Hunter to Huntsman
by brassleader
Summary: After facing the horrors of The Hunt and defeating the last nightmare the Hunter wakes up in a world alien to himself yet not completely dissimilar to his own. Thus starting The Hunt anew against the creatures of Grimm. Team RWBY is sent on a mission to locate and evaluate the possible threat of Remnant's new hunter whose taken up residence in the Emerald forest.
1. Awaken a Hunter

_**The day is young and fall of fright. With monsters that prowl this dark night. When the battle is won the crows will sing. A feast has been prepared, fit for a king.**_

**Hey Brassleader here so I finally decided to try my hands at writing after some friends of mine told me about how they're still actively writing stories here and I just finished Bloodborne so I figured I better write this out while I'm still fresh. Huge fan of RWBY really enjoy the show and can't wait to see what they do for a third season. Since there is no Bloodborne tag Available yet this will go under RWBY &amp; Dark souls cross over for now.**

**Also Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler! Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by their respective publishers.**

* * *

The nightmare that stood before the Hunter was taller than even the workshop he called home when stood on its legs. Claws large enough to crush a small stagecoach adorned its hands with three whip like tails protruding from its back each split at the end like a flail. Tentacles were sprouting from the head and seemed to move with a mind all their own. Blood was continuously dripping from the deformed body with abandon staining the field even further in with its mere presence.

The Hunter wore a simple leather overcoat common to the Hunters of Yharnam with silver bullets dangling off the front. The outfit exemplified speed above all else lacking the proper protection against the beasts of the night. On his back was a metal contraption in the shape of an upside down 'V' with a hinge of some kind at the connecting the two pieces of metal. In his right hand a large curved blade with bandages wrapped around the handle for grip. Letting out a howl the monster charged the hunter as the blood red moon hanged high in the night sky.

The battle was fought on a knifes edge for the man. With each blow made by the monster possibly spelling his end and yet he dodged each one by a hairs breath. Returning with strikes of his own. Each swing from the monster would pull petals off the nearby white flowers that populated the overgrown graveyard. The sight could almost be called beautiful as the man fought the nightmare in the red soaked moonlight as petals fell around them. As the battle progressed more blood was spilled by both sides and the once white garden was stained red. The Presence circled the Hunter realizing that its normal tactics wouldn't allow it to crush the being while thanks to the Hunter waited for a chance to deal a decisive blow.

Their circling ceased as they stood still for a moment with neither moving. The Hunter initiated the final charge as he dashed forward towards it. The beast swung with its right claw in an attempt to catch him mid charge only for its claws to tear through the leather cape. Raising his curved sword, he slammed it into the being's head impaling it. The Presence flailed around momentarily trying to realize what had happened as the life bled from it. The Hunter stood still as the monster began to dissolve into a blue mist. As a final act it reached out its hand almost as if asking for help before finally falling to the ground and fully dissolving into a mist.

"The nightmare is finally over." Looking towards the moon he saw as the red faded away leaving only a white glow to illuminate the night. A repeated beat could be heard impacting the hat the Hunter wore. Reaching out his hand he saw droplets of water beginning to fall from the cloudless sky above. Blood that once stained the field was being washed away into the earth and cleansing his attire of the crimson coating it had acquired over the battle. The flames that once engulfed the hunter's workshop died away leaving the charred remains of the building crackling as it cooled.

A sudden tiredness overcame the Hunter as he fell to the ground whether this was from the injuries he had sustained or the adrenaline wearing off he couldn't tell. As his vision grew dark he could see the figure of a white haired woman walking towards him. Kneeling down beside him she placed a hand on his head and spoke.

_"Sleep well, good hunter. May you dream of the end you sought." With those parting words the world around him faded to black along with his consciousness._

* * *

Waking the hunter felt the cool night air across his face as he sat up in the same field of flowers he was in before. He looked around finding that the blood stains were completely washed away and that the field looked as if it had never been disturbed. The tombstones stood intact along with the names of all hunters who came before him etched into each one. Walking over to a blank stone he began to carve a name into it in memorial of his teacher.

'**Gehrman the First Hunter'**

The memory still fresh in his mind of how his teacher had passed and how happy he seemed to finally be able to rest in peace after so many years of training new hunters. The man was never happy yet he seemed to place his student above all else. Even offering him a path out from the nightmare that was The Hunt. Refusing the deal was the toughest choice he had ever made in life. Seeking the culmination of everything he had done and the lives he had taken. There had to be meaning somewhere and accepting Gehrman's offer would have only left a hollow feeling in his chest.

Walking through the gate towards the workshop he saw that it was undamaged without even the slightest hint that it was once burnt to the ground along with the supplies held inside. Walking through the front door the floor boards creaked at his presence with each step. Grabbing the wooden contraption off his back he placed it against the wall. As the Hunter walked back outside he picked up a bladed cane kept resting by the door. Looking out he could see an expansive green forest along what appeared to be a shattered moon hanging in the sky. Turning his eyes back towards the forest he was met with multiple crimson red eyes staring back at him. Pulling out the pistol holstered on his left side and grabbing the cane by the neck he ran towards the beasts ready for the night to ensue.

"Dunstan Arkwright joins the hunt!"

* * *

The breach was still on everyone's mind at Beacon. Hordes of Grimm bypassed all of their defenses and were in the very heart of the city. Sure casualties had been low considering the circumstance. Even with security being ramped up in preparation for the festival even more so now after what happened. Atlas soldiers were currently stationed around Beacon academy and throughout Vale so much so that they almost seemed to simply be a part of the background to the city.

An elevator door opened to reveal a small girl in a red hood stepping out into a large circular room with gears turning overhead casting moving shadows along the floor. The entire outer edge of the room was composed of glass allowing any occupant to view the city in the distance along with the flying machines that hovered over it. Walking further into the room the girl could see a man turned around in a chair overlooking the city as he sipped on a cup of coffee. Trying to grab his attention she spoke up.

"Professor Ozpin you wanted to see me," She spoke hesitantly almost in fear of the reason she would be called to speak to the headmaster.

"Hello Miss Rose it is good to see you're doing ok after last week's incident." The chair turned around to reveal a silver haired man wearing green attire along with tinted spectacles. A cane was leaning against the desk easily within arm's reach.

When the girl started talking again her voice was full of excitement and seemed to talk faster with each passing word until they seemed to meld together into one chain. "Yep team RWBY is A OK. ImeanitissortofourfaultinthefirstplacesincewefailedtostopTorchwickfromcrashingthetrainintodowntownValeleadingtomanyinjuriesandmyteam'stakingithardthatthismaybeentirelytheirfault." Taking a gasp of air finally stopped the machine gun fire of words that came from her.

Taking a sip from his mug Ozpin set it down on his desk and opening a white folder he had on the desk. The folder contained four pictures total with two clearly taken from the sky during the day of what appeared to be a rundown graveyard and a church of some kind built next to it. The other two photos were taken at night with little to no light coming from the sky and showed someone walking around the graveyard and fighting off Grimm along the outskirts of the property. The weapon was tough to see and somewhat looked like a staff or club of some kind.

"Why are you showing me this Professor?" Ruby asked, curious as to why any Huntsman would actively fight the Grimm in the dead of night.

"At first we just thought this individual was a Huntsman passing through the forest maybe on assignment from another kingdom. However, no one is currently assigned to anything that brings them that far out in the emerald forest. Each of these photos was taken a week apart when a bullhead would pass over that graveyard and each week he was still there," He seemed to pause for a moment almost eliciting a question from Ruby before continuing. "Resources are currently scarce and we can't just send in Huntsman when they could be used elsewhere so I'm assigning your team to scout the area and gather intelligence before we send in anyone else. I would normally send in a 2nd year team for this but they are currently off on assignments after last week's incident so it falls to you."

"You can count on me Professor I won't let you down." Ruby quickly turned around and walked into the elevator when Ozpin spoke again.

"Remember Miss Rose your team and you are only to gather intelligence do not engage the individual under any circumstance." Before she could reply the doors closed and started to take her back down from the tower and into the rest of Beacon.

* * *

The sunset could be seen from team RWBY's dorm as they each sat on their respective beds waiting for their team leader to return from the headmaster's office. As the door began to open two of the three girls leaped from bed and rushed the door to ask Ruby about what happened. The first to talk was the blonde brawler of the group.

"So Ruby what did Ozpin want to talk to you about this time? This isn't about the destroyed cafeteria is it? Because that was completely not our fault Nora threw that pie first we merely retaliated." She started to brush he hair with her free hand in a nervous manner worrying about the possible answer.

"No Yang it wasn't about that. We have another mission this time in the Emerald forest," The girl with snow white hair spoke up next.

"Why would Headmaster Ozpin send us out into that Grimm infested forest, nothing has happened there as of late."

"What's the matter Weiss scarred you're going to get some dirt on your dress." Yang joked as she turned to her black haired partner who was still sat in bed reading a book. Closing her book, she decided to join the conversation.

"I'm sure the Professor has his reasons, right Ruby?" At that the entire team's attention turned back to their leader.

"Of course he gave me a reason and that reason is that he currently can't spare any full trained Huntsman so we're going to go do some recon before they send any in." The team grasped the meaning better than their young leader could. They instantly connected this mission to their last one, a simple recon mission that led to Vales invasion. This mission could either be a test since they never completed the last one or this was simply a way to save on resources that needn't be expended.

"So sis, when do we head out on this mission of ours?" Yang asked trying to move the conversation back.

"We head out tomorrow morning since it will take a few hours to get there by Bullhead," Ruby said cheerfully as she began cleaning her weapon in preparation for tomorrow's mission.

"Ruby you never told us what exactly we'll be doing on this mission, recon isn't the most descriptive term," Weiss said as she watched Ruby begin to disassemble the rest of her weapon.

"Apparently someone has been living deep in the Emerald forest for weeks hunting Grimm so we're going to find out if he's good or not then talk to Ozpin about it." Ruby was nearly completely focused on cleaning her sniper only looking up when she finished cleaning the barrel. Looking around Ruby could see the slight worry in her team's eyes over taking on another mission after the last one. Not wanting the mood to hang around she quickly implemented her plan to improve the moral of her team, a speech.

"Don't worry team I know that if we work together than nothing can stop us. We defeated that giant robot as a team and I'm sure we can do this if-." Before she could finish Blake interrupted.

"Except Torchwick got away at the end of that fight." The mood quickly darkened at that reminder that weeks before the Breach they failed to capture captured the very man responsible.

"And we managed to find his base of operations and put it out of commission because of it," Ruby defended trying to prove her point.

"They successfully launched a raid at the heart of Vale using the abandoned train tracks and a horde of Grimm," Blake's tone continued to worsen as their leader went on listing the team's 'accomplishments'.

A dead silenced fell with Ruby looking like a kicked puppy and Blake not backing down Yang stepped in to hopefully end the argument.

"Blake that was not cool!" The blonde's voice took command of the argument causing both parties to cease fighting. "Ruby was just trying to cheer us up, now I know we're not in the best of moods, but we will put these feeling aside for the mission and the team, okay?"

"Okay," Blake answered as she opened up her book to finish reading.

"Good now all of us are going to get some sleep and finish tomorrow's mission afterwards we're going to talk this out even if I have to force you to." Yang looked around showing that she was referring to the entire team.

"Hey what did I do to deserve this?" Weiss replied when Yang gestured to her along with Blake

"You were thinking about it Ice Queen and this is going to be good for me to. After all we all have a few things to get off our chest," Yang said as she got into her bed.

"Well then night everyone." Ruby said as she jumped into her bed causing it sway a bit before it settled back down.

"Night." The other three said in unison as the light turned off letting them go to sleep.

* * *

As the Ursa lunged at Dunstan he quickly fired his pistol at the beast knocking it off balance. Seeing his chance, he stabbed his cane into the ground freeing up his right hand which he plunged into the Ursa's chest. The blood spilled over his arm and himself as he raised the bear into the air before throwing it onto the ground. The bear weakly tried to get back up before it died causing it to fall back to the ground in defeat. The light from the moon reflected off the still wet blood that coated his attire with the occasional drip as it fell from his gloves and sleeve. Picking up the cane he turned around to see more of the wolf like beasts starting to circle him.

"Is this the best you can do?" Dunstan asked as he pressed a button on his canes handle causing the blade to shift into 20 separate pieces attached to the steel thread that was housed in the cane. With a flick of the weapon the whip shot out shredding a wolf's arms causing it to fall to the ground like a log. Letting out a howl it signaled the charge only for its head to roll off its shoulders and fall with the rest of the body as the pack rushed forward at the man standing before them.

Each swing would cut through the pack as if they were made of paper sometimes three at a time if each got caught by the whips strike. As the ranks thinned Dunstan pressed the button again causing the whip to retract slamming the pieces back together to form the blade of his cane.

"Call more of your friends I'm not"-the sound of a metal contraption flying overhead yet again- "done yet." Dunstan took immediate notice of the machine wondering why they always seem to pass over his head and how they manage to stay in the sky. Using the sudden distraction one of the wolves tried to surprise the hunter only for a blade to swiftly pass over its neck killing it instantly.

"Well I'm no longer up for this." He stated as he walked into the other beasts one after another swiftly killing each of them with a single strike from his cane. Turning around he began the walk back to the workshop to see if he his weapon needed any maintenance after the last few bouts.

* * *

**I am a huge fan of the weapons in Bloodborne and how each one serves a dual purpose whether it's the Threaded cane that acts as a whip when transformed or the Rifle Spear concealing a blunderbuss within the weapon. A lot of these weapons would fit right in within the RWBY universe with how they work and look. Not to mention that some of them have the coolest transformation sequence when used mid combo. For now, I'll try to update this story once a week with the new chapters going up on Sundays. **

**Edit notes: Grammar and Punctuation improved. Plan on a rewrite of this chapter in the future since out of all of them this is the weakest one. Although that could just be the fact that it doesn't have as much RWBY as the others.**


	2. Moonlit Dream

**_Sat atop this lit lake they wait. Watching the moon with renewed faith. For when it does falls. The Hunters will answer its call._**

**Managed to get Ch.2 out on time Sunday morning and I am super pleased I kept to my schedule. Fun fact, two more courses at my college just started so my work load has doubled between this chapter and the last one. I still plan on keeping to my schedule though. It's just that now most of my writing has to be done on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Going to try keeping these between 2500 and 4000 words for future reference.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by there respective publishers.**

* * *

_"What does it mean to be a Huntsman is it the power of the individual, the skill behind each move, or the ability to protect those around you? What does it mean to be a Hunter is it the monstrous strength, the ability to react to any new situation thrown at them or is it the very blood that flows through their veins? What will happen when the hunter's dream turns to nightmares and the new moon rises accompanied by a howl echoing through the night? Who among you will answer the call of the hunt?"_ Ruby could hear the clearly feminine and it seemed to echo from within her own head.

She could feel water moving across her feet and seemed to be standing on a stone surface that was just inches below the water level. A heavy mist surrounded her making the only thing she could see the soft glow of the moon just above the horizon. Walking towards the light she could hear the sound of other people's feet splashing with each step they took. Continuing forward the fog seemed to lessen with each step until it had completely vanished.

Looking out she saw what could only be described as a serene lake perfectly reflecting the moon off its surface. Standing atop the water were many other individuals fading in and out of existence as they stood next to one another. Ruby tried to examine the person next to her only to find the image becoming more blurred the longer she looked. The sound of a bell echoed all around beckoning the group's attention to the moon edges started to turn red. As the crimson tide washed over the moon's surface towards the center it slowed its approach meeting resistance until it came to a stop when the moon looked like a blood red eye with a white glow for the pupil. This lasted for only a moment as the white glow pushed back against the red until it was completely removed from the moon's surface.

Ruby could see the lake pulsate along with the white glow that the moon gave off, looking out over the surface she saw a ripple form at the center lake that rushed outwards towards the phantoms and herself. As the ripple touched each phantom they evaporate into a pale mist leaving nothing behind. When it washed over Ruby all she could feel was a coldness that came from her very core, as if the life was draining from her before completely vanishing from the lakes surface.

* * *

The sun was coming over the horizon and with it the alarm clock in team RWBY's room started to ring causing the slumbering members to stir. Flailing about in her sheets Ruby fell from the top bunk landing with a thud and unceremoniously waking the other members instantly. Looking towards the floor they saw their leader trying to throw off her tangled covers. Yang was the first to react to the situation her sister was in.

"For my first trick of the day I shall make Ruby appear."

Getting out of bed Yang grabbed the sheet with one hand lifting it off the floor along with Ruby who was still caught up in it. Tugging at it with her left hand caused the sheet loosen up just enough to release her sister from its clutches letting her fall back onto the floor.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said as Yang threw the sheet back onto the bed.

"No problem Rubes and for my next trick I shall make all of Beacon's hot water disappear." Walking into the bathroom Yang closed the door behind her.

The others could hear the sound of the shower and stared at each other wondering if it was even possible for the blonde to deplete Beacon's water supply. Expecting the Brawler to take an outrageous amount of time Weiss grabbed two towels and prepared to set out to Beacons public showers.

"Come on Ruby, I am not missing breakfast simply because your sister refuses to take a timely shower." Throwing a towel to her leader Weiss left for the showers expecting her teammate to soon follow suit.

"Blake, want to tag along? I know Yang and she might actually try to use up all of Beacon's water in that shower." Ruby smiled as she held the door open for her teammate.

"No thanks I'll have to pass." To emphasize the point Blake moved the cat ears hidden under her bow causing it to sway.

"Sorry and feel free to yell at Yang to hurry up I wasn't kidding when I said she'll take use all the hot water."

"Don't be sorry Ruby you're treating me like you would anyone else and I do appreciate it, even if I don't always show it." Blake gave Ruby a small smile as she left. Finding something to pass the time she went back to her bed and started to read. After twenty minutes of the door remaining sealed she decided to knock.

"Who is it?" Yang sang to whoever was knocking at the door.

"Yang don't take too long. I still have to shower and I'd like to have breakfast before we head out today." Blake answered expecting the blonde to understand.

"You didn't answer my question." She sung in reply.

"Yang you know who I am, now hurry up with your shower." The tone was clearly threatening at this point in the conversation.

"Sorry I don't listen to complete strangers do you have a name perhaps?" The laughter was easily audible to anyone in the room.

"Yang Xiao Long this is Blake Belladonna now finish your shower!" The anger had boiled as Blake stood at the door waiting for an answer. Instead of an answer the door swung open letting the steam flow into the room and showing Yang drying her hair.

"Why didn't you say it was you Blake, the shower is all yours." Stomping past Yang she made her way to the shower.

"You can be insufferable sometimes, you know that right?" Blake asked.

"It's all part of the Xiao Long charm."

"I highly doubt that counts as charm."

"It sure worked for our dad."

"Yang. Out. Now." With each word Blake pushed her partner further out into the room before closing the door behind her. As the bathroom door closed the door to the hall opened letting in Ruby and Weiss.

"Great now I need to go and purchase more shampoo before I can shower again." Weiss complained to an apologetic Ruby.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to kick your bottle breaking it, who uses glass shampoo battles now a days anyway."

"Ruby that brand was expensive and I wouldn't expect you to understand the appeal of storing products in glass vials.""

"Is this one of those stupid things wealthy people tend to do? Besides, if you want you can use my shampoo in the meantime."

"It's not a stupid thing Ruby and I refuse to smell like strawberries for the entire day. I'll just put in a rush order hopefully it will get here before tomorrow." Weiss busy typing away at her scroll finding a solution to her current dilemma.

"Yang I didn't expect you to finish so quickly, what happened?" Ruby finally looked over to her sister who was sat on Blake's bed drying off her golden hair.

"The Kitten got a little feisty and wanted to have her turn so I let her in."

"I can hear you Yang!" Blake yelled through the door.

"Yang you shouldn't tease Blake." Ruby chided her sister.

"She knows I do it out of love, right Blake?" Instead of an answer they heard a yell of frustration through the door.

"Okay then team lets go get some breakfast. We'll feel better once we get some food." Getting dressed team RWY left to grab breakfast Leaving Blake behind to finish her shower in peace.

* * *

"So you hear anything from Vomit Boy recently?" Yang asked as she looked to her sister who was feverously downing a glass of milk.

"Apparently Jaune and everyone are coming back tonight. So they should be here by the time we're done in the Emerald forest."

"You have a little something on your face there." As soon as Yang pointed out her milk mustache Ruby began franticly rubbing it off with her sleeve.

"Use a napkin Ruby." Weiss quickly handed her leader a napkin in the hopes of her using it only for her to place it next to her plate.

"Don't worry Weiss I already got it off, see?" Ruby grinned as she proudly showed off her milkstache free face.

"Why do I even bother sometimes?" Weiss mumbled to herself.

"Hey guys is it just me or does the cafeteria seem more empty then usual?" Yang looked around at the barley half full cafeteria.

"Apparently Beacon is strained for huntsman right now. After the Breach people started to lose faith in Huntsman and Huntresses so Ozpin has been sending more of us out to rebuild that trust." Weiss finished with a sip from her coffee.

"You seem really interested in this Weiss, any reason?" Blake asked as she arrived at the table with her hair still damp from the shower.

"I've always held an interest on public opinion and how it can be swayed using the tools at ones disposal. Ozpin is using a classic tactic by reassuring the public of the usefulness of us Huntresses while also having Beacon bring in an increasing amount of Lien from all the jobs we're currently taking on." At the mention of Lien Yang started to choke on her meal.

"You mean we actually get paid for going on missions? How come I've never been paid then?" She managed to sputter out while coughing.

"Yang the money is transferred into our accounts after the school takes its cut." Ruby stated pulling out her scroll to show her sister their current balance.

"How big of a cut are we talking about here?"

"Only 40% of all Lien earned from missions is taken by the school from first year students." Ruby innocently replied leaving Yang with her jaw hanging at the understanding that the school takes about half of all their earned money before dividing it amongst the team.

"Why the heck would they need to take so much from us, it's not like we're rich. Well most of us aren't anyways." Yang said looking over to Weiss.

"Well excuse me for coming from a wealthy background, besides who do you think pays for all of our food?"

"I thought we got free stuff for being protectors of the world, especially since we don't have the best retirement plan available."

"Unbelievable do you even realize that we get dorm rooms with working utilities and access to one of Remnants most advance training facilities, books are free for checkout or download in the library, and then you have all the damage caused to the school whenever some students decide to fight outside of the arena." Weiss continued to list off benefits that all Beacon students received and possible expenses the school covered to an increasingly bored Yang.

Seeing her sister about to fall asleep Ruby pulled her out of her seat. "Come on lets go see what cool stuff we get for the mission."

"We're actually getting equipment from the school?" Yang asked still waking up from her lecture induced coma.

"Another benefit the school gives students for certain mission types, like explosives for when a team is commissioned for a demolition job in a Grimm infested area. Usually all we get is a bullhead and pilot to take us to the destination though I wonder what we're being given."

* * *

"Each of you is getting an earpiece with a built in camera allowing for hands free communication. Tapping the earpiece will allow you to talk to everyone else in your group and tapping it again will turn off the voice broadcast. Also as long as the earpiece has power any of you should be able to access the others video feed from your scroll, any questions?" The man asked sliding the case containing the earpieces over.

"Do they come in yellow? I'm not a fan of the color eerie black." Yang said examining the device.

"Get out of my workshop and don't break those, they weren't the cheapest things to build." Team RWBY walked out of the room and each put an ear piece on. Opening their scrolls team RWBY found three different video feeds each showing a team member looking at their scroll.

"OK Team lets go and find that person living in the forest." Ruby enthusiastically cheered as she headed towards the school's cliff side docks where their bullhead awaited.

"Come on, I get to do a team briefing once we're up in the air." Jumping into the bullhead the sides closed before takeoff allowing the team to talk on the flight over.

Passing around the folder team RWBY got to view the four photos of the graveyard their target took residence in. The first thing noticed was his lack of appearance around there in daytime. He was either resting in the church or possibly walking in the surrounding forest during the daytime. The next thing noticed was that he seemed to always fight in the dead of night against the Grimm with a club or staff of some kind. The dark clothing the target wore didn't make viewing the individual any easier against the sea of black the Grimm provided.

"So my theory is that we are looking at a vampire of some kind. After all it only comes out at night and lives in a deserted graveyard all signs point to the creatures of the night" Ruby suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby." Yang interrupted, "If this person was a vampire how come we can see it in these pictures and why would a vampire be living in a church of all places?"

"Simple, we aren't seeing the vampire in these pictures instead we're seeing the cloths it wears. Can any of you see the creature's actual face or skin from these photos?" Ruby questioned before continuing her rant. "And the church has obviously fallen into disarray over the years so it may no longer be able to keep such evil at bay making it the perfect hideout for a vampire." As she argued her reasoning Yang listened intently nodding in agreement with each point made.

"I think Ruby might be right, we may have a vampire on our hands here." Yang agreed causing Weiss to shake her head from the sheer stupidity the two sisters could bring out of each other before finally speak up through the insanity coming out of her team mates mouths.

"I can't believe you two would even consider something as impossible as vampires. A being of pure fantasy fabricated to scare children and sell fiction. Can we please take this mission seriously, I for one want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"I'm with Weiss on this one the person in the photos is either a rogue hunter taking shelter, a scattered member of the White Fang or some unfortunate soul stuck in the forest who has managed to fend of the nightly Grimm. No matter who this person is we have an assignment to complete." Blake said trying to refocus the conversation.

"Come on we were on having a little fun, right Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, just having some fun." Ruby unenthusiastically replied after having her idea brushed aside as a joke. Before anyone could continue the intercom came turned on followed by the pilots addressing the team.

"We'll be at the drop zone in 5 minutes. I'll be back to pick you up at twenty one hundred in the field I drop you off at. So don't be late, this flight is leaving with or without you on board once night falls." The sides of the bullhead opened up showing the forest below them.

"Remember to avoid the treeline surrounding the clearing that the church and graveyard are in. We don't want the vampire knowing we're observing it or the surroundings." Ruby tried shouting over the sound of wind whipping about around them as the bullhead approached the drop zone.

"For the last time you dolt this person is not"- Ruby leaped from the bullhead and began falling towards the forest a fair distance from the field they were supposed to land in-"a vampire." Looking around Weiss noticed her partner vanishing and looked outside seeing a red cape descending below the tree line.

"Go grab her and met us at the drop zone." Yang told the Heiress who continued to look into the forest dumbfounded at what her partner had just done, snapping out of it only to answer Yang.

"You're her sister, why don't you do it?"

"Two reasons actually one you're her partner and two you're already falling." As soon as Yang finished her sentence she pushed Weiss out of the bullhead, watching as she summoned glyph after glyph to slow her fall until she landed on a branch. Upon closer inspection the heiress appeared to be angrily shaking her arms in the air as the bullhead sped away.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Blake asked as Yang laughed at Weiss' reaction to being thrown from the bullhead.

"Come on Blake, that was funny and you know it." Before Yang could turn around Blake hugged her from behind causing the blonde to lock up. "Blake what are you doing?" She managed to ask as a blush crept across her face.

"I'm just having some fun Yang, you want to have fun right?" Feeling Blake rest her head into her back caused Yang to relax and feel the warmth spread through her. She felt safe with her partner holding onto her, a sense of serenity in the storm. Then the arms wrapped around her gut vanished and the feeling was replaced with those same hands pushing against her back along with the wind rushing past her face. Looking up she saw the bullhead heading to the drop zone and the forest quickly approaching. Slowing her descent Yang fired off two shots from her gauntlets into the forest and smashing through four branches before landing on the forest floor.

"That's for earlier." Blake said as she tapped her earpiece sending the broadcast to the entire team.

"Blake! I'm coming for you!" Yang yelled back through the canopy as she took off after the bullhead.

"Looks like your team left without you, still want me to drop you off?" Blake gave a small grin as she looked out seeing the clearing in the distance. Walking into pilot's cabin she tapped on his helmet getting him to pull off his headphones.

"Get low and do a fly over, I'll drop in. Just remember to come get us latter."

Giving a thumb up the pilot lowered the bullhead and began to skim the tree tops. Coming up on the drop zone Blake jumped out and landed in the grassy field. Being the first to arrive she climbed up the nearest tree and waited for rest of the team to arrive.

* * *

The Hunter sat with is back against the wall sleeping as the smell of burning incense filled the workshop when the sound of two blunderbusses going off in the distance stirred him from his dreams. Gun shots meant one thing to Dunstan, people and those people could be Hunters. With his cane at his side he readied one more weapon in case his assumptions were true. Reaching into the storage coffin he pulled out a black short sword with two blades extending from the handle towards a single point. The blade rested safely on his back as he took count of his blood vials and silver bullets knowing that fighting any Hunter unprepared could easily spell doom especially if they coordinated together. Remembering the time he took a cannonball to the chest and was forced retreat from one of his last bouts against a Team of trained Hunters.

Walking out behind the Church Dunstan walked to the small fire pit he positioned far from the structure. The burning sanctuary was still fresh in his mind and he wished to never have it repeat again. Throwing a few logs into the pit he lit the fire with a torch he kept at his side to scare off creatures and illuminate the darkness. Seeing the flames continue to grow he pulled a chicken he had already plucked down off the wire and placed it on a pike, letting it roast over the fire. With everything in order he set out into the wilderness to find whoever was firing off their gun.

* * *

**Not too much action for this chapter unfortunately, I decided to just have this be the set up for the next two or three chapters you'll be getting. For those of you who think this is a filler of some kind, I scoff at thee. We have learned a great deal through this chapter such as Ruby has strawberry shampoo, people have lost some faith in huntsman, Dunstan is a hypothetical vampire, and that school is never free especially at an academy level. Am I being sarcastic possibly, after all it is 12 a.m. and I'm currently doing some last minute editing before I go to bed. So hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back next week to post the next one, Goodnight Folks.**

**Edit notes: Grammar and Punctuation. Coming back to this after a few months has really let me actually read theses chapters without glazing over them like a zombie letting me get some actual work on them done. Don't expect a rewrite for this one folks it still feels pretty solid when compared to other chapters.**


	3. A Hunter and its Prey

_**Prey is found ran out of luck .To slow, stabbed and struck. Three to two, one sent rescue. She stays past curfew.**_

**So this is the longest chapter I've posted so far, coming in at 4,978 words not counting these author notes at the top and bottom. Now I know I said I'd try to keep them between 2500-4000 words, but I just couldn't for this chapter. I know a few of you will find one or two sections that seem pointless, but I enjoy the banter those scenes have and hope you do to. Sorry for going over my usual amount and hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by their respective publisher.**

* * *

Blake was sat in the tree waiting for her team to arrive when she nearly fell out due to it violently shaking. Looking down she saw Yang punching the tree causing it the shake with each blow and forcing Blake to grip the branch she was resting on even more tightly.

"Blake. Get. Down. Here." With each word she struck the tree and by the forth blow an imprint of her fist could be seen forming on its trunk.

"Do you promise to calm down and not do anything drastic once I'm within arm's reach?" Blake asked unsure of how Yang would respond to her 'prank'.

"I promise to only get pay back once we've returned to Beacon." The answer was honest and Blake expected as much from her partner.

"I wouldn't ask for anything less Yang." Jumping down from the branch she landed softly barley making a sound against the forest floor. Before she could react Yang brought her into a bear hug lifting her into the air.

"I'm so proud of you Blake." Yang said letting her partner collapse on the ground gasping for breath.

"Are you sure that wasn't payback?" Blake gasped out trying to catch her breath after being suffocated by Yang's hug.

"That's just how we Xiao Longs show affection you're going to have to get used to it." Reaching out her hand Yang grabbed Blake's pulling her up onto her feet.

"Thanks Yang, I wonder how close Weiss and Ruby are to arriving?" Blake asked when she the earpiece turned on.

"You have to see what I'm seeing what now." Ruby said through the earpiece causing her team to all pull out their scrolls to see her camera feed. Ruby was clearly using her scope and was looking through the window of a building seeing a few coffins lining the walls and a multitude of saw blades hanging from the ceiling.

"Ruby! What are you doing, I've been running around this forest for an hour looking for you." Weiss' sudden yell through the earpiece caused the camera to violently shake.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a look at the vampire's hideout for myself." Ruby apologized.

"I don't care why you did it. You're endangering the mission just to satisfy your own curiosity." Weiss reprimanded.

"Aww Don't be like that Ice Queen, we're here to observe and Ruby's done a good job at it." Yang said trying to soften the harsh blow.

"Yang get off the line I'm talking to your sister not you." Her voice had an annoyed tone to it.

"She can't these earpieces openly broadcast to everyone when being used." Blake interrupted.

"Ruby just get away from there we don't want anything to happen." As soon as Weiss finished talking Ruby's video feed drastically shifted to the sky as it fell through the tree before coming to a jarring halt with a close up of the forest floor.

"Ruby!" All three shouted in concern.

"Weiss how close are you from Ruby?" Yang frantically asked.

"I'm about 20 minutes out from the graveyard." She replied.

"Ok, your closer to her then me and Blake. Make your way there we'll arrive a few minutes after you." Yang was quick to take control of the team if it got help to her sister as quickly as possible. Her mind was a blaze with thoughts of Beowolves attacking her sister while she couldn't do anything to save her. Before any of them had a chance to move the camera turned around to show Ruby sighing in relief and brushing the camera off with her sleeve.

"Sorry about that, I scratched my ear and knocked the earpiece off." The next few seconds was spent with the camera shaking as Ruby got it back into place.

Ruby don't scare me like that!" Yang yelled causing everyone to flinch, not from how loud it was but because of the pain present behind the words. It wasn't a rare site to see Yang get mad or angry they've even had to help calm her down on occasion, but this wasn't anger. There was fear in her voice not for herself though, for her sister's safety and wellbeing. Something a big sister should be capable of providing her sibling.

"Yang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Ruby was clearly shaken by her sister's response.

Hearing Ruby's voice Yang could tell that her words hurt her and changed from angry to worried, "Just try to be more careful ok?"

"Yang's right Ruby we can't have you getting hurt, after all I would have to take over as leader and I doubt Yang would listen to me."

"Your right I wouldn't listen to you and who says you get to become leader if Ruby is sick or something. I took charge during that false emergency it should be me."

"As if, in the name RWBY I'm second listed so obviously I'm second in command. You would only get to be leader if everyone else was out of commission and even then you'd only be leader of yourself."

"That makes no sense have you seen team JNPR? If you're right then when Jaune is taken out Nora would become leader instead of Pyrrha or Ren. I'm not saying Nora would be bad, just that she doesn't have much in the way of tactics or plans that don't involve smashing things."

"Fine then Jaune clearly has Pyrrha as his co-leader should anything stop him from performing his duties as team leader. She won the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row her skill speaks for itself." Weiss said while explain why Pyrrha would be the clear choice for leader.

"Jaune would clearly pick Ren as his co-leader, he's cool and calm all the time and he'd make a great team leader. Besides no matter how good Pyrrha's combat skills are they don't translate automatically to leadership skills." Yang said defending her choice for co-leader of team JNPR.

"Ruby whose your co-leader" They both said in unison trying to settle the debate. Yang hopping that Ruby's decision would favor her own sister and Weiss hopping that Ruby would favor her own partner.

"I choose Blake, so when I'm not around she's in charge, now stop fighting over this." The answer satisfied neither party, but it also didn't play favorites to either of them.

"I can't believe you didn't choose me, your own sister."

"I can't believe you didn't choose me, your own partner."

"Can I opt out of being co-leader?"

"No, Blake you're in charge should anything happen to me and I need you two to respect my decision, I chose Blake over you two for a reason. Just have a little faith in me after all I am your sister and I'm your partner. Now then everyone pull up your map." Pulling out their scrolls each member found a map of the forest broken up into four quadrants with the graveyard at the center. "We each take a section and try to find anything of interest and report it in. Then meet up in the pickup zone 30 minutes before arrival, everyone good?"

"Got it." They said before the transmission ended.

"Well I'll see in a few hours Blake." Yang said walking away towards her sector.

"Remember Yang this is a recon mission so try to stay quiet and don't go depopulating the forest of Grimm."

"Hey I can be stealthy when I want to." Turning around to face Blake Yang saw some leaves floating down where Blake once was. "Fine then miss ninja we'll see who's truly the stealthiest one." Taking another step forward Yang snapped a branch lying on the ground with a deafening crack. Hearing a murmured laugh coming from the trees above she gave up all pretense of stealth as she stormed off through the forest.

* * *

After walking through the forest for an hour Weiss was beginning to find the mission rather dull. The trees were beginning to look the same along with the sounds of a few stray birds chirping overhead. Before she became too distracted her thoughts were drawn back to the assignment with the sound of rushing water. Following the sound through a few bushes Weiss found a coursing river that had carved a path through the forest. Following the river upstream a thunderous sound started to drown out all the ambient noise nearby. Looking further upstream she immediately found the source of the noise a raging waterfall falling into the river.

Beautiful was the one word that came to her mind when looking at cascade. Sure she had seen pictures of waterfalls in books before and seen a few recreated inside the safety of the city, but nothing could compare to seeing one form in nature. Like a gem formed over decades of mineral build up raw and unrefined yet glowing none the less. Taking a step forward to get a better look Weiss noticed wooden buckets hanging off a few low branches. Tapping on the earpiece she opened up communication with the others.

"You might want to see what I'm seeing right now." Weiss' ear was instantly filled with a squeal of delight from Ruby upon seeing the waterfall. "Would you please be quite Ruby."

"So why did you call, I doubt it was just to show us the sights." Yang said as Ruby calmed down.

"There are signs that our target uses this location as either a water source or bathing area, so I'm going to stay here and see if I can ID them when they come down here."

"That and she want to sneak a peek of them while bathing." Yang joked

"You insufferable brute, we're not all perverts like you."

"There's nothing wrong with being able to appreciate another person's body Ice Queen. I mean have you seen Pyrrha, she's practically the ideal image of a huntress. Those arms of hers could carry me and then you have her abs." Before Yang could go on she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Ew, Yang I don't want to hear my own sister talking about our friend like that."

"It's not like I'd actually go for her she's a bit to straight laced for me and besides she already has eyes for someone else."

"Wait Pyrrha has someone she likes, who is it? Do I know them?" Ruby's voice was full of excitement at the prospect of their friend looking for love.

"Sorry Rubes that's classified information that she wouldn't like me spreading it around."

"Would you two get off the line and focus on the mission." Weiss said, regretting the call she sent out that started the two sisters off.

"Alright fine, talk to you latter Ruby."

"See you later Yang."

Weiss found a vantage point of the waterfall and sat down getting comfortable. After all she would have to view the area for possibly the next six hours until their bullhead came back. She didn't seem to mind though as she sat listening to the thrum of the falling water. After all it wasn't everyday someone could enjoy natures beauty away from civilization.

* * *

Boring was the one thing running through Yang's mind as she continued to dredge the forest in hopes of finding anything of interest. Within an hour of setting off Weiss managed to find a waterfall and would be enjoying the view for the rest of the mission while she had to continue walking. It would take nearly the entire six hours for her to finish her section of the forest lacking Ruby's speed and Blake's skills. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye Yang took a few steps back and looked at the tree she just passed. Looking at it closer she found an arrow carved into the bark pointing further into the forest, following it for a few minutes led to another arrow and another and another, until she found herself on the outskirts of a small field with a tree canopy providing shade.

Looking out into the Field she couldn't contain her excitement and nearly smashed the ear piece with how quickly she hammered the button. "Blake do you know how to dress a chicken?" Upon hearing the conversation Weiss pulled her earpiece out and decided some silence would be fine for the next hour or so.

"Yang are asking me how to clothe a chicken or prepare one for a meal?"

"The second one I figured out of every one you would know." Yang began slinking from the tree line and towards her prey.

"Because of the training I received prior to Beacon?"

"No, because I know Ruby doesn't and I doubt Weiss even knows how to make boiled water." She began to whisper in reply as she saw how many were present.

"To answer your question yes I do. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm thinking of having chicken tonight and fresh is usually better." As soon as she finished talking she felt a gaze piercing her. Turning around she saw a rooster looking her in the eye a few feet way. "Now let's calm down little buddy I'm not going to do anything to you." She had her hands held up as she walked towards the rooster getting ready to grab it when it called out to the others.

Every member of team RWBY who still had their earpiece in could hear the sound of several chickens cawing out followed by Yang. "I just wanted to eat one of you. Why are all of you are all so aggressive I thought chickens are supposed to be docile."

Chickens may not be able to fly, but they can still leap into the air and flail their wings while charging their attacker. Having a swarm of chickens flying about swarming Yang didn't do her any favors when they blocked out her vision due to sheer numbers. She ran through the swarm until she lost them and was stood behind a tree. Walking back Yang peered around seeing a few chickens patrolling the outskirts of the field.

"Yang," Ruby said, "Not that I don't appreciate a tasty meal, but I don't see how this is important to the mission."

"Well I followed a few signs carved into the trees and found this field full of chickens. Thought it would be way easier to catch a chicken than that."

"Wait, Yang did you say you found signs leading to that field?" Blake said immediately drawing the connection between the two.

"Yeah, there were a few arrows carved into the trees leading here. Only took me about thirty minutes to follow them there."

"Yang that's probably where our target gathers his food, you have to be careful. They could show up at any moment to grab a meal." Blake said trying to offer some advice to the blonde brawler.

"Don't worry Blake I can set up shop around here and see if they show up. I just have to worry about those chickens they may be small, but they are ferocious. I'll see you back at the pickup zone so don't go getting stuck in a tree while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Blake said as Yang turned pressed the button ending the call.

* * *

Ruby was still enthusiastic for their mission despite finding nothing of worth for the last two and a half hours. She suddenly came to a halt when the sounds of a battle came from the distance. The tell-tale sound of Beowolves could be heard along with yelps of pain from the injuries they received. Making her way over to the location Ruby kept low and went from bush to bush hiding her approach. Coming upon the brawl she saw a cane stabbed through a Beowolf and blood profusely bleeding from the wound. The sight of a Grimm bleeding was a shock to Ruby as she never imagined the monsters bleeding. They were always known for being difficult to study due to disintegrating after death and wounds instantaneously sealing making blood draws impossible.

She immediately refocused on the fight when the body of a Beowolf was flung and landed right next to her having some blood splatter onto her cloths. Looking over the fighter's clothing they reminded her of the rouges in old fairy tales lacking proper armor and having their face concealed behind his attires collar. Some of the blood covering his cloths had begun to dissipate as black smoke along with the bodies lying around him. Relaxing the man examined his surrounding before pulling his collar down to expose his nose. Holding his head upwards he sniffed at the air trying to find a smell that didn't belong to the carnage around him.

"I don't remember their being a strawberry patch around here." At the mention of strawberries Ruby froze in place immediately regretting her choice of shampoo. Closing her eyes in fear she heard the sound of bark being carved opening her eyes she saw him carving an arrow into a tree before heading back into the woods out of sight. Ruby didn't move waiting for any sign that he might return and after a few minutes she looked at her cloths seeing that the blood had already dissolved.

A small glimmer of light flashed behind her when she felt a sharp object try to spear her in the back. The pain was immediate with her eyes opening as wide as possible from the sudden blow her aura barely holding the weapon back preventing it from impaling her. While slumping back to the ground she was lifted up by something gripping the back of her neck. The feeling of something trying to rip its way through her back like a claw was all Ruby could focus on when whatever was holding her up tossed her out from her hiding spot. She collapsed to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut looking up only to see a pair of boots and hear it speak, recognizing the voice as the man she saw earlier.

"Sorry kid thought you were something else, but you're a tough one taking all that." With those words her world began to fade to black the feeling of hopelessness filling her before losing consciousness.

* * *

The sun had begun it's decent over the horizon when team RWBY minus its leader were sat waiting for the transport to arrive. Yang was pacing back and forth in worry while the others simply sat still looking over the video feeds. Ruby's was similar to when she knocked her out with the image being a close-up of the forest floor most likely knocked out of her ear and forgotten.

"Where is she, she should have been here by now, and why isn't she picking up her scroll?" Yang said with some worry behind her words.

"She likely got distracted while on her way back Yang and her scroll is on silence. So just be patient and she'll show up in a cloud of rose petals." Weiss said reassuringly.

"Weiss is right Yang have some faith in Ruby. All this worrying can't be good for your health."

"I can't not worry. She's my little sister and it's my job to look out for her and right now she's somewhere out there." Her anger was nearly boiling over at this point with her irises turning from lilac to red.

"Yang I'll go search for her, I'm the fastest here and if I find her and can't make it back my skills give us the best chance of surviving a night out here." Blake was completely calm when explain the situation clearly putting some thought into her solution.

"Blake if you go I go. That's my sister out there you can't hope to do this alone."

"No you two will only slow me down and if I don't come back you two need to convince Ozpin to send another bullhead out here to pick us up." The thought of having to leave a team member behind was painful, but not unusual to Huntsman. Sometimes a sacrifice had to be made even if it wasn't ideal and Blake made hers.

"Blake just look after her when you find her. I promise that a bullhead will be here tomorrow, even if we have to hijack one and fly it here ourselves." Blake couldn't tell if Yang was serious, then realized with Ruby involved she probably would result to stealing one of Beacons aircraft if it meant saving her sister.

"Can you even pilot an aircraft?" Blake asked jokingly.

"No, but I can. Growing up I had to learn a multitude of skill such as boating, ice skating, and piloting to name a few." Weiss' voice was full of conviction clearly willing to join Yang if it meant helping out her young partner.

"Ok then, hopefully it won't come to that and I can get back in time." Walking into the forest Blake vanished into the darkness leaving the reaming team members to their thoughts along with the quickly descending sun in the distance.

* * *

Pulling out her scroll Blake activated the tracker getting a read on which direction there leader was in before closing it, trying to keep the light she gave off to a minimal. Grimm were starting to become more common the deeper she went seemingly appearing out of the ground itself. Their red eyes shining through the forest were all she could look at as she jumped from tree top to tree top, pulling out her scroll occasionally make sure she was heading towards Ruby.

After twenty minutes of running she knew that making it back in time for their ride would be nearly impossible. Instead of dwelling on the fact she focused on her scroll finding that Ruby was only a few minutes away. Approaching the area Blake was filled with more and more worry about the fate of her leader. She wasn't moving if the tracker was correct and that meant she was either resting in one location or something much worse.

Blake stood still overlooking the church and graveyard from the tree checking her scroll and found that Ruby was inside the church. That wasn't a problem the real problem was their target was standing in front of the entrance with his eyes locked onto hers. Walking away from the church and towards her Blake was frozen with fear. The eyes were a light green and looked at her as nothing more than prey. The sensation was overwhelming something with so much confidence approaching her with the cane relaxed at its side. The individual came to a halt 20 feet from the tree she stood in planting its cane into the ground.

"Do you have any business at this Hunters Workshop?" His voice spoke with authority the same kind that any of her teachers' warranted when issuing orders.

Knowing stealth was out of the picture she jumped down from the tree, not drawing her weapon to try and prevent any unnecessary conflict. "I'm looking for my friend she should be around her and I need to bring her back home."

"And why do you think she is here?" He questioned clearly trying to pull any information from the interloper before negations took a turn for the worse.

"I tracked her to here and would like to bring her back to her family." Blake wondered what he was playing at. Ruby was most likely incapacitated by him and questioned. Sudden thoughts of torture methods filled her head nearly making Blake sick at the thought of anything like that being done to Ruby.

"So you tracked me then. I guess it was inevitable for others to finally find me after so long." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Just return Ruby and we can both walk away from this no one has to get hurt tonight." Her voice was powerful trying to end the battle before it even started.

"Alright," Blake froze at his words surly it couldn't be that easy, "You just have to pull her out of the coffin then."

Blake's mind went blank momentarily processing what she had just heard before reaching up and gripping Gambol Shroud. The distance between them instantly vanished as Blake appeared right in front of him taking a swing with her cleaver like blade. Leaning backwards the blade passed harmlessly in front of him grabbing the cane he quickly retaliated. Only to see the blow pass through the black haired girl as if she was a ghost and feel the sensation of his chest having a sword run across it.

"That is an interesting trick you did there. I once fought a man who moved so fast you couldn't see him when he dashed and you somehow manage to leave behind a copy when you do it." Blake couldn't even comprehend what he was saying with her rage addled mind and simply continued her assault.

Blake saw the cane coming towards her and rolled out of the way leaving behind a copy to take the blow. When she went in for her attack the blade only cut the air. Looking around for her target Blake felt a stab against her back and realized he dashed behind her when she swung. Swinging Gambol Shroud behind her Blake immediately knew she missed when she couldn't feel the blade connect and braced for the incoming blow. She felt three quick swings glance across her side before she leaped backwards to get out of his range. Unsheathing her katana with one hand and holding the sheath in the other she stood ready for a renewed assault.

"If you're going to get serious I guess I should as well." Forcefully stabbing the cane into the ground he pulled the black short sword off his back wielding it in his right hand. The sword looked to have two curved blades pressed together while being conjoined by the hilt. Rushing forward Blake started to madly swing her swords at the man.

Even though Blake could swing twice as many times as her opponent each swing was easily avoided or parried with the blade in his hand. When he finally swung the blade down at her she managed to catch it with her own swing forcing his sword away from her next blow. Before she could connect though the second blade from the sword catapulted free and into his left hand allowing him to catch her blade. With a flick of his wrist her sword was flung from her grip landing in the dirt behind her. Dashing away she tapped her earpiece while holding her sheath up threatening her opponent.

* * *

Back at the open field Yang could see the bullhead in the distance beginning its descent towards them, when their ear pieces turned on. "Yang, Weiss, leave without me he's stronger than any of us you can't beat him."

"Blake what's going on, where's Ruby?" Yang said in a panic.

"Yang, I'm so sorry, please tell Ozpin what happened here." The sound of swords classing could be heard along with what sounded like hits slamming into Blake's aura.

"Blake where are you we'll come help, there's nothing we can't do as a team." Yang pleadingly said to Blake hoping for something.

"Go get help, that's all you can do and before I go I want you to know-" The transmission cut to static as soon as the bullhead touched down in front of them.

"Blake, come on this isn't funny talk to me. Blake please don't do this to me. I can't lose you too." Yang had broken down into tears as the sides of the bullhead opened up to let them on board. Weiss quickly grabbed her and led her in before signaling to the pilot to take off. With a bit of hesitation he nodded before closing the doors and ascending into the sky for the flight back to Beacon.

* * *

Looking down at the ground she saw the destroyed earpiece lying in the dirt after she managed to dodge his last attack. The fight clearly wasn't going in Blake's favor her aura was nearly depleted and a few of his attacks had managed to get through leaving some cuts on her. None of the injuries were life threatening, but it was only a matter of time before one of his attacks dealt one.

"Having your allies abandon you to save them, a good decision on your part if your combat skills are any indication on how good they are."

Blake understood that this battle was lost no matter what she did. With the only difference she could make at this point being how drawn out her death would be. Deciding that being unconscious when the final blow was dealt would be the least painful way to go Blake charge at him drawing all her aura into a barrier that she felt get destroyed in a single powerful blow. With no reserves left she let aura exhaustion drag her into an unconscious state crumbling to the ground.

Seeing his opponent fall to the ground Dunstan checked her pulse finding her to still be alive. Carrying her back to the church he lit two jars of incense by the door before he began to dress her wounds. When removing her cloths he was tempted to remove her bow when the image a pristine white bow soaked in blood flooded his mind. Quickly pushing the thought away he finished bandaging her wounds. Re-clothing his patient he made sure to clear out more space on the floor for the bed she would rest in. Pulling a lined coffin off the wall Dunstan laid it on the floor next to the other one he recently placed. Picking the girl up off the table he gently placed her into the coffin adjacent to the one Ruby was sleeping in.

* * *

**Yeah, not much of a reveal since I gave Ruby a nice dream sequence in the second chapter so most of you knew there was no way she could be dead. On another note my reason for Grimm not bleeding under normal circumstances is that their wounds seal up almost instantly meaning even if they have a gaping chest wound they won't bleed to death, although causing enough damage to the body or destroying vital organs such as a heart or brain would prove fatal.**

**Edit Notes: Grammar and Punctuation. Rhyming may not be my thing, but it is a skill I need to practice if I'm going to get better at for future chapters. Those of you going through each chapter to see these notes are going to see that each one is a continuation of the last. Don't expect a rewrite.**


	4. The Hunter's Mark

_**With mournful hearts the flight returns. Carrying two lost souls eager to burn. A beast is found the deal is made. The Knights raise their swords ready to lay claim. **_

**I actually managed to finish this chapter ahead of schedule for once instead of finishing the editing on Saturday night so I feel pretty good right now. Also I've realized that trying to keep my writing between 2500-4000 words isn't going to happen so I've changed it to 2500+ words guaranteed from here on out instead. **

**Something I've noticed while writing this is that some readers have concerns about how the story will progress and how Dunstan will be portrayed. I actually enjoy reading these messages and sending back replies to address their concerns, heck I've even taken a few suggestions from** **6thKazekage** **about how to work blood vials into the story. So feel free to** **message me, I will get back to you within 12 hours.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by their respective publishers.**

* * *

As they flew away from the field they watched their scrolls as Blake's aura continued to decrease until it seemed to nearly completely vanish indicating an unconscious team member. Their hearts sank when after a few minutes the bar changed to the reading 'No Aura Signature Detected' the same reading that sat under Ruby's picture. They had hoped that Ruby had simply knocked the scroll off her belt, now they knew their leader's fate along with Blake's.

The flight back to Beacon was longer than either Weiss or Yang remembered perhaps it was due to how empty the bullhead felt. They could see the sun fall behind the horizon and with it any hope of Blake surviving the oncoming darkness. The silence held between the two was only broken once they leveled out signaling the start of an hour long flight.

"Yang I'm sorry about what happened back there. No one should have to experience losing a sibling especially a younger one." Her voice was strained and Yang could tell that the Heiress was trying to hold her emotions in.

All Yang could see though was Ruby's best friend in pain from the sudden loss of her partner. Deciding to make the first move Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss' small frame and brought her into a hug. The occasion sob degenerated into Weiss crying into the brawler's chest while occasionally muttering the phrase, "I'm sorry," over and over. Yang brushed her back trying to calm Weiss down with the end result being the Heiress clinging to her until they touched down. Once the doors opened she separated from the hug and patted down her outfit trying to remove any wrinkles it may have gained from the interaction. Stepping out of the bullhead they were immediately greeted by Headmaster Ozpin standing just outside the docks.

"I'm sorry to ask you of this so soon, but I need to see you two in my office for the mission debriefing." Instead of waiting for a response he started to walk away towards the elevator with Yang and Weiss following lifelessly behind him. Arriving in the office Ozpin grabbed his seat at the table placing his cane next to desk before gesturing for the others to sit. "I understand that losing a team member is never easy."

He was immediately cut off by Yang, "Do you understand?" her eyes burning a bright crimson. "I lost my sister in that damned forest, along with my partner, what could you possibly know of that."

Sighing Ozpin readjusted his glasses and continued, "Miss Xiao Long I know every student who ever passed through this academy and have to keep a file one how they're doing. Do you know how many of those files end with K.I.A as the last entry imputed?" The fire in Yang's eyes instantly vanished at the mention of the dead.

"Professor the reason you brought us up here, if you would." Weiss said trying to end the entire meeting as quickly as possible.

"Right, I need to see one of your scrolls and earpieces. In the event of a team members death or vanishing all information on them will be stored within Beacon's archives for future reference. If you want you may leave you can. I will be going over there last video recordings and would understand you not wanting to see them." When neither made any indication of moving he pulled up the Ruby's last recording.

The video started with the view of a bush and the camera pressing though it along with the sound of Beowolves yelping in pain in the background. The scene in front of them was surreal with the Beowolf bleeding from a stab to the chest and blood running down the man's attire. Weiss had a face of disgust with the sight of blood sickening her to the stomach and Yang's anger reignited burning the man's appearance into her mind. Ozpin simply sat not showing any emotion on his face yet clearly trying to pull anything of value from the scene.

The camera suddenly turned to face away from the fight and right at a Beowolf corpse that landed right next to Ruby. The next thing of interest shown was them getting a look at more of their targets face. It may only be his nose but with more to go on they could possibly narrow down their search through facial recognition. He appeared to sniff at the air about him and peer out through the forest before speaking.

"I don't remember there being a strawberry patch around here." He pulled his collar back up and began to carve an indicator into the tree before vanishing into the woods.

Weiss and Yang felt like they had rocks rolling around in their stomachs knowing that what ever happened to Ruby would soon occur. The calm lasted for about three minutes when a sudden flash of light appeared behind Ruby with the camera lurching forward. It began to fall when it was caught and lifted upwards. Whatever attacked Ruby lifted her up before the camera jerked another time this time ending with Ruby being thrown to the ground the blow causing the camera to fall out and catch Ruby's face in the frame. Ruby was clearly in pain and couldn't even stand up after what happened when the man spoke again.

"Sorry Kid thought you were something else, but you're a tough one taking all that." Ruby's body relaxed as she lost consciousness. The next image they saw was their leader getting carried off into the forest hanging off the man's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"I still have to go over Miss Belladonna's video are you sure you're capable of seeing another member's fate?" Weiss had visibly paled at the notion and Yang simply nodded in response to Ozpin. With some hesitation he started the next video.

They saw the man talking to Blake trying to get her to possibly slip or perhaps he was enjoying the conversation as they tried dancing around each other's words. The cane by his side was what most likely got Ruby from behind with a solid tip built into it for thrusting attacks.

"Alright, you just have to pull her out of the coffin then." Those words are what hurt Yang and Weiss the most. With those words they lost all hope that the man had spared Ruby. He was joking over her death like it was some sick game.

At the start of the fight Blake seemed to have him on the defensive even managing to cut him once across the chest. However whatever edge she had was immediately lost when he somehow managed to follow her every move avoiding her attacks and returning a few in kind. The worst part to watch was when he apparently started to take the fight seriously. Dropping the weapon he had been previously using to destroy their teammate and instead pulling out a black short sword.

They could hear Blake talking to them telling them to not come back for here. To instead get help from Ozpin along with the call abruptly cutting off the message as one of the blades came towards Blake's head before the feed cut out. Yang's knuckles were turning white as she tightly gripped her own knees a few tears falling onto her lap.

"I want the both of you to know that you still have a home in Beacon should you wish to continue your education here and that I wouldn't think any less of you for leaving. This wouldn't be the first time a student decided to drop out of Beacon after experiencing such a tragic event and I doubt you would be the last to do so."

"Professor we'll need some time to sort through our thoughts it's a lot to take in" Weiss said.

"Of course, you'll be excused from your courses this week to receive any aid you may think you require, should it be a school counselor or possibly therapist. The choice is fully up to you however I will need your decision by the end of the week."

"We understand and thank you for all the help you've given us." With those parting words Weiss walked to the elevator along with Yang. The two of them descended from the tower and back into Beacon heading towards their dorm.

* * *

When Yang pulled out her scroll to open the dorm the red headed Valkyrie of team JNPR walked out of her dorm room spotting the two of them. "Guys Team RWBY is back." Nora yelled in excitement to the rest of the Team.

"Great, I've been meaning to talk to Ruby about team attack names. Mine never seem to come out right compared to hers." Jaune said stepping out into the hall followed by Pyrrha and Ren. "Are Ruby and Blake already in bed?" The seemingly innocent question was enough to make Weiss break down into tears in the middle of the hallway. "Was it something I said, I'm sorry please stop crying," he asked pleadingly.

Knowing Weiss wasn't likely to stop Yang walked over to her picking her up bridal style and walking into their dorm room. "You might want to come in for this." With some worry team JNPR walked into Yang and Weiss' dorm room finding it strangely empty of the other two members.

"What is this about Yang?" Pyrrha asked, with thoughts of the worst case scenario rushing to the front of her mind.

Placing Weiss into her bed Yang turned around to face the others, "Ruby and Blake didn't make it back from the mission."

"Well they should be fine. I mean Blake does have survival training." Jaune said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Jaune, Ruby and Blake aren't coming back, they ran into someone much stronger than them and couldn't get away." The words seemed to cut through team JNPR like a knife. Sure Huntsman knew the dangers of the job, but they never actually expected any of their friends to die.

"Yang are you ok?" The question was likely to be asked countless times in the future so Yang decided to vent while giving an answer.

"No Jaune I'm not ok, my sister is dead along with my partner because I wasn't there to help them. Weiss is having a mental breakdown, god knows I'm going to look out for her since Ruby would have wanted me to, and Team RWBY is done for. I'm not even sure I can be Huntress anymore after everything it's taken from me!" Yang's rant increased in volume with each word until she was nearly yelling at Jaune.

"Yang calm down this isn't your fault and yelling at Jaune isn't going to make it any better." Pyrrha said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Pyrrha it's ok, Yang I want you to hit me." Jaune said tapping his chest.

"I'm not going to hit you Jaune. I may be mad but I won't take it out on you." Yang said as she bumped her fist into his chest causing him to stumble backwards, "Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem, come on let's give them some space they must be tired." Jaune exited the room with his team following behind him.

"So Weiss are you still awake?" The question seemed pointless when Yang saw the Heiress turn over in bed to face her.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd look after me?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it's not a task I'll be able to perform after tomorrow." Yang said as she peered out into the distance through the window.

"You plan on going somewhere?"

"Yep, and I doubt I'll survive to come back, but hey I have a death wish now so I have that going for me." The gallows humor didn't fit Yang and Weiss could see the spark gone from her eyes. The eyes she saw belonged to someone who has given up on life.

"Well that makes two of us then. So how idiotic is this plan of yours?"

"Probably one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had, you want to tag along?"

"I have the sneaking suspicion you'll need me for one of your plans steps otherwise you'd crash the moment you got of Beacon's cliff."

"All right then, we can get our last good night of sleep then head out early in the morning. Hopefully when this is over we can put all of it behind us and move on." With those words Yang flipped the light switch and went to bed. Unbeknownst to them the blonde leader was sat outside the door listening and thinking of a promise once made.

* * *

_"O Flora, of the moon, of the dream. O little ones, O fleeting will of the ancients." _The prayer rang through Ruby's head gently opening her eyes to see an expansive sky covered completely in clouds. Sitting up to look around she found herself lying down in a field of white flowers with some tombstones around the edges. She recognized the place as the cemetery next to the church but it was different, there was an iron fence around the edges and beyond that a vast expansion of nothingness. Looking over the edge she say a layer of clouds a few miles down and several stone pillars reaching out into the cloud line above.

_"Let the hunter be safe, let him find comfort. And let this dream, his captor…"_ Walking around the edge of the fence Ruby found the gate leading out. Taking another glance over the edge Ruby guessed that they must be on top of a pillar similar to the ones in the distance.

_"Foretell a pleasant awakening..." _The voice was getting louder as she approached what she could only guess was the front of the church. She found the source of the song a pale woman with white hair, standing at the foot of the church wearing a frilly dress. Ruby felt a doll like quality to the cloths and took immediate notice of the segmented fingers reminding her of the prosthetics that some people had to get after an accident.

_"Be, one day, a fond, distant memory."_ With the prayer ending Ruby decided to finally talk to the woman.

_"_Um, hello there, do you know where we are? I'm kind of lost at the moment." The woman's eyes focused on Ruby and as she finally took notice of the little girl in red standing before her.

"I'm sorry little hunter, it's odd for someone to talk to me during their first visit to the workshop. You must have seen something interesting before coming here."

"You could say that," Ruby said while rubbing her head awkwardly. "So where exactly are we?"

"Welcome to the Hunters Workshop, where all Hunters go when they dream."

"Wow," The excitement was clearly shown through Ruby's eyes as she thought about the possibilities around her. "But I'm a Huntress, should I be here?"

"It appears that the title has changed then, are all Hunters called Huntress now?"

"Not exactly, females are usually referred to as Huntress and males as Huntsman, though some people preferred to be called one over the other."

"Thank you Huntress, now is there anything you require assistance with?"

"Is there a way out of here? My fiends might get worried if I'm gone for so long."

"Simply find the Tombstone that calls to you and it will take you back, before you go though please take a gift." The doll held out a small rock with a carving in it, when she dropped it into Ruby's hand it passed right through it only to clatter upon the ground. "It seems your body is still in the waking world, may I give a blessing instead little Huntress?" she asked while reaching out her hand.

"Sure," Ruby readily placed her hand in the woman's who then placed her other hand on top cupping Ruby's hand between them.

"_For it is in death that you awaken anew, through blood you become a hunter of beasts and mankind in search of ancient echoes. Swift in speed and tainted by blood, I drown your soul, and by my word, unleash thee." _Ruby felt a cold sensation rinse over her like being held under freezing water before her senses returned to normal, looking up at the Woman Ruby saw a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the help. I never did catch your name."

"You can call me Doll, Huntress."

"Alright Miss Doll, I'll see you later." With those words Ruby brushed her hand against a lit tombstone and began to dissipate. As her world began to vanish Ruby heard Doll say a phrase as she vanished.

_"Farewell, good Huntress. May you find your worth in the waking world."_

* * *

Waking up Ruby felt constrained by her bed she couldn't roll over and felt something tightly gripping her wrists and ankles. Opening her eyes she saw the underside of a wooden roof that made up whatever building she was in. Turning her head slightly Ruby noticed that she was resting in a coffin with cuffs around her wrists and a realization dawned on her causing her to yell.

"I don't want to be a vampire, there's so much I haven't done in my life yet. I haven't gotten to go to the beach with everyone or try sunbathing." She began to cry by this point, "I'll never be another family photo, and everyone will say 'There's the picture of the Xiao Long family and their set of creepy floating cloths,' I didn't want to die young and come back undead."

Dunstan could only take so much before he decided to walk over to the coffin and into Ruby's view. "Would you please be quite? The incense I have burning may keep the beats away but they can only do so much to starve their curiosity."

"Ah!" Ruby screamed. "Stay away Vampire," She brought her fingers together to create a small cross to keep the man away.

"I'm not a dammed vampire, I'm a Hunter. Now. Be. Quite." The last three words were heavily emphasized and seemed to get the point across since it silenced Ruby. "Good, now do you have any questions for me?"

"Why did you attack me?" The words flew from Ruby's mouth before she even realized she had said them.

"In my line of work anything stalking you is usually an enemy. I am sorry about attacking you though I even applied a salve to the bruise I left on your back should be gone in a day or two."

"Alright, so where is my weapon and scroll?"

"If you mean that red metallic contraption strapped to your back it's somewhere safe along with those rectangles that were on your belts."

"Third question, why am I in a coffin and cuffed." She shook her hands letting the chains clink against each other to emphasis the point.

"Technically two questions, but whatever, I won't argue. The coffin is more comfortable then the floor so that's my hospitality."

"Not feeling very welcomed in these cuffs."

"Those are because your friend attacked me when I tried giving you back to her, so blame her for making me not the most trusting person right now." He gestured to the coffin next to Ruby turning around she saw Blake sleeping soundly in the wooden frame.

"Is Blake ok!?" Ruby immediately went back into panic mode for her injured friend and teammate.

"She should be fine, I bandaged all her wounds and they seemed to be healing sporadically in some locations, is that normal?"

"She just has aura exhaustion she should be fine with a nights rest."

"That's good to hear, I'd hate to have killed a child over this." He walked towards an altar that stood at the end of the building, an ominous blue glow emanating from behind the pedestal. Picking something up he walked back to her. "Here have some chicken," offering her a bit Ruby shied away from his hand. "Come on, I don't want your friends to think I was starving you when they show up to get you."

Taking a bite Ruby found it delicious and gladly took the rest devouring it in no time. Looking up at him she found her vision start to blur and her eyes become heavy. "What, what's happening?" The words came slowly as her world began to spin.

"Just a sedative, when you wake up your friends would have hopefully already retrieved you and I can be done with this nonsense."

"No fair." Was all she could get out as she felt her eyes close, when they closed though she saw a strange symbol in her mind, a long line with two pincers coming off of it and a dot at the bottom. Trying to focus on the image she felt her body lighten and ease wash over her before vanishing.

Dunstan was stood over where Ruby was awe struck over what had just happened, the little girl had used a Hunter's Mark and vanished to god knows where. Something only Hunters should be capable of using. After a moment of waiting he heard a something hit the ground behind him turning around he saw Ruby asleep next to the lamp. Picking her up he put her back in the coffin and walked over to the window to try and figure out what had just occurred. With no explanation coming to mind his thoughts turned to Yharnam and he remembered what one of his mentors told him after he undertook her burden so she could rest in peace.

_"This too is hunters' work, but bears no honor. A burden you may choose to carry"_

"Eileen is this truly my duty as a Hunter?" He asked, as he ran his fingers across metal badge crafted to look like a crow spreading its wings.

* * *

When morning came Yang and Weiss were already awake and cleaning their weapon in the dorm room, Yang packing extra shells into her pouch and Weiss grabbing a few extra Dust vials. Once stocked they walked towards Beacon's docks the school was nearly empty this early in the morning and they only passed a handful of students before their goal was in sight. Before they could clear the courtyard though Jaune walked in front of them stopping their approach.

"Did you know I promised Ruby that I'd look after you should anything happen to her? She wanted to make sure her team stayed safe even without her nearby and now you're going to throw your life away trying to get revenge."

"Jaune, we are getting on that bullhead so either get out of our way or we go through you." Weiss said while menacingly pointing her rapier Myrtenaster at him.

"I guess there's no stopping you then," Pulling out his scroll he held it to his head as Yang cocked her gauntlets, "Pyrrha can you get everyone to the docks armored and armed? OK then, see you soon."

"What, you plan on having your team back you up Vomit Boy. We'll be long gone before they arrive." Yang said getting ready to start the fight at a moment's notice.

"Nope, you're going to wait patiently for my team to arrive and then we're going to see who wants to join us on this trip to the Emerald Forest," The words stunned Yang. Jaune Arc was willing to put aside his chances to attend Beacon to join a suicide mission. Waiting for a few minutes the rest of team JNPR arrived clothed in their battle attire and armed.

"What do you need broken Jaune?" Nora asked while playfully twirling her war hammer Magnhild.

"Guys I'm about to ask you for something really stupid and I'd understand if you wanted no part in it. I'm going with Yang and Weiss after whoever killed Ruby and Blake. If we lose we'll be dead and if we win we can't return to Beacon. I'm sorry but I'm no longer fit to be your leader." Jaune was clearly hurt saying those words to his team, knowing that he was abandoning them to keep a promise he made.

Pyrrha was the first to place a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune you're my partner, I could never abandon you."

"You'd lose everything you've worked for, all those tournaments you won and training you went through would amount to nothing if we went rogue like this." Jaune said trying to keep his partner from throwing away her life's work just for him.

"Jaune this is my choice, besides we can always be farmers or something after this." Pyrrha said with a grin.

"Come on Jaune, turn that frown upside down, after all you have me and Ren to watch your back." Nora said enthusiastically as she pulled Ren along next to her.

"Guys, you have no Idea how happy I am I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like you."

"I wouldn't call us lucky Jaune after all we are jumping into the mouth of the beast."

"Yeah but we're doing it together, so let's go get a bullhead." Looking over the docks they spotted one lone aircraft sitting on its platform.

The pilot turned around when he heard the compartment door open only to hear the words, "Sorry," before he was knocked out with a blow to the head. Laying him down on the ground everyone boarded the Bullhead as Weiss went through the start-up sequence for the engines.

"Sure you can fly this thing Princess?"

"You just worry about what we do when we arrive I never really perfected my landing skills for vertical takeoff vehicles." The Bullhead lifted off the platform and headed for the Emerald forest making a beeline for their destination.

* * *

An alarm went off in Ozpin's office alerting him to an unscheduled take off. Going through the camera feed he immediately realized what had happened and where his students we're flying to. Pressing a button on his scroll he started his call.

"Glynda, do we have Bullheads currently stationed in our docks?"

"We should only have one currently parked at the docks and it should be leaving in 2 hours with team CFVY on board for their next mission. Why are you asking?"

"Please contact Vale and get two bullheads sent Beacon as quickly as possible, I have to go retrieve some of our students."

"It will arrive at the docks in about 10 minutes do you want me to accompany you?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd appreciate it. What about your classes?"

"The students will simply have to make do without combat class today I'm afraid."

"I simply hope that we don't arrive too late." Ozpin finished grabbing his cane and scroll as he walked into the elevator. As the doors closed the video file of Miss Belladonna fighting the man could be seen paused on his scroll, the image was Blake's one successful strike against the man drawing blood from the attack. With a sigh he closed the scroll and got ready for what would likely be a long day.

* * *

**I really enjoyed making that little prayer the Plain Doll uses when blessing Ruby, I tried to model it after how Pyrrha unlocks Jaune's aura and I feel that it came out pretty well. As most of you probably figured out after the second chapter, Ruby is on her way to becoming a Hunter. Since Ozpin and Glynda are about 10 minutes behind team JNPR and WY you can expect a fight scene next chapter, so tune in next Sunday for the next installment of Hunter to Huntsman.**

**Edit notes: Grammar and Punctuation. Starting to wonder if the rhymes at the top are to on the nose about some chapters though I could be thinking that since I've written these stories and know what each stanza a reference to explicitly. Don't expect a rewrite. **


	5. Raging Dragon

_**Hope returned to those who wake. A truce between strangers peace doesn't make. Rooks and Knights decide to charge. While the true enemy remains at large.**_

**Bets are closed folks, the odds are currently 7 to 1 that Dunstan beats our team of vengeance seeking Huntsman, 3 to 1 that Pyrrha manages to cause some serious damage before her defeat and 3 to 1 that Yang in her rage manages to best our intrepid Hunter. Side bets include Ruby running in to stop the fight, Weiss crashing the Bullhead, Ozpin being a badass and Glynda being furious at the teams upon recovery.**

**You may notice this is going up late Saturday night, I plan on this hopefully becoming the norm for future chapter posts if I finish them on time. I've had some fun writing this, also in case you were wondering those odds are from people reviewing and PMing me about how they think this chapter will go. Some of you will be going home a tad bit richer in the criteria of funbucks (funbucks are a nonredeemable resource, don't try to exchange funbucks for actual currency people will look at you weirdly if you try to do this). So without further ado the continuation of Hunter to Huntsman.**

**Also thanks to whoever 'DBZ Announcer' is, it was fun to read your spoof review in the Announcer's voice.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by their respective publisher.**

* * *

Nothing made sense to Dunstan a Hunter's Mark can only be used by Hunters people who have survived the blood ministration and dreamt of the workshop. People strong enough in mind, body, and spirit to keep the plague at bay while harnessing the power the ministrations provided. Sure these methods would lead to some Hunters only surviving a few years, but those who survived continued to grow in strength until they became devoured by their inner beast. A fate most Hunters would face should they not pass before the blood took them. So why was a little girl seemingly untouched by the plague and bearing no visible marks of a transfusion able to use a Hunters ability. He sat in front of Gehrman's grave starring into the carved stone with annoyance with the moon held high in the sky.

"Is this some form of cosmic retribution?" He gave a small chuckle, "and here I am talking to an empty grave. You'd probably say something about 'cleaning up your own messes,' and I'd argue that this wasn't my fault." Dunstan looked at the grave momentarily almost expecting it to reply when he sat up.

Dusting off the dirt that clung to his attire he then picked up a half drunken bottle of whiskey pouring its entirety over the gravestone. "A toast to another Hunter filling our dwindling ranks, may she not kill her future teacher unless he becomes possessed by a Great One or some being of cosmic nightmares." With the empty bottle in hand he threw it over the iron fence that surrounded the graveyard. Hearing it land against the dirt he sighed to himself, "that was a lot more impressive when it fell through the ether for eternity."

Walking back into the workshop Dunstan heard the rattle of some chains and rolled out of the way of a hindered punch. Turning a round he saw his other guest had awoken and was clearly displeased with her accommodations. Raising his cane he pointed it at the girl causing her to back off slightly in fear of her armed adversary.

"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to do. Here I am practically giving you the clothes off my back and you decide to up and attack me."

"Are you kidding me!" She screamed in anger. "You knock me out, handcuff me, and put me into a coffin next to Ruby. You didn't even give her a proper burial. She at least deserves that much."

"Why would I ever bury a living person? Now would you sit down before you reopen one of your wounds, I'm not patching you up twice." Blake brushed her hand over the bandages that lined her side, while trying to take in everything that was just said.

"Ruby's alive?"

"Yes and if you simply took her back when I offered, the both of you wouldn't be stuck out here tonight." He took a few steps back giving Blake plenty of room to check on her leader. She placed her hand against Ruby's wrist and felt the steady beat of a heart.

Giving a sigh of relief Blake turned back to the man glaring at him to keep his distance from her leader. As he grabbed a seat she followed his every move while looking for a possible way out. The chance of escaping with Ruby was slim, but with her hands and feet cuffed she wouldn't make it very far before he caught up with her.

"If you want to leave the door is open though your leader would be sad over your sudden and unavoidable demise." He said fully expecting her to try.

"Is that a threat?"

"Merely an observation mostly for her sake," He said while motioning to the coffin. "Take a look for yourself."

Backing away towards the window Blake looked out seeing some Grimm running through the forest's edge their eyes glowing against the black night. Why they all didn't just storm the defenseless structure made her wonder what was special about it. It reminded her of sharks circling a prey they weren't sure how to attack. It would tough fight to break through their lines even if she wasn't exhausted and cuffed.

Turning back around Blake saw him still sitting in the same spot with a smirk on his face at her situation. "Well if you're not going to be leaving you might as well want to grab a seat."

"I'll stand." She said looking at the cane that stayed within his arms reach at all times.

"Not going to sleep?"

"Not while you're still alive."

"Isn't that a little harsh. I didn't kill you after you clearly tried to kill me."

"You haven't earned any trust and I won't sleep until I know we're safe." Blake said as she stood next to Ruby's coffin.

"Then how about we play a game? You can stay where you are and this will hopefully get each of us open up if only a bit."

"What choice do I have?"

"More than you'd think for a supposed prisoner. We both take turns asking a question about the other. If either of us doesn't want to answer say 'pass' and we'll get another question to ask. Are you willing to play?" The offer was tempting since she had been sent to observe the man in question, but it was clear he was fishing for information on either her or Beacon.

"I'll go first." Blake said getting a gesture to continue from the man. "What's your name?"

"Sure you don't want to ask what my villainous plan for world domination is instead."

"Sure you're not deflecting the question."

"Touché, my name is Dunstan Arkwright Hunter of Hunters." He said as he stood up giving a polite bow as if addressing a noble before sitting back down. "Now what is your name? I can't keep referring to you as 'you' for the rest of the night."

"Sure you don't want to know why I was sent here." She responded in a tone mimicking Dunstan's.

"The night is still young there will be time for that later if you want to answer my questions." Dunstan said trying to reaffirm that it was a game played by choice.

"My name is Blake Belladonna Huntress in Training." As she finished talking Blake immediately regretted answering the question so instinctively.

"So you're still in training. Well given a few more years you'll be a something to reckon with." Blake was actually unsure on how to take the compliment given to her by her captor.

"What's a Hunter of Hunters?"

"Someone who hunts down Hunters who have strayed from the path." Blake waited for him to elaborate only to meet with silence. "You want me to elaborate you'll need to ask the right questions. Why do you wear a bow?"

Blake froze the question wondering why he chose to ask such a question perhaps he knew or was just seeking confirmation on whether she was hiding anything. "Pass"

"Okay, where did you study to be a Huntress?"

"Beacon Academy. Why did you ask about my bow?"

"Pass." Dunstan said hoping to forget one of his biggest failures.

"What's a Hunter?"

"Someone who has taken it upon themselves to fight beasts so that others can sleep at night. What does your school's teaching focus on?" Dunstan asked thinking of the complex mechanics, large weaponry, explosives, and the study of the stars some workshops specialized in.

"We're taught to fight and kill Grimm. Specialization is based on what a student will benefit from most be it dust, aura, or weaponry." Thinking it over Blake wondered what would help narrow down where he was from and possibly what he was doing in the forest. "Where were you taught?"

"I was taught to be Hunter in Yharnam though most of my training was done by fighting beasts in the streets." The lack of formal training was surprising along with the knowledge of the town or village he was taught in. Though villages weren't uncommon neither was them vanishing in the night due to Grimm. "How's the study of astronomy going in your city?"

"Once someone figured out that the sun is basically one of countless stars interest just died off. Especially since nothing of use against the Grimm ever came from the study. I'd say there hasn't been any new information on the subject in the last few centuries." Blake's answer got the Hunter to smile underneath the cloth mask and though it was hidden Blake could see a clear shift in his body.

"Sorry I'm just a tad bit happy it's been a while since I've heard any good news." Dunstan answered trying to calm himself back down.

"Why are you out here?"

"Pass"

"Where's Yharnam?"

"Pass"

"What's your biggest secret?" Blake asked on a whim seeing a pattern in Dunstan's responses and the end of their game approaching. Figuring she might as well go all in before he stopped.

"I don't dream." He listlessly answered.

"What?" She hadn't expected a real answer and wondered if he even had given a true response.

"I don't dream anymore. I haven't been able to dream for about a month it's been that way ever since I got here. I haven't been able to see her for a month and it scares me that I may not be able to see her ever again." The answer was serious and it scared Blake that someone would reveal something like that. Dreaming may have been a cultural reference she didn't get, but the way he mentioned the girl made it sound like she was gone.

"I'm sorry." The words just came to her trying to say something.

"I'd even take a nightmare if it meant dreaming again, but sometime you have to deal with what you're given. Now what is your secret?"

A dozen thoughts came to Blake's mind. How she used to be a member of a known and still active terrorist organization. The feeling of guilt over betraying her own kind even if she felt it was the right thing to do. Hiding from the world behind a single black bow in fear of what others would think. Worrying about what the White Fang was up to and how she felt it was her responsibility to stop them. All these thoughts rushed through her head as her mouth began to open trying to say one.

"I'm, I'm"-the words failing to come to her-"Pass."

"Thought so, next time you ask a question try to at least repay the kindness with an answer." Finishing up his response he blew out the last source of light blanketing the room in darkness. Blake was about to attack when she noticed him waving his hand and looking directly at her. Blake recognized the action and let her eyes wonder the room as if she couldn't see and wondering how he could. "Now go to bed I'll keep watch for the night. If I'm lucky your friends will arrive in the morning."

Blake tried to keep her eyes on Dunstan, but she knew that doing so would give away her heritage and the last thing she wanted was to have her throat slit just because she couldn't happened to come across a racist. Crawling into the coffin she realized just how tired she actually was when her eyes began to close and her mind blur as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Dunstan awoke when the morning sun shot through his window, seeing his guests still slumbering be decided to make use of the day by replenish his dwindling supply of firewood. Grabbing his favorite tool for felling the trees in the surrounding area he holstered his pistol and strapped his cane to his side like one would a sword to free up his right hand.

Walking to the outskirts of his clearing drew his arm back ready to topple the first tree when he saw flying contraptions in the distance heading in his direction. Normally this wouldn't be anything of note except this one was flying low and continued to descend until it was below the tops of the trees. Dunstan could easily hear the monstrosity carving out a path through the forest towards him. Taking a few steps to his right Dunstan stood still as the metal goliath slid past him destroying the tree he was about to cut down, while also leaving behind a trail of destruction a couple hundred feet into the forest.

The metal contraption opened on one side and a blonde boy wearing a knight's chest piece fell out of the machine as it slid past, after rolling to a stop in front of him the boy fell to his knees emptying his stomach upon the ground. He seemed to struggle for a moment to regain his footing as he tried standing up, seeing him stumble back onto the ground Dunstan offered him a hand. Pulling him up the boy stood about eye to eye with him, getting a better look he saw the plate armor attached to his chest along with a sword in a sheath on his belt.

"Are you going to be all right?" it seemed like the appropriate question after the blonde knight had just empties most of his stomach upon the ground.

"I'll be fine, just need to get my footing back and take some deep breaths. Thanks for the hand, names Jaune Arc." He stood with his chest puffed out trying to seem larger or perhaps more impressive.

"You can call me Dunstan, a Hunter of beasts and all things blood addled." Holding out his left hand for a greeting Jaune took notice of the cane strapped to his back along with the large pistol holstered on his side, the weapon seemed almost archaic in nature lacking a magazine and having a hammer strike the back to ignite the propellant. The most shocking though was what was currently strapped to his right hand. It looked like a large spear head was attached to a boiler using train parts. Not wanting to be rude Jaune took his hand and shook it.

"Well, I have to make sure everyone else is ok." Looking at the destruction finally Dunstan saw the path carved through the forest it looked like someone had chopped down all the trees using a sledge hammer. Then you had the path carved out to the front gate surrounding the church, which now had a 4 foot deep trench leading from the forest edge to his gate.

"I just got this place a month ago and it already looks like it was in the center of a battlefield." Jaune immediately stopped and turned to him wondering why anyone would live out in the Grimm infested forest.

"You actually own this place?"

"I claimed it after the previous owner passed away and took over all his duties I had to evict quite the large lady afterwards it was a nightmare of a job if I remember."

"Wait, what happened to the previous owner then?"

"He came down with a sudden case of death. The apparent cause was a flaming cane being run through his chest."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate."

"Not really, he was a shell of his former self merely a puppet being used to satisfy another being. He even smiled as he passed away. I'd list it as a mercy killing at best and forced retirement at worst." As Jaune began going over everything he just heard a few more people stepped out of the downed craft.

Dunstan saw four more people walk out all dressed in bright radiant clothing. The sight was one to behold, the amount of color found in one location almost hurt Dunstan's eyes after only seeing the colors grey, black, and blood red for so long. The blonde girl punched the machine shaking it slightly and started yelling at it.

"I thought you said you knew how to pilot this thing, what was with the crash landing Weiss?" A girl with ghost white hair and just as pale complexion stepped out of the vehicle see seemed annoyed by the blonde's question.

"I told you before that I have trouble landing these things."

"When you said you had trouble I expected a jarring landing not for you to cut a path through the forest then carve a dirt trench all the way to the front door."

Pyrrha stepped between both of them, "Guys what happened to Jaune?"

"I think he was leaning on the door when it opened I doubt he fell to far from us though." Ren said as he brushed off some of the dirt that stuck to his sleeves.

"Hey guys, I'm over here!" All eyes immediately turned to Jaune and the man standing next to him. Weiss' eyes shrunk to pinpricks as she stumbled backwards away from him ending with her falling to the ground and screaming. In an instant Yang's eyes turned red and launched herself towards him using a blast from her gauntlets Ember Celica. Seeing the blonde flying at him he pushed Jaune out of the way with his left hand and the stake retracted into the device ready to attack, as pressure built up in the apparatus it began to hiss. When they each attacked their fists collided causing an explosion to kick up a cloud of dust around them.

"Is that how you were taught to greet strangers?" Dunstan joked as the smoke began to clear giving both of them a better look at how the other fared from the exchange.

Yang could see that the man's arm was mostly unharmed and he stood unfazed by the blow she dealt, not even shaking from the impact. She couldn't say the same about herself though with her right arm numb from the clash of her fist against the stake head.

"No, this is just how I greet murderers," Yang's aura exploded outwards forcing Dunstan to leap back to avoid the searing blast that accompanied her raging roar.

"Now that's more like the beasts I know, get angry and use that fury to try to kill me. Let each blow bring you a step closer to the bests we all hunt." The taunt clearly got to Yang since she leaped at him again trying to kill her target.

Sure looking fine and feeling fine were two very different things so assuming he was just hiding the damage Yang started throwing a flurry of punches knowing no one could beat her in a close quarters brawl. Each swing she took would cause him to leap backwards just out of her reach and every missed punch only added more fuel to the fire that burned in her. The fifth time he leaped back he planted his feet and raised his weapon priming the stake. Knowing this was her chance Yang charged forward leaving a trail of embers in her wake. She was so focused on the weapon in his right hand she failed to notice him unholstering his pistol until she was already midstrike. Yang expected to just shrug off the bullet after all it was just a pistol so when the barrel lit up she made no effort of dodging. She felt the metal projectile crash into her chest with what felt like the force of a truck immediately halting her attack and stunning her. Yang could only watch as he wound up for his next strike the contraption built up pressure and the stake pulled back momentarily before shooting forward. The impact reminded her of the time she took a Paladin's punch only this time she was to hurt already to get back up completely.

Dunstan walked over to where Yang was as she tried fruitlessly to stand resting her hand on her knee for support. He primed the stake again and prepared his final attack when Yang closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't make it out of the fight alive. She expected the stake to pierce her chest along with her heart, but Instead of the stake being run through her she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. Opening her eyes Yang saw Jaune taking the force of the impact with his shield.

"Stay out of this little knight my business is only with those who attack me. Now step back and let us continue or you'll be forced to join the fray."

"I can't let you do that. I made a promise to a close friend of mine to protect her."

"A true knight through and through it seems do you truly wish to duel me?"

"Oh no, I don't want to duel you that would be suicide, luckily I have friends." Dunstan rolled just as a hail of bullets flew past were he stood. Looking for the source he saw the person clad in green opening fire with the speed of a Gatling gun from his pistols. Continuing to roll out of the way he noticed the Jaune carrying the brawler away from the fight when he saw a girl come flying at him out of the corner of his eyes wielding a giant hammer. The explosion from the impact heated Dunstan's face due to how close he was. Nora quickly closed the distance and began taking swings with her hammer forcing him back. Having the girl between him and the green clad gunner he knew that he was safe from any bullets lest friendly fire start happening.

She brought her hammer back for another swing only to be interrupted with a pistol shot to the shoulder. The brief pause let Dunstan slam his fist into her gut lifting her off the ground before the Stake Driver fired off propelling her across the field coming to a sudden stop when she hit the ground. With Nora out of the fight Ren charged him to hopefully buy Jaune and Pyrrha enough time for their plan.

* * *

Jaune set Yang down next to Weiss who was cradling her knees and mumbling something to herself over and over again. "Weiss we need your help Ren and Pyrrha can't hold him off forever." She was unresponsive and seemed to be in her own world. Not having any time to waste Jaune did the first thing that came to mind and slapped Weiss across the face. "My team is fighting out there putting their lives on the line to help you. Now either you help us win this or you can sit here and die when he's through with us."

Standing up Weiss wiped her eyes clean and stared back at him, "What do you need me to do?"

"Think you can do that speed thing to two people at once?"

"I'll manage who do you want me to speed up?"

"At this point whoever is still standing once we get in position. After you do that just get out of here and look after Yang she took a bad hit back there." Jaune motioned to the unconscious brawler.

"Still trying to look out for us Jaune?"

"What can I say I'm a man who keeps his promises now let's go and end this fight." Jaune ran back towards the fight just in time to see Ren get thrown back by an explosion and fall to the ground unconscious. Pyrrha was on the opposite side from Jaune with her shield held up as she approached the man in tandem with Jaune slowly approaching with his shield raised. Seeing them approach Dunstan let go of the grip on the Stake Driver and let the weapon fall to the ground with a thud as he pulled his cane off of his waist giving it a twirl to get reacquainted with the weapon.

"Come on now I've hardly worked up a sweat, try a little harder and you might walk away from this in one piece." When neither reacted to his little threat Dunstan knew he wouldn't be able to get one to jump the gun on their two pronged attack. Keeping both of his opponents in the corner of his eyes he waited for them to make their move.

The stalemate both parties stood at was suddenly broken when Jaune gave the signal, "Weiss now!"

Dunstan couldn't see the petite girl standing behind the knight when a spark of some kind flew over him and landed at the foot of both fighters expanding into some complex circle and causing them to glow. Before he could tell what happened both fighters were upon him closing the gap and attacking quicker than he thought possible. He managed to parry Jaune's strike only to take a sword slash across his back drawing some blood across his cloths.

They continued to push him back with each swing getting quicker as Dunstan began to tire out. Jaune pushed forward ahead of his partner only for his attack to be interrupted with a bullet to his chest. Before Dunstan could take advantage of the opportunity a spear flew at him catching him in the arm.

The spear was imbedded in his forearm with the head of it sticking out the other side. Luckily it didn't separate his arm from the rest of him. Jaune was running his hand across the dent that now adorned his armor when he saw the damage Pyrrha had done to Dunstan. It made him pale in appearance and the Champion wasn't fairing much better since neither of them had ever done this kind of harm to a person before. Usually the fight would end or the person would faint from aura exhaustion before it got to that stage and here was Dunstan slowly ripping the spear from his arm before throwing it into the ground.

"Now this is a fight, I haven't felt so alive in weeks." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a vial full of a crimson liquid and stabbed the concoction into his thigh as a hiss escaped his mouth from the sensation. The wound began to seal itself as he approached the stunned warriors. "Come on, you started this fight so try to entertain me a bit longer."

Jaune started to take notice of the blood that soaked Dunstan's clothes it was from wounds he and his team had inflicted. Thinking quickly he charged Dunstan to keep the fight away from his disarmed teammate. His sword clashed against the cane emitting sparks from the blades, using both his hands Jaune tried to push Dunstan back to no avail. If anything Jaune was being pressured back as Dunstan continued to press onwards with each step Jaune's sword came closer to his own face. One more step and a flick of the wrist threw Crocea Mors into the ground next to Jaune ending with a canes tip pointed at his throat.

"Yield Jaune Arc so that you may yet return to those you love." The threat was immediate and apparent with the weapon held at his throat.

"What about Blake and Ruby, why are you giving me the option of surrender when you gave them none?"

"Attacking Ruby was a mistake I am deeply sorry for and Blake would not listen to reason so I had to end the fight. You however can still end this call off your team and you can take them all back to wherever you came from." When he finished talking Dunstan felt something sharp poking him in the back and immediately regretted looking away from his second opponent.

"You are going to lower your weapon and come with us for the murder of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna." Pyrrha said with her spear in pressed against Dunstan's back.

"Afraid I can't since there's no guarantee you wouldn't kill me the moment I lower my cane. You stab me and I kill your leader not the best way for a knight to pass on. So what do you say Jaune?" Dunstan seemed to be completely ignoring Pyrrha at this point and only talking to Jaune.

"Pyrrha don't lower your weapon." Jaune said as the point of the cane pricked his neck drawing blood.

"Call off your partner and we can both walk away from this." Dunstan replied feeling the spear begin to pressure his skin with Pyrrha mimicking his movement.

"We don't get to walk away from this one way or another it ends here the only difference being how many bodies are brought back."

Dunstan stared Jaune in the eye trying to see if he was bluffing and only saw defiance and resolve shinning back at him. Slowly pulling his weapon away from Jaune's neck he dropped it while raising his hands above his head in surrender. "I give up."

Jaune collapsed to the ground his legs shaking as adrenaline wore off. "Oh thank god. I really didn't want to die back there. Now let's get out of here you have a lot to answer for."

"Aren't you going to retrieve Ruby and Blake?"

"They're still here?" Jaune asked wondering how the bodies could still be in one piece after a night in the Grimm infested forest.

"I have them resting in coffins at my workshop." He responded feeling the spear poke him in the back again.

"Why would you have them?" Pyrrha said concerned over the possibility of a trap or him trying to escape.

"I couldn't leave them in the forest after beating them. It isn't right to leave a person in the wild especially with beasts prowling around." The possibility of a proper burial was something amazing to Huntsman and Huntresses since when they are recovered it's usually only fragments of the weaponry that remains.

"Pyrrha stay behind him I'll take the front. Dunstan you're going to take us to them and if we can we'll bring them back with us." Jaune ordered as they began making their way to the workshop.

As they passed the downed craft Jaune's shield blocked the stab of a rapier meant for Dunstan. Sparks bouncing off as Weiss got leaped back ready to try again. "Weiss, stop the fights over."

"Not until he's dead!" She yelled charging again as Jaune kept his shield raised.

"We're not killers he's given up."

"He took Ruby and Blake from us how can we let him live. After everything he's done, after everything we've done to get here it can't have been for nothing."

"Would Ruby have wanted you to kill him after he surrendered to us?"

"Don't use her as an excuse for me to spar his life."

"Don't use her as an excuse to take his life. He's in our custody and we're going to see Ruby and Blake."

"You mean." Weiss froze thinking about the possibility of her partner being alive.

"After he fought them he didn't leave them in the woods to be devoured. He said it was the right thing to do." Jaune said dashing Weiss' hopes.

We'll bring them back right?"

"It's the least we can do for them." Jaune said as Weiss stepped out of their way allowing them to continue up to the building with her following just behind Pyrrha.

Opening the front door the hinges squeaked from wear and tear over the years. When it was fully opened they could see books stacked around the edges, a messy altar was stood at the back with some device lying atop it, and in the center of the room sat two coffins with their lids open revealing Ruby and Blake resting peacefully in them. Jaune covered his mouth in shock and Pyrrha froze at the sight of her comrades.

Walking over to the coffins Dunstan gave each of them a swift kick to wake its occupants. "Sleeping beauties you have some visitors wake up."

Ruby was the first to stir giving a large yawn as she stretched her arms into the air. Rubbing her eyes she looked around to see Weiss drop Myrtenaster and walk over only to embrace her in a hug. "You unimaginable dunce do you have any idea how sad I was when we got word you were dead. I thought I lost my best friend," Weiss tightened her grip on the drowsy leader. "Don't you ever run off on your own again as partners we have to watch each other's backs and keep the other safe."

"Weiss I'm fine this Hunter made sure me and Blake were someplace safe after he accidentally attacked me and knocked Blake out," Ruby paused for a moment recalling the events of last night when something came to mind. "I never did ask you your name mind telling me now after all you do owe me after what you did."

Dunstan couldn't tell if she was referring to the unprovoked backstab or the drugging deciding to play it safe he decided to comply. "My name is Dunstan Arkwright, Hunter of Hunters." Giving a polite bow he saw Blake start to wake up.

"Blake you're alright!" Jaune cheered from the sight of another living friend thought dead.

"Yeah I'm alive." Blake said slightly surprised half expecting herself to be dead after falling asleep. Looking around she saw Weiss to crying into Ruby's shoulder.

"You might want to take this celebration outside I doubt your friends will stay unconscious forever and I don't want them running in here with those weapons of theirs." Dunstan quickly undid the cuffs he put on Ruby's cuffs letting her jump around before he turned to Blake's.

Walking outside they were greeted with the sight of a second bullhead properly landed next to the crashed one along with their Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin. Taking immediate notice of the situation along with two older individuals Dunstan raised his hands above his head. "I surrender no need to destroy any more of my property."

Ozpin looked over his students, finding Ruby and Blake among them brought a slight smile to his face, "I'm just here to collect my students if you're going to surrender though I see no problem with accepting."

"I resend that statement feel free to have them though. They already caused so damage to my property as is and I doubt I'd ever be able to fix it." Dunstan motioned to the crashed bullhead along with the trench carved through the surrounding field.

"Any reason why three of my students are currently unconscious?"

"That would be my fault, sir." Jaune said as he stepped forward. "I wanted revenge for Ruby and Blake so I dragged my team along with Yang and Weiss to fight Dunstan. If you're going to assign blame on anyone it would be me sir"

"You do understand that you stole an aircraft from Beacon went rogue with two of the schools teams and tried to engage another person in combat Mr. Arc." Glynda said clearly angry about having to abandon her post to retrieve them.

"Yes they did and they failed miserably at it while managing to get beaten up by me." Dunstan said walking up next to Jaune and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think that they've received enough punishment already?"

"Do you have any idea how much damage was caused by them even Bullhead they stole may not even be functional after what they did."

"They damaged my property and I don't plan on making them pay for whatever damage they caused here. After all they came and got the rest of their team back with no casualties, where I come from that would be successful job completed."

"That is no excuses for-"

"Glynda that's enough," Ozpin interrupted, "I am sorry for any harm my students may have caused you. I hope that this hasn't ruined any chance of us getting to know you."

"I wouldn't worry about that what they did would hardly qualify for an attempt on my life. Besides I doubt you'd stop sending those machines over my home simply because I asked you to." Dunstan said trying to gauge the man's reaction.

"All it would take is you letting us ask you a few questions and we'd get out of your hair."

"I'm not going to give up all of secrets just because you asked nicely though I might for others who've earned it. Instead I'm going to give one of your students a gift and hope that it leads to future cooperation between the both of our workshops." Dunstan walked over to Ruby and pulled something from his pouch. A decently sized metal bell he placed in Ruby's hand letting her feel the weight it had. "This is a gift for only you to use, should you require aid in combat simply ring the bell and help will arrive. All Hunters keep a pair of bells on them I own the counterpart to this one, I hope that this helps smooths over what I did to you."

Ruby could see that with the way he spoke the bell clearly had some significant value and decided to place it in her pouch. "Thanks Dunstan, I'll keep it safe."

Ozpin opened his scroll and with a tap of the screen the other bullhead sprung to life its thrusters fully operational. "Glynda please take team JNPR back to beacon in that bullhead I'll take Team RWBY back in the one we brought." Rubbing her temple Glynda motioned for Pyrrha and Jaune to carry their unconscious teammates back into the airship so they could head back. Blake and Weiss carried Yang back inside the bullhead before the doors closed. Dunstan watched as both machines lifted off the ground and took off back to where they came from.

Walking back into the graveyard Dunstan sat down in front of Gehrman's tombstone when he spoke to it, "Now comes the most boring part about this plan, the waiting."

* * *

**Wohoo some progress, along with my longest chapter to date again coming in at 5426 words. Really feel like I'm getting into a nice groove here between the school work, actual work, and writing this. So Ruby has the Beckoning Bell now, hopefully this will work out well for all parties involved. Also who doesn't love participating in some jolly cooperation now and then. The Next chapter will should have a little more world building along with Ruby learning more about the Hunters Dream. Also in case you missed it in the first segment of the chapter Dunstan is disconnected from the Hunters dream so no more respawns for him.**

**Edit Notes: Grammar &amp; Punctuation. Also the addition of 2168 words that's a little over a third of this chapter for those of you wondering and the removal of 1157 words that were either replaced or made obsolete with the new addition. Already rewrote this chapter so I pray I won't have to do it again. **


	6. Haunting Beacon

_**Two joyful souls decide to play. While six hope they remain okay. A price is paid and six join two while one poor soul will be forced to play too. **_

**Finished another chapter on time I'm currently 6 for 6 and enjoying the fact that I've somehow managed to keep to this schedule even with the semester coming to an end in another few weeks. Sorry about the last chapter it's not one of my best works as most of you noticed since it was rushed in some areas. If I ever get ahead of schedule Chapter 5 will undergo some rewriting to fix the pacing issues it has. (I've edited Ch. 5 as of 8/14/2015 It's fixed I swear)**

**Also thank you once again to everyone who gave a review I appreciate your feedback and will try to better myself for future chapters.**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled program.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by their respective publishers. **

* * *

Yang was stood in the middle of a black abyss standing on what appeared to be glass. Looking around for any land marks all she saw was darkness in every direction. Suddenly Yang could hear something faint in the distance calling her name the once empty void had something appear in it. The object looked like a small orb of light hovering in the distance. Seeing nothing else Yang started to trek towards the light finding she grossly underestimated how far away it was. Getting closer she started to feel the warmth the light gave off along with the voice becoming more clear. Ruby's voice seemed to emanate from the light as it grew in size engulfed Yang and covering her in its warmth.

Opening her eyes Yang was greeted with the sight of Weiss standing over her, "Look who finally decided to join us."

"Weiss," Yang said as she wiped away any residual tears. "I'm sorry I got you involved it should have only been me."

"Yang it's alright. Sure it didn't end well for us, but look at the bright side." Weiss said.

"What bright side would that be?" Yang asked before she was tackled by a red blur.

"Yang you're awake." Ruby cheered, as the elder sister was overcome with emotions. Yang wrapped her arms around her sister giving a crushing hug with what strength she had left, eliciting a yelp from her sister.

"Yang you're crushing me." Ruby chocked out getting her to let go.

"I'm just so happy to see you I thought I'd never get to hug my sister again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you I should had at least been able to do that much."

"That wasn't your fault and you know it. I got carried away and didn't mind my surroundings if it's anyone's fault its mine."

"I'm your older sister and teammate I'm supposed to look out for you so this stuff doesn't happen." Yang paused for a moment remembering what her failing would likely cause. "Dad is going to be so angry when he hears I let this happen to us."

Weiss was starting to get visibly annoyed with the two sisters trying to take blame for the mission. "Would you two please stop blaming yourselves and just say that everyone involved has some blame."

"Weiss is right," Blake said joining the conversation. "Ruby should have contacted us the moment she made contact. I shouldn't have jeopardized the mission by going after her when we all knew I wouldn't make it back in time. Yang was wrong to try to avenge us and Weiss shouldn't have given her and JNPR a means to try."

"I'm amazed that all of you are taking this so well." Yang said marveling over how her teammates handling their situation.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually." Blake added.

"Do you remember how much damage we caused on the highway when Roman was in that mech chasing after you?" Weiss recalled.

"Not to mention when we failed to stop that train at least Miss Goodwitch was there to patch up most of the damage then." Ruby said thinking of all the shops that got destroyed during the breach.

"Yeah those were good times. So what's everyone's plan to do now that we're dead." The rest of the team looked at Yang as if she grew a second head. "What is the question to personal? I plan on getting some haunting done at Beacon try to make the most of it."

"Uh Yang," Ruby squeaked trying to grab her sister attention.

"Yes."

"We're not dead Yang possibly hurt, but still not dead." Yang started to laugh at her sisters words.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to trick me Rubes."

"But Yang," Ruby whined.

"She'll figure it out eventually." Blake said half hopping it would take the brawler some time to realize she wasn't dead.

"Are we really going to entertain this idiot's idea?" Weiss was clearly angry with how Yang rationalized the situation.

Thinking it over Ruby started to weigh the possibilities of what Yang could possibly do and came to a decision. "Come on Weiss how bad could it be? it's not like we can get in to anymore trouble."

"Ruby Rose don't you dare say that." Weiss said clearly angry at her leader tempting fate.

"Fine, I still want to see what she does though."

"Agreed, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us."

"So what happened to JNPR after I was taken out?" Yang was actually curious about how her friends had fared in the battle. Possibly even sad over what fate she forced on them for trying to help her.

"They were so awesome Jaune leaped in to save you with his shield then Nora brought her hammer down and then Pyrrha and Jaune were all 'swish, swish, stab' until Dunstan gave up." Ruby described while making gestures to imitate each weapon as it entered her story.

"How do you even know all this Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Weiss explained what happened to me after she finally calmed down and let go of me."

"Don't tell her that part you dolt." Weiss said as she slapped the back of her leader's head.

"Its fine Ice Queen It's not every day you get to see your dead partner."

The bullhead touched down at Beacons docks and the doors opened to reveal that the other one had landed beside them along with team JNPR waiting for them to exit. RWBY saw a slightly saddened team JNPR who had their heads held down except for Nora who seemed to be her usual self. Making her way to Nora Yang pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Nora want to help me haunt Beacon for the rest of the day?"

"I told you we were ghosts," Nora said pointing her finger accusingly at Jaune before running off with Yang through Beacon's halls.

"We finally managed to convince her we weren't dead." Jaune said as he watched his hard work get undone by the blonde brawler.

"Should we go after them?" Pyrrha asked concerned over the possible damage the duo could cause.

"Nora will tire herself out eventually." Ren calmly stated.

"How long does that usually take?"

"Give or take 8 hours if we're not in a lecture. Since she was just lost a fight though it should only about 4 hours before she crashes."

"So what did Goodwitch ask your team to do?" Ruby asked wondering what she had in store for her friends.

"Just to attend today's classes and once we're finished to go to the headmaster's office." Jaune looked almost depressed with the knowledge that he'd have to wait an entire day before he knew his own fate.

"Looks like we're going to be sentenced together than." Ruby said with her usual cheery attitude knowing that whatever happened to them they could face it together.

"Can you not say it like that? It makes me think we're going to jail or something."

"What makes you think we aren't going to jail?" Blake said in her uninterested tone causing Jaune to go into shock over the possibility of going to jail.

Seeing her partner in distress Pyrrha stepped in to calm the knight's worries. "Jaune no one is going to jail. Maybe we get suspended or expelled but we're definitely not going jail." Especially if she had anything to say about it being a celebrity did have some perks including a fair amount of wealth and a team of lawyers. She also knew that the Heiress would never allow such a fate to befall her team and her friends.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I really needed that." Jaune said glad he had such a good friend to lookout for him. "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower." Looking over his combat attire they saw the dirt, scratches, and the prominent dent that know adorned his chest piece. His usual blonde hair had a layer of dirt coating it along with stray debris hanging off the locks.

"I wouldn't mind taking some time to clean up." Pyrrha said looking over her current appearance and noticing that she wasn't at her best currently.

"You do realize that we'll be late if we take the time to shower?" Black said taking note that their first class of the day would be starting shortly.

"You ok with being a little late to class Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner who froze momentarily over the possibility of her first tardy.

"Ruby I do not even want to consider the idea of me getting my first tardy because you wanted to take a shower." Her cold expression softened once she got a better look at her partner seeing the dirt that clung to her skirt and face. "However it was bound to happen eventually so it might as well be on my own terms."

"Thanks Weiss you're the best." Ruby quickly hugged her before letting go with an apologetic look on her face. Weiss looked down at what used to be her perfectly white dress now covered in dirt. In the moment her eyes filled with rage Ruby had vanished leaving behind a cloud of rose petals leading to the dorms.

Team JPR and WB made their way to the dorms only to find Ruby sat in front of the door cradling her knees and rocking back and forth. Team JPR not wanting to interfere or perhaps set off the distressed leader silently walked back into their room and began cleaning up. With only Weiss and Blake left they slowly approached Ruby wonder what could have possibly caused her to become like that in such a short time.

"Ruby are you ok?" Weiss asked concerned.

"No I'm not fine!" She yelled with her eyes red from crying earlier.

"No matter what it is we can help." Blake said trying to fill Yang's roll as the helpful sibling since the brawler had decided to run off.

"I left my baby behind. What kind of person am I to just forget about her. I'm worse than a murderer I mean who leaves behind the very thing they brought into this world."

"Ruby would you please just tell us what's wrong?" Weiss asked slightly fearful for her partner's mental health.

"I forgot to grab Crescent Rose along with my scroll before we left and now it's stuck in the Emerald Forest somewhere. If we get expelled I won't be able to get back there and retrieve her." At the mention of weaponry Blake reached for Gambol Shroud only to realize that she never got hers back either.

Weiss pulled out her scroll opening the door and ushered Ruby in. "Ruby I promise that I'll help you get Crescent Rose back. Worst case scenario is that I have to borrow a company airship to get us there." Weiss looked over and saw that Blake was also lacking her usual weaponry. "If you want you can tag along."

"Thanks Weiss." Blake gave a small smile appreciating Weiss' offer.

"Now let's get started on those showers. I may be willing to get a tardy but I am not going to be absent today even if it is only Port's class."

* * *

Walking out of their dorm the remains of each team walked over to Port's class only to find a small piece of paper sloppily taped to door.

'Class will be held in the training arena today –signed Peter Port'

They began to wonder how Port managed to get the arena for the day since it was usually booked for other classes, until they remembered where their combat instructor had to be earlier today. As they approached the door they could hear the sound of a Grimm hissing along with metal clashing against bone.

Opening the doors to the stands they saw Port overseeing the arena with Cardin Winchester stood in its center fighting off a human sized armored scorpion. Every time it would try to swipe at him with its claw Cardin would match it with a blow from his mace effectively negating both of their attacks. Not willing to push forward for fear of the monsters tail coming down onto him left them at a stalemate.

"So what did we miss?" Ruby asked one of the other students siting in the stands watching the fight.

"Nothing much, Ports been selecting students at random to fight some Grimm he caught. Apparently Miss Goodwitch is away at the moment so he managed to have the arena for today." He immediately turned back to the fight when a small explosion erupted from the arena.

The Death Stalker backed away from the flames momentarily allowing Cardin to try and think of a plan. Taking another swing with his mace the dust crystal in his mace let off another chain of explosions towards the monster blinding it. Leaping into the air Cardin hoped to smash through the bone plating and end the fight. Unfortunately his plan was interrupted when a watermelon smashed into him midair knocking him off balance and tumbling past his intended target.

"A Huntsman must always be prepared for the unexpected. You'll never know when you'll face fire from multiple sides during a battle." Professor Port bellowed to the stunned student.

Cardin tried to refocus on the fight and get back into his fighting stance when whole cooked turkey flew into the arena smacking into the side of his head allowing the Grimm to hit him with its right claw smashing him into the arena wall. Looking around Cardin saw Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie carrying a copious amount of food and taking aim at him.

Ruby spotted her sister almost immediately after the turkey was thrown into the arena and walked over to her. "Yang what do you think you're doing?"

"Just having some fun, Cardin's a jerk anyway so I figured that it would be fun to mess with him." Yang went over the pile of ammunition at her feet and picked up two apples. "Want to join in?" Passing her sister an apple Ruby eyed it for a moment before running back to the others. After a talking to them they all walked back over to Yang and Nora.

Pyrrha walked over and grabbed the baguette smiling and got ready to throw it like a javelin. Nora looked over at her teammates happy that they decided to join in and began to shake a few of the soda cans and toss them into the fight watching them explode into a colorful mist.

"Should we really be doing this what if he gets hurt during the fight?" Jaune asked not wanting to be convicted of involuntary manslaughter along with grand theft auto.

"Don't worry vomit boy Port wouldn't let a student die on his watch. Besides don't you want some much deserved revenge against that jerk?" Yang lobbed Jaune a watermelon who stumbled from the sudden action. Taking a moment to consider his options he opted to throw the melon as hard as he could towards his former bully. Seeing it fall towards him Cardin smashed it with his mace obliterating the melon and causing its innards to spill over him in a shower of bits.

"Is that the best you got?" He yelled back into the stands unknowingly unleashing the flood gates that were team RWBY and JNPR who began to dig through the pile for anything that could be used.

Now fighting a Death Stalker of such size would usually be a one to two person job however adding in the bombardment of food that hit Cardin each time he began to gain an advantage made it impossible to land a deceive blow. Cardin could feel his aura draining since each failed attempt would allow the monster get a hit on him and the two teams attacking him seemed to have an infinite amount of ammunition.

Deciding to get out while he could Cardin signaled the teacher. "Professor I give up!" as he ran circles around the arena with the scorpion in pursuit.

"Bring it over here lad. I'll end the beast myself." Port pulled out his blunderbuss with axe blades built into the stock and got ready to leap at the beast as it past him. Jumping down with his axe ready he chopped though the tail and plunged the blade into the armor carapace that made up the beasts exterior. Letting out a screech it began to shake violently trying to uproot the professor who held onto his weapon which was still anchored to the monsters head. Once it settled down he pulled the axe out and aimed the gun into the wound unloading a shot into its head causing it to fall to the ground dead.

"Good show lad, good show. Now I'd like all of you to take note that while Mr. Winchester did have the advantage originally all it took were a few stray meals to throw him off balance and keep him there for the remainder of the fight." To make a point he picked up one of the baguettes and smashed it into the wall leaving an indent of the bread. "Even the simplest of objects can be turned into a Huntsman's tool if they put some aura into it."

"This wasn't fair I had two teams gunning for me the entire match. How was I supposed to win under those conditions?" Cardin violently protested smashing his mace into the floor.

"You can't win every fight and it's an important lesson to know when you should make a strategic withdrawal." Port advised Cardin along with the attending students. "Thank you Team RWBY and JNPR for making this session so much more interesting by participating in class."

Yang froze and pointed to herself, "You can see us?"

"Oh course Miss Xiao Long. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

We're alive?" Yang looked to her teammates then back to Ruby before crushing her in a bear hug as she swung her sister around in joy. "You're alive. I'm so happy right now." Yang was on the verge of tears over the situation. Dropping her sister she walked over to Blake who put up no resistance to the brawlers embrace before moving onto Weiss.

Holding out an arm she stopped Yang's approach momentarily. "You are not hugging me before you take a shower and clean those clothes of yours." When Yang put her arms down Weiss lowered hers knowing they came to an understanding, until Yang rushed in and lifted her off her feet with another crushing hug. "Get off me you brute, unhand me this instant." Weiss fumed at her situation unable to get out of Yang's grasp until she was set back down.

"Come on Weiss it wasn't that bad. Now we can celebrate and enjoy the rest of the day." Yang was nearly jumping with joy and was ready to enjoy the rest of the day with the team.

"Sorry Yang we have to attend the rest of our classes then head to Ozpin's office for our punishment." The looming threat of whatever Ozpin gave them would weigh on them for the entirety of the day until they went to see him.

Sitting in the lunch room both teams were starting to feel the strain of their pending fate and it was very apparent on Jaune who kept rambling about what could go wrong. From having to return to his family to becoming a criminal so he could stay in Vale, that being said his constant talks were beginning to drain everyone.

"Jaune would stop being so depressing. I know our entire lives are up in the air at the moment, but please just let us enjoy our meal in peace." Yang said in annoyance as she bit into her sandwich.

"Sorry I'm just really stressing out over this. I mean for some of us this was our entire life, I just don't know what to do if it all falls through." Jaune said as he dipped his Grimm shaped chicken nuggets.

"And you worrying isn't going to make this any better just relax. We can't get out of this so just enjoy the ride." Yang saw her sister sadly starring into the plate of pancakes sat in front of her and decided to talk to her. "Why the long face Ruby?"

"I'm just worrying about my baby she's still out there somewhere." Everyone on team JNPR stopped eating and turned to the fifteen year old leader in shock.

"She means Crescent Rose." Yang added to stop any thoughts that may have sprung to JNPR's mind. "Where was the last place you saw it?"

"It should still be in that church somewhere, but even if we get to stay in Beacon I doubt Ozpin would let us venture out there again after what happened last time." Ruby said as she started to very delicately pour syrup over he pancakes.

Yang took notice of Ruby drawing out lines over her meal, "so what's that you're drawing?"

"I've just had this image stuck in my head all day. I figured drawing it out might help get a better idea on what it is." The image was simple unlike most of their own emblems lacking any curves and only dealing in a straight line up the center and what looked like pincers coming off the bottom. Putting on the finishing touch Ruby poured a single drop between the pincers making it look like they griped the orb.

"So any idea what it is now that you have a sweet picture to go off of?"

"No, but I do feel drawn to it. It's kind of calming actually now that I can focus on it." As Ruby peered at her design and felt a calm sensation wash over her. Looking around everyone at the table looked at her in fear as Yang reached for her only for her hand to pass through Ruby before she vanished in a pale mist. Nora took immediate action and flipped the plate over destroying the evil pancake along with any magic it may have possessed.

Everyone was in shock over what had just happened until Yang smashed her fist into the table grabbing their attention. "What just happened to Ruby?"

"She just vanished into thin air." Weiss said as she waved her hand over where Ruby was sat trying to see if it was all some trick.

Jaune brought his hand up and slapped himself across the face and looked around hoping that he was dreaming or perhaps hallucinating. When he saw that Ruby was still gone he slapped himself again with the same result. "Sorry just had to double check."

"We need to go to Ozpin." Pyrrha offered hopping the headmaster would be able to help the situation.

"Weiss, do you remember what Ruby drew out before she vanished?" Blake asked looking over the ruined meal.

"Of course I remember, why?"

"Ozpin will want all the details of what happened here. We'll need another copy of what she drew incase it's connected to her vanishing." Weiss nodded in agreement as they went to meet with the headmaster a little earlier than expected.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in front of a small lamp that glowed a ghostly blue. She felt oddly comforted by the light it put off and started to look around. She instantly recognized the place as the Dunstan's workshop complete with books stacked high around the edges and the coffins still out across the floor. Ruby realized her opportunity and began searching for her weapon opening a few of the coffins that sat around the workshop. Opening the first one she found a wide assortment of cloths from masks to top hats and even what looked like student attire mixed in. The next two coffins she opened where full of all sorts of weaponry that would usually make Ruby yell in delight at the sight of such craft, however she was on a mission to save her sweetheart and wouldn't be distracted.

Luckily fourth time was the charm and Ruby found Crescent Rose along with Gambol Shroud placed neatly within the coffin next to her scroll. Pressing a button Crescent Rose unfolded into a sniper rifle with a scythe blade running off the barrel. In doing so however she knocked over a few stacks of the books lying around causing them to fall to the floor rather loudly. In fear of what would happen if Dunstan caught her going through his stuff she rushed back to the lantern. Attracted by the soft glow and what comfort it brought she reached out touching it before she felt a familiar sensation of weightlessness before vanishing.

* * *

Dunstan heard the books in the workshop fall over and rushed back in from the graveyard. Entering the building he caught the sight of mist fading away from where someone was previously stood. Walking over he saw the lantern was still lit and he realized that someone had just entered the Hunter's Dream. Taking a quick inventory Dunstan found that a good number of his storage coffins where opened and the only thing missing was Ruby's weapon. Taking a guess at what had just happened Dunstan took a seat in front of the lantern to wait for the inevitable.

"A dream that calls to all Hunters whether asleep or awake, but how many lanterns have you lit little Hunter? Have you another path to follow or have you walked into a dead end?"

* * *

Ozpin had two files sat at his desk as he drank his coffee when the elevator doors opened and team BWY and JNPR spilled out into the office. Yang was the first to speak up among the group, "Ruby just vanished."

"What she means to say is that Ruby vanished into mist while starring at her pancake." Weiss immediately noticed how crazy she sounded as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"And what makes you so sure Miss Rose has vanished and is not somewhere in Beacon?" Ozpin asked closing the files.

"Despite how crazy this sounds Sir Weiss is telling the truth we can all vouch for how Ruby vanished." Jaune added.

Pulling up a camera feed of the Lunch room Ozpin watched the video feed and saw Ruby disappeared into a pale mist. "Sir, Ruby drew this symbol out before she vanished." Weiss pulled out a slip of paper having a copy of whatever Ruby drew before vanishing.

"As long as she has her scroll on here we can track her down."

"Ruby never retrieved her scroll after today's incident it should still be in the emerald forest."

Looking over the tracking program Ozpin noticed a slight discrepancy. "It says she was in contact with her scroll 3 minutes ago."

"Are you sure it was her?" Yang asked hoping for a solid lead.

"Every individual has a unique aura Miss Xiao Long and your sister is no different. Her scroll registered that she was indeed holding it before it lost contact."

"How does a scroll just vanish?"

"Any number of ways can cause a signal loss. They may be destroyed, out of range, or the signal could be blocked." Looking over the information Ozpin saw where the signal last transmitted from. "I'll need all of you to return to class."

"You can't just tell us to leave my sister is gone and I won't lose her again."

"You will return to your classes while I retrieve Miss Rose once again. You have my word that I will find her." Yang saw the unwavering resolve that Ozpin held in his eyes and knew that Ruby would be fine.

"Just make sure nothing happens to her alright?"

"I'll do my best as a Huntsman to make sure she gets back here. Now run along I have some calls to make before I can leave." Yang and the others all left as Ozpin looked over the symbol Weiss left him with. Tapping a button on the screen he contacted Glynda.

"Ozpin what is it now." She said still angry over what had transpired earlier today.

"Are both the bullheads we brought in today still available?"

"Yes, although the one Miss Schnee took is undergoing a very heavy inspection to make sure everything is still working. Why are you asking?"

"I need to take a bullhead to visit a new acquaintance of ours who can hopefully be able shed some light on a new development."

"Would you like me accompany you again?"

"No that won't be necessary, instead can you do some research into something I recently received?" Standing up Ozpin began walking to the elevator scroll in hand.

"What is it?"

"A strange symbol which may be linked to a problem that was just brought to my attention."

"The bullhead is ready for you whenever you want to take off. Do try to be careful you are after all the Headmaster of Beacon." The elevator began its decent as he held the scroll out to continue his conversation

"The symbol is on my desk currently, also while I'm gone make sure to keep Beacon safe."

"Should I be worried that you're leaving that tower of yours so often nowadays?"

"Something is happening in Beacon's own backyard and I plan on finding out what's causing it."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Glynda Beacon is one of the few bulkheads that holds back the darkness, training children to be the next torch bearers to light the path for the next generation. I doubt that we will ever be safe."

"Just try to be careful Ozpin."

"I'll try not to cause too many problems." Ending the call Ozpin walked into the bullhead ad prepped it for launch. Turning the engines on he lifted off the platform and set his trajectory to the Hunter's Workshop.

* * *

**A few of you may have noticed this chapter had next to nothing to do with the Hunter's Dream which is something I said I'd get to in my AN last chapter. I couldn't get the story to go there in one chapter so sorry about the misinformation. I do try to stick to what I say in these notes, but sometimes it just can't happen. So take these notes at the beginning and end with a grain of salt since I may not always be able to hit all my points.**

**Time for a dream sequence in the next chapter, although I guess that every scene that takes place in the Hunter's Dream counts as a dream sequence. It's just that these dreams actually matter and affect the real world in this story. Ruby is going to visit the Doll and I'm going to try to give the messengers a little something next time along with Team RWBY and JNPR finally getting there punishment for Hijacking a bullhead.**

**This is Brassleader and until then farewell. **

**Edit notes: Grammar and Punctuation. For those of you wondering yes I did Rhyme two with too I ran out of ideas okay I'll probably go through and adjust them as this series continues. Also how come no one ever told me that in my disclaimer I was using there instead of their? My guess is because everyone looks over the declaimer. Don't expect a rewrite.**


	7. New Blood

**_Blood is the currency of the soul and we've all heard what has been foretold. This substance can save the sick to the old, miracles for all until the bell tolls. _**

**Welcome one and all to the next chapter of Hunter to Huntsman. Watch and be amazed as a past is revealed, a deal is struck, and a new power enters the fray.**

**I'm back and now I'm winding down with my last two weeks of school. My finals might interfere with my upload for chapter 8, figured I better give y'all a heads up encase it isn't finished on time. Dropping some exposition and a backstory while trying to fill in the blanks that follow the Hunter in Bloodborne. Managed to hit those points for this chapter and I think I got all I needed here to set up the next few ones. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by their respective publisher.**

* * *

Ruby found herself lying on the ground, looking up she saw the workshop right in front of her along with Doll. Standing up she finally got to see the moon that hung just above the workshop in all its shattered glory. Looking out over the edge the world appeared much clearer with fewer clouds obscuring the moon.

"Miss Doll it's good to see you again." Ruby happily stated reaching out with one hand to shake hers.

Looking at Ruby confusingly she mimicked her gesture only to have her hand grabbed and shook in an up and down motion. "It is nice to see you Huntress. It seems that you've finally returned to the dream with your full self."

"I've been meaning to ask, why couldn't I do anything last time?"

"Some Hunters have such a strong connection to the dream that they are drawn here in soul only when they rest. Most have to either die or find something to pull them into this world completely. Now that you're here the Little Ones would like to give you some gifts." Motioning to the stairs all Ruby could see was something silver bubbling out of the stairs.

As she approached four grotesque malformed beings rose from the surface holding up a bound journal. They were human in shape with their mouths twisted and teeth showing. If it wasn't for their small size Ruby would have found them terrifying. Reaching her hand tentatively forward Ruby snatched the journal from their upheld hands before backing away from the scene. "What exactly are those things?"

"Those are the little ones or Messengers as past Hunters call them. Beings who worship Hunters, they can hold your messages for other Huntresses, like to dress up, offer you treasures they found, and help you rid yourself of blood echoes." Ruby held her hand up to interrupt her.

"Can you repeat that middle part?"

"They hold messages for fellow Huntresses."

"After that part."

"Offer gifts that they've found."

"Before that part."

"They enjoy dressing up."

"Can they even feel enjoyment? They just seem a little odd to put it lightly."

"They like to imitate the Hunters and pretend to be heroes. In a way they are like children only wanting to help and be praised for their work. They don't speak words but still aren't they sweet?"

"Sweet isn't the word I'd use, but sure why not." Opening the Journal Ruby went over every page finding it completely empty without even the slightest indication it was previously owned. "Thank you Messengers." Even Ruby couldn't tell if she was really sincere while looking at the creatures.

"Usually they'd offer a weapon to the Hunter they follow however it appears that they don't have any to give you." The messengers tilted their heads downwards in what appeared to be disappointment or sadness. Without any eyes though it was difficult to determine for sure how they were feeling.

"It's ok little guys you don't need to give me a weapon." They looked up momentarily only to go back to pouting. "I already have my awesome weapon Crescent Rose." Pressing the button her weapon unfolded to reveal its majesty that was a sniper scythe while striking a pose with it. The messengers looked up in marvel and began to clap their hands in appreciation before going back into the ground vanishing.

"They've seem to take a liking to you."

"That was nothing they just needed a little something to cheer them up." Ruby bashfully said putting her weapon back behind her.

"Why have you visited Huntress?"

"I'm just trying to get away from someone at the moment. Is it ok if I stay here for a while?"

"You are free to stay as long as you wish Huntress this world is as much your home as it is mine."

Ruby started to wander around the dream looking for something to pass the time. The books all were composed of strange lettering that she couldn't read. Looking around she started to notice some slight differences between this workshop and the one she came from. For starts this one lacked most of the devices along with the glowing lantern that were present in the other one. She did find a few messengers in the corner holding onto a note.

_'To escape this dreadful Hunter's Dream, halt the source of the spreading scourge of beasts, lest the night carry on forever.'_

With nothing to do Ruby walked over to Doll. "So how long have I been in here with you?"

"The concept of time here is difficult to understand since it is always night here." Looking up to the sky Ruby saw that the moon hadn't moved at all and was oddly whole perfectly shaped unlike what she was accustomed to.

"So I just touch the grave and I can leave?"

"Yes, many Hunters would use the tombstones to travel all over Yharnam. Often they would use this dream as a hub of sorts between locations so they wouldn't have to walk the entire way."

With new information Ruby was determined to make it back with no complications. "Ok then tombstone, take me to Beacon." As Ruby left Doll couldn't help but feel that she hadn't properly explained the lanterns and how the transport system worked.

* * *

Ruby reappeared out of the blue mist and found herself standing in front of the same lantern she used to get to the dream. "I was supposed to go to Beacon."

"Still trying to work the kinks out of dream traveling?" Ruby recognized the voice and immediately made a move towards the lantern only for her arm to be grabbed and pulled back away from the object. "We're going to talk like a pair of mature calm adults, think you can manage that?" Ruby's response being her vigorously shaking her head in agreement. "Now let's disuse what you saw over there."

"I just talked to Miss Doll I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be there." Ruby responded frantically like a child who was just caught doing something.

"You have just as much right to go to that dream as I had when I started as a Hunter."

"I'm not a Hunter though and I've done nothing to even be considered one especially if they're all like you."

"Unfortunately the dream doesn't lie. You are a Hunter and once the path is taken it can't be undone."

"I never decide to be one I'm a Huntress in training."

"Well I didn't make the choice either. It was forced on me once I entered Yharnam, but I did everything I could with the title and saved as many people as possible before killing that abomination of a god."

"So if you weren't always a hunter what were you before becoming one?"

"Now that is a fun story. Do you know what an ark wright is?" With Ruby shaking her head Dunstan proceeded. "It's a family name for ship builders that was what my father did and his father before him and so forth. My dad wanted me to make something of myself though so I went to school and became a student to rise above the family name. Even my first name was a way to break away. I mean who has ever heard of a ship built out of stone." Ruby started to laugh while thinking over what she just heard. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just imaging you as a student sitting in a small desk maybe with a pair of oversized glasses."

"For your information I was a great student. Before all of the hunting I even had an aversion to blood. Couldn't even stand the sight of the stuff or the prick of a needle, now I practically bath in the stuff and rely on the occasion injection to stave off death." Ruby remembered the first time she saw him with blood dripping off of his clothes.

"So what happened to make you," Ruby paused momentarily trying to find something to describe him that wasn't terribly offensive, "well you?"

"I got sick along with a few other people at the school, now this wasn't a normal sickness this was a terminal illness I was living on borrowed time with every minute I lived. So I traveled in search of Yharnam a town of miracle medicine where every sickness had been cured and unfortunately I found it." Before he could continue Ruby spoke up.

"So you found a cure isn't that a good thing since your still alive?"

"Nothing is free Ruby and I may have been cured but it was more of a side effect of me becoming a Hunter. I was given a blood transfusion that was supposed cure me and even though it did I was bound to the hunt." Sure he left out a few key details here and there including the unholy horrors that were all over the city, but this was no time to possibly scare off some much needed new blood. "So what made you a Huntress? I doubt they let children join, unless of course they're so despite anyone can get in."

"Well I trained at Signal for two years before being moved up into Beacon. I managed to stop a robbery and after headmaster Ozpin saw me in action he let me into Beacon to finish my education. Before all of that though my Uncle Qrow taught me everything there is to know about Scythes." Ruby finished her statement by bringing out her weapon and slamming the blade into the wooden floorboards. "I'm sorry I'm usually outside when I do this and it's a habit of mine when I'm relaxing so I don't have to hold her entire weight." Ruby stammered quickly realizing she just ruined his floor.

"It was due for some new boards anyway I'll just add it to the list." Looking at her weapon Dunstan noticed that it seemed to only have one form for combat combining an oversized riffle with the original Hunter's weapon design. "I see you appreciate the classics with that weapon of yours."

"I wouldn't call it a classic since it is a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Pulling back the bolt she ejected a bullet catching it in her hand to show off the caliber. "Most people view it as impractical and overly designed."

"I wouldn't say overly designed is a bad thing and any weapon is viable in the hands of a good Hunter or Huntress in your case. It takes someone very skilled to use a scythe in combat. Unfortunately I never had a knack for the weapon. I've seen what a master of the art can do with one though and it was impressive to say the least." Dunstan thought back on the weapon thinking about how he experienced its blade first hand.

"Who was the scythe wielder you mentioned? Qrow and I are some of the only people who still use a scythe or a variation on it currently."

"Just my old mentor Gehrman. He helped me along the way with some advice, but he used a mostly hands off training method. Threw me to the wolves and told me to fight my way to the next lantern. Can't argue with the results though, I learned rather quickly how to best use my cane and its features."

"Hearing that makes me thankful uncle Qrow had me first get the basics down before he had me kill a Beowolf."

"Well you know what they say a weapon is forged through fire and tempered against your enemies."

"That seems a little dangerous though. What if you couldn't handle it?"

"Then you'd get eviscerated by the beasts and try again, a lot of trial and error went into making me who I am today."

"Wouldn't that normally cause death?"

"Yeah it would, some Hunters would kill themselves just to get it over with quicker. Disembowelment is not the best way to go it's a little on the slow side of death." Ruby started to think about what Dunstan just said and imagined hundreds of untrained Hunters storming into battle with only a few dozen coming back alive. Then those Hunters going back out until only a handful of the elite remained with Dunstan being one of them.

"Not all Hunters have to go through that, It's completely optional to throw Hunters against impossible odds before their official right?"

"Well being a Hunter never required any formality with only a few workshops making their Hunters go through a trial. If someone wants to be a Hunter then poof they're a Hunter, hopefully they survive long enough to make an impact. Now if you had considerable abilities you might just get picked up by a recognized workshop and learn their trade."

"So I get a full title that doesn't end with the phrase 'in-training' that's seems alright. Anything else I should know about being a Hunter?"

"Well we have a tendency to fall to insanity, becoming a blood crazed monster that would even kill their own family, seeing things that shouldn't exist, and an increased ability to take some damage. Also if you being a Hunter is anything like the others I've known you probably don't want to give your blood to others. We tend to carry around a plague in our veins." Dunstan stated using his fingers to keep count of the important things that came with being a Hunter.

"I'm dying!" Ruby yelled back at him clutching her chest as if she was having an attack.

"We're all dying Ruby, most of us from age. We Hunters just take the plague with us to our grave."

"How long do I have?" She gripped him by the collar shaking him back and forth.

"Most people don't make it past 40, but that's not unusual. I think that's a nice full life span." Dunstan said since living to 40 was a nice time frame giving someone plenty of time to do whatever they wanted.

"How is that long? I'm already over a fourth of the way there I refuse to die from this."

"The plague isn't what's likely to get you if you manage it properly. It's the beasts you'll die from and after that just age."

"Who dies of age at 40? That's an absurdly low life span, most people live to be 70 at the youngest. Sure Huntsman and Huntresses have a habit of dying young, but that won't be me."

"Out of everything I said you're concerned about your lifespan, not the insanity or the crippling bloodlust. What's the logic behind that?"

"This is important besides how bad could it be? You seem sort of ok." Ruby said slightly unsure if Dunstan even was fully there anymore.

"I have an idiot for an apprentice, I can't believe this." Dunstan took off his head ware and started to rub is face as if this was some twisted illusion.

"I'm right here you know."

"Please tell me I wasn't this bad when I first met Gehrman." Dunstan was looking up at the ceiling pleadingly for a sign.

"I never agreed to be your apprentice anyway. I'm still training to be a Huntress not," Ruby paused to find the appropriate word, "whatever you are."

"Unfortunately you won't have much of a choice. I barely made it out alive and having someone nearby to help you work through the changes could spell the difference between well-adjusted and mass-murderer."

* * *

Ruby stared at her own hand trying to imagine what could even lead to such an outcome when she saw a flash and her hands were suddenly covered in blood. Looking around she saw Weiss and Blake lying on the ground covered with blood soaked wounds. Each injury looked like it was done with a single curved blade but the sheer number of wounds made it looked like a mauling. She felt something shift in her left hand, turning her head she saw Crescent Rose with Yang impaled on it trying to get off of it.

"Yang please don't die."

"_This is your fault you monster you killed us. Even Blake and Weiss all we wanted to do was help you and you stab us in the back. I wish you died back in that forest."_ Yang stopped struggling and let the wound take her before slipping off.

Dropping her scythe Ruby collapsed to the ground with tears falling from her eyes. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her own ears and feel it pulsing in her head. Looking over the bodies all she could feel was anger at herself for letting something like this happen. Before she could do anything though the world seemed to fade to black.

* * *

Looking around she was sitting on the floor with tear soaked eyes. Rubbing away the tears she looked up seeing Dunstan cleaning his cane. Noticing her attention Dunstan set his weapon back down.

"Waking nightmares are never fun. Not entirely sure if you should be having them after going to the Hunter's Dream, but who am I to know. I never did get a chance to do much research besides what I experienced firsthand."

"I just killed my team and you're joking about it!" Ruby was full of anger, angry at herself and everything around her. She reached for her weapon while Dunstan stared her down.

"It was just a bad dream now try to calm down. You need to focus on something you cherish a memory or possibly a family member." Ruby thought about Yang and how she'd always be there to keep her safe. The fire in her eyes vanished letting her body relax from whatever just happened to it.

"What happened to me?" The sound of her voice was that of sadness and defeat. With tears once again flowing from her.

"You had a hallucination I had mine after the transfusion and you just had yours. They usually cause us Hunters to get overly aggressive and if left unchecked we start to lose ourselves. They should stop for a while now though so there's nothing to worry about."

"I just hallucinated that I killed my own sister and my best friend there is plenty to worry about. I don't even know what's going on and I'm terrified of what's happening to me." Ruby clutched her own arms trying to comfort herself with some semblance of a hug.

"I know this isn't what you want, but I can help you through this and a Hunter is never alone. I have some techniques to help you stay you and keep some of the more unappetizing aspects of Hunters at bay." Putting his hand out Ruby looked at it before turning her head away rejecting the aid. "Look you need my help, what will it take for you to accept it?"

"Let me look at your weapons." The offer was short, slightly mumbled, and sounded like the request of a child wanting to have a treat.

"Alright just don't break any of them. I don't have duplicates for all of the weapons in storage." Ruby reached out and took his hand letting Dunstan pull her up off the ground and to her feet.

"So when do I start this training for being a Hunter?"

"There's really not much to teach. Like I said anyone can become one the tricky part is standing at the end of the night. I just have to find a way for you to come here regularly without your team wanting my head on a pike."

"That might be tough. Is there any way I could use the tombstones like the other Hunters did?"

"I assume Doll told you about Yharnam then."

"Just about how they would use them to move around the town with the Hunters Dream."

"Well you'd need a lantern up at Beacon and I'm not even sure how they were built in the first place. As of now you can only come here using the Hunters mark and one way trips aren't what we need." Ruby raised her hand to grab his attention. "What is it?"

"What's a Hunters Mark?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. You've only used it twice to get back to that lantern." Dunstan said sarcastically fully expecting Ruby to understand what she had already successfully used twice.

"Well you're a Hunter you should know. Besides I just became one recently."

"Okay then, when a Hunter focuses on the image in their mind they travel to the last lantern they traveled from. Just close your eyes and focus on the symbol letting it whisk you away." While Ruby was closing her eyes trying to focus on the image a knock came from the front door distracting her.

"Were you expecting a visitor?"

"No, but I have a good guess as to who it is." Opening the door Dunstan was greeted with the sight of Ozpin. "Good to see you Headmaster." Dunstan gave a polite bow to his new guest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe one of my students has returned to your Workshop." Ozpin could see Ruby behind Dunstan nearly cowering from his sight. "It's good to see you Miss Rose. Your sister was quite worried when you pulled that disappearing act of yours."

"Sorry I didn't mean to vanish it just sort of happened." Ruby said as she moved up next to Dunstan.

"Well let's get back to Beacon we can't keep your sister waiting for too much longer."

"Before you leave Headmaster may I ask you if their punishment has been decided yet?" Dunstan asked trying to formulate a plan to get Ruby the lessons she'll need.

"No it hasn't yet. They were to receive their punishment once I returned to Beacon." Ozpin said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Would it be possible for me to offer a suggestion for their punishment?"

"I thought you weren't interested in them receiving any punishment for their actions last time I saw you."

"After talking to Ruby for a bit it seems that they are going to get reprehended either way so I figured I might as well be compensated by them."

"Is there something particular you had in mind?"

"My entire yard looks like a warzone currently. Would they be available to help repair the damage they caused?"

"I think something can be arranged to help you out. What would you do for us if I agreed?"

"If you'd allow it I would like to add a small feature to Beacon's garden perhaps."

"That seems fair, you can expect some help to come your way within the next few days. Now come along Miss Rose we can deliver the news of your team's punishment once we return." Walking out the door Ruby followed shortly after waving goodbye before closing the door.

With some more free time on his hand Dunstan began inspecting the lantern and looking over everything that composed it. From the two bells that hung from the top to the string that bound them to the curved pole. Sure it didn't seem like much, but every little detail mattered when it came building something like the lanterns. Going around the Workshop Dunstan began collecting anything of use that would help him with his new endeavor.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Vale a small transport truck drove into one of the outlying towns. It came out of the forest on the dirt road leaving behind a trail of dust as it played carnival music from its speaker. Pulling up into the town center the trucks side opened up to reveal a small platform along with a shelf lining the back wall. A lone man was stood in its center wearing a clean white suit and a top hat.

As the town gathered around the vehicle he pulled out a microphone. "Come one come all and see the amazing miracles that I can provide each and every one of you. Broken arm, see it heal in seconds. Have a bad hip, watch as you gain some pep in your step the moment you receive treatment." The speech continued on for a few minutes until a sizable crowd was present.

"I come to you from a faraway land where a unique healing method was developed said to cure any illness and even bring someone back from the precipice of death." He held up a vial of the red concoction for all to view.

"We have no need for a snake oil peddler like you here!" A member of the crowd shouted out against the man.

"Let me offer a free vial to any of your crippled then. I have only more to earn once I prove the value of this medicine." The man seemed fully confident in his words.

"I'll take you up on that offer." A man using a crutch for support worked his way forward through the crowd.

"No need to humor the man Cruor let's just kick him out and be done with it." Someone said to Cruor as he pressed forward along with his crutch.

"I see we have a volunteer. Would you state your name and injury to the crowd?"

"You all already know me I'm Cruor and my leg was crushed by a falling tree." The leg was certainly broken in multiple locations and slowly healing although it regaining full functionality seemed unlikely.

"Now if you would be so kind, just relax while I work my magic." In one quick motion he slammed the vial against Cruor's thigh and let it inject its contents while the crowd gasped in shock. Cruor fell to the ground from the sudden numbness that radiated from his leg. "Now be amazed as it grants this man the ability to walk."

Cruor grabbed the man by the collar lifting him up off his feet. "You bastard what did you do?"

"Fixed your leg." He stated as if it was the dumbest question possible. "Now who wants some of my vials?" Cruor dropped him as the crowd cheered in amazement about the miracle that just happened in front of them. "Price is negotiable depending on what you have."

The rest of the day was spent with the entire town coming out to see the traveling medicine man who sold miracles in a bottle. The sick could walk the streets and no injury short of amputation was healed. AS the sun began to set the Truck was sealed back up and on the outskirts ready to leave when one of the townsfolk approached the vehicle.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for us."

"All in the name of goodwill and science. I'll be back in a month or so to offer you more and see the results."

"I never did get your name Stranger. I feel it's only right to thank you properly after all you've done for us."

"If you must know you can call me Floes Cadges." He gave a polite bow while tipping his hat.

"Isn't your name a little feminine for someone like yourself?"

"It's more of a title than anything, now I must be off If I hurry I can reach the next town in a few more days. Until next time I hope your town gets to see firsthand how wondrous this treatment is." Walking into his truck the man took off into the forest to leave to town to its own devices.

* * *

**And we have our set up for a good portion of this story. A mysterious suited fellow spreading vials around the land along with Team JNPR and RWBY getting more time to hang around Dunstan without them trying to kill each other. Who doesn't love doing some hard manual labor like digging up trees and filling in a trench? I might have a fight scene next chapter if I manage to hit all the points. Either that or end it on a 'oh shit' moment and have chapter 9 dedicated to the fights.**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully I can keep to schedule for next week.**

**Edit notes: Grammar and Punctuation. Once this series is over and the epilogue chapter is released I plan on releasing my Story Organizer/Rule Book so that those who want to can see the outline for the entire story. Fun fact every character I've listed to die in there will die if I didn't do it that way I'd chicken out and give a happy ending to all our favorite heroes. Character deaths are the one thing I won't reveal if asked by the way. Don't expect a rewrite.**


	8. Blood Lust

**Sorry about not posting this chapter earlier everyone. As I said in the last chapter I had finals to take care of and they took up almost all of my free time. Unfortunately this means that my perfect record for publishing a new chapter every weekend has been broken at 7 consecutive chapters. On the bright side I now have a record to beat over the course of the next 8 weeks.**

**Also thank you everyone who Favorited this story. I never imagined that this would ever get over 200 favorites you have no idea how happy I was when it broke 100, so when it finally passed 200 I was ecstatic. **

**So with that out of the way I'm happy to present the next chapter of Hunter to Huntsman.  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by there respective publishers.**

* * *

"We've been working out here for two weeks and it's still not done. How long does it take to fill in a trench anyways?" Weiss complained with some dirt clinging to her dress as she stuck the shovel into the ground. "This is cruel and unusual punishment. I shouldn't be stuck shoveling dirt."

"Well it could be worse." Jaune suggested hefting another shovel full back into the trench.

"And how could it possibly be any worse?"

"Well we could be stuck with Yang's job." Motioning to the perimeter Weiss and Jaune could see the brawler holding onto a chain that was wrapped around one of destroyed remains of the trees they crashed through. Dunstan was standing next to her probably yelling instruction of some kind.

"Well for once Jaune I agree with you. At least Ruby isn't getting punished for this. All she has to do is come down here with us and relax in the workshop until we head back to Beacon for the night." Weiss said looking over to the workshop trying to spy her partners silhouette through the window.

"Hopefully we can finish this work in another two weeks or so." Jaune estimated seeing how far they got already. "How are you holding up Ren?"

"Ren's tired Jaune." Nora said turning around to reveal Ren laying down face first on the ground.

"Nora can you grab some water and put Ren in the shade? This heat isn't helping anyone." Jaune wiped his brow as the sun beat down from above.

"Sure thing Jaune." Nora easily picked Ren up and started walking over to the workshop. Opening the door revealed Ruby standing over the workbench working on a spear. Taking the spear off the bench she pressed a button on it causing the spearhead to lock underneath the shaft revealing a gun barrel behind the spearhead. Pulling the trigger she was was met with a click and not a bang.

"Why won't this thing fire?" Ruby started to shake the weapon back and forth hoping something would snap into place. With nothing happening she tossed it back onto the bench to look over the weapon again noticing that Nora was standing in the doorway. "Hey Nora are we heading back to Beacon already?"

"Not yet, Ren's just a little tired right now." Nora said setting Ren down against the wall. "So what are you doing?"

"Just trying to get this thing to shoot. Dunstan says it works fine, but I can't get it to fire a single bullet. I've looked over every inch of this thing and there is nothing I can find that would stop it from firing." Ruby said with a look of defeat on her face.

"If anyone can get it to work it's you Ruby." Nora cheered seeing Ruby already back over at the bench trying to fix the spear gun. "Just watch over Ren and make sure he gets something to drink before he heads back out."

"Sure." Ruby halfheartedly answered already engrossed in her work as Nora left.

Seeing no one filling in the trench Nora walked behind the Workshop in the flowered graveyard to find them sitting under the great tree that stood tall over the building and gravesite. Sitting at its trunk were WBY, JP, and Dunstan snacking on whatever they brought along for the day. Yang was rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to alleviate some pain.

"Why am I stuck with removing all the stumps?" She complained clearly annoyed with her assigned task.

"Simple, out of everyone here you're the one with the most strength." Dunstan stated as a fact.

"Thanks I guess." Yang said unsure of how to respond to the compliment.

"It's not like your good for anything else around here. Besides if I asked the red headed Valkyrie for help she'd just blow them up leaving you with more work to do."

"And there it goes. So close yet so far on that compliment." Yang wasn't so surprised of the end result though. Dunstan wasn't known to be overly kind to anyone with Jaune, Ruby, and Blake appearing to be the only exception. "How's Ruby doing Nora?"

"She's still trying to get that gun spear to work." Nora answered as she sat down grabbing a sandwich.

"I told her already that weapon works just fine. She just doesn't have rich enough blood to use it. I can barely shoot the thing so I don't expect her to." Dunstan said as he took another bite out of his cooked chicken.

"And I told you that blood has nothing to do with firing a weapon. The mere thought of such an abysmal idea makes me question your sanity." Weiss interjected using a handkerchief to wipe off any crumbs around her mouth.

"Alright then let's put it to the test then." Dunstan pulled out the pistol he kept at his side and fired it off once into the air. Pulling out another bullet they all got to see what Dunstan was loading into his guns and were surprised to see the bullet dripping what could only be mercury with blood mixed into it. No shell with gunpowder behind the projectile just a semi solid bullet dropped down the barrel.

What is that thing you just dropped into your gun?" Weiss asked looking a little concerned.

"Just a quicksilver bullet. It's one of the few things that can put a beast down and keep it there."

"Mercury isn't a solid like that. At the very least it shouldn't be able to maintain the shape of a bullet in these temperatures."

"Well normally you'd be right, but we Hunters mix in some of our own blood to give it shape. The real trick comes in being able to resonate with the blood to propel the blasted thing. I meant it when I said I can barely operate that riffle Ruby is working on." Loading in another bullet he tossed the gun to Yang as he stood up with his arms spread as if he was provoking something. "Now why don't you try to shoot me I guarantee you it won't fire."

"Guys I'm not sure this is the best idea." Jaune said trying to defuse the situation.

"What's the matter are you to chicken? You've felt firsthand what it can do to someone so why don't you experience what it's like to be on the other side." He stepped closer with each word taunting Yang to fire the gun. Making a sudden vault forward towards her caused Yang pulled the trigger only for the gun to click as if it was loaded with a dud.

"So you load a blank and taunt me to fire it at you it's a neat trick, but how does this prove your point?" Yang argued tossing him back his gun.

"This just proves that your blood lacks quality."

"How does any of this make sense to you? What you're saying is complete nonsense and a parlor trick at best." Weiss said annoyed with the show she just witnessed.

"I've experienced firsthand what someone with good bloodtinge can do. These bullets can hit hard enough to cause your chest to collapse inwards and can cause a certain cursed blade to become sharp enough to slice through any Hunters' defenses." Dunstan said remembering how many times his duel with the Cainhusrt Knight had ended in his own death as soon as he made one misstep in the fight.

"That means nothing to us we don't even know if what your saying is true since this could all be a slight of hand trick." Weiss argued.

"First off it's not a blank." Holding the gun up to the sky another shoot rang out only this time Ruby ran out of the Workshop her weapon in hand looking around for any threats. Looking around she saw Dunstan with his pistol still held high. "No worries Ruby just giving a little lesson on bloodtinge."

Giving a little humph she collapsed Crescent Rose and walked over to join everyone. "Bloodtinge doesn't even make any sense Dunstan. I refuse to believe that the reason that spear won't fire is because my blood isn't good enough for it." She said nearly flailing her arms in dissatisfaction over today's results in weapon testing.

"Alright then try to shoot this." Loading in another bullet Dunstan threw the handgun to Ruby to test out.

Taking the gun in one hand she leveled it at the tree line and pulled the trigger. The recoil nearly threw the gun from her hand since she hadn't expected so much kick back from the diminutive firearm. Tightening her grasp on the gun momentarily she walked over and placed the gun back in Dunstan's hand.

"So your gun works apparently." Ruby shyly replied.

"As does everything else in the workshop. Anyone else want a shot at firing this thing?" Dunstan held the gun up for any of his current guests to grab when Weiss plucked it from his hands. "Let's see if you're truly worthy of this commoner's gun, Princess." He joked.

"If Ruby can fire that thing I should have no trouble with that weapon." Gripping the gun in two hands she held it out towards the forest. Putting her left foot forwards she braced for the inevitable kickback from firing the gun. Pulling the trigger she heard the mechanism click into place signifying the spark that should fire the gun, however the shoot never came causing the Heiress to become slightly annoyed at the gun. "This piece of junk won't even fire."

Tossing it back to him Dunstan caught the gun holding it back up. "Any more takers? All who are worthy to fire this pistol are destined for greatness." He smirked when no one stepped forward at his challenge. "Ok then this was fun, but we better get back to work and by we I mean you." Dustan said as he pointed to Yang as she lazed about in the great tree's shade.

"Alright fine," Yang responded as she jumped up to her feet. "I didn't know you were such a slave driver."

"I'm not that bad, besides this is supposed to be a punishment I can't go to easy on you."

"So how did you learn to use that weapon?" Yang asked as they walked back to the perimeter.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that I have a quite the arsenal as your sister is well aware." Dunstan said looking back towards the workshop.

"The one you hit me with." Yang said as she clutched her chest remembering the strike he delivered.

"The Stake Driver is what its proper name is. As for learning I knew the basics by the I got it, everything else was me learning in the field. I guess you could call it a personal style to help compensate for some of its glaring weaknesses."

"So then if you can lift that thing shouldn't you help me with removing the stumps?"

"Believe it or not I'm not terribly strong. If you and I had a straight up brawl with just our fists I have no doubt you'd win. Now if I had my Threaded Cane then it would be another story completely I've killed gods with that thing." Dunstan started to laugh at his own words thinking about how insane his own words sounded.

"Sure thing God slayer. So are you going to help or not?"

"Yeah I can help a little bit. It wouldn't be right to let such a delicate flower like yourself work without some help." As soon as he finished Yang jabbed him in the arm for playfully for the comment.

"If we hurry I might actually be able to help the others fill in that trench in your front yard." Yang gave a small grin as Dunstan rubbed his arm before walking after her, turns out he does have a heart after all.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and the bullhead could be seen making its approach to the workshop. Everyone was stood out front admiring their progress on clearing out the remaining damage. Ruby was stood holding onto the riffle spear trying to get it to fire again with no luck. Fed up with it she tossed it to Dunstan who gave the weapon quick twirl before firing a shot off into the forest causing Ruby's face to redden with anger. Planting the spear into the dirt Dunstan smirked at Ruby's disapproval of him operating what was an inoperable weapon for herself.

With the bullhead touching down everyone gave their farewells as the doors opened letting them climb in. Giving a polite bow Dunstan watched them take flight in the metal vehicle ascending into the sky before shooting forward. The little lessons Dunstan taught wouldn't amount to much, but they were a good start on the basics. Most of the skills he would have given her she already possessed in spades, from a blinding speed to fully utilizing one's own weapon. All she needed was some fine tuning in the art of quick stepping and real combat experience against more dangerous foes. All of which he couldn't provide while supervising the others less they catch on to the real reason Ruby tagged along.

Taking another workshops student was heavily frowned upon and usually resulted in the student being barred from their own workshop or worse hunted down to prevent them from revealing any secretes once discovered. Although all Hunters should share the same goal of ending the scourge of beasts some still covet the secrets of the world and hunting of others. If he learned anything while in Yharnam it was that when secrets come to light they lead to mass hunts and entire workshops being wiped from existence.

From the Executioners to the Vilebloods no workshop survived that cursed night in Yharnam. The sheer amount of lost knowledge did bother Dunstan slightly with what he could have learned, but he did have the next best thing. Badges proving ones position in each workshop allowing him a chance to understand each ones weaponry and techniques. Even with them long gone he spent a great deal of time learning how to operate their weaponry with a distinct few always eluding him.

The sheer speed that Ruby was learning from them could only be called miracle to say the least. Best described as a fervor for the craft more than anything else. She would go over each weapon he placed in front of her. There were some she couldn't even hold due to their weight, but Ruby would still relish the chance to look it over and do any repairs to the aged steel.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find some tougher creatures than yourselves would you." Dunstan asked as a small pack of beowolves started to come out of the tree line. "Every day you somehow understand that you shouldn't attack with the whole group here, but you can't understand that I'm more dangerous than anyone else." Dunstan mussed to the creatures while they snarled trying to intimating him. "Maybe I can find a one of those scorpions to fight, they always make it a little more interesting."

Picking up the spear Dunstan began to twirl it like a baton before acting it back in his hands poised at his enemies. With a quick leap he was closed the distance between one of the beasts piercing through its chest with his spear pinning it to the ground. One of the Grimm tried to attack him only to be met with a Quicksilver bullet fired from his pistol followed by a hand plunging into its chest ripping out the beast's heart as the hand withdrew from the wound. Pulling the spear out of the now deceased Beowolf Dunstan prepared himself for another long night.

* * *

The sun had risen and with it the members of team RWBY as they out of bed to begin their morning routines. From brushing the unkempt mess that was bed hair to taking turns in the shower before heading out for breakfast. Arriving in the cafeteria RWBY took their usual spot and started eating as JNPR sat down.

"So any plans for the weekend since we're off work?" Jaune asked taking a sip from his glass.

"I'm mostly going to be relaxing. My muscles still ache from trying to manually rip out those stumps." Yang said rolling her shoulder with an audible crack from the motion.

"I kind of want to go back." Ruby meekly said as she snacked on what remained of her meal.

"That's just because you want to see more of his weapons." Yang said immediately rationalizing her sister's reason.

"They weren't exactly his. Most of them he had to find or got from other people and workshops. Besides he doesn't just let me look at them he lets me work on them he even gave me something to go along with the bell." Ruby fished around in her back pouch for a moment before she pulled out what looked like a metal flare gun. The gun had a break action similar to a shotgun for loading the ammunition into the back before locking it into place for firing.

"That's nice and all, but why would he give you a flare gun? It hardly seems appropriate to accompany that bell you have." Weiss said seeing that some of the metal appeared to already be oxidizing into a sea green color around the barrel.

"Apparently it's called a Silencing Blank and it's meant to and I quote 'end that maddening ringing once you start it'. Apparently he let his bell ring for a really long time and it called in all sorts of trouble once." Ruby couldn't imagine what qualified as trouble for Dunstan, but she made sure to keep the gun on hand if it meant avoiding it.

"How can you forget to stop ringing a bell?" Blake asked curious as to why such a device was required to silence the bell.

"Something about the bell resonating with the users own body and soul allowing it to ring out indefinitely until death or the blank is fired." Ruby said as she pointed the gun towards the ceiling ready to fire.

"No!" everyone at the table yelled not wanting Ruby to fire whatever was contained inside the tool.

"I wasn't going to fire it." Ruby said lowering the gun and placing it back into her pouch. "Probably." She muttered under her breath.

"Well we're going to have some R&amp;R in the city purchase some supplies and hopefully have nothing crazy happen." Jaune said hopping to finally get his team the break they needed after everything that happened.

"Well I can't wai-" Weiss was cut off when everyone's scrolls rang out. Each person at the table pulled out their scroll to find the same message spelled out across all of them.

'Meet me in my office as a team at 11. –Ozpin'

"Yang what did you do?" Nora said accusingly towards the Blonde.

"Me? If anyone's to blame for whatever happened it's you." Yang replied accusing the Valkyrie.

"We have to remain calm and get all our stories straight the first thing he'll try to do is get us to turn on each other." Ruby said in a deathly serious manner. "We all need alibies that place us away from the scene of the crime. Weiss can you get us some credible witnesses?"

"Of course, I may not be a social butterfly like Yang but I still hold some influence." Weiss responded pulling out her scroll.

"Should we really be doing this? I mean we don't even know what he's calling us up for it could be good for all we know." Jaune said.

"Aww that's adorable Jaune thinks that just because we're innocent we won't get in trouble." Yang said pinching his cheek before he managed to get out of her grip.

"If you're innocent shouldn't we have nothing to worry about?"

"For some reason most people think that, but just because your innocent doesn't mean you shouldn't have the best defense available for yourself." Weiss stated proudly closing her scroll. "And we're all set for witnesses so no worries there."

"Why does it feel like we're committing an actual crime by doing this?" Jaune asked starting to feel guilty.

"That's probably because falsifying witness testimonies is an actual crime, Jaune." Pyrrha added slightly concerned over the sudden turn of events.

"What did we do though? If we just sit back for a minute I'm sure we can figure out why Ozpin is calling us."

"There's no time to think rationally Jaune we have to be as rash as possible. Not to mention we shouldn't tell each other what we did just in case one of us cracks." Ruby was determined to have nothing go wrong for her weekend.

* * *

"It was all Jaune's idea along with his team." Ruby told Ozpin immediately cracking under his gaze.

"If possible I'd like to make a plea bargain on behalf of team RWBY. I have conclusive evidence that team JNPR was trying to cover whatever thing they did by bringing in false witnesses." Weiss said trying to salvage the situation as best as she could.

"Wow that's weiss cold of you to sell them out like that." Yang said as the Heiress face palmed from Yang's lax attitude.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same for your sister." Weiss said causing Yang to pause for a moment.

"Alright you got me there. So Ozpin whatever happened I'm pretty sure it was Nora." Yang added still a little annoyed at how Nora immediately blamed her for what happened.

Ozpin simply sipped from his coffee mug and continued to stare them down. "Anything you wish to add Miss Belladonna?"

"Besides the fact that apparently no one in this team has ever taken part in an actual interrogation no I'm fine." Blake calmly added before going back to her book.

"Alright then, I called you here today to inform you that you've been selected for another mission since you've failed to complete your other two missions. This one will determine your grade for what is now a very late assignment." Ozpin finished by setting his mug down and giving a small grin.

"Is that all sir?" Ruby asked now actually concerned over everything she had just said.

"Unless you have any more crimes to confess for I believe we're done for the day. Please send Team JNPR up on your way out." Ozpin relaxed in his chair and gave off a small chuckle once team RWBY had departed down the elevator. After all nothing got past him especially while it occurred within the school. The mere thought of himself missing something after everything he'd been through was merely preposterous as Weiss would have put it. The elevator door opened up the reveal team JNPR with Jaune leading the pack as they walked forward.

"It was all Ruby's idea along with her team" Jaune confessed to the headmaster.

"If possible I'd like to make a plea bargain on behalf of team JNPR. I have conclusive evidence that team RWBY was trying to cover whatever thing they did by bringing in false witnesses." Pyrrha said trying to back up her leader.

"Ozpin I want you to know that whatever happened it was likely Yang's fault." Nora added pushing the blame away from herself.

"Anything you wish to add?" Ozpin asked Ren as he finished off what remained of his coffee.

Ren just sighed as he rubbed his temples clearly bothered by the insanity that was happening around him.

"Alright then the reason I called you're here today."

* * *

"Well there goes our weekend" Yang complained as she crashed onto her bed.

"It's not that bad we finally get to complete a first mission." Ruby said happily.

"Ruby we've been on two other missions already." Weiss pointed out.

"Well yeah and those missions didn't end so well so were currently 0:2 by the end of this one we should come out 1:2 I'm hoping that by the end of our time here at Beacon we can raise it to 40:2." Ruby said exited for the chance to offset their current loss record.

"Let's set our sights a little lower for the moment Rubes." Yang suggested trying to keep Ruby's plan a little more realistic.

"All we have to do is check on a village's transmitter tower and make sure they're ok. Apparently it stopped transmitting a few days ago. My guess is they blew a fuse or someone accidently damaged the transmitter. This should be quick and easy so there's not too much to worry about. Especially since they already have a Huntsman stationed out there." Weiss said looking over the mission on her scroll.

"So all we have to do is bring in a few parts for a repair job and we can head back." Blake added as she kept her eyes glued to whatever she was reading.

"Sounds like it's already in the bag then, we have nothing to worry about." Yang said not concerned about the mission in the slightest. "What's the time frame for completion Weiss?"

"We have to finish it before Monday comes around. If you all wanted we could head out now and hopefully have the rest of weekend to relax." Every one pondered the suggestion for a moment weighing the options of either relaxing today or going out to enjoy the next day.

"Who wants to get this over with?" Ruby asked as she looked around the room seeing everyone else raise their hand in favor of getting the mission out of the way for the weekend. "Then it's settled lets grab those parts and head out."

* * *

Glynda stepped out of the elevator and into Ozpin's office with a file in hand. Looking around she spotted him looking out the window overlooking the city of Vale which had the mass of Atlas's ships floating above the city. The sheer number made Glynda question just what General Ironwood was expecting to happen although the fleet proved vital in clearing out the Grimm during the breach. Hearing Glynda approach Ozpin turned around to see her throw the folder onto his desk.

"May I ask why you're so angry at that folder you just threw?"

"Ozpin I don't know how you found that strange symbol, but it is a magnet for trouble."

"How so?"

"I've been going through a few of my old contacts and at first they couldn't find anything related to that symbol."

"At first, that means they did find something then."

"Yes, but that's not the point. One of them found an very old book that contained a symbol that looked close to the one I was looking into. The problem is that the book shouldn't exist according to him and before I could go collect it my contact vanished."

"Glynda this is no time to lose our heads." Glynda's scroll buzzed to life with a message. Looking it over she paled for a moment before closing the message.

"My contact was just found dead in an alley up in Mistral. Apparently it's being classified as a mugging gone wrong that ended up with his getting throat slit."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine once I find out who killed him. Old bastard was always pushing his luck so it was bound to catch up with him eventually. Ozpin you should know that my contact wouldn't have died in a mugging. It would have taken something much more powerful than a common street thug to kill him. Worst case scenario someone with quit a lot of power doesn't want information on that symbol or anything connected to it circulating around."

"If you couldn't find anything in Beacon's archives then something is truly a miss. Either we never found anything on the subject or it was erased without my knowing."

"Is it even possible for someone outside of Beacon to delete information once it's within the data archives?"

"It shouldn't be since every computer in the archive is hardwired to Beacon without a line going out. If information was deleted it would have to of been an inside job." Ozpin lifted his glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "For the moment we'll have to keep this between us. At least until the leak has been found and dealt with accordingly."

"What are we going to do about the students?" Glynda said thinking about how team RWBY and JNPR were technically in the midst of the symbols source.

"As long as they don't go looking into it they shouldn't be in any danger. Now is there any chance that whoever killed your contact knows it's us who are looking into the symbol?"

"No, he would never reveal that it was me he was going to be meeting."

"Then the best we can do is not involve any more people."

"Let's hope that we can find out what they were trying to keep hidden before anything else can happen." Glynda finished as she stood next to Ozpin to overlook Vale.

* * *

"Looks like the towns holding a festival or something down there." Yang said as the bullhead began its decent just outside the town's walls.

"Well there certainly are a lot of people walking about at the moment." Blake added as the vehicle landed.

"I wonder if we'll get the chance to talk to the towns current Huntsman." Ruby said with some excitement in her voice.

"Let's just focus on finishing this mission. I refuse to have such a disastrous track record for all of our missions." Weiss said as she stepped out onto the ground.

The walk up to the front gate was uneventful for the most part without even the slightest hint of a recent Grimm attack it was safe to assume that the transmitter was simply in disrepair. The walls did have its own fair share of damage, but nothing so drastic as to cause it to collapse. The only odd part was that no one was standing in front of the gate or on top of it to let in any travelers. With no one manning the gate Yang stepped up to rectify the problem.

"We're here to fix your transmitter, anyone home!" She yelled hoping someone would open the gate.

"Maybe everyone's at the festival." Ruby suggested.

"Well if they won't open it then I'll pull the lever up top." Weiss offered as she leaped up from glyph to glyph like stepping stones until she was atop the gate. The rest of the team intently watched as they heard the mechanisms working to open the gate.

"Good job Weiss." Ruby applauded her partner as they walked through to the other side.

Walking towards a large crowd of people Yang put her arm in front of Ruby halting her advance. "There's something off about them."

"Yang's right something isn't right here." Blake added as the towns folk shambled around. She could see that their eyes appeared to be cloudy as if they had lost a great deal of their vision.

"Look we don't have all day I'll go up and talk to them." Weiss said as she was already approaching a small group from behind. "Hello Sir we're here to help re-" Weiss couldn't finish as she slammed into a nearby wall.

Ruby immediately reacted rushing forward and intercepting the man's next strike blocking it with her scythe. "Grab Weiss and get to cover." She ordered with authority.

Blake grabbed the Heiress and leapt away with her Yang covered her by just knocking the people away with her fists worried she might accidently kill them if she started using her weapon. With about thirty people between Ruby and the rest of her team they knew that reaching each other would only endanger them. Especially when bullets started raining down from the roof tops, the projectiles kicking up the ground around them.

"Just get out of here I'll find you guys once I lose these people!" Ruby shouted as she blocked another attack with her weapon.

"Promise me you'll be safe!" Yang shouted as she continued guarding Blake and Weiss.

"I promise, now take care of the others." With those words Yang grimaced at having to leave her sister behind again, but she had to keep the others safe. Running down an alley they lost sight of their leader as she was surrounded by armed town's folk.

With the rest of her team out of sight Ruby turned to face her opponent when her head started throbbing. It was steady pain that seemed to flare up with each beat of her heart making her hands tighten around Crescent Rose. A few of the men started to hammer away at her guard as she continued to hold her ground. When one swing finally made it through it struck Ruby across the head sending her to the ground. With that her vision turning red and she felt her consciousness begin to slip away.

* * *

When Ruby came to she was stood in the middle of the same street only the roads and surrounding walls were covered in a red liquid. Looking around she saw what looked like the remains of the towns folk lying about. Some were missing arms and legs others had been bisected from various angles with what appeared to be a bladed weapon. With the feeling in her legs rapidly fading she used Crescent Rose as a crutch to lean against. Taking notice of the blood that clung to the blade Ruby quickly threw the weapon away from herself out of shock causing her to collapse to her knees. The fall created a ripple in the red puddle that covered a majority of the street.

With no one around to comfort her she began to break out into quite sobs that degenerated into a scream as the warmth that surrounded her slowly turned into a frigid sensation. Tears falling from her face Ruby saw as each drop would disturb the pool beneath her. She had a inhuman attraction to the substance with something drawing her towards it. Reaching out with her right hand to touch it Ruby had to consciously grab her own hand trying to keep it away from the liquid. She had the same thought echoing through her mind like a chant trying keep an evil at bay.

'I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not A MONSTER, I'M NOT A MONSTER, I AM NOT A MONSTER!'

* * *

**Cough 'First Blood' Cough.** **Sorry, I guess I had something stuck in my throat. Ruby got a kill, by the way. In case any of you were wondering.  
**

**Some people think that making jokes in super serious moments are inappropriate, I on the other hand find them hysterical.**

** Not a whole lot of fighting this chapter, but there will be some next chapter. After all they haven't even met half the town yet and there are so many people to meet. With Team RWBY separated and someone destroying any evidence of Yharnam existing things are beginning to heat up around here. On a side note I believe that bathing in the blood of your enemies is something you should see a therapist for or the closest equivalent, so expect a little heart to heart in latter chapters.  
**

**Thank you once again for attending and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. This is Brassleader and I hope that those of you still in the school system can enjoy your summer break this year.**


	9. A New Hunt

**As some of you had pointed out this town lacks a name and since I forgot to put it in the last chapter here it is, it's called 'Asylum'. Once I start on the rewrites I'll get that put in chapter 8, probably when they're reading off the mission briefing.**

**My biggest concern for this chapter was trying to get Ruby to feel like Ruby since she's never experienced anything like killing another person in the show, at least directly. If we can count every white fang member thrown from that train as a kill then they all have a decent sized body count. So most of this was me figuring out how Ruby would react to these sensations and events. I'm sorry if it feels like Ruby is slightly wonky or OOC, as stated above I have nothing to go off of besides how I think she would react to these events based of what I've seen from the show. **

**In other news I went to see Jurassic World today and I loved it. Great film would recommend to others if you're a fan of dinosaurs, monster flicks, or Chris Pratt.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by there respective publishers.**

* * *

Yang and Blake had busted into a deserted building through the back door. Walking in Blake sat Weiss down against the wall while Yang peeked outside through the curtains. The people were armed like a mob with pitchforks, shovels, and the occasional axe dispersed between them. Yang could even see the small groups of riflemen standing atop the buildings ready to open fire on anyone who entered the streets below.

"So how's Weiss holding up?" Yang asked as Blake looked over her for any wounds.

"That surprise attack just knocked her out. She should be fine once she wakes up."

"So what do we do now?"

"Find the antenna, make the repairs, and get an evac out of here. We're in over our heads on this one Yang. These people aren't normal they're sick or something and we can't fight them or else we might end of killing them." Blake knew they were sick, but they almost appeared feral to her.

"Alright then we wake Weiss and get over to that communication station." Yang said patting the backpack she had on that should contain all the parts necessary for a repair job.

"The only problem is that Ruby is the only one of us who knows how to fix it. Unless you or Weiss somehow know how to repair a transmitter tower I don't think we can leave just yet."

Yang slammed her fist into the wall causing it to crack like a pane of glass. "You can't just expect me to sit in here and wait doing nothing while Ruby is out there."

"We have to wait until Weiss wakes up then we can try to regroup with Ruby. Ruby's smart Yang she won't do anything reckless if anything she's probably doing what we are right now."

"Fine then we can wait for now."

"I'm worried too Yang, but us running around without a proper plan is just going to cause more trouble. We can try to establish a direct link to Ruby's scroll without bouncing it off a comm tower." Blake offered hoping that Ruby would be able to answer.

"I hope your right Blake." Yang pulled out her scroll and tried calling Ruby only for no one to answer. "She's not picking up."

"She could still be running Yang. Check her aura levels."

Looking over the team statues section Yang saw that Ruby's aura was slowly draining. The fact that it was a steady decrease instead of chunks being removed was startling though. Blocking hits would take out chunks, but a steady drain meant either Ruby was injured and using her aura to recover or she was slowly bleeding out. Yang was starting to get antsy until she saw the draining stop once Ruby's aura levels were a little below half.

"You stay here with Weiss. If anything happens call me and I'll be right back, but right now I need to find Ruby."

"Don't do anything to dangerous. I'm going to take a quick look around so try not to draw to much attention." Blake said as the brawler left through the back door. "Now to see if there's anything of use in here." Blake mused to herself climbing the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Yang was wondering the streets for a few minutes diving in and out of alleys trying to not draw attention to herself. The people of the city seemed to move in packs with none straying too far from the rest. Luckily this meant that Yang could run passed them once they walked by without fear of them turning around. Retracing their escape path Yang slowly made her way back to the main street they split up at hopping to find a trail to follow. Unfortunately what she saw instead would chill her very soul.

Ruby was sat in the middle of the blood soaked street with Crescent Rose lying next to her. Yang's first thought was how much of that blood was Ruby's until she saw that despite being soaked in blood there wasn't a single wound on her sister. Walking towards her Yang could her Ruby muttering something over and over again.

"I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster." The words were mumbled, but Yang could still make them out as she started stepping through the puddle.

Ruby was gripping her own shoulders in a self-hug trying to feel any form of comfort. Yang made a motion and embraced Ruby in a hug letting her warmth spread through her shivering sister. The muttering came to a stop and was replaced with Ruby burying herself in Yang's shoulder as she cried. When Ruby finally stopped Yang noticed that it was because she had fallen asleep. Hefting Ruby onto her shoulder and grabbing Crescent Rose Yang began her slow trek back to their temporary hideout.

* * *

Blake had set everything considered of value on the table from a map of the town and two strange vials. One was already empty and the other was full of some kind of crimson liquid. The vials had some form of autoinjector built in for speedy delivery of the fluid. Whatever it was Blake could tell that the substance was rotten in nature. The back door opened and Blake quickly spun around putting the vial in her back pouch when Yang with Ruby held over her shoulder entered. Yang walked over and placed Ruby on a nearby couch.

"What happened to Ruby?" Blake asked seeing how much blood was covering their leader.

"I don't know, but whatever happened got to her bad. She's not injured at least not physically."

"Let's get her out of those clothes. The town still has water so we should be able to wash them and take a shower." Blake's suggestion of a hot shower was tempting to Yang, but they were still in what would be considered hostile territory.

"Is it really ok to do all of this in somebody else's house?"

"I'm going to get started on something to eat since we can't move until everyone wakes up. Just go take a shower and try to collect yourself I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Heeding Blake's words Yang decided that some rest before moving out wouldn't be so terrible and headed up the stairs to find the shower.

With Yang gone Blake started going through the cupboards in search of something to cook up. Looking around she found all she needed to make a decent meal when she heard Weiss stirring from her sleep. "Good to see you're alright."

"What happened? "Weiss asked as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"You took a nasty hit from one of those people. I had to carry you back here while Yang gave us cover." Blake said as Weiss looked around at her new surroundings.

"What happened to Ruby?" Weiss asked in concern over her leader.

"She's resting on the couch at the moment Yang found her after we split up." Weiss walked over to the couch and once she looked over its back saw Ruby covered in blood. The mere sight of it made her sick. She couldn't even imagine what would have to happen for so much blood to drench Ruby.

"Is she okay?"

"Yang said Ruby had no physical injuries so we can assume the bloods not hers. Do you mind stripping her I don't want Ruby catching hypothermia from wearing drenched cloths?" Blake asked as she started chopping a few carrots.

"Is there a washing machine here to run her cloths through?" Weiss asked hoping that Ruby wouldn't have to run around in bloodstained cloths until they made it back to Beacon.

"There's one down the hall and to the left. Yang is taking a shower so feel free to go in after she's done." Nodding Weiss began to disrobe her leader taking care not to get any of the blood on her own cloths. Finishing up she grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over Ruby while she loaded the cloths into the washer.

Walking back over she noticed Ruby shaking not from the cold, but from something else. Weiss saw the tensing of Ruby's face and assumed she was having a nightmare. Sitting down next to the couch she held Ruby's hand and the shaking slowed down until it came to a complete stop. Weiss simply sat there losing track of time waiting for Ruby to wake up until Yang walked back into the room.

"Hey Weiss, it's good to see your up. Hopefully they didn't knock to many screws loose in that head of yours. "At this point Weiss couldn't tell if Yang was trying to be funny or just using it to help cope with how bad their situation had become.

"You mind coming over here and holding Ruby's hand while I take a shower?"

"Why are you holding my sisters hand?" Yang asked as her protective instincts started to show through.

"Because last time I stopped holding onto her hand she started having nightmares again. So it's your turn to watch over her while I get a much needed shower." Weiss' response immediately calmed Yang and got her to walk over and take Ruby's hand. "Thanks, I'll try to make it quick."

Yang heard a dinging sound and turned to Blake for an explanation. "That would be Ruby's cloths. By the time you get done dinner should be ready." Blake said as she stirred the pot on the stove.

Yang would have wondered why Weiss had apparently stripped Ruby, but the blood soaked clothes needed to be washed and she at least gave Ruby a blanket. Finding the source of the noise Yang pulled out Ruby's cloths and begun dressing her. Ruby stirred slightly from the act, but remained asleep. Giving her a kiss on the forehead Yang walked over to Blake.

The pot was steaming and when Yang peered into it she saw carrots, celery, some cut up sausages, and diced potatoes in the soup. The concoction seemed almost like a cream with how thick it was, but at least it would be a filling meal. Not something Huntresses usually could get while on an assignment. With bowls placed out on the table Yang pulled up a chair and began filling her bowl with the steaming soup.

Taking a spoon full Yang take her first sip of the soup not even letting it cool down before she took another sip. "Not half bad Blake I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"It's a skill I acquired after a while. Since the only way to get any decent food was to make it yourself. Isn't your mouth burning right now?" Blake asked as Yang took another spoon full of the still steaming meal into her mouth.

"I'm pretty resistant to heat so I don't have to wait for it to cool off like most people." Yang said remembering how angry Ruby was as a kid when Yang would start eating cookies fresh out of the oven while she had to wait for them to cool. "So what do you think happened to Ruby?"

"I think she got put in a terrible situation and came back alive. We both saw the blood on Crescent Rose. Whatever happened she killed people or at least what remained of these people. At her young age it would be a wonder if she remained the same lovable leader we know after all this."

"She'll always be my lovable little sister to me Blake I don't care what she may have done."

"I'm not saying you won't still love her I'm just saying that experiencing something like that can be traumatic. Ruby's age just complicates how she'll work through it and how it will affect her." Blake said remembering how some of the children in the White Fang had experienced taking another's life and were never the same again.

Weiss walked back down the stairs and seeing the others eating she pulled up a chair. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just us marveling at the fact that you know how to use a laundry machine." Yang joked as the Heiress filled her bowl.

"I may have had maids to perform most of the daily chores, but I made sure to know how to function outside of home." After all it would have been very unbecoming if a Schnee couldn't perform the simplest of tasks any commoner could. "So what's the current plan?"

"Wait for Ruby to wake up and hope that she can fix the comm tower. If that doesn't work we'll have to trek for a few days to the next town over and hope that they can help." Blake said trying to think of the best way to continue forward.

"Well if the towns far enough away hopefully what's affecting this town hasn't reached them. I wonder how it spreads." Weiss said as she took another spoon full of the soup before realizing what she had just done. Spitting it back out Weiss started wiping her tongue off with a cloth. "Did you use any water from the tap?"

"No I just used some canned broth, milk, and some"- Blake paused remembering that she had washed the vegetable before dicing them and throwing it into the soup- "Oh no."

"Please tell me you didn't just poison us Blake." Yang said pleadingly looking over at her now empty bowl.

"It might not be the water." Blake offered hopping she hadn't just killed herself and Yang by not thinking about how whatever affected the town became so wide spread.

Yang looked back to the pot and filled up her bowl again before taking another spoonful. Blake and Weiss only gawked at the brawler consuming more of the dish. "Once you taste poison, you might as well finish the meal. Beside it's a great tasting meal and I doubt that the amount consumed will have any effect at this point if it is a plague."

"Well no sense in letting a meal go to waste." Blake said as she started to consume her soup.

"If we're lucky it's not airborne or in the water supply, but to be on the safe side I'll be taking all the bottled water. Worst case scenario is that you two are doomed so at least Ruby and I will be fine." Weiss said as she started fishing through the fridge for any water containers.

"Blake if we are dying I want you to know that I blame you completely for my death." Yang joked trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks Yang, it makes me happy to know that I'm the one who gets to be credited for your death." Blake quipped back to her partner.

"Got anything you want to get off your chest?"

"On the off chance we're not dying I think I'll save it until I'm on my death bed."

"That's no fun Blake come on live a little."

"That will be difficult if we're having some plague eating away at us."

"If you two could stop playing around, where's Ruby?" Weiss asked interrupting the Yang and Blake's banter.

"She should be on the couch resting." Yang said some concern in her voice from the implication.

"Yang Ruby's not on the couch where did she go?"

"Blake you check the house I'm going back out there to see if I can find her." Yang said as she made her way to the back door to leave.

Weiss walked behind her putting a hand on Yang's shoulder to grab her attention. "Yang you're not going out there alone let me come along. Ruby is my partner and I can't leave her out there." Weiss tone made it clear it wasn't negotiable so Yang sighed in defeat and held the door for her.

"We move as a unit okay and when we find Ruby you let me approach her first. She may not be okay with being approached by someone who she isn't completely familiar with." Yang warned remembering what Ruby was like when she found her in the streets. If she was in a fight Yang doubted that she would even be able to reach her judging from the carnage she caused.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough friends with Ruby?" Weiss said slightly offended by the implication.

"I'm just worried about you. Ruby would never forgive herself if she accidently hurt you"

"Alright then you can talk to her first. Just how do you plan on finding her anyway?"

"Well Ruby still has her scroll on her so all we have to do is follow her signal. And it looks like she's only about a mile away in roughly that direction." Yang said putting her scroll away as she began walking through the alley. "Also just follow my lead I've finally started to get used to how these people move. It's actually pretty easy to run past them once you get start finding patterns they abide by."

"You make it sound like they're a mindless mob."

"I wouldn't go that far, but they are pretty simple once you get a feel for it. If they start chasing you though they won't stop until you lose them and then they'll return to wherever they came from." Yang pointed out one of the men on the street who just turned around to walk back down the same path he just took. The image almost reminded Weiss of those cliché films involving the undead wondering the street.

"Lead the way then."

* * *

Ruby woke up on an unfamiliar couch in a room she didn't recognize. Hearing the voices of her team arguing over something she immediately remembered what happened before Yang found her. Like a flood it all rushed back to the fore front of her mind along with the warm sensation along with the chill it left behind once it had passed. Grabbing Crescent Rose she made her way out the back while the others were distracted and began moving deeper into the city. Trying to distance herself from the others Ruby continued to run until she could no longer find the way back.

When she came across one of the locals a familiar sensation started to run through Ruby reminding her of how she felt immediately after regaining consciousness the warmth surrounding her along with the blood. Getting ready to reach for her weapon Ruby noticed what she was doing and ran away from the man afraid of what she would do if she was around him for any longer.

Tucked away in an alley Ruby was hyperventilating her eyes dilating at the thought of basking in the enemies' blood, the warmth she could feel from their fading life.

'Crack' Ruby smashed her head into the wall trying to clear her head of such thoughts. Those thoughts though were creeping through her head reminding her of the sensations she missed during her unconscious rampage and what it would feel like to participate fully in such a **pleasure**.

'Crack' Ruby slammed her head into the wall again drawing blood this time from the self-inflicted injury. The mere fact that she was thinking of the sensation as something to enjoy was even more cause for concern from the red cloaked Grimm reaper. Ruby felt like she was beginning to lose her mind with these ideas coming from her own head.

Focusing on her friends and family Ruby started to silence the whispers telling her to rip and tear through her enemies. A new memory came to her mind the warmth Yang's hug provided along with the sensation of Weiss holding her hand. The new silence she felt in her own mind was a comforting relief despite how short it may be. Sliding down the wall Ruby pulled her knees into her chest and tried to focus on anything that might keep her sane.

The silence was interrupted however when she heard a foot step in front of her. Without a second thought Ruby slashed at her opponent with Crescent Rose her body waiting to bask in the new sensation a kill would bring. The sensation never came though and focusing on her opponent Ruby saw Yang blocking the blade with her gauntlets sparking from the continued pressure Ruby was putting out. Recognizing her mistake Ruby pulled her weapon back and folded it behind her back with her eyes darting around for an escape. Shifting to her right Ruby saw a glyph block her exit and when she turned to her left another blocked her last escape path. She felt like a cornered animal with her sister standing in front of her.

Yang reached forward with one hand towards Ruby. "Stay back!" She shouted causing Yang to flinch from the animosity the command held.

"Ruby." Yang's voice felt small and saddened as she said her sister's name.

"I don't want to hurt you, just leave." Ruby pleaded as tears started to form around her eyes.

"Ruby you won't hurt me." Yang said as she took another step forward.

"I'm a monster just leave me alone!"

'Slap' Ruby felt an immediate sting on her left cheek and realized that Yang had just slapped her. Before she could bring a hand up to rub her sore face she was embraced in a hug from her sister filling her with a comforting warmth.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster." Yang tightened her hug nearly crushing her sister. "You have and always will be my little sister and I refuse to let anyone tell you otherwise, even yourself." Yang's words calmed Ruby and silenced any thoughts of fighting.

"I'm sorry Yang, I'm sorry about everything."

"It's going to be okay Ruby we're all here for you." Yang gestured to Weiss who walked over and joined the hug.

"You dolt I told you that I would always be by your side to help so let me help you now when you need it." Weiss said as they separated.

"Come on Ruby Blake made us dinner and it's impolite to let our hostess wait." Yang rubbed Ruby's head affectionately causing her hair to stick up slightly.

Ruby followed them back to the hideout walking through the door she was greeted by Blake who was sitting on the couch anticipating their return. Yang grabbed Weiss bringing her down the hall leaving Blake alone with Ruby.

"Ruby I need to talk to you about what you experienced." Blake's usually calm voice had concern behind it.

"Blake I"- Ruby was at a loss for words when she started thinking about how to explain what she had experienced or how Blake could even help her- "I killed people Blake. They fell apart like Grimm there was so much blood."

"Ruby I'm not going to tell you that what you did was right or justified. Those are things you have to discover for yourself, but what I can do is be there to help you through what you're feeling. I know having someone to talk to can help you work through this."

"You don't get it Blake I killed those people and I enjoyed it!" Ruby yelled at her teammate with anger building in her. "I felt so alive and strong after I woke up and it felt like my blood was frozen after it wore off."

"Ruby we can get you help once we're out of this town."

"I feel like a drug addict, craving something I know that will only harm me. What's happening to me Blake and why does it hurt so much." Ruby started to cry after realizing everything she felt.

"It hurts because you know it's wrong and you are still you. We'll take care of everything on the way to the comm tower tomorrow so just rest up. I promise that we'll work through this as a team." Blake said reassuringly.

With those words everyone decided it would be best to finish the mission in the morning with daylight abound to help guide them through the twisting streets. Seeing the sun disappear over the horizon darkness blanketed the town along with an eerie peace. With silence filling the night team RWBY turned in for the night.

* * *

Ruby knew she meant well, but Blake would never be able to understand what was running around in her head. The journey tomorrow would be long, treacherous, and would likely require one or more of her team to get blood on their hands before the end. The thought of Weiss or anyone having to kill another person terrified Ruby. She wouldn't bear to see any of them experience what she had so Ruby came up with a selfish plan to save her team from having to experience such an event.

With everyone asleep for the night Ruby took her time sneaking out of the house knowing that Blake would wake up at the slightest sound of an intruder or danger. Ruby felt lighter in her step and silence seemed to follow her as she opened the door. Walking out of the alley she readjusted the backpack full of spare parts knowing that it would be critical to repairing any damage. Unfurling her weapon Ruby looked towards the tower in the distance and started walking.

Ruby knew that she would have to kill more by the end of the night to reach the tower and a part of her greatly anticipated the sensations she would soon feel. The beast in the back of her mind patiently waiting knowing that tonight blood would spill from the town and flood the streets with the crimson liquid. Conflicting emotions of disgust and excitement started to fill her as Ruby came across her first prey.

A lone man armed with a spade walking the street. Ruby saw him approach and slowly ran at him her weapon ready the strike. A quick slash took out his left leg forcing him to the ground unable to stand. Another slash took off his right arm just below the shoulder removing his only weapon. The sight reminded Ruby of a turtle flipped over on its back, helpless and weak. Flipping him over with a the back end of her scythe Ruby placed the blade under his neck and began to slowly draw it back to her. The man barely struggled as the blade was pulled through his throat only stopping once his head had been separated from the rest of him.

Ruby felt a warmth start to flow through her reminding her of the life she just took and she felt stronger for it. The feeling was almost intoxicating and Ruby was awake to enjoy every moment of the experience. A little blood had gotten on her clothing coating the black with droplets of crimson. Looking around Ruby saw two more people walking towards her. She felt like a wolf and she would gorge herself on their lives since her prey were so eager to come at her like lambs to the slaughter.

* * *

**And that's the set up Folks Ruby has one night to carve her way through Asylum and make it to the comm tower. Slightly less dire than the Hunt of Yharnam, but I think it's a okay premise for Ruby's first hunt.**

**So not much of a fight scene this chapter sorry for those of you expecting one. I meant to put a decent sized one in here, but as I continued writing this chapter it felt more and more like a set up for the rest of the Asylum arc. That's what I have these chapters filled under in my computer and it seems appropriate since chapters 1-7 were the Introduction arc. **

**For those of you wondering when** **a fight scene is going to break out here's the next chapter title 'Little Bad Wolf'. Also for those of you wondering when Dunstan is going to show up the he'll make an appearance in either CH.10 or 11.**

**Once again thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy your stay here.**


	10. Little Bad Wolf

_**A wolf walks the streets looking for stray lambs to devour and the Huntsman has left his post at the tower. When this tale ends only one of these legends will be left in power.**_

**I forgot how difficult it was to write fight scenes when they encompasses a majority of the chapter and how difficult it is to get dialogue out when you only have one character in the scene. Especially since Ruby isn't the type of character to just start talking to herself without a decent prompt for it and even then it's mostly just her thinking out loud.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by there respective publishers.**

* * *

Crescent Rose wasn't built to operate soaked in blood and with bits of its prey remaining lodged around the components. Grimm were no problem since they began dissolving after their deaths clearing up anything that could affect her weapon's performance however people tended to stick around after their deaths or at least their body parts did. Ruby felt bad at first for thinking ill of the dead until they started bother her even in death. Taking a few swings with the weapon Ruby tried to dislodge some of the gore that clung to her baby.

The journey was starting to take its toll on Ruby despite walking for an hour she felt no closer to her destination and the way the roads seemed to loop back on themselves made finding her way even tougher. A group of four walked up the street like a pack of wounded dogs. Dragging their weapons and barely lifting their heads until Ruby was close enough to them to elicit an attack. Approaching the group the first one sung at her with a chipped sword giving Ruby the chance to dodge underneath the blade and get between them. Bringing Crescent Rose back on her shoulder she swung it trying to catch all of them in the spiral of death.

The blade however got caught up on the third man lodged in his body halting all the momentum the blade had built up. The third man was dead on his feet, but Crescent Rose wouldn't budge letting the last living member of the group strike Ruby while she tried to pry her weapon free. The blow hit harder than a Beowolf and it reminded Ruby of the time she sparred with her sister.

With the impact Ruby tightened her grip on her weapons handle so when it sent her a few feet back it dislodged her weapon. Lifting Crescent Rose victoriously above her head Ruby waited as her target approached. As soon as he was within reach she swiftly brought the scythe down trying to bisect the man. Ruby's excitement turned to annoyance when the scythe got stuck about half way down between his gut and chest forcing Ruby to spend the next minute trying to free her weapon.

"I might have to do some work on you later. I definitely didn't design you with people in mind." Ruby said as she pulled put a rag from her pack and tried removing some of the blood that clung to the edge. Ruby tried getting her weapon to transform into its compact form only for it to stop half way before going back into a scythe. "And I can't make you more convenient to carry around just great."

Ruby wondered how many lambs she killed so far in this city. She felt like keeping count would be the least she could do for the nameless prey, but the more she killed the less she cared. It got to the point where she started wondering how many were left instead of how many she claimed. After all a wolf needs to sharpen its claws before it can hunt stronger prey. Even if she couldn't find any worthy prey so far it didn't mean there weren't any in the city.

Climbing the nearest building Ruby looked out over the town trough her scope for anything of interest. She spotted pyres bellowing out smoke in what could only be the town square. The pyres seemed to be crowding the square with only about five feet between each one and once Ruby focused in on them she saw that people had been strapped to the stakes.

Looking around the area she spotted a large cloaked figure walk out of the smoke and look around the area. He held an axe in his left hand and what looked like a bladed gauntlet on his right. Lining the crosshairs up on his head Ruby got ready to pull the trigger when he turned and looked directly at her. His eyes looked like that of a predators and it shocked Ruby causing her to pull the trigger. The man tilted his head to avoid the bullet and smiled as he held up his axe pointing it at Ruby in challenge as she jumped off the roof for shelter.

Ruby felt her heart pounding in her chest a new surge of adrenaline filling her. A culmination of both fear and excitement for what she just saw. Whatever was standing in the town square had a mind and seemed strong enough to put up a fight. Worthy prey for her to hunt tonight and it was on her way to the comm tower so Ruby happily ran through the town trying to find a way to the town square. Ruby was ignoring all the lambs she passed on the street as she was trying to find the man quicker.

Coming up on an entrance to the area Ruby saw the two burning stakes lining it like torches on a doorway. The remains were still smoking even if after lives have long since ended and Ruby was nearly mesmerized by the way the flames danced around the bodies. Refocusing on her objective she slowly walked towards the center of the town seeing the man walk out of the smoke in front of her.

Ruby could now see his equipment clearly from his worn attire to his weapons. The axe was much larger than a usual lumber axe with it was clearly designed to hunt Grimm. An intricate pattern lined the handle and ran over the axe head reminding ruby of a tree's roots. The gauntlet on his left hand had a worn silver color to it having been faded over the years of use. Two sickly hooked blades arced from the gauntlet extending about one and a half feet out from his hand. His entire appearance reminded Ruby of Huntsman from the stories she was read as a kid, heroes who wielded an axe to protect people from the Grimm that lived in the surrounding forests.

"Another wolf has wondered into my town and seeks to hunt others." He picked the axe up holding it in one hand as he pointed to Ruby with his bladed gauntlet. "You will burn just as all the others have once I'm through gutting you."

He leaped forward closing the distance in the blink of an eye causing Ruby to panic at how fast her adversary could move. Rolling out of the way his axe smashed into the ground causing the stones to fly in every direction. The makeshift shrapnel didn't cause any damage, but once the dust cleared Ruby couldn't find the man. Franticly looking around all she could see around her was the smoke rolling off the pyres.

"Stop hiding you coward and fight me." Ruby yelled as she swung away in a direction. Slashing one of the stakes in half caused the lumber to fall onto to kindling killing the flame as embers flew skyward. Ruby felt something slam into her back and flew through another stake shattering it as she slid to a stop.

"I will end you through any means necessary you beast." The Huntsman said as he walked over to Ruby axe in hand to deliver the finishing blow.

Seeing him approach Ruby quickly stood up and charged him again hoping to land a decisive blow to alter the course of battle. Sparks flew as Ruby passed him their weapons glancing against each other in the exchange. Trying to end it Ruby fired Crescent Rose to accelerate her back towards her opponent with the same result as before as weapons sparked. Ruby was emptying her clip flying back and forth trying to land a single hit on the Huntsman.

With each pass the Huntsman altered his strikes getting a feel for Ruby's speed and honing in on his target. On the final pass he deflected Crescent Rose with his axe and ran his gauntlet across her side. Ruby dove through the smoke trying to find some cover no avail as the Huntsman followed after her. Ducking the axe that was aimed to decapitate her Ruby continued running in hope of distancing herself from the man.

"What's the matter little wolf? What happened to all that energy you had moments ago?" Getting no response the man started dragging his axe across the ground trying to put fear into his mark. "I will have your head you damned monster."

Ruby was clutching at her side she couldn't remember the last time she felt such a burning sensation. Looking at her hand she saw it covered in a crimson liquid. Taking a moment she realized that she was bleeding from the gash she received across her abdomen. She almost forgot how painful it felt to have an injury actually draw blood after such a long time of fighting with tournament rules. Ruby felt like she was drowning with so much on the line and her life span currently being determined by how long she could run.

_Everyone was right, _Ruby thought. _I'm in over my head and I can't win this fight. _Knowing that losing was inevitable Ruby turned her mind to finding a way to survive.

Spotting her exit she reloaded her riffle and flew out of the town square and through a second story window of a nearby building. Landing in what looked like a living room Ruby rapidly looked around for the exit when two blades punctured the brick wall and hooked themselves to the structure. The steady sound of what could be best be described as a fishing line being reeled in got louder and louder as Ruby ran down the hall. She heard the wall being smashed through behind her as she leapt out a window and out onto the street below.

Ruby was being hunted and she now knew how dreadful it felt to have something so powerful coming after her. This wasn't just some beast that was after her it had a mind and knew the environment around it. It was slowly forcing her into a corner and Ruby knew it was happening as she took each turn. What she needed was a playing field she had the edge in and some time for her plan to work.

Looking at an apartment complex Ruby busted down the door and began rapidly climbing the stairs as fast as she could. Making it to the roof she looked out over the city seeing just how high up she was. Reaching into her back pouch she pulled out a metal bel and she began ringing it. Dropping the bell Ruby used both her hands to clutch at her head as she screamed out in pain from what was happening. It felt like something was being ripped from her soul and was using a drill to head to do it. The feeling slowly subsided and Ruby knew that any chance of the Huntsman not knowing her location was gone once she screamed to the heavens her location.

Looking down she saw the Huntsman aim his gauntlet at the roof before the blades flew out hooking into the building. Ruby tried firing at him only for the Huntsman to block the shots with his axe. Smashing through one of the lower floors windows Ruby knew she was stuck waiting for her target to make an appearance. She didn't have to wait long as she heard shatter glass on the side followed by him leaping onto the roof.

"Tired of running little wolf?" He asked as Ruby slowly backed away from him and towards the edge.

"Only one of us is walking away from this fight." Ruby responded readying Crescent Rose as she felt something resonate inside of her. She grabbed at her own side feeling the sting of the injury renew its self.

"I'm going to enjoy throwing your copse on the fire after everything you've put me through." Fear filled Ruby's eyes as the he approached her. Not even raising her weapon to defend herself he knew that his prey had surrendered itself to death. "Any last words monster?"

"Dunstan," The name meant nothing to the Huntsman, but the name did hold significance to the Hunter standing behind him as an explosion slammed into the Huntsman's back. Crumpling to the ground the Huntsman screamed out as the Hunter's hand pierced his flesh trying grab or damage anything vital. While his hand was still buried in the Huntsman the Stake Driver primed another attack and drew back the stake before launching forward with an explosion violently forcing the huntsman off his hand and the building.

Falling towards the ground the stunned Huntsman could only look up in shock as the red cloaked girl leaped off after him firing away with her riffle. Each bullet stung and kept him from moving midair as the impacts shook his body.

Ruby hooked her scythe into the side of the building stopping her decent as the Huntsman continued downwards until he slammed into the ground breaking through the street and into the sewer system. The road crumbled inwards as debris fell into the newly made hole.

"You okay down there?" Dunstan asked looking over the edge of the roof to see Ruby hanging onto her scythe.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She yelled back up as she jumped in through a nearby window. "I'll be up in a minute!" finding the stairs Ruby walked back up to the roof to find Dunstan looking over the edge inspecting the damage they just caused.

"Quite the beast you found here Ruby. I didn't know the plague had reached this kingdom yet."

"Wait you mean the plague you told me about is this." Ruby said doing a sweeping motion with her arm towards the town below.

"Well an early stage of the plague just give it a month or two and you'll get Darkbeasts and other such beings wondering the streets." Dunstan could now see Ruby and all the slight changes she had gone through. "What happened to you Ruby?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

"You remember when you warned me about the crippling bloodlust that some Hunters have, well surprise." Ruby said with an uncomfortable laugh at the end.

"How bad are we talking here?"

"I murdered a small group of people while unconscious then tried to drink there blood when I came to." Ruby sheepishly replied. "I then sought out stronger prey to hunt and that man was what I found." The word 'prey' almost felt natural at this point as if what she hunted would always be below her no matter how strong they were.

"It shouldn't be that bad yet." Dunstan said thinking back on every other blood addled Hunter he faced and the reasons they fell. Once a Hunter was stable though it took something quite drastic to alter them either from repeated exposure or finding something much worse. Dunstan them remembered a quality all Hunters shared despite coming from different backgrounds something that every workshop made sure of before performing the transfusion in the hopes of creating new hunters to aid them in pushing back the scourge.

"Dunstan, hello are you okay because you're kind of zoning out." Ruby waved her hand in front of his face trying to pull him from thought.

"Ruby how old are you?"

"I've been told I'm very mature for my age"- Ruby paused for a moment thinking over everything she had done so far with her two semesters at Beacon –"at times."

"Please tell me you're over seventeen."

"Why does my age matter?"

"You don't fill a glass freshly crafted from the oven with water the vessel will break from the sudden change while it's trying to stabilize." Dunstan explained while Ruby looked blankly at him trying to wrap her head around the analogy. "You're possibly still growing and changing on a chemical and physical level. Throw in some beast blood and watch as your body destroys itself from the sudden changes."

"Why is this happening now shouldn't this have happened when I was a baby."

"People aren't normally born with the blood unless the mother is a Hunter and as for the bad timing my guess is that a new Hunt is coming and kicking the plague into gear. You being exposed to more of the stuff certainly isn't helping the matter any."

"Is there any way to reverse this or stop it from getting worse?"

"Word of advice never drink your prey's blood or bath in it. Too much of the stuff will turn you into a beast more fearsome than you can imagine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Firsthand experience I've seen it happen to others before and Hunters always turn into the most fearsome beasts when turned. Also it's just plain unhygienic to bath in blood." Ruby laughed at the last reason Dunstan gave.

"So there's no way to reverse it then?"

"We either stop you from fighting until your body adapts to the changes it's undergoing something I don't think you'd agree with or you reinforce your body and force it to adapt to the change." Dunstan said wondering just how high Ruby's blood echoes count was and if he was still collecting them if he was disconnected from the dream.

"Got it I'll start doing pushups in the morning and go on jogs with Yang." Ruby said pleased that the solution was so simple.

"Not that kind of reinforcement that would take far too long. You're going to visit the doll and have her help you."

"I'm not sure she can help me she seems a bit frail."

"Next time you talk to her just ask her to help you and she'll take care of it." Ruby looked at him with doubt in her eyes over what Doll could do for her. "Just trust me on this she's the reason I'm as good as I am."

"That can wait until I'm done here. Can you help me reach that tower in the distance?" Ruby pointed to the comm tower.

"Sure after all you paid the price to bring me here its only right I see it through. What happened to your team by the way?" Not having entire team around Ruby Dunstan feared the worse with the plague abound.

"I left them behind at a safe house. I don't want blood on their hands from trying to protect me."

"Good call on your part the plague spreads though blood and if they started killing they would more than likely slowly perish just as this town is. So ready to head out then, I figure this will take about two hours maybe three if we encounter any resistance?"

"You mind if I talk to you about everything that's happening first"

"Sure, can't have a clouded mind while we're on the job anyway usually leads to some amateur mistakes." Dunstan sat down knowing that this would take a while.

"How do you deal with everything that you've done? Every time I stop fighting my mind clears up I start remembering everything I did to get here and it scares me that I can so easily take another's life." Ruby said as she sat down joining Dunstan. The killing high she had been running on finally fading from the lack of recent fuel.

"That fogginess you're experiencing won't last once your body adjusts to these new sensations so it's best we work this out while the burdens still relatively light. For me whenever I kill those afflicted with the scourge I feel like I'm giving them peace from the plague. Since there's no cure they will only grow stronger and hurt others as long as they continue to live. So I save them by releasing them from that coffin of flesh."

"So I need to find a reason to kill them. What if I don't want to kill? What if I just want to run away and complete the job?" Ruby said nearly pleading for a way out of having to kill others.

"Then you are responsible for every person killed or harmed by the ones you let get away. As Hunters we sacrifice the few for the many even if we are some of those few. We keep the plague at bay as best we can and burden ourselves so others can live their lives. It's not fair and this path often leads to our own ruin, but would you rather have this job or let another take your place?"

"I just don't want to kill people it makes me feel like a monster. As if I'm no better than the Grimm I kill."

"I once met someone like you on my travels he saw those infected with the scourge as humans even once they had fully turned into beasts. He relinquished his title as a Hunter and abandoned the oath we take to fight the scourge of beasts. Taking up residence atop a church he tried to protect all the beasts that walked the quarantined city. He would kill any Hunter who approached and in the end I face him atop that church killing him with my cane."

"Why did you kill him? Couldn't you have just left him and the people alone?"

"I was told to find a chalice hidden in the depths of old Yharnam and even if I spared him I would have had to return to claim his life once I became a Hunter of Hunters. He abandoned his oath and sided with beasts killing any Hunter that approached him it's my job to put down any who stray too far from the path as to protect others from them."

"That sounds sad having to fight people who used to be allies and friends."

"It's a thankless job, but if I don't do it who will? This was never a simple task and I refuse to let others risk their lives when I can do it in their stead."

"And the part about me being a monster?" Ruby asked wondering what advice he would give compared to Yang and the others.

"Ruby the titles Hunter and Huntress both hold a strong meaning to you. The value you place in such titles is up for you to decide. Let others say what they will it is ultimately up to you to decide whether or not to put any value into what they are saying." Dunstan almost felt proud for managing to give some advice to Ruby.

"So I should just ignore it then?"

"Have faith that your friends will be there for you when you need them and if they still think you're a monster it's high time for some new friends."

"Thanks I needed to hear something like that from you." Ruby said as she sat up and starched her legs getting ready for the rest of their journey.

"Remember Ruby a hunter is never alone, besides I can't have my best student dying on her first hunt." Dunstan said standing up and looking out over the city.

"I'm your only student."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're my best, besides once this night is over we can try to deal with that bloodlust problem."

"Alright then lets head out" Ruby was about to jump off the building when Dunstan stopped her.

"You still have your scroll on you." Dunstan said motioning to Ruby's side.

Taking it off of her belt Ruby held it up curious as to why Dunstan would mention it when she remembered how Yang and the others had always managed to find her whenever she ran away or was separated. "What should I do?"

"Whatever you want to. They're friends so what you do to either aid or hamper them is your choice alone. "Ruby looked at her scroll then back to Dunstan before she made her decision. Tossing the scroll into the air Ruby bisected the device with her scythe removing any chance of her team following her.

"I hope this is the right decision." Ruby said as she used Crescent Rose to descend from the building safely.

"I hope so too." Dunstan said under his breath as he turned around towards the stair case.

* * *

**Heads for everyone this arc is coming to a close so only expect a few more chapters in the Asylum arc. I'm mostly saying this since the end of this arc is in sight for me and I'm dying to get our characters back to Beacon for some more light-hearted stuff. Don't get me wrong I'm loving the progress happening in Asylum, but it's starting to take it's toll and I only have one more boss fight in mind for this town.  
**

**Thanks for tuning in this week and I hope you'll enjoy next weeks installment of Hunter to Huntsman. **


	11. · · · – – – · · ·

**Sorry about this releasing a few hours later than usual people I've had a friend visiting and as much as I love writing this I love hanging out with them more. Not much of a AN up here since I want to get this out so I hope that you enjoy the story folks.  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne both pieces are owned by there respective publishers.**

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe I could be called Ruby the Reaper it sounds fine and works with me carrying around Crescent Rose." The lack of killing on their trip had certainly done wonders for Ruby's sanity keeping her mostly the same while she tried to suppress any thoughts of her previous kills.

"That's not how titles work, you have to earn them or have them bestowed upon you by another of higher rank." Dunstan said trying to hold the conversation with Ruby to keep her mind distracted from her past acts.

"You get a cool title like 'Hunter of Hunters' and I'm still called a Huntress in training can't you give me something cool to go by." Ruby didn't know that Dunstan possessed a plethora of titles due to his collecting of Hunters badges and killing of certain beasts. He even got the attire associated with each title simply so he could further study each ones order or workshop.

"If you truly wish for a fitting title then how about this 'Ruby the Little Reaper' quite fitting don't you think?" Dunstan jokingly suggested as Ruby puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"A real title not something that makes fun of my height besides I won't be little forever eventually I'd grow out of the title."

"Like I said earlier you have to earn them sometimes it takes years of work. One of my teachers Eileen the Crow earned hers after performing so many hunts while wearing a cloak of crow feathers and a bird mask. It will come in time as do most things in life just be patient and continue to move towards your goal."

"Sounds like you just don't want anyone to have a better title than yours."

"Once again something you have no proof of nor can you prove so let's just agree to have this conversation after this is over." Dunstan said as they rounded the corner and came face to face with a small group. "And we were having such a nice chat too."

"Who says we have to stop talking I can multitask." Ruby grinned as she readied her weapon.

"Alright then just don't let it distract you from the task at hand." Dunstan said as the stake extended from the device giving him a medium length spear strapped to his arm. Leaping forward he brought the spear head down on one of the men slamming him into the ground as the spear crushed the man's ribs.

"What's with the show of strength I thought you were all about skill and elegance?" Ruby said as she spun her scythe catching a sword mid strike and sending it into the air with a twirl. Hooking the blade into her opponent Ruby lined up her shot hitting one of the town's people behind the man her scythe just cleaved through.

"Are you saying my weapon isn't elegant?" Dunstan drew his fist back letting the pressure build in the device as the stake was slowly drawn back like a bow string ready to fire. As soon as his fist landed on the man's chest the stake shot forward with an explosion causing the victim to fly away from Dunstan and become embedded in a nearby wall.

"When you're throwing around the equivalent of a rocket powered punch it tends to lose the elegance that your cane had." Ruby was almost dancing between her opponents striking being a mortal blow against either the neck or chest of each person she passed.

"This weapon may lack grace, but it does pack quite the punch." Dunstan pulled his arm back priming the stake for another shot.

"And I can't help but feel that you're not taking this seriously." Ruby said as Dunstan continuously throw right jabs at his opponent knocking it back until its face was a cut and disfigured mess. Bringing his arm back he had the spear head connect to the man's head before an explosion disintegrated anything from the neck up of the man.

"I'm enjoying myself I haven't had a chance to hunt anything entertaining in those woods and these barely even count as prey with them being so freshly taken by the scourge. We take on something worthy and I'll drop the Stake Driver and bring out the Threaded Cane." Dunstan's current weapon did have the ability to punch holes clean through most adversaries, but it did so with strength and the kills seemed less clean when death was brought on by having a bowling ball sized hole in their chest.

"Are you really telling that you do this to have fun?"

"It's actually relaxing once you get used to it. While you currently do it for the rush eventually it will become a calming exercise like walking through the woods or reading a book by the"- Dunstan was tackled by a large mass of black fur throwing him to the ground as the large wolf snapped its jaw in an attempt get to his face- "Scourge Beast GET. IT. OFF!"

Ruby fired off three rounds into the beast's side just causing it to flinch as each bullet hammered into it. With a lack of response from her bullets Ruby used Crescent Rose to fly towards it dragging her scythe across it as she passed by. Blood was clearly drawn with a layer covering the blade, but the beast seemed barely phased and continued trying to get at Dunstan.

Ruby readied herself for another attack when a gun shot went off and a burst of blood came from the beast's head. The beast felt whatever it was just it with and jumped off Dunstan who had a pistol in his left hand. The creature looked similar to a Beowolf except that the fur looked more like hair, seemed to move almost exclusively on all fours, and the eyes glowed white. Ruby heard something fall to the ground with a loud thud looking to Dunstan she saw that he had dropped his weapon and drawn the cane at his side in its place.

Dunstan held up his hand in a flat palm signally to Ruby to stay back from the fight. Nodding she started to slowly back a way her weapon kept leveled at the beast in case it decided it didn't agree with one of its opponents leaving the battle. A safe distance away Ruby watched as Dunstan slowly walked towards the beast completely relaxed with both weapons loosely griped in his hands. The sight was terrifying as he continued his advance while the beast snarled waiting for the perfect moment to strike and devour the approaching man. Every twitch and motion the beast made was giving signals to Dunstan to make the first move, but he held his instincts in place and waited for the beast to begin.

Like a flash of lightening the beast sprang forward its claws ready to dig into the man before it only for the Dunstan to bring his pistol up just as quickly as the beast had attacked. Dunstan knew that if the beast landed its attack Ruby wouldn't make it in time to free him and the beast could feel the sudden shift in appearance in the prey it was fighting. The bullet flew out of the gun as the beast's claws were merely inches from Dunstan's face when it collided with the beast. Like a puppet with its strings cut all the moment came to a jarring halt and it could barely hold itself up off the ground. Plunging his hand into the hole he just made Dunstan wrapped his hand around the beasts beating heart ripping it from the cavity.

"Now this is what a hunt should be." Dunstan said throwing the heart to the side without a care.

"Dunstan what was that thing?" Ruby was looking over the lifeless body of beast with blood still pooling beneath it.

"That is what happens when the plague is given too much time and the infected has decent potential. Although I am surprised we haven't run into any beasts that are between the stages of these towns people and the scourge beasts."

"There's more than this?" Ruby nearly yelled in worry after her weapon had little effect on the new beast.

"It's an evolutionary process the people in town being the first stage and them getting more beast like until you have one of these or worse." Dunstan said stabbing his cane into the already dead monster.

"Does this happen to Hunters?" Ruby said stepping away from the puddle of infectious blood.

"Occasionally, though they tend to become things much worse though if they're not handled quickly. That's where the Hunter of Hunters step in it's my job to minimize damage and keep everyone on the right track."

"Got it I'll try my best to stay away from blood and killing these things."

"Well don't go that far. As Hunters it's our duty to kill these pests before they turn into monsters and the blood shouldn't be too much of a problem once you get that body of yours strengthened especially after a night like this." Dunstan said as he looked up at the moon seeing it continue to glow the same ghostly white color it usually gave off. "Oh no."

"What do you mean 'oh no'?"

"Just slowly walk towards me and on my signal run to the nearest open area." Dunstan said as began to slowly take a few steps back while his eyes were intensely focused on something behind Ruby.

Fighting the urge to look Ruby heard the ground behind her begin to crack under something just coming around the corner. She could hear the faint crackle of electricity as the thing behind her ceased all movement along with Dunstan who froze. Ruby could feel her heart pounding in her chest the blood pumping through her as the rest of the world seemed to freeze until a single word broke her from the trance.

"Run!" Dunstan yelled quickly turning as he began sprinting down the alley with Ruby right behind him.

The thing behind her was tearing the area apart as it was chasing after them the pavement being shredded beneath its claws as it tried to catch up with them. Quickly turning her head Ruby saw what was chasing them. She could see the human origin it held with a face still resembling the man it once was with protruding canines and black fur encroaching around the face. Its large upper body had two elongated arms that had a claw coming out of each finger. The fur that covered it like a shroud appeared to freely float upwards as electricity sparked between each of the hairs. Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when a knife flew out of her peripherals and embedded itself into the beast who continued to charge towards them.

"What was that supposed to do!?" She yelled at Dunstan as the entered what Ruby had to guess was a small fenced off park.

"Just trying to weaken the prey before we fight it." Dunstan said standing his ground with his cane at the ready.

"Well I think you just made it mad." Ruby replied as the beast jumped the fence and continued to charge them.

"Take your shots when you can eventually he's going to fall." Dunstan said as Ruby and he leaped out of the way of a claw swipe.

Dunstan fired his pistol to little effect with the beast shrugging off the bullet while it continued to attack him. Dunstan continued to back step each attack until the beast slammed its fists into the ground in a final attempt to injure him. As the beast looked up at Dunstan it felt a blade run across its face with two consecutive attacks causing it to blindly flail on arm to bat away the Hunter.

Three rounds hammered into its side causing the beast to avert its attention to the girl in red who continued to fire round after round at it. Raising its right claw it continued forward as each round slammed into the hardened flesh. The arms sparked with electricity as the claw grazed Ruby letting her experience the electricity coursing over the beast. Leaping up and firing another round propelled her away from the threat as Dunstan slashed its right leg causing it stumble to the ground.

Dunstan began slashing away at the beasts exposed back trying to inflict as much damage as possible before it regained its footing. Ruby reloaded her weapon and prepared for the inevitable backlash the beast would give them after being hurt so much. Taking another swing Dunstan failed to notice the beast taking in a large gasp of air before it roared to the sky sending out a small shock wave throwing him backwards.

Ruby watched as the electricity surrounding the beast seemed to increase in intensity with the sparks now looking more like lightning bolts jumping around the back of the monster. With that much jumping around the beast Ruby wondered if she or Dunstan could even attack it without feeling some repercussion from their attacks when another knife flew towards the beast sticking into its chest before it ran at Dunstan again.

"What is with you and knives!?" Ruby yelled as she tried to regain the beast's attention by firing more rounds at it.

"It will work just trust me." Dunstan replied as gusts of air blew past him with each of the beast's strikes.

"Really because it seems like you're just making it madder." Ruby replied as she took a swipe at it back and jumped away before it could swing at her.

"I'm not sure it can get much angrier than this." The claw slammed into the ground and a multiple lightning bolts shot skyward from the impact. The blinding light prevented Dunstan from seeing the next strike which managed to go across his entire chest causing a splatter of blood across the ground.

"Stick to the plan!" Dunstan yelled as the beast landed two more strikes against the now off balance Hunter.

The wounds certainly appeared serious with Ruby certain that she could see some of his bones behind the gashes. Dunstan pulled out a vial contain a crimson concoction before slamming it into his thigh and letting the contents be injected into his body. The beast leaped towards him only for Dunstan to duck the claw and get behind the beast slashing its other leg in passing. As the beast tried to stand up again Ruby saw the wounds covering Dunstan to boil with blood as flesh began to rise around the exposed bones as it filled in the gaps of missing muscle and skin.

The image was almost sickening as Ruby watched flesh knit itself together like a sea of living mass before it settled back down to reveal that the wound looked like it had never occurred. Ruby was awestruck though when Dunstan threw another knife into the beasts back as it whipped around to kill the annoying pest that had continued to throw the sharp projectiles into it.

Leaping backwards Dunstan sat down on the ground cross-legged as the beast roared once again in anger. Running at the Hunter the beast had its claw raised to strike when its world went dark and it felt all strength leave its body forcing it to stumble to the ground. The frantic beating the beast could ear echoing through its body came to a halt as its last thoughts ended.

Ruby cautiously approached Dunstan as he stood up. "I always wanted to try that." He said with what Ruby has to figure was happiness in his voice.

"What did you just do was that some awesome technique were you use a strike so fast its invisible to the naked eye?" Ruby said with her eyes nearly twinkling at the prospect of learning some amazing Hunter technique.

"I wish it was something as impressive as that take a look at this." Dunstan pulled out one the knives he had been using during the fight and noticed a purple liquid that dripped from the blade. "These knives are coated in poison. Usually they don't do much, but they do eventually do the trick if the victim is injured enough."

"That's actually really disappointing." Ruby said with a slight frown.

"Well you don't have to use them if you don't want to they do have their uses in some situations." Dunstan began thinking of all the Hunters he fought and how his first move was almost always poisoning the victim so the fight would be easier.

"The comm tower isn't much further from here if we run we can get there in a couple of minutes." Ruby suggested as they heard twigs snapping around them.

Looking around they saw a small group of towns people and two scourge beasts walking towards them. The beasts looked at Ruby before letting out a howl causing the people to raise their weapons and charge at them.

"Want to just run the rest of the way?" Dunstan suggested as they avoided the first strike of each person.

"Sounds good to me." Ruby answered as her and Dunstan turned and ran out of the park towards their goal. Ruby would occasionally swing her scythe at passing targets taking off a leg to prevent them from following as Dunstan slashed their throats hoping that it would be enough to allow them to pass on.

Seeing the building in front of them Ruby and Dunstan saw the large crowd of people that managed to pursue them and none of them seemed to be turning back around. The numbers may have been impressive and Ruby knew that if they came through the building with her and Dunstan the damage they caused may turn the entire inoperable. Time was something she didn't have and she knew that every second counted when it came to getting rescued.

"Go on ahead I can hold them off!" Dunstan yelled as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around the face the approaching enemy. Pressing a button the cane's blade separated into the serrated whip as he gave it a practice swing.

Ruby nodded in agreement and continued running towards the small 2 story building located at the base of the tower. Climbing the stairs she busted through the doors leading to where the relay equipment was stored. Looking around the room she saw that it was completely void if life and sound. As she looked at the state of the equipment she was filled with a dread. Claw marks ran across most if not all of the casings making the dials and buttons unworkable. Using Crescent Rose she popped off the case and began to look over the damage to the interior.

A good deal of the wires had been severed by whatever clawing at the exterior, but most of the inner workings appeared fine. Setting the back pack down Ruby began repairing any damaged wire she came across. She began reconnecting each one to its matching partner while listening to the howls of beasts coming from the fight happening right outside the building.

Patching up the last wire Ruby walked over to one of the last operational transmission stations and began inputting the distress signal. All Ruby could hear coming from the receiver was a deafening static. Trying again and again was met with the same result causing Ruby to start panicking at the thought of being stranded in the town.

Killing the signal and instead trying Beacon's Ruby heard a screech of static only for a voice to finally be heard on the other end of the line. "This is Beacon academy how may I be of assistance?"

"This is Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY from Beacon academy we are currently stranded in the city of Asylum we need immediate evac. The town has been overrun I repeat the town has been overrun and we need immediate evac." Ruby yelled into the microphone hopping that she could be heard.

"One moment please." The voice responded as the line started playing what could best be described as elevator music.

The static was interrupted when another voice came through the line. "This is Beacons dispatch we read you Ruby Rose. A Bullhead is being diverted to your location tell us where you need them to land."

"Do not land whatever you do don't land that aircraft. My team and I will be in separate locations on the roof for pick up."

"Are you under attack from the Grimm?" The operator asked with some fear in her voice at the thought of Grimm claiming another outlying city.

"Our locations are secure for now. When we fall back our defenses will be breached and we'll need an escape route."

"The craft will come in low and have the hatch open for a quick retrieval what are your locations?"

Ruby looked over at the map of the city on the wall and picked out the locations before typing them in. "Sending you the coordinates now."

"We're sending the locations to our pilot in the sky ETA is 1 hour. Any other instructions for the pilot?"

"Tell him to go the locations in the order I gave them and if it gets too hot for them to pullout immediately no matter what the occupants say or threaten. This town has become a graveyard I don't want to add anymore to it."

"Will do Miss Rose and Good luck." The woman ended the call and all Ruby could do was hope that when day finally broke over the horizon everyone would be safely outside of the city.

"Think we can hold out for one more hour?" Ruby asked as Dunstan walked back into the room his cane dripping blood.

"With your help we might be able to keep them on the first floor before we make our retreat." Ruby gave a slight smile at hearing this and began walking back down the stairs anticipating quite the bloodbath while they waited for rescue to come.

* * *

"Our Line has been restored to the city Sir our eyes are functional again." A soldier wearing a gray uniform said as the monitors flashed to scenes around the blood soaked city.

"Patch me through to Eiswand." A man decorated with a multitude of badges commanded to the other officers.

The screen flickered for a moment before the image of older man with piercing light blue eyes and white hair became clear. "What have you found?" he said with authority resonating from his voice.

"The town has been infected Sir. Whoever reconnected the lines tried to send out a distress signal to Vale before it cutout." An almost visible line a sweat had formed on the commander's brow while talking to Eiswand.

"Then contact the General and tell him to level the city. That fleet of his is the closest to the location at the moment."

"What do I tell him Sir? What if he doesn't want to perform such an action after all there could still be people down there."

"Anything down there is far from human and needs to be purged. Tell him to follow the order or we'll find someone else who will." The call ended and the screen turned black as the commander looked around the room a sense of dread filling him. Pressing some buttons on the device in front of him the screen lit up again this time with the image of a brown haired woman.

"Hello how may I help you Sir." She happily answered the call.

"I need to speak to General Ironwood."

"I'm sorry but the General is a very busy man and he is-"

"Override code O.O.D.L.G.D."

"- patching you through immediately."

The image flickered and a Man wearing a white overcoat with a red tie taking a sip of coffee. Facing the monitor the man in the room saw his black hair that had grayed around the side and a single strip of metal just above his right eyebrow. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"General Ironwood you are being given orders directly from the council to purge a town north of your location that has fallen to the Grimm."

"Why wasn't I informed of this town earlier? We are here to protect Vale so why didn't I receive any orders to protect the town?"

"The town fell out of contact and we thought it was merely a communication problem. Now that we know its true fate we are going to level the city to prevent it from becoming a nest of Grimm."

"And the citizens?"

"It has been two weeks everyone in the town is now considered dead. We must perform our tasks for the greater good even if it means dooming a few to save the rest."

"I understand, my fleet will move into position and begin bombardment as soon as we are within range."

"Good, report to Atlas Council upon completion."

With that the monitor turned off and Ironwood walked over to his chair and prepared himself to face another tragedy to mark the kingdom of Vale. The fleet hovering above Vale began to move that day and everyone turned to the sky wonder what could have caused the slumbering goliaths to finally stir. Holding both fear and excitement the fleet began to move out towards its target.

* * *

**For those of you wondering what the title of this chapter is it's SOS or · · · – – – · · · in Morse code thought it was appropriate with this being the chapter they finally reach the Comm tower. One more chapter to go before we hopefully return to Beacon for a few chapters.**

**Since the Asylum arc is basically done besides the getaway I want to ask all of you what your thoughts are on the presentation of the plague and the infected so far. This is what it's going to be like the next time a city is hit unless I get some feedback or suggestions on this.  
**


	12. Rescue

**Wednesday Release because I finally had the time to finish this up I've been working on this sporadically for the last 14 days in between work and family. Sorry everyone for going dark for two weeks I've been busy getting ready to move houses. You never really know how much you own until you start trying to fit it all into cardboard boxes. So good news is that everything is nearly packed except for the beds, TV, and computer meaning I can hopefully finish the next chapter and get it out on time this Sunday. I'll be explaining the situation with the story updates further next chapter. If you find any errors in the writing feel free to message me and I'll fix it up to the best of my skills.  
**

**For those of you still here thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the show.**

* * *

Yang was asleep in one of the houses bedrooms when her scroll went off like a car alarm causing her to flail about for the device. Grabbing the device Yang pressed the button answering whoever was calling her this early.

"Hello who is it?" Yang asked rubbing her eye.

"This is Bullhead Pilot 714 I'm on the outskirts of the city awaiting confirmation for pickup."

Yang jumped out of bed and kicked down the door across the hall from her to see Weiss sleeping in the bed. Grabbing the covers Yang ripped them away from the Heiress throwing her to the floor in the process. Weiss flailed about on the floor momentarily her senses in disarray after being so unceremoniously awoken from her slumber. Seeing this Yang reached down lifting Weiss up onto her feet when she started berating the brawler.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Yang? I swear this is almost as bad as that air horn your sister uses." Weiss said as she stretched her arms knowing that Yang probably wouldn't let her go back to bed.

"Go wake up Blake there's a Bullhead coming to our location to pick us up." Weiss eyes flashed with hope hearing those words.

"I'll grab Blake you get Ruby." With that she ran out of the room leaving Yang to walk down stairs and wake Ruby.

"Are you still there?" The voice asked from Yang's scroll. Fumbling the device in surprise Yang brought it back up to her head.

"Yes I'm still here where are you going to land?"

"I have orders not to land this craft Mam I'm going to hover next to your building and have all of you jump in before I go to the secondary location."

"Secondary Location? Why do you have a secondary location are there survivors waiting for rescue?" Yang asked trying to figure out how a Bullhead knew of their current situation and need of an evac.

"I was told to come to your location first before going to recover the Huntress and her partner from the Communication station."

"We'll be up on the roof in 2 minutes so get ready for that pick up." Yang said running into the living room. Reaching over the couch Yang pulled the blanket off in a rush to wake her sister so they could leave the city only to find her not there. Frantically looking over the rest of the room for any trace of her sister Yang stated checking every room that lined the first floor.

"Yang are you and Ruby ready? That Bullhead should be here any minute." Weiss shouted down the stairs.

Yang's breaths started to become heavy with panic as each room failed to reveal her sister. Yang started to rack her mind trying to figure out where she could be when she looked out the window spotting the comm tower in the distance.

"No she wouldn't." Yang said out loud almost trying to convince herself.

"Yang what's taking you?" Weiss said as she stepped into the room seeing Yang look out the window in a daze.

"She's gone again Weiss. I'm not with her and she could be anywhere out in this godforsaken city." Yang smashed her fist into the wall punching a hole through the plaster.

"We can look for in the sky once we board that bullhead. She wouldn't want us siting around worrying about her so let's go get her." Weiss held out her hand which Yang gripped almost crushing the pristine fingers.

"Let's go get my sister." Yang replied her voice full of energy and life as she climbed the stairs and opened the roof access door.

Looking out over the city was a sight to see with smoke bellowing upwards in some areas of the city from stray fires. The moon had begun its downward arc across the sky and the horizon still lacked the sunrise they so desperately wanted to see light up the dark night. The Bullhead flew over the city walls making its approach on team WBY's position. The aircraft stopped above the building and began lowering itself towards roof level when bullets started bouncing off of its side.

Sparks shot off as the right side of the vehicle was pelted with small arms fire from the town's folk. Opening the left hatch the team jumped into the craft before it lifted off out of range of their attackers. The pinging sound of bullets against the armor slowed as they continued to rise until it came to a complete halt. They let out a collective sigh of relief when the bullets stopped and the craft stabilized high above the city.

"I'm glad all of you made it out okay." The pilot said over the intercom.

"You mind going back down I have to grab my sister?" Yang asked while knocking on the pilot door.

"Red hood carries around a large scythe."

"You've seen her?"

"Yeah she's at our last pick up zone actually. Saw her fighting off some beowolves with the help of the town's Huntsman. One hell of a sister you have down there if she to hold her own like that."

"That's Ruby alright. We going to provide cover for them or what?"

"Just buckle up and sit back. Once we drop in they're going to jump in here and we're going to see just how fast this bullhead can move from a vertical landing to a horizontal takeoff." The pilot almost sounded excited for the chance to push his craft for once.

Yang and the others could felt the bullhead descending back into the city when they looked out the side seeing Ruby fending off what looked like beasts confined within human clothing. The monsters stood on two legs at roughly 7 feet with fur bursting out of their clothing. The faces hardly resembled a humans and looked like it was twisted to form a beastly visage hunching over as if its spine no longer was meant to support someone on two legs. Each wielded something in their hands from an oversized spear that looked like it was built to kill beasts as large as elephants to the occasional axe.

"You didn't tell me they could climb ladders!" Ruby shouted at Dunstan as she deflected one of the beast's spears.

"I thought it was obvious. How do you think they wound up on the roofs of those other buildings?" Dunstan said while running the tip of his cane through the chest of a towns member before throwing him off the roof and onto the ground four stories below.

"I would have destroyed the ladder after we made it up here if I knew they had the coordination to climb them." Ruby brought the blade around the beasts left arm before the recoil from her bullet carved it off.

"Then we wouldn't be able to get up here later and it would prevent others from taking the same path we did." Dunstan argued remembering how difficult his trip through Yharnam was made by a few closed gates forcing him to circle the entire city simply to reach the other side of a door.

"We are never coming back here." Ruby argued as one of the beasts raised a spear high over its head.

Ruby leaped out of the way as the spear embedded itself into the roof. With a howl the spear was ripped back out throwing concrete in every direction and leaving a sizable hole in the structure. As it charged forward Ruby easily side stepped the attack with a twirl. From afar it almost looked like Ruby was dancing with each beast she fought as she avoided each swipe of their assault. Her own swings seemingly only meant to scratch the surface of her opponents instead of cut completely through them.

After leaving her mark Ruby leaped backwards out of the way as a whip covered in serrated blades danced across the beasts bodies carving out sizable chunks. Dunstan stood in front of them pulling pack his cane before thrusting it forward like a rapier having the whip shoot forward piercing two beasts. With a jerking motion the whip retreated from the beasts causing a spurt of blood and flesh to come out as it exited the wounds it just made. Flicking his wrist the whip lined the blades back up before he pressed the tip of his cane onto the ground locking the pieces back in place returning his weapon to its bladed form.

Ruby was grinning ear to ear as the fight continued without any of her current opponents being able to match her speed. Even if a few of them came close by trying to predict her next move it was only guess work or luck that allowed their attacks to land near her. Running past Dunstan to meet her next prey Ruby started to bask in the hunt feeling her body fill with ferocity with each passing kill. She knew the amount death surrounding her would only feed her growing desires, but she hoped that they would turn into merely passing feelings once Dunstan helped her grow into a Hunter. Her thoughts were interrupted when a bullhead seemingly fell from the sky before leveling off and hovering just off the side of the roof.

The hatch on the side opened to reveal her team watching the ongoing battle with mixed feeling flashing across their faces. With an escape route in sight Ruby started to ease up on her attacks and slowly backing away towards the vehicle. Ruby fired off a few shots into the group of beasts knowing that she could at least distract them for Dunstan while he pulled away from combat and towards her.

"Let's go our rides here." Ruby nearly cheered as she ran towards the roof edge towards the craft.

"Just get ready to jump." Dunstan advised while the beasts continued towards them every time one got to close it meeting its end at Dunstan's cane. Unfortunately this didn't detour the others who continued forward.

"Ruby, come on jump in!" Yang yelled over the roar of the engines as she held an out stretched hand beckoning her sister.

Hearing that Ruby got ready to jump into the craft when she was suddenly shoved nearly throwing her over the edge of the roof. Ruby looked down seeing the city streets below her as the beasts continued to worm their way into the building as if driven by some force. It almost looked like a sea of moving mass with what had to be a majority of the city being drawn to them. Turning back around Ruby saw Dunstan's standing where she had been with his back to her. He was standing dead still when she heard the familiar sound of a fishing line being reeled in resulting in a splash of blood from Dunstan along with his body jerking forward as he tried to stand tall.

The bloodied claws retreated back into the crowd before finding their owner as he stepped out in front of the pack. The Huntsman walked forward his attire in taters along with his axe now with an even bigger gash running across the head of the weapon. His appearance was mostly the same only with some more bestial qualities starting to show through like with his canines protruding from his mouth and his fingers starting to curve into claws.

Ruby felt her blood run cold with his appearance along with every instinct held in her body yelling at her to run away. Looking at Dunstan she saw the pool of blood forming under him as the occasional drip from his wounds formed a ripple. Hoping that Dunstan would follow after her she jumped aboard the bullhead.

"Dunstan just run!" Ruby yelled at him as he slammed one of his vials against his leg letting the blood work its way through his damaged body.

Ruby was about to jump out when the bullhead tilted sideways throwing them against the other side of the bullhead and against the closed hatch. Looking out the hatch Ruby saw the claws shoot past the bullhead just missing their intended target. Leveling back off Ruby only caught a glimpse of Dunstan walking towards the Huntsman before the craft shot forward intent on leaving the city.

"We need to go back down there Dunstan is still back there fighting that thing!" Ruby yelled at the closed door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk dropping back into that city again the engines on the side of my craft can only take so much fire and stress. I doubt they could handle another trip into that city let alone another dead drop for evac."

"If you leave Dunstan behind I swear that I'll bring this whole craft down and grab him myself." Ruby said slamming her fist into the pilot door the impact reverberating in the closed environment.

"You think I don't want to save everyone in that town? You think I want to leave survivors behind when I'm their only hope for escape? Well guess what, I'm just a damn pilot who's powerless to save others. My job is to bring Huntsman and Huntresses to and from their destinations that is the most I can do to help save lives. Every single one of you is critical to turning the tide your lives are valued at a hundred of mine so sit back down and let me finish my job." The intercom turned off leaving the team in silence as the bullhead continued gliding through the sky.

"Ruby are you alright?" Blake asked seeing her leader stunned over what she was just told.

"Are we really just numbers to throw against the encroaching darkness?" Ruby asked her eyes starting to lose the shine that hope once granted.

"You know we're more than that we're beacons of light in this dark world inspiring the world while defending those to powerless to defend themselves. We're people who've decided to value others over ourselves and you know that." Blake said in a saddened tone her bow trying fold down onto her head.

"Weiss?"

"We all made our decision to join Beacon on our own knowing that we'd live a dangerous life. Becoming a Huntress was the one thing I got to decide in my life and with it I took the responsibility to decide my own fate. If it leads to my death then it was by my own hand and not someone elses." Weiss said looking dejectedly towards the floor.

"Are we just supposed to give up on Dunstan then?"

"We don't have a choice Ruby! If we go try to find Dunstan we'll be left there to fend for ourselves! We'd be committing suicide and the city would claim 4 more victims!" Yang yelled at her sister as her eyes started to turn red in anger over the situation.

"Well at least he wouldn't be alone!" Ruby replied with her hand clinched at her side.

The argument was broken when the intercom came to life again. "This is the Atlesian Fleet under the command of General Ironwood. Bullhead 714 state you intentions and current flight manifest for verification."

"This is bullhead pilot 714 returning to vale after dropping off a team of Huntsman at these coordinates." Team Ruby was silent as they listened intently to the broadcast call wondering why the pilot would be lying about his actual passengers.

"Your manifest has been cleared proceed to Vale immediately along the provided flight path to avoid our fleet. Deviation from this path will be recognized as hostile intentions and we will be forced to open fire upon you."

"I read you and am adjusting to the provided path. Good luck out there." The call ended and the pilot let out a sigh of relief. "You girls okay back there?"

"Why did you lie to them?" Weiss asked some fear showing in her eyes at the possibility of her death coming from her home kingdoms fleet.

"I didn't lie I did just come from dropping off a team of Huntsman before coming to get you. Besides I doubt they would be too friendly if they knew where we just were. The fleet rarely mobilizes and when it does without a proper war going on that means the Atlesian council is interfering with the militaries actions."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I wasn't informed of anything despite being in the area so the orders didn't come from Vale besides we pilots have a habit of talking to each other when were not on the clock. Eventually we're bound to catch on to how the military and council interact with each other."

"So what are we just supposed to forget everything that happened in that city all the lives that were lost down there?" Ruby said holding back her tears.

"What happened down there is leagues above me and it's definitely above you if another kingdom's council is involved. My advice keep your heads down and avoid connecting yourself to the city." No one said anything while they thought about everything they'd done for Vale and how they were still small enough to be swept under the rug should they oppose a council. "Look just talk to Ozpin he's a good man and it seems like he's not under the councils thumb if the recent change in security means anything. If anyone can help you it's him."

When they sat down to rest for the remaining flight a blinding light illuminated the horizon behind them followed by another and another. It took them a moment to realize it was explosives going off over Asylum. The city was being bombarded and little more than ruins would be left by the time the fleet returned. Ruby felt her heart sink knowing that come morning nothing would be left alive in that city.

* * *

Team RWBY was standing inside Ozpin's office with a look of defeat about them over the fate of Asylum. Ruby remained silent once she entered the room and seemed to have her thoughts elsewhere during the broadcast that played across the monitor in front of them.

"The Atlas council released a statement saying that upon finding out that Asylum had been overrun for days by Grimm they took immediate action to contain the threat not wanting the Grimm to gain foot hold so close to Vale. The Vale council then released their statement shortly after thanking the quick thinking of General Ironwood to rally his already stationed fleet so quickly to solve the situation before it got out of hand."

"I was merely doing my duty as Head of Security to the Vytal Festival. As long as I am here no citizen will have to worry about the Grimm or White Fang." Ironwood said as the screen was turned off.

"That has been running across all news channels for the last few hours." Ozpin said looking over the group. "Everything that you've told me contradicts what has been released to the public."

"But Sir" Weiss said knowing where the conversation was leading and hoping to get the headmaster to listen.

"And I believe you." Weiss froze at his words even she wouldn't have believed what she and the others just told him. "The Atlas military wouldn't mobilize for something like an overrun city without first throwing some Huntsman at the problem to figure out the best course of action and some things can't be faked." Ozpin finished looking over at Ruby who continued to lifelessly gaze out the nearby window.

"I wish we could be of more help Headmaster." Weiss said as she and the others walked towards the elevator.

"Miss Belladonna would you stay a moment I have something I wish to discuss with you?"

The others paused looking at their teammate wondering what Ozpin could want. "Go on I'll be down in a minute."

Ozpin waited for the doors to close and the elevator to begin its decent before he began talking. "I received your message 'We need to talk' rather cryptic, but it got the point across. So what don't you want to share with your team that you want to share with me?"

"This isn't about sharing or trust this is about knowing when we're in over our heads. The White Fang are one thing, but this is something far worse that doesn't discriminate between its victims." Blake said as she reached into her back pocket pulling out a glass vial filled with a murky red liquid. "Something that devours everything it touches adding it to its own power and presence."

"All this brought on by a single vial?"

"Not a single vial Sir I found multiple empty ones lying around in the house we took shelter in. Weiss' theory on it being a waterborne illness due to how far spread it was made sense until neither Yang nor I showed any symptoms and our blood tests came back negative for any diseases and have failed to show signs of sickness."

"So you believe they purposely infected themselves."

"I doubt they knew they were going to face such a cruel fate by injecting this substance, but a majority of the town must have started using this stuff before it spread to others wither via coming into contact with the infected blood or possibly being bitten."

"And you're showing me this vial because?"

"I can't keep it on me and you are one of the few people with access to a lab that can quietly analyze this without too much suspicion."

"I assume you want to be informed on what is uncovered and what I find linked to it."

"No I don't." Blake said in a solemn tone. "I want you to keep my teammates and I as far away from this as possible. Despite how much we have done as a team this is something we aren't trained for or any Huntsman if Ruby's story is true."

"Except perhaps for Dunstan" Blake's gaze turned to the floor remembering what happened to the Hunter. "He would have made a fine ally to have at our side perhaps he could even have shed some light on this."

"If that's all I'd like to return to my team."

"I have a request to make actually I'd like you to contact me when you believe That Miss Rose has recovered enough for questioning along the subject of who Dunstan was."

"You want me to spy on my own team?" Blake said with some disgust filled her voice.

"Not spy just inform me when Ruby is ready for questioning. She is one of the few people who Dunstan trusted and I would like this to be as painless as possible for her."

"Is that all Sir?" Blake asked slightly angered by the headmaster's suggestion.

"Yes and please do consider my offer I do trust your decision on this matter and would rather you be the one deciding it rather than someone else who would be less kind."

Blake nodded in acknowledgement as she walked into the elevator watching Ozpin go back to his paperwork as the doors slid shut. Exiting the elevator Blake was greeted by her teammates who were stood around the area either leaning on the wall or siting in some of the few available chairs.

"What did Ozpin want to talk to you about?" Weiss asked wondering why Blake was the only one asked to stay behind.

"He wanted to hear my thoughts on what happened and asked me to visit the nurse regularly over the week for any signs of infection."

"Then why didn't he ask Yang too?"

"I'm more likely to go to the follow up appointments and follow his instructions." Blake calmly replied pulling out a book to read on their trip back to the dorms.

* * *

The dorm room door was blasted open as Yang opened the door trying to get to her bed. Grabbing the bed Yang threw herself up onto her bed landing on the welcoming soft mattress. Weiss, Blake and Ruby simply walked through the door before closing it behind them with each person going into their respective beds.

Each member had something to think about from their trip into the now destroyed town. Their lives put into perspective in the grand scheme of things when compared to the politics between the kingdoms. They would train for the next 4 years then spend the rest of their lives fighting Grimm and working to further expand the kingdoms. Yet the sight of an entire town vanishing over a single night terrified them. Years of bloodshed and effort erased by a single command. Lives thought well spent turned to waste as just as the town was.

Through this Ruby rested in bed staring at the ceiling while thinking about the beasts she killed. The future to distant to think on her mind wondered to the past and a familiar snow coated grave. A ghost hanging over it continued to haunt her and now it was accompanied by a much more visible ghost. A face with the lower jaw hidden behind a cloth cover intended to keep blood away from the wearer he barely appeared faded when compared to the woman beside him.

A strong gust of wind blew past Ruby obscuring her vision in a blast of snow before it vanished revealing a familiar graveyard surrounded in white flowers. Tombstones lined the edges staked atop one another forming what looked like small hills. The ghost of the woman was no longer visible, but Ruby could see the man sitting down in front of the grave markers staring into them.

Walking over Ruby grabbed him by the shoulder turning him around so she could clearly see his face. What she saw was a pair of soulless moon like eyes staring back into hers. Stumbling backwards Ruby tripped over a casket and fall through it tumbling through the pitch darkness that lined all graves.

Awaking with a gasp Ruby looked around the room to see everyone fast asleep and that her sudden awakening hadn't woken her teammates. Grabbing her covers Ruby pulled them tight around her body having it wrap her like a cloak before settling back down against the bed. Resting her head against the pillow she readied herself for another night fraught with nightmares with a singular promise running through her head as she slipped back into her slumber.

_'A Hunter is never alone'_

* * *

**Finally wrapped up the Asylum arc and nothing says finished like a bombed out husk of a city. Now there's no way we can ever return to this area in a future chapter. Originally this chapter and the next one were going to be released as one until I realized I couldn't finish it on time so I made some alteration added a few scenes and made them into separate chapters. Looking back on it having one huge chapter release wouldn't have meshed well and I want to keep each chapter under 8,000 words. Some people get turned off by overly long chapters anyways and I'm comfortable with keeping them around the current length. Chapter 13 currently has 3,223 words in it so we're looking at around 5 to 6 thousand for the next chapter release.  
**

**Thank you for sticking around and more information about future updates along with a new chapter will be available this Sunday. **


	13. Recovery

**Posted July 19, 2015  
**

**-Important news- Important news- Important news- Important news- Important news- Important news- Important news- Important news- Important news- **

**This is a heads up for all my readers I'm moving to my new house this week and I don't think I'll be able to get much writing done or have access to the internet for a few weeks. ******I'm going to be driving up to my home and I'll be leading the convoy for about two days before I make to the house.** After we're through unpacking and setting everything up I plan on getting back to work on this, but expect a lack of updates for about 2-4 weeks. I'm sorry for the delay, but sometimes life happens and ****you have to roll with the punches.**

**In the mean time as long as I have my laptop and it has a charge I will be going over past chapters on my computer and fixing them more specifically the infamous ch.5. If you have any problems with a chapter PM me it by Friday so I can log them and work on them while I'm gone. I will also be responding to questions until Friday if anyone as anything to ask.  
**

**With that out of the way I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

A small group of four people clad in white armor with different colored visors stepped out of the bushes to find an overturned truck. "This is squad 7 we have found a transport vehicle between the two towns permission to approach?"

"Permission granted they want him alive so only nonlethal force is authorized." The voice said over the earpiece.

The small team spread out around the vehicle with batons at their side ready for anything. Peeking around the side they saw shattered glass lying in front of it along with the back still sealed up hopefully containing the assets they were sent to find. The man with the red visor held up his hand the leader gave a countdown to approach.

'3, 2, 1' with the last finger falling down they rushed the driver side as one person opened up the back.

"Command we have a problem." Red said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What is it?"

"We can't interrogate a dead body." He lowered his weapon which was pointed at the skeletal remains of the well-dressed driver.

The entire vehicle seemed mostly pristine, but the claw marks around the door were clearly from a Grimm attack. The life of a trader was all things considered even if they are trained in combat. Crossing the path of a migratory pack of Grimm would certainly spell their end and it seemed like this man's luck had run out.

"What do we have in the back?" Red yelled back as the woman with a blue visor stepped out of the trucks container.

"The place is wrecked and it looks like all the remaining vials shattered on the floor when he crashed. It also looks like some chemicals spilled back here I doubt we can recover anything of use." Blue said while placing a blood soaked cotton swath into a sealed glass vial for storage.

"The Black division is not going to be pleased that they won't have a sample to work with." Red said toying with his riffle.

"And the White division will be overjoyed to hear that destroying Asylum did in fact stop the spread of the plague. Even if this unfortunate sod dying wasn't our doing it does make the job easier." Blue said tossing a metal cylinder into the back of the container.

"Green, Pink you set the charges yet?" Red asked stepping back from the vehicle.

"Why do I have to be Pink why can't I be Purple I'm good with purple." Pink said as he walked back to the others.

"Look you want a name change take it up with whoever is in charge besides it's not like we actually know each other so why does it matter if you go by Pink?" Green said as he holstered his rifle.

"That's easy for you to say your Green there's nothing insulting about that."

"Hey Pink is a very manly color I even know a few guys with names associate with it."

"Cut the chatter, you two, we don't talk about our personal lives. Now go back to the dropship before one of you breaks protocol." Red said over the comm.

"Alright boss see you two at the dropship."

"You really are too tough on them you know." Blue said as she placed her hand on Red's shoulder.

"They'll get used to it. Want to press the button?" He asked holding up a small cylinder with a large red button at its top.

"I actually get to be the one who presses the button for the charges this time? I guess I was wrong about you being too tough turns out you're a big softy underneath all that armor." Blue said snatching the detonator from his hands before walking behind a nearby tree. "Fire in the hole!"

Red dove to the ground when Blue yelled followed by burning heat and light let off by the explosion. The trees shook as the shock wave passed letting a pissed off Red stand up and walk back to the transport with Blue in tow.

"I can't believe you blew it up without us I love explosions." Pink said using his hands to try and mimic the visual effects an explosion would have.

"Command this is squad 7 we have completed the objective and are returning with what few sample we could recover." Red said ignoring his colleague as he made his way into the pilot seat.

"Acknowledged return to base and debrief upon arrival."

"Making our way back command." Red said as the Atlesian dropship rose into the sky before shooting forward towards its destination.

* * *

"I can't believe Ozpin isn't giving us a break after everything we went through." Yang complained while getting ready for the start of another school day.

"Well officially we never went on the mission by the time we wanted to go to Asylum the place was already put on lockdown by Atlas." Weiss putting her hair into her usual off center pony tail.

"Think we should tell JNPR?" Yang asked.

"Telling others will only endanger them Yang." Blake explained looking over to see Ruby still underneath the sheets.

"Ruby please come down from there we're going to be late for class." Weiss nearly pleaded seeing that her partner wasn't getting ready.

"I know you don't like Professor Port's lessons, but neither do we now come on we can tough this out together." Yang said trying to get Ruby to come along.

The covers shifted slightly as the edge lifted up to reveal a pair of silver eyes peeking through the darkness back out at them. Their leader hadn't said much on the trip back to Beacon and ever since returning she had secluded herself from others and seemed to lost the energetic spark she used to hold. Even a plate of cookies couldn't pull her from the makeshift cave to Yang's displeasure earlier in the week.

"Come on let's give her some space." Blake said as she walked out the door.

Weiss and Yang reluctantly gave up on uprooting their leader and followed after Blake to their first class of the day leaving Ruby alone in the room. Hearing the door close Ruby pulled her covers off and hopped down from her bed. Getting sleep had become almost impossible and waking up had become almost painful to the red clad leader as she felt her blood begin to heat up and skin itch. Ruby knew how to alleviate the symptoms and killing something would take care of the problem, but she decided to go about her day.

Walking into the bathroom Ruby began her morning routine by inspecting her teeth for any major alterations that may have occurred over the night. Finding her teeth no sharper than yesterday she began running the shower. When she felt the cold water run over her she let a sigh as she felt her body begin cooling down. The constant itching under her skin stopped and she sat in the shower appreciating the calm it brought her mind and body.

Deciding to try and go to class Ruby left the dorm unfortunately by the time she got out more than three hours had passed along with two classes she was supposed to attend. Noticing the next class was Goodwitch's Ruby made her way to the arena in the hope that some fighting might take the edge off. Walking into the stands Ruby was greeted with the sight of the Professor selecting the next combatants.

"Miss Rose how nice of you finally join us is there a reason to why you're late?"

"I slept in." Ruby replied with a awkward laugh at the end.

"And your teammates didn't wake you?"

"I really needed my sleep."

"Well then since you're so well rested you won't mind being the first person selected today for practice?" Goodwitch asked.

"I'm ready for anything." Ruby said while making her way down into the arena.

"As for your opponent then." Going over her scroll Ruby's image appeared on the screen showing her picture along with her aura levels. Another picture appeared next to hers shuffling through the faces of the class before coming to a stop on Cardin Winchester. "Mister Winchester would you please step into the arena."

"Figures I get saddled with fighting a kid save my seat this will only take a minute." He joked to the rest of his team before going into the arena. Lifting his mace onto his shoulder Cardin stood facing Ruby ready for the Professor to signal the start of the match.

"Miss Rose would you draw your weapon so I can start the match?" Goodwitch almost sounded annoyed with having to ask something so simple of a student.

"I won't need it." Ruby replied halfheartedly looking over Cardin's stance.

"I advise that you reconsider." If there was one thing that got to Goodwitch it was students refusing to take her lessons seriously and goofing off during class Ruby had somehow managed to do both in four words.

"I'll be fine." The tone was almost mocking something that surprised her team up in the stands.

"Then take a ready stance." Ruby saw the look in her eyes and got low ready to break into a sprint towards Cardin the moment the signal was given.

"Ready!" Goodwitch said starting the count.

"I'm going to enjoy paying you back for what you did in Port's class." Cardin said tightening his grip on the mace.

"I'm going to enjoy picking you apart." Ruby replied as she heard her heartbeats beginning to pound in her ears.

"Begin!"

Ruby shot forward like a bullet towards Cardin as he brought his mace down in front of himself hoping to catch the speedster. The Mace slammed into the ground smashing the arena floor and missing Ruby who was now behind him. Ruby brought her hand up running it along Cardin's throat before she ducked avoiding his backhand and delivering a weak strike against the unarmored joint connecting his fore arm to his bicep.

Despite there being little to no damage against him Cardin swung his mace at her face only to strike air as he felt another hit to the back of his knee. The sheer fact that Ruby a child was landing so many strikes against him was infuriating Cardin causing him to become more violent and aggressive with each failed strike.

"She's playing with him" Pyrrha whispered to herself while watching Ruby tap Cardin in every unarmored and vulnerable location even managing to run her hand over one of his eyes before leaping away from the explosion his mace let off trying to keep her at bay.

"What was that Pyrrha?" Jaune asked watching the bully get toyed with.

"She's not taking the fight seriously she would have already won 3 times over if she was using her scythe to land those strikes."

"Well at least she's winning."

"That doesn't matter Jaune she's not taking the fight seriously that's terribly disrespectful to your opponent even if that person is Cardin."

"She can end the fight at any time then if she has him so beaten."

"Ruby isn't a power house like Nora it's going to take a few good strikes to take Cardin down and the longer this fight goes on the less likely she is to win."

Jaune didn't understand what Pyrrha meant at first until Cardin managed to land a blow sending Ruby sliding across the floor before she came to a stop by hitting the call. Ruby was breathing heavily in an attempt to catch her breath when she looked at her scroll seeing that the blow had knocked off a little over half her aura. Ruby and most the class couldn't believe what they just saw no student should be able to deal so much damage in a single blow and a student's reserves shouldn't be so low that a single blow could take them below half their aura.

"Come on Ruby you can do this." Yang said hoping that her sister could cause a turnabout.

"You've gotten weaker Rose either that or I've gotten stronger." Cardin taunted giving the mace a twirl in one hand mockingly.

Instead of responding Ruby unfurled her scythe and pointed the barrel behind herself while getting low for her next move. Cardin recognized the speedster's startup position and readied himself holding the mace in two hands to catch her as she sped by. The arena and crowd froze for a moment waiting for Ruby to make the first move.

The shot echoed through the room as Ruby was closed the distance between her and Cardin in an instant. When his mace finally came down Ruby was on the other end of the arena firing another shot. When Cardin finally registered the blow across his chest Ruby had started pinballing around the arena. Each time she reached the edge another bullet would fire off propelling her back at Cardin who could only fight back by flailing his mace in every direction in a thin hope of trying to hit his opponent.

After the 15th shot Ruby was stood behind Cardin as he was falling to his knees. Her blood began to boil with anticipation over the fights conclusion as she slammed Crescent Rose into the ground letting it stand on its own. Pulling her arm back Ruby flattened her hand giving it the shape of a spear head as a crimson glow encompassed it. Throwing her hand forward to meet her prey Ruby was flung backwards away from Cardin when she suddenly heard her instructor's voice.

"Miss Rose the match is done cease fighting at once." The tone was clearly harsh as Glynda now stood between her and Cardin.

Glynda's weapon was raised at Ruby with a shield glyph raised between them. The sight was either meant to detour Ruby or possibly be a threat to get her to stand down if she didn't follow the order.

"I'm sorry I didn't." The words were mumbled as Ruby came out of her daze seeing Cardin laying on the floor with slash marks going through his armor and some having blood radiate from under them.

"We need a medical team at the arena we have an injured student." Glynda said into her scroll before looking over Cardin's wounds. Removing his armor was too risky since the suit was applying pressure to the wounds and taking them off could result in more blood lose.

When the medics arrived they carted Cardin off the medical ward his injuries didn't appear life threatening so hopes were high upon his departure that he'd recover within a week or two. This left Ruby and Goodwitch alone in the arena while the class chatted in the audience over what they just witnessed.

"Miss Rose if you'd follow me." Glynda commanded as she walked towards the exit.

Following behind Goodwitch Ruby started to recognize the path they were taking and began mentally preparing herself for the berating she was about to receive as she walked into the elevator. The silence was what worried Ruby the most when they began to climb the tower. When the door opened Ruby saw Ozpin going over files at his desk hardly paying mind to who just walked into his office.

"Glynda I wasn't expecting you for"- looking up he saw who standing behind her- "Miss Rose how may I help you today"

"Besides beating one of her classmates half to death."

"I'm sure that Miss Rose here"- Ruby coughed into her hand while using the other to make a 'stop' gesture- "As you were saying Glynda."

"Miss Rose used excessive force and continued to assault a student even after the match was called."

"I couldn't hear you." Ruby argued feeling the embers of anger start to build up under her gut.

"I was yelling at you to stop. The only reason he's still in one piece is because I forcefully separated you from him."

"Well maybe he got what he deserved!" Ruby yelled her hands starting to tighten into fists. "Cardin constantly bullies other students and I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing while watching them suffer."

"This isn't about Mister Winchester's abysmal behavior this about you endangering another student's life." Glynda said her voice starting to get louder.

"Well then he shouldn't have been weak."

"Like the students he bullies Miss Rose?"

"That's different he hurts others to feel big and tough I hurt him to…" Ruby paused thinking of the reason she went after Cardin sure he was a bully, but that wasn't why she wanted to fight him.

"Ozpin you can't overlook this anymore team RWBY has gotten to much preferential treatment from you I refuse to back down this time. There constant disregard for the rules is going to get someone killed."

"Glynda that's enough I will make sure an appropriate punishment is met out if you would leave me to discuss this with Miss Rose." Ozpin said seeing both parties starting to become emotional.

"You can't just let her go this time with a slap on the wrist."

"And I won't Glynda. Miss Rose will face suspension for her actions you have my word."

Satisfied with Ozpin's answer Glynda turned around and made her way to the elevator her heels clacking against the floor with each step. The doors closed and it began the decent down Beacon's tower leaving Ruby alone with Ozpin.

"Now Ruby I have no easy way to ask this, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine nothing wrong here, what makes you think I'm not okay." Ruby awkwardly asked trying to find something to do with her arms before throwing them at her side.

"Something has clearly unsettled you if your mind is elsewhere during a sparring match."

"I'm angry, confused and sad okay! I'm feeling all these things again and it hurts!"

"I understand that when a teacher, friend, or family member passes it can have effects on those around them and that those wounds take time to heal. So why haven't you gone to Beacon's therapist for help? Letting go can be difficult, but if you want to move on with your life it's something that has to be done."

"I've seen a therapist for this before I don't want them to talk to me telling me everything is going to be okay. I don't want to let go I want to remember everything about them with what little time I had to know them."

"There is nothing wrong with remembering them the problem arises when it starts affecting you and your team."

"I didn't want to lose anyone ever again and I was standing right there when it happened this time unable to do anything. I became a Huntress to stop this from happening and I still couldn't save him."

"Ruby I know that this isn't easy for you and that you won't see the therapist. Is there anything you need to do to help you get past this?" Ozpin asked trying to encourage Ruby towards a quicker recovery.

Pausing Ruby thought back to how she handled another's death and how she had nightmares for years following her death. She made sure to visit the grave yearly to keep her mind at peace. She needed something solid that would finalized the event something to force her forward and she came to a conclusion.

"I'd like to hold a funeral." Ruby asked her voice shaking.

"That can be arranged which graveyard in Vale do you want to use?"

"Not here back at the workshop where all the others' names were carved."

"Your suspension can be lifted for a day so you can go do you want to invite others?"

"I'll bring JNPR and my team they deserve to know that he died."

"I can have the bullheads ready for Friday is it alright if Port and Oobleck attend they've started to get worried over my recent departures and would want to know where I've been going. It would help put them at ease and they were always the type to want to pay their respects to someone who dedicated their life to fighting beasts even if they weren't a Huntsman."

"They can attend if you want."

"I have to tell you that while you are on suspension you can only go from your room to the cafeteria unless asked by a teacher otherwise." Ozpin said as he started going over the screen to make arrangements for a two bullheads.

"Thank you Headmaster." Ruby said as she made her way out of his office.

When Ruby left Ozpin turned back to his scroll. "You now it's impolite to listen in on a conversation."

"Yes it is and you're inviting two people who we don't know we can trust." Glynda's voice talked back from the scroll.

"It's time we start laying out some bait and see if anything decides to take it."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we lay out something more appetizing to see if we get a response and if not we continue to observe them. If I'm right it's neither of them and we can gather more help without worry of a traitor."

"I just hope your right." Glynda said as she ended the call.

* * *

Stepping off the bullhead team RWBY and JNPR made their way over to the flowery graveyard behind the workshop. The metal gates creaked as they were pushed open allowing them to walk over the mound of tombstones that stood as an obelisk dedicated to the departed. Every stone had a name carved into it and sometimes the names would to be listed one underneath another likely due to a lack of available empty gravestones.

Near the bottom of the list they spotted the freshest name 'Gehrman the First Hunter' the title made little sense to the students wondering how the first Hunter could die after so many others. To the professors it was a sight all too familiar with teachers usually far outliving the students they taught and having to bury them. It was likely that Gehrman carved out each name of his deceased students into the stone before finally dying leaving the task to Dunstan. The sheer number is what shocked the Professors most with the amount rivaling that of Beacon's own student body.

Ozpin and Glynda only knew the man in passing and felt it best to stay silent during the procession. Oobleck and Port attended only out of respect for the death of an apparent ally who Ozpin had vouched for. This left the students in charge of the arrangements with there being no body to recover as was the usual case for Huntsman another name carved upon the stone would be the last mark of Dunstan's existence.

Ruby was the first to step forward being the closest to Dunstan. "The short amount of time I spent with Dunstan changed my life. He taught me so much about his old life and it was nice to see another side of him that wasn't a fighter and instead a scholar. Laying out all the weapons he acquired he let me work on nearly all of them even letting me test fire and operate them. In the end he gave his life to save mine and my team that night."

With Ruby walking back into the group Jaune stepped up to say his farewells. "Dunstan seemed like a man of honor. From the moment I met him he helped me, was friendly, and even saved me from getting blasted by Yang." Jaune said with a light laugh. "He wasn't the kind of person who held a grudge he even forgave my team and I after we accidently fought him. In the end I wish I could have talked to him more and gotten to know him better."

This continued for the next few minutes with each member saying their peace to the recently departed before Ruby walked towards the grave a knife in hand. She began meticulously carving out each letter right below Gehrman's name. As she was finishing up the last letter rain began to fall from the sky causing a few people that brought an umbrella to pull them out.

The rain continued to fall as they as Ruby sat in front of the grave looking over what she had just done. It felt final having the name carved into the stone something that couldn't be changed or erased. With her hair getting soaked from the rain it began to extend down obscuring her eyes.

"Come on Ruby lets head back you'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." Weiss said holding an umbrella over her leader.

"I'd like to stay."

"Farewell Dunstan." Jaune said giving a slight bow towards the tombstone. "Now that I think about it we only met three weeks ago, but I'll never forget you for the rest of my life."

"Hey everyone I'm back." A man said walking up behind the group. "I make it here and no one welcomes me? I waited for days and no one shows up and I come back from catching my dinner to find you holding a funeral. So who died? Whose funeral is it?"

"But you are…" Weiss mumbled overtaken with what she was seeing.

"No way…" Jaune said beginning to pale at the sight.

"Do you have no manners Sir?" Oobleck said stepping between him and the students.

"Show some respect in this place." Port bellowed stepping up next to Oobleck puffing out his chest. "Please go on we'll handle this individual."

"Respect? You're telling me to show some respect in my graveyard." He said walking up to the professors until they were inches apart from each other.

"Dunstan!" Jaune yelled seeing the man alive.

"Dunstan is Alive!" Everyone else said seeing him among the living.

"Still alive? There must be a misunderstanding why are you so surprised to see me? It looks like you all just saw a ghost." Dunstan said looking past Ruby and to the tombstone seeing a name engraved upon the once pristine stone 'Dunstan Arkwright'. Before he could continue his thoughts Dunstan was tackled to the ground in a flurry of rose petals.

"You're alive!" Ruby yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course, I couldn't leave my best student by herself." Dunstan joked standing back up before leaping back with Ruby in tow to avoid a gauntlet clad punch.

"We all thought you were dead do you even know what that did to Ruby?" Yang said getting back into a fighting stance while Dunstan set Ruby down onto the ground before getting into his own stance with his cane and gun still hanging off the belt.

"She's fine now see." Dunstan said while Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who brings weapons to a funeral anyway?"

"When it's in the middle of a Grimm infested forest we tend to be cautious."

"There's no need to fight we're all friends here remember." Jaune said running between the two.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Dunstan said his body no longer tensed. "Much."

"I'd like to see you try." Yang said tauntingly as her gauntlets retracted back into bracelets.

"See no one wants to hurt anyone so can we take this somewhere where we won't get soaked?" Jaune asked his nice suite starting to get drenched.

"Okay, Everyone inside the workshop." Dunstan said making his way up the stairs leading to the front door.

Getting inside the place surprisingly had no leaks and the interior was completely dry. The space clearly wasn't designed to hold more than a handful of people at a time, but it served its purpose giving shelter to everyone. Everyone found a spot to sit with most using the sealed coffins as seats.

"So are you going to tell us how you survived?" Weiss asked starting to get impatient.

"Sure, I didn't survive." Dunstan stated as a matter of fact.

"But you clearly did otherwise you'd be dead."

"Nope I took two of those explosives to my face after I put that Huntsman to rest. Wasn't painless I can tell you that. What do you put in those things anyway they leveled an entire block with one?" The curiosity in his voice betraying the severity of what he just said.

"Did you say you killed a Huntsman?" Glynda asked a bit of anger behind her voice at the death of an ally.

"Yes apparently it didn't stick the first time and he managed to find his way back to Ruby and me so I finished it then and there."

Reaching for their weapons Ozpin raised his hand stopping his associates from drawing. "Let's hear him out. What made you decide to fight and kill this Huntsman Dunstan?"

"He tried to kill Ruby so when she rang for aid I provided it. I was actually curious as to what could be giving her trouble and a Huntsman made sense though I only knew his occupation after our first encounter."

"Would all of you please return to the Bullhead I have something I wish to discuss with Dunstan in private?" Coming from Ozpin it was less of a request and more or a order, but they chose to follow anyways.

Leaving the building Ruby gave a wave before closing the door behind her leaving Dunstan and Ozpin to their conversation.

"Sorry about that despite having Port and Oobleck work alongside me for years after current events it's tough to trust anyone." Ozpin said while adjusting his glasses.

"No need for apologies I understand just how important information is. I assume you don't want them knowing I came back from Asylum after those machines in the sky destroyed it." Dunstan said thinking back on how devastating the explosives they dropped were.

"You would be correct the only people who are aware of you and team RWBY's involvement is Glynda and me. I would prefer it stays that way for the moment."

"I doubt that is the only thing you want?"

"I am curious as to how you survived and made it back here in one piece. The General in charge of those 'flying machines' as you put it is quite thorough and that city is little more than rubble now."

"You won't take 'I didn't' as an answer?" Dunstan asked while watching Ozpin's reaction."When Ruby rings the bell I answer and in response am summoned to her aid."

"A teleportation semblance that uses the unique sound waves of the bell to mark the destination?" Ozpin questioned wondering how Dunstan could even perceive when the bell was rung.

"That bell Ruby has now isn't just some memento or toy passed down from old to new. It holds a unique power that allows this to happen and while I hold no power trigger this phenomenon on my own it does have its uses."

"Is that how you escaped then?"

"Unfortunately no my exit was forced. My body couldn't take the strain and crumbled under the force of the explosion forcing me to return back to where I departed from."

"You're going to have to explain that part to me. I'm unclear on how you can teleport to one location and return upon your apparent death."

"When I ring my bell in response to Ruby's it causes me to slip between this world and the dream projecting a shell or phantom if you would to the destination letting me provide help. This phantom is me and is less durable being only a projection of myself. Upon its death or Ruby's the phantom vanishes forcing me out and back to where I departed from." Dunstan said while holding up the bell in question it was smaller than the one given to ruby and almost resembled a small chime.

"You said our workshops should work together what would this entail if I agreed to have us co-operate further?"

"We would share knowledge that could interest the other and share techniques that would be of benefit to the members of each workshop. Of course it's a give and take relationship with one workshop giving something of value first then the other reciprocating something they think is equal in value. This usually continues back and forth until someone decides it's no longer worth working together."

"I have entire libraries worth of gathered knowledge from fiction to nonfiction including techniques and skills Huntsman have used through the ages. What would you be willing to give in return for access to such information?"

"If what you say is true then I believe we can work out a deal of sorts. After all we both know the importance of preparing for the future." Dunstan said reaching out his hand for Ozpin.

"I believe we can come to an agreement." Ozpin answered as he took Dunstan's hand.

* * *

**So many references strung throughout this chapter I can't believe I managed to fit so many in and they're all from different forms of entertainment too. We got a look into the mysterious Order behind the scenes with them trying to keep the plague on the down low. Not to mention the return of Dunstan I'll tell you what folks I've been meaning to get the story to this point for a while like about since Chapter 6 awhile and now that everything is together Beacon can participate in some jolly co-operation.  
**


	14. New Faces

**_A body left to drown while the soul wonders free. Sleeping beneath the ice it beckons thee. Drive your stakes and raise your picks for while it rests we'll pick it clean. Ordered by the faceless foreman we dig atop this frozen sea._**

**And I'm back after 4 weeks. Man does it feel good to be doing something creative again after so long. I've done grammar and punctuation fixes to ch.1-7 and an overhaul of ch.5 for those of you wondering.**

**While I was gone a lot happened like the RWBY panel at RTX revealing Qrow, Winter, an entire team, and the design for the tournament stage. To settle some possible questions I won't be trying to integrate any of this new information since I already have this story mostly planned out besides a few in between chapters. This is mostly for my own benefit since I don't want to have to rework future chapter ideas and plot points to fit in all this new information. If you want to check out the panel where this information was given look up 'RTX RWBY 2015' using YouTube and you should be able to find it. **

**With that done I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

"You brought me to your academy in the middle of the night to give me a health exam?" Dunstan asked Goodwitch as they walked into the medical ward of the school. The gasless lamps were nice and would deem further study in the schools achieves once he finished whatever he had been called to do.

"If you're going to be working alongside the students we'll need to get a full work up including x-rays, measurements, up to date vaccinations, and a blood sample." Glynda said while going over the list on her scroll.

"Yeah you're not getting a blood sample from me." Dunstan said laughing it off as a suggestion from the professor.

"This isn't negotiable. We need to see if you're carrying any diseases or illnesses. This is for your safety too in case you are in fact already sick we might be able to cure whatever is afflicting you."

"If you need my records I can list them off to you. My blood type is AB, I have no allergies to speak of besides pollen, and my current illness prevents me from contracting any others. If you're worried about me spreading it don't worry it is only transmissible through my own blood."

"I cannot in good conscious let you go before I finish these tests now sit back down." Glynda practically ordered the Hunter.

"I'll play along with your tests, but you are not getting my blood. If you want that you're going to have to take it from me by force." Dunstan finished staring back at Goodwitch challenging her to do something.

"Fine then, we'll worry about the blood sample last then for now please follow me." Glynda said giving up on the prospect of blood for the moment as she led Dunstan to an inclined bed with a large device hanging over it.

"Not saying I don't trust you, but I don't trust you. That looks like a torture device hanging over that bed." Dunstan said while slowly backing away from the machine.

"Don't be a child it's just a full body x-ray. You'll be fine going through it a few times without a lead lined cover." Glynda said trying to get him to lie on the bed.

"What's an X-ray machine and why would I need a lead lined cover?" Dunstan asked while getting into the bed.

"Now stay still I don't want to have to run these scan more than I need to."

"I still don't know what's going on." Dunstan said as he continued to eye the machine as if it was going to come to life and attack him.

"Stop talking and I'll tell you." The moment the machine started to move Dunstan froze. "This machine will show us your skeletal structure using radiation, but since it uses so little you shouldn't get any poisoning. I'll have it run look over you two more times to get a look at you internal organs and muscles to see if there's any damage to them."

"All this from a single device your workshop has. That is some amazing medical technology." Dunstan said marveling at how much could be gained from such a medical miracle.

"While we do pride ourselves in having stat of the art equipment you could find this machine in a fair number of hospitals though some have separate machines for each scan. Now stop talking I'll need you to hold your breath for the lung scans." Dunstan inhaled holding his breath as the device passed over his chest before coming to a stop over his head.

"So how badly hurt am I?" A tone of actual curiosity filled his voice being curious how his body had changed over the Hunt.

Glynda stated looking over the numbers then back at Dunstan before raising her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "There are a few abnormalities I got from the scan that I want to talk to you about. Firstly it seems that your skin has the durability of leather."

"Yeah it just got tougher and tougher every time I improved though it did slow down after a certain point." Remembering that after while his own body had the durability of some of the armor he wore.

"Luckily this didn't interfere with the scans though and once the second scan ran over you it found your muscles much denser than the average person. In fact it seems that you could probably bench a little under a ton unassisted by aura."

"Is that unusual? I mean you do train warriors to fight beasts surely they can accomplish something similar." Dunstan suggested trying to remember just how heavy his equipment actually was.

"Some students would be capable with aura like I said, but for someone to have this much raw strength is more reminiscent of a Grimm. Not to mention your skeletal structure appears strong enough to shake off being hit by a speeding vehicle."

"So where does that rank me with the students in terms of durability?" Dunstan asked remembering how even after taking on JNPR and WY they were relatively unharmed.

"Average or just below" Glynda answered immediately while Dunstan stared at her with disbelief.

"I'm average? Where I come from I was the best of the best a slayer of beasts," he said beginning to monologue raising his hand towards the ceiling as he continued, "Killer of gods. I stood toe to toe with giants and came out on top. That's the average students are expected to hold here?"

"From a purely physical stand point you're above average. Well that and you have exceptional reflexes along with combat experience from what we've seen. Now if you'd stop suppressing your aura I can gauge your actual combat potential."

"I've been meaning to ask what is aura people keep throwing the word around like its common knowledge so I'd be grateful to know what it means."

"Well some villages outside of the kingdoms do call it different names although aura is the universal term used by the kingdoms. It's our soul manifest granting us both protection and strength from within along with unique abilities called semblances."

"Not ringing any bells. Don't get me wrong my power does come from within, but it's from blood and training not my 'soul'." Dunstan said in an almost mocking tone at the spiritual concept of self.

"I assure you that our souls are very much real and if you won't show me I'll have to pull it out with a little force." Glynda said put a hand on Dunstan's shoulder as she began to glow before the world around her vanished in a sea of Darkness.

* * *

Glynda looked around all she could see was darkness as far as the eye could see along with the pungent scent of copper filling the air. Taking a step forward she heard her footstep cause a splash as if she was stepping through a puddle. Getting tired of the darkness she reached for the holster atop her right boot pulling out her weapon. Focusing on her weapon a bright purple light sprung up letting her see a few feet in front of her before the darkness began eating away at the light.

Putting more aura into the light caused it to brighten again only this time a soft glow began to emanate from beneath her in response. Looking down she saw the ocean of blood she was stood upon along with something glowing far beneath the surface. The light was cold, almost draining even as she peered upon it feeling goosebumps beginning to form on her arms.

The ground began to shake as the light faded letting Glynda briefly see something large underneath the ice pass in front of the light. The serpent like shape was burned into her mind as her breath started to become ragged. A monster just below the surface looking for signs of prey as she froze in place out of fear.

As the shaking continued Glynda heard a rumble from above her and looked up to see the pitch black sky open to reveal a single large eye looking down upon her as a beam of light shone out of the pupil. The light pierced the darkness even illuminating the ocean beneath her letting her see the tail of the monster move out of the light.

Running out of the light the eye began following her like a spotlight trailing just behind her every step. The rumbling continued as one eye became two, became four, became eight. Continuing until the sky was no longer held any darkness and instead was a host to thousands of eyes shining light upon her. Out of fear Glynda looked down into the ocean seeing the beasts now fully illuminated. What she thought was a serpent was only a limb to something much larger what she could best describe as a squid. The beasts lacked any eyes and had something embedded on its head letting off the same light she saw before.

A loud screech filled the worlds as the beasts began moving towards her slowing rising from the depths. Cracking could be heard as the ground she was stood on began shifting either from the sudden displacement of blood or the noise which continued to grow in volume. A final crack was heard as Glynda fell through the ice and into the freezing depths.

Readying her weapon she prepared herself as the beast approached her. Looking at it up close it was easily the size of a mansion in body alone and the arms could crush entire streets. As the arm began to move towards her Glynda tried to bring up a barrier only to find that she couldn't use her aura. The last thing she saw before being grabbed by the arm was the soft glow of the chilling light that rested embedded in the monsters head.

* * *

Glynda saw Dunstan waving his right hand in front of her face trying to grab her attention. "You still there?"

"Yes I'm still here Mr. Arkwright, now would you stop waving your hand around as if I am some child who needs her attention focused." She chided as Dunstan brought his arm back down to his side.

"Sorry about that, you just froze up after you did the whole glow thing." He responded while motioning to her whole body.

Seeing that she still had her hand on his shoulder she pulled away noticing that she had broken out into a cold sweat. Looking at her weapon she found it still in her holster and her clothing lacked any of the stains it would have had she fallen into a sea of blood. Recollecting herself Glynda left the room briefly only to have Ozpin walk in through the entrance.

"You'll have to excuse Glynda she's apparently not feeling very well so I'll take over for your orientation." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"You sure she's going to be okay she seemed a little pale after the whole aura thing."

"Glynda's tougher then she looks. As for your aura we'll just have to discuss that later. Now have you figured out what you'll be teaching while you're here?" Ozpin asked wondering what the Hunter could bring to his school.

"I'm thinking survival."

"And what would your class entail that isn't already being taught?"

"I'll be teaching them the things that your current curriculum fails to like how to fight while there are traitors among your ranks, operating different weaponry, anti-personal combat, surviving in the wilderness, and psychology."

"Psychology, I understand the others, but why psychology?"

"Because you're making soldiers that have no idea what they're going to be facing and doing. They're going to have to able to cope in the field and understand their opponents. Taking your first life is never easy and I don't expect anything to prepare them for that, but we can mitigate as much damage as possible."

"I can get your class set up although it will be difficult to find students willing to enroll when we're already a half way through the semester." Ozpin said while looking over the class schedule of all the other courses trying to find a free room for the new teacher.

"I can worry about getting that I just need a room and about a week for prep."

"Until you complete the physical examination I can't let you fight any of the students or use the arena for class. Until either Glynda or I sign you off you'll have to make do with the standard rooms at this school."

"And your library?"

"All students and faculty have access to the library as a resource however you'll have to use it on your own time since you'll be making a curriculum to follow for your class."

"I thank you for the opportunity to pass along my knowledge to the next generation Ozpin. The wealth of knowledge you possess is a good incentive too, but that's for another time, for now I need to prepare for my class." Dunstan said as he opened the doors of the infirmary to the dark halls of Beacon before turning back around and walking up to Ozpin.

"Take this scroll it has your room and classroom location already programmed into the directory just select it and follow the instruction to reach the room you want. If you need to contact any of the staff or students it also has a call function built in with the school registry downloaded." Ozpin explained while showing the functions to Dunstan who studied the device intently before taking it in hand.

"Thank you again Ozpin I promise to abide by your rules while I teach here and do everything in my power to keep your workshop safe." Dunstan gave a polite bow before exiting the room to find his destination.

As soon as Dunstan was out of earshot Glynda walked back into the room. "I still don't approve of you enlisting his aide here at Beacon as a teacher."

"He may not know it, but something is happening and he has the key to it all somewhere in his head. Eventually everything will come to light."

"I hope you know what you're doing. When I tried to reveal his aura wasn't blocked it was being suppressed by something. I'm still trying to figure out what happened to me it was like I was in a completely different world."

"Perhaps a semblance that affects others minds then?"

"I would have felt his aura surge while I was in contact. This is something else it wasn't under his control possibly a side effect of what he's been. Scars can form on the soul if they're severe enough in both mind and body."

"What were you experiencing you were only out of it for about 5 seconds before you noticed him waving his hand in front of you."

"The best way I could describe it felt like I was drowning no matter how much aura I tried to use it wouldn't leave my body. It was cold and the sky was lined with eyes following my every move. Unsettling would be putting it lightly."

"For now we let him teach if he is connected to what's going on he shows no signs of knowing it. He's likely as much a victim as anyone else he just happens to be at the center of this storm."

"I'll hold my tongue for now, but when he becomes a threat I'm holding you responsible for his actions."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

A woman with black hair and glowing orange eyes walked through a White Fang base and into the planning room only to find someone dressed in all white already overlooking the table. The shape of the suit he wore along with a top hat almost screamed look at me. She would have found the man impressive if he hadn't been blatantly going over the files on the desk.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop." She said causing the man to lift both his arms high as if a gun had been pressed to his back. "Who are you and how did you get inside here?"

"Just a wondering salesman who wants to offer you a deal." He responded slowly turning around so Cinder could see his face.

"And how does a salesman enter one of my most guarded basses of operation?"

"Why through the front door of course." He responded with a smile as Cinder snapped her fingers a bullet passed through his head throwing him away from the table as he landed with a thud.

"I thought he'd play it smart. He definitely didn't know who he was talking to." A girl with mint green hair and dark red eyes said as she stepped into the room her revolver still hot from the bullet it just fired.

"Emerald, I need a sweep of the base he couldn't have gotten in here unassisted I want the traitor found and brought to me. Also send someone to clean up this mess we'll need to identify what's left of his face." She almost smirked while looking at the man's face frozen in that dumb smile.

"Of course Cinder."

As Emerald left a white fang grunt walked into the room and began looking over the body. "You know that suit was custom tailored and now I'm going to have to get another one. I don't even know this person's measurements."

"So you decided to face me yourself then." Cinder said as her the outline of her clothes began to glow.

"No, I've come to offer you a deal and I suggest you stop killing these bodies because eventually I'm going to have to walk all the way here from uptown Vale and no one wants that." He said as he picked the top hat off the body and placed it atop his own head. "Clearly you're not a smile kind of person so I'll be serious for this dealing."

"What are you?" She asked cautious over how the man she just had killed was still talking to her.

"Like I said before a traveling salesman though I tend to go by Floes Cadges nowadays and I've come to offer you what you most desire."

"And what would that be?"

"A means to an ends in this case the power you need for your plan to work."

"What would you want in return for your services? Nothing is ever free and when dealing with a devil it pays to now the terms of agreement."

"Ever observant I see. All I need is for your plan to work and for Vale to fall. It would be quite the sight to see and without the Grimm your plan's odds of success have gone down, what I offer you is a way to readjust the scales so to say."

"If I refuse your deal?"

"Then you have no way to contain me and your years of planning will all go to waste along with all the contacts you've built up for this moment." He answered while fiddling with the gun on his belt.

"Really, you're threatening me now."

"I don't threaten and we both know what your response will be." He said while walking over to Cinder until he was standing right in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll be in touch." With those last words the gun he held under his own head went off painting the ceiling with blood as two bodies now littered the room.

"Send someone to the war room, there are two bodies that need to be disposed of and tell Emerald to cancel that lockdown." Cinder said finishing her call before looking out the window to the broken moon hanging overhead.

* * *

"We'll see you when we get back Ruby." Yang said while opening the dorm's door.

"I know. It's just tough being alone for so long. I got used to being around friends all the time." Ruby said while getting back onto her bed.

"You can visit us during lunch again. They can't bar you from the cafeteria." Weiss suggested seeing her leader starting to fall into a slump after being stuck in the room for so long.

"I know it's just that I wanted to go to that tournament training course for Beacon students with you." Ruby said as she buried her face in the pillow trying to get comfortable.

"Apparently there's an entrance test to weed out the students applying." Yang said slamming her fist into her palm with anticipation.

"I doubt it would be something so brutish as to just rely on combat scores. I've studied and feel fully prepared for anything this professor can throw at me." Weiss said while adjusting her uniform.

"It's training for the tournament Weiss, we aren't going to be writing essays on how well our techniques and moves can be used in hypothetical situations."

"Keep telling yourself that Yang while I get in and you're stuck taking regular courses."

"Like when you blew up the Dust lab trying to prove that you should be in the third year course."

"No one can prove that was me." Weiss said while her cheeks began to turn red. "Besides we're taking the class as a team to lessen the workload we'll take the advance courses eventually."

"Catch you later Ruby." Yang said as they walked out of the room to continue their conversation on the way to class.

With the door closed Ruby began slowly drifting off to sleep when her scroll began buzzing. Looking at the message she happily leaped out of bed and ran out of the room happy that she had an opportunity to leave her make shift jail.

* * *

"I swear Oobleck talks faster each class we have him. I barely managed to take down all the notes on the board before he erased them and filled it up again." Weiss complained going over the note book.

"Well Ruby will be happy to know you have the lecture notes for her." Blake said as they walked into the dimly lit lecture hall. Looking at the podium Blake could see the professor with his back to the class and could see that whoever it was had a flare for the dramatic since he was keeping the stage covered in darkness for his reveal.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Yang said as they grabbed some seats in the back of the class.

When they sat down the room was flooded with light temporarily blinding some students from the sudden shift in lighting. When their eyes finally adjusted to the light the class was greeted with the sight of a twisted mask in the shape of a human skull that had four eye slits. The mask wasn't white instead it was a charred black along with all the crinkled metal that made up his armor. A classic witch's hat adorned his head with a cloak surrounding his neck and shoulders giving the appearance of a short cape. As the students eyes wondered around the attire they saw the hands that had a metal jointed overlay on the fingers giving it sharpened claws at the end of each tip as a segmented guard reached up the arm.

The sight reminded them of burial armor used to pay respect to departed warriors only it seemed to have been incinerated. Whether the armor was deformed through combat or through the crafting process it seemed sturdy enough and offered complete protection.

With the shock of the professor's appearance out of the way they began to notice that the classrooms walls had been decorated with a multitude of weaponry they couldn't even identify. One of the more peculiar ones was even shaped like an oversized wheel.

When Weiss recognized one of the guns on the wall she slammed her head into the table before muttering under her breath. "Why'd it have to be him?"

Yang saw the weapon she clashed with hanging on the wall and gave a smile hopping to fight him again in the testing. "This is going to be fun."

"For all of you hoping to get into this class the examination is simple. All you have to do is show proficiency with one or more of the main weapons hanging on the wall, excluding three that I've deemed too dangerous for first time users. The ability to fire any of the side arms grants you immediate entrance while weapon proficiency will be judged by a one on one match." Looking over the students Dunstan began noticing that a few had extra appendages be it ears or a tail and rushed into the backroom only to come out a minute later.

"Sorry about that, there are 3 side arms each with a duplicate lying on the table at the front of the room. Each of you is going to try to operate one of the pistols, blunderbusses, or flame sprayers before we move onto the combat portion of the exam.

The students started to form lines going down to the front of the class with each of them aiming the firearms at the target dummies only for nothing to happen. They continued to file through with nothing happening until Ren and Weiss both stepped up each of them grabbing one of the canister shaped devices that looked like they were designed to spray pesticides. Pulling the triggers both devices began to spew forth a torrent of flames that engulfed the dummy and seared the floor leaving behind burn marks.

Most of the students watching were amazed that the devices even managed to function most thinking they were all defunct weapons. With a new sense of possibility the other students went at the task with vigor wondering if they could operate the devices.

"If you passed please move over to the stage while the others conclude their testing." Weiss and Ren began making their way onto the stage watching the other students try and fail to operate the weaponry.

"Well I'm going back to my seat." Yang said as she stepped out of line to sit back down.

"Not even going to try?" Dunstan asked as she walked past him.

"We both know I can't work them, I'll just fight my way in like I intended." Just before sitting down Yang put her hands around her mouth like a megaphone before cheering. "You got this Blake."

At her partner's sudden outcry focusing the room's attention on her she grabbed the pistol from the desk taking aim at Yang and pulling the trigger causing the gun to fire off a shot and leave a sizable hole in the desk next to Yang. Seeing what she just did Blake hurriedly placed the gun down before walking onto the stage next to Ren and Weiss.

By the end of the preliminary testing only 6 students out of the 80 had managed to fire off any of the sidearm. "With that out of the way I'd like to congratulate those of you who have passed. You may leave or stay and watch the bouts, but you can attend my class starting tomorrow. Everyone else you'll take turns to pick and practice with a weapon before fighting your opponent."

"I can't wait to pummel you." Yang said loud enough for the entire room to hear her.

"Oh, you won't be fighting me you'll be fighting my assistant." Just as he said that the lights turned off and a spotlight illuminated the door leading to the back room when a small girl in a mask and a red hooded cape walked in. "Masked Rose."

"Ruby you're supposed to be in the room. What are you even doing here?" Yang asked seeing her sister walk into the classroom.

"You must be mistaken. I'm not your adorable sister Ruby I'm Masked Rose." She said trying her best to disguise her voice to no avail.

"You didn't even bother changing your name that much all you changed was first name and put on a mask."

"She's not buying it." Ruby whispered to Dunstan as the class eyed their new challenge.

"Just keep going I don't want Goodwitch to realize I busted you out to get around the rules." Dunstan answered back as Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I already told you my name is Masked Rose and all of you will be facing me if you want to take this class." Ruby unfurled the scythe on her back revealing it to not be Crescent Rose, but instead a black metal scythe with a hinge at the center of the staff to collapse it.

"What happened to Crescent Rose?" Yang questioned wondering what could have happened to separate her sister from the beloved scythe.

"Well I'm not allowed access to my weapon locker at the moment so"- Catching herself Ruby began coughing into her hand- "I mean I've always used this weapon strange blonde haired woman who I've never met before."

"Okay now that introductions are out of the way who wants to go first?" Dunstan asked as several hands shot up around the room ready to fight for their spot in the class much to Yang's displeasure.

* * *

**Not as long as my last chapter, but I feel that I packed this one with enough information to get the story rolling towards its next arc. For those of you curious as to why I killed an antagonist like Floes last chapter it's because these chapters weren't supposed to be spaced apart by 4 weeks thus giving the readers way too much time to read into the last chapter before he reappeared. I've always been a fan of characters that use bodies as tools to be used and thrown away. Live a life of zero consequence and be nigh immortal while playing the bigger game over god knows how many centuries.**

**As for editing old Chapters I added a Rhyme to the start of each chapter for new readers to foreshadow the chapter and future chapters. This is also a quick way to check if I've edited the chapter yet. The edit notes will be found at the bottom of each chapter if I changed anything to drastic. I do plan on fixing more as I have time for them. **


	15. Masked Rose

**Another chapter out on time and I am so happy to finish this one. In other news my job hours over here are slightly rough with me going from 12am.-10am., but that's not to bad, I just have to adjust my sleep schedule to better fit those hours. I'm still hyped for RWBY volume 3 and super excited to see episode 18 of RvB on Monday, so far I have loved this season and can't wait to see how they finally bring it to a close. **

**Not much to say here except that I hope you enjoy seeing how Masked Rose's fights go this chapter.  
**

* * *

Team WBY and team JNPR couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sure most students didn't have a backup weapon or plan in case there's was somehow removed from play, but the sudden drop in ability most possessed was almost sad. Watching fellow students being reduced to the equivalent of Signal juniors was disheartening for most of the class in terms of their odds of passing. Everyone was brought back from their thoughts when another student was launched into the wall before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"That's another one for the nurse. Does anyone want to take him to the office while I set up the next match?" Dunstan asked as a few hands rose up out of the crowd. "You can take him, just remember to come back unlike the others." Dunstan reminded the student after a few had never returned leaving his classroom more and more empty after each match.

"I can't believe how awful everyone is." Weiss said watching the latest combatant being hauled away.

"Most people never train with a second weapon let alone a basic one that doesn't rely on dust. It's to be expected that their styles wouldn't translate over too well." Blake said wondering which weapon if any she would have been able to fight with.

"I took fencing before I got Myrtenaster and some of the other students have weapons that are slightly similar to the swords."

"Unlike you most people make their weapon first then begin training with it to create their own unique style around it. Though it is effective and gives you an advantage against first time opponents it also means that most of their skills are locked up with that weapon type. Out of everyone here those who have a basic weapon scheme and don't use their weapon as a crutch will have the biggest advantage."

"Who do you think will make it in?"

"Pyrrha, Yang, Dove, and maybe Sky. Cardin might have made it in if he wasn't still recovering in the medical wing."

Weiss and Blake continued their discussion as Dunstan began looking over the students for the next round. Ruby looked partially winded, but her recover time seemed to be getting quicker and quicker between each match.

Yang knew she couldn't stop her sister so she raised her hand to stop her the one way she knew how. "I'm next."

"If you'd step down here and grab your weapon of choice I can start the match against Masked Rose." Dunstan said as he motioned to the arsenal behind him.

"I'll take two of these." Yang said while pointing to the stake driver.

"You think you're strong enough to manage two of them?"

"I know I am, now hand them over." Seeing she wasn't backing down Dunstan handed the first one to Yang who started testing the weight by throwing jabs. Once she got a feel for the weight distribution she got the second one on her right arm.

"I'll be honest here, I have never seen someone try to duel wield those before."

"What, they couldn't handle the weight?"

"Oh no, having a gun in your off hand was just far superior. For people like you though it's probably the better choice. Now if you'll excuse me I need to give my assistant a pep talk."

Walking over to the other end of the floor Dunstan saw Rose fiddling with her scythe in preparation of the fight. Seeing Him walk over she stopped working and leaned over to as he whisper to her. "I'm surprised you built that thing in only a few hours."

"If I had more time I would have used a riffle for the shaft of the scythe, but I could only get so much done."

"Still it's a nice replica. I'd say the design is too smooth and user friendly unlike mine."

"Yours is a piece of art though with the way it's balanced and the materiel used is something I've never seen before."

"Well that's enough chat about weapons for now. After this is done we can talk, but for now I need you to fight Yang."

"I can't fight Yang."

"Look I know it isn't ideal, but you need to fight her. I can't have you throw the match just to get her in."

"No, I mean I actually can't fight her. In this small space I don't stand a chance against her. I've sparred with her before and even without Ember Cecilia her punches still hurt."

"In times like this you have to remember what I taught you."

Thinking back on it she couldn't remember any sage like advice he had ever given out it was always simple things like adjust your footing or turn your wrist more, whenever they were doing some light practice. "Can you remind me?"

"Okay, when facing your opponent remember: don't fight, just murder."

"I don't think that works in this situation and isn't the phrase 'don't fight, just kill' as in don't give an opponent a fighting chance?"

"Not when we do it. Have you seen how we fight once we get going? Calling it anything short of murder seems like an understatement."

"Except that I'm not trying to kill anyone after what happened to Cardin." Thinking back on it she hadn't even gone to see him since she put him in the medical wing. Making a note to apologize Rose got back to her task.

"Look you aren't going to kill her just go at her as if you were trying to. I'll stop the match before it gets to that. Does this look like the face of a man who relishes in the deaths of others?"

"You're wearing a black skull mask that resembles something that used to be human. In all honesty it looks like you worship death."

"Why would I worship that loser? He couldn't claim me back in Yharnam and there's no way I'd give him that kind of power now. Just trust me on this you can take her. Just pretend this is another sparing match, except instead of a friendly match you're going to go at her as if your life depended on it."

"This isn't really helping me."

"Look you know how some birds throw their young out of the nest, this is going to turn into one of those situations if you don't get ready."

"I don't like where this is going." Rose said as she pulled her hood down even further to hide herself.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." Dunstan said as leaped over the desks and into a seat. "Match start!"

Rose barely had time to register what had just happened as Yang primed both of her weapons pulling the stakes back as she rushed forward. Rose managing to dive out of the way as Yang's fist smashed into the floor. Rose charged her and got ready to land the first blow when the stake lodged in the floor exploded forward throwing debris in every direction. Continuing through the wall of tile chunks flying at her, Rose brought her scythe down only to have it clash against the stake now fully extended.

Using her right hand Yang swung the extended stake like a spear sweeping Rose's feet out from underneath her. Landing on her back Rose saw Yang standing over her pulling back her left fist as the stake driver began building pressure. Rose could hear the distinctive hiss as the stake was pulled back to give it the most room possible to extend and get up to speed. Reaching behind her back as quickly as possible Rose pulled out a gun and fired it point blank at Yang.

Yang barely had time to register the action as it threw her off Rose along with knocking the wind out of her. Rose stood up and saw Yang standing on one knee trying to catch her breath. Seeing her opportunity Rose planted her left foot back and got ready for a dead sprint with her scythe behind her ready to catch anything she passed. Yang seeing her sister's trademarked finisher tried desperately to raise both her arms in an attempt to block some of the damage she was bound to receive.

The silence was broken with the sound of wind whipping around the room along with Yang vanishing from her spot with Rose in a flurry of petals. Trying to follow the action the students saw both of them at the other end of the room with Yang's weapons being the only thing separating her from Rose's blade. As Yang got ready to begin her counter attack she felt the blade pressure her as the red speedster leaped into the air with her sister being dragged along by the scythe. Twirling her scythe, Rose threw Yang back onto the floor with a crash as she landed a few feet away.

Wisps of what looked like flames began to roll off the brawler as she tried standing using the stakes to help lift her up. Once she was standing the weapons began to hiss anew from the newly supplied heat building up the pressure. Rose seeing the familiar red eyes charged to end the fight before it got to hot.

Kneeling Yang fired one of the stakes into the ground anchoring to the floor as she raised her other. The collision shook the room as Rose was brought to a jarring halt from their weapons clashing. Rose saw the counter coming and leaped back as Yang threw her punch only catching air with the swing. Retracting the stake from the floor Yang stood in her ready stance with both arms raised to block any attacks.

Rose swung her scythe only for Yang to duck under the attack and nail Rose in the ribs causing her to slide backwards. Yang pushed forward as Rose took another swing with the same result being a jab to the side throwing her further and further back until she was against the wall. Yang drew her fist back as Rose continued to look at her defiantly in face of defeat.

"Match over. Break it up you two." Dunstan said as Yang smirked momentarily before she felt something pressing up against her chest. Looking down she saw the same pistol positioned just over her heart before Rose holstered the gun on the back of her belt.

"Put the weapons back on the shelf and we'll have a 5 minute break while Rose recovers. Yang if you're hurt go to the nurse's office and no one help her, I swear I can't trust any of you to come back." Dunstan remarked after noticing the last student he sent still hadn't returned as he led Rose into the backroom.

"I forgot how hard Yang hits. In case you can't tell this hurts a lot." Rose said as she felt he skin begin to bruise around the areas she was struck.

"You did fine, by the way remember to reload that gun after each shot. Threatening someone with an empty gun while effective is a moot point after they call you on your bluff." Dunstan took her gun and reloaded it before handing the weapon back.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea for me to fight Yang."

"You just focus on recovering I'm going to address the class and hopefully save you a few matches." Dunstan said while exiting the room and finding the room even emptier then before with only about 40 students left including a few who had already passed. "Come on guys I turn around for a minute and even more of you decide to leave."

"They said they had places to be Mister Arkwright." Weiss said wondering what she could even learn from him.

"Okay show of hands who actually wants to be here?" Dunstan asked as only about 20 students raised their hands. "Okay those of you who don't want to be here can leave I don't have the patience to teach those who won't dedicate themselves to this task."

"Can I fight Masked Rose next?" Nora asked as she nearly leaped out of her seat.

"No Nora, you and Pyrrha pass you don't have to fight. And before any of you start complaining I've already tested their skills first hand they would pass with the weaponry available. Jaune your up next don't get killed." Dunstan joked as the knight palled.

"Can I use that sword?" Jaune asked pointing to the silver edged longsword.

"Sure you just need the sheath as well." Dunstan said as he picked up the oversized sheath that was nearly as wide as Jaune's body and about as tall. It was shaped like a blade with the edges sharpened and an opening built in the base to lock the sword in once it was put away. The sheath was likely forged from a slab of metal and looked just as heavy.

"Can I not have the sheath?" Jaune weakly protested.

"Comes with the sword, put it in the sheath and you have an oversized great sword meant to kill giants."

Jaune took the sheath and strapped it to his left arm in what was best described as a tower shield. The sheath ran the length of his arm with it going far past his elbow by a few feet. The makeshift shield was far heavier than he was used to almost causing him to tip over from all the weight on his left side. Giving the sword a few practice swings Jaune did his best to readjust his balance with the new weight.

"Rose we have a new challenger." Dunstan said as the door opened and Rose stepped out looking no worse than before.

"Alright then other blonde haired stranger, I hope you put up as good a fight as Yang."

"On my mark." Dunstan said as he stepped back out of their way and Jaune kept his shield raised. "Go."

Rose charged and ducked just in time to avoid the sheath being swung at her with an elbow strike. Rolling backwards she avoided a follow up with Jaune's sword as it cut the floor.

Using her scythe Rose did her best to keep Jaune at a distance and out of range. Every swing was deflected by the shield, with neither of them being able to make much headway on the other. It had become a match where neither one wanted to take a risk to break the stalemate. The fight had turned into each of them testing the others stamina instead, betting the match on who would tire first.

When Rose's assault ended Jaune leaped forward closing the distance between them. Swinging his sword down he pushed Rose back slightly before her feet got enough traction. Rebounding as soon as she stopped Rose was standing behind Jaune with her Scythe hooked around the shield.

Recognizing the same move that was used on Yang, Jaune slammed his shield into the ground piercing the floor. Rose paid no mind to the motion though when she ran to the other end of the room with the shield tearing up the floor the entire way. However before Rose could make her jump to throw Jaune into the air she collapsed onto the floor.

"Match over. Remember that outlasting your opponents is a good strategy if you have the endurance for it. Otherwise it will just comeback to bite you so use it with caution since you can never judge an opponent by their appearance."

Weiss not caring for the rest of the matches began staring at the clock waiting for class to end so she could leave and enjoy lunch with the others.

* * *

"You go ahead I'll wait for Ruby." Weiss said standing just outside the closed classroom as the others began making their way to lunch. With nothing to do she leaned against the door and heard Ruby.

"Is it okay if I ask you about your first time?" Ruby asked as Weiss took a double take on what she just heard her leader say.

"First time I watched it happen or first time I actually did it?" Dunstan Responded as Weiss quickly pulled out her scroll to bring everyone back to the classroom door.

"First time you actually were a part of it I can't imagine how you saw it first."

"Well my first time happened on my travels to Yharnam during the outbreak. The world was falling apart and it was all centered around Yharnam. The closer you got to the city the worse the outlying towns had become. Eventually I made my way to a small village which seemed relatively untouched until I came across that woman."

"You actually remember her?"

"Of course I do you tend not to forget your first especially with looks like hers."

Weiss' message had been received and the others a few of the others had already made their way back to the door to see Weiss with her ear pressed up against the door. Yang quickly stood next to the heiress and joined her by pressing an ear to the frame.

"So what was it like?" Ruby innocently asked.

"Much like young love it was fast, fun, and ending in a wreak. I didn't have my current tools back then so I had nothing to use. All these questions about me what was your first time like?" Dunstan asked causing everyone outside the door to hush as they joined Yang and Weiss against the door.

"I don't really remember much. I remember a blow to my head and a bunch of people surrounding me before my mind goes blank. The next thing I knew I was stood in the middle of them as they laid on the ground around me." Ruby's voice began to waiver recalling the events of that horrid night. "There was so much blood and I felt happy for some damned reason. I was actually excited that I could experience something like that. Do you know what that did to me?"

"Yang did you know about this?" Weiss whispered to the blonde.

"No, she never told me anything like that. How could I have not noticed this." Yang said with her anger building.

"Ruby you went through something no one should ever have to and you are still alive. Do you know what that says about you?" When she didn't respond Dunstan continued on. "You are a survivor and a strong one at that. Do you know what I did after I was finished with her, I cried for what felt like hours before walking out of the room and leaving town and back on the road to Yharnam."

"But I cried after I realized what happened I was hoping that it was all a dream. How can I be strong when I'm too weak to protect everyone around me?"

"Ruby, emotions don't make us weak and neither does showing them. In fact I have a gift for you, something akin to a reward for keeping your team safe while in that city." They heard the ruffling of Dunstan searching when it suddenly stopped.

"I've never seen anything like this before what is it?"

"That is a good question and I'm not entirely sure how to explain it to you."

"Well what does it do then?"

"Well it makes us feel better. Well it used to, doesn't do much for me anymore. It will probably help you though"

"How do I use it then?"

"You take it in your hand and"- before he could continue the door was busted down by a furious Yang.

-"Get away from my…" Yang looked around the room only to see Ruby admiring a crimson marble and Dunstan sitting behind his desk. "...So how's your day been?"

"Fine, considering one of my students just busted down my classroom door."

"Sorry we just thought that-"

"Ruby and you might want to tag along for some lunch." Weiss interrupted to stop Yang from throwing any accusations.

"Yes we wanted to invite you and Ruby. We weren't going to say anything else." Yang said getting Weiss' point.

"And that required you to bust down my door?" Dunstan said looking over it's sad remains.

"We're very enthusiastic." Weiss said giving a fake smile.

"Alright, just let me call the janitor to take care of this mess all of you left." Dunstan said as they looked around the destroyed floor and splintered door.

"Did you guys see how cool Masked Rose was she was all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! And then she threw you to the floor." Ruby said while making karate like poses.

"It wasn't that impressive I gave her a good beating and would have won if Dunstan didn't call the match." Yang responded playing along with Ruby's idea of a secret identity.

"Can you two stop arguing so we can all go and eat." Weiss said trying to get both the sisters onto a common point.

"Fine" They both said in unison.

"And that takes care of that. The janitors should have the room repaired by tomorrow so I'm free." Dunstan said putting his scroll away.

"So what are you going to get?" Ruby asked wondering what the new teacher preferred now that he had access to beacon's food services.

"Chicken, bread, apples, and carrots. Everything a man could ask for in terms of a feast. Possibly some juice if the fruits are in season. I never bothered learning what was growing when around here so I'll have to ask around." Everyone looked stopped and thought about what Dunstan had just described.

"Dunstan we live in a kingdom we don't have to worry about harvests or food." Ruby said wondering where Dunstan was exactly before the Emerald forest to have to worry about such things. Sure he talked about his fights in Yharnam, but the way he described it made it sound like a city. "We have farms outside of Vale that bring food in and agricultural buildings that produce food all year round."

"Did you live under a rock your entire life or something?" Weiss added slightly annoyed by his apparent lack of knowledge.

"I wouldn't say a rock, but I lived okay wondering around and helping others. Never had a chance to settle down and after I was finished with Yharnam I wound up working in that forest." Dunstan said remembering all the times he accepted food as payment since money became less and less valued the closer he got to Yharnam.

"Enough talk, let's eat already." Nora said from just outside the doorway alerting the Dunstan to JNPR's presence.

"Well said, let us go Valkyrie and see what your cafeteria has to offer for a feast." Dunstan said as he walked out of the room and towards the dining hall.

"Well he seems well adjusted for someone who was stuck in the Emerald forest for who knows how long." Pyrrha said as her teammate wandered off with the professor.

"I think he's trying to cope or maybe he's just doing it subconsciously." Blake added as they all began walking towards the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"He's mirroring whoever he is interacting with. He's cheery when with Ruby, challenging with Yang, observant with me, hopeful with Jaune, and sporadic with Nora."

"That's just Dunstan being Dunstan, besides Nora makes everyone energetic it's kind of contagious. It doesn't mean he's 'mirroring' us."

"Mirroring is used to establish rapport with others along with integration with the unknown."

"Like the dinosaur?"

"No that's a Raptor. Rapport is the close relationship between friends and their ability to understand each other." Weiss said clarifying the statement.

"Well of course he's trying to make friends. He doesn't know anyone here like me on my first day." Ruby said defensively wondering what Blake was getting at.

"I'm not saying he's doing this on purpose, I'm just saying we might not have even seen what Dunstan is really like."

"Dunstan is not evil Blake, he helped me back on our last mission and got me out our room to do something fun." Ruby said with her words becoming more defensive.

"I'm not saying he's evil it's just that I'm worried for you. We can't trust every person we come across and Ozpin just goes and gives him a position at Beacon."

"Blake you have to give people a chance to earn your trust. If we don't try then we wouldn't be able to trust anyone."

Before they could continue talking though, they arrived at the cafeteria. Walking in they saw Nora and Dunstan both sitting at the same table facing each other with plates staked high. The dishes were spread across the table like a feast would be with the entire surface covered and ready to be picked. Nora saw them enter and began waving at them to come over.

"What took you so long, Dunstan and I had to prepare without you." Nora said cheerfully.

"Prepare what exactly?" Yang asked wondering what could have caused Nora to wait for them to arrive before devouring the plates that lined the table surface.

"Today we celebrate the creation of my class and the students attending it. Besides I had no idea your school offered so much food, this is a king's bounty if I'd ever seen one." Dunstan remarked while looking over the fish, crabs, steaks, fruits, and deserts that had been chosen for the meal.

"I think I'll pass. I'm going to be in the library if you need me." Blake said as she left the table and the cafeteria.

"Come on everyone this is a time to be happy, let us regale each other with tales." Dunstan said as he drank his glass.

"Well there was this one time we fought a giant Nevermore." Ruby began.

"And we killed a Death Stalker." Nora said to adding to Ruby's tale.

* * *

"I asked you to keep my friends and I as far away from that blood as possible and you bring it into the heart of Beacon. Do you even know what you brought into your school?"

"Miss Belladonna I brought Dunstan in since I knew he would get here one way or another. I brought him here on my terms to keep others safe."

"You gave him a class to work with and access to all of Beacon."

"Do you know what happened in Asylum that made Atlas was so quick to cover up?" Ozpin took her glare as a sign to continue. "A virus or plague of sorts was distributed to the people. That vial you gave me had traces of blood in it, but it had been refined. Tests show that it has a high infection rate along with the ability to mutate the host's cells rapidly in the right conditions. Had you or your team been exposed you would have tracked the virus back behind Vale's walls."

"Are you saying Ruby is…"

"Miss Rose appears to be a unique case like Dunstan. Both have been exposed to Asylum's people and should have been infected during their escape. However both are relatively the same. While I cannot vouch for Dunstan, Ruby has only shown some aggressive tendencies in a fight."

"You're telling me that was fine. Ruby wouldn't have fought like that and she wasn't herself. She didn't see Cardin as a person he was just something for her to play with before she went in for the kill."

"And she came to her senses and hasn't shown any signs of other aggression since. Even after fighting all those other students she kept her cool and didn't go too far."

"You knew about the Dunstan's exam?"

"Yes and while it wasn't done with my permission it did prove that Ruby has grown more accustomed to her condition. While Dunstan still refuses to give us a sample Ruby was kind enough to oblige us with a one." Ozpin said as he pulled out a single folder full of scans and charts. "She shows no immediate signs that her body has changed. It would also appear that she has an altered version of the virus in her body, whether this is through chance or perhaps her immune system altering it is unknown. She could be the cure to what killed Asylum's people."

"They could have been saved?" Blake asked remembering just how far some of the people had changed when they rescued Ruby.

"What I hope to achieve is a preventative to the disease. I fear that once the changes start they can only be slowed or stopped not reversed."

"At least find a way to keep Ruby away from him. As long as they're together she will be dragged into this."

"Dunstan appears to be the one teaching Ruby how to cope with her situation. Separating them before she's stable could prove harmful to her case."

"You told me we would be safe while within beacon's walls why are you allowing this?" Blake asked starting to feel angry over the entire situation.

"They both share many similarities and if I'm right they share the same disease. Dunstan is the only person we have who knows what she is going through and how to live with it. Until Ruby is capable of controlling herself she will continue to seek Dunstan's aid in the matter."

"Are you telling me to just ignore everything he's done?"

"No, I'm telling you to do what's best for your leader's wellbeing. She is still a child and will need help along her journey. As a teammate I only want you to give her the aid she'll need."

Blake bit her tongue to stay silent knowing she couldn't get Ozpin to change his mind and walked into the elevator to descended back into Beacon.

* * *

"Are you ready to finally begin your first real step into the world of a Hunter?" Dunstan asked as Ruby stared into the softly glowing lamp that now sat in Beacon's Garden.

"This will help me deal with the urges?"

"It will help you get a handle on the situation. What you do with is all is up to you."

"Okay, wish me luck." Ruby said as she reached out towards the lamp feeling the familiar sensation of weightlessness as her body began to vanish from Beacon.

* * *

Opening her eyes she saw the Hunter's Dream once again. Standing a little ways away from the workshop Ruby looked for the Pain Doll at the steps base only to find her not there. Wondering around inside the workshop Ruby found her around the side of the building kneeling at a grave with her eyes closed.

"Hello, I don't mean to interrupt." Ruby said stirring the Doll from her slumber.

"Ah, Good Huntress it is nice to see you again. How may I be of assistance?" She said giving a polite bow.

"Dunstan said you could help strengthen me."

"Dunstan is alive then, that is good to hear." She said with a slight smile on the edges of her mouth.

"Yes, I'm his student I guess since he's been helping me with being a Hunter."

"Then give me your hand." She said as Ruby gently let the Doll cup hers.

Ruby saw her hand glow with a pale light as she felt the gentle caress of the wind. Before she could become lost in the sensation the glowing stop and their hands separated.

"I can help you. It seems that you have had a full hunt with the amount of echoes you have collected since I last saw you. If you wish I can strengthen you now or you can visit the messengers in the bird bath. Since your last visit they've made some things that might interest you."

"I need to be stronger."

"Then let me take your hand once again and focus on what you want to improve. You will guide me to what needs to be strengthened." She said as Ruby closed her eyes and thought back on her fight through Asylum. Feeling the energy wash through her Ruby focused on her lack on strength causing her blade to get stuck along with her own inability to take a strike. Once she opened her eyes the burning sensation that her blood usually brought had subsided along with some less pleasant thoughts that tended to wonder through her mind.

"I feel better." Ruby said in astonishment from the lack of pain.

"Thank you Huntress, it is my duty to help you."

"You said that the messengers had something?" Ruby asked wondering what the little beings had to offer.

"Next to the front steps is a small birdbath some messengers rest in. They will give you items in exchange for blood echoes."

'How does that work? Do they find them lying around to sell or something?"

"This is a dream Huntress and a dream composed of memories. Certain items are filled with strong memories allowing the messengers to recreate them if something is exchanged. Dunstan used badges of the other workshops, though a Hunters blood alone holds enough memory through the ages for the bullets, blood, and molotovs that make up their base arsenal."

"So if I can think of it I can have it made?" Ruby asked wondering what it would take to make a Paladin.

"The object has to have been around someone who was well versed with the tool and mastered it. Your badge should work just fine as such an object."

"My," Ruby looked at her clothes finding her metallic rose insignia still attached to her belt, "you mean my emblem?"

"Yes Huntress, such a personal object does hold some lingering memories."

Ruby walked over to the bath and peered into the water seeing a multitude of items reflected on the surface, but one in particular caught her interest. Running over to the tombstone Ruby pressed her hand on the grave as her body vanished into a pale mist.

* * *

Ruby reappeared in Beacon's gardens to see Dunstan resting underneath one of the trees awaiting her return. Running over to him she began to rabidly shake Dunstan awake from his slumber.

"Come on Dunstan wake up I need you."

"What is it?" He said rubbing his neck feeling it move back into proper alignment after his rude awakening.

"I need more blood echoes for something."

"Ah I remember my first impulse buy from the messengers. Thinking back on it I actually can't remember what I bought. I'm sure it was something useful though."

"So will you give me some echoes?"

"Firstly I can't give you mine since they're a part of me, although I'm unsure on if I even got to keep them once I woke up here. Doesn't matter the point is no you'll have to get them yourself"

"How do I get more then?"

"Well you kill of course. From Grimm to people, all living things contain echoes. The stronger and bigger they are the more they tend to drop."

"Well then I'm going hunting." Ruby said as she got ready to run across Beacon to the launch pads.

"As the only adult around at the moment I have to tell you that this idea will possibly jeopardize your life. So I'm coming along to make sure nothing terrible happens." Dunstan said as he pulled the cane off his belt.

"This is going to be so much fun." Ruby said as she unfurled her make shift scythe.

* * *

****Now before you all pull out the pitch forks on me let me explain why Jaune beat Rose. Rose's style heavily relies on her using the recoil of her sniper to give her attacks a real kick while Jaune has always used a basic sword meaning his strikes wouldn't have been hampered by the change in weaponry. If we take into account his durability Rose's only chance to take him down would be with her semblance which can be over taxed if she exerts herself to much I.E. her stamina against his. ****

**Also looking back on it everyone in RWBY is freakishly strong. Weiss could single-handedly wield a sword fish, those things on average weight 150-200 lbs. She could probably bench 300 or more pounds easy and she's a string-bean compared to some of the others. Then we have Jaune who apparently hasn't trained a day in his life until he got to Beacon and he can Tank a Death Stalker's strike without budging and decapitate an Ursa. My conclusion is that Aura is a seriously overpowered stat that everyone should be dumping points into.**

**Got to see some of Ozpin's goal besides just playing chess with Cinder. Well I had fun writing those fight scenes and having some characters using the weapons in ways they weren't designed to be used for. From Yang duel wielding Stake Drivers to Jaune using the sheath of Ludwig's Holy Blade**** as a shield to match his style. Most of you could probably figure out what Ruby saw in the messengers shop and what she's going to get next chapter. **

**Until next time folks.**


	16. Tempting Fate

**It's been about two months and I didn't exactly finish this in a few nights. This was me working sporadically between my 15 hour shifts and sleeping. Thankfully I've switched divisions so now I only work 12 hour shifts when I'm not in school. So now the limiting factor is school and social obligations with friends, meaning I'm going to try to aim for an every other week release schedule now. I hope I can manage to keep to this more workable schedule.**

**With that done it's time we check on the Hunters and other players in this mad game of chess.**

* * *

"So how do we get there? I can't exactly fly." Dunstan said as they stood on the cliff overlooking the Emerald forest.

"Well we get there the same way I did last time. The problem is going to be scaling the cliff to get back up." Ruby said as she spotted the panels bearing Beacons emblem sticking out of the ground.

"And how is that?"

"Just stand on one of these and use your scroll to activate the pads here." Ruby said as she stood ready to launch.

"An elevator, now this is something I understand." Dunstan said as he stepped onto the platform activating the device from his scroll giving him a 5 second countdown.

"When you get down there fire a shot off so I can find you easily." Ruby said feeling the floor pull back slightly before launching her into the sky towards the forest.

Dunstan felt the platform shift beneath him and braced himself knowing that any attempt to get off would just result in an unwanted injury. With a click the platform snapped forward launching Dunstan through the air. Looking forward he saw Ruby dip under the treetops with her scythe raised above her head to catch any branch in an attempt to slow her decent.

Refocusing on his predicament Dunstan pulled out his cane and with a flick separated the blades changing it into a whip. Approaching the forest he threw it out catching the nearest branch. When he reached the apex of his swing the branch snapped causing him to fall even further through the canopy. After smashing through a few branches Dunstan came to a stop a few feet above the forest floor still holding onto his cane as leaves fell around him.

Looking up he saw that the whip was still attached to the branch it snapped off and was caught on something. Tugging on the whip snapped the branch in half letting Dunstan fall to the ground. Looking around he saw the forest slightly lit thanks to the moon and stars that hung in the sky. Finding Ruby nowhere nearby Dunstan pulled out his pistol and held it to the sky firing off a shot that echoed through the woods.

Listening to the new found silence Dunstan relaxed as he leaned against the base of a tree. Seeing the shattered moon light up the night was a welcomed sight to the Hunter after all he had been through before Beacon. He wondered what could have happened to cause a celestial body to shatter like that. Sure legends and myths about gods playing with the sky were common and fun to hear on occasion, but the sight of something so different brought him back to his first night in the forest.

Hearing the crackle of leaves beneath feet Dunstan got up with his cane ready to strike at whatever appeared. Peering into the darkness he saw a flash of red followed by petals falling around him as he holstered his cane.

"So nice of you to finally arrive."

"It's not easy finding someone via a single shot in this forest. All I got was the general direction, everything else was me running around trying to find you." Ruby said pulling her hood down now that she was done running around.

"Well you found me. Also how come you didn't tell me it was a catapult? Next time give a little warning before you try to kill me via fall."

"I wasn't trying to kill you and besides even if I was, I wouldn't warn you. You're still alive, so let's go hunting." Ruby said merrily over the prospect of killing some Grimm.

"Fair play, just don't expect me to give you any warning if I ever have to take yours."

"I wouldn't ask for anything else. We don't have all night, come on." Ruby ran deeper into the forest her scythe still on her back.

Dunstan followed quickly behind trying to keep pace with the cloaked hunter. The trees would occasionally block out the light as they passed beneath. Walking through a small wall of bushes Dunstan walked up next to Ruby who was standing in the middle of a clearing with her weapon resting on her shoulder. The shadows skirting just out of the corner of his eyes readied themselves as their numbers grew. Soon the tree line was covered in a mass of shifting darkness with flashes of red streaking past each other.

"I've been getting rusty lately. It's been ages since I've killed anything." Dunstan said grabbing the pistol off his belt.

"I wonder how well this will work." Ruby mused to herself giving her weapon a twirl as she eyed the Grimm beginning to make their way towards the Hunters.

"Just don't get killed. Ozpin won't be happy if I have to explain why one of his students…" Dunstan paused wondering if Ruby even could be killed since she was connected to the Hunter's Dream.

"You going to finish that thought Dunstan?"

"Never mind, just try not to die."

"Bet I can kill more than you can." Ruby said playfully hoping to get some fun out of tonight's fight.

"Are we assigning value the Grimm, because Ursai definitely take more to put down then a Beowolf?" Dunstan said looking out seeing a few Ursai among the beowolves.

"Beowolves are 1 and Ursai are worth 5. Any large variants are worth triple their points."

"What if we run into a Nevermore, Taijitu, or a Death Stalker?"

"We aren't out that far we shouldn't run into anything too terrible. Now let's get started, I think our audience is tired of waiting." Ruby said as the Grimm formed a circle around them.

"I'm sure they don't-" A Beowolf leaped forwards only for the upper half of its head to be blown off from Dunstan's pistol. "-mind too much. I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Dunstan yelled as even more charged only to be decapitated with flick of the whip.

"They can be so rude sometimes." Ruby agreed as she yanked her scythe back tearing through one's back and letting it fall to the ground. "I like this new strength though."

"I remember testing out my new abilities on the towns infected to see my progress." Another body falling to the ground as an Ursa charged through the crowd eager to kill what the beowolves couldn't.

"I got it." Ruby said as she leaped over Dunstan hooking the Ursa's neck on her blade and dragging it to the ground in the process. Giving it a jerking motion the blade tore through its unprotected neck leaving another body in their circle. Ruby looked back only to see 5 beowolves dead, each with a silver knife sticking out of their head.

"Having fun?"

"Yes." Ruby quickly answered as she vanished in a storm of petal and a few Grimm realized they were suddenly missing limbs before a second gust blew past killing them. "I may not have Crescent Rose, but this is still fun."

"Good, wouldn't have wanted this to be boring."

Using a burst of speed made for a more tiring form of combat without Crescent Rose to help move her around the battlefield. Everything was going fine except that the number of Grimm didn't seem to be decreasing. Every one killed was replaced with another eager to attempt an attack on the Hunters.

The Grimm just kept coming and Beowolf got behind Ruby striking her across the back, throwing her to the ground as it was shredded by Dunstan's whip. Standing back up Ruby made sure the blow didn't breach her aura and checked her cape before striking back at the Grimm.

Now with the situation dawning on Dunstan he realized he would have to take more drastic measures to ensure that neither him nor Ruby got drastically injured. The sheer amount of Grimm almost guaranteed that he would be whipped into a bloodlust once the killing started. Dunstan replaced his cane with a black short sword with two blades intertwined.

"Watch my back for a moment I need to prep myself." Dunstan said as he went through his pouch pulling out a small black sphere.

"Alright." Ruby quickly answered as she started darting towards any Grimm that got close, dispatching them with discretion.

"May my mind stay my own as I use a beast to preserve others. Let my rage be directed at our enemies as allies fight by my side. Should my mind be lost, let others kill the beast that has taken my place." Taking the gumball sized pellet he crushed it between his molars swallowing the substance.

As Dunstan finished a Beowolf slipped past Ruby hoping to kill the unsuspecting prey only to have a sword thrust through its mouth. Putting both hands on the hilt the blades separated in a scissor motion splitting the Grimm's head down the middle.

With the beast dead at his side Dunstan got to work by charging the remaining Grimm. As he passed each one a shimmer could be seen as blood began to seep from the wounds. Each motion was swift and focused like a surgeon only cutting away at what was needed to finish his prey.

Ruby followed behind taking care of anything that tried to sneak around Dunstan making sure nothing in his blind spot stayed alive for long. Even Ursai had become nothing more than a slight annoyance to Ruby thanks to the combination of her speed and strength being able to cut through most of the Grimm.

As the killing continued Ruby began to notice Dunstan getting more and more vicious with his strikes. The swords were being stabbed into Grimm then ripped out at odd angles causing splashes of blood to erupt from the wounds. Gone were the skill of before and the precision of a surgeon. Instead the desire to relish in the brutal killing of the surrounding beasts seemed to fill him.

His entire posture had changed with Dunstan staying closer to the ground and every strike being used to maim or kill in an instinctual fashion. Looking around she began to notice they had moved further into the group of Grimm and were pushing out of the swarm.

The sight was the usually calm Hunter giving into a more primal urge scared Ruby not because of the violence, but because if Dunstan could succumb to it so could she. The last time she lost control she woke up in Asylum surrounded by bodies. She could only imagine how Dunstan would react to her at the moment possibly as another prey to be hunted or something to ignore.

The feeling that she got from seeing them eviscerated was beginning to weigh on her when she felt herself being pulled back. Her blood calmed down and while the urge to give in and lose herself was still there she had the choice to act on it instead of being swept away with the flow.

As they neared the outer edge of the swarm a Giant black snake crashed through the other Grimm to get at the escaping prey. With an open maw it went to devour Dunstan only for a scythe to be slammed atop its head. With her scythe planted Ruby ran across the snake's back splitting it open while it tried to shake off the Hunter.

Reaching the halfway point the other head of the snake rammed into Ruby saving itself from the red reaper. Getting ready to finish the downed girl a series of quick stabs began to run up its back on a path towards its head causing the King Taijitu to hiss in pain.

Ruby could see the snake trying to throw off something and when it turned around she saw Dunstan hooking his blades into the Grimm to hold on. Taking the opportunity Ruby planted her feet and waited for the snake to stop flailing so she could land her next blow. Finally fed up the snake slammed its head onto the ground in the hopes of crushing whatever was attacking it.

The moment it touched the ground, Ruby shot off catching its neck with her scythe. The blade sunk half way through the Grimm before it snapped off throwing Ruby forward as she was no longer dragging the behemoth. Looking at her half destroyed weapon Ruby collapsed her polearm and stored it on her back.

Giving out one last cry the Taijitu died leaving a massive body as a divider between the Hunters and the encroaching Grimm. Seeing an opportunity Dunstan and Ruby broke into a sprint back towards Beacon's cliffs. As they ran through the woods the Beowolves would try to herd them to a more favorable arena only to be shredded as the Hunters continued towards their destination.

Coming out of the woods they ran through some ruins and stopped a few feet from the cliff. Looking over the edge Dunstan couldn't see the bottom of the ravine due to the clouds that seemed to flow through it like a river. Across the gap was a cliff face leading to the top of Beacon's cliffs. It was clear that this natural barrier would keep most of the Grimm at bay and unfortunately neither him nor Ruby had a quick method to bridging the gap.

"So what now?" Ruby asked with their backs to Beacons cliffs

"Well you're going to be fine. I on the other hand can't use a Hunters Mark to get out of here." Dunstan said as he looked up the insurmountable cliff face.

"Come on it can't get much worse than this." Ruby said gesturing to the horde of approaching Grimm when a Death Stalker busted through the tree line showering the area in wood as it screeched. "Why does that keep happening?"

"Well might as well face the music then." Dunstan said walking forward his swords at the ready.

"Alright, we got this." Ruby said as she unfurled her weapon realizing it was still missing the blade.

"Yeah we definitely 'got this' now come on, death waits for no one."

* * *

"So many people to arm and so little time." Floes sang as he went through the crate pulling out more vials of the crimson liquid.

"You remind me of an extremely happy person I once knew." Emerald said as she watched them offload the truck.

"I assume he got you to smile."

"Yeah, his death got me to grin as I saw that stupid expression frozen on his face."

"Hope it was worth it, dude had a family last I checked." Floes said while letting the others handle the cargo.

"He shouldn't have broken into our facility."

"Well it got the job done since we're working together, though it is begrudgingly."

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Emerald asked seeing two men offloading a single crate.

"This is what will give the Fang what they need to cause a big enough distraction since Torchwick launched the train early. We sadly won't be able to rely on the Grimm to force the Huntsman to split their forces so we'll just make the Fang a tougher target and hope that they can manage." Floes said wondering what kind of results the Faunus would show.

"Do all of you dress up in that getup?" Emerald asked seeing two other people dressed in a white tux and top hat heading back to the truck for more crates.

"Nope, just me and I do pull it off nicely." He said as he pulled down the brim of his hat.

"Sure, so what are you guys a high society organization, some league of black market dealer, or a freaky cult?"

"A little of all the above." He replied seeing her give him an annoyed look. "Don't be like that little miss terrorist. We can't all pretend to be high and mighty while committing crimes against the kingdoms."

"It doesn't matter what we are, we'll follow Cinder into the pits of hell if she ordered it."

"Now that kind of devotion is fanatical. Although I can see your reasoning, she took you off the streets and gave you everything you ever wanted. No longer a street urchin forced to steal just so you could have a meal. She gave your life meaning and that kind of loyalty can't be bought."

Quickly drawing her revolver Emerald had it pressed against Floes forehead. "You don't get to talk like that."

"Come on, I already know everything about your operation. Even that Roman is being stored in the Atlesian fleet's jail cell and for some reason doesn't have his hat, going to have to fix that eventually. Then there are those plans Cinder hasn't shared with you."

"We'll know when she wants us to."

"Yes, yes, don't think obey. Terribly drab, you don't even know what's going to happen to yourself. Left to be executed for your crimes as Cinder rises in Vale's ashes. Heads up you won't have one in about a month, a head that is in case you didn't get it." Floes laughed as Emerald fired her gun narrowly missing him as he ducked out of the path.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Emerald said pulling out her second revolver as he had his back to her.

A sickening crack was heard as Floes arm bent at an impossible angle breaking his arm in the process of keeping the barrel away from himself. Turning around to face Emerald the arm was forced back into place snapping as it realigned itself. Emerald pulled herself out of the sight happening before her. She quickly brought her other gun up to end the man.

With no way for him to dodge Emerald fired three rounds into his chest. With each shot throwing him back until he was slumped against the truck door. As he slid onto the ground a streak of blood marked the white car showing that the shots had gone clear through him. Seeing how she just killed one of the men she turned to the others seeing them still hard at work offloading the container as if nothing had happened.

"Now that's wasn't nice, how about we just calm down." Floes said getting back up with three golf ball sized holes going clean through him, giving others a view of his inner workings. A vial was thrown to him by one of the workers and he slammed it into his thigh letting the serum heal as much as it could. "Much better, I'd hate to lose one of my favorites."

"Your?" Emerald recognized that same stupid grin and was brought back to the base lockdown a week ago.

"Still alive, yeah. You really shouldn't shoot your allies. Not all of them will be as quick to forgive as I am. Come on guys it's time to roll out we have to get these party supplies out before the festivities start. Until next time Miss Sustrai and if you want to join, feel free give us a call." Floes said handing her a plain white business card with its corner soaked in blood from his previous injury.

The truck pulled out of the base slowly as Floes opened the passenger side door and jumped in. As they left his right arm hung out the window giving a faint wave before they turned down a street off to their next destination.

* * *

"In all fairness I didn't fight any students or use the arena." Dunstan said as he sat in Glynda's office with Ruby sitting next to him. Both Hunters were covered in injuries though Dunstan's seemed the most severe with entire chunks of his armor torn off and the mask missing the jaw that made up the skull plate.

"What you did was incredibly stupid and dangerous. Your actions even endangered a student no less." Glynda said as Ruby tried to avoid her gaze.

"I like to think of it as on-site training with supervision."

"How you got so many Grimm to congregate to your location is beyond me, but the fact remains you needlessly got one of our own injured."

"I'm really okay, it's just a scratch. Give me a day or two and it will be gone." Ruby interrupted hoping that Goodwitch would calm down.

"Miss Rose you have a gash running down your leg and refuse to let the medical staff to treat you. Dunstan had to carry you to this meeting." She pointed out as Ruby looked down at her leg seeing the still wet blood that surrounded the cut that ran across her legging.

"It doesn't even hurt that much." Ruby said standing up to prove a point as her leg gave out forcing her to quickly grab onto the chair for support. "See, perfectly fine."

"Miss Rose please let some of our staff look over your injuries before you hurt yourself even more."

"I don't need to go to the medical wing. I just need some sleep. Besides Dunstan has this awesome medicine that fixes everything."

"And you're not getting any for that paper cut of a wound. You want the good stuff, first you need something more severe like having you're bone jutting out or a missing limb you need reattached." Dunstan said while thinking back on the number of vials he still had in his possession.

"Alright I'll go, can they not draw my blood this time? Last time I think they took a little too much and I had trouble standing up for about an hour." At Ruby's mention of blood draws the room went silent with Dunstan eyeing Glynda.

"You did what!" Dunstan yelled at the blonde witch. "Do you have any idea what you are playing with?"

"You refused to share any information on the plague besides superficial knowledge we already gathered from team RWBY. We have to know what we're fighting and have countermeasures for it. We can't just put all our faith in you and hope that you can handle what happens." Glynda said with anger beginning to swell in her voice.

"You don't give a gun to a child and tell them to play with it. What you are toying with has wiped out entire cities and brought ruin across the land."

"Which is why we are researching it."

"You want to know the countermeasures to the plague? The solution is to scorch the very planet along with anything it can infect. If you want to slow the spread you kill anything that's infected as quickly as possible and anyone near them. There is no cure, only death."

"You can't know that for sure. I've seen how you marvel at our technology. Your primitive town might not have had the resources to research a cure."

"Where is Ozpin?" Dunstan asked in an unusually calm voice.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Either you tell me or I hunt him down and when I find him I will not be in a talkative mood." He threatened as he stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"You will not threaten me or the staff here."

"I made a deal with Ozpin and have upheld my end as best as possible. If he has broken our agreement nothing will stop me from reaching him." Dunstan said as he held the door open. "Ruby, go to the medical wing and spend the night recovering there. If I'm gone in the morning you know how to find me."

"Dunstan, please don't do anything rash." Ruby asked as Dunstan handed her his cane to help her limp to the infirmary.

"As long as no one attacks me I won't have any reason to fight. Now get moving you still have to get your injury disinfected and dressed." Ruby made her way out of the office as a dissonance in the tapping of the cane could be heard outside the door. With one getting quieter and another increasing in volume until it stopped in front of the door.

Glynda and Dunstan froze as the door was opened and the grey haired headmaster walked in using his cane with each step. "I hear you want to speak to me Dunstan."

"Just the man I was looking for. We have plenty to discuss, like you taking blood from one of my students."

"Ruby is a Huntress first and foremost and wouldn't object to the procedure."

"Only because she doesn't fully understand what can be made from it. Now how about we take this conversation elsewhere?" Dunstan said walking out of the room leaving Ozpin with Glynda.

"I'll be back in a minute Glynda." Ozpin responded as he walked out to follow the Hunter.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls of Beacon. The lack of students running around from class to class almost would have made the walk peaceful if it wasn't for the Hunter giving off an aura of anger. Passing through the archway Dunstan found himself standing in front of Beacons entrance looking at the statue of the Huntsman killing Grimm.

"So, why would you even consider experimenting with the blood?"

"I'm sure Glynda already told you the reason."

"That's her reason to do it. I want to know why you did it after I told you so much about what it brings to all it touches."

"I saw hatred, anger, and fear flash through your eyes while talking about it. Fear like that isn't something I've seen in a long time. You've seen things that would make most men lose themselves and begin to doubt why they continue forward."

"I lost all that and more during that night at the end of my journey. People like you have tried before and all they had at the end of their trails was madness that engulfed everything around them from the students and the teachers to the surrounding populous." Dunstan said with a fury building inside him.

"We have measures in place to prevent that. A full lock down followed by decontamination in case of any breaches. Nothing gets in or out of their without going through a full screening." Ozpin said trying to prove to the Hunter that nothing could happen while everything was contained.

"Yet at some point it will make it out into the city below and from there you'll need to call upon your students to help purge the infected. They in turn will need to kill any allies who've come in contact with the plague. Those that survive will be living as carriers of the scourge waiting to die or have it overtake them. This is what awaits you if you continue down this path."

"That is why I am doing all I can to find a solution. As headmaster of Beacon I have to put the people over the students and myself. If this plague of yours can be stopped before it begins then no one will have to experience what you went through. You can stop being a Hunter and move forward."

"You don't seem to understand that we Hunters have a symbiosis with the plague. As long as one exists the other will too. We draw strength from it and in return we host the virus within our bodies letting it fester and grow with us. The only method we had to fight against the beasts assured their existence, ironic isn't it?" Dunstan said as his hand tightened into a fist.

"Even more reason for me to find a cure. With it you and Ruby can be cured and this plague finally wiped out."

"Our bodies have been changed by it too much already. From our very blood to our nervous system, everything has been altered to make us stronger, faster, and better. To remove the plague would cause everything to shut down, we wouldn't survive 2 minutes after the treatment."

"I know of the mutagenic properties and that's why we have to at least stop it from progressing. You and Ruby still retain your minds and bodies unlike those in asylum. If we can pinpoint why this is we might be able to stop it's progression in others."

"I see you won't stop until you find the cliff at the end of this path. You know I finally get what Gehrman had to go through watching his friends use the blood and forbidden knowledge to find their own solutions while they tore each other apart. Knowing that not even killing them would get the experiments to stop since it grew into something much larger than each founder."

"I'm doing this to save lives Dunstan. You speak of a war that no army is prepared to fight, at such a critical time my only option is to remove it from the table before it complicates things anymore." Ozpin said with conviction trying to convince both Dunstan and himself. "Will you be leaving?"

"I'll stay and continue my course. After all it is a Hunter's job to rip the cancer of the plague from the city once it falls and I'll make sure that anyone responsible is removed like the tumor they are. We aren't dogs to be leashed and ordered to hunt. We are beasts which bite at any we see as a danger to others."

"Then we'll have nothing to worry about."

"We can only hope, for both our sakes."

* * *

After getting her leg bandaged she asked for a patient's room and made her way up the stairs in search of it. The nurses walking through the hall grew accustomed to the little red hooded girl who was stood in front of a patient's room for the last hour. Even the occasional talking seemed to drain into the background as they continued about their work.

"Okay, you can do this." Ruby said as she stood outside a door. "All you did was nearly take his life, Forcing him to stay in bed for 2 weeks as he recovered. Absolutely nothing to be scared of, just walk in there and say you're sorry."

Reaching out with her hand Ruby pushed the door open and walked into the room. The entire room was rather plain with the same sterile white making up most of the colors. The only real color was now her red clothes and Cardin's orange hair. The sound of footsteps caused him to turn his head away from the window to see his assailant a few feet from the bed.

"Um, Hi" Ruby awkwardly said unsure of how to start the conversation. The silence lasted for a few seconds as Cardin's mind caught up with what was going on. The heart monitor started to beep madly as he took in a sharp gasps for air.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Well that's a stopping point if I've ever seen one. Just have the screen fade out during the scream and fade back in during the start of the next chapter. We have Ozpin playing a very dangerous game right now and I don't mean that chess match he has going on with Cinder. Most of us wondered what Ozpin could do with one vial and now he has 100+ ML of blood. Just look at Umbrella Corporation and the constant outbreaks in their labs from a single vial in some cases.**

**For those of you itching for another Bloodborne/Ruby story check out '****The Longest Hunt' by NaughtFiction****. It's a long read with each chapter averaging about over 10,000 words per chapter. The story takes a interesting look on the more spiritual and eldritch aspect of Hunters and their abilities even going as far as to show what happens when Hunters take blood from others.**


	17. Wolf Among Sheep

**First off I need to thank everyone since I didn't really say anything in my last update. We broke 300 Favorites a while ago with this story now having 348 at the time of posting this and 434 followers. This is insane, I never thought that my story would make it into the triple digits when I started writing. Let alone have several hundreds of people reading my work. Secondly this story got picked up by the 'Best of RWBY Fanfiction.' Community and is now listed there. Personally I have no idea how communities work on Fanfiction so I'm just going to thank everyone involved over there.**

**Now let's get back to the show.**

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cardin continued to scream while Ruby shielded her ears with her hands.

"Would you stop yelling?" Ruby screamed at Cardin who actually stopped. "Now I can finally finish-"

"Nurse! Help, I don't want to die."

-"apologizing" Ruby finished filling slightly defeated as Cardin continued to yell for help. "Would you stop that! I already talked with the nurses and spent an hour preparing for this. So would you be quite while I finish talking?"

Cardin stayed silent, fearful of what Ruby could do if she managed to get to the surrounding staff without anyone knowing. She was still trying to catch her breath from the unusual show of anger. Placing her hand on a nearby table she eased herself into a chair. Her leg still throbbed from the damage and the painkillers they gave her for the wound wore off almost immediately.

"Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. I am the one who put you here in the first place and despite how much of a jerk you are it shouldn't have gone that far."

"I'll stop being a jerk to others okay? I'll change my ways just don't kill me."

"You shouldn't change because someone is threatening you. It should be something you figure out and decide for yourself."

"So I should stay the way I am?"

"No, you bully people and pick on anyone you see below you. That's not what good people do."

"So I should start acting all friendly and stuff." Cardin said, wondering what the reaper wanted from her twisting demands.

"Me trying to kill you isn't supposed to result in something good. A wrong should never make a right, I'm the bad guy here and this isn't how this should be happening." Ruby threw her arms in the air over how her actions were shaping up. "Just forget all about changing your ways and let's try to hold a conversation like two completely normal people."

After the suggestion both of them continued to stay silent with one wondering how to talk to the person she almost killed and the other kept quite worried over whether he'd survive the night. The IV giving Cardin a steady supply of pain killers to keep him comfortable.

"My team is doing okay, though they seem to be a bit overprotective at the moment."

"At least your team cares. I haven't seen mine since I got here." Cardin replied not surprised by his own team's actions.

"I'm sure they've just been busy." Ruby replied automatically to the implication.

"Every day at all times? Nope, they're probably fighting over who should be leader once I get back, since I got my ass handed to me by a little girl."

"But you were given the position, how could they fight over it?" Ruby questioned wondering if Weiss was thinking about a way to take her position during their first week together.

"On paper maybe, but if no one follows my orders I'll be leader in name only while someone else gives the commands."

"That's not right. They can't just take the position from you. Couldn't you talk to Ozpin or one of the professors about this?"

"In case you haven't noticed the professors here have a very hands off approach. Why do you think they let me and my team harass the animals at this school. They probably want them to stand up for themselves or maybe they're trying to get the other students to stop being so apathetic towards them."

"Are you just going to fight your team then?" Ruby asked seeing that even if Cardin got released he'd be in no condition to fight at 100% for a while.

"Have to if I want to keep my position. Once I'm out of here my team will have a sparring match and the last one standing gets to be in charge."

"That just seems so..." Ruby paused trying to find the right words to describe the horrible situation.

"Barbaric, primitive, cruel, unjust, maybe it is, but it's how I've kept this team together ever since our first week. It works and until now it was a good solution."

"Why didn't you try to talk it out with them instead of fighting?"

"Dove and Sky come from big name families. They've had money their entire lives and neither one was happy about being put on a team with Russel since he doesn't exactly have that kind of bloodline. They aren't happy about having who they see as a commoner an their level."

"What about you?"

"My great grandfather built weapons and eventually the business grew. I may not be rich, but my family name does hold something. If I want those two idiots to follow my orders I need to prove that I'm better than them."

"My team just trusts me to make the right decisions. Sure we have our disagreements now and then, but we usually work it out."

"Must be nice having a team that can function without having to threaten them and bark orders. We don't trust each other and scatter at the first sign of trouble. A bunch of cowards all thrown into one team, I'd laugh if it wasn't so sad." Cardin mocked with Ruby unsure of whether or not to smile along with the leader.

"Cardin I'm sure you can get them to work together. You just have to find something you all enjoy doing, something to rally behind."

"Well we do make fun of Faunus a lot."

"Not that. Think of something smaller like movies or games."

"That might work with Russel, but Sky and Dove would probably feel insulted from the suggestion alone." Cardin looked towards the door momentarily half expecting someone to walk in. "Where is your team? Shouldn't they be watching you or something?"

"I actually had to sneak away to go meet up with Dunstan."

"You mean that new teacher?"

"Yeah we even got to go into the Emerald forest and fight some Grimm. I did lose the weapon I just made unfortunately. It was a rushed job anyway, but to have the blade snap off was really an oversight on my part since I didn't reinforce the mechanic that folded the blade." Ruby said, turning sideways to show the holder on her back empty of any weaponry.

"So did you just toss the staff after it broke off?"

"Funny story about that actually, it turns out that if you get any object moving fast enough it starts acting like a bullet. Imagine Pyrrha's spear, but much larger."

"At least that oversized gardening tool of yours had a use."

"I didn't break Crescent Rose I broke her temporary replacement. They kind of confiscated my weapon after I fought you so I had to make a temp."

"Shouldn't you be barred from the forge in case you tried something like that?"

"Thinking back on it they should have, though it does take most people a little longer than me to actually design and build a weapon."

"Not to say I don't appreciate the awkward company, but." Cardin used his head to gesture towards the door.

"Oh, alright, I'll just be going then" Ruby said, with a slight pout slowly turning the door handle.

"I may not be the best person out there, but I appreciate the visit."

"Thanks."

"Usually I'd threaten you to never talk about this, but it seems a little pointless when you're the one who put me here. So I'm asking you to not go spreading any of this around."

"What's the magic word?" Ruby teased.

"I'd sooner eat my own foot."

"That can be arranged." Ruby answered happily while flashing a grin.

"Please." The words came unnaturally and almost seemed to scrape itself from Cardin's throat.

"No problem. I'll be sure to visit later."

"Why would you bother doing that?"

"So I have someone I can talk to who isn't my friend or teacher. I know you won't go talking to anyone about this conversation, right?" Ruby said with a knowing smile.

Ruby closed the door as she left leaving Cardin to rest in his bed. Though some of the injuries he received may have healed, some had failed to close properly and he would get the occasional flash of pain. Turning his head to look out the window he couldn't help feel that he just made a deal with a small devil.

* * *

"I thought that was a vivid nightmare." Cardin said, seeing the reaper reappear in his doorway the next night with the edges of a new weapon visible behind her as she walked in.

"I said I'd come and talk."

"Is that actually why you're here?" Cardin asked.

"Well I needed to get away from my team for a moment."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It's just a little suffocating to be around them at the moment. Even JNPR is looking at me differently now for some reason. They all skitter around me like I could break at any moment from the slightest provocation."

"Using your big words there Rose." Cardin joked remembering all the times the young Huntress would misuse or pronounce words when she tried to break out a larger vocabulary.

"I'm getting better. I mostly just listen to Weiss and try to use some of the words in similar situations. It helps that I can ask Blake occasionally about some of the word."

"When they're around you do they seem scared like or are it more concerned for you?" Cardin asked her unenthusiastically.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to. I was planning to just talk at you all night."

"I physically can't leave this bed and you are my only source of contact with the outside world, it's been so long since I've left this room. The entire school could have exploded and I wouldn't have known." The boredom clearly present in his voice.

"I'm sure you would have noticed if the school exploded. You'd definitely be within the blast radius or at least had some debris fly through your window." Ruby pointed out failing to recognize the sarcasm in his voice.

"Not the point. Just answer the question."

"They weren't scared of me. It was like they were scared for me and worried about something."

"Good to know your attempted murder on me didn't strain any of your friend ships."

"Not to sound mean, but you have way less friends than I do and I'm apparently socially awkward." Ruby said, with a slight hint of pride.

"Let's face it I'm not exactly popular. Look at Jaune he has Pyrrha friken Nikos and he was a nobody last time I checked."

"Yeah they're best friends and partners. Though I'm sure everyone's partner is their best friend." Ruby said before remembering how Cardin's Team was different from others in most aspects.

"Never mind." Cardin said remembering who he was talking to. "Something you did made them start to act this way around you. Either you said something or they heard something."

"But this all happened over the span of a single day. It couldn't have been my injuries from last night because I made sure to keep them covered while they healed."

"Did you say anything to them before your escapade that night?"

"We shared stories about our initiation over dinner."

"And before that?"

"I was talking to Dunstan about something." Ruby said, slightly uncomfortable about the subject.

"Sounds like we found what everyone is worried about."

"That doesn't make any sense. What I was talking about would have made them scared of me not scared for me."

"This would be easier if you told me what you talked about." Cardin saw her lock up momentarily in thought over whether or not to reveal the conversation. "Look I won't tell anyone about anything discussed in this room."

"I talked about what happened in Asylum."

"You mean that town that got overrun with Grimm?"

"It wasn't overrun with Grimm, the people there were different. They attacked everyone and had enough strength to knock Weiss out with a single surprise attack. Eventually I gave the order to retreat and I got separated from my team." Ruby froze thinking back to her first hunt and the horrible sensations she drowned in through that night.

"You going to be alright?"

"Just needed a moment." She said taking another deep breath before continuing. "I took a nasty hit to my head and I fought back against them. I don't remember much, but I woke up surrounded by bodies and their blood had filled the street. I talked to Dunstan about how he got over his first kill."

"Another reason for them to be scared of you, but not to elicit the response you're getting."

"I know this is why I'm frustrated. I woke up, stayed in the room for a bit, participated in Dunstan's class, fought them for a bit, Dunstan and I talked about our first times, and then had dinner." Cardin's jaw dropped at her mention of her first time.

"Repeat that last part."

"I had dinner with everyone."

"Before that."

"Dunstan and I talking about our first times."

"Did you phrase it exactly like that?"

"Well yeah, what else could I be talking about?"

"When people talk about their first time they usually are referring to popping their cherry." Ruby stared at Cardin blankly. "Doing the doo." Still no response from the girl. "Sex, it's a metaphor for people having sex."

"Ewwww, that's disgusting. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you're using the vocabulary associated with it. Please don't tell Yang I taught you those phrases. She'd castrate me if she found out I taught her little sister any of these words." Cardin quickly added fearing the retribution from the young reaper's fiery guardian.

"What does castrate mean?"

"Doesn't matter. Your team probably thinks you had an orgy or something and your innocent little mind couldn't handle it. Just get everyone together and explain about what you and Dunstan actually talked about and hopefully you can all laugh about this later."

"JNPR doesn't know about Asylum though. They might freak out if they learn that I killed those things."

"Were they human?"

"Dunstan doesn't think so." Ruby answered thinking back on their conversation on the aspects of the infected.

"Do 'you' think they are human?" Cardin repeated the question asking Ruby more directly.

Ruby thought back and remembered the clouded eyes staring back at her as she ripped her scythe out of the monster seeing no light to fade from the eyes as it stopped moving. "They're the same as the Grimm. They just happen to be shaped like people."

"At least you're well-adjusted and not going around trying to murder people." Cardin reminded the girl.

"You know you can stop bringing that up."

"I feel a personal connection to this. Besides, just because my team is a mess doesn't mean Ozpin's favorites should be."

"We're not his favorites." Ruby dismissed.

"You got in to Beacon 2 years early. Then your team is somehow always in the middle of some insane fight or plot whenever one happens. Not to mention that your team has received next to no punishment for anything you've ever done."

"I got suspended because I put you in here."

"Somethings can't be overlooked, especially with so many witnesses around. I'm not saying this to be mean. I just want you to recognize that team RWBY is in the middle of something big and Ozpin sees it. As does most the school I imagine since Nora has been sharing tales of your adventures to anyone who will listen."

"Even the giant robot fight?"

"Especially the giant robot fight." A beeping sound filled the room as Cardin looked up to see his IV had been depleted for a minute. "You might want to leave before my pain killers wear off. It's not the nicest scene."

"I'll go grab a nurse." Ruby said running to the door.

"Don't worry they know. This is probably a good stopping point anyways. See you later." Cardin weekly said with sweat beginning to form on his brow and his free hand began to clench in pain. Ruby made her way out of the room and passed two nurses who hurriedly approached Cardin's room.

* * *

"Are we even sure this will work?" One man asked standing in the middle of an emptied warehouse.

A woman was stood leaning against a wall. "Of course we're sure. After all I came up with this plan. I am"-

-"A genius when it comes to these sort of things. Though since the art was lost to most the world I guess that"-

-"There isn't too much competition in the arcane department anymore. Look at those idiots from Byrgenwerth. If they could find a way to call a Blood Moon even if by accident, think about how easy it will be for me." She finished as more people began to fill into the building.

"Talking to myself again, how quaint." Floes said, taking his hat off and placing it on the woman's head.

"So many faces and voices all jumbled around. It's tough to keep track occasionally, besides it helps with my thought process." The now hatted individual said walking beside Floes.

"I almost forgot what it was like to have so many under my call at once. The lack of clarity is sometimes astounding, yet the advantage of numbers is nice for the trade off." Floes answered back. "I'm always amazed by what the old me thought up while our mind was still so clear and quite."

"Now to decide on where we want to place our main focus in Vale. Show of hands for Beacon." The woman said seeing a fair amount of the couple hundred people present raise their arms. "Any suggestions?"

The audience erupted in noise as they began shouting different districts within Vale to occupy. The chaos filled their heads with ideas that bounced around from person to person with each thinking of how to best fight. The noise continued to grow until it was silenced with a single word.

"Patch." Floes said taking his hat back from the woman and giving it a twirl as he placed it atop his head. "A small rural area with a combat school placed at its center. Relatively safe from Grimm due to its placement just off the coast they lack most defense forces that have been scattered through Vale. Let's have the Huntsman leave their castle and fight their way to us through their own city."

The word stuck to their tongues as the crowd began to chant the word over and over in excitement over the idea. The decision had been made and the plan would be set in motion.

* * *

"Today we will be running a simulation to gauge your response to having to face what I consider a monster. Also you may notice we also have a new student here today, Ruby." Dunstan said as the reaper pulled her hood over her face from the sudden influx of attention being focused on her.

"Dunstan why are we in the Arena." Jaune asked holding his hand up to grab the professor's attention.

"Port was kind enough to lend me his scroll to schedule our time slot since mine currently doesn't have access. As for why we're here I've already explained. Luckily you just volunteered your team for participation, now is there anyone else who wants to join in?" Dunstan asked seeing most of the class try to avoid eye contact. "Treated outerwear will be provided to keep the blood off of you."

"Who exactly will we be fighting against sir?" Jaune asked seeing no one else stepping forward.

"That would be me" Dunstan said while leaping down into the field, holding what looked like two sharpened bones that were wrapped together with bandages to form a gauntlet. He was wearing his old leather getup pulling the cloth over his face out of old habit to keep the blood off.

"Doesn't this seem a little unsafe?" Jaune asked remembering the last time he fought the Hunter since it left him with a sizable dent in his chest plate.

"I assure you I've taken precautions in case things get out of hand." He motioned to the stands as Ruby stood in the top row unfurling her scythe. The weapon seemed mostly unchanged except that the materials that made up the barrel and the blade had been switched out with polished black metal that shone when the light caught it.

"Why is Ruby up there?" Nora asked. "Is she going to be shooting at us while we fight?"

"Ruby is up there to disarm me should things get out of hand in the match." He began tightening the strap on the gauntlet making sure it was held in place.

"When you say 'disarm' what exactly is she going to do?" Pyrrha asked thinking back on how they injured Dunstan last time.

"With a few well-placed shots my arm should be easily severed."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme? Couldn't she just shoot the weapon out of your hand?"

"Once the fight starts that will sadly be impossible, so to minimize risks I decided this would be the safest option. Worst case scenario I need someone to reattach the vessels in my arm then get some blood flowing."

Seeing no point in questioning him Jaune walked over to the locker room to arm up with the rest of JNPR following behind. Grabbing their weapons they found a dozen outfits hanging off on a rack by the exit. The design reminded them of a hooded duster with an extra-long skirt that extended to their ankles and gloves that were attached to the sleeves opening allowing a tight seal. Just above each Duster was a full facial mask for them to dawn.

"Well at least he's thoughtful." Nora said quickly finding one in her size and pulling it from the rack.

"Can we even fight him? He has no aura and we could kill him in this match." Pyrrha said, her skin turning pale at the thought of blood spilled in arena.

"It's how he's fought his entire life Pyr. He's done so much without anything to protect him." Jaune said, wondering how quickly he would have died if he didn't have an aura to shield him.

"We have to accept his choice and answer his request as best as we can." Ren said pulling out StormFlower since the Duster would prevent him from using his normal drawing motion on the guns.

"So what's the plan?" Nora asked with the mask's air filter obscuring her voice.

"We immobilize him and take him down as quickly as possible so he doesn't get too hurt. Ren your job is to help corral him, suppress his movements and make sure he doesn't get past me and Pyrrha. Nora you keep him pressured and push him back into a corner when I give the signal. Pyrrha and I will flank him and strike when we can. Wounding his legs taking priority followed by his arms, so be careful with your shots." Jaune threw the duster on and began walking towards the exit with the mask in hand.

Stepping out JNPR was greeted by the blinding lights that illuminated the arena. The small crowd in the stands reflected just how many of them actually managed to get in the class. Walking forward they all had their weapons drawn as they came to a stop in front of Dunstan.

"Glad you're ready to fight. The match will start once my weapon is readied." Dunstan said holding the gauntlet over his head as he brought his other hand to it.

The audience gasped as his left hand was overtaken in a white light. Fur grew along both his arms reaching from his shoulder to the back of the hands. His left hand grew in size becoming large enough to grab an entire torso. The fingers jutted outwards at painful angles with black claws coming out of the tips. The gantlet was stuck to his right hand and fused to the bone grip. With fur that ran over his hand and onto the sharpened bones.

JNPR were frozen in place seeing the body horror unfold before them. If psychological warfare was something Dunstan wanted to give them experience with mutilating his own body certainly threw them into the deep end.

Ruby took a deep breath and pulled the bolt back loading the quicksilver round into her gun. Looking down the scope she kept her crosshair lined up on Dunstan's right arm and was ready to track him through the match.

* * *

**So there's our set up for what the finale will look like from Floes. I mostly wanted to get that part typed up to show a little more of what goes on through Floes' head and how he works. That and it gives all of you a general idea on how the characters will move through Vale once the outbreak hits.**

**Got to team CRDL some background or more specifically Cardin. At first I just wanted an awkward apology scene, but as it went on I just started giving Cardin more character to fill out the section. Eventually it bled over onto the rest of his team since they have literally nothing in cannon at the moment besides being Racists and Cowards.**

**In other news Dunstan is investing in clothing to help prevent the spread of the plague through combat, now why would he be doing something like that? That and we will finally get to see the Beast Claw in action since I know a few of you are big fans of the weapon. Best part is its all flesh and leather, no metal here for Magneto to fiddle with. **


	18. Malfunction Imminent

**12 new followers and 12 new favorites at the posting of this chapter. Not to mention 13 reviews on the last chapter. Thanks again who everyone who reads this story. Simply seeing all of you show up really keeps me going and wanting to finish this story. The only thing I have to say about his chapter is that I really couldn't get the Beast Claws to feel right in this fight scene. I think it's mostly because I lack inspiration for the weapon at the moment. Hopefully once 'The Old Hunters' DLC drops I can find something in the improved Beast Claws that will spark my interest and make me come back to them later in this story.  
**

**Let's see how JNPR fares in this fight.**

* * *

The plan was simple, keep Dunstan occupied and corner him while chipping away at his extremities until the match was called. Unfortunately like most best laid plans it fell apart once contact was made with the enemy. The moment the transformation was complete Dunstan charged them and unfortunately all of JNPR lowered their weapons initially after seeing the transformation. Whether through planning or sheer chance his first move dragged Ren away from the group and slammed him into the wall.

A volley of explosives threw Dunstan away from the downed huntsman before he could deliver another blow. Holding his changed hand in front of him he charged forward while the thickened skin absorbed most the gunshots. Stray bullets would pass between his fingers landing glancing blows against the armor.

Taking a swipe with his claws Dunstan met with Jaune's shield as he used his gauntlet to catch Pyrrha's blade. Jaune felt his feet leave the ground as the hand that grasped his shield lifted it up. Jaune was thrown through the air towards Pyrrha who leapt out of the way.

Walking forward with her spear raised she kept Dunstan a short distance from her making sure he never got close enough to begin his attack. The short exchange was interrupted when Dunstan raised both his arms to block a hammer that slammed into his guard, throwing him to the edge of the arena.

"That was for Ren." Nora said triumphantly.

"Still alive." Ren said as he stood back as he kept his weapons trained on Dunstan.

Stick to the plan, we can do this." Jaune said getting back up as he and Pyrrha ran at Dunstan to engage him.

Jaune's swing was easily avoided with a quick dash sideways directly into Pyrrha's sword. The blade ran across his arm spilling blood onto the arena floor. Trying to dash around the Spartan he was met with a hail of bullets forcing him to keep the sword wielding warriors between him and Ren. Both slowly pushed him back towards the wall with their shields raised to block any attempt at retaliation.

Bringing his clawed hand back Dunstan let it rest on the ground behind him as Pyrrha leaped back and Jaune rushed forward failing to see the tale of the oncoming attack. In a flash the arm left the floor and was being brought down atop Jaune in an overhead swing. The swing connected smashing Jaune into the floor and having him rebound up into the air just high enough for Dunstan to unleash a barrage of quick swipes.

Each swing increased in pace and ferocity until one final strike threw the knight onto the ground. Seeing the knight failing to get back up Dunstan turned his attention to Pyrrha who kept her shield raised in fear of what would happen the moment she dropped her guard. Her fear was unfounded in the Valkyrie who flew at Dunstan after seeing her leader fall.

"This is for Jaune." Nora yelled as her she brought her hammer down on Dunstan only for it to stop mid swing.

Looking at the hammer's head she saw Dunstan gripping it with his changed hand. The impact forced him to kneel, but he had clearly stopped the blow from even reaching his body. Pulling the trigger an explosion freed her weapon from his grip allowing her to see what had happened to Dunstan.

The explosion shredded most of his jacket and completely destroyed his hat. Black fur seemed to extend from his arms and had taken most of his back. The fur seemed to defy physics as a bit of it would float off of him only to dissolve into nothingness.

Taking his chance Ren unloaded into Dunstan with his guns only for him to shrug off the attack like it was nothing. With his attention refocused on him Ren quickly regrouped with his team.

"So what's the plan?" he asked wondering if they had anything left since their leader was down for the count.

"I don't"- Pyrrha looked up in the stands seeing Ruby franticly hitting her weapon and pointing the barrel at Dunstan only for nothing to happen- "have any idea. New plan me and Nora lock an arm each while you take his gauntlet off."

"Are you sure that will work?" Ren said worried about what would happen if an arm got loose while he was removing the gauntlet.

"It's our best option now let's do this." Pyrrha said leading the charge with her weapon on her back and shield braced with both arms.

Taking his first strike with her shield she pushed the arm off before quickly grabbing ahold of it and getting it into a straight arm bar keeping it locked in place. Dunstan was about to strike her with his gauntlet when Nora slammed into him taking him to the ground as she grabbed onto his arm. With both arms locked down Ren quickly went to work and began undoing the bindings on the gauntlet. Undoing the last strap he saw Dunstan's hand fused to the grip with fur erupting over his hand.

"His hand is fused to the grip. What do we do?"

The moment froze for Pyrrha as she thought over every possibility with each one ending in Team JNPR being killed as soon as Dunstan broke free of her or Nora. The one solution she knew that could separate Dunstan from the Gauntlet terrified her.

"Pyrrha what do we do?" Nora yelled as Dunstan continued to thrash about.

Her answer never came as Ruby appeared above them and quickly shoved something into Dunstan's mouth. The effect was nearly instant as the fur receded and the gauntlet fell from his now loosened grip.

"Everyone okay?" Ruby asked seeing NPR lying on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Never better." Ren answered while lying down with his arms stretched outwards.

"How's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with some concern in her voice.

"Just knocked out. He took some serious blows there, but his aura took most of the damage."

"Okay class what did you all learn from this?" Dunstan asked weakly while breathing heavily.

"You're terrifying."

"Keep your guard up."

"You have a weird Semblance."

"You're terrifying." Hearing the repeat Dunstan decided to tell them.

"We learned that you shouldn't drop your guard even if you think your opponent is in pain and that you should always be prepared for your plan to go horribly wrong. Not everything will go as planned and you need to be able to adapt to those changes even without your leader present." Dunstan said looking over his class as they began to murmur to each other.

* * *

"I've gathered you all here today to talk to you about the goliath in the room." Ruby said as she sat on Weiss' bed

"A goliath wouldn't fit in here Ruby." Nora said cheerily while bouncing around in her chair

"Continuing on, I'm here to talk about why all of you are avoiding me and treating me like a delicate flower."

"We're not treating you any different Ruby." Yang defended while trying to find a way to defuse the situation.

"That's not true!" Ruby yelled seeing everyone flinch at the sudden outburst. "Sisters don't lie to each other and go behind the others back. They don't spy on you when you're having a confident talk with someone about moving on in life."

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Is that why you apparently stayed outside the door listening in on my entire talk with Dunstan?" She angrily asked seeing a few faces looking down at the ground ashamed at by their actions.

"I was worried about you. I'm your older sister it's my job to keep you safe."

"I'm not a kid anymore I can take care of myself."

"I shouldn't have had to hear about you getting raped by spying on you. If you talked to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Why didn't you talk to me or anyone else?"

"I wasn't raped! I was talking to Dunstan about all those people I killed and how to deal with the guilt." JNPR stared at Ruby with fearful eyes wondering why the young leader would resort to such a tactic.

Ruby seeing the eyes of her friends turn from shame and sympathy to fear so quickly made her sit up and bolted from the room leaving behind a shower of petals. The silence was terrifying as WBY saw how JNPR was taking the news of their leaders less than inspiring exploits. Each member of RWBY was trying to think of ways to defend their leader's actions in the eyes of her friends.

"Ruby killed someone." Jaune repeated to himself in the hopes that it would somehow make sense if he said it out loud to himself.

"Sounds like it was more than just one person she killed, Jaune." Pyrrha added going over the information.

"Ruby couldn't kill anyone. She's like a little puppy." Nora defended weakly while trying to push the thought of the innocent girl kill others deep down.

The talking continued for a minute with the three of them each sorting through the possibilities. The reason something so terrible could happen to one of their friends and why it occurred in the first place.

"So what's the story behind it?" Ren asked calmly.

"What?" Weiss responded wondering how someone could be so nonchalant about the news of their friend turning out to be a killer.

"I believe Ruby wouldn't perform such acts without good reason or a lack of options on her end. So what's the story behind her actions?"

"She was surrounded after keeping a group of her attackers at bay since none of them had an aura." Yang started as both teams listened intently. "Eventually a strike got through and knocked her to the ground causing her to black out. Once she came to, her attackers were dead and I found her crying in the middle of a puddle of blood."

"Wait," Jaune interrupted. "If they lacked aura how could they cause any real damage to Ruby?"

"I'll take it from here Yang." Weiss said letting her hair down and parting some of it to reveal a small scar atop her head. "They were strong. A single surprise strike threw me into a wall and left that little reminder. That doesn't even factor in the monsters that she probably had to deal with while making her way through the town."

"When you say monsters do you mean the Grimm?" Pyrrha asked thinking about where they possibly could have run into such people or beasts.

"Before we continue you need to promise us that whatever you hear from us doesn't leave this group. It's a matter of the Kingdom's security." Blake asked of them.

"We promise." They said in unison agreeing to the terms.

"Asylum wasn't overrun with Grimm it was something much worse. A virus of some kind that changed the infected into beasts. Some people retained their shape, but others became more like wolves with their faces elongating into maws and their hands turning into claws." Blake thought back to the beasts on the roof top that were attacking Ruby and Dunstan.

"Like a werewolf." Nora said quickly linking the two together

"Only much worse. It spreads through blood and once you're infected it can't be cured." Blake said repeating what she learned from Ozpin.

"Is that why she nearly killed Cardin?" The team shared a quick look before turning back to JNPR.

"Yes Ruby is infected and before you panic she is a unique case according to Dunstan. Her infection isn't as severe. It used to make her more irritable, violent, and prone to rash decisions, but she seems to have it under control now thanks to Dunstan." Yang and Weiss both looked at Blake surprised by the information she was giving since neither of them knew much besides that their leader was infected.

"Does that mean that Dunstan is also…?" Jaune trailed off.

"Yes, he's also infected and has been for some time longer than Ruby. He has also dealt with the plague before. Apparently it was his job as a Hunter to clean up infected areas so others wouldn't have to be exposed to the plague and risk it spreading."

"It all makes so much sense now." Jaune mumbled to himself.

What was that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked hearing her leader.

"When we first met Dunstan he talked to me about having to kill his old teacher and killing a very large lady to reclaim his workshop. His teacher was probably infected and the large lady was one of those monsters Blake was taking about. If I had any problems I'd probably want to talk to the one person who knew what I was going through."

"I just wish it didn't have to be him."

"Why's that Blake?"

"Because his job wasn't to just hunt beasts and infected. He also killed his own comrades who abandoned the task or lost themselves in the job. A Hunter of Hunters, one who kills his own."

"Even for Huntsman and Huntresses it isn't unheard of for some to turn to crime or worse. So there are some who specialize in killing people and take on the task of killing any rogues. Though we are allowed to quit the job whenever we want if it becomes too much for us." Pyrrha said noting the differences present in the two organizations.

"We need to find Ruby. We looked at her like she was a monster and a killer." Jaune said standing up from his seat.

"I can't fault her for her choice, especially if some of it was forced upon her." Ren added joining his leader.

"We can't have her being all sad and stuff. We just need to apologize than go out for a meal together." Nora planned hoping that Ruby wouldn't be too angry about their initial reaction.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were almost overjoyed with Ruby's friends looking past her actions or coming to terms the reasons behind it. As they looked at each other agreeing to the plan Pyrrha remained seated a pensive look on her face. Turning to face the invisible girl a slight frown formed around some of their mouths worried over why she wasn't joining them.

"I just need some time to think this over. I'm not saying I disagree with Ruby's choice in actions, but It's going to take some time for me to sort through this." Pyrrha said then immediately began to fear the possible backlash and loss of her friends from her words.

"It's okay Pyrrha. You can stay in the room and think this over. If you want I can stay so you're not lonely." Jaune offered not wanting to leave his teammate all alone.

"Go search with the others I'll be fine." With that they all left the room and went their separate ways to search Beacon's grounds for the red cloaked leader.

* * *

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Ruby said taking a seat and throwing a blanket over herself as she got comfortable in the chair.

"Please tell me this won't be a regular occurrence while I'm recovering." Cardin said seeing Ruby already tucked in and ready to sleep. "So how long will this be for?"

"Just until we graduate from Beacon and can go on solo missions as Huntresses."

"I told you to talk to them, how the hell did this come about?" Cardin asked annoyed by how something so simple could deteriorate into him having to watch over the moping leader. Ruby felt her eyes beginning to cry along with her nose beginning to fill.

"They think I'm a monster." She cried while pulling her hood over her head in an attempt to comfort and shield herself. "I told them I killed some people and they all looked at me like I was never their friend and just some killer."

"Look I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Cardin said hesitantly in an attempt to calm the girl.

"You weren't there. Do you know how bad it hurts to have your friends stab you in the back like that? I could see it in their eyes. They want nothing to do with me anymore."

"One of the upsides to having no friends is that they can't stab you in the back." He joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"You have friends Cardin." Ruby said with a sniffle.

"Remember what I told you. I have no team and I'm not exactly popular with the general populace around Beacon."

"You have me."

"Remember what you said Rose. We're more acquaintances than anything else."

"Well I'm willing to upgrade that to friend if you stop with the racism towards Faunas." Ruby offered the lone leader.

"You know you're asking for a lot of me there. It's not like I just woke up one day and decided to hate the Faunus. It's kind of ingrained in me now." Cardin said trying to remember his initial reason for disliking the Faunus so much.

"And friends help each other get over their faults and limitations. We can work on it together."

Cardin laid in his bed mulling over his choices and was trying to find a reason to shove the young leaders offer away. Had it been a month ago he wouldn't had even considered the possibility of him making friends with the young girl. He might have even laughed at the possibility of it.

"Alright let's give this a shot."

"Yay, plus one friend." Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, plus one friend." Cardin repeated slightly happy over the thought of having a friend.

* * *

"Can't believe she pulled a Blake." Yang said while furiously walking through Beacon's halls.

"We aren't calling it that." Blake said following a few paces behind the fiery blonde.

"Fine, now will you help me find her before something happens?"

"Yang we're in Beacon one of the safest locations in Vale. What could possibly happen here?" Blake reminded her.

"Blake, nowhere is safe in Vale." Yang said and immediately regretted opening her mouth, knowing what her partner would say next.

"What do you mean nowhere is safe?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No Yang we can't. Now what did you mean?

"Just follow me, we can't talk about this here." Yang said walking into the woman's restroom with Blake behind her.

Making her way past each stall she pushed them open checking to see if anyone was present. Finding no one in the room with her she opened her scroll and began playing a sound file that filled the room with the sound of women moaning. The noise caused Blake's face to redden and march up to the Blonde.

"What the hell Yang. I'm trying to be serious and talk to you."

"So am I. This is one of the few rooms that lacks a camera and I can't have others listening in from outside the door." She quietly responded smirking at her partner's response.

"Do you have to use that sound?"

"We need a plausible reason for why two girls are alone in a restroom if someone is listening or decides to walk in."

"I feel that you're doing this to make me uncomfortable. Now would you tell me what you meant by 'nowhere is safe'."

"I've talked to someone about what was going on and they told me that some of the people who are responsible for the breach are hiding here. We don't know their reasons for sneaking into Beacon, but it can't be good for any of us."

"Mind telling me who this source of yours is." Blake asked wondering if the information could even be trusted.

"That's something I can't do. I need you to trust me on this Blake. This information is reliable."

"And the reason you've been keeping this a secret from us. We just went over why we shouldn't be doing this if we want to trust each other, Yang."

"I was asked not to."

"By your mysterious source."

"And I was worried by everyone's reaction. You, Ruby, and Weiss would immediately want to try to flush them out or something and my source doesn't want them to know they know. You have to promise me you won't tell the others. It's tough enough for me to pretend everything is fine when I know that we have a knife to our throats." Yang said letting her calm cheery demeanor drop to show the worry and fear that had been weighing on her for so long.

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"I knew I could count on you Blakey. Now let's go find my sister."

"She's in the medical ward." Blake answered pulling out her scroll and seeing a bright red dot standing still in the corner of the buildings map.

"You put a tracker on her scroll." Yang said unsure of whether to be angry or happy by her friends actions.

"I'm just tracking her scroll. I got Ozpin to give me access to her signal after previous events."

"Fine, I'll let this slide since it is helpful in situations like this. You don't happen to be able to track other people's scrolls now would you?"

"Just Ruby's, now would you turn off your scroll. I don't want to have to walk the grounds with that playing in the background."

"I think it sets the mood purrfectly."

"Yang." Blake warned.

"Fine, you're no fun. You know that right?" Blake didn't answer as she left the room and started walking to the medical ward.

* * *

"Still can't believe you designed a weapon that's about twice as big as you are."

"I just kept adding more and more to her until before I knew it she was bigger than me. I do use it to my advantage though. You won't believe how much momentum Crescent Rose gains while I'm swinging her around."

"I think I can, got the scars to prove it too." Cardin said pulling down his collar to reveal a scar stopping just short of his neck.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It was a good learning experience and it showed me what I should add to my armor next. Some spots are a little too exposed and should be covered."

"You crafted your armor?"

"Yep, built it to help cushion the blows from the Grimm since I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to avoid or block every strike. Took forever to get the insignia right though."

"Is it your father's?" Ruby asked remembering that some Huntsman carry an insignia into each generation out of respect for the previous one who bared it.

"It's the families, or at least it has been since my grandfather started crafting weapons."

"So how does your weapon work? I doubt it's as simple as an explosion on a stick." Ruby asked actually curious since she didn't have much knowledge on dust based weaponry.

"Well in layman terms it is an explosive on a stick though it gets more complicated when you get into how it actually works. Every prong on my mace exerts a small containment field when my aura is going through it. Now if I activated the dust crystal while I was just holding it my mace would probably catch me in the explosion, but when I hit something the field is weakened where it was struck giving the explosion a path to follow. Like most forces it will take the path of least resistance giving me a controlled explosion in whatever direction I strike in." Cardin said with pride over his explanation seeing a slightly less than captivated Ruby.

"Your weapons cool and I do like how it uses such a simple factor to account for the directional force of the dust crystal, but I was hoping for something more like Weiss' rapier."

"My explosion on a stick is awesome. Besides if you want something as complicated as what she uses you'd be better off talking to Russel. Though he mostly uses his to enhance the blades. He can't do anything as insane as what Weiss does with her glyphs."

Before Ruby could respond the door to the room opened up as Yang walked in seeing Ruby bundled up in a chair across from Cardin. Blake walked in shortly after to find Yang frozen in place looking at Ruby and Cardin. Though angry over his discrimination against the Faunas she held her tongue in fear of having her heritage found out.

"Ruby what are you doing here with this jerk?" Yang nearly yelled as Cardin feigned being offended by the remark.

"Since JNPR doesn't want to be around me anymore I came here to talk with my friend."

"Ruby, Cardin is not your friend. He's a racist, jerk, and a not good person." Yang said trying to watch her choice of words with her younger sister.

"Hey I'm trying to work on some of that." Cardin defended himself.

"Which part?"

"The racist part."

"Still a jerk and not a nice person, now come on. JNPR wants to talk to you." Yang said grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm not leaving." Ruby ripped her arm free from Yang's grasp. "You can't decide what I do with my life."

"Ruby, I'm only trying to look out for you." Yang spoke sadly.

"You're not mom!"

The effect was instantaneous as Yang's eyes flashed red for a second before reverting to a tear filled lilac. Yang bumped shoulders with Blake as she ran from the room and away from her sister. Blake looked between Ruby and the door wondering what to do.

"Go make up with your sister." Cardin said in an almost angry voice to the reaper

"But," Ruby started saying in an attempt to defend her actions.

"You can't hurt your family like that. No matter what they say or do they're still your family at the end of the day. Now go set things right before that wound you left her has time to fester."

Ruby threw her blanket on the ground and ran out the room in search of her sister in the hope of making things right between them. The room stayed quite as Blake eyed the bully. Neither sure on what the next move should be for two strangers who weren't on good terms.

"How did you get Ruby to call you her friend?" The question seemed simple, but it was one of the few things she could think about that interested her.

"Got time for a story?" Cardin asked while motioning to the now vacant chair. Blake didn't bother talking and instead grabbed the seat. "Well it all started when I felt a scythe tearing through my right bicep."

* * *

Ruby found Yang standing out in the courtyard starring up at the sky with her back to her. She could hear the occasional sob along with Yang's shoulders shaking. Seeing her sister in such a state brought some feelings back up as Ruby walked out to her.

"Yang." Ruby spoke half expecting her to no respond to the call.

Quickly wiping her eyes she turned to Ruby her eyes red from the crying. "What, Ruby?"

"I shouldn't have said that, Yang. I'm sorry that I said something so unfair to you. I know you've been doing your best to help me and you shouldn't have to put up with someone like me as your sister." Ruby began to sob. "You're kind and you've always helped me when I needed it. There isn't a better sister out there."

Yang grabbed Ruby and brought her into a hug nearly crushing her with her strength. "You know it's really unfair when you cry. No one can say no to you when you're like that."

"I'm sorry Yang, I'm so sorry about everything." Ruby wrapped her arms around her.

"You're right though. I'm not mom and I need to accept that you're growing up. Pretty soon you won't even need me anymore. I mean look at you, your Ruby Rose Huntress in Training."

"I'll always need my big sister. Even if she doesn't think I need her."

"Ruby?"

"Yes Yang."

"Not to ruin the moment, but you're getting snot all over my shirt." Ruby immediately detached from the hug and used her sleeve to wipe her nose.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, now let's head to bed. It's getting late." The two sisters headed back to the dorm to find the other two still gone. Grabbing her scroll Yang sent out a message to call off the search party and jumped into bed to end the hectic day.

* * *

"Reports are coming in that the subjects in some of our facilities are reaching stage three sir, what do you advice?"

"All our previous tests have never resulted in anything less than complete degeneration in the lab. Why are they changing now?"

"We either contain or eliminate them. What are our orders?" He asked in a more stressed voice over the possibility of an outbreak.

"We contain them. We can't lose our research materials especially now that they're exhibiting the more latent symptoms of the plague. Increase security and focus on those who are exhibiting more severe changes in physique and eyes." The possibility to study the later symptoms of the plague in the lab was exhilarating for the man.

"We have strike teams on alert and within 20 minutes of each facility in case of a breach."

"Good, keep a team ready to respond at all times. We will not fail as our predecessors before us. We will unlock these secrets and guide the world into a new age of blood where we no longer have to fear the Grimm."

The room was abuzz with movement as people ran from station to station to observe the latest findings. Video feeds showing beasts tied down with chains and straps to hold them in place while machines extracted samples from their thrashing bodies. The excitement that spurred them forward had an underline fear that no one wanted to confront. The possibility of an outbreak rested in the back of all their minds with each pushing it back down to focus on their work.

As they all ran about a single man sat at his desk calmly going over his monitor scanning through all the data present from each Kingdom's facility. Taking a sip from the coffee mug a slight grin begin to slip past his façade that slowly grew until he was smiling ear to ear while softly chuckling to himself. Closing the opened files on his monitor he took one last look at a subject that caught his attention. A lone woman showing no signs of beast hood who was sitting in the corner of the room patiently waiting. Standing up he joined his colleagues in celebration and joy over the findings, knowing that it was going to be a long week.

* * *

**All the emotions, they hurt my blackened heart. In all seriousness though we really haven't had a real feely chapter since 8 and 9 when Ruby experienced her first kill and Yang comforted her. Writing scenes like this actually effects my mood since I have to run them through my head so many times until it comes out right. Which made some parts of this story a really touch and go at moments with me taking breaks towards the end. I imagine a lot of you are already figuring out how badly Vale is screwed when the outbreak happens especially with certain beasts prowling about. Speaking of outbreaks that should either start at the end of the next chapter or the start of the one after that. This means we're running up on the last half of this story or however long it takes for everything in Vale to finish up. Please don't ask about story length since I have no real idea how many chapters are left until the finale.**

**For everyone else I hope your enjoying your week and I hope that those of you that celebrate have a happy Thanksgiving since my next post won't be till after the holiday.**


	19. Containment Failure

**Pay no mind to the chapter title dear reader. Those words are just a random arrangement of letters that through sheer chance have coalesced into what you see before you and have no correlation with how the chapter will progress. This is all a dream and, ah who am I kidding. I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to everything falling apart as the dooms day clock approaches midnight. Let's get a rundown of what has been going on here from everyone's perspective.**

**_Cinder thinks she and Ozpin are playing chess, Ozpin is partially aware of the other players and thinks he's playing a risk/chess hybrid. Floes is planning to set fire to the house Ozpin and Cinder are playing in for his own goal. Dunstan is getting buckets of water because he knows somebody is going to start a fire. Ironwood has no idea what is going on but thinks he can beat it with his army of robots. and all the while the Blood-Organization thinks they have everything under control while hiding in the shadows._ -drmonicblood  
**

* * *

"We have a breach in Cells 3 through 22. Seal all doors and activate the defenses. Nothing is getting in or out of this facility until the cleanup crew arrives." The man said over the intercom as most the facility scrambled in an attempt to save themselves and their research.

"We can't connect to any outside lines Sir. All our communications are down." A woman sat at in front of a monitor called back.

"What of the cleanup crew?"

"No signal was sent. They won't know what is happening here until our next scheduled check in or if the subjects make it into the city."

Taking a flask from within the desk the man turned the cap popping it off before taking a swig of the contents. Looking around the room he gave it a quick shake to find it still was about half full. Tossing it to one of the guards in the room he sighed and turned to his monitor.

"Anyone got anything to say before this facility goes up?" He asked while placing his thumb on the screen.

"It's been an honor serving under you sir." One of the men shouted as he gave a salute. Others joined by standing at attention as the last of the safeties were disengaged.

"I'm sorry none of you will be able to return home. We do this for the greater good." Flipping the switch every person in the room waited for their immolation. The only way to purge the facility and make sure no samples survived. The monitors flashed red in warning over the facility's failure to cleanse itself.

"Sorry, that was me." Floes said stepping into the control room in his usual attire. "Couldn't have you go and destroy such wonderful assets. I mean could you imagine the damage some of these could do when they get out of here. One of these guys puts Paarl to shame."

The two guards in the room opened fire on Floes only for two people to rush into the room and take the hail of bullets for the man. Their bodies crumbled to the floor lacking enough strength to continue standing after being shredded. Floes brushed some of the blood off his jacket before dashing over to the guards and impaling both of them on his arms.

"Is that really all you've got?" Floes asked as he ripped his arms out of the men showing his hands had been crushed from the impact. "I hope your little Order over in Atlas is prepared for an outbreak, because Vale is about to experience one of the Greatest Hunts to grace Remnant."

"You're insane, if the plague gets out it could spread to the other Kingdoms. Grimm would be drawn in and we would lose what little light we've etched out in this world."

"That's only the start of it pal. I want to bring in something much older than the plague. You don't have to worry about that though since none of you will survive this." As Floes finished talking a group of beasts stormed through the door.

With one swipe of a beasts claws Floes' head was separated from his body. The head fell towards the ground a knowing grin on his face as it hit the floor along with his body. At that the beasts quickly spotted the remaining people in the room. Soon after the facility fell all that separated the beasts from the outside were two metal doors.

* * *

"So how are you doing?" Ruby asked as Cardin got out of his hospital bed.

"Doctors are giving me one last checkup before I'm released. Can't wait to get out of here and finally get back to training. You won't believe how much my muscles have degraded by being stuck in this bed." Cardin said as he gave a weak flex of his arms.

"I'm sure you'll be fine after a month."

"We'll see how fine I am after my sparring match with my team."

"I can beat them up for you." Ruby flashed a grin thinking over how she could dismantle the three of them while testing out her weapon's new functions.

"Then I'd be the man who got a little girl to fight his battles for him. I'd never be able to lead them again."

"Why does everything have to be so difficult with you and your team? It's all about how you're perceived and has nothing to do with actual skill. What if the new leader is a complete idiot and gets all of you killed?" Ruby nearly yelled in frustration over the situation.

"I never said my team had high life expectancy. Though I doubt the others realize how screwed they are if Sky takes over. Dude has never worked a day in his life and still expects everything to just go his way. I can see him blaming us for when his idiotic plans fall apart."

"How much longer till your match?"

"It will be later today right before sunset. Won't even give me a proper day to recover, I'm not sure whether to be flattered that they're that scared of me or angry over their plan."

"I'll be sure to be there cheering you on. Maybe get a few of my friends there as well." Ruby offered, hoping the encouragement might tip the scale in his favor.

"Don't bother bringing them if they don't want to come. They shouldn't be wasting their time with someone they don't even want to associate with."

"Fine, but Nora will definitely be there. I mean no matter who wins she'll be happy to see Team CRDL fighting amongst themselves."

"It will be nice seeing someone-" an explosion was heard as they looked out seeing plumes of smoke erupting in the city below.

Ruby opened her scroll and found it couldn't connect to the CCT's signal effectively cutting off her ability to communicate with her team. Going through her contacts she found the one labeled 'Dad' and tried calling only for the scroll play a automated message explaining that only military lines would be open. Looking between Cardin and the door Ruby was torn on trying to decide on what was the best course of action when he spoke up.

"Go do what you have to. I'll try making my way back to the dorms by myself."

With her mind at ease Ruby nodded at Cardin before blasting out of the room in flurry of petals while he placed his hand on the wall to steady himself knowing it was going to be a long walk back in his current condition.

* * *

"Cinder, what's going on?" Emerald asked hearing sirens blaring through Beacon's halls.

"Take this scroll and go to the CCT. Once the message has been relayed you'll need to return here for further instructions." Cinder told Emerald, throwing the device to her.

"This is still too early, how can this be happening?"

"It seems our business partner has decided to make his move and we can no longer delay. If he's forcing my hand this means Ozpin will have to reveal his too. Mercury you go with Emerald and make sure the mission goes according to plan."

"Does this mean I can kill some people on the way?" He asked half bored while thinking of a few students he wouldn't mind getting rid of if the opportunity presented itself.

"Only when necessary, remember that both of you will be stuck in Vale for a while."

"We won't let you down Cinder. Come on Mercury." Emerald said, walking out of the room with her partner following behind.

"I was hoping to have some fun today." Mercury complained, looking out the window as they walked through the halls seeing a few fires beginning to spring up in the city below.

"You just want to have another fight with Nikos." She remarked remembering just how unfulfilling their first battle had ended.

"And you know I'd win. She's got nothing on me and can't follow through in a real fight."

"Most the students here have nothing on us. Too bad for you, we are pushing things ahead. You won't get to fight anyone in the tournament."

"I'll just have to find something to do once this is over. Maybe pick up some real mercenary work. They're going to be in high demand once this kicks off." Mercury said thinking of the boredom he had to endure while attending Beacon as they stepped out onto the campus.

"You'd leave Cinder?" Emerald questioned as if the very concept was impossible to comprehend. The words just didn't match up into something understandable.

"You know we can't leave. It'd give me something to do on the side when I'm not needed. You can't honestly expect to stay by her side forever?" He asked as they pushed through the crowd running past them in the opposite direction.

"I'll stay by her for however long she desires." Emerald clutched the jewelry on her left arm.

"You really want that fairy tale ending huh? After all these years I'd thought you'd have grown past that by now."

"We have a job to finish, now come one." She picked up her pace turning it into a brisk jog as they came up on a large crowd surrounding the CCT. Ironwood's AK-200s were forming a wall to keep the people away from the tower.

The area around the tower had almost turned into a riot with people occasionally tossing stones at the mechanical defenders. The stones would harmlessly bounce off the armor, but the mentality behind it is what likely warranted the perimeter of guards. No one dared advance past the stairs with Atlas rifles a hair's breadth away from being trained on them. With no way to peacefully disperse the crowd they would continue to grow in anger and that anger would eventually reach a tipping point.

Pushing her way through the crowd she walked up to the droids and opened her scroll. Holding it up to the robot's face the platoon stepped aside letting them through before reforming in a line and drawing their rifles. The crowd was slowly began to draw back in fear of what was about to happen as Emerald and Mercury stepped into the CCT.

The doors slid closed behind the both of them as they walked into the ground floor of the tower. Placing the scroll on the nearby panel caused it to light up and warning erupted across the screens as they failed one by one. A shower of sparks erupted from each of the surrounding screens as the tower was basked in the red glow of the backup lights.

"This place has about 5 more minutes before it's toast." Emerald said while releasing the last message Vale would ever send to the surrounding Kingdoms.

"Let's hope the tin soldiers do a good job then." Mercury said as he they both stepped out seeing that the robots had opened fire on the crowd and a unlucky few were lying dead on the ground.

"Who would have guessed that Atlas would invade Vale?" Emerald said sarcastically as they began walking away from the tower.

Seeing a red streak approaching them in the distance Mercury gave Emerald a knowing nod as he ran off into an alley. Waving her arms in the air Emerald caught Ruby's attention as the speedster came to a stop in front of Emerald.

"Emerald do you know what's going on?"

"The CCT is fried Ruby. Someone got in and now Atlas' robots are attacking people." Emerald feigned fear in her retailing of events. Suddenly a scream for help was heard coming from a nearby alley. Ruby unfurled her scythe and was ready to go to the person's aid when Emerald put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't just leave them to die." Ruby said wondering why Emerald stopped her.

"I'm not stopping you. We just have to do this together. Your team would be devastated if they heard about you dying out there."

"Alright, watch my back and I'll watch yours." Ruby said slowly making her way to the alley.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you." Emerald said pulling out her revolvers as the blades unfurled from the barrels.

* * *

"This is Headmaster Ozpin. All students are to go back their dorms and await further instructions. We will keep you informed on the situation as it becomes known." His voice rang out over the schools intercoms.

Turning around to look out the window he could see many of the professors running around the grounds disposing of any Knight they saw. Trying to keep damage to a minimum and prevent his students from needlessly putting their life in danger Beacon was placed on lockdown preventing any ships from leaving or landing.

He could only wonder why the Knights were attacking indiscriminately. A possible order given from James or perhaps the Queen was finally making her move and James had played right into her hand. Having a veritable army suddenly switch sides would flip most battles. Then there were the explosions happening across Vale below.

A few emergency shelters around the city were probably filled to capacity and awaiting rescue. Then there was that one club in the commercial district that sheltered people during the Breach incident. Having to coordinate the entire operation without the use of scrolls would turn each operation into a blind run with no way to recall or update those away from the school.

"Do you have a plan sir?" Glynda asked seeing the usually calm headmaster concerned over their situation.

"Securing Beacon is the first step we can take. Once we've destroyed the Knights we can focus on restoring communications, mounting rescue operations, and pushing the White Fang in the city back. We have enough food to last for months, but once we start bringing in the populous of Vale those supplies will only last us weeks at best." Ozpin said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance over the logistics.

"We'll need to eventually start doing supply runs into the city if we can't push our invaders back. Do you really think James is responsible for this?"

"James is many things, but he would not risk the world's safety over an order from Atlas. Someone may have taken command from him, but not before he locked down his vessels."

"What makes you say that?"

"They've yet to open fire. If those ships were operational this city would have been shelled into oblivion by now." Just as they were about to continue a sudden clang come from the elevator doors.

"I thought the elevators were on lockdown."

"They are." Ozpin said as they both readied their weapons as the banging became louder.

Looking at the source of the sound they saw the doors begin to separate just enough for a pair of hands to squeeze through. With its hands on each door the sound of metal grinding against metal screeched as they tried to remain shut against the force. With one last effort the doors were thrown open as Dunstan stepped into the room with an empty elevator shaft behind him.

"Do you have any idea how tough it was for me to scale this thing? I had to climb that cable for about 5 minutes before prying open that door of yours." Dunstan said annoyed at the lengths he had to go to just to see the headmaster.

"Those elevators were locked down to keep people out." Glynda scolded while taking note on how to reinforce the flaws in the lockdown later.

"Why are you here Dunstan?" Ozpin asked exhausted by everything that had happened over the last hour.

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Glynda had nearly lost her patience with the show happening in front of her.

"The plague, the scent of burning beasts, the hunt has finally come to Vale." Dunstan said, drawing his cane and pointing it at Ozpin. "I'm here to collect your head for these transgressions."

"The research building I'm using is still secure underneath the school. If there was a breach we would be the first line of defense against it." Ozpin said motioning to everyone in the room.

"Then why is it spreading through the city?"

"That's something I want to know as well. In the meantime if the plague is in Vale we need to alter our usual rescue procedures with a screening for each person who passes through our gates."

"You think I'd believe you after everything you've done?"

"Right now I'm one of the few people who can mobilize Beacon to mount a rescue and counter offensive. I'm not telling you to trust me just to put this aside until Vale has been saved."

"I have suits prepared in the arena armory. Each one should be able to ward off the blood that the beasts will spill. I only have so many though so make sure it goes to those who are going into the city."

"Anything else you have that could be of use?"

"Some advice for your Huntsman and Huntresses, your firearms will be mostly ineffective against the beasts. I've already run some tests on a beast's hide and how it reacts to your ammunition. The only effect they have is the impact of the bullet, so unless you plan on pelting them to death all of your battles will have to be up close."

"What about your weapons? You used to hunt them so you must have weaponry they're vulnerable to."

"Most of our Firearms were never meant to be used exclusively to kill the beasts. Most lacked the firepower required to kill them, only dealing wounds to the beasts. There were legends of the Hunter Djura wielding a Gatling gun used to mow down beasts, but no one ever found a portable version of the weapon." Dunstan knew some tales from Yharnam yet even time seemed to eventually cause some of the weapons to fade from the Hunt.

"Will you accompany the rescue teams?"

"Someone has to be there to put down the infected since I know you and your mean won't. That and it will be a good opportunity to see how the plague has evolved in Vale. First encounters with unique breeds are what claims most Hunters so recon will be best spent on identifying what's in the area."

"You'll be deployed within the hour. For now help the teachers clear the campus and round up any stray students." Ozpin said as the elevator came up the shaft and opened.

"Those soulless dolls will be dispatched." Dunstan said walking into the elevator, giving a polite bow as it descended.

"You'd actually trust him to cooperate with another team of Huntsman?" Glynda asked remembering just how the Hunter tended to respond to new people.

"For now he is one of the only people with experience in dealing with those beasts. From the sound of it he has next to no experience when it comes to war, so for now I'll continue to guide the pieces along the board."

"Even if we're blind and can't give orders the moment the pieces leave this side of the board?"

"That's half the fun. Besides we aren't the only side playing blind. If all communications have been knocked out that means she has all her pieces moving along a preplanned path." Ozpin got up from his chair and looked out to the fires below. "Let's see which of us can predict the other's next move."

* * *

Resting in a Cell aboard the Atlesian fleet a red haired criminal sat in his bed relaxing as he listened to the explosions going off in the city below him. His suit had been switched out with striped prison attire at some point. Wondering why the plan had been launched so early he waited for his eventual release.

The sound of metallic feet against the floor could be heard along with gunfire that continued to get closer with each passing second. The sound came to a halt in front of his cell when the door opened with a group of Atlesian Knights standing guard for him. One walked forward handing the criminal back his confiscated goods.

Donning his signature white suit, black gloves, and tying the gray scarf around his neck before he stepped out of the cell. Walking over to one of the Knights he grabbed his cane from it before giving it a test fire down the hall at a few of the remaining crew.

With the knights leading the way and absorbing most the gunfire he easily made his way through the ship and towards the bridge. The closer he got the less fighting could be heard whether this was due to the dwindling number of crew or that the path was undefended didn't matter to him.

A single door was all that stood between him and the General on the ship. Motioning with his hand the two Knights placed charges on the door. In a explosion the doors were thrown off their hinges and into the room probably maiming anyone who was stood in their way. Walking through the smoke he saw the General stood at his desk overlooking the chaos that was spreading through the city.

"So nice to see you again after so long Ironwood. You know, I'd like to file a complaint about my accommodations. If you treat all your guests like that you're bound to make some enemies."

"Torchwick, so you've finally made your move."

"This isn't my move General, it's yours. After all these years of Atlas hoarding its military power and Huntsman they've finally decided to invade Vale. Quite the strategic move if I do say so myself." Roman joked seeing the general's face fall in despair of what this could bring.

"Atlas would never invade Vale! None of the other Kingdoms would believe your story."

"Then tell my why the CCTs around the world have suddenly gone down with the last message being broadcast saying 'Atlas has invaded Vale, send help'. Who else would have the power to do that besides the ones who provided them? I wonder what Atlas' move will be knowing you've just jump started the next great war and pitted them against the other Kingdoms."

"All you're doing is causing needless deaths. You're dooming countless civilians just to spread some chaos."

"It's much more than that General. We have your fleet and tin army now. Not to mention a fractured Remnant easy for the picking. This is the beginning of a new age in history where kingdoms will either rise up or turn to burn ash in the fires of war. Goodbye General." Torchwick held up his cane as the tip opened up to allow the firing of its explosive projectile.

The explosive phased through Ironwood and detonated on the wall behind him as he walked forward through his desk. "The latest hologram technology, courtesy of the Atlas Military. Lacking any useful combat purpose due to the amount of projectors required it was discontinued, though some council members use it to communicate with others."

"Come on out General and this can be a lot easier on the both of us." Roman mocked as he scanned the room for any movement.

"I'm afraid you'll not find me on that Ship. I left the moment our Knights turned on the crew. Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave you to your fate in this floating prison. Enjoy your stay." As the hologram faded all the lights in the ship switched off and were replaced with the emergency lighting used when power was low or being conserved

Walking over to the screen Roman saw all the exterior exits locking down preventing anything from leaving the ship. Within seconds blast shutters descended from the windows shielding them from any attack that may breach the vessel's weak viewpoints. Roman fired shot after shot in an attempt to breach the window. After the fifth volley the windows showed no visible damage.

"Ironwood!" Roman yelled as he threw his cane at the window.

* * *

Ruby awoke in Beacon's Garden gasping for air as mist seemed to roll off her body. When the mist dissipated she pressed her hand to her chest where a gaping wound should have been. The wound wasn't healed over, but nonexistent. As if the injury was just a bad dream to be forgotten. The buckshot lodged in her chest was gone as well along with the gashes to the back of both her knees.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and thankfully found her lungs not flooded with blood. Never had breathing felt so invigorating while she listened to each beat of her heart. The moment Ruby calmed down she couldn't help but break out in a fit of laughter. Toppling over and falling to the ground she continued to laugh as tears began to run down the side of her face. Bleeding to death had been a cold, slow, and lonely experience for the young Hunter and she intended to repay Emerald and Mercury in kind.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood back up drawing Crescent Rose from her back. Pulling her weapon back the blade angled itself directly in front of the barrel when she brought it down in a flash accompanied by a gunshot. Putting the weapon away she began walking out of the garden in search of the exchange students dormitories as the many statues surrounding the garden all began to topple over. Each one with a clean cut running horizontally across them as the upper halves crumbled against the ground.

* * *

**First Main character death in this story, though it didn't stick. I mean, we all know that when you give a character the ability to respawn they have to die at some point in the story. Dead Men Tell No Tales and all that jazz. Can you imagine the look on some peoples faces if they killed someone only to have them show up later and challenge them again. That concept alone is terrifying to me since no matter how many times you kill them they will eventually get a lucky hit in or wear you down to the point where they win.  
**

**In other news I finally have a Beta to go over my chapters a few days before release '5 Coloured Walker'. I know this has been a long time coming and a lot of you have offered to take up the roll in the past, but I was and I still am kind of terrified of asking others for help. I guess I finally hit a tipping point in my life and wanted someone to go over my work before launch. This also takes a lot of stress off of me, so that's a plus.**

**Thanks for reading and you can expect a new chapter in two weeks folks.  
**


	20. A Hunting I Will Go

**Finished finals for the quarter and now I'm off to enjoy winter break. For everyone else going on break I hope you all have a good time. You know, the more I think about this chapter the more I realize that until Vale is done, this entire arc should take place over the course of a single day. This has really put the story into perspective for me along with the timeframe of Bloodborne. One night to fight against impossible odds, come face to face with gods, stave off the growing temptation of instinct, and become something more than human.**

**In other news this chapter marks the story finally passing the 100k threshold for words. Thank you once again to all of you who read, follow, or favorite this story. Seeing all of you show up on the traffic chart is really inspiring whenever I post a new chapter. With all of you here we can get this party started.  
**

**Now let's celebrate with the longest chapter to date at just over 7k. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"You killed a student." Cinder said almost angry over her pawns' rash decisions.

"No one saw us and the body won't be found for a while anyways. What's the big deal? It's not like they'll bother running forensics in the middle of a war." Mercury defended understanding that no one would investigate a death in the middle of a battlefield.

"It's not about the death, it's about disobeying orders." She sighed over the loss of a potential show of power. "Who did you kill?"

"Ruby Rose, she didn't even see it coming. I took out her legs as Mercury landed a few hits on her chest. She was down before the fight even started." Emerald recalled remembering the look of betrayal on the young Huntress' face.

"Once her body is found her sister will be heart broken and her partner weakened due to the loss of a friend. That takes care of some of Beacon's most prominent rising stars. If you have an opportunity, capture Arc. He may not have any value as a warrior, but he can work as bait to lure in Nikos. I feel a public execution may be in order before we leave." Cinder said as Mercury and Emerald made their way out of the room in search of their target.

Sneaking out of the dorms the two of them had to make sure to avoid the professors wandering around campus. They knew Arc had a tendency to practice atop the student dorm's rooftops with his partner and that occasionally one would leave while the other continued to practice. Even with the lockdown present they may still be running drills. The perfect time to knock the Arc unconscious and prep for his partner.

The entrance to the dorm was only a block away when Mercury was catapulted forward a few yards, hitting the ground to the sound of what seemed like an artillery cannon going off from behind them. Glancing over at her partner Emerald saw a silver stain blasted across his entire back from whatever the projectile left behind.

Quickly grabbing her partner she dove behind a pillar in an attempt to break line of sight with whoever was taking shots at them. Mercury had half his aura already drained from the sneak attack and was still shaking off the impact leaving Emerald the only person capable of combat at the moment. The pillar they were hiding behind suddenly erupted as another bullet shattered through it. The shrapnel pelting Emerald who quickly darted to the next pillar, leaving Mercury in the hope that the sniper would focus on her.

Looking towards where the shots should have been coming from she saw a bright light far off in the distance from the muzzle flash. Leaping sideways the spot where she was stood had a crater as the shot echoed through the school. Seeing that each shot had about 5 seconds in between them Emerald continued forward using the timing between shots to dodge from cover to cover. The last stretch of ground between her and the assailant was completely empty meaning she would have to avoid 3 shoots before reaching the front door. Taking a peak around the corner she couldn't see the light and brought her head back awaiting the bullet to blast by. When none came she rushed the building hoping the sniper was making his exit. Looking back at her destination she saw an individual in a red cloak standing atop the building.

Emerald nearly froze at the sight of the ghost, but kept enough of a level head to leap out of the way of the next bullet. As her feet touched the ground another shot struck her left leg causing her to fall to the ground. Trying to stand up she felt another impact her chest knocking the wind out of her. Gasping for air as she hit the ground she quickly rolled out of the way of another bullet aimed for her head.

_She baited me by timing her shots. She wanted me to think I could make it through this open area by understanding her weapon's fire rate. I was played by a kid._

Emerald looked up in defeat, her leg still numb from the impact. She knew she'd never be able to escape in her current condition. Being in open ground and unable to move was a death sentence and Emerald could almost feel the smirk the sniper was giving off even if they were too far away to see their features. For the first time since Cinder took her in, she felt fear, as her final moments would be spent looking down the barrel of the gun that would claim her.

Just as the final bullet approached she was pulled out of the way by a green haired speedster. Pulling out his transformed thermos he pointed the weapon to the building's roof only for a cloud of mist to be where the shooter was. Looking around for any possible sign of the attacker he sighed and put his weapon away to tend to Emerald.

"Are you okay Miss?" Oobleck asked seeing the exchange student recovering from whatever shocked her.

"I'm fine, just need to check on Merc."

"Your partner is being escorted to the Medical ward and I insist you go to. What were you thinking wondering the school grounds during a lockdown?"

"I was going to check up on team RWBY to see if they were okay." She quickly lied in an attempt to advert the professor from their real reasons.

"While I admire your devotion to another team I have to advise you listen to the broadcasts Ozpin is sending through Beacon. There may be some specialty Knights on school grounds that Ironwood failed to mention when he was stationing them here. I'll have to inform the others of a possible sniper. Now come along you should be there for your teammate." Oobleck said as he guided Emerald to the Medical wing.

* * *

Walking into a room she found Mercury stuck in bed with bandages going around his chest and back. A look of anger etched onto his face over the situation. Being wounded was one thing, but someone got the better of him and no one lives after getting the better of him. He slammed his fist against the wall in anger causing the wall to crack under the force.

"Well, you look happy." Emerald said sarcastically after seeing Mercury fuming.

"I'm going to kill the cowardly bastard that shot me."

"You got sucker punched Merc. Taking a shot like that without knowing it was coming would have taken most people here out of the fight." Emerald rubbed her sore leg feeling her aura trying to relieve the bruising.

"In case you haven't realized Emerald we aren't exactly normal. We are supposed to better than everyone here and someone got the drop on us."

"It was her." She said under her breath in disbelief over the situation.

"What do you mean by, her?"

"It was that damn brat we killed." Emerald nearly yelled before remembering where they were.

"We both know she couldn't have survived after I pumped her chest full of shells and you made sure she couldn't walk. She was already halfway gone by the time we left."

"What if someone found her and managed to save her."

"Even if Goodwitch came across her the moment we left, she wouldn't have been able to save her. With her aura gone and that many wounds she would have died of shock from the faintest attempt to move her. Why do you even think it was her?"

"Because I saw her, she was on top of a building taking shots at me. She wore that stupid red cloak and had a sniper."

"Are you sure it was the same weapon?"

"It seemed darker than what I remember her using before she got suspended. The color was off, it looked like dried blood."

"Are you sure you're not remembering what she looked like after we got her? I mean she was covered in a lot of blood after we were through."

"I know what I saw. It was the same weapon she was always toting around on her back." Emerald said working herself into a frenzy.

"Look all we have to do is go see the body and we can put all this behind us. We have a job to finish and I can't have you jumping at ghosts while we do it."

"You'd feel the same way if you saw her Mercury. The people we've killed have never come back to haunt me until this brat happened."

"And when we see the body you can move past this nonsense." Mercury said as he got up from the bed and started to put his shirt back on.

"You sure you can walk?"

"I'm hurt not dead, I'll manage." Opening the window they looked out finding no professors circling the building and made a break back to the crime scene.

* * *

"Where the hell is the body?" Emerald asked some fear in the back of her voice.

"Someone must have found her after we left. I guess this explains your ghost, someone wants revenge and is using the cloths and a similar weapon to spook you. So all we have to deal with is some vengeful bitch. If they're fighting angry that means they're fighting stupid and will mess up at some point."

"If that's the case why did they bother to clean up all the blood in the area?" Emerald asked running her fingers across the ground finding not a trace left of Ruby.

"Probably just to make sure no one knows who died here and interrupts their plan. Which means she already took care of the body for us and she's the only loose end here at Beacon, lucky us." Mercury stated hoping to get the chance to make the mysterious sniper suffer before ending them.

"Right behind you." A voice whispered.

Emerald drew her revolver and fired a shot back at the alley's entrance only to find no one standing there. Mercury was just as on edge getting ready to strike at anything that made a move. When all they heard was silence they both began slowly walking out of the alley. Both of them ready for anything that could be waiting for them outside.

As they cleared the entrance they found the streets quiet and completely empty of life. Hearing the pull of a trigger Mercury turned right as the cannon like explosion was heard. Time seemed to slow down as the end of scythe blade was already trying to pierce his chest. Using a crescent kick he tried to swat the blade away only to find it already gone and the girl he killed standing at the end of the alley with the scythe still in her hands. Seeing her partner backing off Emerald unloaded her revolvers down the narrow passage. Once she stopped firing both of them found the alley empty. Quickly turning around they scanned their surrounding while against each other's backs.

"Do you see her?" Emerald asked as she started looking at the roof tops half expecting to see a red cape fluttering in the wind.

"No, she's still around here somewhere though." Mercury knew he was no help in a sniper battle, but he could still block the first shot and give Emerald a chance in reaching the target.

"Think she's setting up somewhere?"

"There's nowhere around here that would let her snipe us as long as we stay between these buildings."

"There she is!" Emerald yelled as she burst into a nearby building to flush Ruby out into the open.

Mercury waited in front of the house for Ruby to be ejected from the house. It was a standard play where Emerald flushes them out and the target would fall onto his next attack. They knew Ruby's limitations from her previous bouts and despite being good she was still just a little girl. She lacked the strength to overpower them and the experience to outsmart them. Sure whatever she did to her weapon certainly gave it enough kick to stun a Huntsman, but that was all she had going for her.

Flashes of light illuminated the windows as Emerald fired away inside the house alerting Mercury to what was about to happen. Mercury heard the sniper fire and Emerald crash through the second story window. Her blade was stuck into the edge of the building just outside the window as she held on. He knew Ruby would have to come up to the window too deal the next blow so he lowered himself and got ready for her appearance.

Mercury saw a flash of movement and was about to leap through the window to begin his attack only to yell out in warning instead. "Let go Emerald!"

Without a second thought the blade on her weapon withdrew just in time as segments of Ruby's scythe blade shot out the window and whipped backwards, cleaving through the windowsill and flying back into the darkness. Mercury could see that each segment was held together through wires and seemed capable of retracting at blinding speeds.

"Get out here you bitch and face us like a real Huntress!" Emerald yelled in frustration over being bested by someone who should be leagues below her.

"So you can kill me like you did last time?" Ruby's voice echoed from the building.

"We'll make sure it sticks this time."

"No you won't, no one can anymore. Though I am thankful for this ability even if it means I had to experience death. Without it I wouldn't have been able to see Yang, Weiss, and Blake again. Everything would have ended for me in that alley without it. Not to mention all of Dunstan's lessons make a lot more sense now. The body is just another tool to test your adversaries and feel their weapon's embrace. I've learned so much thanks to the both of you."

Emerald couldn't believe she was listening to the same little girl that ate cookies like they were the last source of food on the planet. The same girl who would cry at sad fairy tales and drank milk with all her meals. That same girl had somehow turned into the monster hiding underneath their beds. The beast that lurked just out of sight in the edge of your vision.

"Don't worry though, even if you can't kill me that doesn't mean I can't kill you." Ruby said cheerfully as a gust a wind blew past Emerald taking Mercury with it.

"Mercury!" Emerald yelled looking around for any trace of where her partner was taken. "Answer Me!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The scream replied as Emerald ran towards the source of the noise.

Rounding a corner she saw her partner on the ground with his back against a wall to keep himself upright. A single stab wound going through his thigh that had soaked the sidewalk in his blood. Emerald quickly ripped part of his shirt off and used it as a bandage to wrap the wound. She could hear him murmuring something, but found closing his wound more important.

"Don't worry Merc I've got you. She missed your arteries thankfully so you won't lose your leg." Emerald said almost happy over the good news.

Mercury used his free arm to push Emerald away from him as he barely managed to stand on his own. His standing was uneven as his injured leg seemed to be shaking from the amount of pressure that was being put on it. Throwing his good leg up then slamming it onto the ground while firing off a shot to create a small smoke screen. As Emerald was about to grab her partner a bullet pierced the smoke missing her.

"Retreat." He barely managed to cough out.

"We can't let her leave here alive."

"We're compromised. Send out the signal and evacuate with Cinder." Mercury slammed his foot into the ground again trying to keep their cover up.

"What do you plan on doing? It's not like you can outrun her in your current state."

"I'll do the one thing I'm best at, I'll annoy her to death."

"Your death or hers?" Emerald joked knowing her partner didn't stand a chance against Ruby.

"Doesn't matter at this point. Take the syringe in my pouch and inject it into my leg." Mercury asked with his damaged leg about to give out on him.

"What's in this anyway?" Emerald saw the syringe filled with a silver liquid.

"Something to keep my body moving when what's left of my aura fails. Stims to help me keep up with her and a little something to numb the pain."

"You want me to shoot you up with this cocktail of a drug? The crash alone will probably cripple you once it's ran its course. This thing is as likely to kill you as Rose is."

"And without it I'm dead weight and an easy target. Come on Emerald let me have one last fight."

"At least try to take her out with you." Emerald said slamming the syringe into his leg as the fluid was pumped into his leg.

"That I can do." Mercury said in confidence as he stood up and Emerald bolted out of the cloud.

Mercury could hear Ruby taking shots at his partner and started to hand spin while firing off his greaves. The dust cloud was blown away by his projectiles forming a tornado around him causing Ruby to refocus on him. She couldn't even see Mercury behind all the white wisps circling him. Firing into the tornado Ruby destroyed some of the projectiles her bullet passed through, missing Mercury. Seeing the impact Mercury unleashed his torrent of explosives towards Ruby's hiding spot.

The building Ruby was sniping from was bombarded as shell after shell smashed into it, some flying through windows and striking against the walls. Ruby could hear the ceiling and walls begin to creak as they strained to hold the building up. Choosing not to overstay her welcome she jumped out the back as the ceiling began to collapse inwards. Landing outside she heard a gust of wind and brought her weapon up just in time to block a kick thrown by Mercury. The hit causing her to stagger backwards as he continued to press forward.

Ruby couldn't find a moment to retaliate with the flurry of blows being thrown at her. All she could manage to do was continue to dodge his blows, knowing that the moment she blocked one she'd be caught up in his flow. The point blank range Mercury was fighting at was also preventing her from in a full swing of her scythe and even if she got one off the blade would miss. Ruby was surprised by the fact he was even standing let alone how he somehow managed to continue fighting. The wound she left was meant to cripple him and he was managing to push her back. That along with his calm appearance while in the face of death only served to infuriate her more.

"How are you still fighting!?" Ruby yelled in frustration blocking a blow as Mercury's next attack swept her legs throwing Ruby to the ground.

A single green flare flew into the sky in the distance as Mercury brought his heel down atop Ruby's stomach. Stunned from the impact she couldn't even respond when a swift kick threw her into a lamppost. Having some distance between them Ruby leveled her weapon at Mercury as the blade realigned itself in front of the barrel. Pulling the trigger launched the blade forward at blinding speeds as it began to segment into 10 pieces. As one piece reached its limit of thread the next piece would continue forward each following the last until it shot past Mercury in an instant.

As the blade was reeled in it curved around and sliced into Mercury's right shoulder causing the arm to hang lifelessly at his side. Seemingly unaffected by the attack he ducked the next strike and closed the distance wanting to avoid any more of Ruby's tricks.

Tired of being unable to use any of her skills Ruby jumped slightly into the air and leveled her weapon towards the ground letting the recoil launch her high above Mercury. Even if midair combat wasn't her forte it was something she had experience in and many lacked. Ruby was about to unload on her target when she saw him leap onto the wall of a building and use his greaves to launch himself skyward right at her.

"Come on!" Ruby screamed as the blow she blocked forced her onto a nearby rooftop.

"This is the part where you die." He mocked walking towards Ruby either failing to acknowledge or feel his injuries.

"Just give up. You don't even have enough aura to protect your body. It's only a matter of time before I hit something vital."

"That's all I need to finish you." Mercury lobbed a sphere at Ruby who quickly shot it out only causing it to explode into cloud of smoke.

Bringing her sights away from the explosion she saw Mercury had vanished from his spot when a kick hit her in the back along with a blast from his weapon. He quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from being thrown further away from him. Realizing she couldn't get away immediately she brought her free arm up to protect her face only for a knee to slam into her gut.

Twirling her scythe Ruby smashed Mercury's arm with the staff portion and a audible crack could be heard from the impact. His hand loosened just enough for Ruby to break out of his grasp while her scythe ran through his other arm severing it. Ruby stood shocked at how easy the blade passed through him, the thought of killing someone who was still human was brought to the forefront of her mind.

Mercury saw the hesitation on her face and tried to rush her when his right leg finally gave out from the stress it was placed under. Ruby saw him topple over and approached him cautiously, worried about the chance of a surprise strike. As she got closer she could see the bandage around his leg was soaked with blood and did little over the course of the fight to stem the tide of blood. That along with the missing forearm led to his now pale complexion.

"Tell me what you were doing at the CCT." Ruby threatened, hoping to pull any useful information on why she was killed.

"You've never done this before, that's for sure. You can't threaten someone whose on their deathbed."

"I can make your passing be a lot more painful if you don't answer me."

"You still don't get it Rose. You lost as soon as you decided to go after me instead of Emerald. So I'll give you a consolation prize instead, a warning." He managed to say despite his strength already failing him. Ruby leaned in to hear the man's last words, his voice hushed either from exhaustion or lack of blood flowing through him. With one arm missing, another shattered, and his leg injury she felt confident in him lacking any tools left to fight with. "I hope you're ready for our revolution." The thought of their fates along with Vale's brought a small grin to Mercury as his heart slowed its pace until coming to a stop.

* * *

Ruby reappeared in Beacon's garden next to the lantern with some of the mist from her travel still rolling off her. As she stood up she knew she'd have to sneak back to the dorms if she didn't want to be caught. She knew Emerald wouldn't return and upon visiting their room found it completely empty. Making her way back to her own room she felt the building shake as an explosion occurred somewhere on campus. Reaching out she pulled the door open and walked into her room.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked finding her team staring out the dorm room window.

"We're fine, but it looks like something exploded around the storage building." Yang said as the smoke was just starting to bellow into the sky.

"And you're not going to investigate because?"

"Didn't you hear Ozpin's announcement? Anyone found outside their room will be detained while the teachers investigate the explosion." Yang finished clearly unsettled by not being able to help.

"There's enough chaos out there already, they don't need us to add to it." Blake summarized knowing that if the students swarmed the campus anyone would be able to blend into the crowd and escape.

"Where were you anyways Ruby?" Yang saw her sister began to fidget at the question.

"Visiting Cardin." She replied honestly while Yang's brow furrowed at the mention of the bully.

"Well at least you're with us now. Did you get Crescent Rose working again?" Yang asked seeing the weapon on her sister's back.

"Yeah I did. Talked it over with Dunstan and he had me go see Miss Doll to see what I needed to get Crescent Rose firing again. Even gave me some items to help improve her since I can't modify her using my usual tools anymore."

"I thought Dunstan was the only person Ozpin brought into Beacon. If she helped you how come she's not working here at Beacon?" Blake asked wondering what this person could be like when she had Dunstan as the baseline for all Hunters.

"She's not technically at Beacon, though I do visit her occasionally for checkups."

"Is she a doctor?" Weiss asked wondering who could possibly understand Ruby's condition.

"No, but she helped Dunstan when he was starting out as a Hunter. She seems she appreciates the solitude her home offers too. I even caught her singing to herself one time before she realized I was around. Though there is one thing." Ruby paused wondering if it was her place to mention the limb replacements.

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?"

"I don't think I should talk about her injuries." Everyone starting thinking of the possible scars that ran across Doll's body and face.

"As long as she's not hurting you I guess it's fine." Yang relented knowing that Ruby would need help from people who actually understood what was happening to her.

"Come on, it's not like I'm leaving you. As long as I'm leader of this team I promise nothing will separate us." Ruby said expressing the solidarity they all shared.

"Would Ruby Rose please wait in her room until a Professor can come along to escort you to the headmasters office?" Port said over the intercom.

"And there goes that idea." Blake said as Ruby's enthusiasm came to an abrupt halt.

"Wonder if they spotted you wandering around campus." Weiss added speculating on what their leader could have done this time.

Ruby collapsed on her bed exhausted over the thought of having to talk to any of the professors about what happened. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she would explain everything she went through. How would the law even cover her situation, was she fighting in self-defense, did it even count as self-defense when she was already killed?

"You going to be okay Rubes?" Yang asked seeing her sister bothered by the announcement.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just not excited to have to see the professors and talk to them."

"I wouldn't worry about it. After all it's not like we've ever been in any serious trouble." The laid back attitude emitting from Yang almost calmed Ruby down, letting her forget about what was to come.

The knock that came from the door immediately brought it all back. Ruby didn't seem willing to go to the door and open so Weiss got it instead. Opening the door she saw Dunstan wearing another variation on his usual attire likely due to the fact his last one was shredded by Nora's grenade going off just above him. She paused for a moment wondering if slamming the door on the Hunter would have any consequences on her grade. Realizing that he would just come through the window if she denied him entrance she relented and stepped out of the doorway to let him in.

"Ruby, it's good to see you're alright along with your team. I'm surprised none of you have run off to try to save Vale."

"In case you can't tell the whole school is on lockdown. Even if we could leave the dorms all the bullheads are grounded." Weiss answered angrily.

"That didn't stop you from crashing a bullhead in my front yard last time. I can't blame you for wanting to sit this one out though. Fighting against monsters is one thing, fighting against your fellow man is another."

"What's going on Dunstan?" Ruby asked unsure of how Vale was actually faring against the knights.

"Ozpin says the White Fang have made their move, but I smell the blood of beasts down below in that city." The room was silent as they all took in the information on the happenings occurring just below their school.

"What do you mean the White Fang are making their move? They lack the power to take an entire city by themselves." Blake argued against her worst fears coming to pass.

"In case you couldn't tell, they aren't alone. Those soulless knights are attacking everyone in sight. I doubt it's a coincidence that this is happening at the same time. Can you imagine the devastation that an already stationed garrison can cause once they turn sides? They would have been guarding locations critical to the city's infrastructure."

The realization of just how bad Vale was hit started dawning on them. The knights had been everywhere from police stations to power plants. The moment they turned the entire city would be thrown into chaos with law enforcement being the first thing eliminated. Beacon had its own generators separate from the city since it was an independent project at the time of construction so they wouldn't have to worry about power. The only thing Beacon lacked in terms of necessities was a means to produce enough food to feed the school without having to supplement it with shipments from Vale.

"Oh god." Yang murmured to herself picturing the inevitable darkness that would descend upon the city come night.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised at this point if some showed up." Dunstan thought back to his first encounter with the terrifying beings that clung to the side of building and each large enough to crush a carriage in their hand.

"Are we even supposed to know what's going on?" Weiss said furious that the entirety of team RWBY now had to deal with such knowledge.

"Probably not since Ozpin hasn't told you anything yet, but I feel you have the right to know what's become of your city."

"I'll be back as soon so please don't do anything without me. We can think this over as a team once I get back." Ruby said before following after Dunstan out the door.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir." Ruby said stepping into the office.

"Yes, would you please tell me why you felt the need to assault students visiting from Haven?" Ozpin asked the young Huntress seeing her flinch at the mention of the students.

"How do you even know about that?"

"Not all our cameras rely on the CCT to transfer the data to our servers. Some still use a hardline and we do have people monitoring the campus in case anything happens. A red blur followed by falling petals was seen leading to the sniper's position. Now back to the topic at hand, why did you feel the need to attack them?"

"They started it!"

"And you feel that an attempt on their life was a proper form for retaliation."

"They deserved it for everything they did to me. For every cut, bruise, bullet, and broken bone they gave me I planned on returning it in full." Dunstan silently sighed to himself upon hearing her tale, fully understanding the finale it was building to.

"Miss Rose If you simply told us we could have intervened and helped you through the situation." Glynda said slightly annoyed by her student's reaction to the exchange students.

"Situation! Where were you when I was bleeding to death in alleyway? My legs so cut up I couldn't stand while I choked on my own blood. What good is talking when they wanted me dead?" Ruby was almost hysterical, yelling at everyone present.

"Your first dip wasn't a quick one then? That moment when you feel yourself fading, but right before you leave it pulls you back." Dunstan said walking up next to Ruby as she clutched her chest remembering the feeling of her heart beginning to give up.

"Do you mean to tell me that Ruby had a near death experience?" Ozpin asked seeing her begin to calm back down.

"Not near death, actual death. Looks like this school isn't as kind as I first thought it was if you've got students killing each other. At least she's coping well from what she told us so far."

"She said she wanted to repay them. That's a death threat Arkwright." Glynda warned seeing the Hunter brush off her attempt.

"Wanting to kill what killed you is a perfectly healthy response. It's the first thing I wanted to do whenever it happened to me." An eye for an eye never seemed right to Dunstan, but on the scale of your own killing he always felt satisfied with his killers' usual end.

"Are you saying you and Miss Rose are immortal?"

"In my case no, since I was severed from the dream upon killing its true maker. Ruby on the other hand is in the thick of it. She still dreams and until the hunt ends she will continue her role as a Hunter. Not even death can stop a Hunter from completing their task."

"Do you have any proof?" Glynda asked, skeptical over the entire concept of immortality.

"Well the usual method of testing immortality or revival is a little barbaric so unless you want to brain your own student, no I don't have proof." Ruby backed away behind Dunstan worried if she was going to have to experience another death.

"I would never harm one of our students."

"Then you don't get to see her party trick. Now if you'll excuse me I have some exchange students to Hunt down." Dunstan began walking back towards the elevator.

"They aren't here anymore." Ruby said stopping her teacher.

"Well that explains the explosion then." Dunstan looked outside as the fires were beginning to die down. "When a siege is happening the most valued target is the food and water stores. Without it you have to leave the defenses and open yourself up to an attack."

"We were infiltrated months ago then. Who knows what they could have done with all that time." Glynda started thinking back to every time she saw them in class and how each of them rarely fought.

"And the snakes vacated the moment one of their prey escaped. Smart on their part otherwise they'd have been swarmed by faculty the moment Ruby came back. I can't condone you going after prey like that on your own though so next time bring some back up or tell me. I've been itching for a real fight and my cane hasn't been used since our last excursion." Ruby felt slightly better knowing he wasn't directly mad at her for the choices she made.

"Putting aside Miss Rose's reasons we do have bigger problems to deal with."

"Yes, the assault happening in Vale. I'm sending out three teams to check on the shelters and evacuate as many people as possible to Beacon. Without our scrolls we'll have to rely on more archaic forms of communication until an alternative can be found. For now both of you head down to the dock and meet your partners for the mission." Ozpin said as he began going over old files on Vales construction.

"Think you can find your way back without me?" Dunstan joked as the three of them entered the elevator.

"I'll be fine. Just have to talk my team out of doing anything too insane while all of you are gone." Ruby answered knowing team RWBY had a tendency of showing up to dangerous situations.

"Holding down the forts a big job. I do need to come back here eventually so try not to let the place fall to shambles while I'm away."

"I'll try, no promises though." As they left the tower Ruby started walking towards the dorms before vanishing in a flurry of rose petals leaving him alone with Glynda.

"Hope you know what you're doing. Beasts are not like the creatures of Grimm and we'll be going into the heart of it just too possibly save some people." Dunstan remarked thinking of all the risks going into the rescue operations.

"Our job is to protect the people. If you can't follow that code then you shouldn't be with us when we go in." Glynda said, seeing Dunstan thinking over the concept.

"Would you be willing to kill those you're ordered to protect if it meant restoring peace to the kingdom?"

"I'd find another way."

"Well at least Ruby isn't as narrow minded as you. The next generation might actually be worth something if they ever crawl out from your school's shadow."

"Don't encourage them. Such actions will not be tolerated while she's a student of this school." She threatened knowing Dunstan would actually try to tempt some students away from the path of Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Then she can drop out and join mine. It's not like she has learned anything of value here and there's no better teacher than actual experience. Testing your mettle against another's in a duel to the death was how the best Hunters forged their path."

"You monster, the fact that you'd even suggest such methods for a child no less shows how cruel you are."

"I never said I was nice and sometimes casualties can't be avoided. If you want the best of the best then you're going to break a few eggs trying to find the good ones. Being a Hunter just helps circumvent that process."

"You'd willing throw a child to her death just so she might get stronger." Glynda said in disgust over the man's methods.

"In case you haven't noticed we Hunters aren't the knights in shining armor who've come to save the day. We're the people who do the jobs too dirty for those so called heroes just so they can keep their hands clean. The Citizens run from us and lock their doors as we pass in fear of us judging them infected. Our presence alone can mark a village for destruction along with its people. So forgive me for not meeting your illustrious standards."

"The standard is not killing innocents. What about that is difficult for you?"

"If you could throw yourself at any insurmountable beast until you came out victorious wouldn't you take the opportunity? Any battle you'd take part in wouldn't have the consequence of death. You could fight to your hearts content learning things about every monster that no single being could." Dunstan said in confidence remembering everything he went through to reach the presence behind it all.

"If I had any doubt about what you were before you've cleared it away. That human skin you wear can't hide what lurks beneath its surface, a monster who's forgotten what it means to be human. I don't know if your travels are what changed you or whether you were born that way, but I can't leave one of our students in your care."

"You want to take away my student?"

"She's not your student, she's a Huntress. She was going to grow into a hero that stood as a beacon to others. Not what you're twisting her into. Some sickly dagger used to carve away at beasts in the dead of night."

"We Hunters are made broken by design. If we weren't we couldn't fight horrors so alien most people refuse to see them. Ruby was going to break at some point in her journey. The only question was when and it turns out it came early for her. Be thankful she's still herself and abides by some of the codes you set forth. She's unique in the fact she still retains most her old views."

"You'd abandon your own ethics."

"Most people give up any vows they made previous to becoming a Hunter for fear they would interfere or cause hesitation. Mine was 'do no harm' you can see how that would be a problem in my field. Ruby's chosen the harsher path for reasons I can't fathom and perhaps never will, but never tell me I am perverting a student of mine. I would sooner die than warp another person's mind."

The Bullheads opened up as they each stepped into a separate vehicle. Dunstan walked into the compartment and could see the pilot going over his instruments so he decided to grab a seat. Looking across he saw his partner for the operation the green haired academic fiddling with his thermos. Noticing the new arrival he stretched out his hand in greeting and Dunstan took the gesture.

"Ready to go below and rescue the people of Vale?" Oobleck asked Dunstan enthusiastically while shaking his hand with extraordinary speed.

"Depends on what you're bringing to help." Oobleck wasted no time, his weapon extending into a staff with fire flickering atop the barrel.

"Just because I'm a history teacher don't mistake me for someone incapable of fighting. After all we're trained Huntsman first and foremost."

"We're going to do just fine." Dunstan remarked at seeing one of the most effective weapons against the beasts still in use among the huntsman.

As the Bullhead lifted off from the ground Dunstan secured the flare gun on his side and made sure it was loaded, while Oobleck was doing the same to his. The small fleet of bullheads on Beacons docks could never mount a rescue for every person in every shelter, but they could try to save as many as they could. Dunstan got one last look at the sun as he descended down into Vale.

* * *

**Beta Reader: 5 Coloured Walker**

**Well now we have our first real totally legit not coming back from the dead, character death. Mercury Black the assassin or whatever he was is the first big name casualty of this fic. I blame sneak attacks along with guerrilla warfare tactics for his defeat. Remember people, always heal up before embarking on a quest, especially after your party is injured.**

**As for Crescent Rose 2.0, think Piercing Rifle with Evelyn scaling and way higher base damage for the gun. As for the blade portion think of the Beast Cutter or Threaded Cane as to how the scythe separates. I know a lot of people won't be alright with me giving Ruby a modified weapon, but with this being a Bloodborne crossover I felt it was important for her weapon to evolve into something new. So what are your thoughts on the weapon and chapter?  
**


	21. Execution

**RWBY is really going places now with season 3 shaping up to be the most story heavy season to date. By the time this goes up the new WoR should be out about the CCT. Heads up I won't be using a lot of the new elements from the show since my story would fall apart if I started trying to make Maidens a thing along with other stuff that is just now starting to come to light. So for my sake and the story's we will keep the course and only add in new information if it can be integrated well into future chapters.  
**

**We also managed to get over 400 Favorites and 500 followers since the last update. Thank you one and all for taking the time to read this story. I hope you all had a nice holiday and have a good year since the next time I update it will be 2016. Also go see ****Star Wars: The Force Awakens if you have a viewing available in your area and are a fan of the series. That's a great movie that I can't recommend highly enough. **

**With a title like Execution I wonder what they could be killing? Let's find out.**

* * *

"So Dunstan, have you studied anything outside of being a Huntsman?" Oobleck was rather curious over the man who appeared one day and was already accepted by Ozpin as a teacher.

"Before I became a Hunter I was studying to become a doctor of medicine. I was younger back then and full of hope. Wanting to protect everyone I could and save others that had given up on ever getting help."

"A noble goal indeed, did you ever finish your doctorate?"

"I never did finish my studies. I got too sick to continue and went in search of treatment. Funnily enough the cost of my treatment was to become a Hunter. So I am still saving lives, just in a way I never imagined before." Dunstan sat back in his seat thinking over just how far his life had strayed from his intended plan.

"Life is indeed mysterious in how we can end up at the same destination through paths we thought impossible."

"How tough are these vessels?" Dunstan asked while knocking on the wall and listening to the sound his armor made against the steel.

"While not on par with Atlas vehicles our bullheads have been known to survive small arms fire along with minor Grimm attacks. As long as the Whitefang aren't using anti-aircraft weaponry like rockets we should be fine." Oobleck responded trying to reassure his compatriot.

"It's not the Whitefang I'm worried about," an echo went through the cabin as something slammed onto the roof, "If you'll excuse me I have something to take care of. Tell the pilot to slow down and to keep this thing steady, I rather not fall to my death today." Opening the hatch he climbed out onto the roof of the bullhead to see something feathery clawing at one of the engines.

The being's arms appeared to be warped and twisted into a wing shape with crow feathers extending down its entirety. The hands ended in claws that seemed relatively small for what he was used to encountering from the scourge. Then the real weapon though seemed to be the talons that had replaced its feet. Each seemed razor sharp and if the cuts lining the area were any indicator it had the strength to back up any attack.

Turning its head Dunstan could see the red piercing eyes that had developed. The skin surrounding its face was starting to peel away to reveal the rougher leather forming beneath it. Even the mouth of whoever this used to be was starting to change with a beak like bone beginning to force its way out just above the lip.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Dunstan shouted over the wind as the beast went back to the task of trying to gouge out the propulsion along one of the wings. Bringing his pistol up the shot smashed into the harpy's back causing it to spasm as it fell off the bullhead.

Looking over the edge he couldn't find the beast until a talon ran across his back cutting through the armor. Swinging his cane at the beast only got it to retreat for a moment to the air before it would go in for another swipe with its talons. Diving below the bullhead and vanishing before swooping in for another attempt at Dunstan's life.

Pulling the cane back he swiped at the beast as the whip shot out towards the flying monster striking it across the chest. The blow halted its steady rhythm of flapping causing it to fall a bit before recovering. Overcome by rage it shot back up into the sky and charged at Dunstan in an attempt to throw the Hunter to his death. As it approached a fireball came from the broadside of the bullhead completely engulfing the beast. The heat burning its feathers as it flailed around in pain, the ground quickly approaching before the impact shattered its body.

"You alright up there?" Oobleck asked wondering what was taking his partner so long up above.

"I'm just fine. Getting over the fact that the beasts have finally figured out how to take flight, but besides that I'm peachy." Dunstan climbed back into the bullhead.

"If those are the beasts we were warned about then we should have no problem with the rescue operation. Glynda and Port should be doing just fine if this is all we have to contend with."

"Let's hope that that's all that has come about this time from the plague. The evolution the beasts take can be unpredictable." Dunstan said as he looked out the side spying a group of gargoyles perched atop one of Vale's towers. "Would you mind lobbing some of your fire at that clock tower?"

"That's one of Vale's historical sites. It's one of the city's oldest structures and you want me to set fire to it?"

"Better question, do you remember there being gargoyles on top of it?"

"Of course not, while the gargoyle did originate around the same time as the tower's construction people disapproved of the idea since they tended to resemble the very creatures they took shelter from." Oobleck said as he looked over the clock tower finding that it did indeed have the very architecture he just denounced.

"If you want to see something really funny and perhaps save some bullheads that venture too close to those things I suggest you open fire on that building."

Oobleck seemed torn over the thought of destroying something that had so much history behind it. Being one of Vale's most prominent historians he's saved countless sites similar to the clock tower before and felt saddened at the realization that its destruction could save lives. Finding his answer Oobleck leveled his weapon at the top of the tower and let loose three fiery projectiles. Each one exploding into a torrent of flames that swallowed the entire roof. Dunstan and Oobleck stared at the roof as nothing continued to happen except for the occasional section of the roof collapsing.

"My god, what have I done?"

"Any second now," Dunstan insisted as some of the fire leaped to the gargoyles that then began to flail in an attempt to extinguish the flames before falling from the tower, "there we go."

"Let's just hurry to our destination." Oobleck sighed, wanting to put as much distance between him and the now burning tower as possible.

The doors closed as the Bullhead picked up speed heading towards the nearest shelter. The wind could be heard whipping against the walls along with the occasional thrum of the engines. Dunstan was still having trouble with the concept of flight and how he was in a metal box that could fall at any moment. The occasional twitch of his hand or leg would follow whenever the metal began to creak or shift beneath him.

"Why the sudden change? It seemed you were fine with flying before."

"It's not flying I'm scared of, it's falling that terrifies me. The realization that there's nothing you can do as the ground is steadily approaching you. Monsters and beasts can be killed with sword or fire, but there's very little one can do against the pull of gravity."

"Did no one ever teach you what a landing strategy is?" Oobleck asked with concern in his voice at how someone of Dunstan's skill was likely lacking any formal training.

"If by strategy you mean hoping there's something nearby to grab onto then yes, I do have a landing strategy."

"And if you're falling into the middle of a field?"

"Then I go splat like anything else."

"Remind me once this all over to help expand your skill set. I can't begin to imagine where you were taught if they failed to cover landing strategies. It looks like we're nearly there" Oobleck and Dunstan both looked out the window seeing that the structure had a large reinforced landing pad built atop it for much larger vessels.

"Let's hope they haven't been infected yet." Dunstan said, as the Bullhead touched down.

Walking over to the rooftop entrance they were met with a steel door that seemed to have claw marks scratched across the surface. Fearing the worst they drew their weapons and pressed against the door finding it still sealed. Oobleck approached the keypad and after a blur of motions Dunstan could hear the locks on the door coming undone. Opening the door they saw darkness filling the stairway with a red light at the bottom marking the door.

Descending into the building Dunstan had to rely on the fire atop Oobleck's weapon to provide a decent source of light. The silence was eerie to the Hunter who was half expecting the snarls of beasts to be heard as they got closer to the bottom. Reaching the door they both shared a quick glance before rushing into the atrium finding it nearly bursting at capacity with humans and faunas alike. No blood splattering the walls or beasts feasting on the fallen.

"Attention, we are Huntsman who have been sent to bring you back to Beacon until we can reestablish order in the city!" Oobleck yelled down to the mass of people who began to whisper to each other.

"I would like for all the injured to make their way upstairs so I can look them over while my partner goes back to Beacon to enlist more aid for your retrieval!" The injured began to stand up and shuffle towards the stairs.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes. Once I inform Ozpin of the flying hostiles in the area we can bring in the passenger craft and a few escorts to help protect it on the trip. For now try to keep them calm. We don't want to deal with a panicked crowd." Dunstan nodded in acknowledgment as Oobleck went up the stair to take flight back to Beacon.

* * *

"Guys we really shouldn't be in here. There's a reason Dunstan keeps a lot of his tools locked in their cases." Ruby tried to argue to keep her team from going any further into the class's back storage room.

"And I can't get my hands on Ember Celica with the lockdown preventing access to our lockers and the lack of signal to call them in. All I'm saying is that I would feel much better if I had a weapon in my hands in case anything happens." Yang's hand twitched slightly since she couldn't feel her weapon's weight resting on her arms.

"I'm actually with Yang on this one Ruby. Right now if anything happened you'd be the only one with a weapon to help fight." Blake said keeping lookout to make sure no one stumbled upon them.

"Well as team leader I'm telling you to stop." Ruby felt slightly disheartened at having to use her authority as leader on her own team, but felt it was for the best.

"I say we put it to a vote." Weiss suggested wondering what Dunstan could possibly have in storage.

"You can't put this to a vote."

"I think we just did." Weiss said as Yang and Blake both gave a thumbs up or nod in approval while Ruby stomped her foot into the ground out of frustration.

Yang forced the door open and walked into the dark room followed by Weiss, Blake, and Ruby. Yang brought her hand to the wall in search of the light switch while Blake walked further into the darkness until she saw the switch. With a click the room was illuminated revealing all that it held. Flasks that contained looked like what Dunstan's bullets were made of and a multitude of wooden coffins seemed to line the room. Ruby put her hands to her head in worry of Dunst's response to them entering his sanctuary along with what they could stumble upon.

"Found the weapon storage coffins." Yang said proudly as they saw five coffins with their lids propped open.

Yang reached in and pulled out the stake driver affixing it to her arm as she walked over to the second coffin to find a matching pair for her left arm. Blake was next with her immediately finding a weapon she had some past training as she drew the katana. The guard and pommel may have resembled that of a sabre, but the blade was unmistakably that of a katana. Giving the weapon a few practice draws and swipes she attached it to her side and let Weiss try to find something. Finding a weapon equal to her own elegance she held a rapier in her hand performing a flurry of swift stabs and strikes to get a feeling for the weapon.

"You can't use that Weiss." Ruby spoke up seeing her partner halt the weapon's swing and bring it back down to her side.

"Of course I can. It may not be as elegant as Myrtenaster, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to swing a sword." She defended while bring the weapon back up as if to demonstrate her capabilities.

"I mean you actually can't use it. The gun that's built into it won't fire for you."

"Of course I can fire it just give me a bullet." Ruby handed Weiss a few quicksilver bullets as the weapon transformed with part of the blade sliding underneath the barrel to form a large bayonet. Loading in the bullet she pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen.

"Told you so." Ruby laughed as Weiss threw the weapon back into the coffin.

"Why does every weapon here have some convoluted requirement for it to work properly?"

"Hey Weiss, think fast." Yang tossed the blue slug towards the Weiss' face in an attempt to scare her.

Out of instinct she brought up her hand and tried to slap the slug away from its intended target. The instant her hand touched the slug a blue rift seemed to open in front of her hand and four squid like tentacles reached out from it in search of something to grab. As quickly as it appeared the portal closed with both it and what it summoned fading into a pale mist. A few things had been knocked off the shelves and the slug was on the floor crawling towards Weiss.

She brought her heel up to squish the slug, but before her foot could come down Ruby tackled her in a burst of speed throwing them both against the wall. Blake and Yang were both stood shocked at what they had just seen happen and kept their distance from the invertebrate. Neither too keen on what might happen now if they touched it with their own bare hands.

"Ruby get off of me so I can kill that thing!" Weiss yelled flailing her arms in an attempt to dislodge her leaders grip.

"I can't let you kill one of Dunstan's tools. Even if he can't use it, it still holds value as a memento from his last Hunt."

"How can this thing even be a tool?"

"You're supposed to use it in a fight to surprise your opponent and strike them. Those tentacles pack enough punch to throw Dunstan on his back if his stories are true."

"I doubt half of his tales are real. How can you believe that he's killed ghosts and gods before?"

"After you somehow managed to summon those things from nothing, you're still going to doubt his stories." Ruby said in disbelief over her partner's refusal of acknowledgment.

"There's a perfectly sound reason as to why this just happened."

"And that is?" Ruby asked as Weiss froze from her mind grinding to a halt at trying to find an explanation.

"Just because I can't think of a reason now doesn't mean there isn't one."

"Then why are you missing some of the quicksilver bullets I gave you." Ruby said knowingly as Weiss began frantically searching her pockets for the ammunition finding she was short one.

"How?"

"Dunstan told me that in exchange for using their powers all the tools in here consume quicksilver bullets. Try explaining that."

"Just hand me another tool that's less slimy." Weiss suggested looking down at the slug as Ruby picked it back up and placed it in a container.

"There's these gloves." Ruby pulled out two worn white gloves that seemed to have been stained from whatever they protected against.

"At least it's not some creature." Weiss said pulling the gloves over her hands as a chill crept up her spine. "Do any of you feel a draft in here?"

"Nope." Yang replied walking back out into the classroom to have some space to practice with her weapons.

"I still don't have a weapon." Weiss said as Blake walked out with Yang to observe how her partner would adapt to the change in weaponry.

"If you want you can still use it like a sword." Ruby walked up next to Weiss handing the rapier Reiterpallasch back to her.

"I thought I couldn't use that weapon." Weiss said in a mocking tone.

"I just wanted you to be able to use the entire weapon, but if none fit your style I'm sure you'll find a way to work around this one." A smile could be seen on Weiss' face as Ruby went to join her sister.

"This could work." Weiss said as she took a hand full of quicksilver ammunition and placed it in her pouch.

"So what's the plan now Rubes?" Yang asked as she tried knocking her fists together forming a shower of sparks.

"For now I guess we just go back to our dorms and wait. If anything happens we can offer help." Ruby opened the classroom door as Yatsuhashi ran past with a great sword on his back along with his signature green robe and sode donned for combat.

As she saw him vanish down the corridor Velvet was the next member of CFVY to run by followed by Fox who was in just as much a hurry as the previous members. All of them seemed too focused on something to even notice their juniors watching as they blew past them. Eventually Coco walked by stopping in front of their group.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as team RWBY had somehow managed to arm themselves to the teeth during the lockdown.

"You know," Ruby awkwardly scratched her head trying to think of an excuse, "Team stuff."

"Look I don't have time to deal with this, for now just make yourself useful and help us fight them off."

"Fight who off?" Blake asked, peeking her head out from behind the door.

"The Grimm. With the CCT down a lot of our automated defenses were also rendered useless. Then we have all that panic down in Vale drawing them in. So we're going to do what Beacon was designed to."

"And that is?"

"Act as a bulkhead against the creatures of darkness. All that fun hero stuff, maybe even die in the process since most the Huntsman are off protecting the border." Coco joked at their situation either from confidence or lack of.

"Whose even helping us fight? Without our scrolls most of the students can't even call in their lockers to rearm themselves."

"Mostly upperclassmen who were training or performing maintenance on their weapons before all hell broke loose. We even have a few professors still on campus to help us out. Luckily we won't have to worry about a few types of Grimm since some lack the proper appendages to scale our cliffs."

"We're in." Yang answered, glad she would finally get a chance to actually do something to aid Vale in what she could only describe as war.

"Sweet, we could always use more bodies. You all will have the Northeast section past the storage building. Just make sure no Grimm get past you and everything should be fine."

"And if they do get past us?"

"Then you're responsible for every student they kill before someone else can take care of them. So no pressure or anything, just do your job and everything should be fine." Coco said before running to catch up with her team leaving RWBY behind.

"She knows how to set the mood." Yang said thinking of all the responsibility that was going to be placed on their team.

"Well let's not disappoint her." Weiss suggested as she began walking out of the room and towards the objective.

As team RWBY picked up their pace they began to notice the silence that now filled Beacon. Most of the students staying in their dorms and the others likely in the locker room trying to rip open the doors to get to their weapons. They began to wonder if most of the student body even knew what was coming to Beacon's doorsteps. Perhaps some were thinking that what was happening would be nothing more than a dream come morning. Pressing forward they eventually made it to Beacon's destroyed storage building. The structure was burnt beyond recognition with some of it crumbling inwards from the damage. The windows were blown outwards with enough force to spray shards of glass a fair distance from the building.

"I really hope we still have enough supplies for dinner." Yang said as the team looked at her in disbelief. "It's not like I can fight on fumes, my punches need some kick behind them. We all have to eat eventually and Ruby's still a growing girl."

"I'm not a child." Ruby pouted as Yang rubbed her sister's head.

"Maybe if you could stay up past 10, but I'm not entirely sure you'd qualify."

"I can stay up past 10, Weiss can vouch for me." Ruby turned to her partner hoping for her to back her up.

"You may have dozed off now and then. You kept waking up just before your head hit the table." Weiss said much to Ruby's dismay.

"My own blood and partner have betrayed me. I can only trust Blake now." Ruby joked as she placed Blake between her and everyone else.

"So what now, do we just wait or something?" Yang asked looking towards Beacons edge waiting for anything to happen when she saw a pincer come up over the edge.

"Speak of the Grimm and they shall appear." Blake drew her blade using two hands to grip the weapon since the sheath wouldn't be as functional as Gambol Shroud's.

As Ruby and Yang got into position the Deathstalker managed to get onto Beacon's level surface and spotted its first prey. With a screech it charged the Huntresses eager to destroy humanity and feel the terror they would put off before their end. It swung its claw at the blonde Huntress as she brought her arm back resulting in a sudden impact knocking the pincer back along with cracking some of the armor it had built up around them. Bringing down its second claw was met with the same result before it decided to use its stinger to kill the girl. A sharp pain was felt through its tail as the glowing stinger fell to the ground landing with a thud as the blonde Huntress threw herself atop its head and began hammering away at the exoskeleton. With each impact further cracking the already damaged armor until it was split open revealing the black body beneath.

When the Grimm could bear no more it used its tail to knock the brute off of its back and was ready to attack when a red blur landed on it. A loud explosion was heard as the Grimm's mind went white before falling to the ground dead from a single bullet through the monster's head. Ruby jumped off the Grimm to see Weiss and Blake were making quick work of the beowolves that had made the climb.

Nothing team RWBY couldn't handle until even more Ursai and two more Deathstalkers made it up Beacons cliffs. Looking at the growing number of opponents Ruby made a quick decision on how best to keep them all at bay.

"Weiss, tag out with Yang" The order was received instantaneously as a glyph appeared next to both Yang and Weiss propelling them towards the others position.

As she landed, Weiss struck a nearby Ursa across its face to distract it as Ruby fired her gun through its unarmored chest. Yang fared just as well in her entrance by using the momentum to slam into one Beowolf rocketing it into a few others. With each team member with their respective partner a wave of confidence filled RWBY.

"Can you distract one of the Deathstalkers for a minute?" Ruby asked as her blade was aligning itself in preparation for firing.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Weiss smirked as she rushed one of them avoiding the claw strike as she slid underneath it.

"I really hope this works." Ruby said, as she charged the other Deathstalker.

Just like her first encounter it got ready to swat her back as she approached it. This time though she used the force of her blade shooting out to lift her over the pincer at the last second. With the tip of the blade embed in the ground she quickly circled the arm twice using her semblance before landing a few feet away. Pressing a button the blade's tip released from the ground and began winding back to the scythe. The separated blades acting like a chainsaw as they cut through the Grimm's arm with each pass until the force caused the flesh to buckle under the strain severing it completely.

Ruby was overjoyed at the success of her new move and failed to notice that the second claw was already in motion to strike her. Ruby tried to block the blow as it smashed into her Crescent Rose, sending the reverberation through her entire body. The vertical strike forcing her onto one knee as it repeated the process as if it was trying to hammer her into the dirt. As her arms began to go numb from the repeated strikes and the ringing in her ears turned into a buzzing she felt a moment of relief when the rhythm was broken momentarily. Seeing that it was about to swipe at her Ruby stood up on her shaken legs just in time for the claw to slam into her chest. Throwing her a good distance from her team as the monster turned its attention to Weiss finding her completely unaware of its approach.

Ruby was just standing back up when she saw what was about to happen with Weiss completely focused on her target. She could feel her aura beginning to strain as she focused what little she had left for a mad dash towards her partner. As the Deathstalker swiped at Weiss' back a gust of petals carried her out of the way of the attack. Ruby's vision began to darken as she felt her body beginning to tip forward.

Weiss took notice of her partner's unsteadiness and caught her before she could hit the ground. Laying Ruby down Weiss noticed her hiss in pain and moved her slightly to find a gash running down her cape and into her back. She couldn't see it because of the clothing, but Weiss knew that Ruby's spine would have been damaged in the attack.

"Ruby are you alright?"

"I'm fine Weiss," she brought her hand to her mouth and coughed with some blood spilling over her fingers, "perfectly fine."

"Just give me a minute. I can fix this." Weiss fumbled through her pouch looking for anything to help stop the blood from exiting Ruby's body.

"Weiss go help Blake and Yang. I can keep the Grimm distracted long enough for you three to cull your group before taking care of mine." Ruby said as she tried to get up finding her legs unresponsive.

"Ruby, can you walk?" Fear began to grip Weiss at the possibility of her friend's entire life ruined just to take a hit she failed to see coming.

"Weiss I need you to go help Yang and Blake. As your leader I'm telling you to leave me and regroup with them."

"I can't leave you to die. I refuse to let my mistake be your end." Weiss brought her gloved right hand behind Ruby in an attempt to carry her when she felt just how severe the damage actually was.

Weiss felt a familiar chill creep up her arms as she looked down at her gloves. Each one now had some of Ruby's blood on it and she could almost make out a pattern beginning to appear on the gloves as the blood spread over them. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a red skull beginning to take shape in front of her before falling apart into a red mist.

* * *

Weiss' eyes opened to the bright morning sun blinding her as she stood atop some creaking structure. As her senses began to come back she could hear cheering of some kind thundering from just below her. Looking out she saw hundreds of people cheering with the crowd extending down the streets and spilling into the alleyways. She could even see some children in the crowd, some being held on the shoulders of adults to get a better view of what was about to take place. The platform she stood on was constructed of wood and was fairly high up allowing the entire town to see her.

She could barely remember what she was doing before being stood atop the platform when she saw the blood stains that surrounding a wooden block with a crescent indent carved into it. A pit began to form in her stomach at the thought of what had occurred just a few feet from her. The blood was still wet and was seeping between the cracks in the planks of wood when a sudden creaking noise caused her to turn around.

A man dressed in all a white garb with a chain wrapped around his hand to make sure his grip wasn't lost on it. The clothing was very elegant with a decorative pattern being used in the stitching of the robe and even the leather used around the arms seemed to have a design imprinted onto them. She immediately stepped back to get out of his way as he yanked on the chain causing the woman it was attached to stumble. With a second tug she stood back up and followed the man to the wooden block. Kicking her back leg he made her kneel with her neck forced into the indent.

"We gather here today to witness the execution of a Vileblood. One who has partaken in forbidden blood and gone against the teachings of the Healing Church. These monsters threaten the stability of the church and wish to bring their corruption to each and every one of you. For this she is to be beheaded and her remains burned to ash." With his speech done he turned to Weiss expectedly.

She felt a heavy weight appear in her right hand and looked down to see she was now wielding a silver sword. Unlike her usual weaponry this one appeared dull with nicks towards the tip and was stained with the blood of its previous victims. Looking back at the man she realized what she was to do.

Her pace was slow as she began walking towards the woman the sword still by her side. With each step she could feel her heart thrashing against her chest in what felt like an attempt to leave her. The drumming in her ears that refused to calm, like drums signaling the beginning of war. Reaching the chopping block her hand was numb from the amount of strength she was using to grip the hilt of her sword.

"I'm so sorry." Weiss said, looking down at the girl finding her barely older than herself.

"Then make it quick." The girl said spitefully towards her executioner.

Weiss slowly brought her sword up towards the sky. The sun catching the blade as the crowd erupted in excitement for what was to come. Putting her right foot forward she took one last breath to steady herself.

The crowd screamed in terror as Weiss plunged the sword through the man's chest. Blood erupting out the other side along with the blade that refused to come loose as she tried to free it. She barely had time to register his fist connecting with her face throwing her to the ground. The once pure white garb was now slowly turning red as it soaked in the blood.

"How dare you betray our order." He coughed as he drew his own sword.

"I refuse to let you kill someone for going against your beliefs." Weiss said standing back up to face the man.

"You'd side with the Vilebloods, beings less than human?"

"That and much more if it meant putting a stop to these killings."

Before Weiss could even fight the man an arrow pierced her left leg causing her to fall to the ground. She couldn't feel her aura and the pain from the injury was sharp as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. Trying to stand up she found the pain from the arrow to be unbearable causing her to fall back down.

The man turned to the crowd who was engrossed with the events transpiring before them. Slowly their previous attitudes returned once the person who interrupted the execution was subdued. They began calling out for the blood of both woman to be spilled across the platform. Eager to appease them, the man held his sword up as they began to cheer. In one swift motion the blade descended upon Weiss' neck.

* * *

Some of the Grimm turned to look at the sudden source of hate, spite, anger, and sadness that was billowing from one individual. Even managing to pull away some Grimm who were about to go after some the prey directly in front of them. They found the source to be a girl wearing a white dress with a rapier at her feet along with a dying Huntress. As they approached her a single white glyph erupted in front of her that began to fluctuate wildly.

In her right hand a silver liquid started to pool as it slowly rose up in an attempt to form something. The liquid began to take the shape of a human skull with the dome resting in her palm. With anger etched across her face she brought the skull in front of her and placed both hands on either side. With a small burst of strength the skull shattered into dust as the Glyph shrunk into a small focused circle no more than a meter across.

A phantom began to rise from the glyph transparent in nature and glowing a dark crimson. His sheathed sword and odd looking double barreled pistol were strapped to his side as his hands hovered inches away from them. He had the appearance of a knight with a stylized metal helmet atop his head that lacked any slits for his eyes. The gauntlets and leggings had the same pattern as the helm and seemed to have been crafted out of the same material to form a matching set. The only thing out of place on the man was his buttoned jacket which had a cape composed of crow feathers.

Weiss picked her rapier back up off the ground and got into her usual stance, getting ready to charge forward. Bringing her head up to stare at the Grimm as she rolled her shoulders back and placed her right foot forward. She slowed her breathing before giving her declaration.

"Stay away from my friend."

* * *

**Beta Reader: 5 Coloured Walker**

**The Healing Church is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a haunted and or cursed Healing Church tool. Although not mandatory the Healing Church advises all users to never apply their soul to said objects. Doing so may result in hallucinations, internal hemorrhaging, headaches, insanity, external hemorrhaging, dry eyes, and communion with the dead. If any of these symptoms persist please visit your nearest church to be experimented, I mean helped. We will definitely help you and not perform any inhuman torture/modifications on you just to further our already limited knowledge.**

**Originally when I was first making this story Weiss was going to be able to use arcane effectively due to her glyphs being so multifunctional. Figured if they could cast hast they could stabilize a portal into the ether and afterlife, but lo and behold season 3 comes around and she has summoning as a mainstay of her semblance. Besides I felt that if Weiss had access to their vengeful souls she could summon them without the whole 'must be killed by you to be called upon' thing her semblance seems to use.  
**


	22. Among Gods

**So RWBY has been getting pretty dark lately. At this rate they might even become darker then my story by the end of season with how things are shaping up over in the canon. Then we have Roosterteeth in general who has gotten really good at making me sympathize with certain characters, followed by something really shitty happening to said character. Heck, in the latest season of RvB I cried when [REDACTED] went and [REDACTED] so that [REDACTED] could [REDACTED]. **

**Also there's been a sudden increase in RWBY/Bloodborne fanart, that increase being 4 pieces over the last week compared to the nothing we had over the previous nine months. I don't expect there will be to many more popping up, but it's nice to see them since the combination rarely happens.  
**

**Hope everyone had a happy new years celebration. Now if you'd follow me you can see what the old pantheons were built for.  
**

* * *

The Phantom held up a small bone in its left hand that let off a soft glow before he put it back in his pouch and drew his weapons. Walking towards the scorpions he would occasionally vanish into mist and reappear a few feet closer to them. When the scorpion tried to strike him its claw passed through the mist he left behind. With a flash of his blade the arm was severed and two bullets slammed into the monster's head. Each hit at the same time delivering enough force to cause the Grimm to recoil.

Sheathing his sword he lowered his stance and kept his grip on the handle of the sword. With the tension building in his arms like a coiled snake waiting to strike. The Deathstalker charged forward intent on impaling the Hunter before it would trample his body. Bringing its tail down the Grimm saw a red flash along with its stinger flying through the air. Bringing its attention back to the man the monster could only feel the blade cutting through its carapace covered head as if it were made of paper. The strike cleaved through the Grimm and smashed into the ground as the blade erupted with a splash of blood.

Completely ignoring its dead brethren the remaining Deathstalker was keen on claiming what the others could not and ran towards the lone white Huntress. With a wave of her rapier 6 red projectiles shot forward like a set of shooting stars with each one finding their mark as they exploded into a red mist. Before it could shake off the blows and continue towards her, Weiss continued to fire volley after volley until a screen of red mist blocked its view.

The Grimm began to flail its claw and tail around instinctively knowing what was likely to follow such an event. Each time the claw struck the ground a flurry of dirt and rock would be thrown outward as the stinger would stab around the impact zone in search of fallen prey. In frustration over not finding its prey after so long it ran out of the mist towards the Huntress. Bursting out of the mist the Hunter was stood in front of the cloud patiently waiting with his sword sheathed. With a flash of red his katana was drawn and the strike seemed to reach further than the blade should have allowed before he was sheathing it again.

The scorpion had a single slash running diagonally across the face that seemed to go a full foot back into its flesh. Without even a whimper it toppled over dead as the phantom returned to his summoner. Walking up to Weiss he got down on one knee and placed his left hand over his chest as he bowed his head. The gesture shocked Weiss at how the man was bowing before her like one would a queen or leader. Out of respect she gave him a curtsy as his body began to dissolve into a mist now that his task was completed.

Weiss was snapped back to reality when she saw Ruby bleeding out at her feet. Taking her hands she tried to apply pressure to the wounds to keep her friend alive. The occasional grunt of pain confirming that she was still alive for the moment.

Seeing that the wave of Grimm had let up Blake and Yang quickly ran over to them to see how they fared. Getting closer they saw Ruby lying on the ground with a crying Weiss kneeling over her. Yang sprinted ahead seeing that Weiss' gloves were covered in blood as she continued to press into Ruby's back. A look of horror began to form across her face as she saw the blood pooling around her little sister.

"Ruby, everything is going to be fine. We just need to get you to the hospital and they can patch you up." Yang said in fake confidence trying to ease the worry her sister would be going through.

"Yang," Ruby weakly stated, "Please don't leave me."

They had never seen their leader so weak before, so hurt. The face that would always have a smile over it was now one of a pained grimace. Their own mortality finally being shown before them as Ruby was slowly fading. Blake had trouble looking at her leader as the youngest of their team, the kindest, was going to be unjustly taken from this world.

"Why did it have to be you? I've done so many wrong things with my life. My actions have led to the deaths of others, so why is it you and not me?" Blake begged wanting something to answer back.

"Blake, don't worry," Ruby tried consoling her, "I couldn't ask for anything more than having all of you here with me." The comforting sight of friends brought a smile to her face in contrast to the loneliness she felt in the alley.

"You can't die Ruby." Yang sobbed as her sister's skin began to pale.

"Hunters can't die Yang. Didn't Dunstan tell you that?" Ruby asked with her voice failing as her body began to turn transparent. Weiss' hand phased through Ruby as her body faded into a pale white mist. She began franticly trying to feel for Ruby's body in hope that she was hallucinating only for her hand to touch the earth.

"Why isn't she here? Why is she gone?" Weiss cried seeing that her friend had vanished before them.

"No body to bury or blood to infect others. The best way to keep others safe and prevent enemies from learning anything from your body." Blake said sadly seeing the mist beginning to dissipate and with it the last reminder that Ruby was ever with them.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked still staring at the spot where her sister had been.

"Minerals, foliage, food, markings, all things that could lead back to your friends or place of training. Methods that prefer secrecy over tradition. No wonder all those gravestones were stacked atop one another without any burial mounds." Blake thought back to Dunstan's home finally understanding that the stones stood as reminders for those who had left since there were never any bodies to recover.

"She deserved to have a proper burial, not whatever this was." Yang said, still having trouble accepting that they wouldn't get to bury her sister.

"We need to calm down Yang." Blake suggested seeing just how wracked the team was with emotion.

"You do not get to tell me to calm down. I've lost so much already and now I've lost my own sister because I wasn't good enough to be there for her."

"All you're accomplishing right now is drawing more Grimm to our location. We won't be able to hold on if you start drawing the Grimm away from the others."

"Who put you in charge?" Yang yelled in anger at Blake.

"Ruby did! And I don't have the ability or skills to watch all your backs like she could. I'll never be as good as Ruby was in leading so I'll need your and Weiss' help to make it through this." They all began to realize they had no experience leading and lacked the training courses most team leaders went through while at Beacon.

"We fight," Yang started holding her hand out between the others.

"We survive," Blake added placing her hand atop Yang's.

"We remember," Weiss finished as she looked over at where Ruby had been lying.

As they removed their hands they saw the Grimm starting to swarm over the edge with some black arachnid like Grimm about the size of a small car leading the charge. Each one had bones covering the ends of their legs along with their heads and torsos. The fangs would occasionally drip green ooze that would melt the grass beneath them.

"Blake, if we don't make it out of this I want to say I'm sorry for everything I said about the faunas being evil or degenerates." Weiss placed her hand on Blake's shoulder in confidence.

"When we get out of this we can talk about it more."

"If you two are done flirting I think I found somethings to take my anger out on." The stakes were pulled back as the components began to hiss from the increased heat being applied to the weapons.

"Why must you always be such a brute when it comes to these matters?"

"In case you couldn't tell Weiss, I'm not in the mood for elegant and precise. I'm going to be angry and oh so very vengeful." Flames began rolling off her hair with the embers burning the ground around her.

"Just don't hurt yourself Yang. We all need to make it out of this for Ruby."

"No need to worry there. I can't afford for some Grimm to get the better of me, especially when there's so much I have to do." Yang said, finally running forward to meet the Grimm.

"Think you can get your friend back here?" Blake asked hoping to at least offset the number's advantage of the Grimm.

"Buy me some time. I'm not exactly sure how easy it will be to pull him back out here." Weiss said as she summoned another glyph in an attempt to bring back the phantom.

"I have you covered, just focus on your summoning." Blake stood between Weiss and the Grimm that had ran past Yang.

With katana in hand she struck down the first Grimm that approached with a single powerful strike. Each attack was like a river pushing forward against the Grimm, each step used to advance and give power to her blows. An endless dance she was performing while her instincts yelled at her to run away and abandon her position.

Weiss continued to pour her aura into her gloves as red wisps began to hover around her. The red smoke would occasionally fade to reveal a skull at the core of the wisps before they were hidden behind the cover. Holding out her hand a silver skull took shape while the wisps circled furiously. Crushing it between her hands the wisps slammed into the Glyph turning it red as it spun rapidly on the ground. Feeling the aura drain from her she watched as the red phantom began to rise out of the ground.

Standing up the phantom looked over the battle happening in front of it and turned back to his summoner finding her clutching at her own chest in pain. Weiss pointed her rapier towards the battle as she gasped for air trying to ease whatever was paining her. Seeing the order he charged into the battle and began carving out a swath of Grimm.

Blake saw Grimm falling rapidly as the Phantom cut his way into the circle. Each swipe of his blade making quick work of anything it touched. Blake couldn't help but marvel at how well he handled the same weapon she was wielding. If Blake considered herself on par with a trained operative then he was on a completely other plane. The way he moved with the blade seemed to be as natural to him as breathing.

The flow of combat only shifting away from when they retreated from a hail of webbing being cast over them. Hitting the ground and catching some of the other Grimm they noticed the web begin to dissolve into whatever it touched. The webbing hissing as the ground melted and the Grimm howled at having their bodies being eaten away at.

The arachnids began to crawl over the bodies of their now dead comrades with abandon towards Blake. The armored bones at the end of each spider's leg seemed to hold up against the webbing while the other Grimm formed a circle around the edge not wanting to face the same fate of those who were caught underneath.

Blake took caution with each step to avoid getting caught on the webbing while the Phantom dashed over to the spiders. Passing her aura through the blade Blake swung the sword creating a wave that shot past the phantom knocking three spiders into the air. Taking the opportunity he sheathed the katana and drew the weapon which now had a blade of blood extending three feet past the original length letting him strike at the falling adversaries.

Blake got ready to launch another barrage when four Grimm were thrown into the ring causing them to get tangled in the web and begin slowly dissolving. Looking around she saw Yang leaping to her side to avoid the swarm that stopped at the edge of the arena.

"Still think we can do this?" Yang asked as the stake driver blasted through one the Grimm's skulls.

"It's just a matter of time now. All we have to do is keep going and eventually we'll clear the area."

"I'm surprised none of them have made a break for Beacon yet."

"Why would they when we're all feeling the way we are. We're the perfect distraction, probably even pulling some Grimm away from the other teams." Blake said as even the rush of combat failed to bury her emotions.

"They will all pay for what happened." Embers began to pool around Yang as her anger started to build.

"Yang I know how mad you are, but you"- an explosion erupted from near the CCT lighting up the sky- "oh god."

The fury building in Yang was tossed away for fear when she saw the flames almost reaching halfway up the tower. The building seemed fine from the distance, but she took notice that some of the exterior was crumbling off. The tower wasn't falling though, it was just scarred and she worried over what could possibly have caused such a thing to happen.

"We finish up here then investigate, agreed?" Blake asked as she held her katana at the ready.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Well good news is I don't think any of you are infected." Dunstan said finishing up his examination on the last blood sample.

"Infected? Is there something going around?" Most of the patients began to nervously shift at the mention of disease.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over. Beacon is the safest location at the moment with a staff of Huntsman and Huntresses. For now you can return to the atrium while we wait for my partner to return with transport." Dunstan began walking back towards the exit when the door was thrown open.

One white fang soldier with a half broken mask walked into the room momentarily before a cane was stabbed through his chest tackling him back through the doorway. The sound of flesh being pierced with steel was heard repeatedly until Dunstan stepped back out covered in blood. Blood dripping off his coat as he dusted off his shoulders in an attempt to remove some of the liquid. Looking out he saw the crowd panicking at the thought of being attacked.

"Everything is under control people. I'm going back up top and I need you to barricade this door. No matter who is yelling from the other side do not open it unless they're named Oobleck or Dunstan." Removing himself from the situation Dunstan could see a few people in the crowd ready to take action the moment he turned away.

Walking up the stairs Dunstan saw a few more soldiers running down them with a look of fear on their faces. Realizing the man he just killed probably wasn't infected he berated himself mentally for the mistake. Continuing forward one of the men saw Dunstan and aimed his weapon at the Hunter. Before he could pull the trigger a wolf like beast tore into one of his partners eliciting a scream.

Rapidly turning to face the beast the soldier unloaded his gun into the monster to no effect. Each shot hammered against the beast's hide only for the clip to run empty in the end leaving the monster to dig its claws into the man. Tearing away at the already dead body and splashing blood along the walls with each strike.

"Just so you know I'm doing this because one of your brothers really pissed me off." Dunstan took a course piece of paper and ran it across his blade as if he were striking a match.

In an instant the blade was shrouded in flames and was lighting the stairway. Taking notice of the flames the Beast leaped towards Dunstan with its claws ready to tear into the man. Stepping back he swung his cane as it separated into a whip giving him ample reach to pick apart the beast. Each strike would ignite the beast and increase the flame that was eating away at the flesh. Without being able to press forward the beast could only hold out a hand in a vague attempt to stop the blows.

After the fourth strike it fell to the ground dead from either the whip carving away its flesh or the flames finally snuffing out the beast's life. Pressing his cane into the ground the whip reverted back into a blade and he continued forward using the light from his weapon. Reaching the top he noticed that the door had been blown off its hinges in some attempt to gain entrance. Before he could investigate the door further some bullets blasted through the entryway.

"Think we got it?" One of the masked men asked.

"Do you see a dead body bleeding out in front of us? No, we didn't get it." Another answered as their footsteps began to approach Dunstan.

"I do not wish to fight you. I advise you turn your arms towards the more immediate threat." Dunstan shouted from behind cover.

"Who are you and what happened to the men who went in there?"

"I'm just a Hunter who's taken up teaching. As for your friends they've unfortunately died from a beast."

"It's too bad you have to die here, but orders are orders." With that a cylindrical device landed beside Dunstan.

The explosion shook the roof as the soldiers all kept their weapons trained on the smoke cloud expecting the man to emerge ready to fight. As the smoke began to clear the leader signaled for two of his men to approach the door in search of the Hunter. They got ready to rush through the door when a transparent cane was thrust through one of their necks. Trying to turn around and face their assailant they could see the transparent body of the hunter.

Without giving him a chance to respond Dunstan kicked the body off his cane and into the other and brought his cane up for one final downwards stab only for a bullet to nail his shoulder. Seeing that the other soldiers were immobilized from fear or shock Dunstan dashed towards the leader of the group. The leader continued to open fire with his rifle as some of his men began to stir from their daze.

The primal fear that the Hunter invoked in others wasn't something any of them had trained for. All their battles and skirmishes with SDC security couldn't have prepared them for the thing in front of them. It was apathetic about their entire existence until they had attacked it. The sensation was alien, like something much greater than them had just turned its gaze towards them making them realize how insignificant in the world they were.

Out of fear they instinctively began to fire at the Hunter who continued to dash towards them. Seemingly avoiding each bullet until he was within striking distance of the group. Dunstan dragged another paper across his cane this time coating it in a shower of sparks. With lightning dancing across his blade he began working through the group knowing they couldn't open fire in fear of hitting their comrades. A few managed to pull out their swords or knives, but each blocked blow would just electrocute them instead of having the blade run through them.

"What are you?" The leader screamed watching his men get slaughtered before him.

"I've been called everything from doctor to murderer though I take up the mantle of Hunter again tonight. Tell me, what do you see?" Dunstan asked having almost never had the opportunity to converse with his enemies before.

"Demon." Was all the man could say as looked into Dunstan's eyes seeing something swimming deep within the darkness of his pupil.

Bringing his cane up he ended the fight wondering about the possible factions the soldiers could have belonged to. Dunstan was about to begin examining the bodies when a gust of wind began to whip around the landing pad. Looking up he saw the whale of a transport craft holding position overhead with four bullheads surrounding it.

"I brought the transport!" Oobleck yelled as his bullhead descended towards the landing pad.

"I can see that!" Dunstan yelled back as the roar of the engine was just beginning to calm after it had landed.

Oobleck stepped out of the bullhead and saw the gore that lay atop the roof, "what happened here?"

"A group of soldiers blasted the door open and let in one of the beasts. Sadly once I introduced myself they opened fire." Dunstan saw Oobleck look at the masks as his eyes switched between disappointment and anger.

"The White Fang has truly fallen if they are raiding shelters now. I had hoped they would have enough of a conscious to keep civilians out of this, but it seems nothing is safe." Oobleck finished as Dunstan walked past him and into the bullhead.

"I'm going on ahead then. Best I leave before I cause another incident." Dunstan tapped the pilot's shoulder motioning for him to head back to Beacon.

The flight back was mostly uneventful for Dunstan. Looking out he could see bodies beginning to fill the streets along with some of those flying beasts' bodies littering the roofs. The escorts definitely did a fine job of clearing the sky of hostiles allowing them an easy flight back to Beacon. Looking down at the now damaged city Dunstan felt sad at having never visited it when everything was operational.

Flying into the docks the Bullhead was about to land when an explosion lit up the sky. Looking for the source both the pilot and Dunstan could easily see the flames and smoke billowing up around the CCT. Without hesitation the pilot steered towards the tower to get a better view on what was happening around the superstructure.

* * *

Ruby was back in the gardens without a single injury on her body. Standing up she took a few cautious steps feeling that she could move just as well as when she woke up that morning. Pulling out Crescent Rose she started making her way back to her team as fast as she could. The world began to pass by at blurring speeds until a white beam of light passed in front of her in an attempt to hit her.

Leaping back Ruby covered her ears as the buzzing noise it was emitting almost deafened her. The ground that the laser tore across was actually fine and appeared to be undamaged for the moment. Ruby was about to step forward when an explosion began to trail along the same path as the beam quickly pressing towards her. Dodging to the side she let the explosion rush past her and continue down the street until it came to a sudden stop.

Turning her head up towards the tower Ruby felt sick looking at the being that was hanging off the building staring down at her. The seven arms were bent at awkward angles as the feet curled like fists crushing some of the tower's exterior casing. Each hand had six clawed fingers sticking out of them that could easily impale or crush a Huntress of her size. She could feel it staring at her from behind the cage like structure of bone and flesh that seemed to surround and protect its head.

She began leaping around in front of the tower firing away at the unimaginable horror that was clinging to the structure. Each shot was accompanied by a small burst of blood letting her know that the being did indeed bleed. With it being so high up she could only pelt away at it unless she wanted to try throwing herself at it with her weapon.

Annoyed with the pest that had been trying to injure it, the Amygdala finally descended the tower to confront the girl. Once it reached the ground it stood on two legs and hunched over Ruby as if she were an insect. A single swipe of the hand nearly had enough force to throw Ruby through the air with the gust of wind it left in its wake.

Standing her ground Ruby took the challenge and fired one last shot at the being which finally provoked it into truly fighting back. Moving at speeds unprecedented for something so large it slammed two hands into the ground trying to squish Ruby in one move. Pulling the arms back it saw petals falling were the bloody smear of the Hunter should have been and immediately brought one of the arms around to cover its head as Ruby tried to pierce the protective cage.

She fired off a shot to get away from the arm coming around to slap her off the head. The bullet went through the gaps in the cage and seemed to actually injure the being causing it to bring up two hands in an effort to cradle its own head as if in pain. Seeing the opportunity Ruby began to fire away at the head hoping to slip some bullets past the protective guard and cause some damage to the being.

Ruby was reloading her gun when she saw eyes beginning to bulge out of the interior of the cage. The sheer amount of eyes looking in so many different directions gave it complete coverage of everything in front of it. Just as Ruby was about to move, the same beam erupted from the center of its head and began zigzagging towards her.

As she ran from the laser she noticed the beam following her every step with terrifying accuracy along with the explosion happening almost instantly wherever the beam touched. She could feel the heat from the explosion beginning to near her with each passing second and having to avoid the shrapnel was preventing Ruby from pulling out all the stops.

Deciding to go on the offensive Ruby launched herself towards the being with her weapon as the laser phased right through her causing no harm. Away from the explosive ground she fired another bullet forcing her to move even faster as she brought her scythe back. Passing the head midair Ruby landed behind it as part of the protective cage began to slip from the rest of it. Like an exposed brain Ruby could now see the squishy interior that was normally protected by the shell.

As it screamed out in pain Ruby devised a rather cruel plan to bring the monster down. Propelling herself towards the head again it tried to swat her away only for Ruby to leap up the arm and use it as a platform to have a better shot at her objective. Bounding off the arm she collapsed her scythe and tucked herself into a ball before landing inside its cage.

Drawing her gun Ruby pressed the barrel against what was housed inside and began firing away at it. Each bullet would elicit either a flail or scream from the being reassuring Ruby that she was hurting it. The unbearable pain from each shot brought the being to press its hands on the side of its head and begin pressing. Ruby could hear the bones creaking from the stress, but continued to fire away now that her exit was blocked by one of the hands.

The race felt like minutes to Ruby as she tried to outpace the monster's own self destruction. Her arms turning heavy with each pull of the bolt and her heart pounding from excitement. She was about to load in another magazine when her world went askew and she felt the ground rushing to meet her. The sudden stop from hitting the ground threw Ruby from her position and against the cage. Climbing out of the head she was greeted with the sight of a Bullhead landing.

"I leave for 30 minutes and a Great One decides it would be an amazing idea to set up shop in Beacon. Wonder how it even got here in the first place." Dunstan remarked as he saw the dead Amygdala laying before him.

"He wasn't that tough." Ruby said, using her weapon as support while trying to catch her breath.

"A+ for creativity when it came to killing that Amygdala. Hopefully there aren't any in the city."

"There are more of those things?" Ruby said exasperated over the thought of having to face multiple of them at once.

"Those are the most common Great Ones I can think of. They were worshipped by the church as beings of a higher power so they were quite abundant around the city. Didn't actually expect any to show up here though. Wonder if there's something like Rom down in the city?"

"A what?" Ruby asked trying to imagine what could be more disturbing than what she just fought.

"Giant spider thing that was holding back the blood moon in Yharnam. Thinking back it probably wasn't the smartest idea to kill him. I mean he didn't even want to fight me initially I just saw a horrid spider and decided to attack it. Not my proudest moment as a Hunter, but it all worked out."

"Oh No!" Ruby yelled looking down the path leading towards the storage building, "They're in danger."

"Who's in danger?" Dunstan asked wondering just what could have suddenly set Ruby off.

"My team, we were in a fight when I died. They're still fighting and down a member since I'm not with them."

"Come on, we can take the bullhead. Worst case scenario we pull them out with it and get more reinforcements." Dunstan said as he stepped into the vehicle with Ruby following suit.

"Got a plan for dealing with a horde of Grimm?"

"I've got my whip for culling large groups and you have your scythe so I'd say we're prepared."

The Bullhead came over the building and they could see the swarm of Grimm that were encircling the team. Blake was killing the Grimm with strong quick swipes of her blade aiming for vital points before moving onto the next target. Yang was tearing through anything that got close and seemed to be pushed along the edges of the circle while a stranger was simply striking down anything that got near.

Ruby began frantically looking for Weiss and spotted her far away from the team trying to hold off a small group of Grimm by herself. The Beowolves would attack in waves knowing the Huntress couldn't deal with all of them at once otherwise she'd leave her back open to the others in waiting. She starting to run out of breath and the occasional scratches she suffered were beginning to add up against her aura.

Weiss saw a black flicker out of the corner of her eye and braced for another strike to her back only for the sound of a blade whistling through the air to grace her instead. Turning around she saw the back of a red cloaked individual. They were wielding a large scythe in their hands with a familiar red color scheme. When the hood was pulled back Weiss saw the cheery smile of her leader and silver eyes staring back at her.

Weiss couldn't find words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Joy couldn't describe a fraction of what she felt at her leader's return from the dead. Whether a hallucination or miracle she let a smile form on her face as Ruby protected her back, letting her focus on the Grimm in front of her.

"Got your back Weiss."

"And I have yours."

* * *

**Beta: 5 Coloured Walker**

**And that's how you cheese the Amygdala fight in 3 easy to follow steps. I hope this guide has been useful to those of you who can perform epic acrobatic feats. As for the exact size of an Amygdala's head being off call it artistic license so that the final fight could play out. Besides I'm kind of bored of things being killed in the normal hack and slash ways. In RWBY they get so creative when it comes to taking down bigger foes or teams so I figured I'd try to keep things interesting with how someone so agile would take on a boss from Bloodborne. We'll probably be getting into what Cinder's game plan was before everything went to hell next chapter so there's that to look forward to.  
**

**Until next time.  
**


	23. Corrupted Oath

**I'm starting to wonder just how well this story will hold up in the future for new readers, besides the atrocious first chapter you all had to get through to get here. I mean, the last 6 chapters were released ever other Saturday night before that weeks RWBY Episode was released to nonsponsors. In the long run a few things in this story even managed to parallel RWBY, which was always fun to see happen. Even my fears of creating certain character deaths in my story started to vanish once RWBY started getting darker making it feel all the more appropriate to go ahead with some of my plans. The fact that the villains are completely irredeemable piles of garbage that would repeatedly stab a puppy if it meant furthering their goal did make some of my choices a hundred times easier though.  
**

**With my rambling over with for now, why don't you enjoy the read below.**

* * *

"Only 5 of the bases are responding to our signal Cinder." Emerald said as she turned away from the radio receiver.

"We've lost over two thirds of our fighting force in the span of 3 hours along with most of our outposts going dark. The civilians of Vale have suffered too many casualties along with attacks from a third party making it impossible to rally a sizable number of them now. This operation is a loss as it stands. We retreat and recoup our losses. After all, there will be plenty of other opportunities now that the kingdoms have been thrown into chaos." Cinder looked out the window at the growing flames that were spreading through the city.

"After all we've done we're just going to leave? Mercury died so we could get this far."

"I know when a situation is lost and Vale will be gone come tomorrow. Atlas' main fleet lies above us meaning Mistral and Vacuo should be sending their armies to Atlas to end the war before it starts. Atlas can hold off two kingdoms even without their fleet, the two armies will break themselves against the walls in a pathetic attempt to save the world."

"Understood Cinder, I'll begin making preparations for our departure."

"Before you go Emerald could you take care of our guest?" Cinder said as she descended down the stairs.

"With pleasure." Drawing her revolvers, Emerald trained them on the door and fired away. Each shot would leave cannon sized holes in the wooded frame along with what sounded like steel closing against her bullets.

Two blades crossed over the door as it was kicked in throwing the debris through the room. Stepping through the door was a man clad in a black cloak with a dagger in each of his hands. He would toss one into the air letting it spin before catching the blade again to repeat the process in the other hand. Emerald eye's naturally followed one of the blades due to the steady repetition of the act only to have three knives thrown at her.

Hitting the knives aside with the barrel of her revolvers the man closed the distance as her weapons were pointed away from him. Emerald was forced to start using the curved blades underneath the barrels of her weapon to deflect his strikes. The man matched her step for step keeping within a foot of her to lockdown any of her possible counters.

Tired of this dance Emerald used her ace causing the man to panic at her vanishing. As he frantically searched the room with his eyes frozen in fear of stepping into a trap she slowly brought her weapon up in preparation of landing the decisive blow. Either from instinct of luck he leaped back as the blade passed in front of his face letting him feel the breeze coming off of the weapon.

Reaching into his jacket he threw out a wave of knives hoping to catch the girl with one to reveal her position. Unfortunately the blades all continued on until they hit the walls failing to find their intended mark. Before he could think of another plan six round slammed into his chest nearly throwing him back as Emerald vanished before him again. With both blades he struck at the air In front of himself feeling them clash against another's blade.

The illusion dispelling, he saw Emerald blocking his current attack with an annoyed look on her face. Getting into a low fighting stance he was ready to spring into the battle as Emerald mirrored him. Dashing forward his daggers sliced through Emerald as if she were air only for a familiar pair of green blades to cross his back.

"You really shouldn't have come here." Emerald mocked as the man looked around the room still unsure of where she might actually be.

"This city will be purged just as you will."

A flash of light exploded from the throwing knives around the room engulfing the walls in blue flames. Emerald was about to finish him off when a hand shot through his back and out his chest. With a flicker the flames died out while the cloaked man was lifted into the air before being thrown to the ground. Without even a gasp he died as the blood poured out of the wound onto the floor. Wiping his hand clean with a handkerchief Floes tossed the now bloody cloth atop the body.

"Didn't expect the cleaners from the Order to organize themselves so quickly."

"Everything is ruined now because of you. Why are you here?" Emerald seethed with anger looking at the man who ruined years of preparation.

"I'm just hunting down one of the many hounds making their way through the city. Can't have them thinning the beasts so early into the night before the moon's grand premiere."

"Then you won't mind this." Emerald focused on Floes for a moment in an attempt to use her semblance only for her head to feel like it was being split open from the inside.

Several shards of glass flew across the room and embedded themselves into Floes chest, "Step away from my pawn."

"I wasn't going to kill her, besides do you really think you can stop me?" He threw out his arms showing his lack of care for defense and self-preservation.

"You set me back quite a ways with what you're doing. Even Vale won't be able to recover from this after the Grimm successfully breach the kingdom's defenses. You've been busy if you managed to get to so many of my bases."

"You'll find we're quite good when it comes to multitasking. After all there's only so much you can do with one body, think of how much more productive you'd be if you had ten, a hundred, or a thousand. I may be a little disjointed at the moment, but it's only a matter of time before I pull myself back together." Floes said as he pulled one of the shards out of his chest letting it fall to the ground as Emerald clutched at her head in pain.

"Why does it hurt?" She begged as she began curling into a ball out of response to the continued pain that stabbed at her head.

"You shouldn't try messing with someone's mind when you don't know what it's connected to. You'll end up getting more than you bargained for. All that's left is Patch and I can finally start the show." Floes stated as another glass shard fell from his chest.

"You think that you can take an entire island that houses a combat school by yourself?" Cinder mocked knowing that even if he did have numbers on his side the lack of aura each of his puppets held meant they were little more than paper to most Huntsman.

"You think I'm scared of the Huntsman and Huntresses," Floes began cackling at the thought, "The only thing that scared me died out long before your time. When the power of the soul was something thought to be of pure fantasy and fairy tale. Immortal monsters that ran into battle without a care for their own body letting claws and teeth tear them to shreds before returning to fight again. Beings that would return from the dead no matter how many time they were killed to seek vengeance upon their killer."

"If they were immortal then how did they go extinct?" Cinder asked curious to what could destroy such beings.

"Perhaps immortal wasn't the correct term to use. They aged while out fighting the scourge and the destruction of their sanctuary prevented them from using their ability to resurrect. All I had to do was wait for the perfect moment to begin. Sure the moon breaking set me back awhile, but when you have nothing but time you start to lose track of it." Floes slumped against the wall finding his body began to fail him.

"Then you'll be happy to hear that Emerald came across one of your Hunters." Cinder finished as she threw a shard through his head.

Emerald was trying to stand up when Cinder walked past her, "Thanks."

"Come along Emerald we're leaving Vale." Emerald felt slightly dejected, but followed cinder out into the City.

* * *

"Dunstan go help the others I got this covered." Ruby said while cutting down another Beowolf.

"Don't go dying again. I'm unsure how much more your team could possibly take." Dunstan Remarked seeing the emotions that ran across Weiss at meeting her leader.

"No worries here. I don't plan on dying again anytime soon."

"You better not Ruby." Weiss said as she stabbed a Grimm through the head with her rapier.

Dunstan's cane turned into a whip as he began making his way into the battlefield Yang and Blake were fighting in. They seemed to be holding their own with relative ease even without their usual weaponry. Yang shattering any armor the Grimm had and Blake cutting away at anything the brawler exposed with precision. The tactic reminded him of how Hunters operating in pairs would often compensate for the other's weakness allowing them to take down prey that would usually be too much for either to handle.

Looking around Dunstan couldn't find the stranger though he heard him cutting away at the Grimm in the distance accompanied by the howls. Yang and Blake began to notice their Arena slowly getting smaller as the Grimm started to compress the circle around them. The webbing at their feet was starting to disintegrate as the fighting continued allowing them more movement at the cost of others joining the fight.

"Why do you have my weapons?" Dunstan asked as he joined the two in the center.

"I thought it would go great with my clothes." Yang joked as the stake driver smashed another skull.

"Honestly we needed the weapons since we can't get to ours." Blake said as she used the blade to block a Beowolf's claws.

"As long as you don't transform the weapon you should be fine. While the weapon isn't haunted it is just as dangerous with what it feeds off of."

"What would happen if the weapon transformed?" Blake asked worried about the harm it could bring.

"It feeds off the user's very essence until either you turn the blade back or you run empty."

"And when you run empty?"

"You die. Never had the chance to examine the bodies of the users who died this way so I'm still unsure of how exactly they die. The result of prolonged use is always the same though with the user dead and the blade returning to its dormant state once there's nothing to feed on." Dunstan thought back to the hundreds of Hunters in the dream who died experimenting with the weapon in an attempt to learn its style.

"Good to know." Blake looked down at the katana's handle wondering just how many hands it must have passed through before reaching her.

Dunstan was about to get ready to fight when a voice yelled in the distance, "Get down!"

Yang recognized the voice immediately and dove as Blake threw herself on the ground. Dunstan remembered the sound of whirling barrels beginning to speed up from his time in Yharnam and ran away from the sound. He dived to the floor the moment he heard the bullets beginning to cut through the air. Grimm began to fall to pieces as the bullets shredded everything they touched.

Yang and Blake looked up to see a student of Beacon wearing a brown beret and wielding a Gatling gun. Aviators hiding her eyes from them as she inspected the damage she caused to the Grimm. Walking forward she made her way to Yang who were still laying on the ground covering her ears until Coco kicked Yang's foot alerting her to the end of the battle.

"It's nice of you to show up Coco." Yang said as she stood up and began brushing the dirt from her attire.

"What kind of person would I be if I just left my juniors out her by themselves? The flow of Grimm was starting to slow down in our area anyways and Velvet wanted me to check on you."

"Thanks for the help." Blake added seeing the piles of smoking corpses that littered the ground.

"This is really going to start cutting into my budget with how much ammunition I've been burning through. This weapon doesn't run on peanuts you know?" Coco lifted the noticeably lighter weapon up giving it a quick check for her ammo count. "So, where's Ruby? I have to relay some information to her from the professors."

The look that flashed across Blake and Yang's face told Coco everything she needed. She never thought about any of them dying in the skirmish. The possibility just seemed nonexistent at the moment with team RWBY being involved. The team was composed of some of the best and was known to pull of miracles in the heat of battle. Pulling off her aviators she looked them in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for letting you take part in this fight. I hoped this would just be another fight to you, but it's claimed so much. I just want you to know that-"a blue flare shot up into the sky trailing smoke- "Shit. Look just stay here for now I'll send a replacement team to relieve you so you can return to your dorms." Coco ran off towards the signal hoping to prevent any other casualties from occurring that night.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as Blake and Yang turned to see a girl in a red cloak lying on the ground in front of Weiss.

"Weiss, bleeding out really sucks. Zero out of ten, would never recommend." Ruby laughed before clutching her gut in pain.

"This is no time for jokes, you're dying."

"Is it bad that I'm starting to get used to this? I mean I'm not nearly as far gone as I was last time so I can still think and talk pretty well. Lack of blood flow to my head tends to make lose focus after a while, but I should be good for another minute or two before I start talking nonsense."

"It may not be as bad as it looks. We just need to get a stretcher and carry you over to the medical wing."

"Weiss can you please grab Dunstan? He should be able to help me." Ruby lifted her hand finding it covered in the crimson liquid.

"I'll go get him. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep." Weiss sprinted past Yang and Blake in search of the Hunter.

"Ruby is that you?" Yang asked as she failed to hold back her tears.

"Told you Hunters can't die." Ruby smiled at the sight of her sister and Blake being fine after the battle.

"Sorry you have to see your cool big sister crying like this." Yang dropped her weapons and started wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry Yang, everything is going to be fine once Dunstan gets here."

"Ruby why didn't you get down?" Blake asked looking at the sizable wound that now covered her abdomen.

"I got a little distracted, though Coco must be using the expensive stuff again if her gun tore through everything like that." Ruby always held a high admiration towards her seniors' weaponry and talent.

"Where's Dunstan I don't think Ruby has much longer." Blake called out seeing that the blood seemed to stop flowing from the wound either from lack of flow or pressure.

"I'm right here. Would have come sooner if someone hadn't buried me under a pile of Grimm." Dunstan walked over with Weiss following behind.

"Do something already, she's going to die." Weiss ordered the Hunter in an attempt to hurry his slow movements.

"You know she can still fight? She's got at least another 4 hours in her before she'd kill over from something like that." Dunstan said to team RWBY.

"She won't last a minute if you don't do something."

"Hunters are made to be tough and fast the plague makes sure that its host won't perish from such negligible wounds. Unless the injury would cause some of the important organs to shut down or go into shock we can continue fighting."

"Important organs, they're all important you moron!" Weiss yelled as Dunstan pressed his hand against the wound which now had a thin layer of congealed blood preventing Ruby from bleeding out any further.

"A single bullet wound isn't enough to kill her. You'd have to do something much more drastic if you wanted her body to give out. Hell I knew Hunters who survived having their entire face carved open with a sickle. Sure they usually died to the next thing they saw, but the point stands that she can handle this level of damage." The team looked down at Ruby who was still clutching at her gut.

"Then why is she in so much pain?" Yang asked in concern seeing her sister so hurt.

"Well that's probably from the bullet still lodged in her gut. Have to say your aura thing really did a fine job on slowing that bullet. Not sure if you would even be alive if it tore through you like those Grimm." Dunstan remarked seeing the benefit of a shield of sorts to absorb or soften blows so the body wouldn't have to.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" Blake asked trying to get the man to intervene.

"The way I see it you have four options to choose from." Dunstan informed Ruby as she turned her head towards him. "The first is simple and the least labor intensive for everyone involved. You die and then come back with clean clothes and injury free."

Ruby's team visibly tensed at the suggestion with Yang's hands reaching for her weapons while Blake and Weiss grabbed theirs. Ruby cringed at the thought of dying again though the process of dying seemed to hold less value after her first two trips. Dunstan didn't bother reaching for his weapon realizing he just threatened their leader's life.

"Would you like to hear the other options before you try to kill me?" They relaxed slightly with Ruby nodding at Dunstan to continue. "Option two is you walk over to the lantern and visit the dream to reset your body to good health."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere at the moment." Ruby acknowledged thinking about the pain she'd have to through to hobble back to lantern.

"Option three involves you using you Hunter's mark to travel through the world back to lantern. Simply using it should heal the damage done. Though I doubt you can use it at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"You need a clear mind to focus on the image and you have to maintain that focus for a few seconds. Usually for Hunters the only thing that interrupts them is something striking them, but I'm not sure you can ignore the pain."

"Please tell me option four is something we can actually do since I don't think Yang, Blake, and Weiss will go with option one."

"Well I could always inject you with this." Dunstan reached into his pouch pulling out a red vial attached to what they could only imagine was an autoinjector.

"So what's the problem with this option?" Yang rolled her eyes waiting for Dunstan's to explain the horrible side effects that would follow the injection.

"Besides the pain of the needle being stabbed into your thigh you'll feel your blood boil along with you wounds burning as the flesh regenerates in seconds. Not the most pleasant feeling, but it can bring back anyone from the brink of death and was made an essential by Hunters. Also these things costed me an arm and a leg by the end of my last Hunt."

"Can you please just give it to me? I can pay you back later or something." Ruby held her arm up waiting for Dunstan to place the vial in her hands just as she felt the sharp sting of a needle hitting her leg.

The effect was instant as Ruby thrashed about on the ground. Her hand gripping at the ground trying to find anything to hold onto as the blood worked its way through her body. A fire raged under her skin as the damaged organs began regenerating. She could feel the bullet being forced out of her body as new flesh regrew behind it. The process felt like minutes to Ruby as her nerves reconnected and began firing signals back to her brain. Once the pain stopped she pressed her hand to her abdomen finding the wound gone without a trace.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Yang asked as her sister began to sit up.

"I feel great, no pain or anything." Ruby started walking around and moving her arms to see just how well her body had coped with the healing.

"Now if you would all be so kind as to return my weapons before something bad happens that would be lovely. Some of the things you're wielding aren't exactly safe for use."

"We've used them exceptionally so far. Besides without them we would be nearly helpless in a fight." Weiss explained as she waved her arms around.

"What's that on your hand?" Dunstan asked as Weiss quickly put her hand behind her back to hide the glove.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That glove is haunted by vengeful spirits so unless you enjoy the ghosts clawing at your mind I advise you put it down."

"They're only like that because they were tortured and killed by those monsters of the church. If you bothered to try and communicate with them you'd be able to work with them instead of having to force your will on them." Weiss yelled back as an ominous red glow began to envelop her glove,

"They weren't innocent either, the only difference being that the Church had more resources and time to put towards their crimes. The Vilebloods killed hundreds in the name of their queen just to feed her insane idea of birthing an heir to the throne. Given the chance to grow they would have turned out just as bad as them."

"We just wanted to be free of the Church!" The glow surrounding the glove exploded outwards violently as it enveloped Weiss almost completely shrouding her in its ethereal glow.

A glyph then erupted beneath Weiss throwing the others away from her as she clutched at her chest. The usual snowflake pattern began to warp and crack until it shattered revealing a symbol that was foreign to RWBY, but all too familiar for Dunstan. The symbol was best described as a flower bud with a leaf on each side that was blooming from another flower bud. This pattern repeated downwards two more times with each subsequent repeat getting smaller until reaching the stem that held them. The only thing off about the symbol was how there were four of them in the glyph with each one facing one of the cardinal direction. Weiss fell to one knee in exhaustion as the red phantom rose behind her. Dunstan saw the familiar crow feathered cape flowing from the phantom as it stood over Weiss.

"Couldn't well stay dead could you? The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst reduced to a measly phantom." Dunstan drew his cane and pistol as he walked towards the man.

"Weiss stop!" Ruby yelled out to her partner who seemed to be struggling as the red aura embraced her.

"I'm trying to," She smashed the tip of her rapier into the glyph, "you will listen to me!"

Some of the red glow began to recede away from Weiss body being pushed back towards the glove. They reached a stalemate at her arm with neither of their influence moving an inch further. Now and then a pulse of phantasms would burst from the glove up her arm to join the struggle.

Reaching the edge of the glyph the phantom stepped out with a swing of his katana aimed at Dunstan who leaped out of the way of the blade. With no want for formalities the phantom vanished into a mist before reappearing inches from Dunstan. Even back stepping he failed to get out of the reach of the now transformed blade. The extra distance on the blade carving across his chest as he continued to backpedaled to gain some needed distance from the killer.

Blake and Yang looked ready to jump in at a moment's notice until Dunstan yelled out, "Stay out of this fight. If either of you suffer an injury from his blade you're as good as dead."

Dunstan rolled out of the way as two bullets flew past him. Looking up he saw Crow moving towards him at a slow pace as if walking towards a wounded prey to finish it off. Pulling out a vial Dunstan slammed it into his leg before charging him. Avoiding the slash of the katana Dunstan dashed behind him stabbing him in the back with the tip of his cane.

Swinging the blade behind himself the Crow expected to catch the Hunter's neck only for a bullet to slam into his chest forcing him to kneel from the impact. Dunstan drew his hand back remembering the familiar sensation of the Hunt as he stabbed his hand into his opponents gut. Ripping his hand back out a burst of blood followed the violent motion throwing the phantom to the ground momentarily. Running up Dunstan got ready to plant his cane into the man's back only to leap back when he saw the katana swing towards his legs.

Standing back up the Crow looked to be in fine shape with the only indicator of harm being the blood that now stained his front. Tough didn't even begin to describe the man before Dunstan, beast would have been a more apt term if he didn't looks human. The Crow drew his gun and was about to fire when a white flame engulfed his hand forcing him to drop the weapon. Looking over Dunstan saw a few white specters begining to form in the usual red that surrounded the glove.

"Haven't seen that happen before, but I doubt it's good news for you." Dunstan said walking forward with new confidence.

As they fought Dunstan saw the flames begin to eat across the Crow's body slowly turning the red phantom white. Each strike against the Crow seemed to feed the fires on him filling them with new life. By the end of their struggle Dunstan had some gashes over his arms, but the Crow could barely stand as the fire was now at his neck. His head was the only part of his body that still retained the red stained visage he was known for.

A white glyph of the same pattern as the one that summoned the Crow appeared beneath him. In a flash of light he was pulled back into the glyph putting up little struggle before vanishing into the ground. Weiss lowered her hand as the glyph vanished leaving her short of breath.

"Weiss that was amazing how'd you do it?" Ruby cheered in joy at her friend's recovery.

"I reached a consensus with them. If there's one thing we Schnee's are known for it's our business sense." She said with pride before toppling over to the ground. Ruby was about to grab Weiss when she saw Dunstan walking towards them with ill intent in his eyes. Looking back at Weiss she remembered what Dunstan taught her about the other workshops, specifically those requiring oaths.

"Step aside Ruby." Dunstan ordered drawing his cane.

"She's not evil Dunstan. She's nothing like those people you fought back in Yharnam." Ruby defended as Weiss tried to stand back up. Blake and Yang stood ready to leap to Ruby's aide the moment Dunstan would go in for the attack.

"There's a reason Hunter of Hunters dispose of Vilebloods Ruby. They hunt and kill others for no reason other than their own enjoyment at times. Even their so called knights were just royals fighting for sport and bragging rights."

"Back away Dunstan," Ruby threatened as her teacher continued to press on, "I'm warning you."

A white glyph appeared between them forcing Dunstan back. Looking up he saw Weiss holding up her hand. The glyph was the same kind as before with the Vilebloods oath mark set upon it four times.

"Stay away from my partner." She threatened with what little strength she had left.

"Are the dead standing to perform one last act of kindness before their passing?"

"I refuse to let Ruby get hurt because of me again."

"Dunstan, we don't even know if she's infected now." Ruby tried arguing for the Hunter to see reason.

"Then you can be the one to test her and when it turns out she has the plague you can be the one to release her." Ruby didn't even need a moment to consider her options.

"How do I test her?"

"Get some of her blood in a wound of yours. The sensation it gives off will tell you whether she's infected or not." Dunstan threw a silver knife at Ruby's feet for her to pick up.

Knife in hand she approached Weiss who held out her hand, "if it had to be anyone Ruby I'm glad it was you."

The knife slid across Weiss palm letting some blood seep out of the thin cut. Ruby brought the blade to her own hand cutting it as some of Weiss blood began to pool. Nodding in agreement Weiss tilted her hand letting the blood fall into Ruby's who flinched at the sensation of her partner's blood running across her wound. Still warm to the touch Ruby was expecting a more violent reaction given how everything about being a hunter seemed to resolve in rather painful ways.

"It feels warm." Ruby remarked looking over to Dunstan.

"Anything else?"

"The cut stings a bit, but no." Ruby tried getting a read on him from her response to no avail.

"I don't know how, but your friend just broke the rules or rather laws of nature I learned in Yharnam. From what I've learned it looks like she broke a few of your rules as well with how her glyph has developed." Dunstan put the weapons at his side knowing they wouldn't do him any good.

Weiss shook her head for a moment in disbelief over realizing what Dunstan had meant. A semblance was something of a reflection for most people's' souls, often having some relation to their personality or outlook on the world. A person's soul can't be harmed or cut and no matter how life changes for them their soul will still be their own. People can learn to better utilize their power, but it will never change. Summoning another glyph Weiss stared into it seeing the one thing she thought impossible, a life without her family's brand etched onto her soul.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked cautiously seeing her stare off into the glyph.

"I'll be fine once this night is over."

"Everyone else okay?"

"Not a single injury." Yang said with joy looking over at Blake finding her just as well.

The calm and relief that washed over the groups was just as suddenly taken away when a bright light erupted from the city. A passenger ship that was previously on course for Beacon was now listing to the side as fire spewed from one of its engines. Flashes of light would come from the windows occasionally just too abruptly stop before another floor would come to life with activity. Out of control RWBY could only watch as one of the wings clipped the docking platform destroying it. Passing over the now wrecked port it skidded across the ground coming to a stop in the pillars that surrounded the courtyard.

The four escorting Bullheads circled the wreckage with spotlights glaring at the vessel. Blood stained the viewport windows blocking anyone from the exterior getting a view at what had happened. The window began to crack with a single claw pressed against it from the interior. Soon four more appeared with each pressing a different window frame with renewed effort. The windows spider webbed as the claws disappeared from the glass panes. A heart stopping shatter echoed through the courtyard as five masses of black fur broke through the windows making a mad dash towards Beacon and vanishing between the buildings. The search lights tried to follow their movements only to fail once the beasts started running between the pillars to break line of sight.

Oobleck looked down at the ship and then Beacon in horror seeing the ship as an omen for what could come to pass at the school, "Take me to Ozpin's tower immediately. We have to warn the others."

Night had finally begun to fall upon Vale as the sun's glow vanished beyond the horizon. The people looked towards the light one last time wondering whether this would be their last time seeing such a sight. Night was approaching them and it wouldn't be long before the moon rested in the sky eager to illuminate the darkness with its pale glow.

* * *

**Emeralds power is so OP when you start to think about it. The possibilities are endless when it comes to messing with someone's head. The only real limitations seems to be that once something tries to touch or hit the illusion it seems to fall apart and that it can't be used on multiple people without harming her. Also Cinder's overarching plan was something I thought of back in the age of pre-volume 3 RWBY. Those were dark times indeed for the fandom, though not as dark as now. Kind of just wanted a big bad with a plan to usurp and take over with the backing of the people before they realize she's Hitler or something after she's already in power. **

**Hurray, night has finally fallen on Vale and the moon has begun to rise. We all know what that means, it's time to put on our ****Mensis Cages and make contact with that which slumbers beneath the boundless sea. For those of you not interest you can instead put on your hunting attire and go forth into the harrowing night in a vague attempt to save the people.**


	24. Breaking & Entering

**So as far as rescue missions go I'm going to chalk this one up as a loss. To put this in perspective think of it like an ally throwing a grenade and instead of hitting or missing the target zone they fumbled it at their feet killing everyone around them. Also we've nearly reached 600 followers and 500 favorites. Thank you everyone for making it possible to reach this landmark for the story.**

**Now that that's done we can continue onward as the moon slowly rises behind all this chaos.**

* * *

"All students are to barricade their doors and windows to prevent access from Grimm that have reached the School. Even if you are armed do not engage the targets and instead seek shelter. We are having Huntsman sweep through the school as I speak. I repeat, stay in your dorms until the all clear has been given." Ozpin said over the intercoms as Oobleck stared out the window wondering what could be done to minimize casualties through the school.

"Why haven't you unlocked the armory? We may not want the less experienced students fighting, but surely arming them is better than leaving them defenseless."

"My plan was to remove the lockdown once Beacon had been fortified and most of the hostiles removed, however it seems that our unwelcomed guest fried some of Beacons systems on their way out. Due to the fail safes in place most of the students seem to be making little headway in opening the armory." Ozpin looked to a video feed of the students trying to bust the sealed door through sheer force.

"Starting to regret reinforcing all of Beacon?"

"I'm regretting not investing more in electronic warfare. The most heavily fortified and defensible position in Vale and a lock is preventing most of our students from taking up arms. Do you think you can blast the door down?"

"I'd wager that I could get through given about 10 minutes and enough dust to help me."

"Then make your way to the armory. If we want to stand a chance we'll need every available fighter armed and ready."

"I'll hurry on my way then, just make sure you stay safe Oz. I don't think this school could survive without you at the head."

"They'd persevere Bart, Huntsman and Huntresses are adaptable if anything. If we can survive this attack we can begin taking steps to retake Vale." Oobleck stepped into the elevator and descended down the tower.

Ozpin looked down at Beacon seeing the students and professors fighting off the hordes of Grimm that seemed hell bent on taking the school. While the front line of combatants clashed with the creatures a few yards back another group caught their breath waiting for the signal to relieve their comrades. A war of attrition with the Grimm never ended well against the Grimm and new combatants suddenly flooding Beacons ranks could be the boon that turns the stalemate back in their favor.

* * *

"This really sucks." Ruby said as she poured the pungent liquid over herself immediately regretting the decision.

"Just don't go and start drinking the stuff. It's one of the few things that can still intoxicate us Hunters and I can't have you drunk on the job so early into the night." Dunstan finished as he tossed a bottle above himself and shattered the container with his cane letting it rain down on himself.

"Remind me again why you and my partner have taken to bathing in rotten blood?" Weiss asked as she used one hand to shield her nose from the stench.

"I have yet to meet a beast that could ignore the lure of a blood cocktail. If we're lucky all we'll have to do is run through the grounds to lure them to us." Dunstan recalled as him and team RWBY got ready to charge back into Beacon.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked looking at her team.

"We're coming to help you take care of whatever is attacking Beacon." Yang answered wondering why her sister suddenly was questioning their help.

"Yang, these aren't Grimm we're dealing with from what it sounds like. Aura might shield us from attacks, but it's no good against things that don't register as a threat like rain, air, or spilt blood." Ruby said trying to get Yang and the team to understand the need to keep others out of combat.

"You expect me to just sit here while you're risking your life."

"You could die," Ruby yelled as her hand clenched into a fist with her nails beginning to dig into the palm, "All of you could die if you went out to fight tonight. If you got infected I would have to kill you before you got the chance to spread the plague."

"Ruby, you wouldn't kill us." Yang reached out only to have her hand swatted away.

"I don't know if I could place you over thousands of lives so that you could live. All of you are like family to me and I don't want to make that decision."

"We're your team Ruby. You can't have us sit back while you fight with your life on the line." Weiss said looking at her leader with concern.

"But unlike you I won't stay dead and my infection won't spiral out of control unless I start doing some really stupid stuff. I won't risk all of you just so I can have more backup."

"You won't have to," Blake interrupted them, "There are sealed suits in the armory that should work as a hazmat suit. That's why you created them isn't it Dunstan? To give people a way to combat the plague without exposure."

"You know that your aura thing is really powerful when utilized properly. Weapons and armor are nearly indestructible until you've sustained significant damage. That and having a barrier around you constantly means you won't die from the first blow in a sneak attack. The more I think about it the more I start realizing just how powerful you all could become. Sure you lack the instincts and reflexes of Hunters, but you gain so much from your soul." Dunstan looked over them thinking just how the Hunt might have turned out with a trained team of Huntsman clearing the streets. They would have eventually fallen, but he wondered just how far they would have gotten before dying to the beasts.

"So you take us to the armory, we suit up, and then we can go kill some beasts." Yang said slamming her fists together.

"Ruby?" Dunstan asked the leader wondering what she would do with her team.

"We can lead you to the armory, but after we drop you off there you can't come back unless you have the suits." Ruby explained hopping her team would listen.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go." Yang exclaimed as the team left towards the armory forcing Dunstan and Ruby to follow behind.

"Your sister certainly knows how to rally your team." Dunstan remarked as team RWBY seemingly forgot or didn't care for the chain of command if there even was one.

"Yang was always more of a people person, but I have my moments. You should have seen how I was during the great Beacon food fight. Sure we lost Weiss and Yang, however I feel it was a great a moment of triumph for team RWBY."

"I'm sure it was a great campaign. Now we can get to the Hunter's most basic skills since we have prey to hunt. Focus on your 5 senses, let your ears parse the chaotic winds in search of concealed steps, have your nose in search of plagued blood that permeates our preys bodies, and your eyes scanning for figures lurking out of the corner of your eyes."

"Dunstan that's 3."

"You don't need taste to hunt a beast and touch is mostly for feeling the wind direction and claws against your body."

"I'm just saying you clearly mentioned 5 senses and only explained 3 and should we be staying so far away from them?" Ruby asked seeing her team leading a few yards from them.

"Well someone has to play bait to lure out our prey. The scent of blood should give them our general direction, but they'll use their eyes to determine the plan of attack."

"You're using my team as bait." Ruby nearly yelled in anger over how casually Dunstan admitted the plan.

"Ruby do you know what an outsider would see if they looked at our formation?"

"They'd see Yang with Blake and Weiss at her side talking away, while we follow behind."

"They'd see a capable alpha leading the group with her two right hands by her side and in the back of the pack they'd see a little girl and an old man bringing up the rear. Easy prey to grab, giving them plenty of time to escape while the old, weak, and young are left behind."

"Dunstan you are not old, I'm pretty sure that you're in your late twenties."

"No need to remind me. I'm already starting to go past my prime and turn into an old man. I can feel my reflexes getting slower with each passing week. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if I don't make it to 40."

"I don't know how, but you're starting to make me feel old. At least I know I won't die young." Ruby beamed with joy at the fact.

"One of our many perks. As long as you can look past the horrors from the great sea it is a rather good deal. Maybe I can start advertising immortality for our prospective recruits."

"You'll never find anyone willing to put up with Great Ones. Besides, coming back from the dead isn't all it's cracked up to be. Not to mention having a tougher body means I have a tendency to not die where most would have killed over or passed out from pain." Ruby thought back to the how drawn out her death in the alley had been with her body refusing to give up until either lack of oxygen or blood seemed to take her.

"Now why don't we have some fun?" Dunstan brought his cane up and with a single strike the whip flew towards the darkness until it seemed to go taught. "That's not supposed to happen."

With a yank Dunstan's whip was pulled towards the trees along with him. Planting his feet on the ground the once pristine ground was being dug up in a Dunstan's attempt to hold his ground. Peering into the darkness he saw beast, it was lanky with bloodstained claws. The oddest sight was that it was gripping his weapon with little effort of damage to itself. Pulling back on the weapon he saw the blades beginning to pull back from the beast only for it to redouble its efforts in holding onto the weapon. Ruby's blade shoot forward nailing the beast in the chest forcing it to release the whip.

Yang and the others had stopped moving and they seemed to be torn between jumping in to help or stay back as Ruby had asked them. Blood erupted from the impact as the blade tore itself free from its chest. Turning her back to her team Ruby stood by Dunstan as a barrier keeping the beast from changing targets easily.

"Go get the suits. We can manage one of these beasts easily." Ruby ordered wanting her team to put as much distance between themselves and the monster in front of them.

"We'll be back as quick as possible. Don't go and get yourself killed again." Weiss responded as they ran deeper into Beacon.

"So did you notice anything off about this beast?" Dunstan asked his student as he took another swing at it only for the blade glide over its skin to seemingly no effect.

"Now that's cheating." She remarked as it avoided the next attack by leaping into the tree and vanishing in the branches.

"A more agile body and hooded claws built for climbing. I'm beginning to wonder just how much of this is random variables and how much of this is from the person they infect."

"Well it can't hide up there forever." Ruby took her scythe and slashed the trunk of the tree causing it to topple begin toppling over.

As the tree approached the ground the wolf leaped at Ruby with its claws extended hoping to gouge her. It was surprised to find that its prey had vanished in a flurry of petals and cold steel being pressed against its neck. With lightning reflexes it brought its hand up to remove the blade from its neck just as Ruby fired her rifle. Now with four less fingers and a missing ear the beast tried for the elder of the two. Franticly looking it tried to hurry before the caped hunter had a chance to land. A bullet fell through his collar from above crashing through its chest was the last thing it felt as the reaper descended from above.

"Dunstan where are you?" Ruby yelled out as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

With weapon at the ready she turned around finding no one behind her. As her eyes scanned her surrounding she saw a transparent Dunstan standing perfectly still. From the looks of it he had stopped breathing to minimize his noise and movement. Noticing he had been spotted he began to walk towards Ruby becoming more visible as he moved.

"That's so cool. Can you teach me to become invisible?" Ruby was leaping over the prospect of being able to sneak up on Blake for once,

"If you want to try it out you'll have to get some elixirs for yourself. I barely had any to begin with and I've used far too many tonight. They were meant to knock patients out before operations so don't fall asleep once you take one."

"You ever get that feeling where the hairs on your neck stand up and you feel like something is watching you?"

"Occasionally, though mostly when I encountered greater prey or when the great ones were watching me. Some called it Hunter's instinct others preferred to call it our second sight, the ability to understand your surrounding without the need of your eyes. Some Workshops even designed entire outfits around the concept providing greater protection to the head since they didn't need eye slits. Given time and practice you could probably use it too, though I don't think now is the time for learning." Dunstan motioned to the large plume of smoke rising from Beacon's courtyard likely from the downed transport.

"I'll chalk that up for later then. Some people can do the same with aura, but it takes so much control that it's nearly a dead art. Too much work for too little gain people said." Ruby said as she effortlessly leveled her weapon towards the nearby rooftop and fired at the dark figure that ducked back into cover.

"Good eyes."

"I never knew that they had self-preservation built in." Ruby remarked seeing the beast flee into the darkness.

"They're certainly smarter than the variety I'm used to. It might have been waiting for an opportunity to attack or observing our fight. I'm starting to miss the old days when most of the beasts I came across were mindless killers."

"Think of it as something to help keep you on your toes. Maybe we can find something entertaining among them." Ruby said with a smile as she twirled her scythe before placing it on her back.

"Catch," Dunstan tossed a crimson vial to Ruby who caught the injector with ease, "think of this as a gift for the oncoming night."

"Now let's go hunting." She cheered as both of them continued on in search of the beasts lurking in Beacon's shadows.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Cardin yelled as he threw the vial of red dust towards the case that was taped to the front of the door.

The resulting explosion spewed fire a good ways back out towards them stopping just short of the students who took shelter around the corner. As the smoke cleared they saw the insurmountable door was still standing tall now adorned with burn marks to accompany the cuts that lined the frame. Nothing seemed to be able to get through despite how much was thrown at the metal. Strikes infused with aura, explosives, hammers, guns, nothing they did garnered any result.

"What in the world is going on here?" Oobleck asked seeing around 60 students huddled by the door.

"We're trying to break down this damn door." Russell responded out of reflex before recognizing who had asked the question.

"Remarkable, I never knew any of you knew how to use dust to craft a breaching charge."

"It's more of a makeshift explosive," Russell paused again realizing he got caught up in the eccentric teachers flow, "what are you doing here Professor."

"Doctor," Oobleck reminded his student, "and I'm here to help cut through that door."

"That thing just refuses to budge. If anything we may have made it tougher to open by slightly warping the frame from all our attempts."

"You all did a fine job in your attempts, now I suggest you step back and advert your eyes. It'd be a waste to blind yourself when you've come this close to your goal." Oobleck began turning the funnel atop his weapon as a focused flame like torch was spewing out of it.

Getting to work he brought his weapon to the door as sparks began to shot off the frame from the intense heat beginning to cut through the metal. The students could begin to feel the heat that the Doctor's weapon was putting off and watched in amazement as he continued to work at the door as the sparks washed against him.

"We need to get into the armory." Yang said as she ran into the room.

"You and everyone else, get in line blondie." One of the students said to brush off Yang.

"Yang you need to calm down. We have Professor Oobleck cutting through the door right now." Cardin intervened, trying to keep the brawler from slowing any progress that was finally being made.

"It's Doctor!" Oobleck yelled before getting back to cutting through the door.

"Fine," Yang leaned against the wall impatiently tapping her fingers against the cold surface, "but as soon as he finishes we are going to storm in grab what we need and leave."

"Fat lot of good that will do you, see those students huddled in the corner?" Cardin motioned to a small group of about 6 students each armed with blank eyes staring off into the ground. "Apparently one of the Grimm they encountered brushed most off all their ranged attacks, would have been fine from the looks of it if it didn't lead them into an ambush."

"Did any of them come back injured or covered in blood?" Blake asked with concern over the worst case scenario.

"Yeah, actually three of them came back with some blood on their arms from when they attacked it. Didn't think Grimm could bleed red until they walked in. covered in the stuff"

"Team talk," Blake walked back to Yang with Weiss leaving Cardin to return to his team, "So what do you think we should do?"

"Are you seriously considering killing our own classmates?" Yang whispered angrily back to Blake.

"We've seen firsthand what happens once someone is infected. Sure the incubation period could be days, weeks or months, but we don't know how it could affect them before they start showing physical changes."

"For all we know they could be a special case like Dunstan and Ruby. They turned out," Yang paused thinking back to the twos behavior over the last several weeks, "kind of fine."

"We don't know the odds of a good infection, but Dunstan mentioned entire cities overrun with the plague so I doubt they're good." Weiss looked back between her team and the group in the corner with worry.

"I'm not saying we kill them, but Ozpin needs to know about this. If we tell Dunstan he'll likely kill them on the spot so he can't know." Blake added seeing Yang calm down slightly.

"What's the plan once the doors are open? If what they said was true then Ember Celica won't do me any good in a fight. At best it could help propel me and some of my attacks."

"I don't know about you, but I'm grabbing Myrtenaster once those door open. This thing may have been useful to some people, but if I can't use it I'd much prefer my weapon." Weiss said as she looked at her side seeing the ancient rapier strapped to her side.

"What about you Blake?"

"I'll keep it on me, but I think I'll stick to Gambol Shroud when we're fighting. Even if the bullets have no effect on the beasts I can still use them to propel it around when using it as a kusarigama." "Yang will grab us three suits while Blake and I get our gear. I just hope Ruby will be okay by the time we get back to her." "Ruby's tougher than she looks, she can handle a couple of overzealous beasts." Yang finished as murmurs began to swell though the room as Oobleck came to the end of his task.

"Students, Beacon academy is under attack from the Grimm. Creatures bent on returning us to the darkness and then snuffing out the light that is Vale. Right now your fellow classmates are fighting back the darkness as best they can, but there's only so much we can do alone. You are allowed to choose what you want during states of emergency, you can run, return home, or hide if you so wish. I beseech all of you to take the stand beside your fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses. To help us defend the kingdom and it's people from the evil that is spilling over our cliffs." Oobleck's voice boomed through the room.

"It's not like I had anything planned this weekend anyway." One of the students joked.

"Rather be fighting then doing that project for Port." Another joined in.

A perfect rectangle was cut into the door and with a solid push from Oobleck it fell inwards. The students cheered at the sight of getting to their weapons and armor. Teams giving each other reassuring nods of confidence to each other now that they could fight back. Everyone began spilling into the armory to grab their gear before heading out to help the others.

"I really hope this doesn't mess with my hair." Yang hoped as she put on the attire.

"I think we have more important matters at the moment Yang." Weiss chided the brawler while checking on her weapon. The familiar weight was a welcomed feeling for Weiss as the chamber revolved through each type of dust.

"Let's hurry we can't let them fighting those thing on their own." Blake and the others ran out the door and headed deeper into Beacon while the others sprinted towards the sound of Grimm at Beacons edge.

Beacon would have felt deserted if it wasn't for the gun fire happening in the background. The occasional explosion in the distance from dust helped remind them that everyone was fighting to save the academy. The moon provided enough light as it had risen over the horizon, but the further they dove into Beacon the more the surrounding building would splotch the surrounding areas in a contrasting darkness. Each step brought them further from the safety and closer to those using the school as a hunting ground.

Soon even the sound of gunfire had become so distant it was only a faint noise they would have had trouble identifying if it wasn't for the battle they knew was raging on. Walking in Beacon's shadow they felt the prying eyes of something following their every move. They all felt the gaze from the hidden enemy. No words were needed to inform each other seeing the sudden tensing of arms as their hands brushed against each weapon.

Nothing could be done unless they wanted to reveal that they knew about the presence, alerting it to their knowledge. Continuing on they began finding a small trail of blood on the ground. The way it suddenly stopped and started was erratic for a wound, but concern for the wounded outweighed their worry. Following the trail they began weaving around the building until the trail converged with what seemed like 4 other very similar ones. Each came from a different alleyway and if they followed one it would probably lead to a complexly different side Beacon.

"Well it's nice to see something different for once." Yang remarked as they recognized the trap before them.

Looking up Blake saw two shadows near the edge of the roof with glowing yellow eyes. Before she could warn everyone another wolf leaped from a nearby window catching Yang off guard. The brawler held the beast off her through strength alone as it snapped at her with its maw. The extra weight the stake drivers provided not helping her as it made the wolf's job all the easier.

Weiss was about to intervene when two of the beasts landed between them and their partner. Each one squaring off with one opponent in an attempt to keep the team separated. With a wave of her hand a glyph appeared behind the beast throwing it towards her. Catching as it flew past she felt her blade pierce its chest. However the beast didn't stagger from the impact and instead brought its claw down forcing Weiss to parry the blow the best she could.

Blake fared much better thanks to her semblance throwing off the beast's attacks and creating opening for her to strike. Each cut drew a splash of blood from it slowly building up on her new attire. She was thankful that she wouldn't have to worry about infection allowing her to fight without restrain and worry. Their fight was interrupted when an explosion tore through the wolf atop Yang. Looking at her partner she saw that the brawler had triggered the stake throwing the beast a few feet into the air with a sizable hole taken out of its side.

Taking the opportunity Blake leaped towards the airborne target catching one of the arms with her attack severing it. Her blade barely passed through its skin slowing her just enough for it to use its arm to grab her by the neck. The fall was short for Blake as the beast slammed her into the ground knocking the wind out of her. Getting ready to unleash a flurry of swipes to tear through Blake it was interrupted by a familiar explosion tearing through the chest.

Blake could see Yang through the gaping hole she just created in the beast. Yang reached out a hand to help pull Blake up only for her to appear next to the brawler at blinding speeds holding back a strike from another of the wolfs. With a quick nod of thanks Yang charged the occupied wolf and fried jab after jab at its head. The strikes so fast and accurate it almost looked like a flicker was slowly cutting up the beast's head. The stake heads were accumulating the familiar red stain quickly with Yang only stopping once the beast had already toppled over dead.

Looking over they saw they saw the shattered remains of Weiss opponent encased in ice. Looking around they couldn't find any other beasts lurking in the shadows or feel the gaze they had begun to recognize. The bodies didn't disintegrate along with the blood that now stained the walls and ground. They were thankful that whatever filter was installed in the attire seemed to be preventing the stench of blood and death from reaching them.

"Come on we have to keep looking for Ruby." Yang said with concern wondering what else could be running through Beacon.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Weiss comforted her knowing their leader wasn't the quietest of people and would eventually do something recognizable.

* * *

"You can smell the rotten blood spewing out of it." Dunstan said as they stood in front of the downed passenger liner.

"So we just go in and clean it out?" Ruby asked as she looked at the shattered window they were going to use as an entrance.

"That and find anyone who survived the crash. I doubt that a few mangy beasts did this so there should be something much darker lurking in these halls."

"Cool, find the survivors and bring them out here to safety."

"Check for infection before pulling them out. If you find someone infected make it quick and painless. We can't have them bringing any more of the plague onto the school grounds." Dunstan saw the resolve beginning to waver in Ruby's eyes. "We do this for the greater good Ruby and is a task all Hunters must perform when encountering the plague."

"I know, it's just that they aren't gone yet. They're still themselves."

"It's only a matter of time before their minds are eaten away and all that remains is the beast. I've even met beasts smart enough to play human as an attempt to hide and lure in prey. We can't be sure so it's the only choice we have."

Ruby stared at Dunstan a moment trying to think of something to say only to think about the damage the Atlesian knights caused in the city below when they turned. A beast in a civilian zone or shelter would turn it into a slaughter house. Knowing the possibilities she turned to the vessel knowing what had to be done to keep Beacon safe.

Stepping through the window Ruby saw the blood filled room illuminated by the moonlight that was pouring in. several months ago she would have fallen to her knees overwhelmed by the sight, but now all she felt was sadness over the lives that could have been saved. Looking around she saw three halls going deeper into the ship each shrouded in complete darkness due to a lack of power.

"You might want this," Dunstan handed her a small lantern as he attached another one to his belt before lighting it.

"Thanks, now let's get started." Ruby lit her lantern and began making her way through the derelict vessel in search of hope and horrors.

* * *

**One more chapter then we can leave of Beacon and start going through the city. Clear out the derelict ship then talk to Ozpin for the mission plan on how to salvage what's left of Vale and its remaining occupants. There are still a few people out in the city that could prove an interest to the group. Hell we haven't even seen a few characters that would be more than happy to provide assistance with some missions or provide one or two. This wouldn't be Bloodborne without an incredibly difficult multipart questline that unlocks something amazing at the end.**


	25. Spark Hunter

**The finale of RWBY V3 dropped last week and I can't believe some of the things that happened. The opening sure as hell makes a lot more sense now along with us getting to see what most of Cinder's overarching goal was. Nearly everything went just according to keikaku (keikaku means plan) and it was such a sight to see. Not to mention it left so many characters' possible futures and motivation up to question for the next volume. As for certain character deaths I like to think that they were instead mysteriously teleported away to a hellish landscape and will be revealed in about 2 volumes as either antagonists or hostages to up the ante and provide a challenge for the cast once they get stronger.**

**Now just let me place my crushed heart back into my chest cavity and I'll be good to go for the next volume once it rolls around. In the meantime let's take a look at what's happening aboard the passenger liner.**

* * *

Ruby walked through the lightless hall as she parroted Dunstan, "Go explore the dark and creepy vessel Ruby. What could possibly go wrong? It's our job Ruby. Why don't we split up to cover more ground?"

The corridors were large enough for three people to walk through side by side. Walls splattered with blood and bodies slumped against doors, killed while trying to escape what was unleashed upon them. Each cut had a story to tell with Ruby examining some of the more whole bodies. Some had the clear marking of claws tearing through them while others had chunks of flesh ripped out with what were probably teeth. Death was never a pretty sight with Grimm involved, but the beasts made a point to maim and leave most their prey after death.

A snarl made her bring Crescent Rose up to bare as a scourge beast charged her in the hall. Trying to swing her weapon she felt it impact on the wall stopping her swing half way as the beast slammed into her. Sliding down the hall she collapsed her weapon and reopened it with the barrel facing towards her opponent who was running towards her. Each bullet she fired would carve out bits of its flesh, but the charge never slowed. As it was about to swing at Ruby she jumped up and fired off another shot sending her further down the hall.

Seeing that her bullets weren't having the desired result Ruby transformed her blade. The seams between each blade could be clearly seen, but the tension was still enough to prevent the blade from losing its form entirely. With a dash she ran closed the distance on her prey bringing her weapons down with a slashing motion. The blades separated and ran across the roof of the hall, but with them no longer composed as a single unite each simply cut across the surface before falling downwards upon the beast. The strength behind each strike from the whip like blade seemed to increase with each hit as Ruby continued to twirl the weapon around her at an ever increasing pace.

Once Ruby stopped her assault she saw the damage she had caused to the hall around her and her target with intricate lines crossing over whenever her blade touched the walls being continued across the beast. Like a work of art Ruby admired the continuous cuts that went form the metallic wall to the flesh of the beast only to reappear on the as a complete circuit. The piece was ruined however when the beasts lumbered forward breaking the image.

Seeing it was on its last legs she decided to have some fun and hook the tip of her weapon into the floor before vanishing in a flash a of petals. Bounding around the beast as many times as she could Ruby came to a stop once she felt the threads connecting her weapon begin to tense. Looking at her prey she saw it was locked in place with her blades wrapped around it like a chain. The threads and blades digging into its skin as it thrashed around trying to break free of it bonds.

With the press of a button the tip released from the floor and all the segment began trying to retract back towards Ruby. Each of them crushing and cutting the captured beast as they ran over its body each one trailing behind the other digging further and further into it with each pass until Ruby saw white chips begin to fly away from the beast. Her blades finally tearing through its bones just before the force was too much and they all sliced through it letting it fall to the floor in pieces.

The splash of red that now covered Ruby from the event made her feel slightly uncomfortable before she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and she continued down the hall finding piles of bodies had been crowding around entrancing in an attempt to run away only to get killed in their attempts. After the first 20 people she stopped closing their eyes knowing that the sheer amount would prove a detriment to her search. Giving up she pressed on feeling a pang of guilt over not being able to offer them the proper respect the dead deserved. Being able to rest in peace without the hardships that life brought upon them. The sound of shuffling brought her eyes to a woman desperately clasping at her side to keep her blood from spilling out.

As Ruby brought her hand out the woman visibly shirked away in fear of the motion and terrified of the caped Hunter. "It's okay, I'm with Beacon. I was sent here to look for survivors and get you out of here."

"Nowhere is safe from it. It will find me and take me just like all others." She wept as Ruby looked around nervously.

"I promise you nothing will happen. Take my hand and I'll guide you out and to Beacon. We can have the medical team look you over and get that wound patched up."

The woman looked up and reluctantly grabbed Ruby's hand, flinching as she felt one of her wounds burning from the contact. Leaning on her for support Ruby began slowly walking back to what she hoped was the entrance. With no emergency lighting or noticeable paths she eventually made her way to the viewing room and placed the woman on the floor. Taking the first aid kit from a nearby cabinet she began meticulously bandaging the injury.

"Thank you for rescuing me." The woman weakly replied.

"There's no need to thank me. It's all part of the job. Just sit still and I'll get you out once I've finished clearing this place out, I promise." Ruby finished with a reassuring smile.

"Then I'll leave you to your job. Just remember to come back for me." Her words were dripping with fear having seen the bodies lining some of the halls.

"I have to clear this place out before any more damage can be done to Beacon. Don't worry, one of my teachers is clearing out the other half so nothing will be able to reach you." With those words Ruby left the room to continue delving deeper into the vessel.

All the blood wasn't helping her any in trying to find distinguishing marks to help guide her so she started leaving cuts on the wall to mark her path as well as having a plan out in case she had to make a strategic retreat. The lack of Beasts made Ruby begin to wonder if it was really just the work of a few that managed to take the plane down. Let alone how they managed to get aboard the vessel in the first place.

Making her way to what should be the engine room Ruby opened the maintenance door to see the huge room that contained the generator that fed power to the entire vehicle. It lacked the normal blue glow it was supposed to be emitting, but Ruby could still marvel at the piece of technology even in its dormant state. Walking towards the generator Ruby wondered what could have caused the goliath of a machine to shut down so suddenly.

Looking at it closer she saw that some cracks had formed towards its base along with what looked like a very rushed patch job. Taking the stairs down she found a sizable hole around the base of the generator along with signs that something tore through the hull of the ship into the room. The metal was warped inwards as if a bullet had shot through the hull hitting the generator with incredible precision.

The generator sprung to life with a thrum as the room was suddenly illuminated blinding Ruby due to the sudden flare of light. She heard the sound of feet landing in front of her and leaped back as she felt the breeze of something passing just by her face. Forcing her eyes open she could make out the blurry image of something very tall and dark about to attack her again.

Dashing back up the stairs Ruby's eyes began to adjust to the bright room and waited for the being to follow after her only for a flash of light to erupt behind her along with something smashing into her side. Being thrown to the other end of the room Ruby only caught a glimpse of what attacked her before another explosion of light happened behind her.

Bringing her weapon up she managed to block the attack finally coming face to face with what she was fighting. It was almost skeletal with its skin wrapped tight to its face along with the two empty holes where the eyes should have been. Unnaturally thin as it was tall the beast stood hunched over slightly with its legs bent ready to vault forward. Sparks of electricity flew from the black fur that covered the beast's back and arms as it began to twitch in anticipation.

Firing a shot at the beast she saw it vanish in a flash of lighting along with an accompanying flash to appear besides her. Leaping out of the way she saw it vanish again and reappear around where she was about to land. Taking matters into her own hands Ruby fired Crescent Rose with the bullet managing to find its mark this time along with pushing her away from the danger. The beast could definitely bleed, since a small trail of red could be seen dripping from the bullet wound.

Angered by the strike or perhaps its target escaping it the beast unleashed a deafening howl that shook the very room and Ruby to her core. Bolts of lightning burst from its back dancing around it like a crazed monster hell bent on catching anything that came within reach. The floor was scorched wherever the lighting touched forever staining the surface.

Walking towards Ruby the lighting continued to fire off of it keeping Ruby from running past the beast. The only safe zone appeared to be directly in front of the beast as the bolts exploded on either side along with behind it. The claws that made up its fingers were shaped like knives made of bone as the flesh was mostly deteriorated and was being held together via the black fur that crept along its body.

With a burst of speed Ruby rushed forward swinging her weapon at the beast as it parried each blow with its claws. Blow after blow was matched with Ruby slowly being pushed back with each counter swing. Refusing to be stagger backwards Ruby slammed her blade into the ground and began unleashing a barrage of bullets. Each one hammering into the beast with incredible impact along with breaking through its hardened skin and drawing blood.

The lightning dissipated as the Beast crouched down making it a smaller target along with building up pressure in its legs. With an explosion of force it shot forward with its claws extended towards Ruby as she dived out of the way. Turning around she saw it had landed on the wall and was clinging to it with its claws and feet. In another burst of strength it flew at Ruby and bounded off the floor onto the ceiling. Like a pinball it was flying around the room with a bolt of blue lighting that trailed behind.

Running into the hall Ruby faced the entrance knowing that it would have to come at her directly if it wanted a chance to attack her. The sound of steel shattering could be heard coming from the room as Ruby waited at the end of the hall. Her eyes were scanning for any sign of movement when her entire perspective shifted sideways as she flew down the hall. Try to turn her head she felt five claws gripping it preventing her from facing what grabbed her.

Bringing up her scythe the weapon managed to cut into the beast's arm forcing it to let go before they slammed into the wall. Tumbling across the floor she slid to stop looking up just in time to see the beast's body begin to spark before leaping through the ceiling and leaving a sizable hole. Listening intently she could hear the leaping happening on the floor above her. When it came to a sudden stop Ruby leaped forwards as it burst through the ceiling and slammed into where she previously stood.

Bringing her weapon back up she felt the floor begin to shift beneath her. Seeing the beast still in front of her she realized that the aircraft was trying to take off again once it's power had been restored. Her feet began to slip as the entire hall began to turn 90 degrees forcing her to slide down the wall towards the beast that had its claws dug in locking it in place. Using her whip she hooked the blade into what was now the ceiling before resting her feet on the surface.

"Let's see who's faster now!" Ruby unhooked her weapon from the ceiling and pushed off at a blinding speed towards the beast.

With no time or room to swing her weapon Ruby let the blade separate into a whip dragging it behind her. The sheer speed forced the blades to violently flail behind Ruby as she managed to avoid a swipe of the beast's claws. As she blew past the tornado like torrent that followed behind uprooted it from the floor pulling it behind ruby and into her weapons path. The blades would snap from one wall to the other catching the beast in between each swing as they whipped around like a leaf caught in a storm.

When she came to a stop the metal creaked and warped from the force of the landing. Leaping to the side Ruby began reeling in the blades seeing some of them come around the corner covered in blood from what she was dragging behind herself. Before the last of her blades were pulled back she saw the Beast slammed into the floor, blood dripping from its fur. It had trouble standing from the various wounds it had received.

Ruby was about to deliver the final blow when the ship's engines gave out causing it to rapidly fall back to its original position. The sudden shifting forced Ruby to use her weapon to help stabilize herself as the floor she was standing on became the wall as the ship settled back on the ground. Looking back up she saw that her prey had vanished, but not without leaving behind a blood trail.

"You are not getting away after I went through all of this."

Following the trail as quickly as she could Ruby found her way back into the generator room. She saw the beast hammering away at the generator with its claws. The casing was cracking and she could see some of the surrounding monitors beginning to flash red with warnings about the casing. With one last hit its claw pierced the exterior and reached the internal wiring components. Lighting up like a Christmas tree Ruby stood in shock over the beast electrocuting itself. For fear of electrocuting herself if she struck it Ruby lined up her rifle with the beast while it was distracted.

Pulling the trigger the beast vanished in a flash as her bullet went through the hole in the casing and exploded inside the still running generator. Alarms covered all the surrounding monitors as a robotic voice spoke from the intercom.

"Generator integrity compromised. Automated shutdown sequence non responsive, please perform manual shut down."

"Do you see what you just made me do?" Ruby shouted as she looked around failing to find the beast.

Giving up on the beast for the moment she turned her attention to the damaged generator full of very volatile and now destabilized dust. Taking the stairs down she reached the bottom of the generator and began looking over its surface for some switch or valve that would be marked as the manual shut off. She found a metallic cylinder sticking out of the base of the generator that glowed a dim green through the glass. Placing her hand atop it Ruby began trying to push it back into the generator as it fought her with every effort. With a final push it locked into place yet the unsettling sound emanating from the generator continued on.

"First override switched, please follow procedure and activate switch 2." The voice spoke again as Ruby looked around surprised her target hadn't attacked her yet.

Finding the second cylinder nearby she was about to reach for it when a flash of light filled the room blinding her again. Leaping back she was met with a strike running across her body as well as losing sight of what just hit her. Ruby's body tensed as she was preparing to counter the next strike once it came. Closing her eyes the flash went off in front of her and she struck her target directly in the chest. Opening her eyes she could see the beast was now glowing with energy and the empty holes where its eyes were missing were now filled with the same blue glow.

"Are you trying to kill us both?" Ruby asked as she looked back at the override wondering just how long the generator could hold together.

As it jumped away Ruby watched the streak of light that followed in its wake reminding her of a tail to a comet. Getting into a sprinting position Ruby took off after the beast leaving behind a shower of rose petals as she followed the blue light. As the chase continued Ruby noticed that she was slowly gaining on the beast. Getting her weapon ready the beast noticed the red cloaked Hunter approaching it and prepared for the oncoming clash.

In a shower of sparks Ruby's scythe collided with its claws sending a painful surge of electricity through the weapon. The injured beast was clearly at a disadvantage with all the damage it sustained earlier, but with its entire body electrified each strike blocked or hit would hurt Ruby and push her further towards defeat. Ruby could feel her hands beginning to burn from the constant flow of energy passing through her weapon. Pressing on Ruby fought through the pain that each attack promised in the hopes of killing the beast before she fell.

With an increased fury behind each strike they danced around one another with each blow drawing more and more blood as neither of them seemed content with landing glancing blows. With one powerful swipe the Beast caught Ruby as she was mid swing managing to knock the speedster out of their blindingly fast chase. Hitting the floor Ruby could feel the platform reverberating from the impact. Looking up she saw the beast looming over her with a claw ready to crush her life.

"I can't wait to come back and gut you." Ruby told the beast wondering if it could even understand what she just said.

As its claw fell Ruby kept her eyes open watching as death approached only for it to be catapulted into the far wall by an explosive punch. Turning her head Ruby could see her sister's face in the helmet of the weird combat suits Dunstan had constructed. The lack of Yang's signature golden hair trailing behind would have made her impossible to recognize had her face not been visible behind the visor.

Before the beast could touch the ground ice exploded beneath it impaling one of its arms and staining the blue crystal. With a swift jerking motion it severed its own arm to escape death as another wave of ice began to rise from the ground. Leaping towards the ceiling sparks began to erupt over its fur as the lightning filling its eyes began to erratically shoot out across the beast's face.

Blake was stood below the beast when a glyph appeared beneath her and began to spin rapidly. With a swing of her sword a blade like beam launched towards the beast. Avoiding the attack it lunged at Blake passing through her clone as a blade ran across its gut. Making another charge it was met with a flurry of blows from Blake's swords as she avoided every attack while leaving one of her own. Once the beast disengaged from the exchange Blake appeared unharmed while the beast was on its last legs having trouble finding the strength to keep its head held up.

Yang was stood behind her when white glyph appeared behind them. Blake ran directly forward towards the Beast with her weapons at her side. As the beast lunged forward it passed through her noticed Yang who was being propelled towards it at incredible speeds by the glyph. Yang's weapon connected with the beast's head cleaving the upper half of it off as it smashed into the ground.

The group turned around seeing Ruby leaning against the generator using the last of her strength to force the control rods back in. Sealing with a click the generator died engulfing the room in darkness and silence. The only source of light being the lantern hung on Ruby's belt barely giving off enough to even make her visible.

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked as her partner stood up using Crescent Rose as support.

"Just a little winded from earlier. Give me a minute and I'll be ready for anything."

"I'm just glad we managed to make it in time."

"Me too, you have no idea how annoying it would have been if I had to run back here." Weiss looked at Ruby in horror over how her partner viewed her own life.

"Ruby Rose don't you dare say that about yourself. I refuse to let you value your own life so little."

"If I can use my life to save another's then there's no question on the matter."

"Did you even bother to think about how it affects us? Watching my best friend die in front me only to come back so she can throw her life away again." Weiss yelled as Yang turned away from Ruby and Blake refused to make eye contact with her.

"Me coming back from the dead is the problem? I can't die, it's impossible for you to lose me."

"But you do die Ruby! We can't just ignore you dying before us and pretend nothing happened when you come back."

"That's what I do whenever I pass. Come back and get what got me then move on with my life. I have no consequence so you shouldn't worry about my deaths."

"We have to worry!"

"Why!"

"Because it's what we feel," Weiss kneeled on the floor bringing a hand up to hide her tears, "we can't stop worrying about you at the drop of a hat."

"Is all this true?" Ruby asked Blake and Yang while Weiss began rubbing her eyes.

"I already lost you once Ruby. I don't know how many more I can take before I stop caring and that terrifies me. The thought of me not caring whether you die or get hurt scares me." Yang tried explaining as her voice shook.

"I can't promise you I won't die anymore tonight, but I can try to be more careful."

"We'll be there to watch your back so try not to do anything too risky."

"When have I been known to take risks?"

"Do you really want me to start listing them off?"

"I'm good. Let's just get out get back to Dunstan and get out of here. I don't know about you but this place is giving is really starting to weigh on me." Ruby said as she tried walking back to the entrance.

Her team followed her closely not wanting to get separated in the winding corridors. Ruby kept her hand on the stained walls for support as well as letting her find the markings she left behind as a guide. The team naturally shied away from the bodies as Ruby stepped over them without care. Many of them had faces of fear frozen upon them from whatever finished the job. It may have been bad the first time through with the halls illuminated, but they had been in a rush at the time and the ambient lighting coming from the lamp only served to enhance the sight.

Making their way back Ruby heard the sound of flesh being stabbed and busted into the entrance finding Dunstan standing over the body of the woman she had bandaged. His cane was dripping with blood from the fresh wound it had just delivered. Ruby couldn't believe what had just happened with the death of a woman she promised to protect being taken by her teacher. A surge of emotion began to fill her as Ruby's hand reached for her weapon only stopping once she saw Dunstan shutting the woman's eyes.

"Why did you kill her?" Ruby spoke alerting Dunstan to her presence.

"I'm merely performing my job as you should have in the first place."

"She was infected." Ruby realized looking saddened by the realization.

"As was every person I came across while scanning the upper decks. This place would have turned into a small fortress had it not been eliminated."

"I promised to protect her and now she's dead."

"We can't save everyone Ruby, but we can prevent others from having to suffer the same fate. We can put a stop to this Hunt and save everyone who has yet to be infected." Ruby nodded in agreement as Dunstan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now let's get back to the headmaster. I doubt he'd want us twiddling our thumbs when we could be of use."

Leaving the wreckage of the crashed ship RWBY and Dunstan walked back towards Beacon. The number of Beasts seemingly reduced to none since no confrontations happened while they were crossing between the buildings. Heading towards the auditorium Ruby was nearly tackled by an orange haired blur, barely avoiding it with her semblance while the team stared at the perpetrator.

"I thought you were dead." Nora cried out as Ruby continued to avoid her by weaving in between her team.

"Ruby," Jaune walked forward a hand covering his mouth in shock, "They said you died during Beacon's defense. Your name was listed and everything during Port's service."

"I'm fine. it was just a communication problem on our end."

"But you're covered in blood."

"Most of it isn't mine," Ruby said as JNPR looked at her skeptically, "Just don't touch me before I get a chance to clean up. Don't know what some of this stuff could have in it."

"Sorry Ruby, it's just that this is a lot to take in. We all wept for you and to have you show up is a little shocking to most." Pyrrha explained looking at the blood covered reaper.

"I'm just glad you're alive and okay. Ozpin is having us gather in the auditorium for an announcement about all of this, think you can make it." Jaune asked hoping that RWBY was okay to come along.

"We'll be there. Just have to clean ourselves off first." With that JNPR went on their way leaving RWBY to their business. "You guys head to the sanitation showers in the labs I'm going to the gardens real quick. We can meet up at the auditorium." Ruby said as she took off toward her destination leaving her team and Dunstan behind.

"Well let's get this over with." Yang began heading to the labs happy to get some of the blood off her visor.

* * *

Approaching the main hall they saw students entering the auditorium followed by Ozpin's voice spilling out of it.

"With Beacon secure for the moment we have to focus on keeping this a viable sanctuary for those we are going to rescue from Vale. Due to losing one of our larger transports we'll have to rely on bullheads alone to ferry them from the city to Beacon and that will require escorts of Huntsman." Ozpin began as the students in the auditorium began to look around concerned.

"As such we have decided to place teams into categories for what missions they will be best suited for in Beacon's fortification and recovery efforts. Whether that be gathering supplies, defending the perimeter, or rescue operations. We'll need every able student and faculty member if we want to hold out long enough for the other kingdoms to make the trip to Vale and begin their relief efforts." Glynda added as the screens on the walls began running through every team at Beacon. "Those of you not being sent into combat situations will have your time best spent on making repairs and modifications around Beacon under supervision from our technicians in order to get everything back online."

"No matter which kingdom you hail from or your heritage we must put our differences aside and work together if we wish to make it through this darkness. We must do everything in our power to make it through this not as a school, but as defenders of the Kingdom." Most of the student body began cheering, understanding that they would be performing the tasks of full Huntsman while the older students looked around in worry for their less experienced juniors. "For now you can find your assignments from the job boards around the room. Please report to the designated area and supervisor to receive your full assignment and schedule."

With the announcement finished the students began to disperse around the room in search of their jobs. As time went on everyone began to file out of the room until only 10 teams remained. JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN were the only ones Ruby could recognize among them. Each team gave a polite nod or wave to their friends once they realized they would be part of the same group.

"Now that the others are gone we can go over what your teams will be doing," Ozpin began as the screens changed to an overhead map of Vale with certain areas circled or highlighted. "You were all chosen for your exceptional combat and team skills. Each of you has proven themselves one way or another that you can handle extreme situations and complete your jobs. For that reason you will be running key operations with Huntsman in Vale. Restoring communications, fortifying safe zones, and demolishing strongholds our enemies are using to maintain a foothold in Vale."

"Shouldn't you be sending, oh I don't know, actual Huntsman and Huntresses out there?" Sun argued having seen some of the horrors that had infested the city before returning to Beacon with his team.

"Most are currently manning the perimeter of Vale in an attempt to keep this contained and prevent the Grimm from becoming an additional factor in the fight. For now RWBY will be tasked with finding and activating old communication towers around Vale. Your job will have the most danger out of either team due to the amount of travel and exposure you'll get. For that purpose you will be paired with our current leading expert in combating this new enemy." Weiss was visibly annoyed by the announcement, knowing who this 'expert' was while Ruby tried to hide from the sudden attention being cast on her team.

"5 teams will be fortifying safe zones we have yet to evacuate. Due to recent incidents we won't be using the larger transports and instead focus on the smaller more agile Bullheads for moving civilians. Sure up each base's defense before moving on to the next while being on alert for any that may be under attack by the White Fang or those beasts roaming the streets. Finally the remaining 4 teams will be tasked with destroying any stronghold our enemies have claimed as their own. Your job will be instrumental in pushing the enemy forces out once the time comes."

"Please report to your bullhead. The pilots will drop you off at your assignments and be on standby should you require any assistance. Protective suits have been issued and you will be required to wear them while out in Vale to prevent infection from a new disease we've discovered in the city." Glynda said as the remaining teams began walking out of the room.

"Any idea what's happening down in Vale? I never heard anything about a sickness going around warranting a suit." Coco asked RWBY seeing they were already wearing the gear.

"Spreads by blood and if you get any on you there's a really good chance you'll turn into a monster." Ruby said as they noticed the team leader covered in dried blood. "I'm slightly immune so I'm fine."

"Ruby's a special case," Weiss began, "Unfortunately I doubt any of us will be immune since there wasn't one in all of Asylum." The SSSN and CFVY looked at the Heiress in shock over the revelation of the town's true fate.

"Is that why Atlas bombed it into rubble?" Velvet asked looking towards the fleet hover just above Vale.

"It's not like secrecy matters anymore with Vale in the middle of a war and the CCT down." Weiss argued over her slip up. "Besides it's not like them knowing puts any of us in danger."

"Not unless Atlas somehow finds out we know or that they know too." Blake added knowing well enough the length the kingdom would go just to keep their skeletons in the closet.

"Cool, so we keep this a secret and no one has Atlas spooks trying to hunt them down. We all good?" Coco asked as she looked around as every person present gave a nod or thumbs up in agreement.

"Wish they built those suits with Faunas in mind." Sun said as he looked over team RWBY's finding little space around the head for ears or room in the back for a tail. "It's going to be a little tight."

"Well good luck. We'll see you once this is all over." Ruby said as they reached a split in the path, one leading to the armory and the other to the docks.

"No need to worry about us we'll talk once communications come back online. Until then don't go and get yourselves killed." Coco held out her hand as Ruby, Sun, and Jaune placed theirs on top.

"We'll all make it back here." Jaune said wanting to protect his team.

"And we'll all get to share stories of our adventures, Vomit Boy." Ruby joked as the Sun broke out in laughter.

"I'm sensing there's a story behind that name." Sun said with a grin as Jaune was pushing Ruby towards the docks with WBY following behind.

"Ruby would love to tell you, but she has to leave on their very important mission."

"I'll tell you when I get back." She cheered as she started walking on her own towards the bullheads letting Jaune return to the others.

Walking into the plane they saw Dunstan sat in one of the seats with his arms crossed. They couldn't see his eyes with the way his hat covered him, but they could tell that the Hunter was awake and waiting for his next task. Finding a spot in the Bullhead the pilot closed the doors and began to take off into the air. Looking off towards Patch they could see the beginnings of a storm just off the coast starting to roll towards Vale.

"We'll finish Ozpin's mission then go in search of the cause of tonight's Hunt." Dunstan said wondering how someone had discovered how to callout to the Great Ones.

"You mean someone caused this to happen?" Weiss yelled over the thought of people intentionally setting the plague upon Vale.

"The beasts were likely here already with how far some have gone, but the appearance of new Great Ones can only mean someone has decided to try summoning them. I can only guess how the other kingdoms can be fairing right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They're attracted to people in general since they prefer to interact with them. Not sure what the idiots who started this are trying to call though. There are too many unique beings to even begin narrowing down the list."

"So all we have to do to end this nightmare is stop this person?"

"It's a likely a group of people, Mensis had to fry their entire student bodies minds just to get an audience with a Great One last time. I can't imagine the price being any lower this time around."

"So we're dealing with a cult who has access to plenty of people and a place large enough to house a few hundred members. Shouldn't be too hard to find once we get communications back up for Vale." Weiss said pulling out her scroll and seeing it still couldn't find any connection.

"Where's our first stop then?" Yang asked the pilot wanting to get to some action.

"A club in the commercial district ran by Hei Xiong. They have an entire array on top of their building, though I can't understand why anyone would need that much equipment when the CCT could handle everything within Vale."

"Unless they didn't want their messages to pass through official channels." Weiss added getting a grasp on the kind of people they'd be dealing with.

"Someone's being paranoid." Yang joked thinking about just how far this Hei person would go to keep a secret.

"The sooner we get all this done the sooner we can put an end to this whole disaster."

"Good luck down there. If you need a pick up just fire up a flare and I'll be there." The pilot said as the doors slid open letting them see the street below.

"Let's get started then." Ruby leaped from the Bullhead towards the ground landing with ease.

"Come on I know this district like the back of my hand." Yang said as she grabbed Blake and jumped out. Weiss followed behind as she used her glyphs to eloquently land onto the street below leaving Dunstan behind in the Bullhead.

"Think you can get me in closer to the ground?" Dunstan asked knowing that falling from such a height could cause some severe damage to himself.

"No can do. Ozpin doesn't want us risking a landing in the streets since we have a limited supply of Bullheads now. You'll have to jump."

Dunstan pulled out his whip and with a quick strike hooked it onto the doors hatch before jumping from the plane. Reaching the end of his line he was still about halfway down when his weapon went taught leaving him slowly spinning as he shook his weapon trying to dislodge it. The sight was one to behold as Ruby and Yang started to laugh at the spectacle of the Hunter suspend in the air trying to get down. With a tug the whip came undone letting Dunstan fall to the ground to join the others.

"Are we ready to go?" Dunstan asked while looking at the two laughing members of team RWBY.

"I really needed that, thanks." Yang said as she tried to stop laughing.

"With this we might finally get to complete a mission." Ruby happily said trying to break what she was determined was a curse after all the previous failures.

"It should only be a few blocks away." Blake said looking over the map she had on her scroll.

"Let's go meet this Hei fellow." Yang said as she began leading the group through Vale's commercial district.

* * *

**No need to worry about me losing focus on team RWBY with all these other teams going out. They'll only show up if RWBY crosses paths with them or another key character is around them. Also shout out to Xenoanubis and ShadeofGrimm who have both recently done some very excellent RWBY/Bloodborne art. You all know I'm a sucker for the combination whenever I see it done well.**

**Thoughts about Things and Volume Three:**

**8 people in the finals meaning there were 16 teams in the doubles which means there was 32 teams in the first round. At those numbers that means each school elected 8 of their best teams to represent them meaning there was 128 people total competing. I'm just going assume they finished one bracket a day meaning 16 rounds on day one to clear all the full team matches, 8 matches day two to finish the doubles, and then the singles matches began. The point of all this is that V3 of RWBY probably takes place over the span of 3 days. So everything went to hell in the span of a single very bad day.**

**This leads into my next point that the schools in RWBY are probably a lot like the one in Soul Eater, with there being a couple very exceptional teams among the ranks who are leagues above the average student. That's the only way I can comprehend why so many students are running away instead of fighting when everything goes to hell.**

**Magic is now a thing and can do just about anything since magic seems to be able to ignore most of the rules. Penny was likely a prototype and any future models would likely have been used as immortal vessels for the maidens' souls or a group of spies Atlas could integrate into the other kingdoms to know what's going on in each one in a 'big brother is watching you' kind of way. Lastly did anyone else see that Cinder had tears in her eyes after Pyrrha asked her about destiny?**


	26. Source

**Sorry for this release being so late everyone. Things just kept getting in the way of me writing this with finals happening being what stopped me initially followed by becoming bedridden due to some virus. Let me tell you that nothing kills creativity like not being able to breath. Needless to say I got better and am back to writing. So that you all aren't left in the dark for so long I'm adding a status section to my profile that lists my health or current predicament if I'm unable to release a chapter on schedule.  
**

**Thanks for being patient everyone, now let's get back to Vale and see what the future holds for team RWBY. **

* * *

"So who's up for a burger after all this?" Yang suggested as they walked down the blood stained streets of Vale looking at the smoke rising in the distance along with the flames flickering in some of the surrounding windows.

"I could go for one now actually." Ruby said as she saw a destroyed billboard lying on the ground advertising a nearby restaurant.

"We're in the middle of a war and you two are thinking about food." Weiss nearly yelled at her teammates in bewilderment over their lax attitude.

"We never got dinner and I doubt the chefs can make much since our supplies got torched. If we find a store or restaurant I'm going to get something." Yang said as a growl came from behind the group.

Turning around they saw only Dunstan as he held a hand over his gut. "I wouldn't be too opposed to a little looting to sate ourselves before the oncoming battles. We are putting our lives on the line so it is only right to not die like starved animals."

"We are not stealing anything. We're Huntresses, people who uphold the law and defenders of humanity, we don't steal." Weiss rebutted Dunstan's lack of morals while beginning to wonder just how far his views differed from her own if thievery was an option.

"Weiss we're not stealing we're looting. There's a big difference since we have a war going on currently." Yang corrected the fuming Heiress.

"If anything we're making sure that valued supplies are put to use. Without power a lot of goods will no longer be fit for consumption come morning." Dunstan remarked trying to convince Weiss.

"I hope Wonderful Mart didn't get hit to bad." Yang said wondering how one of her favorite markets may be faring.

"You just like them because all their store slogans involve a pun." Ruby rebutted her sister remembering all the times she was dragged along just to hear the awful word play even the employees seemed to hate.

"They had wonderful service Ruby don't belittle their great name."

"If you looked closely you could watch their soul slowly eroding with each slogan said."

"They loved it."

"If we're finished discussing Yang's apparent love for torturing retail workers can we focus on the task at hand?" Weiss said trying to get the team back on task and towards their objective.

"Weiss is right everyone, we should find some food before going on another dangerous assignment." Ruby said happily as she rushed ahead in excitement.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Weiss yelled after her wondering if Ruby could even hear her.

"Come on Weiss you can't tell me you're not hungry after everything we've done today?" Yang asked knowing that none of them had eaten anything since lunch.

"It's not about being hungry. It's about doing what's right."

"Then can you tell me the difference between letting food rot on a shelf and us eating it. Because one of those choices solves my hunger problem and the other solves nothing."

"I don't want to discuss morals with someone who is clearly lacking aspects I thought all Huntresses would share."

"You think I'm doing this because I want to? Weiss, I'm doing this so we can survive this night. None of us have eaten for the last 10 hours not to mention we've been fighting nonstop since this kicked off. If we don't get food soon it'll start affecting our skills and I rather not have us die because you refuse to steal."

"Unlike you I still have my pride and would never stoop to stealing."

"Would you rather be a prideful dead woman or a thieving living one? At the end of the day I need to be alive to watch over Ruby and if that means swallowing my pride then I'd gladly make the trade."

"How can you be so sure about giving everything up for someone else?" Weiss asked, unable to even think of something worth throwing away her pride and morals for.

"It's just part of who I am. What would you do if I did steal something for us?"

"I'd berate you for committing a crime."

"Nothing else? You wouldn't make me return it?"

"If you must know I'd let you get away with it since it's clear you did it for what you thought was a good reason."

"Finally starting to see things my way?" Yang said with a grin as Weiss refused to look her in the eyes.

"I'm merely wiping my hands of your crimes. If those crimes happen to feed Blake and Ruby then I guess at least they're happy."

"Turning a blind eye for your friends. I never thought I'd see the day." Yang put her arm around Weiss and tried to bring her in for a hug only for the Heiress to flail about in Yang's grip.

Seeing her partner flail around for help Ruby leaped onto Yang's back and wrapped her arms around Yang stopping her movement. "Please stop fighting with Weiss."

Yang released Weiss from her grip letting her stumble forward before dropped down from her back. "I was just playing around."

"You brute, you could have damaged my suit." Weiss was looking over her outfit for any possible damage it may have taken in the struggle.

"I doubt either of us is hurt enough for our aura to stop protecting us." Yang replied knowing Weiss' worry was mostly unfounded.

"Yang." Ruby warned with a glare.

"Alright, I'll stop. Now come on it should be just around the corner if I'm reading this right."

Rounding the corner the group was greeted with the sight of a large familiar building. Yang quickly looked between the address listed on her scroll and the street signs around her. Putting her scroll away Yang walked up to the entrance and held out her arms.

"Welcome to Junior's club everyone."

"He named the club after himself?" Ruby asked confused.

"Well this place has a proper name it's just that I never bothered to learn it. This place may not serve food, but the drinks are to die for."

The group walked through the unguarded entrance and began walking in the carpeted tunnel leading to the overly large and now reinforced gate like structure that guarded Junior's Club. The heavy steel frame lacked any color or beauty likely from the haste of installation. Staring at each other for a moment they wondered how to proceed until a certain brawler began punching the steel.

"Open up Junior. I know you're in there." Yang yelled as she slammed her fist into the door.

"Maybe he's not home." Ruby offered trying to get her sister to calm down.

"You can't just close down this club and leave. Especially when I know for a fact he lives in there!" Her fist hammered against the metal with a clang echoing back to them.

Before Yang could try to bust the doors open again two latches on the ceiling opened as a pair of turrets silently lowered themselves into the hall. Each one focused on a single target following their every move as Ruby observed the remarkable piece of technology. She could even see the paint job on the side of the chassis that wrote out 'For Blondie' in bright yellow paint.

"I didn't know you have friends who could purchase Atlas' latest in automated security. These things aren't even supposed to be available to private firms yet." Ruby cheered in excitement at seeing the weapon, bringing the rest of the group's attention to the metal death traps watching them.

The guns began to spin to life as the group quickly realized what was happening and retreated back out into the street. Diving out of the door they heard the bullets flaring towards them shredding the door and throwing the wooden frame off its hinges. The gun fire slowed to a stop allowing them to peer through the hall before the turrets began sighting them in and revving their barrels in preparation.

"Why does some back water club need an automated security system?" Weiss yelled, annoyed that her teammate had failed to mention the defenses in place.

"He didn't have nearly as much security set up the last time I busted into this place. I wonder why he suddenly decided to invest."

"Geeze, I wonder why?" Weiss sarcastically parroted the blonde.

"You think this is my fault?"

"Of course this is your fault. Clearly you have a past with this person and have caused enough harm to warrant the installation of turrets to detour you from ever coming back."

"How can you be sure he installed those for me?"

"Well one of them did have 'For Blondie' painted on them." Ruby interjected getting her a glare from Yang.

"I rest my case." Weiss said happily knowing where the blame for their latest setback fell.

"That could be any beautifully blonde haired woman." Yang argued knowing beyond a doubt that Junior had stepped up his game to keep her out.

"Another blonde haired woman who just so happens to frequent this bar and got the boss angry enough to install state of the art technology?"

"So maybe I threatened the boss of this place before I came to Beacon, but I did it for a good reason."

"What could he possibly have that you needed?"

"Information, but he didn't even know who I was talking about so it was a bust in the end." While Yang continued to argue with Weiss over her past actions Ruby was talking with Blake and Dunstan about their current roadblock.

"Think you can avoid those guns long enough for me to make the shot?" Ruby asked the two hoping that they could get out of this uninjured.

"I've yet to come across any Atlas tech fast enough to keep up with me." Blake responded almost prideful.

"I should be able to slip the bullets like any other." Dunstan answered remembering all the times he barely avoided being shredded by a hail of bullets.

"Alright, then you each take a side of the hall and grab the turrets attention. A well placed shot should disable their trackers forcing them to stop attacking." Ruby got into position alongside Blake and Dunstan.

With a flash the two of them ran into the hall while the turrets began to spin up. With no room to truly maneuver they ran forward forcing the turrets to try and lead them. Blake used her semblance to trick her turret into focusing its first barrage on the wrong target. Dunstan could see the glowing projectiles tracing through the air towards him and dashed forward slightly altering his movements to let the bullets glide around him. Neither tactic could be used indefinitely as the machines began to hone in on their targets, but the chance never came when two well placed shots destroyed their cameras.

With no way to track their targets the turrets firing stopped and they retreated back into the ceiling. With the current threat gone Ruby walked into the hall seeing Blake completely unharmed and Dunstan with a few new bullet sized holes in his short cape. Walking to the door Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and slammed the back end of her weapons against the steel letting the noise ring out.

"Would you please let us in?" A silence emanated from behind the door before it began to slowly slide open.

"I can't believe that worked." Dunstan said staring at the shifting metal.

"Well if they didn't we'd just have to start picking the door apart and Ruby would salvage the left overs." Blake added seeing Ruby transform her weapon into its compact form.

"I can't believe you guys did that without me." Yang said running down the hall with Weiss right behind her.

"You two seemed busy so I just went ahead with my plan."

"You could have at least told me you were going to do something."

"Well maybe next time you won't get distracted when you fight with Weiss." Ruby pouted thinking back on all the times her partner and sister had fought.

"I'm sorry about the fight. Weiss just has very different views compared to me and sometimes those ideas clash. If it makes you feel any better we've started to come to an agreement over our differences."

"And what would that be?"

"We don't worry about it until we're safe and back at Beacon. Think of it like a temporary cease fire agreement."

"So does this mean you'll start lying off the ice themed puns?"

"Now let's not get crazy here. I promised a cease fire not a surrender with your illustrious partner." Yang defended bringing her arms up in defense over the very concept.

"Well let's go meet your friend then."

"Yeah, 'friend' let's go with that." Yang said walking through the doors and seeing the flooded club.

The entire room was filled along with the second floor nearly spilling over the edges with people. The DJ wasn't blasting music and the entire area felt very melancholy with everyone keeping their heads down. The usual vibrant night life that filled the building had died during the day's events. Most the people they could see seemed to have blank expressions along with dead eyes staring off into the distance. The club may have been a sanctuary, but it couldn't shield people from the horrors of the outside world forever and many knew it was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

Walking towards the bar they could see that it was now mostly empty and missing most of the bottles that usually lined the backdrop. Many people were sat at the bar drowning their sorrows and attempting to forget what they had seen before finding this small haven. Even many of the employees seemed to have taken to the bottle though some still tried to maintain some semblance of order and enforcement around the club.

Looking towards the end of the bar Yang spotted the one person who could help them. "Hey there Junior, how's business going?"

"Well if it isn't Blondie. Come to destroy my business again or are you just here to watch as this place burns down?" The short haired man replied as he gripped the glass in his glove and drank it.

"Yang did you ruin this man's life?" Ruby asked looking at the terrible sight of a man drowning his sorrows.

"He was doing fine last time I checked. Come on junior cheer up we're here to save the day as Huntresses and all that." Yang said with mock enthusiasm trying to pull the man away from his drink.

"It's the end of the world Blondie and I'm racing to the bottom of a bottle. What could you possibly do?" Junior said pouring himself another glass.

"We can offer protection to your establishment and get all of these people evacuated to Beacon. With your help we can save everyone here." Ruby was staring him in the eyes trying to find a spark of hope in them.

"We need your help Hei. The CCT is down and your system can get most of Vale back online." Yang added seeing what her sister was trying to do.

"Please, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for everyone in Vale who is in need of help." Ruby begged as Hei finished off his drink and placed the glass on the table.

"If you want my communications I'll need you to do something for me first. I think an exchange would be the most beneficial move for both parties. I've lost more men tonight than in the last 5 years of running my business and since they never came back I never got what they were supposed to retrieve in all this chaos. You get me what they couldn't and I'll get you set up with my tower."

"You want us to run your errands while people are dying out there?" Yang yelled back in anger as Hei popped another bottle and began refilling his glass.

"Trust me when I say this benefits all parties involved. You can even keep whatever else you find in the place since I'm that nice of a guy."

"What could you even want out there?"

"I thought now would be the perfect time to get my hands on some more high end equipment. As I told you already though, things didn't go as planned. All you have to do is go to a facility and grab the item with the matching label. Once you're done you'll get to do this." Junior pulled out his scroll and with the press of a button Yang's scroll lit up having just received a message.

"You have my number!" Yang said in anger confused in how he even obtained her information.

"I have everyone's number. Now get moving. I don't have all night." He finished as Yang walked away with Ruby.

"So how did the meeting go?" Weiss asked seeing the owner continuing to drink his sorrows away.

"He said he'd set us up with his equipment for a small favor." Ruby downplayed the favor trying to avoid Weiss going into a hour long rant.

"I have a feeling this 'small favor' isn't exactly small." The Heiress replied seeing Ruby begin to fidget under her gaze.

"We have to raid some facility and retrieve an item he wants. It's probably under heavy guard considering none of his men made it back. Well either that or there may be something big between here and there." Yang mentioned offhandedly remembering what they had fought in the downed vessel.

"What' the plan?" Blake asked stepping away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Three of us go to this facility and grab the item as quickly as we can while two of us stay back to make sure Junior and this building remain in one piece." Ruby looked around the room concerned about how well the people would continue to hold up as the night went on.

"I'll stay and make sure no one lets any beasts in." Dunstan offered knowing they would need at least one Hunter to stay behind and deal with any unsavory business that could arise.

"Alright then, Blake can be your backup."

"Any reason I'm staying behind instead of Yang or Weiss?" Blake asked wondering why she couldn't help them infiltrate.

"I need someone back here who won't stab Dunstan in the back for doing his job. Sorry Yang." Ruby offered the apology.

"You're probably right." Yang replied understandably.

"And why can't I stay behind?" Weiss asked. Sure she questioned Dunstan's methods, but she's doubted he could do anything to so drastic to make her attack him.

"It's less about you and more your new friends." Ruby tabbed her own hand making Weiss look down at her gloved hand.

"They wouldn't attack Dunstan without my permission," the group stared at Weiss with a questioning look, "well most of them wouldn't attack Dunstan."

"This is why you're coming with Yang and me instead of sitting back here protecting everyone. Is everyone okay with their assignment?" Ruby asked as she held out her hand.

"I'm good." Yang said as she placed her hand atop Ruby's.

"It's not the worst plan." Weiss offered as she her hand joined the others.

"We'll try to keep this place held together while you're out." Dunstan added his hand to the pile.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get out of hand." Blake said as Dunstan rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Then I'll see you two once we get back." Ruby and the others exchanged one last glance before heading out.

As soon as they stepped out the doors began to close behind them and relock themselves in some attempt to keep the outside at bay. Once the last lock had clicked into place they went out to the street finding nothing had changed in their short absence with the fires still blazing and the occasional distant howl. Looking down at their scrolls Yang took point in guiding them down the streets towards their destination.

Ruby was the most relaxed out of the entire group and almost felt at home walking the beast filled streets. Her entire posture could lead onlookers to think she was simply walking to the store or going out to meet some friends. Weiss and Yang however were tense and looked ready to leap into battle at the slightest sign of danger. They would even look up occasionally in fear of an ambush from anything that may be roaming the rooftops.

Reaching a crossroads filled with three scourge beasts, Weiss and Yang froze before pressing themselves against a nearby building in an attempt to avoid detection. Ruby merely kept her distance and began eyeing the beasts up. Once she got a feel for them she unfurled her weapon and got ready to charge ahead. Seeing what was about to happen Weiss and Yang drew their weapons and waited for Ruby to make the first move.

In a flash of petals one of the beasts was dragged away from the pack as a scythe hooked around its chest. As they noticed one of their kind being taken an oversized stake was suddenly being slammed into its head cleaving off a large chunk of flesh and exposing the brain beneath. The third beasts raised its claw ready to strike the blonde only to have a flurry of strikes rain over it.

Each beast had been squared off against a separate opponent preventing the usual pack tactics from being used forcing them to fight with strength alone. As the beast Yang downed tried to get up it felt a weight being pressed down against it and saw a red eyed beast atop it as punch after punch was delivered to its face. The beast raised its arms in an attempt to block some of the blows only from the force of each blow to destroy the guard it had put up. With nothing left to protect it Yang unleashed even heavier punches alternating between her hands. Taking that momentum she dealt one final blow to the beast the impact letting off a deafening snap as its head was forcefully thrown sideways.

Weiss had dueled plenty of people before, but fighting a beast one on one was something she never could have imagined. It was behaving much like fellow duelist with it trying to gauge her skills and find a way to best her. Not waiting for it to initiate the attack Weiss rushed forward using one of her glyphs and tried striking its chest only for her weapon to clash with a clawed hand. As she leaped back to disengage the beast charged forward seeing the show of weakness. Weiss was doing everything in her power to parry the sudden and chaotic blows that were being thrown. Pulling back the lever on Myrtenaster her blade glowed red and with a thrust a surge of fire spewed forward engulfing the beast.

Much to Weiss disappointment however the blows didn't slow and she was now facing a pair of flaming claws. The fur was burnt and each movement visibly hurt the beast, but it continued on hell bent on killing the being that had harmed it so. With flames now obscuring her view as the claws went past her face Weiss began faltering with the occasional attack getting uncomfortably close to her before she could parry it. Running out of options she used her right hand to reach into her pouch and drew a slug. Clenching it in her hand a pair of glyphs sprung up on her left and right when two large tentacles shot out of them. With incredible force and speed the two tentacles speared the beast holding it in place. Seeing her chance Weiss ran at the pinned monster and raised her rapier. With a scream the weapon pierced its skull silencing the beast for good. With the task done the tentacles began to fade into a pale mist before completely vanishing leaving Weiss and Yang alone with their dead opponents.

Looking around neither of them could find Ruby, but a howl of pain quickly alerted them to their leader's position. Sprinting around the corner they spotted Ruby running circles around her opponent as it furiously threw its head left and right trying to track the speedster. The beast was clearly out matched and that was made even more apparent when Ruby went in for the first strike taking one of its arms in the process. With that she turned around and sped past the beast again this time claiming a leg as she brushed past it. Flailing on the ground it couldn't even see the final blow as the scythe was brought down through its back bringing an end to the thrashing. Turning she gave a wave to her team with a smile at the apparent success they had found in battle.

"Well that was a nice warm up." Ruby said as she put Crescent Rose away and looked down the street finding it empty of life.

I didn't know you kept the slug Weiss." Yang teased as Weiss looked concerned.

"I didn't keep the slug Yang. It should still be in Dunstan's storage room sitting in a jar."

"Maybe it likes you."

"It's a slug Yang, it doesn't have feelings."

"Don't say that Weiss. What if you make it cry?" Yang joked as Weiss completely ignored her.

"Any idea if anyone is working at the facility we're going to." Weiss said having seen enough bloodshed to last a lifetime.

"If there are people working there we go in nonlethal. Blunt strikes to incapacitate only. They're just doing their job defending the place and I rather not have that blood on your hands." Ruby looked at her team as she spoke.

"Any idea how much further Yang?" Weiss asked not wanting to spend more time out in the open than necessary.

"Shouldn't be more than 5 minutes away if we keep up this pace. If you want we can run there and cut that time down to about a minute."

"Ruby?" Weiss asked her leader waiting for her input on the idea.

"I don't have a problem running there. I'll just have to slow down so you can keep pace." Ruby joked knowing just how slow her team was compared to herself.

"We avoid fights when possible and focus on getting to our destination then." Yang added as she stretched her legs in preparation for the trip.

"Do try to keep up." Weiss told Yang as a glyph appeared beneath herself.

"Just because I'm carrying around the equivalent of a motor block on each of my arms doesn't mean I'm slow." Yang defended as she waved both her arms to show just how little the extra weight was affecting her.

"Care to put money where your mouth is?"

"I'm not that rich princess."

"Name your price then."

"700 lien if I lose, but when I win you owe me a favor."

"Those hardly seem equal."

"Maybe to you, but that's my entire stash. Sorry if my vast expansion of wealth can't compare to the pools of money your family swims in."

"Fine, we have a deal then." Weiss held out her hand as Yang went and gave it a firm shake cementing the deal.

"Are both of you done?" Ruby asked waiting so they could finally get going.

"In one second Ruby." Weiss said as Yang leaned down in a sprinter like form.

"Mind counting us off sis?" Yang asked knowing neither Weiss nor her would move until the race had started.

"Fine," Ruby stood between the two of them and raised her hand, "On your mark, get set, GO!" She threw her arm down as Yang catapulted herself forward with each step and Weiss shot forward like a bullet using her glyphs to take corners at impossibly sharp angles.

Ruby followed suite keeping a good distance from her team so she wouldn't interfere with their race. After rounding the eighth corner Ruby slid to a stop seeing the Yang and Weiss had finished the victor clear as Yang was on her knees with Weiss gloating over her.

"All my money, Nooooooo!" Yang cried out as Ruby walked over to them.

"Please it's not that much."

"That's a good amount of money for a student Weiss." Ruby said feeling slightly sad for her sister's sudden loss.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll be sure to spend it on team related activities." Weiss said trying to lessen the blow.

"Does that mean more sweets?" Ruby asked starting to feel less bad for her sister's loss now.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the essentials like clothes, ammunition, and survival equipment with how the day is going."

"That's cool too."

"I'd really like it if we could get something to take my mind off of this." Yang said hoping to find a distraction of some kind.

"I'll go find something for you to punch Yang." Ruby said as she pulled out her scythe and fired off a shot to launch her onto the roof.

"If this is really so much of a problem we can call the bet off." Weiss suggested beginning to feel the brawler's disposition beginning to wear on her.

"I can't back out of a bet Weiss."

"And why not?"

"Because I gave my word and my honor won't let me."

"You have honor? Color me surprised."

"Believe it or not even us peasants have honor that we want to uphold." Yang gave an exaggerated bow as Weiss returned one in mocking fashion.

"You know I have to accept the bet now that you brought honor into this."

"The Schnee's have honor? We better call Blake and tell her the good news." Yang joked as she pulled out her scroll only for it to flash an alert telling them of the lack of signal.

"I have to start somewhere and graciously accepting your money seems like one of the lesser evils my family has committed."

"Look at you learning how to joke like a normal person." Yang cheered as she picked Weiss up in a crushing hug.

"A simple game of banter like that is nothing compared to what I had to put up with whenever I had to attend a formal event as a representative of my family."

"Hey Yang! I found something up ahead and it's guarding the buildings entrance." Ruby called down to her sister.

Walking out a little ways Yang and Weiss spotted what Ruby was talking about. In front of the windowless building they were supposed to enter was a lone individual coated from head to toe in blood and gore. They couldn't make out too many details from where they were but the slick crimson liquid was unmistakable. Likely someone who was now infected or had lost their mind and now was performing their last assignment.

Approaching closer they could begin to see the person more clearly and could now make out her female figure beneath the bloodied clothes. She was about as tall as Blake and her hair appeared to have been curled though the blood now weighed it down pulling it from its intended shape and letting the hair drape over her shoulders and eyes. Frozen like a statue she didn't bother looking around for intruders since anyone wishing to enter would have to walk by her to get to the entrance.

"Wonder if she remembers who she was before all this?" Weiss asked out loud with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Whether or not she remembers herself there's no way she could be normal with all that blood on her. You remember Dunstan's warning about bathing in blood and how it even affects Hunters who are resistant to the plague." Yang reminded Weiss as she stared at her future opponent.

"I'll provide cover from up here while you and Weiss take care of her." Ruby brought out her scythe and took aim at the individual.

"Let's make this as quick and painless as possible for her." Weiss said as a glyph appeared beneath Yang and began to spin rapidly enveloping her in a yellow glow.

Wasting no time Yang ran forward and leaped at the girl when a pair of swords shot out of her backpack and into her hands allowing her to block the strike. Green eyes could be seen beneath the dripping bangs momentarily as the gust from the impact brushed her hair back. Yang could feel the cold calculating stare as their eyes met for a second as a sword was brought down. Raising the other stake Yang blocked the attack and felt the odd sensation of pressure as the small figure was actually managing to overpower her. Putting more strength into her arms Yang began to realize she was fighting a losing battle as no matter how much she tried the figure would remain unmoved. Since strength wasn't going to do the trick Yang leaped back and began to bob left to right with each pass being faster than the last.

Not understanding what was happening the girl ran forward at Yang trying to stop the motion. She swung the blade at Yang only for the brawler to duck the blade before unleashing a right hook which met a steel sword. Not wavering she tried to attack again with her left sword and was met with the same result, the only difference being a left hook she had to block. Soon the attacks were coming in so fast all she could do was hold up both swords to guard herself as the rain of blows tried to get past. On the eighth pass the unthinkable happened as the strike forced one of her arms away leaving a hole in her guard.

Yang continued her attack as the next blow had the same effect ripping the girls left arm away opening her up for what was to come. Like a torrent of water Yang continued her attack with each strike cutting across her opponent's body and eating away at their aura reserves. Just as the attack seemed to stop a stake smashed into the girl's gut, the impact lifting her off the ground before another blow slammed into her head throwing her back to the ground.

Yang stood exhausted from the attack trying to catch her breath as the girl performed a kick up to get back on her feet. The glow that surrounded Yang began to fade and her opponent didn't even appear to be winded after the beating she sustained. Letting go of the swords they floated away from her hands and hovered behind her as another set of blades sprung from the pack to join the others. Yang paled at the sight of eight blades being pointed at her when a storm of petals appeared between them revealing Ruby with both her arms up and Crescent Rose in its holster.

"Penny, please stop fighting Yang." The plea had an instantaneous effect as the blades were lowered and retreated back into the pack.

"Ruby, why did your sister attack me?" the question was asked with genuine curiosity.

"We may have thought you were something else with all that blood on you." Ruby said as she motioned to her clothes which were now stained red.

"You mean those mean people who go around attacking everyone."

"Well there's more to it than that, but basically."

"I'm sorry for my appearance, but I haven't been able to leave my post for the last several hours due to my replacement not showing up. I hope nothing bad happened to him." By this point Weiss had stepped out and joined Yang in staring at the sight of their leader talking to the gore covered awkward girl they met months prior.

"I don't think your replacement is going to make it Penny."

"Oh no, is he sick?"

"With how this night is going I wouldn't be surprised. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was pulled from Mr. Ironwoods detail to provide extra security for this Atlas research facility." Penny froze momentarily realizing what she had said before talking in a slightly more concerned voice. "Please don't tell anyone this is an Atlas building. I was told that only very specific people should know about this."

"No problem here, right?" Ruby asked her team as Weiss nodded and Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ruby I knew I could count on you. So why are you outside currently?"

"We were hoping to get in that building behind you and grab something for a friend of ours." Ruby put emphasis on the word friend, the phrase sounding almost fake.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but my job is to keep people out of there and only certain people are allowed in."

"Please Penny, it's really important that we get what our friend asked for. There are lives on the line here." Penny began to look left and right nervously as if looking for someone to help her out.

Coming to a solution she returned a cheery smile to Ruby. "I may be able to give you a sanctioned tour since I'm stationed here as a guard."

Ruby leaped at Penny giving her a hug which the android returned in full nearly crushing her friend. As Ruby was set back down Yang walked over to her making sure her sister was still breathing after that show of affection. Weiss continued to give Penny a concerned look, but settled to save her questioned for later since Ruby seemed to trust her.

"How'd you get covered in all that blood anyways?" Ruby asked as she stood back up.

"A few specimens escaped from the facility and I was under specific instructions not to interfere with them unless first attacked. The state of my appearance is from the ones who tried to destroy me. After the first few though many of them just avoided me and gave a wide berth when walking past. Don't worry though I made sure to properly dispose of them with the incinerator inside." The cheery tone used was similar to one a child would use once completing a chore and awaiting praise from a parent.

"Ruby, do you mind joining us in a team meeting." Weiss said as Penny continued to hold her position.

"What do you want to talk about Weiss?" Yang asked as Weiss grabbed both her and Ruby's hands and walked a fair distance away from Penny before continuing.

"Not to sound cold, but how are we going to deal with Penny once this is over?"

"What do you mean Weiss?"

"You saw the blood covering her. There's no telling when she could turn like those people in asylum and I do not want to fight a infected Penny as Yang can attest."

"Penny should be immune to the plague thanks to her," Ruby paused trying to find the best word to describe her friend, "unique body."

"Even if Penny is like you Ruby that doesn't mean she's immune. You remember Asylum and how it affected you." Weiss despised bringing up such harsh memories for the others, but felt it necessary for their protection.

"Weiss, Penny isn't like me. She's actually immune."

"But how's that possible? Dunstan said the plague was a constant with no one being fully immune from its effects."

"I made a promise to not tell anyone Weiss. You just have to trust me when I say she's immune." Ruby looked away from Weiss in fear of the possible looks she could be getting and awaited a verbal berating.

"You better be telling the truth Ruby, otherwise we're going to have a serious talk about trust between team mates later."

"Thanks Weiss I promise you won't regret this." With a smile Ruby ran back to Penny and told her how she and her team would gladly take a tour.

"You think this is a good idea?" Yang asked Weiss as they followed behind Ruby and Penny.

"No, but at the moment it's our only real way in with no one getting needlessly hurt. For now we just have to trust your sister."

The metal was twisted outwards with claw marks lining the edges where it was gripped. Whatever had performed the task was likely long one, but the sight was terrifying none the less. They could feel the temperature dropping around them as they approached even in their suits. As they stood in front of the door they couldn't seem to peer through the darkness that unnaturally spilled outwards towards them as if to grasp at anything near.

"If you would follow me we can begin the tour."


	27. Spawned of Blood

**Still alive and kicking folks. Sure I'm plagued with a cough and the doctors can't do much about it, but it should hopefully go away with time. I swear, sometime I wonder if I am never not sick. The only difference being whether I'm at a low point or high point on this crazy ride. There is a chance I'm just riding one sickness into the next and chaining them together in the sickest combo history has ever seen. Also in terms of RWBY news we have RWBY Chibi coming out fairly soon. Best case scenario for me is that it's slice of life with comedy that lets us see the characters from V1-2 while giving them some more personal development. I'm looking for Pyrrha and Ruby interactions and any other characters who developed a deeper relationship we didn't get to see since it happened off camera or between volumes. Worst case scenario nothing is cannon and it is just a good funny time with the cast of RWBY. Neither of these is bad and I will watch it no matter what, but I would love for some more development.  
**

**Well we can only hope that everything turns out okay, now let's see how bad everything is down in Vale.**

* * *

"Sorry for the lack of a greeting I assume the receptionist is on break at the moment." Penny said as they made their way past the front desk.

"Or a beast is eating her." Yang said under her breath evoking a jab to her side.

"Yang." Weiss whispered to her teammate in an attempt to reel her in.

"I was being literal this time." Her response caused Weiss' face to redden before another jab connected.

"You're insufferable sometimes." With that she walked ahead joining Ruby as they reached the end of the hall.

"So how are we getting into this facility you work at?" Ruby asked as they stopped at a t crossing in the hall wondering why the left hall was littered with blood from floor to ceiling.

"The stairs are in the left hall and would require us to travel down 63 flights to reach the facility." Everyone stopped to stare at their guide on concern over the prospect of 63 flights of stairs.

"There wouldn't happen to be another way down?" Ruby asked as Yang and Weiss waited for Penny's reply with full attention.

"If you want there is an elevator most staff take to go down."

"We'll take it." Weiss yelled in her excitement before realizing she had pushed Ruby out of the way and was now standing very close to Penny. "I mean", Weiss tried to regaining her composure, "we would be very grateful if you'd allow us to use the elevator."

"Alright then." Penny turned right and began walking with the group staying close as they noticed the shredded doors and bloodied windows that lined the offices.

"What does this facility exactly do?" Yang asked trying to look through one of the stained windows.

"This facility specializes in the advancement of medical science. From what I've been told though they specialize in pathogens. Luckily Yang and Weiss are both already wearing protective suits so we'll only need to grab Ruby one once we're below."

"I'll be fine. I'm kind of immune to everything." Ruby said causing Penny to approach her and stop inches from her face.

"You're immune to everything?"

"Uh, yes." Ruby responded unsure of what to do in her current situation.

Penny gripped Ruby in her arms and began to swing the young leader around in joy. "This changes everything. You could save so many lives Ruby. Just think of the possibilities of a world without sickness."

Ruby pried herself free from the crushing hug and caught her breath. "It doesn't work like that Penny. I'm one of two people right now who have this condition and the success rate from what I've been told is really low, like below 1% low."

"Well that's what this facility is for. We can figure out the unique factor you have and find a way to isolate it for others."

"No Penny! What's in my blood should never be given to another person. I've experienced things no one should ever have to and I refuse to have such a curse be placed on another." Ruby reached out wrapping her arms around Penny in a hug. "I know you mean well, but sometime the cost is just too high."

"She's right Penny." Yang walked up to them as Ruby let go of her friend. "What's in Ruby creates monsters and even if she's stable now, eventually the virus will begin to go out of control."

"If Ruby is sick why haven't you done anything to help her?" Penny defended realizing her mistake when Yang's eyes turned red and was griped her by the collar of her dress.

"You think we haven't thought about this before and tried to find something. I talked with the only person who has ever seen this before and do you know what he told me? He told me that if Ruby becomes a problem to take my weapons and end her before she hurts others."

"You'd hurt Ruby?" Penny glared back at Yang taking the comment as a threat to her friend.

"No I can't, which is what made all of this so difficult. For the rest of our lives we'll be in a race against time to do everything we can and Ruby's weighed down due to fate giving her a bad hand. I'll be damned if anything manages to kill her before my death."

"That's nice of you to say." Penny's response or lack thereof earning a glance from the others as Yang bared her heart out in the open.

Seeing her sister about to erupt in anger over Penny's response Ruby got between them. "Yang, Penny is a little emotionally stunted due to her upbringing. Please don't be angry at her she just doesn't understand things like that."

"I'm sorry if I didn't respond correctly. I'll try to be more responsive in the future." The polite bow she gave killed any anger Yang had built up by seeing the awkward girl trying to understand what was wrong.

"It's okay Penny." Yang took a few breaths to calm down as her fists relaxed. "Just take us to the elevator and we can get out of here."

"Can do." Penny came to the door and placed her hand on the scanner.

Once the black screen turned green the doors opened to reveal the pristine interior that lacked a single speck of blood. Stepping in the metal container shifted momentarily before a red light turned on and began blinking. The group looked between each other in an attempt to understand what had happened when a voice came from the intercom.

"Weight limit exceeded. Please remove excess weight then try again."

"I'll take the stairs." Penny offered as she stepped out of the lift.

"You don't have to do that Penny we can just go down in pairs." Weiss offered not wanting to leave Penny alone.

"It's okay Weiss I'll be just fine. I'll meet you all at the entrance." The doors slid shut and the elevator began to descend into the facilities depths.

With her friends on their way Penny made her way back to the staircase, opening the door to reveal the bodies of both man and beast. The staircase spiraled downwards with a large landing each time it reached a corner. Looking over the railing she could see the bottom floor thanks to the generators keeping the lights online. Placing one hand on the railing she threw herself over the edge and began free falling. A pair of blades shot out from her pack and embedded themselves into the ceiling.

About halfway down the sound she noticed the masses of black fur moving along the stairs devouring the bodies of workers. The strings began to slow her fall as whatever reel they were attached to began applying tension. Bringing her legs back she kicked them forward throwing herself onto the stairwell while drawing her swords. With precision the blade in her hands went through the wolf's skull before it even realized the new presence. Using the beast as a springboard she leaped over the railing towards another beast one floor beneath her. She landed atop it pinning it with one blade as another scourge beast got ready to pounce her.

In an instant three blades had speared the airborne beast to the wall as she used her free hand to bring the sword down into the neck of the beast beneath her. Throwing the swords in her hands up she let them levitate around her as the others joined in. With her instruments ready she took two steps back and fell over the railing. Each floor she passed was cleared with incredible precision as the blades would fly towards any beast then return to her to repeat the process. Within seconds the 5 blades became 8 then 12 as the amount of beasts only increased the closer she got to the bottom.

As she approached the bottom the wires connected to the swords in the ceiling were yanked free forcing Penny to land with enough impact to shatter the ground beneath her. Dusting off her clothing she looked up to see blood beginning to spill over the edges and drip downwards. Deciding that ruining her clothes even further were not in her interests she walked through the door and found Ruby standing in front of the main entrance.

"That was fast." Yang remarked seeing the redhead had arrived in shortly after they had.

"I was told it is very impolite to keep guests waiting." Penny recalled one of the many lessons her father had taught her.

"Well let's find storage or wherever they put this thing Junior wants. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Our equipment storage room is one floor down in past the holding cells" Penny happily replied having a chance to be of us to her friends.

"Holding cells for what exactly?" Weiss asked hoping that it wasn't what she thought.

"The cells were built to hold all subjects who were part of research. I was told it was to protect them and the researchers in case they got violent."

"Just great! Now all we have between us and our goal is hundreds of god knows what." Weiss said exasperated by the thought of what was to come.

"There should be less than 20 subjects still alive in this facility."

"And how would you know that?"

"I took the number of personal and monsters who left this facility and checked it with the number that should have been present during the breach. 20 subjects are unaccounted for with their status unknown."

"Well that's manageable I think." Weiss' mood improved at the thought of a semi easy job being within their reach.

"Any idea why they wouldn't have bothered trying to leave Penny?" Ruby asked as they walked through another set of torn open doors and entered a hallway large enough to fit a small parade float.

"There could be any number of reasons as to why they wouldn't leave the facility. A form of attachment with them viewing this place as their home is possible." A roar erupted from the darkness along with what sounded like steel being scraped across the ground. "Some subjects may also have been too large to exit the facility after they grew."

Penny's warning along with the sound rushing towards them made everyone scatter with Weiss leaping into the air and using one of her glyphs as a platform to stand as far away from the ground as possible. Ruby fired off a bullet and quickly brought Crescent Rose up using it as a hook to attach herself to the ceiling as sparks began to appear in the distance. Yang began using the Stake drivers to scale the wall by using the weapon as an anchor point before using the other to pull herself up. The entire team was up above by some means while Penny was still stood in the center of the hall.

"Penny, get up here!" Ruby yelled as the sound of cloven feet could be heard slamming into the ground as it got louder with each second.

Penny launched two swords from her pack into the ceiling as the wires pulled her up next to Ruby. As they looked forward they could see a buss sized creature approaching. It was stood on four legs with patches of brown fur rotting off of its flesh. The exposed skin was a sickly red from infection and had blisters beginning to form around them. Jagged bones jutted out from the legs and warned of danger to any who stood next or behind the beast. Even the head reeked of mutation with the head still retaining the visage of a man with an elongated mouth turning it into a muzzle. The most horrifying thing of all were the horns that sprouted from its head. They looked like the unkempt branches from a dying tree, reaching out in every direction possible with cracked ends to tear flesh apart. 6 bodies were impaled on the mess of horns giving them a crimson coating.

"I hope Blake is doing alright." Ruby sighed at the task before her and her friends while wondering how Blake and Dunstan were holding up back at Junior's.

* * *

Dunstan was sat at the bar with the other patrons with a bottle in his hand and an empty glass on the table. Each time he drank the liquid a small grin would appear on his face before he would return to his normal expression. The people around him gave plenty of space to the armed Hunter likely from fear or repercussions in what was now a lawless kingdom. Finishing his drink Blake left her position against the wall and walked up beside him.

"Is there something you wanted?" Dunstan asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Just wondering why you're drinking at a time like this."

"I mostly do this out of habit. I sat down and a drink just magically appeared in front of me." As he finished speaking another drink was placed before him. "See, it just keeps happening."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is to drink on the job."

"It's not like this stuff even affects me. I'd need to get some blood cocktails from my personal stash back at Beacon if I wanted to get drunk."

"Well at least that's one thing Yang won't have to worry about for Ruby. So, any other fun benefits to being a Hunter?" Blake grabbed the stool next to him and placed her arms on the bar.

"A resistance to poisons along with a quick detox rate is nice to have when wading through rivers of toxin. Stuff would eat through my skin and after making it to shore the poison was out of my system in under a minute." Dunstan pulled out a silver knife that dripped with green ooze and let off an aroma of death.

Blake was about to step away when she saw him hold it over his drink letting it drip into the glass before putting the weapon away. "You're actually going to poison yourself?"

"It won't be able to do any harm before my condition takes care of it. Gives me that nice warm burning feeling under my skin."

"How are you even still alive?" The question struck Dunstan harder than Blake had expected as he set the drink down.

"Blood, perseverance, and a lot of luck. Hell, it might even be a miracle or some cosmic interference that pressed me forward with everything that was happening."

"Do you really believe in miracles and fate?" Blake's voice was almost mocking, as if she were speaking about a child's belief in myths.

"You can't go through Yharnam without something to believe in. Otherwise you'll start falling apart at the seams as the night progresses. Whether it's religion, family, or your curiosity to see the end of the Hunt, something is needed to keep a Hunter together." Dunstan looked back at his drink before pushing the glass off the table letting it shatter across the floor.

"Hey watch it." The bartender said hearing the sound of glass breaking.

"Guess I've had enough for now." With a motion of his hand the bartender signaled another worker to clean up the mess as Dunstan stood up and walked over to the steel entrance.

"Tired of drinking your poisons."

"Just tired of what it reminds me of. Reminiscing on the old times tends to bring only pain or hollowed joy." Dunstan leaned against the door noticing that most the crowd avoided the entrance to the outside.

"Are you always so depressing?" Blake had followed him noticing the measures he took to keep others away.

"Only when I think about Yharnam. Dark times tend to bring out dark memories of people and monsters."

"What kept you together all this time then? I understand Ruby's reasons since she's an open book to us, but we still hardly know you."

"The best or worst reason of all depends on who you ask. The fear of death was a good along with fear for my sanity was pushing me to find the end along with. Nothing motivates me more to finish a job then slowly losing what makes you, you. It's like a race where the loser goes insane and the winner is forever scarred. Guess who won," Dunstan pointed to himself with a smile, "this guy."

"I expected something deeper. Not to mention if that was all it took I doubt you'd have had so many stories to tell Ruby."

"She really needs to stop telling all of you about my Hunt."

"If it's any consolation Yang and Weiss hardly believe half of what she tells us. Ghosts and horrors from beyond, things most would scoff at without a second thought. Tonight is opening our eyes though and some of your tales seem much more possible with some of the oddities we've come across. So what's the real reason Dunstan Arkwright, Hunter of Hunters, fought?" Blake would have been lying if she said she wasn't interested in what made the Hunter tick, but she also saw the willingness he had when it came to taking lives in the name of his greater good.

"Initially I only went to Yharnam to save myself. I was dying and found a glimmer of hope far in the distance. Unfortunately within a week of travel I began coming across the reason why no one ever went so far west. At first it was just larger group of guards, but then I started seeing the villages. The first ones I saw were sick so I did what I could with my training. Basic treatments anyone could perform and describing the plants that could be used to counter some of the symptoms that were showing." Dunstan let out a sigh thinking over whether to tell Blake and realized that out of everyone she was the most likely to keep the stories to herself or edit them before going to others. "As I kept going west things got progressively worse. Like a weed it was slowly choking the life out of everything it touched to feed itself and spread even further. Outlying villages followed by the cities they supported with the severity being judged by how high they piled the burning bodies. People taking up arms to defend themselves only to become the problem, turning on friends and family in a rage."

"You mean the beasts weren't contained in Yharnam. I thought you said there was no way out once you got inside." Blake remembered all the tales Ruby told taking place in the cursed city and never mentioned the trip he took being a foreigner to the land.

"Like a cracked vase the blood slowly seeped outwards with the surrounding cities doing all they could to contain and hide the plague. My town had never even heard of the war going on past our borders and the knights kept to the capitol or frontlines so the leaders never saw the horrors beyond their own walls. Thinking back they wouldn't have been able to maintain their hold on the situation for more than a year with the amount of dead I saw. No one would know of the beasts until they were clawing at the city's gates." He chuckled at the thought of the kings and officials being awoken by the guards spinning tales of black furred beasts with moonlit eyes. "I even stopped my usual treatment once I was told what was happening. Had to change my methods to fit the situation so I became preemptive in preventing the plague. Telling others to pack up and leave the only home they've known to travel east in hopes of outrunning the plague was how I started. Of course many refused to listen to the foreign doctor, but a few would heed my warnings and leave the next day."

Blake had seen similar things happen when faunas were forced to leave a village. None would be heard from again and staying would only result in an escalation until a lynching took place to remove them permanently. With the option being death or leaving your only home she saw people taking either option with similar results as hatred for the faunas flowed through most villages that weren't mostly composed of them. If they reached a city they would be denied entrance and forced to turn around back into the Grimm infested wilderness to face another trial as they searched for somewhere to settle.

"You were asking them to leave behind their entire lives including friends or family depending on who was willing to follow. It's expected that so few would take your advice when the alternative hadn't yet presented itself to them." Blake could see the reasoning behind the choice. If it was herself from two months ago she would have waved off such warnings as the ravings of a madman.

"Eventually I reached a city that was only 3 weeks from Yharnam by horse and that's when I first met the Hunters. People who dedicated their lives to destroying the plague and all it touched. Even with my limited training the months of fieldwork gave me enough experience to be of use to them as a medic for the people who stood beside them and those caught in the crossfire. Checking for infection after every battle and casting all my tools into a fire upon completion to purge them of blood."

"What of the people who returned infected from the beasts?"

"Infection from the beasts themselves hardly ever resulted in a Hunter being born so I would euthanize them before they hurt themselves or others. If someone failed to perform their duties it would result in an execution since they'd be endangering the lives of everyone in the city and its defenders." Dunstan saw Blake looking at him almost sympathetically after hearing the reason, but Dunstan couldn't leave her with a misunderstanding. "I was one of the few outside of the Hunters who needed no incentive to properly perform my tasks."

"You would freely kill those who fought to save the city just because someone told you too? What gave you the right to decide who lived and who died?" Dunstan could see the anger that filtered over her face and how she did little to conceal it from him.

"The people I put down were already infected and had no chance of surviving. If I left them as they were it would have resulted in them being put in a bed for weeks taking up precious resources as their bodies mutate into something primal."

"You had no way of knowing that. If a child was in your care and you found them infected would you kill them too?" The venom in her words was apparent at the mention of youths.

"If you could take the life of one child to save a hundred would you kill them, what about if it saved a thousand, what if it could save kingdoms? All you'd have to do is bare the blood on your hands and soul. All you had to do was choose the many over the few!" Dunstan slammed his fist against the door with the impact leaving a dent in the metal. "We all bear scars on us whether it be our body, soul, or mind. Would killing a child save the city from being overrun, of course not. At best it would have bought them a few hours by preventing another vector of infection, but in the end our choices are what define us and I made mine all those months ago."

"You no better than Adam, you're just killing everything in your path in the name of some greater good. Making excuse after excuse to justify the sick things you do while playing the hero. Do you even care about the lives you've cut short and families that were broken apart by your actions?" Tears began to form around the edge of her eyes. "The people who thought you'd heal them placed their lives in your hands and you led them to the damn slaughter."

"Do not mistake me doing a job for me liking the job. I did what I thought was right for that city and then threw it all away."

"What did you do?" Blake gripped him by the collar of his jacket.

"I couldn't kill one damn kid so I ran. I ran until my legs couldn't support me. Once I stopped do you know what I saw behind me?" Blake had released her grip and took a step back. "I saw the dark horizon light up with the glow of fire. All those lives I took, did it even matter. The city was overrun and sparing that child had no effect besides her likely dying to a beast. So tell me Blake, what was it all for? Why did I kill several dozen people just to watch a light in the distance burn then flicker out?"

"You made the better choice, which is more than what most people would do after setting down that path."

"No I didn't. I still kill those who would suffer with the plague. I just do it under a different title now. One act of kindness in a sea of blood doesn't redeem a killer."

"No it doesn't, but it's a step in the right direction and you made sure Ruby didn't take the upper levels of the airship. You knew there would be less people in the sub blocks. You bared their lives so Ruby wouldn't have to. We know that we won't be able to protect her from the world forever, but thanks for giving her more time."

"So, is this Adam person as bad as I am?" The question shocked Blake at first having spoken the name out of anger and forgetting what she said as the fury calmed.

"He's the one who taught me how to survive and how to wield a blade. He wasn't always bad, but as time went on I noticed he had changed. Lives no longer mattered as long as the job was finished. People who were innocent and had nothing to do with our suffering suddenly became viable targets because they happened to be in the way." Blake thought back to all the lives lost and people who were just working a gate or security. People who had families and were working just to provide for them were killed while she did nothing. "He lost himself in what he set out to accomplish. Devoured by ambition and promises of a future he wanted to make."

"And that made him a monster?"

"That's what turned him into a man I couldn't follow. He chose his path and I chose mine. Eventually our paths will cross and it will be my duty to stop him."

"You decided to take a path that would put you at odds with him and force a confrontation. What is your plan after apprehending this man?"

"I won't be able to apprehend him." Blake felt a momentary pain in her chest that faded just as quickly as it came.

"Is he so far beyond redemption that even a Huntress would forgo capturing him?" Dunstan was actually curious to what could tip Blake's morals and lead her to willingly taking a life of another.

"I'm not strong enough to force him to surrender in a battle. It will take everything I have just to wound him and survive. In the end all I can do is try and kill him before he kills me."

"Are you sure he wants you dead. This man was once your teacher and you're sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill you?"

"Adam has dedicated his entire life to this organization and they don't take well to deserters. I probably have a hit out on me with a reward for whoever brings him my head. He won't hesitate and I can't afford to either in a fight."

"One of the most basic concepts every civilization holds is that life is sacred and taking another's is something to only be done in the direst of circumstance. As time passed though amendments were placed on this golden rule to make it okay in society if the situation called for it. Eventually wars occurred letting people kill anyone as long as they weren't on your side. The difference between a soldier and murderer is that one is sanctioned by a higher power."

"Are you saying that the further we progress the more accepting society becomes of killing?" The point seemed morbid with progress having a negative correlation with morals on murder.

"I'm saying that society changes constantly to fit their needs. Laws come and go depending on who is in charge along with who it affects. My reasons may not be normal to most, but they are a set in stone and far less whimsical than society's at the end of the day. You know why and who I kill which is more than you can say for a soldier or murderer." Blake thought over everything she had learned about the Hunter and began wondering how much was personal and how much was from some code he followed.

"Would you do the same to any of us should we become infected?"

"Ruby would be very adamant about killing her own friends. If we weren't in such a panicked state I could afford the time to watch over you and perform a proper blood ministration. The results are skewed towards speeding up the process and turning into a beast, but there is an off chance of a Hunter being born from the procedure after an infection has occurred."

"I assume Ruby didn't have to go through any of that to become a Hunter."

"No she didn't. Having a Hunter in the family does show improved odds of accepting the plague, but a female hunter will always birth another Hunter."

"Why would it follow the female line?"

"Males don't exchange blood with their children while it's a fetus. The material they provide is useful, but females have always had a stronger connection with the blood. Having the blood exchange as the child is developing has always resulted in a successful birth of another Hunter and another female would result in it being passed down to the next generation."

"Would they be any different from a normal child?" Blake asked concerned over what Ruby might have gone through as a kid.

"For the most part they wouldn't be any different from another. As they grow however they'd become stronger and faster than others their age. Evolution at its finest with the dormant Hunters being the most likely to survive and procreate. Unless they are drawn into the dream they would never even know about their origins and simply continue about their lives."

"If that's the case why aren't their more people like Ruby running around? She can't be the only person to have these abilities."

"Over a long enough period of time they would be slowly weeded out. Being the strongest would put them in combat leading to deaths and there would only be a 50% chance of a female hunter being born with each conception. There could be hundreds or only dozens out in the world, but they would still require the Dream to awaken them."

"Would that be good, having dozens of you walking around the world?"

"They'd have no one to guide them in the right direction or have an explanation for what they are. They won't even have the doll on their first few trips to help them grow. Gehrman may not have helped as much as he could, but he gave me a direction that I lacked while pushing me onwards."

"Was that the name of your mentor?"

"So the Knight told you about that then?"

"I persuaded him to tell me more about you since I was asleep when you fought them." Blake gave a grin at remembering Jaune's expression when she started the conversation. Thinking back she never did talk much to JNPR's leader and though they were often around one another she tended to keep to herself. He jumped at the sound of her voice when she found him in the library studying.

Never talked to each other away from their teams it was more a shock than anything else for the Arc. What she hadn't expected was his enthusiasm over finally getting to talk to her. He wasn't as cheery as Ruby, but that was a level no one could match when it came to unbridled joy. Her initial exchange of information with Dunstan failing to sate her thirst she took the next best thing at the time. After getting over the initial shock she led the conversation to Dunstan and what Jaune had experienced during the initial exchange.

"I didn't know him when he was an active Hunter. He was the first and best of all of us from what I was told, but he stopped at some point and decided to train the future generations. He created the dream as a haven for Hunters and he lost himself in the process." Dunstan's hand clenched into a fist at the thought of the Moon Presence turning the great man into little more than a servant.

"Can you explain why you killed him? I feel Jaune's explanation may have been lacking."

"Did he tell you it involved a flaming cane being thrust through Gehrman's back?"

"He was rather explicit in recounting your meeting." Jaune did mention everything including emptying his stomach's contents on the ground before the Hunter offered him a helping hand. "Was it easy for you to do?"

"If he wasn't the best it wouldn't have been a good fight. Wish I could have fought him before he lost that leg of his, though if he was at his best I probably wouldn't have ever been a match for him."

"I mean was it difficult for you to come to terms that your mentor had to die?"

"When I refused his deal he made it clear that countless deaths would be all that awaited me until I gave in. It was either accept my fate or fight back to end the cycle once and for all." Dunstan finished as the sound of claws could be heard grating against the steel door. "Looks like it's time to get to work. Open the door so we can take care of some pests!"

The men standing around seemed to be frozen in fear of even touching the controls and looked to Junior for the okay. Giving them a nod they pressed the switch and the metal began to slowly open. As soon as there was enough room a black claw reached through in search of something to grab. As the claw reached in a gun barrel peaked out through the opening and was aimed at the beast's head. With a flash the gun fired ripping into the beast's face knocking it back into the others. As the gates completely opened up as a silver serrated whip ran across the crowd of beasts and men cutting into them.

As the two figures stepped out the gates began to close behind them urging the beasts forward at the chance of reaching those inside. In their charge forward all matters of defense were forgotten in lieu of overwhelming them with numbers. Blake leaped above the charging crowd with Gambol Shroud as the katana blade folded back along the barrel giving it the shape of a kama. Taking it in hand she threw the pistol out into the group only to yank her arm back forcing the ribbon attached to the trigger to tighten firing the weapon and sending it flying through the group cleaving apart everything it touched. Once the ribbon reached its length the trigger would be pulled causing the events to happen time and time again. Blake was stood in the middle of this chaos carefully playing her weapon like a piano with the arm the ribbon was tied to. Each motion would guide it with the end result being a sphere of death surrounding her that would claim any who entered.

Dunstan's attacks were having a similar effect, but instead of a sphere of influence his attacks would wash over everything in front of him before raising the handle into the air and striking down with a crash. The amount of force that was behind each attack seemed unnatural with how strong each blow came. The people among the beasts would easily fall from one or two swipes of the whip, being pushed back with each strike, yet the Beasts could persevere through the torrent. They wouldn't retreat from the wounds and instead seemed to retain focus on the source that was holding the weapon.

The beast swung one of its claws at Dunstan who instead of retreating thrusted his whip forward like one would a rapier resulting in the whip piercing them like a bullet along with anything behind it. When the thread was drawn back in it snapped the segmented blades back into place returning it to a bladed cane. With blade in hand he made quick work of the beast with three strikes each across its chest before it fell over dead.

Blake had Gambol Shroud in its sheath and was using the extra weight to give more power to her strikes against the beasts. The cleaver like weapon would occasionally get caught in the tufts of fur only for her to kick off the beast towards another. Carving through the opponents they made it out onto the streets finding them much more populated now with the occasional White Fang soldier shambling along with some even partially transformed by the plague.

"Hopefully Ruby is having a more productive time ten we are." Dunstan said as another group began moving towards them.

"Just focus on keeping them out of the entrance and we should be fine." Blake lowered her stance in preparation.

"Not sure about you, but I can do this all night."

As the group of beasts got ready to attack something large fell on top of them kicking up a cloud of dust from the impact. Before the dust even began to clear they could see the shadow of something about as tall as a two story house. A twisted spiral of horns could be caught in the moonlight when a gust of wind swept the cloud away revealing the tar like skin that seemed to be in constant flux. It had a very beast like clawed right hand with the fingers ending in claws and a talon for the left hand. Feathers would burst from beneath the tar only to be swallowed and replaced with fur or hardened flesh. The sight was appalling and was only made worse when they looked up to see that the face was made up of multiple heads merged together with all 10 eyes focused on them.

"You up for a challenge?" Blake asked mockingly wondering what they could even do to such a mass of flesh.

"You ready to see how a professional does his job."

"I didn't know there was another Huntsman here." The jab was unexpected and managed to cut some of the tension getting the Hunter to smile.

"Keep this up and you might actually make it through this night."

"Well let's not keep it waiting then."

* * *

**Yes I know it sucks to end on two bosses showing up before cutting away. No worries though since you will get to see both of them in the next chapter. I'm not going to cheat you all out of something as cool as this since it would be a bit of a cop out to come back to either of them being dead just to speed things along. Looking back on this I really should start giving the names of all the bosses that show up in this series. Makes me wonder how they came up with some of the names in BB since they just fit the world so well. Sure some were just naming what the boss is, but a lot of the time the name builds lore around it. You know what I have some time I'm just going to drop a list down here for anyone who wants to see the names of the bosses and what chapter they're in. Be aware there are one or two bosses from canon down below so they got to keep there original name.  
**

**Ch.5-Dunstan Arkwright 'Hunter of Hunters'**

**Ch.10,12-The Woodsman **

**Ch.11-Abhorrent Beast**

**Ch.15-Masked Rose 'The Little Reaper'**

**Ch.20-Emerald Sustrai &amp; Mercury Black**

**Ch.22-Amygdala**

**Ch.25-Darkbeast Flare  
**

**Ch.27-Kongeegen &amp; Bestial Amalgamation**


	28. Giant Slayers

**'Party poppers going off'**

** Happy one year anniversary everyone. It's not exactly one year due to releasing these chapters every two weeks, but might as well celebrate now. 28 chapters and we're in the end game for the story. At this rate the story of Dunstan and Floes should be done before this story reaches 2 years in age so there is that for a ETA. Can't really believe that one year ago I beat Bloodborne and in my delirious daze of sleep deprivation decided it would be fun start this story. One of the better decisions in my life actually since I still enjoy writing this. Thanks to everyone who is still around and reading this story. I hope to continue writing this story until it reaches completion.  
**

* * *

The giant beast lumbered forward towards Blake and Dunstan as each step cracked the concrete beneath. As the giant raised its arm Dunstan got ready to move and waited. Then the fist snapped forward like a snake at speeds much too fast for something of its size. Blake dived out of the way as Dunstan barely got two steps out before it smashed into the ground between them throwing up a shower of pebbles that pelted their attire. The next move shocked them as the fist opened up and swept sideways trying to grab Blake in the confusion. A whip struck the arm wrapping around it in an attempt to slow it down with no effect with Dunstan being dragged along as it reached for Blake catching her by the leg.

As soon as she felt her leg being grabbed she brought up both her blades and began cutting into the fingers. Dunstan had reeled himself in with his cane and hooked his short sword into the beast's wrist. In a fit of rage over the multitude of strike it let out a roar from its five mouths shattering the glass in the surrounding buildings. It snapped its arm throwing Blake and Dunstan loose with Dunstan hitting the ground with a crack and Blake hooking her ribbon to a streetlight to slow herself down. The whip was still wrapped around its arm cutting into the flesh with every movement.

Dunstan's arm was bent backwards with the black sword still clutched in his other hand. Placing the blade by his side Dunstan grabbed his arm and straightened it out with a quick yank. Holding the vial over his arm he was interrupted as a talon covered claw swiped into him smashing the vial and his ribs in the process. Standing up he had to sprint of the way as another claw tried to smash him into the pavement. Taking some of the heat off of the Hunter, Blake leaped onto its back and began cutting into it. The beast took immediate notice and brought its arm back swiveling in the shoulder joint as it completely turned around with no effort.

The claws cut through Blake's afterimage and into its own back. As it was withdrawing the claws that had shredded its back it caught the image of the black haired Huntress standing on its shoulder. The same image vanished just as quickly as it appeared as a blade filled its sight. With a feral screech the skin began to shift beneath Blake's feet throwing her from it as the black sludge began to spill from every pore. A bulge could be seen forming in its back when the skin containing it ruptured covering the streets in the black substance. From its back a long segmented tail began to rise over its head revealing a crimson stinger that sat atop the new appendage. Every part of it had shifted or changed after the sludge fell from its skin showing a completely feathered arm and that many of the faces that adorned its head had taken on a more bestial appearance.

With its remaining eyes focused on Blake it failed to realize the Hunter who had vanished mid fight. Blake danced around its strikes using her copies to take the hits she couldn't avoid otherwise while carving into each fist the moment they got within reach. She never expected to do any life threatening damage by cutting into the extremities of the giant, but it could definitely feel each hit she landed. The stinger came crashing down in front of Blake and forced her right into its next attack as the hand smashed into her throwing her across the street and against a car. Looking up at the sky she thought a shooting star was passing overhead until it came landed atop a nearby building. What happened next shocked her even more as the beast back exploded into flames that began to crawl across it.

Looking for the source she could see a bottle with a burning cloth sticking out of its top. As the glass shattered across its back the contents held within ignited in a flurry of flames that seemed intent on swallowing the beast. The giant turned around to find the source stood atop a nearby building with another bottle just leaving Dunstan's hand. Raising up its hand it shattered the glass before it could touch its body preventing most of the damage as the fire stopped before it reached its shoulder. With a new target in sight it left Blake and walked towards the building Dunstan was on as he continued to throw Molotovs its way only for it to swat them out of the air.

Dunstan knew it was a stupid plan to try for an all or nothing assault, especially with his life on the line now. Some beasts just refused to die unless certain thresholds were crossed and this should help tip the scale and topple the giant. Using his right arm he gripped the giant slab of molded steel that was strapped to his left and lifted it up. He never thought he'd ever get the chance to use the weapon as he couldn't even wield it properly and had to use both his arms to even carry it. Taking aim he waited for it to get as near as possible with what the second step would entail. Taking in a deep breath Dunstan braced himself for what was to come. With the pull of the trigger the cannon fired as the recoil shattered his freshly healed arm nearly pulling it out of place. His scream of pain overshadowed by the explosion of the payload impacting the beast. Dropping the cannon he grabbed a vial and stabbed it into his arm in an attempt to regain its use. Diving over the edge towards the falling beast he gripped his sword and plunged it into the falling beast.

Bringing the blade back up he repeatedly stabbed the monster in its chest. Each time the sword withdrew it would splatter a fresh coat of blood on Dunstan's jacket. Problems began to arise when the beast started to get back up turning the flat surface Dunstan was stood on into a nearly vertical wall. Withdrawing his sword he rolled off the body as Blake leaped at the head. With the bothersome tail pinned behind it she could attack without fear of its instinctual retaliations. Each of her strikes were focused on the faces it held which seemed to have continued to grow even further in terms of beast hood.

As she was about to attack again she saw a surge of movement beneath the skin she was standing on. A black sludge the faces when a claw shot out from the head hitting Blake across the chest. The claw pressed itself against the surface and pulled as the bear like body was drawn out from the darkness. It stood on all fours with its two front paws having twisted claws protruding from it. If a white mask had been placed upon it and had a less morphed face it could have been mistaken for a large Ursa. Most of the mass that made up the head seemed to have gone into birthing the creature since it had shrunken considerably.

As Blake got ready to fight the bear she saw Dunstan out of the corner of his eye fighting something. Turning her head she could see a crow like beast with wings for arms and talons for feet hovering in the air. It would attack with its talons as Dunstan used his sword to try and block the rush of blows. A wolf like beast leaped from behind the crow only for Dunstan to nail it with his pistol, but before he could take advantage of the opening the crow appeared in front of the wolf to guard it.

Hearing something moving behind her Blake jumped out of the way of a snake that had sprung forward in an attempt to catch her in its jaw. Looking over the head she noticed it already had wounds covering it from a blade like weapon. The eyes were glazed over in a white haze and remained unmoving while the head tracked her. Leaving behind a copy she leaped forward realizing that it wasn't facing the copy, but herself instead. Raising her blades they sunk into the top and bottom of the snake's jaw as it thrashed through the street. The weapons held true keeping the jaw from slamming shut on her as she felt her arms beginning to feel the strain from holding back the beast. Knowing she wouldn't have much time Blake stilled herself. With a ribbon around the guard she dived out of the mouth as it snapped shut. Flipping over onto its head she drew the Chikage and began rapidly stabbing it through its eyes to get around the thickened skull it had developed. Falling to the ground with a crash the snake ceased moving as Blake finally withdrew the blade, giving it a flick to get the blood off before sheathing it.

"2 on 3 seems much more manageable." Dunstan joked as he threw out a fan of knives that pierced the crows wings forcing it to flap even harder to maintain its life. "What happened to your weapons?"

"It's currently in the mouth of a dead snake. You don't have to worry about me slowing you down." The katana left its sheath cutting into the bear and returning in the blink of an eye.

"Didn't think I'd find anyone who still used battōjutsu."

"It's something my teacher was very skilled in. If I didn't bother picking it up on how to properly draw a blade in battle it would have been a waste. Despite the evils he has done, knowledge will always be something worth having." Blake performed the strike again to keep the beast back as she stood next to Dunstan.

"Are you going to be okay in the rain?" Dunstan pointed upwards as the dark clouds continued to roll overhead to feed the start of a storm.

"Is that a joke?" Blake had to try and not look over at him and keep her attention on the beasts.

"Would be rather tactless if it was, rain will draw out the blood that's fallen today and might make our footing a little unsure." Small puddles had begun to form on the flat roads. Each taking a red tint from the blood it caught.

"I can manage." Blake leaped for the crow catching her blade in its wing and dragging it down to the ground.

As the wolf tried to free its trapped partner Dunstan released the blade from his entertained sword. The white flash that sparked when the blades crossed carved a 'x' pattern into the wolf. With a flash of Blake's blade the crow had its wing clipped as it kicked her off. With no means to take flight it was very limited in terms of attacks and all of its movements would leave it open. It couldn't have sustained flight, but with a single flap it lifted itself into the air and began franticly trying to catch Blake in its flurry of talons. Blake casually walked forward avoiding the attacks knowing an attack made out of desperation would never hit until her. She came to a stop when her blade was just out of reach her opponent. Placing both hands on the sword she channeled some of her aura into the sword and with a vertical slash the crescent wave of energy reached its mark searing into the flesh like hot steel before it began dissipating. Once the purple flash of energy had vanished Blake could see the damage as smoke rose from the wound. It looked like the flesh had melted away exposing some of the inner workings of the beast. Bones were visible along with some partially intact organs. Seeing it couldn't fight back it took three quick swings from her blade before falling over dead.

Dunstan was weaving around the two monsters, finding small opportunities to chip away at them with his blade. Each small gash slowly adding up as neither one could completely pin him down. With a roar from the bear Dunstan was thrown backwards. The force threw the wolf at Dunstan who caught the sword in its claws. Strength may not have been his forte, but even the swiftest of blades needed force behind it if it was to be effective. His speed could match the wolf if he stayed focused on dodging or attacking. However taking one meant abandoning the other or at least lessening its effectiveness.

The bear uninterested in the dance between two fighters taking place before it decided to charge him with a shoulder tackle. Seeing an opportunity the wolf lunged at the downed prey to finish it off. Rolling out of the claw the sound of pavement being shredded filled his ears before jumping to his feet. Like a matador he would risk taking each strike to bait an opening then try to land his own in the tiny window it left. Trial and error were the tools of Huntsman, but the lack of being able to come back did make Dunstan play it safer. As a result he was less aggressive and lost a good deal of opportunities due to not pushing any advantage that could have been a trap. In the end he failed to kill the wolf fast enough leading to the bear rejoining the fight.

As the bear was about to claw into Dunstan a katana stopped it then struck at the arm batting it back. Blake made sure to strike first and fast whenever the bear was about to attack. It would brush off her first attack indefinitely, but one or two consecutive attacks could break its poise causing it to stumble. She had the advantage in both reach and speed keeping herself out of its range while peppering it with powerful strikes.

Seeing Blake be so confident in battle spurred Dunstan on not wanting to be overshadowed by someone less experienced. With a blade in each hand he rushed towards the wolf knowing he should have fought it with the intent of completely destroying it. As it brought its claw down Dunstan rolled beneath the strike and behind the beast. Stabbing one of the blades into its back caused it to try and back hand Dunstan as it turned only for the other blade to catch the hand. Seeing the fury it had developed he back stepped as it began to violently throw its claws at him as Dunstan continued to step backwards. The attacks began to slow he slammed his blades together reforming his sword and drew his pistol. With a well-placed shot the wolf fell to one knee in an attempt to stay standing. A red glow surrounded Dunstan's hand as he speared it through the chest shattering its ribs. The light faded from the beast's eyes before Dunstan even ripped his hand out of it. Withdrawing his arm the beast slumped to the ground a lifeless husk.

Turning around to help Blake he saw the body of the bear on the ground with its flesh completely shredded. Not a single part of it seemed to be uninjured. Blake was stood over it sheathing her sword as she marveled at what they had managed to take down. The giant's body was still mostly intact even if parts of it had been warped to facilitate the creation of those beasts.

"Next time this happens, Yang gets the cannon." Dunstan looked to a nearby building making note to retrieve the weapon at some point. Though the sheer weight made anyone taking it very unlikely.

"Where did that even come from?" Blake asked as she turned to the roof he fired from noticing something grey sticking out above the roof.

"Managed to get a locker from Beacon to launch."

"How did you even get a locker out here? The exit ports in the ceiling they go out of should still be sealed." Blake asked as the dull grey stood out atop the red roof.

"I asked for some help from Port, despite his appearance he is incredibly dependable. Still can't believe he managed to get my cannon and locker outside."

"He certainly got everything together rather quick."

"He probably delegated most of it from his office. Junior will be happy to have his scroll back after this." Dunstan held it up with a smile before pocketing it.

"Didn't know you could pickpocket."

"You don't get this quick without picking up a few tricks. I'm sure you have a few surprises with that katana." That earned a grin from Blake as she brushed her hand over the sheath.

"Think there's anything else out there waiting for us?"

"There's always something out there waiting to gobble us up, Blake. For now just relax and enjoy the calm. Larger beasts like that tend to scare off the others so we should be good for a while." Dunstan walked over to the giant corpse and retook his cane, placing it at his side. "Your team will be fine. If anything it will be a nice learning experience for Ruby and the others."

"Let's just get my weapons back and head inside. I'm sure everyone will be happy to know that a giant isn't going to pull the roof off of their house." Taking the katana she stabbed the snake once more in the head confirming its death before ripping her blades out of it.

As they finished the rain increased and began to limit their vision with how much was coming down. The constant fall of rain started to get to Blake as it splattered against her suit, filling it with noise. The sound was uncomfortable for her heightened senses. Walking into the hall she began walking back to the club when she noticed Dunstan wasn't next to her. Looking back she saw him staring up at the cloud filled sky. The moon was hidden behind the darkness of the weather with even the glow it gave off failing to breach the storm. Not wanting to go back out in the rain she continued on with the intent of delivering news of their current success.

* * *

"Maybe if we're very quiet it will go just go away." Yang whispered as loud as possible to make sure the others heard her over the sound of the antlered beast scraping its horns against the wall she was hanging on.

"How about we give a human sacrifice to appease it." Weiss sarcastically suggested while staring at the beast beneath them.

"They always sacrifice the blonde beauty." Yang jokingly lamented.

"If only we had someone who qualified."

"If the both of you are finished I think I have a plan." Ruby yelled over to her team seeing the grin that both of them had trying to outplay the other.

"Should we really be talking about this when it's right below us?" Yang looked down again seeing it trying to jump up the wall in an attempt to catch her in its antlers.

"It's not like it can actually understand us." Ruby waved the notion off seeing it ram into the wall again trying to shake Yang loose. "As long as no one falls into the horns we should be okay. Basic tactics with us attacking on all sides and not grouping up to make it split its focus. Penny might make this easier if she could use her awesome laser cannon thing." Ruby's eyes nearly lit up at the thought of seeing the weapon in action.

"I can't fire that while underground. The likelihood of a cave in or collapse of the building is far too high to risk operating it." Ruby's enthusiasm immediately died at the mention of not getting to see the marvelous weapon fire off. "I can still be of assistance though."

"You up to play the distraction Weiss?" Ruby asked knowing that out of all of them Weiss' glyphs offered the best means of evasion out of all of them.

"As long as you all do something about it before it skewers me. I have no problem playing the part." With a smile she leaped behind the beast landing six well placed strikes on its hind leg before leaping back as it tried to kick her.

Turning around it found its target in the white haired huntress who was in quick retreat. Seeing that one of its prey was within reach it gave chase. The sound of each leg thundered across the ground behind Weiss who refused to look back in fear of slowing down. It got closer with each second as her fear about to win out making her jump to safety when Ruby shouted out to them.

"Penny, now!" Penny was swinging up above using her blades as grappling hooks to stay close to the ceiling and right behind the beast.

What was more surprising was what was holding onto another blade she had hanging beneath her. Reaching the arc of the swing her blonde haired passenger let go of the sword and came crashing down on the back of the beast like a meteor. The trail of flames ending in an explosion as both her weapons fired off creating the blast. The impact alone was enough to cause the beast to stumble momentarily. Yang was just as quick to leave when the antlered monster whipped its head back to catch the pest in its horns.

Weiss seeing the opportunity on its exposed throat launched herself at the beast. The rapier piercing the hide as the revolver component began to spin coming to a stop on the red cylinder. Flames shot through the blade and into the wound causing the beast to panic even more. Whipping its head left to right it dislodged the heiress who came to a slowed stop as Ruby caught her mid air. The fire seemed to only agitate the beast as it didn't bother to even try extinguishing the flames. As it charged at Ruby, Weiss jumped onto the wall using a glyph to hold her position.

Like a jousting match Ruby ran at the beast with her weapon ready to strike. As they were about to connect she vanished in a flash of petals before bouncing from the wall and between each of its legs. As they both skidded to a halt and faced each other Ruby could see the gashes across its legs. A deafening roar reached her ears as the bones jutting out of its legs turned a vibrant red. As they charged each other again Ruby launched herself around the horns and was ready to tear into them when the beast came to a sudden stop and began trying to turn. The once safe strike zone had turned into a forest of jagged blades closing in on her as she tried to evade them. Raising her scythe she blocked one of the blades and was thrown three feet back as if the blade sticking out of the leg had been swung by a huntsman. Firing her weapon Ruby righted herself and managed to fly out of the death trap.

Before the beast could bring its antlers down atop the leader a fan of swords appeared in front of Ruby trying to block the blow. Turning around Ruby saw Penny standing behind her with both her arms raised in with a blade in each hand in case the wall of swords failed. The Beast was slowly pressing forward onto the blades and pushing Penny back in the process. The sight of one of steel swords beginning to crack and warning she was receiving gave Penny everything she needed to know what was about to happen. Dropping one of the swords she gabbed Ruby, throwing her up to Weiss for safety as the sound of steel shattering was heard behind her. The attack came so quick she couldn't even turn around before one of the horns had pierced her left forearm. Remembering the bodies that decorated the horns Penny brought the sword in her right hand down to free herself as it flailed its head trying to impale her on the many spikes jutting off from its horns.

With her arm no longer attached the momentum from being swung around took full effect on the now free android. A hail of bullets began to hit the beast drawing its attention back down the hall to Ruby and Weiss who had gained some distance from the monster.

"You know this is crazy right?" Weiss asked her partner who now anger and determination burning in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Ruby responded as she pulled back the bolt to load in another round.

"I trust you." A multitude of intricate gear like glyphs began to form around Ruby. Each one connected to the other at the corner and spinning at high speeds.

Ruby vanished from her spot as the concrete floor shattered from the force of her stepping off. The beast couldn't even see the red blur of the speedster. Only able to see the destruction each step left behind as she leaped towards it. Each impact was getting further apart as she continued to build up speed. As the beast continued to rush forward it failed to notice that something had rushed past its head. The walls surrounding the beast began to shatter from the impacts they were sustained from each rebound. The sight would have left anyone stunned as to most it would appear the walls were simply shattering from the force of the beast passing by, but the sheer amount of injuries it had sustained in that instant said otherwise. Like a house of cards it collapsed to the ground as its horns scraped across the floor slowing it to a stop.

Looking around Weiss couldn't spot her partner in the mess before her and began to panic in fear of what could have occurred. "Ruby, where are you?"

She was quickly answered by a sharp yell of pain. "I could use some help now."

Walking around the large corpse Weiss spotted Ruby lying down on the ground with Yang sitting next to her. Yang had a single red vial in her hand and was placing it over Ruby's thigh in preparation of injecting it. "Where did you even get that?"

"Dunstan gave it to me as an early graduation present." Ruby responded thankful that she had a way of fixing every muscle she just tore.

"This is why I limit the amount of glyphs used. Your aura can only do so much when you're pushing your body to the extreme like that."

"Can you check on Penny?" Ruby asked as the blood began to run its course through her.

"Sure." Weiss said still unsure on how the girl could have fared. The sight of her cutting off her own arm was startling and made her question if she would have the conviction to give up an arm for self-preservation.

Weiss walked over to the body that was lying against the wall and found a lack of blood. Looking closer at the wound Weiss found at why as wires and metal are what made its insides. Penny's eyes shot open scaring Weiss and causing her to leap back at the sudden sight. Gasping for air Weiss tried to calm down as her hands were held over her heart while it pounded away.

"Hello Weiss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Penny. Just a little startled is all. You gave us quite the scare when you were grabbed by that thing."

Penny looked down at her missing arm realizing that Weiss could see the wires and lack of blood. "Please don't hate me."

"Penny, I'm not going to judge you because you need a prosthetic." Weiss reassured her knowing what it was like to be ostracized due to an imperfection.

Before Penny could respond Ruby appeared in a flash of petals and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Well most of me is." Penny waved the stump that remained of her left arm.

"Sorry about the arm. Can we get you another?" Ruby asked hoping to find a way to make her whole again.

"Any full arm prosthetic with a connecting shoulder joint will suffice."

Walking away from the corpse they eventually came to a single cell that remained sealed. A nameplate was underneath the cells number, 'Citrine Phlox', likely belonging to what resided within. The light continued to function letting them see that a girl sitting in the corner with short white tipped blonde hair. The sight of visitors brought her up from the corner and towards the door when her eyes locked onto Penny.

"Well, if it isn't Atlas' perfect little doll. Didn't think they'd let you down here to see all us rejects. Is this another one of their damned experiments? Come on you pricks. Come down here yourself instead of using this hunk of scrap." The blonde haired girl said from behind her cell window.

"Penny is not a hunk of scrap." Ruby defended as the Penny stepped away from the cell.

"Shut your mouth you damn cleaner. Why would you even be in here with the rejects?" She paused for a moment thinking over the reaper's sudden appearance. "So I guess it's finally my turn then. You lot certainly think highly of me if four of you are here to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Look, we don't want to harm you. We're just students from Beacons on an assigned mission."

"Not going to fall for that one like the others did. Staging a fake breakout to see who tried to escape was rather cruel of you though. Dangling that hope in front of so many before taking it back would discourage anyone from ever trying to leave. Now come on."

"She does realize we could just shoot her through the window right?" Weiss questioned before Ruby elbowed her in the side.

"You're not helping Weiss." Ruby said to her partner in a harsh whisper.

"Fine, then why don't we just knock her out?" Ruby gave her a blank stare while Yang smashed her fists together with a smile.

"Yang, we are not knocking out the mean girl." Ruby told her sister who simply shrugged at the dismissal of the idea. Pulling back the handle the door swung open as Citrine leaped back as far as possible. "We're going to get you to safety."

Citrine refused to flinch from the younger girl's hand. In the end she decided that it would be best to at least face fate head on instead of cowering. The smile Ruby gave beginning to melt away at the image Citrine had built up of the group. Reaching up she grabbed Ruby's hand and felt her body temperature drop along with what felt like frostbite beginning to eat away at her palm. Out of shock she yanked her arm back while using her left hand to grip her right in an attempt to keep it still.

The others flinched at the sight of Ruby's aid being rejected only for their minds to turn to concern as they watched the girl grip her hand in pain. They could see her biting at her own lip to suppress a scream. Ruby tried to reach out to help just to have her hand smacked away in fear. As she stopped clenching her hand and the fingers relaxed Ruby could see what was causing the girl so much pain. A single symbol was frozen into her flesh, a single stick with a pair of pincers coming off of it in an attempt to grab an orb.

"No, no, no ,no ,no ,no, no, no, no, no." Citrine said to herself over and over again as she began using her left hand to try and claw the mark away. After leaving a few cuts on her palm she gave up upon realizing how deep the mark ran into her skin. "I can't die." She began to weep to herself.

"We can find a way to fix this." Ruby began to plead seeing the curse she had just accidentally given to her.

"They spent months with all of us trying to get out bodies to give a proper response. We all wanted to leave here together and now I've become the damn thing they wanted. A goddamn miracle to cure all and kill all." Her right hand was pressed to her head letting the now lessened cold to reach into her head. "I will never stop."

Her body began to fade into a pale mist cooling the room enough for the group's breath to be seen. As the last of the mist vanished with her the others stood in disbelief over what had happened. Weiss and Yang were shocked at the sight of a very familiar vanishing act. Penny couldn't comprehend what she had just seen with her sensors failing to fill in the blanks of what just occurred and Ruby was just stood still as her mind went over everything.

"Arrrgh! Damnit!" Ruby yelled as she kicked the door with all he might cause it to slam into the wall. "Why does everything I do turn out wrong?"

"Ruby, are you okay?" Penny asked seeing her friend in distress and harming herself.

Whipping her head around to see Penny, Ruby's anger began to dissolve realizing she couldn't lash out at her friends and family. "Let's just get to the storage room and get out of here."

Walking through the halls they began seeing less blood and bodies. The side corridors would have made the building almost impossible to navigate without a guide. Even with Penny's arm occasionally letting off a spark Yang and Weiss kept to themselves about the matter. Whether this was out of respect or more personal reasons was unclear, but it put the android in a more cheery mood.

They came to a stop at a set of stairs that seemed to go down half a level into a larger room. As they stepped into the darkness the lights turned on illuminating the carnage that took place earlier that night. The bloodshed seemed to be focused on the interior of the room with no one getting out or possibly being ambushed. A single flashing button on a nearby console drew Ruby's attention. As it continued to blink she walked over pressing it curious to what it controlled.

"Ruby, you can't just go around pressing flashing buttons. What if it triggers security or the base to blow up?" Weiss said as the leader pressed another button causing the rooms many monitors to spring to life.

"This is a prerecorded message. Please follow the instructions provided before leaving." The lifeless robotic voice explained over the intercom.

"If you are receiving this message it means that you're one of the cleaners who managed to clear out this building after its collapse. All outgoing messages in and around the facility would have been captured by the base's receiver. Retrieve the data with a scroll then upon return to base deliver it to command. A vessel is available in the hanger. Use it to return to Atlas." The screens faded to black as the message finished.

A beeping noise signified a complete download as they turned to see Weiss pulling out her scroll from the console. "What? This could be of use at some point. If we don't grab it now someone else who might use it for wrong might."

"Now that we're taking part in kingdom espionage, does anyone know how to fly one of Atlas' ships?" Yang asked as Weiss began to raise her hand. "Let me correct that. Does anyone know how to fly and land an Atlas ship?" Weiss hesitantly put her hand back down.

"Are we actually going to Atlas?" Penny asked plainly as she continued to filter through the information.

"No, it will make for a nice ride back though." Yang said happily with something finally going their way.

"Can we go to Ironwood's ship?"

"You mean the flying fortress of death that shoots down anything approaching it?"

"That's just the automated defenses keeping threats away while it's in lockdown. If we could get onboard I could find the general."

"What happened to Ironwood anyways? He wasn't at Beacon or any of the other bases of operation." Ruby looked to Penny expecting for the android to know.

"After the CCT went down his location was lost. If the remaining soldiers are to perform optimally when the retaking of Vale begins the general will need to be present." Penny argued with a hint of sadness filling her voice.

"I would rather not risk us being blown out of the sky just too maybe find him." Yang remembered seeing what happened to the beasts that flew a little too close to the vessel and then suddenly turning into a red mist.

"What if I could fly the ship?" Penny enthusiastically told them knowing that certain advantages might steer them to specific actions.

"Wait, do you mean you can pilot a warship by yourself." Weiss said stunned at the knowledge of their friend's possible skills.

"If I reach the command bridge I can restart the ship and bring it under my temporary command."

"A warship would prove invaluable in keeping the Grimm out of Vale or suppressing a specific area."

"I'm also the only person here who has the skill to fly an Atlas gunship."

"Are you threatening to not pilot the ship?" Weiss asked having trouble discerning Penny's wording.

"I'm merely stating the fact that I'm the only person here who can pilot one of Atlas' more advance scouting ships." The chipper tone she used would have been viewed as condescending to most, but Yang and Weiss began questioning if there was an underlying message.

"Let's just say we do go along with you to the warship and make it to the command room, then what?"

"Then Beacon gains access to one of Atlas' most prized vessels to help in retaking and stabilizing the city. I'm sure Headmaster Ozpin would be more than happy to hear about gaining such a resource."

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice asked from the darkness of the hall they had originally come from. "I come all this way to clean up this problem only to find that all the beasts are dead along with the prize held within gone."

They could see sparks emanating from the dark hall from a weapon being drawn behind him. As the sparks got closer to the entrance a steel door fell from the ceiling locking them outside. The sound of sprinting could be heard as the weapon tried to cut through the metal to no avail. Looking around the room Weiss, Ruby, and Yang saw penny with her hand firmly on a button.

"I'm sorry about that, but I would very much like to go to the hanger and begin. The storage room that contains the listed item isn't too far off from it."

"You can't just do that!" The voice yelled from behind the door. "I was having a moment there and you just go and slam the door in my face. Do you know how impolite that is?"

"Let's go." Ruby whispered to the others as they nodded in silent response. Ruby motioned for Penny to guide them through the labyrinth of halls to the hanger.

"I spent hours walking through this city killing everything I found just to reach this holy grail of a building. A place where I'd thrive and get something of value at the end. Then I find that my greatest moment had been stolen by some group of kids. I can't even describe what that feels like. You all just stay still. I'll find another way in and then we can get this started." With those last words the voice went away with the other group incapable of hearing him due to how far they had already progressed in.

* * *

**So there we have it. Someone from the order is now roaming the facility in search of Ruby and now there is a stray hunter in the fold who isn't to pleased with becoming what she is. Besides all that it felt right to have a bit of comedy towards the end since there hasn't been much lately. Sure it would work better as a visual gag, but slamming the door in the face of a killer and it actually working is nice to imagine. I also learned to never place two boss fights in a chapter since it burns me out like nobodies business. Lessons for the future so I don't have them happen back to back in later chapters.  
**

**We just have Penny's quest to finish up, one other thing, and finally the Patch arc. Patch shouldn't take more than 13 chapters and Penny's should only take 2-3. There you all have it for my best guesstimation now that we're closer to the end.**


	29. Doll

**The RWBY V3 blue ray/DVD has finally released along with its soundtrack. Kind of figured it's a good idea to promote the stuff I base my work off of when certain things happen. On a side note RWBY Chibi should be out by the time this is released so there is that.  
**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few, but I never intended for these to ever go over 7,000 words like the last 4 chapters. Sometimes it just works out that way with what they had in them and what needed to get done. Penny is always a joy to write for along with certain character interactions which seem to write themselves once I get the ball rolling. **

**Now how about we see what's happening with our cast.**

* * *

"Should we be worried about that guy we left behind?" Ruby asked peering behind them and into the darkness for any sign for movement or life.

"With the main entrance blocked off he'll need to go through 3 separate sections and a service staircase to reach the room. We should be long gone by the time he manages to reach the hanger." Penny said as she pressed her hand to a panel opening a door.

"That is one hell of a storage area." Yang peered into the room seeing what equated to a small warehouse with racks of wooden crates stacked 20 feet high.

"The item you are all after should be held in one of the crates."

"You wouldn't happen to have access to the computers in here would you?"

"Most of the non-essential systems were shut down and I'm currently locked out of my communication device." Penny looked around the room scanning for anything of use. Walking down the isles she pulled a crate off of its shelf. With sword in hand she wedged it under the lip and pried it off revealing Styrofoam packing peanuts. She reached into depths only to pull out a mechanical leg.

Yang and Weiss continued past Penny as they looked down at their scroll in an attempt to find the matching label on one of the crates. A series of numbers and letters with little to no meaning besides marking what they needed to retrieve. As Yang and Weiss went in search of the item, Ruby was standing next to Penny as she fished through crates in search of a replacement limb that wasn't a hand, leg, or other miscellaneous piece. Ruby pulled another crate from the shelf and started digging into it.

"So are you going to tell them?" Ruby asked, looking around to make sure Yang and Weiss weren't around.

"Tell them what?" Penny stopped momentarily wondering what her friend was asking.

"The whole robot thing you have going on." Ruby motioned to Penny's missing arm. She was glade that her team had mistaken it for a prosthetic and not a component of her body.

"I'm still unsure about others knowing what I am."

"You're Penny. That's what and who you are. Just like how I'm Ruby and Yang is Yang." Her answer, though nonsensical to most, managed to reach Penny giving her perspective on how the young leader thought.

"I'll try to judge their reaction by using subtle cues and questions."

"Subtlety isn't something I can see you doing."

"What are you two talking about?" Yang asked as she walked over with a black box the size of a small computer tower in hand.

"We're just discussing our views on discrimination due to a person's origin."

"You mean like Faunas?"

"We were talking about the topic of people being born into certain lives. People disliking others for things they wouldn't have control over." Penny tried driving the conversation towards her being while watching Yang for a reaction.

"Well it's not like they made the decision to be born. Not to mention the world is full of bigots who fear anything different from themselves. Luckily Beacon seemed to draw in a mostly decent crowd compared to what makes up the general populace."

"Do you happen to know what this is, Penny?" Weiss pointed to the black box Yang held under her arm.

"That is an Atlas communication coder. One of the newer models too." Penny looked over the serial number on the side before looking back at Weiss. "With this you could decipher incoming messages or code outgoing messages."

"Well at least we know why junior wants this so much. Can't even imagine how many messages he just had saved and waiting to be cracked open. Wonder if this counts as treason? We're not a citizen of Atlas so Ruby and me are cool, but you two might not get away with this. If you want you can crash in Patch once this is over. We have a guest room if you don't mind sharing." Yang said with a smile watching Weiss deep in thought over their actions.

"A single missing coder along with a prosthetic arm shouldn't be enough to trace us." Penny responded as she continued sifting through the crate for a limb.

"You ever find a replacement arm?" Yang asked, setting the box down next to them.

"No, just pieces that I don't have time to assemble together. Let's go to the hanger and leave. I'm unsure how long we have, but we can't risk another encounter when our goal is so close."

"Penny, we need to get this back to Junior." Weiss sounded torn over having to refuse the request after everything Penny lost to help them.

"Then I'll just have to retake the ship myself." Penny said raising her one arm and sword since the other swords were shattered in Ruby's defense.

"Can't you just wait? If we talk this over with Ozpin and the others I'm sure we could divert some resources to capturing the ship." Weiss argued not wanting the injured girl running off into battle.

"Time is something I don't have." Penny held her hand over her where a heart would have been and felt the thrum of her generator. "I'm not who you think I am."

"I knew it!" Yang cheered while running around Weiss. "You and Blake each owe me so much Lien. Maybe I can start collecting on other bets and break even by the end of tonight."

"We don't know that for sure. She could be talking about something else." Weiss argued as Penny looked between the two in confusion.

"What are you two even talking about?" Ruby nearly yelled in frustration over an ongoing bet in her team that she wasn't a part of.

"A few of us started placing bets on what Penny is." Weiss said sheepishly while avoiding direct eye contact with Ruby.

"I placed my money on an Atlas clone. It explains her social awkwardness because she would have lacked proper contact with others growing up in a lab." Yang stated proudly as she pointed at Penny. "Weiss guessed the general's illegitimate child who he raised as a personal soldier to keep her away from the public eye."

"What did Blake guess?"

"She said Penny was a robot designed to look like a person." Yang waved off the idea as science fiction that Blake might have read.

"I'm not human." Penny said while shutting her eyes in fear of the reactions she'd see from Yang and Weiss.

"No one had any money on Faunus so it's a wash I guess."

"I'm not a Faunus!" Penny yelled trying to get them to understand as she gripped at the torn skin just above where her missing arm would have connect and tore it upwards to her neck. They could see the steel that reached up and around her neck in a way that shouldn't have been possible. Their minds grinding to a halt at the sight while trying to process it. "I'm not even human. I'm something this world hasn't seen for a very long time."

"Penny, are you okay?" Ruby asked seeing her beginning to worry about the others thoughts.

Realizing what was happening Yang took immediate action and stood next to Penny. "Its fine, Penny. We don't care about any of that. You've helped out Ruby and that speaks volumes about you."

"Weiss?" Penny looked over the Heiress expectantly.

"Atlas is known for turning their students into soldiers by the time they graduate." She mentioned thinking back on what might had happened had she stayed in her home. "From what I've seen you're more human than what tends to come out of the kingdom."

"Does this have to do with why you're so determined to return to Ironwood's warship?" Yang asked as Penny looked away from them in worry.

"A precaution was used to keep me under control should anything happen or I decided I didn't want to work for the kingdom that made me." She pressed her hand to her chest again feeling the thrum that kept her alive and the buzz of what was directly next to her 'heart'. "When my system detects an intruder it shuts me out of everything that could be used to connect wirelessly. It forces me to return to the nearest command center or face termination."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked with worry over what could possibly take Penny.

"An explosive built into what contains my soul. If I don't reconnect with the command center on the ship's bridge the explosive will go off to insure I don't fall into the wrong hands."

"If that was the case why didn't you try to get back to the ship the moment your signal cut out?" Weiss asked trying to figure out why Penny decided to maintain her guard over the facility over living.

"Why did you help us instead of saving yourself?" Ruby began to worry whether her appearance had doomed another.

"At the time I thought I was content with performing my duties, but every time I meet you things start going off from the simulations. I wasn't meant to grow this fast and each time we talk I start to feel things that shouldn't be possible. My father called it something akin to a phantom imprint from my soul. Tightening of the chest, pain, the feeling of a beating heart in me, things that I shouldn't be capable of, I can feel them sometimes. I saw you and I didn't want to die." Penny's voice became slightly distorted from the surge of emotions. "I want to live and have a life!"

The group looked at Penny with varying levels of sadness at the revelation. The young android would have likely broken down if tears if she was capable and Ruby seemed just as ready. Weiss' face shifted from sadness to disgust over the lengths the military was willing to go to keep Penny theirs, a living being who held a soul. Yang seemed to take it as well as Ruby with her holding back tears after hearing Penny's declaration for life.

"Let's get moving." Ruby placed her hand on Penny's shoulder and gave a smile. "The faster we get to the hanger the faster we can save Penny."

Penny looked between them seeing the determination that burning in them growing even stronger. "Thank you."

"It's only right to help out someone in need." Weiss offered as Yang continued to hold the black box in one arm. They left the storage room and began walking through the surprisingly blood free halls.

"The hanger shouldn't be much further now." They had been glad over the lack of beasts, but the silence that accompanied it began to eat away at them. Reaching a large steel door Penny pressed her hand to the console only for it to flash red.

"Want me to punch the door?" Yang offered knowing that it would eventually give if she hit it hard enough.

"Atlas security for most of its high end facilities tends to end in the destruction of its assets if a security breach is detected and successful." Penny reached behind her neck and an audible click was heard as she withdrew her hand. A black cord with a plug at the end was being drawn out in her hand. Approaching the console she plugged the cord into it and the red screen switched to green.

"Any other talents we should know about?" Ruby watched in awe as the cord was withdrawn back into Penny's neck.

"Not that I am aware of. The ability to physically connect to devices proved essential if a wireless means was ever impossible."

The door slid open revealing a white ship suspended by cables with four wings sprouting out if it in a 'X' pattern. Each wing had a thruster on the end of it along with one larger thruster on the back of the ship. One metal square box was attached to the underside of each wing. What looked like a black light ran across the back of the wings with a substance of some kind filling it. Approaching the ship the back opened like a ramp revealing 6 seats and a door leading to the cockpit.

"I don't even recognize this model." Weiss commented while she looked over the entire design.

"Directional thrusters with the ability to rotate, four optional payloads with the ability to attach bombs, room for troops in the back, and a sleeker and more aerodynamic design." Ruby began going through what was visible from the exterior. "Atlas built a new fighter."

"A what?" Yang asked wondering what a single small ship could do.

"They were more common during the war when the kingdoms fought. People realized they'd need ships dedicated to attacking other ships so they build fast and maneuverable models that could out pace normal transports. They fell out of use since combating Grimm never required something so fast and specialized."

"Weiss, your kingdom really looks like its preparing itself for another war." Yang could only begin to imagine what else had been made to help combat other kingdoms.

"Atlas is just being cautious." Weiss argued knowing they were always a technology centric kingdom ahead of the curve.

"From here it looks like a paranoid kingdom getting ready to lash out."

"Fine, I'm part of a paranoid kingdom that is coming dangerously close to what our grandparents fought in the Great War and the SDC is somewhere at the heart of it all." Weiss clenched her fists in anger over admitting what she'd seen happening around her home. "If I stayed in Atlas I just would have become a cog in their machine, unable to change anything. I planned to return and set everything right one day, but not until I know Vale and all of you are safe."

"That's so sweet of you." Yang pulled Weiss into a crushing hug and lifted her off of the ground.

Ruby and Penny laughed as Weiss continued her futile struggle to break free of Yang's grasp. A sense of normalcy began to return to them from Yang's antics. As she was lowered back down Weiss began to relax and stop her struggling. Yang released her and stepped back expecting a flurry of blows except none came. Weiss held her ground and stared off into the floor in thought.

"Sorry about that Weiss."

"No, it's fine. I'm still trying to adjust to that amount of contact." Weiss couldn't say 'hug' with the word feeling still so foreign to her. Though here team had really began feeling what she thought a family should be.

"Would our ace pilot feel up to getting this thing moving." Ruby said with childlike glee at the thought of riding in something the public hadn't ever seen.

"Of course." Penny responded as they walked up the ramp. Ruby followed Penny into the cockpit while Yang and Weiss strapped themselves into the seats.

The cockpit had two chairs and an impossible number of buttons lining the console along with the overhead dash. A number of switches with lights blinked confusing her even more until Penny took her seat and began running her hand over some. The engines began to hum to life and the cables released from the craft. Pulling her connection cord Penny slid it into the console and ran over how much control she held over it. The craft continued to hover mid-air as the wings lit up and the nose began to tilt upwards pointing the thrusters at the floor.

"How is this possible?" Ruby began to slide back into her seat.

"Anit-grav units built into the wings to maximize takeoff and landing potential in any environment."

Looking forward Ruby saw the ceiling begin to part like a sliding gate. Each one pulled back revealed another behind it until rain began to fall from above through the opening. Penny looked to Ruby and gave a nod as the engines began truly working. Ruby could feel herself being pressed back by how quickly they were rising out of the tunnel. The dark tunnel was soon replaced with the clouded sky and burning city landscape as they launched out of there and the craft leveled off while slowing down.

"How do I work the intercom?" Ruby sheepishly asked unsure of what to press.

"This one here." Penny pointed out a switch.

Ruby flipped the switch and grabbed the box it was connected to. "This is your copilot Ruby Rose speaking. I'd like to propose splitting our forces to insure the package doesn't get damaged and Penny makes it back aboard the ship."

Ruby couldn't hear a response and tried to jump from her seat when something hit the door. Sliding the door open Yang poked her head into the compartment. "You think Penny and you can retake that ship?"

"It's just some Atlesian knights. Now get ready to jump we should be approaching your stop." The back of the ship opened up and a gust of wind filled it. Ruby waved goodbye to Yang who quickly threw Weiss over her shoulder before leaping from the ship.

"Your sister seems to be in high spirits." Penny and Ruby kept an eye on the monitor as Yang and Weiss descended towards the ground.

"She knows how to get all of us to smile. Now what did you mean earlier when you said 'you we aren't something remnant had seen for a long time?'"

"My father created me to be his daughter, but he didn't have everything he needed to complete me. Atlas came in and saw what he was making and offered to help him in exchange for me becoming part of the military. They had tales of an old man brining a doll to life to replace a lost loved one and granting powers of others. In the end I couldn't perform the tasks they wanted and was designated as a combat unit." Penny recalled her father's stories about the legends he was made to research in an attempt to bring them to life.

"Don't worry Penny we'll make it through this. Shouldn't be too hard for me to destroy a few Atlesian knights keeping guard. Just stay behind me once we board and I'll take care of everything. You don't happen to have any spare parts aboard the ship do you?"

"I shouldn't require more than 17% of my combat capabilities to take care of anything we encounter."

"Just let me handle it. I don't think I could pilot the ship if it ever came down to it."

"You might want to hold on." Penny focused on the craft ahead as a flash of lights erupted beneath it.

The directional thrusters on the rear of their ship began to shift independently of one another in ways no single person could manage. The entire craft tilted upwards on the spot and shot forward causing the bullets to completely miss. The turrets would track the vessels movements, but the way it continued to shift threw sceneries the targeting computers weren't programmed to predict.

Ruby was gripping her seat with both hands in fear of the belts that wrapped around her coming undone as her world was turned upside down. The quick turns starting to press into her from the g-force being exerted. Even with her training Ruby was having trouble tracking the hail of gunfire that surrounded them. The rounds tracing through the air in flaming streaks which came uncomfortably close to their wings and between them.

Penny, why aren't the hanger doors opening?" Ruby asked as they continued through the barrage of bullets that were beginning to cut into the wings and warning began to flash on the console.

"I can't connect to the ship with my communication system deactivated, so I'm going to create an entrance."

A number of missiles spewed from their holders on the craft's wings and slammed into the door engulfing their field of vision with smoke. The ship shook as it tried to decelerate as quickly as possible. Passing through the smoke Ruby closed her eyes in fear of what she might see fast approaching when it came to a jarring stop before landing. Opening her eyes she saw a number of atlas gunships parked around them dormant and waiting when her stomach began to churn. Unbuckling herself Ruby fell out of the craft and onto her knees before trying to emptying her thankfully empty stomach.

"Is this what Jaune goes through every time we take a trip." Ruby said to herself in dread as she came to a new understanding of her flight impaired friend.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Penny asked stepping out of the vehicle and over to her kneeling friend.

"I think I may have a problem with flying now."

"There might be some medicine onboard for airsickness." Penny offered Ruby knowing that the facility was likely fully stocked before everything happened.

"I'll just try to avoid small crafts for now. It should pass as long as I don't do anything to crazy." Ruby looked up and began to take in just how large the hanger portion of the ship actually was. Ships were suspended from grappling cables with a number of deactivated robotic arms around them that were likely used for maintenance. "Do you know how to reach the bridge?"

"It is only a matter of finding which doors are easiest to break down." Penny said as the blade of her sword folded back revealing the chamber hidden within the weapon. A green light began to grow at the end of the barrel when she pressed it to the bulkhead and a shower of sparks formed from the melting metal.

"Should you be doing that?" Ruby asked as Penny continued to cut through the bolts that kept the door closed.

"If we want to proceed during a lockdown it's one of the few ways forward. Do you have a suggestion for proceeding forward?"

"I just thought that infiltrating this would involve sneakier spy stuff and fewer explosions."

The door feel from its hinges falling back into the hall it sealed. The edges still bright orange from the heat that sheared through it. They both walked into the hall and were met with an Atlesian knight whose face lit up red at the sight of an enemy. As it tried to draw its rifle a beam of green pierced its head forcing it to fall to the ground dead. Smoke emanated from the barrel of Penny's gun while the blade snapped back forward reforming the sword.

"Penny, I was going to take care of the fighting." Ruby pouted at having her injured friend take action in her current state.

"I'm sorry." Penny apologized while looking slightly disappointed. "You can take the lead from here on."

"Thank you." Ruby took four steps forward and ran into a sealed door. Ruby looked back at Penny who nodded in understanding before taking out her weapon and torching through the door.

* * *

"Kind of glad we have the suits on right now." Yang said as rain continued to fall and roll off her helmet. "Completely ruins my hair and I can't usually have it completely protected with just an umbrella."

"Just be thankful I came instead of Blake." Weiss held her focus on the glyph she held over the box to keep it dry.

"If Blake was here she would have thought about grabbing a container to store it in."

"It was just a slight oversight on all our parts." Weiss defended while allotting blame equally to those involved.

"I hope Ruby and Penny are alright." Yang looked up into the sky seeing the ship hanging just below the clouds with a plume of smoke rolling out if its side when something seemed to pass through it and into the vessel.

"I'm sure Penny is a very capable pilot." Weiss reassured Yang as well as herself at the sight. "I'm surprised you're not more worried about Blake."

"Blake can take care of herself. If anything happens to her I'm sure Dunstan wouldn't mind the fiery retribution I had instore for him."

"Not too sure Ruby would be happy with you going after her teacher."

"I can downgrade from a fiery retribution to just retribution, but I won't go any lower." Yang smiled as they rounded the corner to the club.

They both froze at the sight of the dead giant that lay in the street. Its entire body was covered in injuries along with a large portion of its chest being blown open exposing the organs. That along with a few beasts that lied dead around them gave off an image of what had happened in their absence. Seeing the battlefield they both rushed to the club fearing the worse. The halls were full of bodies of man and beast alike, but whether the people weren't infected couldn't be determined off of appearance alone.

Reaching the steel door Yang looked over to Weiss hesitantly and knocked on the door. When no response came she hit it harder hoping it would grab someone's attention. They heard the mechanisms behind the door begin to shift and got into a fighting stance incase what they saw were beasts. As the door cracked open Yang was greeted with the barrel of a pistol inches away from her face. The barrel was just as quickly pulled away as they saw Dunstan holstering his gun.

"Glad to see you're alright." He held out his hand as Yang walked past him in search of her partner. "So did you get what you needed?"

"It was a bit more difficult then we first thought, but we did retrieve it." Weiss said as the glyph holding the box hovered over to a table before vanishing.

"Ruby outside poking at the giant?" Dunstan asked as he noticed the lack of his students red cloak.

"That's where things get a little more complicated." Weiss coughed into her hand as she walked over to a table and pulled out a chair. "Would you like to sit?"

"If she managed to get herself killed again this is going to be quite the hassle since she'll need a ride to get back." Dunstan grabbed the chair and sat down at the table.

"Well my partner wasn't dead last I saw her." Weiss gave a fake smile of confidence as Dunstan continued to stare into her. "She's in good hands. Penny wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Is she half as good as any of you?"

"She could have probably taken any of us in a two on one match." Weiss knew what Penny was capable of from what she saw before.

"Why can't she take you now?"

"She may have lost an arm and most of her weapons protecting us." Weiss slid into her seat as worry began to take her.

Dunstan raised his hand into the air and two drinks were placed on the table. "Can you explain to me why an injured fighter is with my student, possibly dragging her down?" Dunstan took a drink from his glass then looked at the one in front of Weiss.

"Penny needs to get onboard that ship. She won't survive unless she returns to it."

"What could this pace possibly hold that could save one life?"

"Penny had a device put into her when she was made. If she doesn't return it will kill her." Dunstan did a spit take at hearing that another being was made before coughing up the portion of his drink that entered his lungs.

"She's what?" Weiss never thought she'd see Dunstan so excited over something.

"She's not exactly human or faunas. She was built by her father and finished by the military. Ruby is one of her friends and has taken it upon herself to save Penny."

"Was there anyone else who was like Penny?" Dunstan asked franticly in worry of what could happen if anyone managed to copy the Doll.

"No, Penny is the only one of her kind. Atlas couldn't get what they wanted so she was trained as a Huntress. Why do you even care about this?"

"Because I had a friend who sounds dangerously close to what Penny is. Though I guess it could be the other way around with how you described her. I can trust Ruby to properly handle the situation should anything arise. So, are you going to take your drink?"

"If I'm going to take over the SDC one day I can't be swayed by such base temptations." Weiss felt proud refusing Dunstan who continued on his drink.

"Afraid you can't handle a little apple juice." Weiss looked back at her drink seeing tiny bubbles within the liquid and wondered if she had refused to drink juice out of worry.

She grabbed the glass and slowly raised it up to her mouth. Tipping the glass she began to partake in the drink. After the first sip she recognized the substance and set it back on the table. "You ordered me cider!" She almost felt insulted by the choice in drink.

"It's just a kiddie drink, nonalcoholic and all that with some carbonation." Weiss continued to give him a deadpan stare. "Not happy with the lack of poison in your drink or was it the missed opportunity?"

"Think Vale can return to normal after all of this?" Weiss went back to her drink and started nursing it not wanting to cover her past parties her father made her attend.

"The wounds might heal, but the plague tends to leave deep scars in everything it touches. I've rarely seen any city suppress the plague let alone push it out, but Vale might just do it. Given time this city could become something similar to what it was. Maybe even have a nice market for people to go to during the day once the streets are cleared out."

"You think Ruby is going to be fine?" Weiss asked Dunstan as he finished his beverage.

"If all she has to deal with is some tin soldiers I doubt we have anything to worry about. For now let's see if Yang and Blake have our new comm line set up with our host."

* * *

**Taking the ship should be no problem whatsoever. I mean the only thing that's onboard is a few crummy knights who are only a real threat in large numbers. So everything should go perfectly fine for Ruby and her crippled friend who is no longer combat ready.**

**Now for some of my opinions on the songs released since a lot of them have great allusions to the show and characters. Some of these can only be inferred since character names are never said, but given who's around when they happen and the lyrics in them you can consider these educated guesses or opinions.**

**1\. When it Falls: A solid opening that while not as great as the first two gives the feel for the turning point in the season. Could double as a Cinder song since the full version has parts of her speech in it or just the villains' theme in general since they came out on top this volume.  
**

**2\. I'm the One: Emerald and Mercury's song when going against C&amp;Y. It gives us a lot more on their backgrounds. We learn that Mercury's father beat him. Emerald was unloved and possibly an orphan with parents telling their kids to avoid her further isolating her.**

**3\. It's My Turn: RWBY vs ABRN and really feels like a song about Blake finally breaking away from her past. Looking back on life and seeing just how Adam controlled and twisted her for his own gain before leaving. Gives a bit more info on what Blake's life was like with Adam so that's a plus.  
**

**4\. Not Fall In Love With You: One last song for Arkos about Pyrrha learning that she feelings for Jaune. Good song that gives us a bit of a view on how. It gives us a chance to hear about how she worries about whether Jaune would like her the same way she likes him  
**

**5\. Neon: Not much to say hear. It's a song about Neon thinking see's the best and taunting Yang.**

**6\. Mirror Mirror part 2: A song going over what Weiss' life was like before Beacon and how isolationism is how she dealt with others to avoid pain. Nearly made me cry when I started listening to the lyrics. Later evolves into how she's coming out of her shell and continuing to grow in her views.**

**7\. Divide: Some say Cinders song I say Salem's. A song about dark times to come in the series going forward. Guardians dying, kingdoms divided, doom and gloom.  
**

**8\. Cold: A Blake and Yang song. Yang comes into Blake's world and lights it up allowing her to enjoy more in life with each other. The later parts of the song could be Yang dealing with Blake's absence or Blake's feelings on leaving Yang, either way fits with them wanting to see each other again by the end.**

**Songs are good and all, but I would kill to have some of these facets of the character explored in show instead of in song form. Think of how much this could add to Weiss if we got to see just how awful her life was before Beacon. Would have been nice to see some more interaction between Yang and Blake too since Blake was nearly completely absent from this volume excluding the last few episodes. Out of every episode I would have gladly cut 'New Challengers' just to have a bit more development or team interactions at the fairgrounds before everything went to hell.  
**


	30. Hanging Coffin

**Fun fact everyone, when you delete a chapter it counts as a update causing the story in question to act as if a new chapter was posted. Really sorry about that happening yesterday. I didn't know how long it would take for the site to remove the chapter so I did it a day early. Turns out it happens almost instantly for anyone who was curious to how that ability functions. I will be continuing this story until it is completed so no worries about me stopping now that we're nearing the last arc.**

**I wonder what else can go wrong during the Hunt.**

* * *

"This has to be the twentieth door. How long do you think you can keep this up for?" Ruby asked as another door fell to Penny's laser cutter.

"Since I only have to operate one blade I could perform this task indefinitely."

"Any idea how much further until we reach the bridge?" Ruby peered behind them at the long line of doors that had been cut from their frame and now laid in the halls.

"If every door is locked like this one we should only have twelve more to go through."

"I'm surprised we haven't run into more knights. I was expecting to have destroyed at least 6 by now."

"Their location during the lockdown does seem unlikely with how few we've encountered. They would have moved to the most crew heavy locations once they were hacked, so they might still be within those rooms." A mighty slam echoed through the ship as another door fell revealing a battle scarred hallway.

A multitude of scorch marks lined the halls along with bodies of Atlas soldiers slumped against the walls. They were covered in bullet wounds and thrown aside to clear the center of the hall. Ruby turned her gaze further down the hall to avoid the sight of the bodies around them only to see even more carnage. Entire limbs had been blown off from something explosive hitting them. Turning back to face Penny Ruby saw her looking over one of the soldiers with a saddened appearance.

"He was one of the people who were assigned to watch over me. Out of all my handlers he seemed to care about me as a person rather than an asset or weapon. He was always asking me if I was okay or if I wanted to do something." Penny pressed a button on the side of his helmet causing the visor to pull up giving them a view of his face. With her hand she closed his eyes in an attempt of giving him some form of peace in death.

"He sounded like a nice person."

Ruby put her hand on Penny's shoulder only to quickly yank it back when she felt a scalding heat beneath the android's skin. "Sorry Ruby, I seem to be producing more heat than my systems can manage."

"You aren't breaking down are you?" Ruby asked with concern for her friend's sudden state.

"It seems a few systems went off momentarily and others that shouldn't have started up. I just need to be more careful of my internals to make sure it doesn't happen again." Walking into the control room Ruby was greeted by the sight of 8 Atlesian Knights standing around the captain's chair which was currently filled by a red haired criminal.

"Roman!" Ruby yelled in surprise at seeing the criminal sitting in the captain's chair.

"Hello there Red. What a surprise to find you aboard my new prison, though if that door behind you is any clue I guess someone tore a hole in my cage. You should be careful leaving the door open like that, who knows what could walk in." Roman waved his hand and the eight knights surrounding him rushed Ruby and Penny.

Ruby's blade separated and whipped forward sawing through two of the knights with little effort while Penny's laser pierced another's head. Rifles were raised as Ruby dashed out of their sights knowing that sustained fire would eventually deplete her aura. Petals filled the room with Roman sitting in the middle of all the chaos taking in the sight. The knights wouldn't last, but they did provide a momentary distraction.

"Well at least this is proving more eventful than my breakout. I swear, they'll hire just about anyone to be a guard these days." Roman said with a bored expression thinking back to how easy it was to overtake the ship.

"You monster." Ruby's emotions were beginning to reach their limits with how the man could so easily dismiss the lives of other for entertainment.

"Sorry if I didn't keep track of everyone I killed." Roman mocked concern with his speech. "It would be quite the list if I ever bothered to keep count."

"They all had names and people they cared about. What gave you the right to cut them short?" Penny yelled at Roman who continued to play with his cane while walking around the cabin.

"They knew the risks when they signed on for the job, girl. The only one to blame for their deaths is themselves. They just couldn't measure up in the end." Penny drew her weapon and fired it in one smooth motion.

The beam sparked across the room as the green beam of aura hit Roman causing him to shatter like glass. A glowing red scorch mark adorned the the steel shutter in front of the window. Roman was stood a few feet away from where the laser hit looking bored as he drew his cane and pointed it at them.

"I thought we were trying to be civil, but it seems you children were never taught manners. Allow me to correct that." The base of his cane flipped open allowing the flare to fly freely at Penny. The moment it left Roman's cane Penny fired her weapon causing the flare to detonate and throw him back against the wall. "A little bit of help would be nice."

Penny was about to fire again when a petite girl kicked the hilt of the blade throwing it from her hands and into the ground. Shocked from the appearance of a new enemy Penny failed to react when the next kick landed square in her chest launching her back towards Ruby and away from Roman. Ruby jumped at Penny, catching her before she could slam into the wall.

"Neo, meet the pests. Pests meet Neo." The girl unfurled her parasol and gave a little bow to them. "Now I do cherish the short amount of time we've had, but I'm leaving with my associate now."

"You're not going anywhere." Ruby drew her scythe with one hand. Keeping it pointed at Roman for fear of what he might do.

"I am a busy man Red, now step aside before I break your friend anymore." Neo skipped up to Roman with a smile on her face and looked between the two Huntresses. "Alright, but make it quick. I'm going to stretch my legs."

Roman walked past Ruby and Penny without even sparing them a glance as he left the room. Ruby and Penny shared a look of concern as she brought her other hand to her weapon letting Penny stand on her own. When Penny held out her palm Neo smirked at the thought of the crippled girl posing any threat to her when something flew past her foot throwing her to the ground. In that instant Penny jumped into the air trying to stab Neo. She rolled out of the way while delivering a swift kick to Penny's side as the Android's blade stabbed into the floor.

Raising her parasol she diverted Ruby's strike causing the blade to go into the wall. Pressing the switch on her weapon caused the canopy to spring open and forced her away from Crescent Rose. When Ruby dashed back for her weapon Penny charged the girl to grant Ruby the opening she needed. Neo had to avert her attention away from Ruby to block Penny's strike, allowing Ruby to get past her and rip the weapon free from the wall.

Turning around to join the fight Ruby felt something wrap along her neck and that same object pulled her into Neo's rising knee. The impact would have thrown Ruby's head back if the crook of the parasol wasn't wrapped around her neck. Neo flipped over her captive as a sword tried to catch her in the back by surprise. Ruby could feel a foot pressed in the center of her back when she was thrown back to Penny causing her to stumble in the attack to catch her friend.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her own neck to alleviate the pain.

The only response they got was Neo pausing momentarily and tilting her head to ponder the question. When no answer came to her mind she gave a shrug and resumed her game.

Ruby was doing her best to keep up with Neo who seemed to always be a step ahead of each attack. The small woman would avoid each strike with little effort while using each evasion as an opportunity to land an attack. Neither Ruby nor Penny could attack simultaneously with how they were being maneuvered by their opponent. Even with the advantage they had in numbers Neo clearly had more experience when it came to fighting groups let alone two people. Knowing that unless something caused Neo to make a mistake they wouldn't be able to defeat her.

Penny had her sword fold back into its gun form. Like a growing flame the green energy seemed to only reach out three feet from the barrel before dissipating in what looked like embers. Penny tightened her grip on the now shaking weapon as the sudden amount of force being projected out of its end tried to fight her every move. Ruby crouched and aimed Crescent Rose behind herself in preparation for what was about to happen.

Penny dashed towards Neo and brought her blade of light up in a very telegraphed manner. Neo smirked at the rather slow movement from the odd weapon and weighed it as the girl being unfamiliar with it. Raising her parasol to catch the blade she was ready to turn the weapon on the user, except that before the blade touched her weapon it dissipated letting the handle pass below her guard before turning back on. The green blade sprung to life passed Neo's weapon and landed a clean strike across her chest. She could feel the large quantity of aura that drained in keeping the blade of light off of her and the insane heat it put out from burning her.

Leaping back to avoid any more damage Neo saw Penny side step as a red cape flew past her and a scythe blade ran over Neo's shoulder. The serrated weapon reminded her of a chainsaw and how it would eat away at aura with a single strike requiring large reserves to stop each rotation of the teeth. The heavy blade of the oversized gardening tool wasn't doing her any favor either. Deciding the risk wasn't worth playing around anymore she leaped back against the wall and vanished in a flash of light.

Ruby looked around the room anxiously waiting for her to reappear only to meet silence. "You okay, Penny?"

"I'm doing great." Penny held up her hand to give a salute causing the handle that was now melted into her palm to strike her own face. "It appears my current arsenal hadn't been constructed with sustained auric beams in mind."

"Let's hurry up and get you set up then." Ruby walked over to the main console and gave a sigh of relief seeing it completely intact after the battle. Penny took the captain's chair and tried reaching for the wire in her neck to little success with her fingers melted to the hilt of her sword. "Let me get that for you."

"Thank you." Ruby easily found the plug and with some effort pulled it over to the console's jack. As the plug was connected to Penny wilted and slumped over in the chair.

The familiar voice of Ironwood over the room's intercom. "Hello Penny, I can only hope that it's you who managed to get here before any Atlas specialists. I've been forced to return to Atlas since war is beginning to take shape within the kingdoms. Atlas will need its leaders if there is any chance of them weathering the coming storm. It would be rather discourteous to leave Vale in such a state without aid so I've decided to initiate Puppeteer Protocol. The files required should have begun installation the moment you reconnected. What you do with the fleet is up to you, though I doubt you'd leave your friends to themselves. And if you could, tell Ozpin he owes me one."

The entire ship sprung to life suddenly with the emergency lights switching over to the usual white tone along with the shutters receding back letting them see the rain splashing against the window. The doors began to unlock with the mechanisms quickly spinning to open every door on the ship giving Ruby an unprecedented amount of mobility in what used to be a confined vessel. The sound of marching filled the room as Ruby peered down the hallway seeing a veritable army of knights walking towards them.

"Penny, it's time to wake up now." Ruby began shaking her friend as the mob continued to walk closer. Ruby drew her weapon and chambered her first round. "Okay, you can do this. There's only a few hundred of them and one of you. This is completely possible."

Ruby was about to attack when only walked into the room giving a salute. "I'm glad everything worked out." It said in a strangely feminine voice as the glow in its helmet shifted from red to green.

"Penny, is that you?" Ruby saw the sea of red turn green as every robot was concerted.

"I'm receiving and sending signals to this model as a mobile platform since my current body in inoperable while connected. Though disconnecting may prove a problem with most of the automated systems now offline. If I leave now every ship and knight under my control would cease functioning." The knights split ranks giving Ruby a clear path through the hall.

"Thank you Penny." Ruby began running down the hall towards the hanger when she realized that the ship would hold no use if she couldn't pilot it. She slid to a stop in front of one of the Knights. "Would you mind flying a few of those ships for me?"

"I'd be more than happy to assist you." A few of the knights broke rank to follow behind Ruby.

* * *

"We're starting to get swarmed over here. When's Evac showing up?" One of the soldiers yelled as a red spear impaled one of the beasts throwing it off the roof while the weapon raced back to through the air to its owner.

"Jaune fired up a flare 10 minutes ago. It should only take Beacon 7 more minutes before a ship reaches us." Pyrrha yelled back to the men as an explosion blew out the windows two floors below them.

The building shook for a moment as smoke spewed out of the now destroyed windows. "Nora, are you okay!" Jaune yelled over the edge knowing who the cause of the explosion was.

The door to the roof was busted open as Nora ran though and Ren opened fire into the stairwell in an attempt to slow down what was behind them. "Things got a little crowded down there."

"Fire in the hole!" Nora tossed two of her threw two of her grenades through the door before forcing it shut.

"Is she trying to bring this entire place down?" A soldier yelled as he fired across the roof at some beasts getting ready to attempt a jump over to them.

"Excuse me for doing your job." Nora argued as a shower of grenades turned the adjacent rooftop into rubble.

"The rest of the charges will be detonated once we're off this damn thing. We don't need some psycho blowing us to kingdom come because she doesn't understand discretion. Hell, she nearly blew you up when we were retreating."

"Nora, save your ammunition for other buildings or for when things get despite." Jaune advised as the cheery grenadier nodded in understanding. "And you lot. I don't care who you are. You do not insult my team. We were sent out here to complete a job and that job will completed one way or another." Jaune pulled the detonator from his pocket flashing it to the group before walking over to his team.

His shoulders immediately slumped once he was out of view of the soldiers as his face filled with worry. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Come on Jaune, we can make it through this." Pyrrha gave him a comforting pat on his right shoulder hoping to sooth her leader's trouble.

"Not exactly used to being in charge of so many people, never thought I'd get sick from stressing over them either." Jaune gave a concerned glance towards the surviving people that fought with his team.

"There are fates worse than a death surrounded by friends." Ren turned back to the door ready to attack anything that may have made it to the roof.

"Sure you're going to be okay? Your left arm took a nasty hit earlier." Pyrrha asked concerned over just how many attacks Jaune had taken for others so far.

"Better I take the hit then we lose anyone. Besides, someone has to play the role of the inspiring hero to rally the troops." He gave a grave chuckle at the thought after seeing what Vale was like now. "People really do cheer up when they know that 'thee Pyrrha Nikos' is going to fight alongside them."

"I'm not the only one fighting Jaune."

"No, but people look at you and see hope for the future. They see you turning the tides in any battle and that inspires them to push harder to see tomorrow. It's funny looking back on all those stories my grandfather told me about heroes. He always talked about the generals or soldier who single handedly took on an army. He never mentioned all the bloodshed or everyone else who was part of the battle dying in the background." He slumped down on the ground and used his hand to brush the wet hair out of his face. "I really don't know what it means to be a hero anymore."

"They're coming up the stairwell." Ren yelled to the others as he fired away.

"You ready for a heroic last stand?" Jaune asked standing up and drawing the sword from his shield.

"This won't be our last. You can be sure of that." Pyrrha pulled the shield off her back as her spear transformed into a sword.

"Now that we've caught our breath let's give them something to fear, Nora!" Jaune shouted giving his teammate the clear for weapon usage.

"On it." With grenade launcher in hand Nora decimated the entrance to the stairwell and probably the first three floors directly beneath it.

The hole that the explosion left looked like a crater with the outer edges caving towards the newly formed hole. As the rubble spilled into the opening they also saw claws beginning to reach out of the debris. Everyone backed away from the hole and towards the edge of the roof in worry of what was about to come at them.

A black claw rose over the railing ready to grab on of the soldiers when a sword came down on it causing the beast to plume to the streets below. "Watch your backs. They're trying to climb again."

"Keep firing at those beasts scaling the building. The Huntsman can manage those on the roof." One of the soldiers said as he looked over the edge and began firing at anything latched onto the side of the building.

A surge of beasts burst through the rubble and made it onto the roof. With the chance that any more explosions could cause the roof to collapse Nora was forced to use her war hammer. The beasts Nora nailed were often being thrown off the edges from the sheer force behind it. The damage would have been enough to cripple the beast temporarily, but the fall would most definitely kill them. Each swing of the hammer would lead into the next as she followed up each swing on a different target.

While Nora's was akin to an energetic dance of motions, Ren's was like a precise waltz. Each strike had a tempo that led into the next while shifting around the opponent. The blades on his guns would cut across a beast's chest one moment and the next both blades were being sunk into their back before being torn out. Every move seemed planned and took into account the enemy's reaction.

The two of them seemed to work perfectly in tandem with each other. Nora and Ren seemed to have a perfect understanding of where the other would be even if they couldn't see them. Nora's hammer would swing just above his head to hit a beast while Ren slid around her strikes easily to reach his next target. Each style didn't necessarily compliment the other perfectly, but each had something to offer to the other in terms of advantages.

Pyrrha and Jaune held the line by keeping any beasts that ran past Nora and Ren from reaching the soldiers. Shields were raised in defense as claw after claw came crashing down atop the guard. His arm gave way letting the beast hit him square in the chest. Trying to bring up his shield arm again was met with disastrous results as the beast clawed through his suit leaving a bloody gash across his arm. The scream of pain caused Pyrrha to whip her head around and see what was happening. The beast was dead in an instant as a red spear pierced its head and flew back into the champion's hand.

"Where is that evac?" Pyrrha yelled as she carried Jaune away from the front lines.

"I can see three ships in the distance." One of the soldiers yelled as the ships continued their approach.

A hail of bullets began hitting the beasts in front of them. Each bullet wasn't piercing completely through, but hitting with enough force to stun them. The damage seemed impossible to gauge with how the bullets tended to react to the beast yet the sheer amount entering them definitely would cause problems. As the rain of gunfire died down the ships hovered just over the edge of the roof with their back compartments opening. Once the rear was open soldiers began piling on with JNPR being the last to fall back into one of the ship.

Once they were a in the air again Pyrrha took the detonator from Jaune's pocket and pressed down on the button causing the building behind them to ignite like a fireworks display. The light it gave off shined through the windows as rubble rained down on the surrounding buildings. With the ship leveling off the door to the cockpit opened and a familiar red cloaked Hunter stepped out with a first aid kit in hand. Handing the case to Pyrrha they began pulling out anything of use to treat their patient.

"It looks bad, but you might be fine. It could just be a bad cut." Ruby looked over the wound as Pyrrha pulled a liquid over the cut. Bubbles sprung from the wound as the chemical ate away at anything foreign. The injury was quickly wrapped as a somber feeling washed over everyone present. "You're going to be fine Jaune."

"Ruby, do you notice anything different between me and the team?" Jaune asked as he motioned to everyone around him.

Ruby looked up and down Jaune noticing nothing out of place until she realized that the upper right side of his suit was damaged. A More accurate description would be it was blasted off since the edges were frayed with burns. His usual blonde hair now had the familiar color of blood spread across it.

"I took a nasty hit when we first retreated to the roof. I failed to get out of the blast zone after a beast nailed me."

"No," Ruby whispered to herself in disbelief over the fact that she was likely seeing her friend dying.

"I'm still good enough to fight. Just finish up and…" Jaune paused for a moment as his eyes glazed over. Pyrrha had reached out and caught him as he fell headlong towards the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked while laying him down on the ground before anything else could happen.

"If he's been fighting this entire time he might have sped up the process. For now just keep him laid down and try to do something about the fever he has." Ruby disappeared behind the door and the craft picked up speed.

As they touched down in Beacon a swarm of students surrounded the craft with weapons. Worry adorned their faces at the sight of an Atlas craft landing on campus. When the doors opened they were relieved to see most of team JNPR walk out of the craft. A few cheers came from the crowd at the team's return.

"We need a stretcher." Pyrrha said causing half the group to scatter back into Beacon in search of the tool.

"Let me try my scroll." Ruby leaped from the cockpit as she tried contacting with Yang.

"Ruby, is it you?" Yang's voice was heard coming from the scroll.

"Are you at Beacon?"

"Yeah, we just got done talking to Ozpin about the new communications system set up. Why are you asking?"

"Just gather Dunstan and everyone up. We'll meet you in his work space behind his classroom." Ruby ended the call and turned to JNPR seeing Jaune being loaded up onto a stretcher. "We need to get him to Dunstan. Come on."

Nora and Pyrrha carried Jaune on the stretcher while Ruby led the way. They would get concerned glances from the students they passed by and hushed whispers of concern for the injured leader. Ruby opened the door to the classroom for Pyrrha and Nora. When they got inside they saw WBY and Dunstan sitting around the teacher's desk.

"So the knight went and got himself killed." Dunstan remarked slightly saddened by the chivalrous student's death.

"He's not dead yet. Is there anything you can do?" Ruby asked knowing how bad things could get if left untreated.

"If we risk a transfusion he would be rendered unconscious for a few hours. Either he wakes up with some immunity or we accelerated the infection and he'll only have a few weeks' worth of clarity before everything goes downhill." Dunstan said as they laid Jaune down on the table.

"What are the odds of him turning into a hunter?"

"Somewhere around 1 in 1000." The group averted their eyes from Dunstan after hearing their friend's chances for survival.

"What can give me more time?" Jaune asked waking up momentarily from his fever.

"Jaune, you should be resting right now." Pyrrha said, not wanting to see her leader in any more pain.

"All of Vale is falling apart and team JNPR can't be deployed without a leader. Now what can get me out there the quickest?"

"If you want a temporary fix I can offer you some relief. The price can be quite drastic depending on how you respond." Dunstan knew how the church would grant their Hunters the ability to hunt for months on end without suffering the worst effects of the plague, but in the end it was nothing more than a patch job on a sinking boat.

"I'll do whatever it takes to go back out there."

"Well then, let's get to work. Lay on your stomach." Dunstan Walked away and began digging through his closet for the tools he needed while Jaune got ready.

When Dunstan returned he had a long iron stick and a steel box that gave off an aura of danger. Taking a wooden bit he placed it in Jaune's hand. Opening the box they saw a multitude of iron symbols that had a faint blue glow to them. Each one seemed unique and opaque in design. Reaching in he pulled out three of the same symbols of varying quality if the chipped metal was any indicator.

"I need four of you to hold him down while I do this. Jaune you might want to bite down on that so you don't chew off your tongue." Yang looked shocked at first, but when Ruby held down one of his legs she joined in not wanting her sister to bear the burden alone. Pyrrha was next with her taking his left arm and shoulder. With little deliberation Nora took his other arm while the others looked on with worry.

"Three Runes of the Great Deep Sea. Great Volumes of water will serve as a bulwark against the plague and all its strands." The first rune was pressed into his back. A blue glow erupting from the branding iron as Jaune screamed and struggled against the others grip.

"What hides the voice of those above will now protect you from this curse and hide your mind in its vast depths." The second rune was attached and pressed into Jaune. This flame seemed even stronger with it trying to reach up the stick to Dunstan who continued to press downwards until the blue aura faded.

"You take these Runes upon your body to stain the mind with their image. Let these words grant you the truth needed to continue the Hunt." With the final Rune in place Dunstan placed both hands on the stick and forced it on Jaune. The flames seemed to be pushing off of Jaune in an attempt to keep the symbol from pressing into him. Applying even more force the brand touched skin and the flames began to surge out of the symbol and into Jaune.

When the brand was lifted they could see three symbols now forever scarred into his back. Each one getting progressively more detailed until they came across the final one. A golden star like glow reached out of the center of the brand. They couldn't know if the uniqueness of the brand granted it such an appearance or whether it was some effect from Jaune's aura.

"When will he wake up?" Pyrrha asked.

"He should be up in 30 minutes. He should be nearly recovered in that time, though with aura helping he could be up in 10." Dunstan looked at the clock noting that it was just about midnight. "When he wakes up he should be more than good for the next several months."

"And what about his chances of recovery?"

"The longer he stays out there fighting the lower they'll get. If he stops fighting all together he might even last a few years. The toll on his mind and body might be too much for him in the end though."

"What do you mean?"

"Regular people weren't meant to have Caryll Runes burned into their minds. Each one has its own problems, but the deep sea puts pressure on the person's mind and body to keep everything else out. A constant forcing pushing against you would eventually wear anyone down."

"What will it be like for him?"

"At first it just feels like you're heavier than usual. You may not move sluggishly, but your mind will tell you otherwise. Eventually that builds into it feeling like something is always pushing against you lightly. Not so bad until that light touch turns into a hard press against your skin. Eventually it gets in your head as a constant pressure that won't go away no matter what you inflict on yourself. End result is crippling pain in the head and the inability to move your body due to the amount of pain it causes to the brain."

"Is there anything we can do to stop that from happening?"

"The only way to remove the runes is in the Hunter's Dream. Unfortunately only Hunters who hold a connection with it can walk those grounds."

"This isn't about some archaic system of whatever your people wanted. Jaune's life is ruined unless he gets those things off of himself." Pyrrha was on the verge of tears from learning about Jaune's lack of a future.

"It's not a matter of tradition. The only way to physically access the Dream is to be connected to it. I don't even have access anymore after everything I did."

"Then why did you grant his request? You knew it would only cause him grief later."

"Because it is better to live on your feet then to die on your knees. Could you live with yourself if you made the choice to stay locked up in here rather than out there saving lives?"

"If it meant insuring my friends' safety, then yes."

"That's where the two of you are the most similar. JNPR would have likely been sent out there with or without their leader. There is too much going on not to have every able body out there fighting. While this is a rather stupid decision on his part it's still the choice he would take to insure everyone survives."

"Why did you have to make that choice? Why couldn't you just sit back and focus on recovering while we went back out. Why couldn't I save you this time." Pyrrha kneeled down next to the table as she broke down in tears while held Jaune's hand.

Seeing that the Spartan would need a minute with her leader to calm down the group walked out of the room. Looks of worry were exchanged between the teams on whether they made the right decision to help Jaune like that. Weiss and Bake seemed disgusted at the sight of the brand with both of them still thinking back to the scars it left.

"Ozpin wants to see us so we're heading out." Ruby stated as everyone's attention snapped to here. "Jaune and Pyrrha will need you once he wakes up. Would you mind staying here?"

"We'll keep an eye on them. Whatever you have to see Ozpin about is bound to be important." Ren put with a faint smile.

"I'll keep Ren company." Nora said while doing her best to keep up her appearance of enthusiasm.

"We'll tell you what's going on after we see Ozpin." RWBY and Dunstan left the room and headed towards the tower.

As soon as team RWBY left the room Nora began to silently weep as it built up into a cry of emotions. Ren walked over and pulled her into a hug knowing what was likely running through her head. She tightened her arms around Ren not wanting the comforting embrace to end

"It's all my fault Jaune got injured." Tears began to pour from her eyes again. "If I just waited for the all clear from Pyrrha I wouldn't have hurt him. I wouldn't have fired and blown most of the ground floor with him still in it."

"Nora, that wasn't your fault and you know it. You had no way of knowing Jaune hadn't made it into the other stairwell. When we split up we all knew how long we had before you'd start firing."

"Did he Ren? I was the one fired Magnhild when the beasts started approaching us. I'm the one who made the bad call. If I just waited Pyrrha would have gone back for him and pulled him to safety."

"If you waited we might have lost Pyrrha too tonight."

You don't get it Ren. She was right there when it happened. She saw Jaune go down and get engulfed in the explosion. Do you know how helpless she must have felt digging through the rubble to pull him out? Pyrrha is probably blaming herself for all of this when it wasn't her fault." Nora continued to weep tears over the damage she caused to her best friends. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you're one of the most caring people I know."

* * *

Entering the elevator they began their ascent through the tower. Reaching the top the doors slid open and revealed Ozpin sitting at his desk overlooking Vale in the distance. Turning around he gave a polite nod to team RWBY for heeding his summons.

"I felt it was within your rights to be here for what happens next with all you've done." Ozpin pressed his scroll and the screen in his room turned on.

A man slicked back black hair and red eyes appeared on screen. "Ozpin, we need help and we needed it sent yesterday. Rally whoever you can and send help to Signal Academy."

"Qrow, let me handle this." A blonde man pushed Qrow out of the camera's view. "Hello Ozpin, this is Taiyang. This is an immediate request for aid from any and all available resources. I can see the fires in Vale from here so I know we aren't the only ones in need, but we need to evacuate the students."

The video ended as the computer spoke again "You have '24' unheard messages from Signal Academy."

"Oh, play the next one." Ruby said at the thought of seeing her remaining family still alive.

"Ozpin if you don't get off your ass and send help I swear, to whatever god there may be, that I will come over to Beacon and throw you from that damn tower of yours." Qrow yelled into the camera as it was quickly panned around to Taiyang.

"Qrow watch your language. We have children present."

"What? It's not like Ruby will ever see this and I don't really care about the students here." A series of cries could be heard in the background from some of the students.

"He doesn't mean it like that. Qrow and all the staff here will do everything in our power to make sure all of you make it home." Taiyang got close to the camera and whispered into it. "Seriously though, send help. I'm not sure how much longer our defenses will hold out with those crazed cultists running around."

"Maybe we should just skip to the last one." Yang offered as Ozpin scrolled through the message until reaching the latest one.

The location behind the camera had changed with a large number of furniture and other metal object apparently welded together against a door. "Hey Ozpin, it's Taiyang again. I know the CCT is down currently since all these messages are just piling up on Signal's end, but once this gets to you we could really need some help. Last shelter kind of got blasted into since some of the cultists brought explosives. Currently we're in the forge and crafting reinforcements for the doors. We really need help Oz. I'm not sure how much longer any of us can last."

"So we'll be back in about an hour or two." Ruby said walking back towards the elevator. "If you need any help just call Penny. She'll be more than happy to lend some resources to Beacon. Come on team." RWBY gathered into the elevator letting the doors close before conversing among each other.

"So I think we found our bad guys." Yang said thinking back on what Dunstan told them was the likely cause for tonight's horror.

"That certainly simplifies things." Weiss added, slightly disappointed that she didn't have to do any searching for their target.

The doors opened revealing Dunstan who was waiting for them to return. "So, what does Ozpin want you to do now?"

"We're going back to the Atlas Gunship. We think we know where the cultists who stated all this are." Ruby was walking circles around the group as they continued towards the remains of Beacon's docks.

"Where were they hiding out?"

"They're apparently on Patch attacking the school there. From what we heard our Dad and uncle are still alive and fighting." Yang said with a grin on her face thinking about her family kicking the apocalypses' ass.

Ruby leaped onto the craft with her cape flowing behind her as she pointed towards Patch. "Let's head home."

"Excuse me, I was born in Atlas." Weiss said picking apart Ruby's rallying cry.

"I was born outside the kingdoms." Blake added enjoying the sight of Ruby beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes, and Dunstan's from some town we've ever heard of. Can all of you just get on the gunship so we can go?"

With a smile now on each of their faces Dunstan, Weiss, and Blake walked past Ruby and into the ship. "I thought it was pretty great sis."

"Thanks" Ruby mumbled as the doors closed and they took off towards Patch

* * *

**So heads up for anyone who wanted everything to turn out sunshine and rainbows by the end. This story will not have a happy ending for most of the characters involved. This story is a crossover with BB so you can expect some Cthulhu esque stuff going on including the 'bad end' that happens to most everyone involved. Not to mention I am a huge fan of the concept of a 'Bad End' in any game where your choices can lead to real failure and the deaths of others. Those of you who know me will also know that I'm not a huge Jaune Arc fan. I think his character has a lot of potential, but I love Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora so much more with how they would interact with each other. If I had the skills and time I would love to add to the tragically low number of fics about Pyrrha working through her insecurity and fears. For now though I have a few things I need to plan out.  
**

**I'll be back in another two weeks with the next installment. You stay classy Fanfiction.**


	31. Selfish Desire

**Sorry this is a week late everyone. I've been completing Final projects and Finals these last two weeks as I finish off the quarter. Then work started to pick up again giving me way more hours then I need and stressing me the hell out since upper management just fired half the staff causing everyone to be on the call for the next several weeks as they try to find replacements. They even fired my mentor, the guy who taught me everything about working there when I first arrived. Hell they nearly fired my partner, who only didn't get fired during this purge since he's friends with a someone up top who got him reinstated a day later. In other news I've started looking into the job market for when management loses their shit again or the company crashes into the ground. Hope all of you are having a wonderful life wherever you are.**

**Now would you please fasten your seatbelt. We are about to make our final approach on Patch. **

* * *

"Should we have just left like that?" Weiss asked the group as they flew over a burning Vale.

"When it comes to family matters we stick together and there was no way I was going to wait for the go ahead," Yang spoke with affirmation as she looked at Ruby who nodded in agreement.

"Yang's right, besides it's not like he could stop us." Ruby paused for a moment thinking back trying to think of how Ozpin fought and drew a blank. "Well he might have been able to stop us, but we got communications backup in Vale and the Atlas army is back in action helping fight back the plague. I say we've earned the option of being selfish for once."

"Along with all the risks that running a solo operation entails," Weiss added, now that they knew Beacon wouldn't be watching their backs. With how the night had gone she had begun to wonder just how helpful the entity the school was.

"It won't be that bad. We have Penny as our emergency backup. One call and we'll have the Atlesian fleet bombarding whatever is in front of us." The smile Ruby gave off was brimming with joy over the end all be all of aerial bombardment using high explosive shells.

"Are you sure the school can take that sort of punishment?" Dunstan asked wondering just how young these kids started training to fight monsters.

"It survived Yang for 4 years and me for 2 so that has to count for something."

"I can vouch for that the firing range can handle some seriously powerful homemade Dust grenades." Weiss and Blake looked over at the brawler surprised. "What, experimentation is what all Introductory Combat Schools are about. Trying out different ratios when packing ammunition and explosives was a great learning experience for everyone involved. Even if I was never allowed back in the forge unsupervised for the rest of my time at Signal."

"Why am I not surprised you blew yourself up trying out dust mixtures. You do know there are specialized machines that can do that for you right?" Weiss wondered if her teammate had ever mastered the practice.

"You think Signal had enough machines for every student trying to find and craft their personal weapon with dust. Sure they were available later in the year, but unless you had previous experience those stations were reserved for those who utilized Dust in all their attacks."

"I got to cannibalize seven different 'do it yourself' kits and build something that could handle proper mixtures and packing without detonating. We still had to do most of it by hand, but I was hoping to get more machinery eventually and maybe a conveyer belt to carry the shells off the line," Ruby said reminiscing on one of the earlier projects in her life.

"You let your younger sister play with explosive materials?" Weiss could barely hold back her frustration at the thought.

"The kits said for ages 12 and up. Ruby was nearly 12 so what could have possibly gone wrong," Yang defended knowing that out of everyone present Ruby was probably the only one to actually take every safety precaution available before starting to work on a project.

"That's a suggestion for when you use them for what they're intended for you oaf. Even I don't load my vials by hand unless it's an emergency. One stray spark or any sudden agitation would cause the Dust to detonate along with any other Dust in range. Where did you even do all this?"

"We were going to use the garage originally, but Dad didn't want us blowing it up along with the house. In the end we moved all future projects and experiments to the shed out back and all firing tests to Signal." That along with the threat of being grounded got Yang to help clean out the ancient structure for their use.

"It was kind of necessary when I started out, Weiss. Crescent Rose didn't exactly fire the cheapest rounds and my entire style relied on having something in the chamber. Uncle Qrow even taught me how make use of the spent shells in case I didn't have access to a store." Ruby remembered her first few attempts at homemade rounds and the absolute mess they left in her beloved weapon and smiled as the memories played back in her mind.

Reusing resources was something Blake grew up on and felt a touch of familiarity with Ruby on the subject. What was the point of throwing away something after a single use if all it took was a little effort and time for it to serve its purpose once again. Not to mention with how things were she never had the opportunity to use Dust with her combat style before coming to Beacon. The fact that Weiss was the one who offered to help at the time further cemented her idea that lineage didn't determine one's life.

"Look, Ruby and I still have all our fingers so everything worked out in the end." Yang proudly displayed her hands as Ruby held hers up with a smile. The occasional accident did occur, but it never resulted in too much damage and both sisters always emerged unscathed.

"Hey, check it out. We're passing over Vale's harbor." Yang, Blake, and Weiss turned their heads to look out the window.

The harbor seemed relatively normal all things considered. Most of the warehouses still stood and the fires hadn't spread to them yet. The largest oddity they could find was the amount of ships missing from port. They imagined that most left when things turned ugly, but as they flew out over the ocean they began to see that most the ships never made it out to sea. The burning carcasses of ships could be seen either sinking or being pulled beneath the surface by black tentacles.

"How did a kraken make it past Vale's Fleet?" Weiss looked down on the carnage in fear.

"It wasn't alone." Blake said as their gaze turned further out towards the edge of Vale's harbor and saw the last two of Vale's battleships being crushed in the grasp of multiple Grimm.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ruby asked Penny wanting to save everyone possible.

"The Atlas airships weren't built for sea supremacy. Attacks would be ineffective or severely hampered by shooting into the ocean at aquatic Grimm. I would also need to divert resources away from Vales perimeter if I was to find a means to secure the channel." The knight responded as Penny went back to work puppeteering the remaining Atlas forces.

"Then focus on getting us to Patch." Ruby went back to her seat and stared at the floor trying to block out the thought of how many people were probably dying right beneath her.

"I advise all of you to return to your seats."

"What's going on?" Yang asked as the lights switched to a dark red causing Weiss to leap back to her seat and strap in an instant. Blake followed shortly after knowing that nothing good would come from ignoring the suggestion.

"Multiple missile platforms are locked onto us."

"Can you do anything to have them not locked on?" Yang suggested as she took the seat next to Blake.

"The standard Atlesian Gunship wasn't built for maneuverability. I can try to find a nice location to crash in though after our countermeasures are depleted." The cheery attitude Penny gave for their situation would have made her gawk if a nearby explosion didn't shake the craft.

"Open up the back I have a plan." Weiss unhooked herself and stood near the ramp.

"Penny, open the back." At Ruby's word the ramp lowered letting the howling wind whip about the cabin.

"I'll be back in a minute." A glow encompassed Weiss' hand as she brushed it over her heels. Taking a deep breath she took her first step out the back as her world turned upside down. The glyph beneath pulling her towards the underside of the craft while walking towards the nose of the vehicle. With each step Weiss had to counter the forces trying to pull her back and down towards the Grimm filled ocean beneath.

"You can do this. Just trust that they still want you alive." Weiss held out her gloved hand causing wisps to take shape around her. They seemed to multiply exponentially until a wall of flames were spinning around the craft.

With another volley of missiles approaching the wisps flew away from the ship at blinding speeds. Each group rushing to their destination like a man possessed. Trails of a red aura followed behind each wisp before being engulfed in an explosion. One by one the path before them was filled with light as the danger was removed with brilliant effect. From the smoke emerged several more missiles which the wisps tried to intercept. Each one destroyed would only blind Weiss further causing the remaining wisps to slow from the lack of proper direction. As she peered into the smoke with a smile of success from her efforts four missiles emerged from the cover. With so little time Weiss managed to takeout two before the others impacted on the side of the craft causing it to spin out of control.

With no means of getting back inside Weiss focused on the glyph binding her to the belly of the vehicle as they fell through the sky. The time Weiss bought during her outing was enough for them to clear the ocean as she looked down seeing a forest beneath. She could hear the faint screaming of her team still inside the vessel. With no way to slow down something so heavy she focused on surviving the crash and being under said crashing object wouldn't do her any favors. As they were about to fall beneath the tree line the Glyph deactivated and threw Weiss above the tree tops as another Glyph formed in front of her. As she hit the Glyph it moved along with her slowing her acceleration before forming a platform to stand on.

Looking over the forest she could see the smoke rising from the crash site and the hole it left in the canopy. Making her way over Weiss lowered herself onto the forest floor. The soft earth giving slightly with each step she took towards the fire in the distance. Emerging from the tree line Weiss could see Yang leaning up against a tree and Dunstan was lying on the ground with his arms wrapped around his leg. With a jolting motion Weiss herd his bone pop back into place.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran circles around the heiress creating a storm of petals before coming to a stop. "I was so worried. You were outside when we got hit and then everything started spinning. When we got out you weren't around so I started to panic and Dunstan dislocated his leg."

"Yes Ruby, I'm fine." Weiss raised one of her arms to keep the clingy leader off. "Do you know where we landed?"

"We crashed a little way from the coast in one of Patch's forests. Grimm shouldn't be a problem since Huntsman tended to do daily sweeps to keep the island safe. As long as we don't head to the north east corner of the island we shouldn't even see any Grimm."

"What happened to Penny?"

"The knight didn't exactly make it." Ruby twiddled her thumbs nervously while trying not to look behind herself.

Weiss took notice of her nervous leader and peered behind her seeing the knight lying halfway out of the cockpit with a metal frame going through its head. She was thankful that it was just a drone that had flown them out here since a person would have suffered a gruesome fate. Even looking at the wreak she Weiss was thankful that it didn't seem to damaged. It had performed an exemplary job of protecting those inside if the Team's movements were any indication.

"Any word from Penny about getting some help in reclaiming Patch?"

"She's a little busy on the borders right now. She said once the situation is more stable she will send in a few troops to help, but for now she is needed to keep the Grimm out of Vale."

"What's the matter Weiss? Scared we can't take a couple of crazy people in robes." Yang mocked, knowing they tended to prevail over all odds.

"They managed to take an entire island and have enough weaponry to hold it." Weiss pointed to their downed aircraft that was currently missing one of its wings.

"We'll just have to extra careful on our approach and get the jump on them, right Blake?" Blake leaped down from the trees and charged into the forest.

The sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard followed by the visceral sound of flesh being cut into. Ruby ran through the bushes to find Blake fighting off an oddly dressed person as others watched Each one holding very clean versions of the weapons Dunstan had let her tinker with and black robes adorned. One of the attackers had a red gash across their chest yet continued to fight as if they weren't even injured.

"A group of Huntresses." He held up his spear at the new intruder. "You're so far away from home little ones. Why come here instead of hiding under your beds for comfort?"

"We've come to stop whatever it is you all are doing at Signal," Ruby said with a smile.

"We're only having some fun before the main event though if you aren't those Church posers this shouldn't take too long." The blade of the spear was pulled beneath the staff forming a bayonet as the barrel it revealed fired a casing of metal pellets.

The pellets tore into Blake's clone causing the copy to fade when a scythe ran through the shooters chest. A splatter of blood was thrown from the sudden intrusion showing the forest floor red as Ruby let out a gasp in shock. The others all trained their gun's on her and opened fire. The flashes of light from the muzzle were blinding in the darkness for the attackers. When the fire died down they could see their fellow man riddled with bullets with their target gone.

"Spread out," one of them shouted to the others. "They have to be here somewhere."

Each one began to slowly expand their circle of search in an attempt to find where their targets had gone. Walking a little way out they came across the downed ship with smoke still spilling out of it. Forming a perimeter, they shifted through the wreak only to find the remains of a Atlesian knight. No signs of anything or anyone leaving the number of people who made it onto the island unknown.

"We might have a few more intruders. Anyone want to keep watch over this wreckage?" They looked between each other instantly coming to a decision as they scattered leaving behind a single cultist.

A few minutes after the group left a blade ran across the guard's throat as a hand was clasped round his mouth silencing any screams. Once the struggle stopped Dunstan let the body fall to the ground. With no one around the others dropped down from the trees. The body laid between them slowly cooling as Dunstan flicked his sword to get the blood off.

"They don't have any Aura," Blake commented still in shock over Ruby's kill. "Why don't they have any aura?"

"Even the White fang doesn't send out soldiers if they hadn't had their aura unlocked." Weiss turned away as the sight starting to get to her.

"It's a waste of lives and resources if a soldier can't fight back after taking a hit," Blake confirmed Weiss' statement.

"Come to think of it. Why don't you have your aura unlocked Dunstan," Ruby asked, confused to why anyone would fight without such an advantage.

"I don't have aura. Goodwitch tried to unlock mine to no effect back when I first arrived," Dunstan said.

"That shouldn't be possible. Everyone with a soul has the potential to generate aura," Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Whatever aura is my body seems to reject it."

"Is this what has been happening to Ruby?" Weiss asked as she shot a glare at Dunstan.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused.

"Ruby's aura reserves have been lower than normal. She could never take as much as Yang, but they've been lower and no amount of rest seems to get them back to their proper level."

"But I'm stronger than ever and I'm even quicker no with Crescent Rose."

"Which is why I think this has to do with your condition. You've been improving in leaps and bounds while your aura deteriorates. Normally aura would increase as the body improved through training, but yours seems to only get lower as your body gets stronger."

"I can still use my semblance though. Am I going to lose my soul," Ruby wailed, with tears forming around the corner of her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby, You can't lose your soul. Something is suppressing your soul and it seems to be growing stronger with you. Dunstan is likely what an advanced case looks like with even another's soul not being enough to help ignite it. Whatever Dunstan's has its strong enough to keep Goodwitch's aura away from his soul."

"So your saying all we have to do is pump enough aura into Dunstan to make him a super soldier."

"What I'm saying is that it's like trying to refill the ocean with a hose. If Goodwitch couldn't do it no one can and even if we could, whatever is suppressing his soul wouldn't let his aura rise the surface. You need to be careful with what's giving you this power. If you go too far you might lose everything."

"I'll try to keep my visits to Miss Doll less about her tuning my body and more about conversation."

"You mean that doctor you visit is doing this to you."

"She's not exactly a doctor."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Weiss nearly yelled at her partner.

"Dunstan, a little help."

"She may or may not be a being who exists between worlds sustained by the dream that gave her life. If it's any consolation her purpose is to aid Hunters by any means possible and grant them the ability to finish the hunt." If Dunstan's appearance and questionable sanity was anything to go by Weiss couldn't put too much faith in this 'person'.

As Weiss was about to speak Blake opened fire into the darkness hitting one of the men trying to get the drop on them. After the first three bullets dug into him he began deflecting the shots with a sword. He ran at her blocking every shot until he had to leap sideways to avoid a stake from Yang. A blur of motions followed the two as the fight led them deeper into the forest leaving everyone behind. The sound of steel scrapping against steel could be heard in the distance with the sparks from each clash.

"Scatter," Blake yelled to everyone.

Ruby launched herself into the tree tops with her weapon grabbing Dunstan by the arm as she flew. Blake leaped behind a tree and Weiss used a glyph to help propel her away from the epicenter as three cannon balls intersected where the team was previously standing. As they hit the ground each one erupted in an explosion scorching the earth and forest around them.

"That wasn't very nice of you to slash one of our throats," One of the men said.

"Hurt like a bitch," Another cultist added.

The three men walked into the center of the scorched ground standing back to back with a cannon in their off hand and a sword in their right. Each one had a slab of steel on their backs with a foot long handle coming out of it. The sheer weight of their gear made each step a thunderous march making the others wonder just how they managed to get so close in the first place. Ruby and Dunstan dropped down from above impaling one person each. Dunstan's blade going just behind the clavicle and impaling him through the heart. Ruby's scythe went through the other's sternum as she landed. The blow missing the heart and giving him enough time to point the cannon at the ground and fire off a shot engulfing them in an explosion.

"Ruby!" Weiss came out from her cover and towards the smoke. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she approached.

The smoke cleared showing two dead bodies one with Dunstan's sword stills ticking out of it and the other with Ruby's. As more cleared she could see Ruby's body lying over Dunstan's. He struggled under her for a moment before slowly lifting her off and setting her down to the side. Putting his head next to her mouth he could hear the slow breaths of the girl clinging to life. Weiss ran up to him grabbing a vial from his jacket and slammed it into Ruby's chest. She watched as the crimson concoction emptying into her friend and her breathing improved along with her pale completion gaining some more color.

"Why the hell did you try to shield me?"

"Because you could get hurt." Ruby coughed out as her lungs began to clear. "I was worried you might not survive something like that."

"Your concern is noted, but in the future try to look after yourself instead of others. I've taken blows far worse than that. Even the pain can be something you grow accustomed to after experiencing so much."

"that's so sad!"

"No, it's adaptation. Now if Blake would be so kind to join the rest of us and drop that body then we can find Yang." A thump originated behind them as a body fell limply to the ground a black ribbon loosening around it's neck.

"You going to leave him alive?" Dunstan asked seeing the man's chest continue to rise and fall.

"I want to go help Yang now come on."

"We'll deal with the morals of letting a killer live later. Now come on." Weiss yelled chasing after Blake with her weapon drawn and ready.

Ruby and Dunstan followed Weiss into the trees. The sound of combat getting louder as they approached. Blake and Yang were fighting off the same man with the silver sword. He would parry Yang then use the oversized sheath on his back to intercept Blake's attack from behind. A fury followed behind each attack with the sword swatting each punch away as a manic grin grew on his face. Each blow that got through was mitigated with a twisting motion of the body. Weiss stood frozen in place several feet away from the fight. Her eyes looked to the two people sitting atop a few branches observing the fight take place.

"Weiss, why aren't you helping?" Ruby asked with the only response being a raised hand pointing at the perched cultists.

"Looks like a dueling circle. Quite civil for a bunch of murdering psychos. Then again death matches were never the most 'civil' sport. Looks like they know what they're doing to keeping us far enough away so that if we try to interfere they'll intercept us," Dunstan remarked at the standard procedures being used even to this day to make sure observers stay observers until their turn in the ring.

"What do we do then?"

"We take them on or have one of us breakthrough to help turn the tides more drastically in our favor."

"Think they can hear us," Ruby said as the three cultists waved them over to sit down and join in the entertainment.

"I don't think they care. Now who's interested in breaking up this event." Dunstan threw a knife at the two people causing them to leap down from their perch. "Come on, let's see how two imitators deal with the real deal."

Dunstan's sword split in two leaving a shower of sparks as the blades ran across one another. As he moved on one of the cultists Ruby appeared before the other in a burst of rose petals. A cascade of strikes from Dunstan kept the man occupied while the unpredictable and rabid spinning of Crescent Rose forced the other to focus on not being shredded. Weiss took the chance and sued a glyph to speed towards Yang.

With the added pressure from a third opponent the cultist began to make more mistakes in his form. Failing to block attacks and leaving himself exposed after dodging out of the way. The attacks starting chipping away at the man until Weiss' rapier pierced his chest. Going through him until clanging against the sheath on his back. Weiss knew the confrontation would be bloody and resigned herself to ending the fight if it came to it. The next thing she knew something smashed against her chest throwing her away from the cultist. Ripping the rapier out of his chest he leveled the pistol at Yang only for a katana blade to sever his hand from the rest of his body. Stumbling back in from the sudden shift in balance he took a lay swing at Blake who easily deflected the now pathetic blow.

"Surrender," Blake had the end of the blade nearly touching his throat while making the threat.

"How about you help me centralize myself." Before Blake could respond he pushed forward causing the blade to slip through his throat. Using one hand he pushed off of Blake forcing the katana out of the wound allowing the blood to flow freely from it. They watched as the body went limp and fell to the ground. The blood glistening even with how dark the forest floor was. They were pulled back to the present when a body was thrown past them and smashed into a tree.

Ruby shot past them with Crescent Rose in her hand. The trees she ran by falling thanks to the blade that trailed behind her leaving a path of destruction. The way she darted around the forest resembled a wasp flying around its prey. A fluid curving motion that seemed to brush past any obstacle in its path. The cultist was doing everything in his power keep some distance between the reaper and himself and failing miserably. Each time he fired off a shot it would hit the empty space the target used to occupy. In an instant his left leg was severed causing him to trip as he tried to take his next step. Looking up he could see eyes that should have held a childlike spark within gone had flickered out.

"It's all your fault." Ruby raised her scythe and stabbing it into his other leg. "You caused tonight to happen, didn't You! Everyone has lost so much tonight all because you want something," anger vehemently filling each word. "For some selfish reason you've killed thousands, possibly dooming Vale."

"Now you I like," he coughed out as the blood lose started to get to him. "I'd love it if you would come to the grand reveal taking place at Signal later tonight. Try not to die since even if I'm distracted most of my bodies will hopefully prove to be a fair challenge to you. Who knows, maybe a few of your friends will die along the way too. I can't wait to see you once this over," he cackled with laughter as blood began filling his lungs.

Ruby pointed the barrel of her gun at the man's head. "I am going to stop you and everything you have planned. I will burn it down around you and watch as Vale rises above this night into tomorrow."

"Then come get-" a bullet pierced his head cutting him off.

Ruby stood over the body wondering what she was feeling swell in her chest. It was too cold to be the fires of anger yet to calming to be regret for her actions. Like the calm sea she could see clearly for a moment in the storm of emotions that had gathered tonight. She could now place someone as the beginning and end of the Hunt. A goal to see the end of the night and for those she loved to still be alive when dawn breaks. The lives of the masses turning into a blur of numbers as she picked out the bright lights of those she knew.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were the first to arrive seeing Ruby standing in front of a tree. Her signature red cape picking up a slight breeze causing them to catch a glimpse of what lied at the base of the trunk. Weiss wasn't phased by the sight after everything she had experienced and Yang refused to show revulsion in fear of how it would affect her sister. Blake seemed to be the only person present who had a look of disappointment in her eyes not from the act, but from who had committed the action.

"Ruby." Yang reached out with her hand causing Ruby to turn around. Her face was splattered with the blood from the last shot she took. Her eyes contained the same sheen of determination, but they could now see something else beginning to take shape within them.

"Sorry Yang. I can't let these monsters roam free after everything they've done," Ruby's said with some disappointment in herself.

"Did he say anything before," Weiss raised her arm trying to find less harsh word, "passing?"

"He mentioned his 'bodies' once I incapacitated him. I'm not sure if he was mentioning a semblance or if it's something to do with the cult."

"When we fought the group they mentioned how Dustan killed that one guard so they must be connected somehow. It could be a powerful psychic esc semblance allowing them to communicate or see what others see," Weiss speculated.

"Then why don't they have an aura?" Yang began poking away at Weiss' theory. "The ability to feel other's pain and death seems like too big of a disadvantage to use in real combat with auraless people."

"What if it's just one person?" Blake added as the others thought over the possibility. "Having multiple bodies would allow the instant transmission of information and perfect coordination. It's the ultimate advantage in combat. A team who can work in perfect unison without fear of dying."

"How could one person manipulate so many people at once?"

"Semblances give the user a way to compensate for the ability. Ruby can function normally and maneuver even at high speeds. She makes calculations and decisions without hindrance because her mind is effected by her semblance. What if his allocates the work to each mind he controls?"

"Like a bunch of computers working on the same problem," Ruby yelled in excitement over her comprehension of the matter.

"If you want to look at it that way."

"Has anyone seen Dunstan around?" Ruby asked as the others eyes narrowed to pinpricks at the realization of leaving the man behind to fight alone so they could go after Ruby.

"I'm right here." Dunstan walked out into the freshly cleared landscape his weapon dripping with blood.

"So we think we're fighting someone with the ability to possess multiple people at once," Ruby said catching Dunstan up instantly.

"Any chance the people are still somewhere in here." The others felt a sudden flash of worry and regret over the thought of those that had died being trapped in the body as it expired while the real threat continued to live.

"If the semblance works how we think it does then the host's mind is likely wiped during the process to make room." Weiss looked around seeing the Blake and Yang relax at the mention of the possessed not being around the moment control is lost.

"We ready to start trekking inland then?" Yang was ready to get the gang moving again.

"We better hurry or else more of these people might converge on our location." Weiss looked around with some worry about the darkens that surrounded them.

"If we head north a bit we'll be on the outskirts of town. WE can catch our breath in the old factory," Yang knew most of Patch like the back of her hand after spending so many years growing up there.

"I just hope most of the people around town are okay," Ruby added.

* * *

The constant pitter pater of rain came to stop as they rested inside the building. The skirmishes never lasted more than a few minutes, but they started happening more and more. The enemy seemed to always be alert once a single person was spotted and ruin any chance of an ambush happening. Even when they did successfully ambush someone the cultists seemed to be alerted to their presence and begin converging on their location.

"Well at least the sky will clear up finally." Yang tended to see the bright side of situations even in the middle of combat.

"Don't see that very often," Blake added, walking up next to her partner as they stared out the window and into the sky.

"I've never seen anything like it back in Atlas." Weiss couldn't help, but admire the oddity.

Dunstan sat up from his spot noticing the red glow that was now pouring through the window over everyone. "That is not good."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as everyone turned away from the window.

"A Blood Moon has risen over Vale. Beast's will begin to rapidly evolve and catch their second winds causing a resurgence in their numbers. They'll start forming roaming packs in an attempt to claim areas of Vale they couldn't breach alone in search of prey." Dunstan hooked the cane to his belt and drew the short sword in its place. "We better get going."

"Come on, we can be the youngest team in history to stop the apocalypse." Ruby said, encouraging them to continue forward.

"I wouldn't call this the apocalypse." Weiss looked over at Ruby then to the burning city in the distance.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is definitely worthy of the word apocalypse." Blake stood up next to Yang getting ready for the next attack that the cultists were likely to launch.

"What makes you so sure this isn't just terrible war with an outbreak?"

"Because of what is coming and what is being unleased upon the world." Dunstan transformed his weapon holding one of the blades in each hand. "These cultists just shot up a flare to get something's attention and I can promise you that others saw it. They struck a match in the darkness telling everything that resides in the depths that something of interest is here. Trust me when I say that you do not want a god's attention."

"I find it hard to believe that you take faith in the concept of a higher power."

"The fact that they're tangible and can interact with others gave their worship more credence in some communities. Tough to argue that a god exists when it can create items out of nothingness and kill those who attack it with a stare. Wouldn't be surprised if some of the other kingdoms decide to form churches around these beings once they become more prominent. Let me ask you this then. What does it mean to be a god?"

"It would be something that can't be comprehended with the power to do the impossible. A being that can't be killed or stopped."

"In which case the Old Ones wouldn't qualify for you. For all their power and knowledge they are still living beings that bleed and die. They can cross the veil and come to this world, manipulate reality to a certain degree, but fall to a blade like any other with enough effort."

"Then why worship them? If they are little more than oversized monsters of the nightmare why cater to them?"

"Because of the power they hold. All it takes is a single Great One to bring a city to its knees. Even a lone Amygdala could destroy most of Vale's walls before finally being killed. They aren't brainless and worship along with sacrifices can appease them in certain cases, so why not?"

"But I killed one earlier. If I can do it I'm sure other Hunters can." Ruby interrupted thinking back on her encounter with the horrific being that clung to Beacon's tower.

"You killed one of the smaller Amygdala's from what I had seen. Think of Remnant like a box. The lid was just starting to crack letting in the smaller insects that could sneak through. Now with a Blood Moon above us the lid has been thrown off opening us up to anything that wants in. Soon horrors of all shape and form will begin to take root around Remnant."

"And you're positive that killing these cultists will stop this from happening." Weiss asked beginning to wonder what it would take to end the night.

"It will at least put the lid back on stopping more form getting in. After that it's either face extinction or clean up the world. If worst come to worst just pick up the nomadic life for a few hundred years, then have your decedents come back once the plague has receded and the Great Ones have left." The idea seemed sound to Dunstan. Abandon the destroyed city to focus on survival of the race was a no brainer for the Hunter.

"You want us to give up?"

"First we're going to try to save the world and if that doesn't work you get the choice of dying or running."

"We'll end this Hunt tonight no matter the cost." Blake drew her blade seeing more cultists coming down the road.

"I've never killed a god before. Wonder how well it would respond to me punching it." The stake drivers on her arms pulled back in preparation.

"Someone is going to have to be there to pull you out of the fire." A small rotating glyph appeared above Weiss open hand.

"Well then, let's go save the world." Ruby unfurled her scythe and stepped out into the street with her team and mentor following behind.

* * *

**Can't really believe I've never brought up Dunstan's lack of aura with the others until now. Looking back I can see two or three chapters where it would have fit, but I guess I never actually did it. Just thought about it and talked to a few people about it, go figure. Some of you might have caught on earlier in a few chapter's when Ruby's aura starts out really low or fluctuates when checked, but now we get confirmation that Hunters are the antithesis of Huntsman and Huntresses. The trade off of Aura and your soul for the power, skill and abilities of a Hunter. Ruby's in this sweet middle spot right now where in D&amp;D terms she's multi classed earlier for certain benefits which gives her a strong boost now at the cost of eating into the development and even causing set backs in her starting class.  
**

**For anyone interested in getting into writing I want to give some advice to help you get it off the ground. Now I am definitely no professional and I'm not getting a degree in Writing or English so these are just the things I do that I think could be of use to others. One of the most important things is to have a beginning, middle, and end for your story planned out as soon as possible or the direction you know you want the story to go in if the end game is to far out right now. You don't need every detail, but knowing where you'll go through the series and the arcs you plan to make will help keep everything on track and flowing. ******Writing out a brief summary of what you want the chapter to encompass then expanding on that can help get things rolling if you're stuck. If you can't find a way to make a specific scene work skip ahead a bit then comeback later. Working on other parts of the chapter can help you think of a solution and will keep you productive since staying on one scene for hours literally kills time that could be spent elsewhere. ** Try to set goals for each chapter that you want to accomplish based on the plan you've set up. ******Either plot progression, character introduction/development, or possibly large changes in the world. If you know where a character will be physically and emotionally by the end of your story you can build around that to help bring it to fruition in a fulfilling way. You know how they start so make slow shifts and actions to craft them into what they are by the end if possible. Sudden shifts tend to be jarring and pull people away so make them minute at most times unless confronting a character with the change is integral to the story or character. Don't be afraid to cut and change certain things from your story if they no longer fit. Plans can change and sometime what you initially thought was a good idea might no longer fit in the world you created. Look at his as a opportunity to make something even better that will help build your story. There will be times when you can't muster the energy or imagination to write and that's okay. This is a story you are writing out of your own free time that others can read it if they want. You set your own schedule and are allowed to break or change it if you want. If you want to stop just stop. There is nothing wrong with becoming disinterested in something you made or a fandom. Sometimes life calls and sometimes you're just tired of everything. So just enjoy yourself and do what you want.** **


	32. False Flag

**Thanks to everyone who favorites and follows. Thanks to all of you we have finally reached 610 favorites and we're nearing 750 followers. Now for a little message about the RWBY panel and how you can view it.**

** So the RWBY panel happened yesterday and I slept through it unfortunately. Luckily though you can find if you go to RTX 2016 on twitch then select RTXHALL 1. From there go to 'past broadcasts'. It's the one that lasted for 11 hours, just skip to the 5 hour 50 minute mark which is the start of the RWBY Panel if you want to see it for yourself. One of the biggest announcements are that RWBY is coming back Oct. 22. This feels a little sudden since the show only ended 4 months ago. I really hope everything works out with such a quick turnout on production since rushing productions aren't always the most sound decision. The second big announcement is a time skip occurring that puts us about 5-8 months out from the end of V3. I'm personally not the biggest fan of large time skips since they tend to result in us not seeing character development &amp; growth. The writers probably won't bother showing us how the characters' coped with the finale and how they got back on their feet afterwards. Instead they'll likely show the end results of where they ended up. To put my thoughts on time skips into perspective, imagine if this chapter took place a year later with only Blake and Weiss giving vague comments on what happened during the outbreak along with the awesome fights and sacrifices that you never got to see. They'd talk about how everyone changed and you'd have no context to what the catalyst that forced them to change was. It just feels like the writers are trying to have their cake and eat it too by skipping over the moments the characters' would be at their lowest and skipping to the part where they'll be on the rise again. They put in all this effort to try and make the show dark and gritty just to skip over the emotional tragic fallout that follows friends dying and leaving. Feels like I'm being cheated out of some much needed character development so they can have them fight stronger Grimm and have some pointless fights that have zero impact on the story. With that little rant over I do hope that this Volume will be better than the last in terms of writing since animation getting better is just a standard with practice and implementation from their staff.  
**

**Hope our resident Hunters and Huntresses are enjoying their time at Patch's main settlement.  
**

* * *

Ruby launched herself at the roof of a building in spectacular fashion thanks to Weiss using a glyph to help propel the now red streak. As the blur passed the cultists a torrent of wind followed along with the serrated blade that kicked about in the horizontal tornado. She came to a jarring halt when a sledge hammer hit her out of the charge. Ruby was nearly sent spiraling off the edge with the only thing keeping her from falling being the scythe she stuck into the edge. As the man leaned over the edge raising his hammer to strike her down a black ribbon flew past Ruby. The ribbon wrapped around his neck and pulled him over the edge. Ruby detached her scythe and followed after the man striking him as she flew past him. Landing on the ground she fired her weapon sending her back up to land one final blow that cut through the man severing his upper and lower halves.

As she fell back down she saw two cultists being propelled out the third floor window by a blazing fire. Smoke had begun to spill out of the building as the flames continued up the building's interior. A trail of bodies followed behind the inferno along with the hunter who struck down anything that tried to slip past her. With a loud explosion the roof was blown open as the red eyed demon leaped out dragging the hunter by the collar. Yang leaped down to the street as Dunstan clung to her neck out of fear of the fall. When they landed the Hunter let go and shakily stood up.

"Never do anything like that again," he threatened Yang.

"That worked out great and you know it. Cleared that one in record time too. What is there to be mad about?"

"The problem is you burning the building down while we were still inside. I don't know about you, but I'm not fireproof. Nearly ruined one of my few remaining outfits."

"That's not true. You had plenty last time we checked out your storage room."

"I may own several, but I will only wear a few. Some of those I refuse to dawn due to who they represent and the atrocities that are associated with them. Similar to how it might not be in anyone's best interest to wear a white fang uniform."

A couple of gunshots rang out overhead causing Yang to duck as Dunstan dashed behind cover. When the fire ceased they looked up seeing a storm of rose petals falling from above and a shadowy figure with amber eyes slipping from rooftop to rooftop silencing any gunfire that erupted. The town had turned into a warzone. Buildings coated in bullet holes and the street littered with blood from the initial invasion. Ruby and Yang were pressing the fights harder than the others due to their attachment to the town and causing the most havoc towards the opposition. Fortifications would explode in flames as the brawler walked through the destruction and any sniper would be silenced before managing to get a shot off.

"Thanks Sis," Yang yelled up to Ruby.

"Her and Blake are making quick work of these cultists. Almost makes me wonder what happened to all that strength the cultists showed us back in the forest." Dunstan stabbed his sword through a door and withdrew the now bloodied blade.

"The people we're fighting can't really compare in terms of strength or speed. They can't even dodge my punches like that one guy I fought. Not to mention they can't take a hit either." Yang looked down on her stake drivers that were now coated in crimson from all the fighting. "Does it get easier?"

"Sometimes it does. Some people separate themselves from the event and can go straight back to a normal life afterwards, some have it all crash down atop them after the fighting ends, occasionally there are a few who take joy in the killing and will go back for more. I don't have the right to decide which of the countless ways to cope is best, but you'll find something to hold yourself together."

"Just feel like I'm still in shock over all this. We've killed a few people already and I'm still waiting to feel something about it."

"You don't have to feel anything about it, Yang. They wanted to kill you and you killed them first. That's not something most people would feel guilty over. Hell, I'd even classify these people as evil since their actions are destroying civilization."

"But I should feel something about this. I had a personal hand in 17 people's' death. I'm the reason their hearts no longer beat." Yang curled her hands into fists feeling anger over her own lack of reaction. "I was taught that killing was wrong and that all life had value."

"Yet you have no problem killing any Grimm."

"The Grimm aren't alive. They are beings of evil that lack a soul."

"If Blake lacked a soul would you have no problem killing her," Dunstan said, gauging Yang's response. "What if fruit had a soul? Would you no longer eat any since it is alive? We all have to kill to survive at the end of the day and the value you place on a life is purely your own."

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Welcome to the real world. Where everything and everyone is out to get you whether intentional or otherwise. I'm actually a little surprised that most of you had managed to avoid situations like this up till now. Look, when we all get out of this we can go find some professional help to sort out our heads."

"I don't think there's enough money in the world for someone to take a look at you." Yang jabbed Dunstan in the side.

"I doubt anyone could survive seeing what I keep in my head." Dunstan gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Well we can't have my little sister and partner showing us up now, can we?"

"No we can't. It's just not proper for a teacher to let their student so easily surpass them." Dunstan ran forward and kicked the door down finding five cultists in the entry. "Would you mind vacating the premise?"

The group charged him with swords and spears at the ready. Dunstan sidestepping the first two to engage the three in the back. As the two cultists turned around to follow Dunstan a hand gripped their heads and lifted them off the ground. They desperately tried to pry the hand off their skull to no avail. When they realized they couldn't force the hand off they began clawing at it in some attempt for freedom as Dunstan tore into the others. Yang lifted them both up further before slamming their faces into the wooden floor shattering it in the process. Yang looked up to see three bodies lying on the ground covered in wounds and Dunstan standing over them.

"This time try not to burn the place down with us in it."

"This time I'll race you to the top." Yang sprinted down the hall bursting through a makeshift barricade of furniture like a cannonball.

"And she's gone. Well might as well get started on my end. Now if you'd be so kind to step aside, I do have a race to win." Dunstan swung his sword as he turned around catching the cultist in the neck.

Sprinting down the hall the doors began to be thrown open as the cultists spilled out of their rooms. Swinging their weapons. Each attack seemed sluggish in comparison to some of the beasts Dunstan had fought back in Yharnam, but the power behind each strike could easily incapacitate a normal being. Attack after attack would be thrown his way just to end with the blow being paired with one blade and the other going through something vital. The halls were quickly painted red as the black steel flashed with each strike.

Clearing out his end of the hall Dunstan took the stairs up to the next floor only to be pinned down via a mounted gun with a cultist firing at anything that dared move into the hall. After narrowly escaping being turned into Swiss cheese thanks to busting into a nearby room Dunstan knew he couldn't progress or risk a retreat with how things were. In the odd silence that filled the room he could make out the sounds of fighting on the floor above him. The occasional explosion and hiss of pressure from the stake drivers assured him of Yang's presence. Taking his gun Dunstan stepped into the hall and fired it. The bullet shot high piercing the ceiling above the gunner who smirked at the Hunters failure. As the gun began to spin up the ceiling collapsed crushing the gunner.

"Hope I didn't let you down." Yang looked over at Dunstan expectantly as she stood atop the rubble.

"Your timing was quite remarkable actually."

"If you don't even notice the joke then everything goes to waste." Yang began to stomp on the loose concrete and turn around to not look at Dunstan. "Someone died to make this joke work. Admittedly he wasn't a very nice person and was likely hell bent on killing you, but still." As Yang continued talking Dunstan began climbing through the hole in the ceiling she made. "You can't expect me to bring my 'A' game here to keep moral up and get nothing. I know you're a bit behind the times, but you should still—" Yang turned around and waved her arm where Dunstan was previously stood—"pay attention. You cheater!"

An explosion erupted two floors beneath Dunstan fueling his advance for fear of the beast that was likely now rampaging in the hall towards his position. Making haste Dunstan settled on wounding his opponents before slipping past to leave behind something that would hopefully sate the monster's appetite or at least slow it down. Cuts across the legs or knee to incapacitate them while weaving across the masses. Running past some windows a few gunners could be seen setting up to unload on the buildings east face. The sound of the shot coming from a fair distance away echoed through the Town. When he looked back out the window dead bodies now laid across the guns with a substantial portion of their heads now missing.

Dunstan was making a run for the rooftop access stairway when the floor beneath him began to bulge upwards and crack. Leaping back the floor collapsed with Yang climbing out of it. With her back to Dunstan he couldn't see he eye's, but the heat she gave off assured him of her red eyes. Slowly taking a step back Dunstan snapped a partially destroyed wooden plank causing the brawler to whip her head around. Dunstan kept focus on the eyes which seemed to leave behind a trail of red as her head moved. Taking one last step back set Yang off as she launched herself at Dunstan who had broken out into a run. Holstering his sword and drawing his cane Dunstan did the one logical thing and threw himself through the window. Shattering the glass, he turned around using the whip to grab onto the handrails surrounding the roof. Yang's fist reached out the window narrowly missing Dunstan's coattails as he was reeled up by the cane towards victory. Approaching the top Dunstan reached out a hand to throw himself over the railing when the metal began to buckle from the torque. Yang had both of her stakes in the side of the building and watching the show unfold before her.

"You mind lending me a hand?" Dunstan turned his head towards Yang as he was slowly turned around thanks to the tension in his whip.

"Right after I make it onto the roof." Yang smashed her fist into the wall again to climb higher.

"I think I'm losing my grip."

"You're not losing your grip. Stop being a baby and let me win." Yang focused on her climb paying Dunstan no mind.

"I'm going to fall and then you'll have to explain to Ruby why you let me die."

"So help me if you let go."

"I'm slipping," Dunstan said, clearly feigning his peril.

"Fine," Yang relented with a sigh. Yang looked over to Dunstan and extended a hand to him.

When Dunstan grabbed her hand he released the whip letting Yang pull him over. With little effort she hurled him up to the roof. Dunstan threw out his arms and gripped the edge to pull himself over. As he climbed up Yang used a ledge to jump onto the roof. Her landing causing the concrete to crack from the added weight her weapons now provided.

"My savior." Dunstan flopped onto the roof with his arms outstretched.

"I don't care what you did, I won."

"Of course you did."

"Then why are you saying it like that."

"Like what? I told you that it's clear you won our competition," Dunstan said with a smile.

"I don't need your validation on my victory." Yang argued only causing the Hunters grin to widen.

"Clearly, now let's see how the others are—" A gust of wind knocked into the two causing them to stumble –"doing."

"Another ship made it." Yang watched as the smoke trail flew overhead before rocket slammed into the cockpit causing it to explode in flames. "No, no, no, no, no, this can't happen."

"Why would they rush in when the missile batteries haven't even been taken out yet? Surely Penny alerted them to the islands latest defenses. Whatever the reason we have to take out those defenses."

Their conversation was interrupted when Yang's scroll started blaring music. "Hey Ruby, is everything good on your end?"

"Everything was great until we saw those missiles take out a transport. Blake, Weiss, and I are going to start moving on the missile battery on the east side of town. Dunstan and you need to get the one in the south. If we can take those out people can start landing near the beaches without being bombarded on approach."

"Do you think that maybe I can trade you Dunstan for Blake?"

"I'm standing right here you know?" Dunstan said, as he got back up on his feet.

"We're already moving east and we'd all have to backtrack to make sure Blake made it there safely," Ruby said.

"Is that a no?" Yang asked.

"That's a no. Dunstan, make sure she doesn't do anything to rash out there. I want Yang brought back in one piece."

"Now when you say one piece do mean that you want me to bring back a leg to bury or do you want me to glue all the pieces back together," Dunstan said, grabbing the scroll from Yang and avoiding her retrieval attempts.

"It means I want her back unharmed."

"That could prove to be a little more difficult. Are you sure you can't lower the bar a bit on this request?"

"Never mind. Yang, make sure you regroup with us later. Dunstan, don't do anything weird." The scroll turned dark as the call ended.

"I'm not that strange am I?" Dunstan asked as Yang swiped the scroll from his hand and reattached it to her suit.

"You used to kill gods, can turn your arms into something out of a nightmare, live off of blood,-"

"I don't live off of the stuff. It just helps take the edge off and heal any debilitating injuries."

"-have weird weapons in your office. Oh, did you say something?"

"Doesn't matter, I just hope that we softened some of their defenses. There's no way they could have just ignored our little rampage around town."

* * *

"Why are there so many people still guarding this damn thing?" Yang punched another cultist throwing her over the railing.

"I want to know how so many people made it onto this island unnoticed and with so little resistance." Dunstan blocked a blade with his sword before kicking the cultist over towards Yang. "I know the CCT was down, but there should have been a militia or something to help fight these people off."

They had gone through the town wiping out any resistance they came across, yet the flow of cultists seemed never ending. Each kill felt less like a strike against the cult and more of an inconvenience thanks to their sheer number. Fighting their way into the building was the easy part. Scaling it was another task altogether thanks to what had been done to the interior. Multiple barricades with fall back points lined the inside. Reinforcements would surge in from behind forcing them to split their attention and make snap decisions on where to push. Even the stationary gun emplacements had been swapped out for teams that could reposition if their point was being pushed back.

"I'm starting to get annoyed with these people. They refuse to stand still now and even run away once the tide turns against them." Yang rushed another cultist letting her weapon fire and embed the victim in the wall.

"It's called a strategic retreat. Trying to escape while luring us into traps or areas that will prove problematic. Well less problematic in our case and more of a nuisance to slow us down." Dunstan ran his blade through a cultist. "They could be buying time."

"What could they even do against us?"

"Drop this building atop us, detonate their cache of missiles, or my personal favorite and most likely, bring in a squad of their strongest to hunt us down."

"Aren't you Mr. Optimistic. Everything is always so cheery with you around."

"You know me, I'm all sunshine and rainbows when it comes to things." Dunstan cracked a wry grin.

"Think we gave them enough time to set up at the next barricade"?

"With how fast they work I'm willing to bet they've already reinforced it. You ready to make an entrance?" Dunstan intertwined his fingers making a step.

"Think you can handle me?"

"No, but I only have to hold out for a few seconds before launching you." Dunstan crouched slightly letting Yang put her foot on the step before throwing her up towards the ceiling.

With a thunderous explosion Yang made it to the next floor and emerged right behind the barricade the cultists had set up. A look of shock spread across their faces in unison at the sight as the brawler fired her stake driver into one of them. Gun fire began to fill the hall as they fired indiscriminately into the dust. When the dust settled six cultist laid on the ground dead 3 riddled with bullets and the others torn open from the force of the punches. Approaching the hole as a unit they were ready to open fire when a whip shot up and grabbed one of them by the leg. With a sudden jerk one of them was pulled into the hole while screaming. Hearing the scream Yang used her weapon to cause the wall adjacent to the cultist to explode into rubble showering them with shrapnel as she busted through the wall.

"We clear up there," Dunstan yelled up.

"Yeah, everyone's dead." Yang reached down through the hole giving Dunstan her hand. "Think we're getting close to the top floor?"

Dunstan jumped up to grab her hand. "Should only be about 2 more floors. Why, you starting to get tired?"

"Nope, just wondering if you can keep up with me. Seems like you're starting to get a little tired there."

"I'm not that old yet."

"Are you sure? Cause Ruby keeps telling me how you think you'll only make it to 40."

"There is nothing wrong with dying at the full age of 40. Plenty of time to live a fulfilling life and have children. I'm well past the age of marriage now so that's one less thing to worry about. Probably for the best since Hunter's tend to make for bad spouses with the plague and all that."

"That may have been the case 80 years ago, but life expectancy has gone up since then. 70 is about the average, but it's not uncommon for people to make it to 80."

"Don't be ridiculous, Yang. If you're going to lie at least make it believable. Your team has gone to quite the effort to try and convince me of this ridiculous lifespan."

"Wait a second, are you the reason Ruby came crying to me about not wanting to die young one night."

"I fail to see the problem in telling a child the truth of the matter."

"That was your fault!" Yang yelled as Dunstan side stepped her attempt at a grab.

"What's wrong with telling her the truth?" He jumped out of the way creating some space between them.

"That's not the life expectancy in any of the kingdoms. Maybe in whatever village you came from that was the case, but here the lifespan of people is actually around 70."

"Are you being serious?" When Yang continued to give Dunstan a fiery stare he leaped into the air with joy. "Do you know what this means? I'm practically immortal now. 30 extra years of life, can you imagine what someone can accomplish if they can live to be 70."

"Not any more than normal. The body starts slowly degrading around the late 20s so most people give up vigorous activities like being Huntsman around 50. Some manage to stay in the field until their 60s, but those people are few and far between." Yang noticed Dunstan moving towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I haven't felt my heart pound like this in ages. I might even get to grow as old as Eileen if I'm lucky." Dunstan separated his sword in two allowing him to hold each half in one hand as the pistol hanged off his belt. "Feel free to tag along."

"Hey, wait up. You can't just storm in there. You're not as durable as the rest of us." Yang picked up her pace to keep up with Dunstan's stride.

"I may not have a shield encompassing my body, but I do have two things that you lack."

"What might those be?"

Dunstan kicked down the door leading into the hall causing every cultist to train their gun on him. "First and foremost is experience."

The deafening sound of gunfire filled the room with Dunstan running headlong into it while Yang ducked behind cover. Dunstan may have been dashing through the small corridor, but with so little room to maneuver it became apparent he wasn't dodging all the bullets. Splashes of red began to bloom from the exit wounds as he ran forward paying no heed to the injuries that failed to even slow his approach. Reaching the first cultist Dunstan crossed his using a scissor like motion to tear through the man's chest. Even with the cultist dead Dunstan gave him one last attack drawing a shower of blood that fueled his advance to the next one. Yang watched in shock as the wounds covering Dunstan began to heal rapidly with the flesh twisting around the gap then spiraling together until even the existence of the wound was only a memory. She'd never seen Dunstan get so excited and reckless when it came to combat. Thinking back, she could only remember caution as the common mainstay in his tactics yet with how he moved and fought she could only think of this new style as something more natural to the Hunter. The moves held an assurance behind them that combat could only serve to aid in his charge and that nothing short of death would destroy this perpetual machine that filled the halls with blood.

It was tough for Yang to imagine that she was talking with Dunstan only moments ago and now the blood soaked man was running wild through the building. Like an animal that instinctively knew to aim for the jugular he made quick work of the opposition. The shattering of glass drew Yang's attention back to Dunstan as he tossed a second empty vial aside. Seeing someone setting up a gun Yang ran out of her cover killing the woman with 3 quick jabs.

"Dunstan I need you to calm down," Yang told the Hunter consumed by fervor.

"I am calm." Dunstan pinned one of the cultists to the wall with a blade. "I haven't felt this calm since my early days in Yharnam. It's just so liberating to feel something like this again. Makes me wonder why I ever felt such worry over this."

"Just stop what you're doing."

"This is how Hunters' maintain themselves in battle." A stab from his other blade allowed the cultists blood to run freely over Dunstan's arm. "We need to be aggressive and hunt down our enemies with everything we have and take their blood to help us continue. This is how Hunters were meant to work. As fast killers that could sweep through the streets like a devouring fire. What's the matter? You were always telling me to, 'live a little, so how is this a problem?"

"The problem is, you're supposed to be responsible and sensible. Not whatever you are now."

"Then what am I, Yang?" Dunstan yelled.

"A damned monster!"

The rapid drumming of Dunstan's heart faltered making the Hunter lightheaded from the sudden slowing of his blood. His face visibly paling as his hands shook with effort to maintain their grip on the swords. Some of the blood that was splattered across his face began to slide off with the cold sweat that began to form on his brow. Taking a knee due to his now unsteady body Dunstan began taking deep breaths of air.

Yang was torn between concern and anger for the man as he nearly toppled over. With a glance given she turned away from Dunstan and walked up the stairs. Each step echoing through the now empty hall as she ascended towards the roof. Opening the door Yang could see the missile battery, four square boxes composed of four smaller squares. All stacked atop a machine whose sole purpose was to give them direction before firing. The sheer size alone meant that it had to have been lifted atop the building using an aircraft. Wasting no time, she slammed her fist into the computer console causing it to explode in a spray of sparks. With Taking nothing to chance she set her sights on the pivot that angled the missiles and crushed with a few blows. Locking it in the standby position with any future firings likely to careen into the town before the missiles could pull up.

Pulling out her scroll Yang made a call, "Ruby, there will be no more missiles coming from the South."

"We just finished up on ours. Are you can Dunstan good to regroup with us on that transport's crash site?"

"We'll be there. Just give a few minutes. Unlike your little squad me and Dunstan aren't exactly the quickest on foot."

"See you there then." Ruby ended the call leaving Yang to look back at the empty doorway half expecting to see Dunstan waiting for her.

Going back down the stairs she could see Dunstan in the same spot with his breathing normalized. She could see his shoulders slowly rising and falling with each breath. "You good to go meet up with Ruby?"

"I'll stay here a moment. Give my body the chance to settle after that horrible showing you got." Yang took a seat against the wall across from Dunstan.

"Then we're going to take a minute before seeing Ruby."

"It's better if you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"And I'm telling you that I'm going to sit right here and catch my breath. If that happens to take as long as it takes for you to get back up, then it's a happy coincidence," Yang angrily replied with a huff.

"Sure you want to hang around a monster?"

"You're no more a monster than Ruby is. The both of you just have moments where something unsavory surfaces. From those stories Ruby told I could tell you weren't some blood drunk hunter who lost their mind. Sure it was scary, but I never felt worry about the possibility of you attacking me."

"Now I have a child trying to console me."

"Hey, I'm nearly 18. If you're lucky I might even let you tag along when I go barhopping."

"I don't believe for a second that you haven't tasted alcohol yet," a faint chuckle escaped Dunstan's lips.

"Just don't tell Ruby or Weiss for that matter. Love them both, but they can be sticklers for certain rules."

"Please don't tell Ruby about the episode I had. She'd lose faith in herself over her ability to contain her urges. I fear that the knowledge that even I can still succumb to old habits may leave her vulnerable."

"And you'd save face with her and the others."

"Trust me when I say that I have done and will continue to do everything in my power to keep your sister safe from the horrors hide in all of us."

"I doubt she needs protection at this point. Immortality really puts a damper on anything that might jeopardize her life."

"We are all susceptible to the plague Yang and remember, even I was immortal once."

"Alright then, I'll keep this between us. Just don't expect me to cover for you if this happens again." Yang stood up and walked over to Dunstan, offering him a hand.

"I could ask for nothing more from her guardian."

* * *

"What took you guys so long? We've been sitting here forever." Ruby ran around the two as they approached the crash site.

"Got a little preoccupied on the trip back. So are there any survivors?" Yang asked looking over the still burning wreckage.

"We managed to pull out two bodies, but they were to burnt to identify. The others were wedged in the warped craft and we couldn't pull out without ripping the metal apart," Weiss said looking over the remains.

"Looks like we have back up landing on the beach. I still feel bad about that first transport we saw though," Ruby said.

"There's nothing you could have done about that. We have to keep pressing forward and end this to make sure no one has to suffer the same fate." Weiss drew her rapier at the end of her call to action.

"Real inspirational there, Ice Queen." Yang snickered at the Heiress once she stopped posing.

"Well at least it was quick." Everyone averted their eyes from Ruby who looked up at them expectantly.

"About that, going up in a huge fireball can—"

"They died instantly, yep, that's exactly how it happened. Right, Dunstan?"

"—result in them dying instantaneously. Just like Yang said."

"We might have a problem," Blake called over to the others.

"Please tell me one of them isn't hanging on after all that," Weiss said exasperated over the lengths they had gone to try and keep Ruby from any unnecessary experiences.

"They're all still dead so no worries there. The craft doesn't match Atlas or Vale though."

"If they don't match either then where did they come from?"

"Better question is who did we just allow to land in mass at Patch's beach"

"We just let some land a veritable army land about an hour from our location. All in favor of moving on." Yang, Weiss, and Ruby raised their hands while Dunstan kept his arms crossed and Blake kept hers down already knowing the outcome of the faux vote.

"Come on Dunstan, we can't take on an entire army." Ruby grabbed his arm and tried to lift it into the air.

"Unknown elements are what worry me the most. If you can gather all the knowledge possible on any creature or person you have nothing to fear from them. The unknown is what terrifies people. The darkness that shrouds them and the thought of what can climb out of that darkness."

"Look, as long as we stay ahead of this force there isn't anything to worry about. We rush in, destroy whatever is causing this, save the day, then evacuate before those unknown forces crash into us. Maybe take a victory lap around beacon or grab something to eat afterwards," Ruby said with childlike glee over the foolproof plan.

"Looks like our timer got a bit shorter then. Let's try to reach Signal within an hour."

* * *

**We are now on our final approach towards Signal academy folks. Only took us 32 chapters, but we're nearly at the 'final' stronghold where our big bad has set up shop. This is probably one of the most Dialogue heavy chapters I have written and I think it played out pretty well. Now that I think about it every character has finally gotten their one on one time with Dunstan out of the way. Well everyone except for Weiss who I'm still kind of debating over whether she even needs advice from Dunstan with all those voices in her head now.  
**

** As for what I've been doing I just finished DS3 thanks to the free time I had over my break. Really enjoyable and can't wait to see what FromSoftware does next. As for shows I cannot recommend _Voltron Legendary Defender_ enough. A vast majority of the staff worked on _Avatar the Last Airbender_ and _Kora_. If you have Netflix check it out, if you don't have Netflix I'm sure you can find some way to enjoy the first episode then decide if 8 bucks a good price to watch the entire season and check out everything else the service has for a month.  
**

**Lastly a good friend of mine sent over this super helpful guide on how to write Dialogue in stories. I try and look over it whenever I'm unsure of something or going over my story before release now. If you're an aspiring writer it might be good to copy this down to help make your story more legible and easy on the eyes. I know I do since the high schools and college I went to never covered how to write anything other than progress, book, &amp; business reports. The names at the bottom are the usernames of the people who made this helpful guide.**

"This is your daily, friendly reminder to use commas instead of periods during the dialogue of your story," she said with a smile.

"Unless you are following the dialogue with an action and not a dialogue tag." He took a deep breath and sat back down after making the clarifying statement.

"However," she added, shifting in her seat, "it's appropriate to use a comma if there's action in the middle of a sentence."

"True." She glanced at the others. "You can also end with a period if you include an action between two separate statements."

"And–" she waved a pen as though to underline her statement– "if you're interrupting a sentence with an action, you need to type two hyphens to make an en-dash."

THANK YOU

prismatic-bell: cj-amused: tenoko1: evildorito: onewordtest: trikruwriter:


	33. Evacuation

**AN Fill out when I wake up tomorrow  
**

* * *

"How much further till we reach Signal?" Dunstan asked, as Ruby cut down another bush.

"Since you refuse to take the front entrance –"

"Because it's likely been turned into a kill zone."

"–we're going in through the back."

"Wouldn't they expect that though," Yang said.

"Which is why we are now going to enter from Signal's left side." Ruby said immediately thinking over her entrance plan.

"Is it our left when we're facing the entrance or is it when we're leaving through the entrance?"

"Look, we're going to break down the wall on Signal's east end. Then we'll," Ruby froze trying to think of what to do after breaking in, "do something and then beat back the people who caused this."

"I can't believe you haven't even thought this through yet," Weiss chided her leader.

"It's not that I haven't thought it through. There's just so much we don't know at the moment. There numbers, possible hostages, positioning, strength, and where the person in charge currently is. When something goes wrong I might give a bad order or do something that gets someone killed."

"Yeah, that is not going to happen," Yang responded as the other members let out a small laugh. "Ruby, you are not going to get us killed. You may be young, but you're also one of the best team leaders in Beacon. That and the fact that you're being backed by what I personally consider the best first year team means you're going to have to try to give us bad orders if you want us gone."

"Despite your sister being an uncouth brute at times I have to agree with her. We got this far thanks to you. We may have even lost Vale if you didn't save Penny and you made it possible for Vale to unite thanks to that transmitter. If it wasn't for you taking the taking that hit for me I'd probably be dead, so don't go talking like that. Like you said, nothing can stand against us when we work together'."

"Okay then, I have a plan. We need to get the students and teachers out of here though if it's going to work."

"I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Qrow and Dad's face when we show up to save them," Yang snickered at the thought.

"Do we have a means to evacuate them off the island?" Blake asked knowing that there were likely more anti-air missiles within firing distance of the school.

"About that, we won't be getting them off Patch immediately. We'll just get them away from Signal." Ruby twiddled her thumbs while looking away at the ground.

"You want us take them from a safe shelter, run them through a warzone, and then just leave them out in the open?" The anger building behind Weiss' voice caused Ruby to shy away even more before continuing.

"If they stay in Signal then they will just get caught up in the plan or killed. We can't go all out if we have to worry about destroying a building that someone decided to hide in," Ruby explained.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" Weiss asked. "There will be casualties if we try to move a group that large. Even with the teachers and us protecting them they won't all make it out of Signal alive."

"Would you rather they all die?" Ruby yelled back. "If we have to retreat it's possible no one will make it back here for weeks and they'll all starve to death before help arrives. Even if we win the fight there is no guarantee that the forge will hold out forever. There's even some force marching through Patch towards Signal. What if they don't like the idea of survivors? The safest thing to do is get all of them out of here and heading north."

"They'd have to go through Some of Patch's wilderness. Grimm would be a problem, but it would slow down any pursuers." Blake commented on the tactic, knowing all too well how large forces would grind to halt when confronted with difficult terrain that broke up their formations. "Higher chance of survival along with the possibility of escaping if the enemy ever catches up."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't." Yang rolled her shoulder as it let off an audible crack. "Ruby, this choice will affect all the survivors still in Signal. Are you sure you want to evacuate them?"

"It's the safest choice we have. The teachers will be able to handle the Grimm and avoid any possible infections from the cultist." Ruby's head tilted back up to look Yang in her eyes.

"Then we'll help them evacuate. I decided to follow Ruby ages ago and that hasn't changed."

"Let's go get a bunch of kids killed then," Weiss said with some spite over the decision.

"Weiss," Yang warned the heiress recognizing the tone in her response.

"Weiss is right Yang. People are going to die during this and I'm the one who made the call," Ruby said walking away from Weiss and towards Signal.

"She knows that I'll still follow her decision up to the end of this," Weiss said to Blake as they walked around the forest edge.

"It's part of being in a team. Disobeying orders is only going to cause more harm than good and end with some of us taking unnecessary hits," Blake responded while walking alongside Weiss.

"Have you ever disagreed with the person in charge so much that you questioned your position in the team?" Weiss' question was met with a deadpan stare. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Weiss, you have to believe that the person giving the orders knows what they are doing. Even if it's disagreeable you have to work together for the survival of the group."

"And if I continue to disagree with it."

"Then you finish the job and leave. Are you thinking of leaving?"

"I'm just so tired Blake. We've only been in this war for a few hours. I have watched my partner die, made a deal with the dead, seen the horrors of this plague, and found out my own kingdom is somehow involved in all of this. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Not exactly the glamorous life we were all promised, but it's what we chose. Our lives and opinions have to take second place to the job."

"I can understand why Ruby made the choice. It's the most logically sound option in any outcome from our battle. Win or lose they'll be safe and have a chance to find shelter or a way to escape off Patch. It's just," Weiss paused knowing there was no right or wrong answer to their dilemma, "We will be leading these children to their death knowing they won't all survive."

"Battles like this never end well. Non-combatants are easy targets and demoralize the enemy. It's going to be up to us to minimize those casualties. It's the best we can hope for." The sound of stone being slowly pushed away interrupted them.

Yang was stood in front of a newly made hole in Signals perimeter wall. Poking her head through she gave a thumbs up to the group before stepping onto the academy's grounds. Ruby and Dunstan were just behind Yang as Weiss and Blake guarded the rear of their team. Turning around they could see the damage that Signal had suffered from the invasion. What was once displayed as a pristine castle modified for training the next generation now resembled a sieged town. The battlements that lined the walls had been obliterated along with some of the buildings that skirted the edge of campus. The tower or fortress if the size and design were anything to go by sat at the center of the school seemingly unharmed. Burnt steel and dents marked the exterior, but the signal that the academy was known for was still burning bright atop it. An outdated way of delivering a warning of an impending naval invasions at night that slowly turned into a symbol of peace once the war ended.

There were three crescent shaped buildings that formed a circle around the tower. Each one laid atop the foundations of the previous garrisons that stood guard. Each one rose four stories off the ground and had walkways constructed between them allowing anyone on the second floor to go between the structures. Further out towards the walls a few buildings dotted the war torn grass. Sidewalks obliterated by explosives and destroyed trees now took up a majority of the school's outward appearance.

Walking around the schools edge they could see the cultists atop the walls looking for any possible attacks. Most seemed focused on the perimeter with the possibility of an invading army marching towards them at this very moment. The black robes stood out some cultists patrolled the grounds. When one turned its head towards them, Ruby grabbed Yang and Weiss pulling them into a bush. As the cultist turned back around Ruby peaked out of the foliage.

"I think they're gone." Ruby stepped out of the bush and began pulling twigs out of her hair.

"What happened to Blake and Dunstan?" Yang asked.

"We're fine." Dunstan said, stepping out from behind a tree as Blake dropped down from a branch.

"Which way to the armory?" Blake asked keeping an eye out for anyone patrolling.

"It's on the north end of campus in the basement of the engineering building. They couldn't put in one of the main ones in case a fire broke out. Helps keep the damage isolated when you have a bunch of first years trying out a forge for the first time," Ruby said thinking back on the constant whining of the fire alarm that occurred at the start of every school year.

"It's only a four-minute walk from the entryway. If you run and ignore some of the laid paths you can get there in under a minute," Yang added.

"And there's no cover between us and there. I might be able to sneak through, but I doubt the rest of you could." Blake looked back towards the walls noticing another patrol walking along it.

"I was going to cause a distraction while the rest of you sneak along the sides." Ruby appeared next to Blake in a flash of petals.

"Except they already know that we're all part of a team. If they find out one of us is here, then they will know all of us are somewhere around Signal. Even if your distraction does work a single guards posted outside the forge would ruin any chance of a stealthy escape."

"Well, we can't just wait for a distraction to happen," Weiss said as an explosion erupted on the wall near the front entrance.

A burst of movement filled Signal as the some of the cultists came running from the buildings towards the front. Those on the wall all converged with weapons at the ready to fight off whatever was threatening them. Leveling their guns at the entry point a shower of bullets tore through the entry hitting those who standing ready. Like dying embers, the bullets would streak though the air before vanishing inside their targets. Soon the cultists began retaliating with their own attacks. Peaking over the fortifications they returned fire on those below. Screams could be heard from the attackers as the number of injured grew with each second. A group of cultists armed with blades, hammers, and guns were briefly seen before leaping off the wall to charge the enemy.

"I'd say the cavalries arrived, but I'm pretty sure they'd just as soon open fire on us," Yang joked as another explosion lit up the courtyard.

"Their misfortune is our opportunity. Come on." Ruby crept along the base of the wall towards the school's north end.

"Think we'll be able to get everyone out?" Weiss asked as the fighting continued.

"We'll never have a better chance than this."

Walking under the edge of the wall they began making their way towards Signal's engineering department. Being on the North end it seemed to have avoid the shelling that the south end took when the invasion started. Even without craters covering the grounds they could still see that the cultists had laid siege to the structure. Parts of the second floor had been demolished from explosions and the front doors bent completely inwards from something forcing them open. Blood coated the grass surrounding the building and they could make out red splatters through the buildings windows.

"Looks like they put up a fight," Dunstan said running his finger over the stained grass.

"Well the 4th years are basically Huntsman in training by the end of the semester." Yang tried peering into the darkness to no avail.

"So they had some people the equivalent of Ruby." At this Yang began laughing uncontrollably. By the time the laughter subsided she was clutching at her stomach from the pain.

"Now that was a good joke. Try two of them adds up to about one Cardin during the first semester. I'm nearly positive we could take on about six 4th year students at once before they become a problem. Even if a student graduates that doesn't mean they'll have the skills or abilities to make it into an academy."

"It's nice to know they are not defenseless, but would still expect to find at least some bodies around this place. A war breaks out, we find all this blood, and there is not a single body to be found."

"That's good right?" Ruby asked since a lack of bodies more likely than not meant more survivors.

"The cultists' bodies were likely taken back somewhere once they secured the school. The question is what happened to the students' bodies. A retreating force usually can't carry the dead back with them when such an overwhelming force is pushing them."

"So your saying no one died."

"Or that their bodies were collected with the others."

"What could they possibly want with them though?"

"Beats me, why would they want to bring about the end of times?"

"Let's just focus on getting the others out for now. Yang you're on point guiding Dunstan and the others. I'll be in the back." Ruby's order quickly got everyone in formation as they walked through the entrance.

"How are some of the light's still on?" Weiss looked down the halls seeing stretches of darkens between the lights that flickered on and off.

"Patch and Signal have their own generators since we're off the mainland. There were talks of running cables underwater, but with how much it would cost Vale they decided to just upgrade the generators as the population grew. Should have enough dust to power the school for about a month if deliveries ever stop," Yang stated proudly.

"How do you even know all that?" Weiss looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"Yang was forced to take a course on Patch's history her last year here." Ruby explained.

"It's not like I failed any classes. I just didn't fill out my general education requirements. Which by the way is completely pointless. If I'm going to become a Huntress, why would I even need to know any of that stuff?" Yang fumed at the thought of wasted time in the class that could have been spent sleeping or anything else more useful than the course.

"Yang, everyone needs to fulfil their basic education requirements. Every student at beacon has to prove they had some form of an education. I was homeschooled by some of Atlas' best before coming to Beacon." Weiss pointed out the photos of previous graduating classes that lined the wall to prove her point.

"What about Blake then? She didn't go to school."

"Ozpin had me take a written test to make sure I would be on par with the rest of the accepted students and a practical examine to test my abilities in combat," Blake responded as Yang stepped on some broken glass.

"You mean I didn't have to waste my time in school?"

"Everyone is allowed to test out whenever they wish. Going through the school just assures you of a degree if all the requirements are met."

"Uh guys, I think we're here." Ruby walked up to a heavily burnt and dented door. Cuts ran across the frame, but even those that ran through the door came to a stop once meeting the reinforcements on the other side.

"Anyone have a plan on how to open this thing?" Dunstan asked, as Yang readied her weapons.

"Allow me," Dunstan said. "Hello, this is Dunstan Arkwright of Beacon academy. We've come to help you evacuate Signal."

The sound of people moving behind the door could be heard as they murmured amongst one another. When silence fell behind the door a single pair of feet were heard approaching the frame. "Not going to happen you morons. Do you really think I'd open this door just so you could try and kill us? I doubt I'd have any problem taking you, but apparently I have to 'think of the children' now.

"It's our job to look after them Qrow. You can't just keep pushing that responsibility on others," Another voice scolded Qrow.

"I'm a great teacher. Just look at how Ruby turned out."

"Just because your insane training regimen happened to work on my daughter doesn't mean the others can handle it. Most of them don't even use polearms as their main weapon."

"And how is that my fault? If they didn't want to learn how to swing a horribly balanced weapon they should have gone to someone else."

"Most of them chose your class because all you ever use in public is that sword of yours."

"It's not my fault nothing here is worth breaking out the scythe."

"Should we interrupt them or…" Weiss nodded her head towards the door as the insane rambling continued.

"Dad, either you open this door or I bust it down," Yang threatened, already tired of her families fighting.

"Not now Yang. Your uncle and I are having an important discussion right now." Taiyang froze as he realized who was standing outside. "Wait, Yang! Qrow, get the door."

"Now you want me to open it. Make up your mind Tai." Qrow walked up to the door. Drawing his sword, he began cutting into the bars they bolted onto the door to keep it sealed. After a few second of chopping the doors swung open. "this is not going to be easy to repair."

"Took you long enough, old man." Yang said walking past Qrow to see her dad.

"I'm not that old," Qrow argued as the rest of team RWBY walked in with Dunstan.

"Please don't call your uncle old, Yang. We're nearly the same age so how do you think I feel." Taiyang said as Yang stuck out her tongue.

"Really helping me feel all that family love, Tai." Qrow walked up to Ruby who began showing off her latest changes to Crescent Rose.

"Your tough, you can take it."

"Tai, I have watched you beat an adult Death Stalkers to death with your bare fists. Out of all of us I'm probably one of the more fragile teachers here."

"Hey, I am an emotional time bomb."

"I somehow doubt that. So what brings my two favorite nieces here today?"

"You know, the usual. Just kicking ass and taking names. Maybe save the world on the side if there's time," Yang told Qrow.

"Well you've done a real fine job if what's happening here is anything to go by."

"For your information we saved all of Vale and got the Atlas military back on our side."

"Did James really launch an attack on Vale? I knew he was hardass, but then again Atlas always came first to the guy."

"General Ironwood left for Atlas once control of the knights were lost," Weiss explained trying to preserve some of her kingdoms image. "Ruby recently got them back under control with help from one of her friends."

"Good to know my lessons got put some good use. Dunstan, was it? Sorry for not letting you in earlier. Didn't know Beacon hired on some new staff this semester."

"I was brought on for the tournament and some added security. Seems appropriate now with all this going on. I'm currently assigned to team RWBY to offer them assistance when running missions in Vale." Dunstan gave a polite bow to the teachers.

"As long as you keep my daughters safe I'm sure we'll have no problems," Taiyang started as Yang, Blake, and Weiss turned their faces away from the father.

"I wouldn't sell your daughters short sir. They are quite tough in their own right. Even Ruby has survived somethings I thought would have killed her outright."

"Wait, what?"

"5mm rounds nearly gutting her, impalement, and having most her bones broken. She could probably take a bullet to the head and keep on going," Dunstan joked as Taiyang's expression darkened.

"Now that is messed up." Qrow undid the cap on his hip flask and took a swig.

"I got better though." Ruby ran up to her father to show the lack of wounds. "See, I'm completely fine."

"Ruby, I'm going to need you to step a little bit to your right," Taiyang stated, as he brought his fists up into a fighting stance.

"How about instead we all take a few deep breaths and discuss this like calm rational adults," Ruby suggested instead of the fight that was about to breakout.

"I'll calm down once the man who let you get hurt is missing a few teeth."

"Most of those injuries were my own fault for not dodging an attack. Besides," Ruby began to mumble her words while avoiding eye contact, "I may be kind of immortal now."

"What?!"

Ruby spoke a bit louder so her father could properly hear her, "I can't really be killed."

"And you know this how?"

"Three rounds of buckshot through my sternum on one occasion and a Death Stalker tearing my back open the other time."

"Qrow give me your flask." The metal container was thrown through the air towards Taiyang. Grabbing it out of the air he tilted the flask and began drinking the concoction.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Give me a second." He tipped the flask again taking another drink.

"Is your dad going to be alright?" Weiss asked, seeing the man put the cap back on the flask.

"I haven't really seen dad drink much. Usually that's more of an uncle Qrow thing to do," Ruby told her partner.

"Okay, I think I'm good. Now would someone please tell me what is actually going on in Vale because I doubt cultists are the only problem we have." Taiyang threw the flask back to Qrow.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"You know what? We don't have time for the long version," Dunstan interrupted. "Someone has released a plague upon the world which transmits via blood and causes people to become aggressive then turn into beasts. That same person is likely here trying to summon a god to grant a wish or desire. Now would you be so kind as to help us evacuate all of you to somewhere outside of Signal."

"We can't leave until a secured route out of here is available," Qrow practically yelled at Dunstan.

"You're not going to get a secured route. We're all you guys have since Vale is falling to pieces. It could be days before any real backup can be sent up here."

"Why the hell would Ozpin send you all out here if backup wasn't even available?"

"About that," Ruby began, "We might have borrowed a ship and disobeyed orders to not go to Patch."

"Ruby, while I love you like the daughter I'll never have, do you have any idea how bad this will look on your entire team. The council has executed people for less than what counts as treason. How do you think this will end once order is restored to Vale?" Qrow was visibly shaken at the prospect of his family's possible execution.

"Would you rather had us stay in Vale and let all of you die?"

"I'd rather not have a bounty mission to bring all of you in for a death sentence."

"You'd never take an out a bounty mission on us." Ruby took a few steps away from her uncle. "Would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't. If it came down to it, I'd quit my job and make sure no one collects on that bounty."

"Look I'm really learning a lot from what I'm guessing is a functional family working through their issues, but the fighting outside won't last forever," Weiss interrupted. "If you wanted a chance to leave, now is the time."

"I thought you said Oz couldn't spare any backup." Qrow looked between the group.

"That would be whoever landed on Patch's southern beach. They're currently an unknown factor, but they are attacking the cultists vehemently."

"Everyone form up with your partners," Taiyang said as the kids began to stand up and walk over to their respective partners. "We're going to evacuate Signal."

"Once you make it outside head towards the east wall. We've opened a hole there for all of you to go through. Once you're out start traveling North, away from Signal, until you reach Patch's cliffs," Ruby explained to the students. "I have a friend who should be able to spare some ships to carry you all back to Beacon."

"You heard her, let's get moving." Qrow stood up to lead them out of the forge and into the building.

The hallways seemed even bleaker now that they were moving with a group of frightened children. Each step seemed fraught with terror of what lurked around the corner. Even with Qrow leading it didn't seem enough to assure the students of their safety. With what they probably saw outside during the firefight it was no wonder. Both sides suffered casualties, but the cultists clearly had the upper hand in the firefight. Approaching the front door, the sound of gunfire began to ring out through the building. Stray bullets occasionally hitting the building's side causing some of the windows to shatter. Stepping out of the building it was clear the cultists battle had turned into a stalemate.

Men and woman dressed in white suits of armor had managed to breach the front gate and bring the fight out to the school courtyard. Either through sheer numbers or perhaps team RWBY's battling in town the crusaders like soldiers were pushing the cultists back, however slow. The battle wasn't kind on the new army either with their bodies littering the entrance and even more just outside, lost during the siege. A few cultists were in the heart of the battle takin on multiple fighters at once with ease. With speed and strength that seemed unreachable for someone without any aura.

Trying to avoid any confrontation the group stuck low to the ground and made their wat towards the wall. Their escape seemed to go off perfectly until a cultist ran across the wall and turned his head noticing something out of place. As he focused on the students lying on the ground frozen in fear a bullet sailed through the air and into the cultist's head.

"Run!" Ruby yelled as the students stood up and broke into a sprint.

Yang and Blake were along the outskirts of the group making sure nothing breached their thin perimeter. As cultists began to step forward RWBY would beeline for them making quick work of their opponents. A line of men formed behind the group taking aim when a whip like blade shot past them. With a spin of her Scythe Ruby forced the blade to cleave through the group ending any chance of an assault from behind. Catching up with eh others Ruby saw the last of the students climb through the wall to the other side.

Looking over them it became apparent that they didn't escape unharmed. A few had bullet wounds and were using torn cloths to help stave the flow of blood. A few were crying out for help while others stared off into nothing. The sight was disheartening, but not so much so as the number of students that they saw present. It was clear that there weren't as many with them now as before.

"Come on, we can make to the cliffs in about thirty minutes if we hurry," Taiyang said as RWBY stayed on the other side of the wall.

"Dad, we have to finish what we came here to do." Ruby felt a twinge in her heart for refusing to go with her father. "The person who started all this is somewhere in Signal and we have to stop him."

"You can leave that to the professionals. Just come with us and we can all go to Beacon."

"There's no time to wait for professionals. If we don't stop him now, then there may not even be a next time."

"Then let me and Qrow come with you."

"You have to make sure all the students make it out of here. Besides, I don't want to risk either of you getting infected with the plague." Taiyang felt his stomach sink at the realization of why his youngest wasn't wearing a hazmat suit like the rest of her team.

"Oh god, Ruby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Taiyang was choking back tears at the thought of losing another loved one.

"The plague will take me one day, but I have a while thanks to my resistance. Please look after Uncle Qrow. I know he likes to act all tough, but he can be as bad as you at times."

"I could say the same about Yang." Taiyang looked over to the group of children before turning back to Ruby. "Please be careful."

"I will."

"I want the both of you to know you mean the world to me. Now go kick some ass." Taiyang walked past the group and they began to fall in behind him.

Qrow jogged up next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "You going to be okay Tai?'

"I'll be fine."

"I know you don't want to talk about this now, but once we get the kids out of here we're going to try and work this out. Ruby always had a way of making the impossible happen around her. I'm sure they'll find a way to solve this."

"We can only pray for a miracle then."

"If one is going to happen then it's going to happen around your daughters."

"It's going to be a long trip. You watch the back and I'll watch the front." Taiyang picked up the pace as Qrow dropped to the rear of the pack to protect the students from any Grimm they would run across. The sound of gunfire slowly fading into the distance as they set their sights towards the coast.

* * *

**I know this chapter didn't give you guys much since it was mostly set up, but I can promise you that nearly all the chapters up to the finale will have some long fight scenes in them. While I'm on the topic of a finale I feel safe saying that there are only about 5-8 chapters left. I started writing this after V2 of RWBY and it's influences will shine through on the next few chapters. Heck, I've had most of the next chapters planned out since the beginning of this series. It's going to be such a relief to finally get them down on Word and flush some of them out more. Until next time, thank you for reading.  
**


	34. Destiny of That blood

**Hey everyone, I'm so glad you all could make it to the beginning of the end for this story. It's been one heck of crazy ride for the last year and it's amazing to see all of you still showing up in the charts to check out this chapter. I don't really of much else to say here so sit back and enjoy the show.  
**

* * *

"Think whoever is in charge is atop Signal's tower?" Yang asked, as the fighting at the gates had pushed even further into the school.

"A nice highpoint to observe the chaos happening around and nothing to obstruct them from the sky above," Dunstan said.

"So we go in then just keep running. Signal's tower is houses the schools four dueling arenas so we can expect some resistance on the way up. As long as we keep moving forward we might make it to the top before one of these group wins and pincers us between themselves and whoever is guarding the tower." Ruby unfurled her scythe making sure it was loaded and ready.

"Shouldn't be too hard. We just have a few several dozen people standing between us and that tower." Yang stretched her arms hearing her shoulders pop from the release.

A cultist charged the distracted group with sword in hand only for three gunshots to ring out and the black robed individual to fall over dead. Yang and Weiss turned around seeing the others with their weapons raised and smoke spilling from the barrels. Their eyes were sharp and focused on the task at hand for a brief moment before returning to their usual state.

"That was a waste of a bullet," Dunstan remarked.

"Make that three," Ruby added feeling embarrassed over her wasting a shot on something any of them could have beat with a wooden stick.

"No more waiting around then." Blake unsheathed her sword and held Gambol Shroud in each hand as her newly acquired katana stayed strapped to her side.

"Agreed," The three said in unison leaving behind a stunned Weiss and Yang.

Ruby ran forward towards the tower that had a small war going on around it currently. Leaping into the air she had the blade to her weapon spate before giving it a twirl. Whipping up a storm of blood her landing gathered everyone's attention. The reaper was a terrifying sight in the center of the battlefield surrounded by several bodies. Gathering up some courage a few people began to cautiously step forward. When nothing happened they rushed towards the rather short killer. Stabbing their weapons forward they cut through a gust of petals. Looking around in fear one of the soldiers began to scream as he toppled over falling to the ground. One by one a gust would brush past and claim another victim. The survivors began to furiously swing their weapons at the air in an attempt to hit the Reaper. None of them were managing to follow the trail of red that Ruby left behind in all the chaos that was happening.

A knight in full armor entered the blood stained field with a great sword being held up with two hands. HIs eyes hidden behind the helm he wore and the mask the could be seen beneath. A gale began to whip around him as petals filled his vision. Brining the weapon back he swung it with all his might as a thunderous crack of steel clashing against steel was heard. The red hooded girl being thrown back into everyone's view. Bring the sword back up the knight swung it behind himself clashing with a cane like sword.

"Quite the perceptive one, aren't you?" Dunstan leaped back as he thrusted his cane forward, letting the whip launch itself outwards like a spear.

The attack was blocked, but it did keep the knight stood in one spot long enough for Ruby to propel herself at the man. Her scythe would have cut through the knights left shoulder had he not had any aura. Landing a few feet away she got ready for another attack when a glyph launched the knight across the field and through several combatants leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

"How dare you run off without us," Weiss huffed at her partner's antics. "I expect this from Yang and maybe Blake, but you should know better by now."

"Sorry Weiss. I just got a little worked up after everything." Ruby spun her scythe catching two cultists in the neck and knocking a stray knight aside.

"Just be careful. We're this close to our goal and I won't have you coming up short on this mission."

"You know this isn't a sanctioned job?"

"Ruby, we're going to fight someone who is trying to summon a forgotten god at your old school before unleashing who knows what upon the world. Forgive me for not using correct terminology during the coming apocalypse."

"That's okay Weiss. I forget the meaning of words sometimes too," Ruby said with a cheerful smile.

"Why do I even bother sometimes?" Weiss groaned to herself.

"Because she's as cute as a puppy," Yang suggested appearing next to Weiss who screamed at the blonde's sudden appearance. "I mean who can say no to that face."

Weiss looked back over to her partner who turned around to cut down another cultist and saw the blood that now coated her face. "If by puppy you mean vicious tiger, then yes, she is adorable."

"Come on Weiss, it's like watching a puppy tear into a Beowulf. Only there's blood and instead of a Beowulf it's a person."

Weiss was about to retort when Blake and Dunstan could be seen a bit further cutting through the lines towards the tower. "Come on."

Blake was leading the attack and making quick work of anyone who stood in their way. Ducking under swords and axes to deliver a swift strike from her own weapon. Even if she wasn't killing them outright the damage done would more than suffice for the others to follow behind. Rushing through the entrance they could see three open archways. One on either side leading up to the arena's attends and one dead ahead that opened up to the dueling floor. The entire team took to the stands as they rushed for the stairway leading to the next floor when a shadow was cast over the arena entrance from the outside.

"All of you go on ahead. I'll make sure they can't follow us." Weiss turned on the spot and jumped into the arena, rushing back towards the entrance. Leaping forward she slammed her rapier into the ground causing a wall of ice to form around the doors.

As she turned around to rush back to her team the ice began to crack. Looking back Weiss saw her blockade explode into shards of crystals. A man with a black cloak and metallic mask covering his face stepped into the room. In his left hand rested a gun and in his right was a sword with an elongated handle. Blood dripped from the clothing he wore and she couldn't see the eyes that were hidden behind blackened glass in the mask's sockets. The outfit underneath the armor seemed standardized and wrapped around the body completely sealing him off from the outside environment. The sight made her think about her own suit and how primitive it seemed in comparison.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled back to her partner, who continued to observe the man.

"I'll take care of this. You have to reach the top of the tower." Weiss drew her rapier keeping it pointed at her opponent.

"We can't just let you fight alone," Yang argued, raising her arms in preparation of aiding her teammate.

"We don't know how much longer we have. Now hurry up and get out of here." Weiss held her position between the man and her team.

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave a light tug. When Ruby looked at her sister she could see worry beginning to fill her. The very thought of leaving a teammate behind so the others could advance wasn't unheard of, but whenever they had done it they were confident that they would come out on top. These people were complete unknowns who had fought through the same town they had and crossed a battlefield to reach the same tower they were attempting to ascend. Every sign pointed to someone who was on par or better than them when they were at 100%. With their occasional short rest, they had recovered up to 70% of their aura at best.

"You better not go and die on us Weiss. I still have to give you your winnings on that bet of ours," Yang shouted.

"As your leader I'm ordering you to kick his butt then regroup with us." Ruby felt her heart ache at the thought of any other possible outcome.

"Weiss, your one of the best chances we have at gaining actual equality, but before that you're my friend." Blake knew that peace and equality would take several years to come about, but with Weiss' help they make it happen at some point within their lifetime.

"That's quite the heroic sacrifice your making." The man gripped the handle of his sword with two hands as it suddenly extended out far enough to be considered a polearm. "Once Weiss Schnee has been executed for her crimes I'll be sure to send the rest of you after her shortly."

Team RBY fought the urge to go help their teammate and turned back around to continue running through the doorway towards the stairs. With her team gone Weiss felt her muscles tense in anticipation of the fight. She rushed forward trying to end the fight before it could start only for her blow to be deflected by the spear. She was about to fly past him when he slammed the staff into her back knocking Weiss off-balance. Summoning a glyph, she launched herself back towards her opponent. Several glyphs formed a circle around the man. Passing over the first glyph Weiss vanished from view and a strike landed across the killer's back. Turning around he could see Weiss flash across the corner of his eyes.

"Do you really think the same trick," he stabbed the spear behind himself to catch the Heiress, "will work twice."

The blade stabbed through the air with no resistance felt when it should have cut into Weiss. Turning his head, he could see Weiss with her hair rushing forward from the sudden stop an inch away from the spear's tip and a glyph beneath her. Pulling the spear back quickly he thrusted it forward just as Weiss leapt back. With a press of a switch the handle collapsed into itself returning it to a one handed sword.

"Why are you even attacking us? Shouldn't you be trying to kill those cultists outside?" Weiss gathered some distance between herself and the masked fellow.

"You think we came here for some whack job cult. We came here because you took something you shouldn't have. Can't have someone with so many connections running around with such sensitive information." He tapped his belt causing Weiss to unconsciously check hers and feel a scroll clipped to it.

"All this happened because you want a damned scroll!"

"Between you and me it wasn't even my call to make. Typically, people as prominent as a Schnee would only be detained then brought in to the fold. Money and power in Atlas would be a very valuable thing to us, but someone up top wants you gone along with your team."

Weiss held up her weapon in proper dueling fashion. "Does my killer have a name?"

"We all lost our names long ago. Eiter Blut was the designation given to me after my training was completed. Apparently whoever gives out the names has a sense of humor." He let off a soft chuckle. "No offence, but I do have a job to complete. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, we all have places to be and people to see." The revolving chamber in her rapier spun until it stopped on the red canister loaded in her weapon. A red glow started at the base of her blade and grew until it enveloped its entirety.

Eiter launched himself at Weiss trying to stop whatever she was planning. The first stab with his spear was about to meet the rapier when it was stopped by an impassible barrier of red mist. Using the wall, he pushed off of it before charging back in. Blow after blow tried to pierce the barrier. The barrage of attacks started to make some headway as cracks began forming around the center. Giving it one last blow the shield shattered revealing Weiss holding onto an invertebrate.

A mass of tentacles exploded out in front of Weiss to grab her opponent. Pressing the attack, she took advantage of the temporary distraction. As the tentacles were cut apart Weiss appeared next to Eiter and delivered a series of slashes to his side as another glyph took shape in her hand. Putting her right hand forward a tentacle spewed out of the glyph and hit Eiter. Standing his ground, he raised the spear as the metal tip turned perpendicular to the staff forming a warpick. Bring the weapon down atop Weiss' arm as she failed to see the attack through her own.

Her aura draining to protect the limb from being shattered. Weiss' arm was thrown to her side from the force of the impact. Weiss looked up just as the pick slammed into her side took the full impact of the pick swing.

"You think that because you can use a few of our tools you can beat me. You may have access to them, but you're far from mastering what the heaven's have given us. Integrating them into your own semblance is only the beginning. Only by letting it into your soul can you harness it's might." Eiter slammed hit pick into the ground unleashing a torrent of electricity.

A line of lighting began to fall towards Weiss forcing her to roll out of the way of each bolt. Lightning began to dance around the pick as Eiter swung it around hurling lighting at Weiss. The addition of a long ranged attack further limited her options in the duel taking away one of the larger strengths she held over her opponent. The series of attack keeping her from closing in without taking some lightning to the face. Dodging each attack was getting Weiss nowhere and was only serving to tire herself out. Weiss knew her aura reserves were low after taking so many attacks and using her glyphs so openly. Reaching into her pouch she grabbed her last hope at survival.

Weiss stood still trying to focus as Eiter sent another wave of lightning at her. A tentacle rose before Weiss taking the strike and drawing it into the abyss it was summoned from. With a temporary barrier in place she clasped a slug that glowed like the night sky. Six mandibles curled upward towards the sky as if to catch the stars that it's body was likened to. The sound of lightning striking became more erratic as the tentacles began to blacken from the energy being directed through them. The glyph at Weiss' feet began to blacken as a bolt of lightning shot through her protector, narrowly missing her. The tentacle faded into a pale mist revealing Weiss holding the slug up high as a small orb grew in its hold.

"Where did you steal that from?" Eiter yelled, seeing one of the lost artifacts yet recovered by his superiors. "Return that item to me and we might convince them that your worth bringing in alive."

"I've seen what happens to people who join you."

"The Vale branch's purpose was to create failures to gauge the testing boundaries for others. Join us and you can take the first steps towards the human perfection your family has sought for generations."

The orb in the slug's grasp began to quickly expand swallowing the upper half the invertebrate. "I'd rather die."

Weiss' glyph turned the same shade as the slug as her upper arms were engulfed by the orb that resembled a starry sky. Not flinching Weiss poured even more aura into the orb forcing it to explode outwards causing it to take the rest of her. As it began to reach across the arena Eiter fired bolt after bolt at the encroaching sphere to no effect with the attacks being swallowed by the darkness.

"You want to kill me along with yourself? You're a coward, Schnee." When Eiter could back away no further he swung his pick at the growing sphere only to have his weapon easily pass through it. Having his arms swallowed by the darkness he noticed a distinct lack of pain. Taking a step forward he entered the star covered sphere and saw Weiss still standing in the center of the arena taking in harsh breaths as she tried to maintain the field surrounding them.

"Did you think you could hide in here?" He asked, observing the interior of the dome.

Weiss continued to focus on the task as the stars filling the pseudo sky continued to increase in number. Knowing she was at her limit she waved her hand downwards causing the arena to be illuminated in a blinding light as arcane projectiles began to rain inwards from the dome. As death began to spill in from all directions Eiter ran towards the only spot he knew would be safe from the barrage. Running across the floor he raced the projectiles as a panicked expression began to form across Weiss' face upon her realization. The projectiles had no reasoning or thought gifted to them besides seeking out her opponent. Anything they touched including herself would suffer the damage they dealt. In preparing the attack she made sure to leave a small portion of the wall behind her devoid of stars as to not hit herself.

Weiss' thoughts rushed back to the present as Eiter was about to run past her with his pick poised to smash into her side. Raising her arms up she felt her aura holding back the spike as best it could before she was thrown backwards. What little aura she had left sustain her barrier was shattered from the rough landing. Tumbling across the floor she came to a stop just as the dome shattered around them revealing the dueling arena.

Weiss barely had the energy to stand and was using all her strength just to not tip over. Even after everything she was managing to stay up by falling onto one knee. Looking up she could see Eiter with the pistol in his hand walking towards her. Her head was still rattling from the last blow and her entire body ached. With no aura left she couldn't even try to help ease the pain. As Eiter approached he kicked her rapier even further out of her reach leaving nothing to chance. Try as she might Weiss couldn't think of a way out of her inevitable death. She was stirred from her thoughts when a shadow was cast over her. Eiter had the gun aimed at her head a food 2 feet away from her to prevent any attempt to rearm.

"Do you have any final words you wish for me to tell your teammates?" He asked in the same polite tone one would give to a fellow worker or friend.

"Blake and Dunstan would understand, but I doubt an apology would suffice for Ruby or Yang. Just tell them, I wish I had more time to be with them." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes from the realization that she'd be leaving her team, no, her family behind.

"Then goodbye, Weiss Schnee." The gunshot echoed through the arena as smoke spilled out of the barrel.

Looking at his latest victim Eiter saw a distinct lack of blood coating the floor where the execution had taken place. Looking further up he saw Weiss Schnee visibly unharmed from a bullet to the head. Pulling the trigger again the bullet left the gun and came to a halt an inch away from her head. The sudden stop pulverizing the bullet into dust. Firing one last shot an ethereal hand floated out of Weiss and blocked the shot with its palm. Leaping backwards out of fear of a possible retaliation Eiter raised pick.

The arm reached further out with more of the body becoming visible as it got further from Weiss. The ghostly image of a man with a stylized metal helmet atop his head that lacked any slits for his eyes. The most terrifying part about the entire outfit was the crow feathers that made up the cape he wore. The image grew more solid until it appeared as real as the floor they stood on.

"So this is the Schnee's fabled summoning. Now I wonder how you pulled that off with so little aura." Dashing forward Eiter engaged the phantom.

The Katana that the Crow wielded couldn't match the raw strength the pick provided, but it was quick enough to chip away at Eiter between attacks. The match was clearly not in Eiter's favor with him fighting a fresh opponent who was beginning to come out ahead in their exchange of blows. Each swing of the pick would sweep across everything in front of him and the Crow would simply vault over the weapon. The Crow would then press the assault at such close rang that retaliation was nearly impossible. Avoiding the summons attacks was forcing him further and further back from Weiss. Retreating with each move was becoming the only assured way of avoiding the katana strikes. Transforming his pick back into a spear he dashed forward at the Crow. Brining his spear down into the ground right before the target threw him over the Hunter who tried striking him midair only to have the blade cut across the polearm.

Getting past the Crow Eiter decided to finish off the one who summoned the inhuman monster he was fighting. With no aura to fuel it his opponent would simply fade from existence. Weiss' summon was running after him in an attempt to protect her, but it would never catch him in time. Pulling his spear close and keeping it on level with his target he charged Weiss in a mad dash. Weiss felt her mind go blank as her vision faded to black with Eiter's approach. Hitting Weiss in the gut with everything he had they managed to slid 10 feet after the spear hit her. Coming to a stop he tried to pull the spear back only to find Weiss gripping the pole with her hands. Weiss looked up at him forcing Eiter to leap backwards in fear of what could keep the girl going.

Weiss picked herself back up standing firmly on two legs while swinging her arms freely. After a quick shake of her legs she gave a faint smile clearly enjoying herself. "Aura is such an interesting subject, isn't it? One's own soul acting as a source of fuel to generate a barrier and drive the body."

Weiss twirled the spear in her hand for a moment getting a feel for the weapon. Pulling her arm back she hurled the weapon at blinding speeds back at its owner. Eiter slammed his two hands together barely managing to grab the blade and keep it from impaling his body.

"There's just so much to do now." Weiss walked forwards as the Crow finished fading from existence. "Now for something more familiar."

Weiss held out her hand forming a glyph in the palm. The tip of a rapier began to raise out of the rune, constructed from the ether. As the base of the blade was brought into existence a barrel could be seen grafted to the blade that then ran into the handle's guard. The hammer for the gun sat just behind the half circle that's design would hopefully prevent any loss of fingers in a duel. The rapier almost appeared to be an attachment to the gun like a bayonet to a riffle only much longer.

Appearing in front of Eiter with blinding speed she unleased a series of jabs with the rapier. Eiter barely ducking out of the way as the last few stabs managed to connect. Trying to get some space he swung the pick at Weiss who took one step back letting it sail past her. Having gained an apparent second wind Weiss continued her assault with incredible speed.

Every thrust of his spear was parried by the rapier making it miss its intended target by large margins. Weiss not even bothering to move her body out of the way of each attack now. Standing his ground Eiter pulled his spear back for one final attack aimed for Weiss' throat. As the spear was pushed forward Weiss raised her rapier and fired the gun built into the weapon. The impact of the bullet took him off his feet before he fell back down to his knees. Pain began to emanate from his chest and the red stain that began to from the wound was a clear indication of the damage it caused.

"Any last words assassin?" Weiss asked in a mocking tone.

"You may have bested me, but you'll never survive the night. We brought over 200 crusaders to purge this island with you still on it. Even with those cultists still fighting against us we'll sweep through here like a fire then move onto Vale. You cannot stop the righteous."

"Only 200," Weiss laughed, "the Executioners had to bring their entire order to siege our castle and you have the audacity to bring 200."

"What can one little girl and her team hope to do against us."

"You think we are merely one. What gave you the thought that we would be so little?" Four glyphs appeared Weiss and began to slowly rotate.

"Summon what you will Schnee, it will make no difference. An entire company was brought out to take care of Vale and they will take this island." Three more glyphs appeared around each of the others before continuing the pattern with each one that followed. Glyph after glyph appeared on the ground around them. Each one causing three more to form.

"We stood against the church when it came to lay claim to everything as its own holy rite. The corrupt leaders of the church who held salvation for a price and poisoned those who refused to abide by their rules. They labeled us traitors and monsters to be hunted down and executed. They gave us a name to denote us as corrupt unholy beings and we took it as a symbol for others to fear in the night. We are that which hunts in the cover of night, the true bloodline of succession that the church thought to crush." The glyphs that filled the arena turned red as it began to spin rapidly. Several hundred men and woman rose from the glyphs wearing either knight's armor or some royal regalia. They pulled out a variety of weapons with most holding a rapier, but a few had a katana at their waist.

"No person should be capable of this. Even the Schnee bloodline has its limits."

"It is family based then, that's useful. She never said much about a family, but if they possess the same ability it's clear why she'd be tightlipped. Trying to protect people who are so undeserving of her aid. I wonder if she was scarred we'd leave her or rather take her family for ours. Such a heart in this one to take us all in. Not the smartest though, making a deal with the dead is never wise."

"What are you?" The man choked out with fear beginning to take hold at the sight of the army forming before him.

"I thought it was plain to see what we are. We are Vilebloods," She plunged the rapier into Eiter's chest forcing him to expel his last breath in shock, "and we will not have you harming our body."

* * *

**Sono chi no sadame WeissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSchnee. In case you couldn't tell I'm still a huge fan of Jojo and am currently enjoying Part 4 to it's fullest. Seriously go watch Jojo if your a fan of action and think the concept of adventures spanning through multiple generations is interesting.  
**

** I pulled a lot of inspiration for this chapter and a few of the upcoming ones from RWBY V2. I did plan most this out after V2 finished up so it just kind of spilled over into my work. That's probably one of the most apparent themes you'll catch. In case you didn't know I have a beef with character deaths being unfulfilling and unjustified. I.E. let's do it for shock value to make the audience feel something. This has always been something I've had a problem with since Game of Thrones and a few other series started to overly rely on the whole 'anyone can die' thing to shake things up whenever it got boring. As such I got into fates worse than death or more specifically 'Fun things to sacrifice for your loved ones that don't include death and actually set up for a whole new season of drama'. It's mostly what people would consider 'bad ends' &amp; 'a fate worse than death' since it leads to new possibilities instead of just cutting a story thread.  
**


	35. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**I hope everyone in school is currently enjoying their summer break or using the summer to get some work done. Thanks again for showing up and taking a look at the story. This one was actually one of the more interesting ones to write due to how the environment is effected during the battle. Looking back I can really see where visual media would shine during moments like this where putting some visuals into words is just so difficult while not trying to sound repetitive or boring. In case any of you get curious as to where the effect came from it originates from a time when a game I was playing bugged out completely during a boss fight. The results being funny at first followed by terrifying as I realized I stood no chance against the boss as it was.**

**With that little story out of the way let's see who our next combatant is.**

* * *

The remaining members of RWBY and Dunstan ran up the stairs as the sound of Weiss summoning glyphs grew more distant with each step. Reaching the halfway point, they couldn't even hear the clashing of blades. Ruby could feel a pressure starting to take root in her chest. Worry over her best friend's possible situation and the inability to go back and help without jeopardizing the mission. Taking a quick look around she could see it had begun to hit the remaining members even harder. Yang kept her head up and stayed a few steps ahead of her sister. Blake's eyes were nearly glowing with a resolve that fueled her every step. Ruby had trouble getting a read on Dunstan, but even the Hunter had a look of distress on his brow. No matter the case they continued upwards towards the orchestrator of the Hunt.

"If anyone could survive a battle its Weiss. She's the most versatile member of this team with an incredible semblance to back her up." Ruby gave a soft smile at the knowledge they had gained on each other through sparring.

"It shouldn't be much further to the second floor arena," Yang said spurring the others forward.

"Anything about the arenas we should know before going up?" Blake asked wondering if the combat school had any specialized training arenas.

"Second floor is dedicated to rural town combat. Signal has a deal with the carpentry school over in Vale so they do repairs and new additions to the arena. It was mostly to teach us how not to level a town if we ever fought inside a villages limits. It was a tightly backed 8 building town last time I saw it." Yang

"Yang got banned for a semester after demolishing a quarter of the town. We may be friends with the Vale Carpentry school, but even they have their limits," Ruby said as Yang slowed down and began pushing down on her sister's head.

"What my darling little sis failed to mention is that I wasn't the only one banned from the arena that semester. Isn't that right?"

"Maybe Crescent Rose wasn't designed with tight corridor combat in mind, but my baby could cut through any wall, ceiling, or support post that got in our way."

"Which caused the 'sheriff's office' to collapse and would have crushed anyone inside the building at the time."

"It was a valuable lesson learned. How often do you see me pulling out my darling indoors now?"

"Besides for reaching objects out of your reach and when you're gushing over it."

"The point is, I have yet to destroy another house from the inside since? I know not to swing my baby around in fragile wooden buildings."

"Is that why are curtains were sewn back together?" Blake interrupted realizing the shoddy piece of furniture was likely damaged during their move into the dorms and not a leftover from the previous occupants.

"If all of you are finished I do believe we've arrived." Dunstan pushed a door open leading to the second floor stands.

The entire room was eerily quiet with the only source of noise coming from their own footsteps. Looking down on the field they could see one small houses in the center and 7 houses built against the arena wall. A wooden road divided the center of the town from the exterior. Each building was clearly labeled with each serving a key purpose to the faux-town's infrastructure. Lining the cul de sac was a clinic for the injured, a red structure for the fire brigade, and a general goods store. Each of the wooden structures clearly served as cutouts for a town and were likely completely empty except for the walls that held them up. Sat in the center of the arena was town hall. If the team didn't know any better, they would have thought they had stepped onto a movie lot. The only thing missing to complete the set would be a tumble weed to roll through the town.

"Looks like they moved some of the buildings around, but it's still the same for the most part," Yang said admiring the buildings.

"Do any of you have this ringing in your ears?" Ruby asked as she picked at her ear to see if it just had some blood in it.

"I think your hearing things, sis." Yang cupped her own ear trying to hear something only to get silence.

Dunstan held out his arm bringing the group to a stop, "A hunter is invading the tower."

"I thought Ruby and you were the only Hunters left. How can one be attacking us?" Blake asked while scanning the room for the potential threat.

"Doesn't matter now," Dunstan began, "If we can't stop whoever is ringing that bell then the person attacking us will just keep coming back."

"Won't they just reappear near one of the lanterns?" Ruby asked with her scythe drawn as the group inched closer back to back.

"If that bell keeps going off after the Hunter dies they'll just reappear somewhere nearby."

"So we just keep going upwards until we find this person." Yang smashed her fists together getting ready for the coming battle.

"Not unless you want them appearing behind us and then striking while we're already fighting someone else," Dunstan said. "Any takers?" They looked between each other for a moment before Yang and Blake shared a nod.

"I'll stay behind," Yang said giving a smile. "In terms of raw speed I can't compete with any of you unless I can bulldoze my way through some obstacles. Beside all that, you'd want your big strong sister protecting your back."

"Thanks Yang." Ruby gave her sister a parting hug as they ran around the arena to the stairs.

Watching her sister, Blake, and Dunstan vanish up the stairwell Yang peered into the deserted town. Silence returned to the field now that the others had left leaving Yang to prepare for a battle that might not even come if this Hunter appeared further up the tower. Walking up to the stairs Yang took a seat in front of the door and waited knowing that if anyone wanted to follow her sister they'd have to get through her first.

After a minute of waiting the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the arena. Looking at the town a lone person wearing what looked like a replica of the outfit Dunstan was wearing when they first clashed. In their hand was an axe that seemed like it belonged in a museum. The head was overly large with it measuring wider than its user and the grip offered just enough space for a second hand to support it.

Tilting their head, a pair of greenish-yellow eyes pierced Yang causing the brawler to feel a jolt run up her spine. Yang's entire body felt uneasy just looking at the person. The more she looked at the figure the harder it was to maintain her focus on them. Blinking to give her eyes a break Yang noticed how the figure had moved a few feet closer to the arena walls. Taking in the entire sight Yang noticed how out of focus the person appeared along with some of the area surrounding them. The stark contrast putting a strain on her eyes and brain as they tried to process the unnatural sight. Like a camera lens that was out of focus.

Yang stood up in preparation of a fight just as something struck her chest. Being swept off her feet Yang dragged her hand over the ground as she descended in an attempt to keep her balance. Looking up at her attacker she saw a distorted image of the hunter mid swing. As if her mind couldn't capture the image properly and instead meshed together a few blurry frames that escaped her sight. Just like when she was looking into the arena everything around the person was fuzzy.

Raising her fists Yang held up her guard knowing something was likely coming. The moment her guard was raised Yang felt the impact of the axe head against her gauntlets. Keeping her eyes open Yang saw whatever was shrouding the hunter stop working momentarily. The handle on the axe had expanded turning it into a polearm with more than enough staff for the user to work up some momentum for a swing. The weapon giving the hunter plenty of options for mid-range thanks to its reach and close-range due to its compact form.

Knowing she couldn't do any damage while the hunter was out of her arms reach Yang ran forward blocking a swing from the weapon with one hand. Yang continued forward with her arm raised and scraping against the staff as she closed in. Drawing her fist back Yang heard the sound of metal scratching against metal coming from behind and threw her head forwards smashing her forehead into the hunter's nose as the axe was drawn back in just over her head.

For once Yang was thankful for the suit she was wearing. With the axe blade passing over her head it would have cut into Yang's hair had it not been contained in the full helmet she wore. Leaping back Yang could hear the sound of blood dripping onto the floor. The source coming from the Hunter who was using their left hand to cover their face. Blood was dripping from the cloth that covered the Hunter's nose and mouth. With on motion they gripped the bloody cloth and tossed it aside. Yang hardly recognized the girl with the attire and mask she was wearing instead of medical garbs. No longer were the girl's eyes filled with despair, but instead a burning anger.

"Your name is Citrine right?" Yang couldn't help, but feel bad for the girl's situation and was hoping to put a stop to the fight.

"So the blonde does have a brain in that head of hers. Would have thought you'd have forgotten me by now," Citrine mocked.

"Look, you can either back off or I can personally stop you."

"Do you really think you can stop me from getting up those stairs? From taking what I'm owed." Citrine lowered her now blood covered hand and grabbed the pistol from her belt.

"What could you want that's at the top of this tower?"

"You think I want something as insubstantial as an item. What I want is retribution for what was forced on me. She stole away the only peace I wanted and now I'll claim hers. Over and over again until nothing remains." Her fist tightened around the axe handle.

"You are not reaching my sister!" Yang charged at Citrine and began throwing punch after punch. Each one seeming to connect before phasing through the Hunter.

"You're her sister," she said inquisitively, "this changes everything. I'm going to pick you apart and bring what remains to that sister of yours."

Yang tried looking around for her opponent, ignoring the copy that stood before her. Looking around rapidly she saw the distortion effect moving around her and blurring anything within its sphere of influence. Throwing out a punch yang saw her own fist begin to warp before it slammed into something metallic. Pulling her arm back Yang could see the image of her arm frozen mid swing floating in the air.

Everything around Yang began to warp as Citrine encircled her. Unable to track her with everything in her sight already afflicted Yang ran through the disturbance. Passing through the wall Yang witnessed her entire world begin to warp and blur until everything in front of her became clear. Turning around she saw a copy of herself frozen mid-run reaching out towards her. Yang could almost make out the worry on her copy's face. The sound of a blade traveling through the air drew Yang back as she leaped to the side avoiding the axe. By the time she looked at her attacker it was clear all that remained was another still frame frozen in time.

Walking forward towards the image Yang kept her arms up and ready for any opportunity to retaliate. Before she could think of her next move something small slammed into the back of her head and knocked her to the ground. Rolling to the side Yang dodged the axe head the smashed into the ground. Grabbing the pole Yang yanked the weapon towards herself feeling the weight that was still holding onto the other end. Using the axe, she pulled herself off the ground and forward as Citrine fell out of the distorted space towards Yang.

Pulling her arm back, Yang threw her arm forward hearing the sound of flesh being cut. With the stake stuck in her opponent's gut Yang began wailing on Citrine with her free hand. Making sure to keep her other hand hooked Yang lifted her arm to keep her punching bag in place. Reeling back for one last punch the stake was forced back into the gauntlet as the pressure behind it built up. With the hiss of steam came to a stop Yang threw her punch with the blow landing on Citrine's sternum. The stake launched forward in an explosion engulfing Yang's arm as Citrine was launched backwards. A trail of blood spilled from her chest before crashing into a wooden structure below.

"You want to run that plan of yours by me again!" Yang yelled down into the area as the dust began to settle. "Because out of the both of us I doubt I'm the one walking away in pieces."

When no response was given Yang took a running start before jumping down the hole Citrine had made through the roof. Yang's landing kicked up some of the debris as she looked around the empty room. Even as a mock up with missing furniture, the walls and doorframes for each room had been put in place. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary which brought a great comfort to Yang's eyes after having to parse the jumble of information that made up the warped areas. The only sign of Citrine was some blood that stained the ground and some splatter against a nearby wall. What could have cause the splatter was something Yang could only speculate on.

Yang stayed poised to strike at anything that made itself known for a minute, but when nothing came she lowered her fists. Stepping out the front door the wooden sidewalk creaked beneath her feet. Even the town felt empty with the lack of ambient noise that usually accompanied the field. Yang looked around at every buildings front to try and find any clue on where Citrine was hiding. Nothing was wrong with any of the buildings and all the doors were all closed. With no leads Yang got ready to head back to her post in front of the door when something creaked behind her. Whipping around she saw the building behind her vanish into a blur of color.

Yang threw a few quick jabs into the distortion hitting only the air and leaving four imprints of her arm behind. Running into the sheriff's office Yang slammed the door behind herself and waited. Staring out the Window she saw the entire walkway change in an instant along with the front facing wall. Taking a step back the floor boards beneath Yang's feet began to creak from the added weight.

"You scarred now blonde." Citrine mocked with her semblance even distorting her voice through the walls. "No matter how many time you knock me down I have to get back up thanks to your sister."

"If you think I'd just roll over and die then you have another thing coming," Yang yelled at the door.

"This isn't up for debate. You have no way of ending this fight while all I have to do is wear you down to a point where I can win. This fight ends with you dead on the floor." Yang could see the wall shift drastically as something took a chunk out of it.

Even with her sight distorted somethings remained too large to go unnoticed. As if it was being ran through a chipper the entire wall and door was swiped aside leaving behind what Yang assumed was a shower of splinters. Blinking quickly Yang saw copy after copy take shape before her, each one showing Citrine during the attack. Now besides just the distorted view, part of Yang's vision was being taken up by the copies. Yang's weapons never had any reach behind her arms and they were never designed for large sweeping attacks. If she missed her first attack she'd be wide open for a counter. Never having to fight blind she couldn't even begin to imagine a workaround for the situation at hand. Blinking would only capture an afterimage by the time her eyes opened again. Soon even the floor boards began getting chewed up forcing Yang further back into the building.

Every time she would the distortion would grow to follow after. Never fully encroaching on her, but enough to cover Citrine as she tore everything around her to pieces with the axe. Taking another step back Yang bumped into something. Keeping her eyes forward she ran a hand over it realizing it was a wooden post. Holding the triggers in the gauntlets the stakes were drawn back and the pressure began to build. Each second felt like an eternity as the encroaching destruction got closer and closer. The debris bouncing off of her protective suit and the dust beginning to hide the carnage even further. With her weapons primed Yang got behind the post and delivered a punch to it, making sure not to discharge her weapon just yet. With nothing to hold the central part of the structure up, the front wall destroyed, and most the interior gone the wood quickly buckled inwards. Without even a moment to try and escape the entire structure fell atop them. Delivering an uppercut to the rubble falling atop her, Yang triggered her stake driver. The explosion pushing back as much of the debris as it could before it along with the roof came crashing back down towards Yang. Raising her other arm, she fired her other stake driver, this time punching a hole through the falling structure and revealing the stadium lights above.

Once the collapse had finished Yang was stood at the center of the destruction nearly untouched. The leftovers from the building surrounding her. Raising her head Yang saw Citrine impaled by the remnants of the wooden structure. The wood piercing her and the ground as blood began to cover its base. She would occasionally struggle in an attempt to break free only to open her wounds further. Cautiously approaching a piece of wood shattered beneath her feet alerting Citrine.

"You think you've won. Just because I've been stuck like a dying dog doesn't mean I can't still bite you to death." Citrine tensed her arms causing the wooden stakes holding her in place to shake for a bit before going still.

"Stop struggling you're only going to make your injuries worse." Yang raised both her hands to show no intent on doing anything violent.

"Why, just so you can watch me die slowly. You seem to forget that only one of us is immortal!" Citrine yelled as she began to violently pull at her limbs and scream.

The wood could be heard cracking under the strain as Citrine whipped her head back. Yang stood frozen as she saw Citrine stick her tongue out for a moment before her jaw slammed shut severing the organ. Yang's gaze followed the falling tongue until it hit the ground. Looking up she saw the amount of blood that began to pool beneath Citrine. All the thrashing around had widened her wounds enough to move her limbs a few inches in each direction. Yang had no idea what to do to help her opponent once she stopped moving. Placing a single hand on her Yang leaped back as the body began to dissolve into a pale mist.

Yang felt tired after the fight and nearly fell over once she relaxed her muscles. Yang sat on the ground taking in as much air as her suit permitted with its filter. Her heart continued to pound away in panic over what she had just witnessed and the sight remained burned into her mind. Resting a hand on her knee Yang stood up as an axe head hit her in the gut. The impact throwing her into the **ruble**. Without a moment to rest Citrine jumped forward with her axe raised. With debris on both sides Yang raised her weapons just as the axe fell. The blow causing some of the wooden planks beneath Yang to shatter and push her deeper into the houses remains.

"I told you already, I can't be killed." Citrine stomped her foot into Yang's gut causing her to lurch, but Yang continued to keep her guard up. "All of this is thanks to your sister."

Citrine delivered another kick only for Yang to grab the foot and throw Citrine off. Pulling herself free Yang immediately raised her arms up to catch another swing of the axe. Sparks flew from the clash as Citrine delivered strike after strike in an attempt to catch Yang off guard. When the onslaught came to a halt Yang saw Citrine run past as her entire world faded into a blur of colors. Losing all sense of depth and shape Yang looked around for some sign of reality to only find more of the distorted vision.

"Sorry, but I can't play around with you any longer. I do have to meet your sister after all. Maybe even pay your teammates a visit if they're along the way." The voice came from everywhere in the warped area.

"You stay away from them!" Yang yelled back in anger.

"I just know we'll have so much fun. I might even get to take my time with them if they don't put up too much of a fight."

Yang felt the embers of her anger turn into a blazing inferno as everything around her began to heat up. The heat further distorting everything around her as steam began to build up in her weapons. Lowering her arms Yang stood in place keeping her gaze locked forward. After a few seconds the axe nailed her side causing Yang to flinch slightly, but she continued standing. No immediate follow up came after the attack leaving Yang to her thoughts when another blow hit her back trying to throw her forward to success. Each strike stroking the flames that fueled Yang. Standing her ground Yang continued to wait feeling her aura drain with each hit and turn into something more volatile. When the axe tried to cut into Yang's gut an explosion of flames erupted from her.

The axe stayed in place for a moment as Citrine tried to cover her eyes from the sudden blast of light and heat. Getting ready to retreat and find another angle to strike from she noticed the light getting stronger and brighter. Trying to focus on the object she failed to immediately realize that the source was moving towards her at blinding speeds. In her fear citrine turned to run only for something akin to burning iron to grab onto her arm.

"Let go of me!" She yelled using her axe to attack what had a hold of her arm. Each strike would try and dissuade the monster that held her arm in a vice, but each hit only increased the already scolding grip's heat. After the first few the beast began to swat away her efforts at freedom with its own hand. "Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go!"

Tears began to stream down her face from the pain that was now running up her arm. Scared to even look at her own arm in fear of the damage she would see. Soon the attacks turned into feeble attempts as she sluggishly swung her axe with what little energy remained. Eventually even her attempt to break free ended as she limply hanged from her damaged arm.

"Please let me go." Citrine weakly begged as her now blackened arm was the only thing holding her up on her feet.

With no warning her arm was freed from Yang's grip and Citrine fell to the ground. Too weak to even try and stand up, she protectively curled herself around the damaged limb. A shadow was cast as Yang stood over her. The heat around her beginning to subside. Yang raised her right arm to finish the job when Citrine smirked.

"You can kill me as many times as you want it won't change a thing. I don't know how much aura you have left after that last showing, but you won't survive another encounter with me. You can either finish me or I can do it myself." A laugh escaped Citrine's lips at the thought of the brawler's inevitable loss.

"You really don't know what I was doing do you? You may have your immortality, but I have my friends."

"What good can friends be? They left you behind as a lamb to slow me down. So tell me what your so called friends can do."

"I know for a fact that one of them really hates the sound of bells ringing and would go to any length to silence them and I know the others wouldn't mind helping him in said endeavor."

Citrine's eyes went wide when she paused and listened for the sound of her sinister bell tolling away further up the tower. The silence that filed the arena felt deafening to her as her heart rate began to spike. Soon the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart as panic filled her.

"No, this isn't how this was supposed to happen. We had a deal. Why are you abandoning me now after I'm so close to my goal?"

"Sorry, but I have some friends that need my help." Yang brought her weapon down and leveled it with Citrine as the stake fired forward and tore through Citrine's chest. Yang watched as the pale mist over took her opponents body one last time before taking her back to wherever she originated from.

With no time to waste Yang ran out of the arena and to the door she was guarding. With the threat of someone following behind them gone she opened the door and began her climb. Yang ran up the stairwell as quickly as she could Yang rushed passed the firing slits that lined the walls. Each one letting in the red glow of the moon as she continued up the spiral. Reaching the sealed doorway, she pushed them open to see Blake in the center of the arena floor on one knee. Her sword was sunk into the ground and being used as a crutch to keep her up. The entire field was damaged with cuts from Blake's and her opponents weapon.

Standing before her was a man in a black trench coat with red trimmings. The mask he wore was easily recognizable as something only the white fang wore. His weapon was sheathed and he was looking at the latest intruder to enter the stands.

"Another one of your human friends, Blake? I was right about you. Your time in their society has made you go soft." The man said turning to face his new opponent while ignoring his downed one.

"Leave her out of this Adam. This fight is between you and me," Blake said, getting back up and holding her blade out.

"She became a part of this the moment you decided to befriend her. It was always us or them Blake and you chose your side. I'd say I'm disappointed, but you were free to make your own choices in life. Unfortunately, you chose poorly and now your friend has to pay the price." Adam drew his blade and began to walk forward towards Yang.

* * *

**Since no wiki or anyone I asked could give me a answer I decided to measure the dueling arena used in 'PvP'. I mostly wanted to know how big they were to scale Signals tower appropriately, but it got really out of hand as I tried to figure this out. If you want Signal's Tower scale check out the next paragraph. So I used the shot of the arena descending after Penny's death to count the tiles going across as a starting reference since it gives us a full view of the arena. Counting the tiles the arena is 40 tiles long from end to end. Then taking the shot of Pyrrha looking over Penny's body I found that Penny from the knee down is just about the same size as a tile. I say 'just about' since that part of her leg is a bit smaller than the tile so I rounded up to a nice 1.5 feet. Using basic math we find that the octagon is composed of 1400 tiles meaning it has an area of 200ft^2. For those of us who use actual measurements that the rest of the world can understand that is 640.08M^2. In terms of length the dueling arena is 60ft long or 18.22M.  
**

**Point is that in my story each arena in Signal's tower would have to be about 25m(82.02ft) to fit all the stuff I wanted in it and we'd logically need 5M(16.4ft) going around the arena to fit 10 rows of bleachers for viewers to sit from. A walkway going around the bleachers so people can access the stairs. Take into account the stair case that has to about 3m(9.8ft) wide to comfortably fit multiple classes coming and going we have Signal tower at a whopping 45m(147) wide and 90m(295.2ft) tall or 30 stories. If you want something to compare this to Signal's tower is about double the heigthof a Roman Coliseum and about a fourth of the width.  
**

**Tune in next time when I try to find a solution to the inevitable heat death of our universe. **


	36. How Far We've Come

**Sorry this is a day late everyone. I had to take my two summer finals this week and work was a bit busier than normal due to me being put in charge of a few of the new workers.**

**With one of my shortest author notes out of the way let's get onto the main event most of you have been waiting for. That's right everyone, in the home corner we have Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. In the other corner we have the raging bull himself, Adam Taurus. Tonight is when we settle the score and see just who will come out on top from this battle of the ages.**

* * *

"Come on, we have to hurry." Ruby yelled back to the others.

"The sooner we find whoever is ringing that bell the sooner Yang can rejoin us," Dunstan said as they ran up the staircase.

"How many more floors does this place even have?" Blake asked.

"Signal tower has four floors in total. Each one holding an arena and stands for an audience," Ruby told Blake.

"So I guess I'm next." Blake gave a soft smile reassuring Ruby.

"Blake, we're not going to leave you behind. As long as we work together we can beat that Bell Ringer and have Yang help us beat the one who started all this."

"Ruby, Dunstan and you both have something to do with all this. Whether it's some cosmic force, fate, or chance, the both of you are connected to tonight's events. If it comes down to me or you just keep going and don't look back."

"I won't sacrifice you just so I can keep going."

"I'm not asking you to make a choice between me or you, Ruby. I'm asking you to choose the city of Vale, no, the entirety of Remnant over me. If it ever comes down to it I know you'll make the right choice." Blake just looked forward as Ruby tried to look into her eyes.

Opening the door to the third floor they could see a man in a black trench coat standing in front of the fourth floor entrance on the other side of the audience stands. He raised his head at the sudden intrusion and took a step away from the door. Giving them a smile he jumped into the arena.

"So nice of you to show up Blake." Adam stood up, keeping his weapon's sheath in hand.

"Adam," Blake put herself between her former teacher and Ruby. "let us through and no one has to get hurt."

"Is that what they've reduced you to Blake? Some pet to own."

"I'm trying to find a way to give our people the rights they deserve. I know people who can help push those laws through. I just need time for them to come into power and this war is only serving to stop any political actions that might help us." Blake jumped into the arena knowing exactly what her ex-partner was after.

"Is that what they promised you if you came to heel, Blake? We were already making progress through our own methods. Shop keeps no longer refuse services to our kind, faunas are beginning to hold positions of power within political fields. We are the ones making progress no thanks to the humans who continue to try and impeded us." Adam motioned his hand towards Ruby and Dunstan.

"Not every human is out to get us. My teammates accepted me for who I am, faunas and all."

"Do you think a few choice fruits among the pile of rotting filth can save the entire batch? The task of verifying every human's intention is insurmountable in itself and we could never be sure if they were truly on our side. I will not risk faunas lives for the possibility of saving a few good humans." He took a step forward causing Blake to raise her weapon. "1they even have you trained to defend them."

"I'm protecting my friends," Blake said defiantly at her old mentor.

"Then they won't mind if I catch up with my ex-partner." Adam dashed at Blake meeting her blade with his own. The attack shook Blake's arm from the impact alone and numbed her hand slightly.

"You need to keep going," Blake told Ruby as her blade continued to be pushed back.

"Blake, we can't." Ruby unfurled her scythe in preparation of joining the fight.

"Listen to your betters, Human. If you're fast enough you might get back in time to see me finish off this traitor," Adam mocked, kicking Blake in the gut.

"I have to agree with Ruby on this one." Dunstan drew his cane and gave it a quick twirl in his hand. "Your opponent isn't someone to take lightly."

Blake charged at Adam to grab his attention. The moment she was in front of him she saw Ruby off to his side poised to strike. Brining her weapon down Blake felt her swing some to a complete halt as her weapon hit his sheath. Looking over she could see Ruby's scythe was caught with Adam's blade, bringing the two Huntresses to a halt. Ruby began putting more force behind her scythe and to Blake's amazement his arm began to falter slightly. Using her semblance Blake switched out with a clone. The sheath easily passed through her copy, but it bought Blake just enough time to land a strike against Adam's side. To Blake it felt like witnessing a miracle. Landing a blow against Adam. The excitement was short lived however when Adam drew his sword back forcing Ruby to fall forward thanks to all the strength she placed behind her swing.

Ramming his shoulder into Blake, Adam tossed her back and gathered enough space to attack Ruby with his katana. Ruby barely managed to block the first two swipes of the blade, but the next three landed square hits on her extremities. The strikes ate away at her aura reserves and only stopped due to Dunstan getting between them.

"I don't take kindly to people who harm my students." Dunstan performed a swipe of his cane letting the whip launch outwards towards Adam.

Raising his katana, the whip cut across the surface to little effect. "Clearly you didn't teach them well enough then."

The whip began to swing wildly at Adam. Each little movement on Dunstan's end translating to huge flourishes on the other. Each segment of the blade seemed poised to tear into flesh, but the strikes came out to slow giving Adam enough time to block them. Dunstan couldn't move during the assault due to the weapon needing a stable user as to not cause any backlash or slack in the thread. No amount of force put behind the whip seemed to even budge the bull who continued to block each swing. Once the attack began to slow Adam swatted the whip away and rushed Dunstan while sheathing his katana. Dropping the cane Dunstan reached for his sword just as he heard a bullet go off along and something tearing across his entire right arm.

Ruby and Blake stood still as a sudden spray of blood erupted between the two fighters. Dunstan's arm was blow back from the impact giving them a clear view of the cut that ran from his forearm to his shoulder. They watched him quickly grab his black sword in his left hand to parry the second strike just as his right arm fell back down limply. A smirk could be seen on Adam's mouth at the successful strike and with a flick of his hand the katana was clean of blood.

"Still think you stand a chance against your betters?" Adam sheathed his blade enjoying the moment of victory over a teacher at Beacon,

"Just give me a minute and I'll be sure to pay you back in spades." Dunstan kept his sword up threatening while trying to move his right arm towards his pockets.

Blake and Ruby ran at Adam both knowing that what Dunstan needed was a moment out of combat. With Crescent Rose trailing behind her Ruby had the Crescent Rose's blade align itself with its barrel. Brining the weapon across Adam's like a curved spear until the blade was pointed behind him before firing. With a gunshot going off next to his head Adam failed to notice Blake leaping at him from behind until her cleaver slammed into his back. Using his sheath to swat Blake away Adam turned his attention back to the red Huntress just as something serrated began to chew away at his shoulder. Tilting his head Adam saw a series of blades being pulled back towards Ruby's weapon rapidly. Raising the sheath, he brought the blades off his shoulder while striking Ruby across her chest. The constant back and forth between Ruby and Blake seemed to only serve as an annoyance as Adam continue to fight them off even with a 2 on 1 advantage. The few attacks they did land seemed to be doing nothing against the man.

With Ruby and Blake keeping Adam occupied, Dunstan was free to pull a blood vial from his pocket. Pressing the vial to his arm Dunstan let out a soft hiss as the needle pierced his skin and the blood began to knit his muscles and flesh back into working order. Given his distance from the battle he could see how the entire fight unfolding. Dunstan wasn't sure whether it was instinct of training, but Adam was narrowly avoiding each attacks full force while giving enough of a reaction to fool his opponents into thinking the strikes connected. It became clear he knew what he was doing and had figured out their weapons' appropriate reach. Dunstan let out a gasp as he felt his bones begin to grow back together.

Feeling the rush of adrenaline begin to rush through his body Dunstan separated his blades and rushed forward. Adam was quickly put on the defensive by a series of blindingly quick slashes from Dunstan's swords. Each attack leaving behind a faint trail of light as the black steel caught the arena's lights. Adam began to take a few steps back with each flurry of blows he blocked. Every step forward Dunston took was accompanied by an array of strikes from the duel swords to keep Adam from retaliating. Suddenly the sound of a chime being rung quickly began to build above them forcing Dunstan and Ruby's eyes upwards towards the source.

Dunstan turned his gaze back towards his opponent realizing no fighter would let such an opportunity go unused. Before he could bring his sword down on the encroaching blur something leaped in front of him and the sound of swords scrapping against each other could be heard.

"Both of you leave, now!" Blake ordered as the sparks from the clash of weapons briefly raced across he arm

"Blake we,"—Ruby began.

— "If you don't do something about what is going on above us there won't be a home to return to. Now get out of here and end this." Blake tried to push Adam back to show them she could manage on her own only for her blade to not budge an inch further.

Ruby was about to say something when Dunstan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Running out of the arena Ruby looked back at the clash seeing the strain on Blake's face. As Ruby was hauled towards the exit she began trying to struggle free. Her struggle only serving to cause Dunstan to swerve slightly as they went through the bleachers.

"Let me down. I have to help her." Ruby continued to thrash around.

"We can't afford to spend any more time fighting here." Dunstan kicked the stairway door open to continue the original mission.

"Blake!" Ruby's voice grew distant until vanishing completely.

"With those pests out of the way I wonder if this truly what you want." Adam leaped back and sheathed his weapon. "It isn't too late to come back and join us, Blake."

"I will never help you destroy Vale." Blake nearly cried thinking about the atrocities that currently blanketed the city.

"I'm not destroying Vale, Blake. I'm saving it from humans that wanted this city devoured by the Grimm. They would have killed everyone and pinned it on the faunas at the end of their grand plan. I saw an opportunity to save a valuable resource and expose humanity for the monsters they truly are. Every kingdom across Remnant is experiencing an outbreak currently. Borders will be closed, entire sections of the kingdoms quarantined, and the people even further divided. This is the opportunity we've needed to turn the tide in our favor."

"I won't let you. If the kingdoms are divided, then everyone will be put in danger from the Grimm. It would only be a matter of time before something in their defenses gave."

"Which is why this turnover has to happen as quickly as possible. The council members of each kingdom will know that continuing to fight us will only result in mutual destruction. If they wish to survive they'll give in to our demands. This will push Faunas rights ahead by decades, Blake. Can't you see what I'm doing?"

"All I see is a man who refuses to see the good in people."

"What have you done to help our people Blake? I've poured blood and tears into every operation the White Fang has taken and every life we've lost due to my choices rests on me alone. What have you accomplished by playing around with humans all this time?"

"I've been making progress towards a peaceful resolution. One that doesn't end in human and faunas spilling each other's blood to survive. Do you think that after all this is over they won't try to retaliate? The scars left after tonight will run so deep the other kingdoms' councils won't have any choice, but to take action against you."

"They won't be able to after tonight. Once we're given true equality we'll never let them take it away. Every Faunas, White Fang or not, will stand up to keep their freedoms." Adam took another step forward as Blake held her ground.

"Then you've left me with no choice." Blake lowered her stance while bring her weapons up.

"You can't beat me, Blake. I taught you everything you know about fighting. You had the potential to become a leader alongside me, but you threw it away for some childish sense of right and wrong. Desertion is punishable by death and I have to carry it out as the head of the White Fang."

"Then you better get started." Blake ran at Adam using a clone to take the first strike and her cleaver to block the second.

"You can't even face me without relying on that semblance of yours." Pushing her cleaver away he stabbed Blake with his sheath knocking the wind out of her. She quickly brought up her sword and stabbed it into the ground to hold herself up.

"I let you go so you could live a life outside of battle. You refused to take others' lives directly at the time and would only prove a liability in future operations.

"The White Fang is only a shell of its former self now thanks to you. Why wouldn't I try and get rid of it before you could set faunas back even further?" Blake yelled in frustration.

"You never even gave them any information on us, Blake. None of our warehouses or camps that couldn't be moved were raided after you left. No White Fang informants were brought in and no one was killed under mysterious circumstances. Admit it, deep down you knew that our methods were the best solution to inequality."

"Do you think I could out myself like that to the headmaster of Beacon academy. That I would be brave enough to put hurting the White Fang over living a normal life." Blake's hand clenched into a fist at the thought of her own choices. "I wanted to put that entire life behind me, to live like anyone else and not have to worry about looking over my shoulder every day in fear of what I might see."

"So you ran away from it like everything else in your life."

Before Blake could give an answer the doors leading up to the arena were busted open by a familiar teammate. A feeling of dreed entered her mind seeing just how much damaged Yang had took before arriving. Blake could see the sudden spark of anger getting ready to ignite her teammate as Yang surveyed the field. Blake was ready to try and intervene should her teammate charge in foolhardy. Any thought of Yang rushing in was brushed aside when Adam began to talk to them.

"Another one of your human friends, Blake? I was right about you. Your time in their society has made you go soft." The man said turning to face his new opponent while ignoring Blake.

"Leave her out of this Adam. This fight is between you and me," Blake said, getting back up and holding her blade out.

"She became a part of this the moment you decided to befriend her. It was always us or them Blake and you chose your side. I'd say I'm disappointed, but you were free to make your own choices in life. Unfortunately, you chose poorly and now your friend has to pay the price." Adam drew his blade and began to walk forward towards Yang.

With the stakes on her gauntlets extended Yang had some much needed extra reach on her weapons. Bringing both her arms up to form a guard she cautiously advanced on the unknown adversary. Before she could get into rang a series of quick slashes began to test her defenses. Probing them for a possible opening or weakness. Through those attacks Yang continued to advance getting closer with each step until Adam was nearly within her reach. Pushing off with her left foot Yang Launched herself taking one last hit to her guard before she was too close for the katana to be used effectively. Striking out with a right jab Yang saw her fist narrowly be avoided as the butt of the sword nailed her in the gut. Instead of keeling over Yang swung her extended arm sideways, using the stake like a spear tip and striking Adam across the chest.

Adam knew he shouldn't have underestimated the human after she managed to land a blow on him. Even in her weakened state her technique still remained. Nearly no one still practiced such a short reaching form of combat, most taking to weapons that had some reach over the usual Grimm. The style reminding him of the spars held back at base to prevent the newer recruits from injuring themselves. As Adam stepped back Yang stepped forward keeping him from getting to his weapons ideal distance momentarily. As another series of jabs flew his way Adam gripped his sheath half way down its length and swung it upwards striking Yang's jaw and causing her head to snap upwards from the impact. Pointing the weapon at Yang he pulled the trigger on the sheath launching the blade out at blinding speeds.

Yang had no idea what had just happened. One moment she was pushing back the man who hurt Blake, the next thing she knew she was looking at the ceiling and something had tried to crush her throat. Her blood felt like it was burning as she tried to gasp for air. She felt her legs lose what strength they had and collapse underneath her. Falling to the ground she saw Adam raising his sword ready to strike her. The swing never came though as he turned around to block a hail of bullets from Blake.

"Stay away from her." Blake could see Adam's sword beginning to glow a red in a hue. At this point it didn't matter as long as she kept him away from Yang.

The diversion worked in getting Adam away from her partner with him now walking towards her. Blake continued to fire away with her weapon until her clip ran empty. Adam unsheathing his sword just enough to catch the bullets before returning the sword back to it. Looking past Adam Blake could see Yang was at least breathing again and trying to stand back up. She knew that everything would catch up with her at some point in life, she just hoped it would be after becoming a huntress capable of dealing with it. Raising both her blades up Blake saw the katana being drawn accompanied by the sound of shattering steel. She felt something warm beginning to pour across her chest. Her hands locking up as they tightened around her weapons handles. Something gripped her by neck and suddenly she was flying through the air. She felt the arena tile slowly cooling her down. Oddly enough she didn't remember falling to the ground after being thrown.

Leaning her head, Blake could see the blurry sight of Yang standing in front of her. Blake brought her weapon across her belt letting the magnet grab it as she loosened her grip. Her arms continued to feel heavy even with the excess weight removed. She could see a red figure approaching them slowly. Noise filled her ears, but she couldn't understand it.

"Trying to defend your pet, Human? If you leave her behind I'm sure you'll managed to sneak away and live another day," Adam spat at her.

"I will not leave my friend behind." Yang shakily kept her arms up trying to give an appearance of someone still capable of fighting.

Adam laughed as he began picking away at Yang with each swipe of his katana. Scraps of her weapon began to chip away from the bout. Every strike shaking her arms as they tried to stay up. With a powerful strike Adam's blade lodged itself halfway through the Stake Drivers. Before her could pull his weapon out the stakes tried to pull back into the weapon, taking Adam's katana and locked in place. With so much pressure pulling the blade against the gauntlets nothing short of the death of the one holding the trigger would free it.

Adam could see the smirk growing on Yang's face from the predicament and sued his free hand to pummel away at her. In his focus on the brawler he failed to see the dark figure rising behind her with a katana in hand. His attention was drawn to the figure when the sound of something bursting came from her weapon and the crimson blade pierced his chest. Adam stumbled back from the injury and felt the wound burn from whatever was coating the odd weapon. Just as quickly as it appeared the red katana's blade dispersed in a burst of blood revealing the metal that sat beneath.

"I'm through with running." Blake dropped the Chikage, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter.

Adam reached for his sword instinctive in preparation of his counter attack when the arena began to violently shake. The sound of glass shattering accompanied the arena being blanketed in darkness save for the few emergency lights in the stands presenting a path towards the exit. As the floor shook they had to actively adjust their footing or fall to the floor from the sudden shifting of ground. Rubble began to fall from above forcing Yang to grab Blake and haul her away from the falling stones.

Adam was about to pursue them across the arena when a large chunk of the ceiling fell between them cutting the field in half. Yang was carrying Blake through the bleachers when the tower shook once again. This time they were able to hear the floor above them being torn asunder by some force. As Yang pressed her arm against the wall it gave way revealing the warzone that that laid beneath them. The knight esque individuals were still fighting, but the cultists appeared to be gone or dead. In their place an army of soldiers that glowed white had flooded the battlefield.

"Yang," Black managed to weakly say wondering what had happened.

"Everything is going to be alright Blake. I'll have us out of here in no time." Yang believed everything she was saying in fear of what the alternative would give them.

Looking over the edge Yang knew she could take the fall easy or slow her decent, but with Blake so injured she couldn't risk any sudden stops that could harm her teammate even more. Luckily once they landed it seemed like most the fighting had been pushed away from the tower. With nothing in her arsenal to help them descend the tower Yang looked over her partner finding the shattered handles of Gambol Shroud. The ribbon Blake used was still wrapped around it.

Tying it to a piece of rebar sticking out of the wall Yang tightened her grip on the ribbon and slowly inched over the edge. Clutching Blake in her free hand Yang began her slow decent of the tower. As she slid down the structure's side Blake's ribbon was only able to get them about hallway down.

"Blake, I need you to hold on to me. Can you do that for me?" When Yang got no response from her partner she brought Blake in closer and made sure to keep an arm around her. "This is going to be a bit rough."

Letting go of the ribbon Yang slammed her fist into the wall to stop her fall. Every time she let go she'd fall several feet before spearing the wall and coming to a stop. The process was tiring and her arm felt like it was being torn out of its socket, but with each attempt she got Blake and herself closer to the ground. Once she was only 18 feet from the ground she let go undid the strap on the gauntlet and fell to the ground using her body to cushion Blake's fall.

Yang stared up at the remains of the tower and saw the shattered sky. It looked like a black sheet of glass had formed above the tower with the remains of the top floor being slowly sucked into the darkness. The moon was hidden behind the anomaly and blocked any light it would have provided. A group of the glowing soldiers surrounded them. Yang couldn't even find the strength to stand up and try to fight them off. With no other choice she did the one thing that might save her teammate.

"Please help her," Yang begged them to help Blake.

The soldiers looked between one another in a form of deliberation. With a nod of understanding they turned away from them and walked back into the battlefield. Yang could feel tears beginning to swell up from her eyes at the realization they were abandoned. The sound of footsteps crushing grass stirred Yang from her thoughts. Finding the source Yang hardly recognized the familiar suit now bathed in blood.

"Yang Xiao Long, it appears you've fallen short on your assigned task." Weiss looked down on the duo.

"Blake needs medical attention. Please help her."

"It would look bad to not hold up my end of the bargain." With a wave of her hand four glyphs appeared around them. The glyphs began to spin as a hooded figure rose out of each one. "I'll have my most skilled physicians look after her. For now, let's clear a path for them."

Three soldiers carefully picked Blake up with the fourth supporting Yang so she could follow. Bodies now littered the once peaceful school and have stained the grounds red. As they walked across the field a few of the soldiers retreated to allow Weiss to enter at the forefront of the battle. She wasn't using Myrtenaster and instead had summoned a rapier with a glyph.

Rushing into a contingent of knights Yang could only watch in shock as Weiss went to town on them. The first one she ran across tried to swipe her with its sword. Ducking under the blade Weiss tried to pierce its unarmored shoulder joint. As her blade came to a stop thanks to the knight's aura the blade snapped back providing a clear path from the barrel it was built upon. In a flash of light and smoke the bullet tore through the man's vitals with the bullet being caught by the armor as it exited the knight. Brining her rapier up she parried an incoming spear and pushed it into the earth. Weiss stepped on the shaft shattering the pole beneath her heels as three of her soldiers impaled the attacker on their blades.

The knights were sorely outnumbered by this point and were fighting a losing battle. What should have been an easy battle had turned into a battle for mere survival. After pushing the cultist further into the school they came under attack from behind. Their escape route cut off when the mysterious third force swarmed out of the tower. They had no means of retreating back to their landing crafts without treading through the forests or the town if they managed to break through the glowing hunters. Looking around a few screams erupted around the knights as swords were repeatedly stabbed into the downed to finish them off. Some struggling to get back up and reaching for salvation only to meet the end of a sword.

Approaching the entrance to the medical wing they saw a hunter holding the door open for them. Walking into the building they were led to the nearest operating room. Blake was set on the table and the suit stripped away to better see the wound in question. Before the doctors went any further Weiss pulled Yang out of the room.

"I'm going to need you to stay out here and let them do their job." Weiss kept an arm over Yang in case she tried to barge into the room.

"Weiss, what happened to you?" Yang could understand not interfering with the doctors' work, but even the Heiress usual mannerisms had changed. Weiss seemed to be even more stuck up then when they first met and was even looking down on them.

"Weiss made a deal with us to protect all of you. The only thing of value we sought was form and her body made for a perfect host." Before she could continue Yang grabbed her by the collar.

"Give me pack my teammate, now."

"Sadly that isn't an option at the moment. Weiss has yet to fulfill the entirety of the contract."

"Then how to I end your stupid deal and get Weiss back?"

"Either help fulfill her end of the bargain or have us break our end of it."

"What would have to happen?"

"Our kingdom restored to its former glory and power or the permanent death of a member of team RWBY. Be warned, should Weiss complete this contract her soul will remained scarred from what it has already taken on to accommodate us. So are you willing to join Weiss?" The woman held out her hand.

Yang stared at the hand realizing everything Weiss must have sacrificed for the team. Just to better protect them through the night she had sold her very being to some spirits. The fact that Weiss had willing made the choice for the team sent a pain through Yang's heart. Yang took the spirit's hand and felt a sudden chill rush over her body. Soon the chilling grip began to burn Yang's hand before it was released.

* * *

**I know this isn't the same Adam you've all seen from V3, but this is what I had originally imagined him to be ever since the Black trailer. A man who has gained an absolute hate for humanity after experiencing the worst they have to offer and a want to shield his kind from the same fate. Adam was always going to be a villain who could never team up with the others due to his willingness to kill humans simply because they were in the way. In all honesty, if this is what Adam was like in the show I could understand his reasoning behind turning the White Fang to violence. Sadly, that's not the case and instead we have an abusive edgelord whose ability to run a terrorist organization is now incredibly questionable.**

**With that done Rwby V4 is scheduled to release in 2 months and I feel it is time to showcase my concerns for this and future volumes.**

**First and foremost is Lancaster becoming cannon just to shit on Pyrrha fans on top of Ruby gaining deus ex powers from Pyrrha's death and Ruby now leading Pyrrha's team. It would be just such a boring and generic romance and push Jaune further into the area of the Main character, which he shouldn't be. The show is called RWBY folks, not JNPR or Jaune Arc and these four chicks who sometimes matter. Second is giving Jaune a OP semblance and then later in the series having him kill Cinder despite there being no logical way for him to accomplish it, as a form of fan service. Teamwork and strategic themes will be thrown out the window and Ruby will be toted as the only one that can defeat Salem. Basically making her the chosen one cliché. More characters dying pointlessly too further Ruby/Jaune/whoever's development. When Black Sun inevitably becomes canon, there will still be hints/jabs at Bumblebee. We all know that despite how well bumblebee could be used in the series to show Yang and Blake healing together to overcome their shortcomings, we also know it will be looked over just to pair up the two faunas in the series who've interacted with each other. All of team RWBY become maidens. Leading to no other character being able to keep up with them. In laymen terms, everyone is besides the main cast and villain is now Krillin. Their new purpose is to showcase just how strong the villain is before the heroes arrive and save the day. Ren and Nora still living in their own bubble and rarely if ever interact with other characters meaningfully. I mean, come one, these two have some of the best possible development out of the cast and an interesting past that we have already been alluded to. The fact that it has so much potential makes me think that we'll never get any real development with them due to how the team seems to usually handle such opportunities.**


	37. Stairway to Heaven

**Only one week and a few hours late. Sorry about that everyone, but work has picked up like crazy due to what I refer to as a scheduling issue. Turns out that a lot of people wanted vacation time for the last week of summer and who ever is in charge of scheduling didn't notice until a good quarter of a department didn't show up. So I've been working a my normal shifts and another shift in a department I left about 7 months ago. On the bright side I made a fair amount of money, but couldn't keep to my release schedule. We've gotten over 800 followers now and nearly 680 favorites. It's always a joy to see those numbers rising and it fills me with pride that so many of you have taken notice of my story.  
**

**Now that's done and I'll thank you for once again coming to see another chapter release. Onward towards the final floor of Signal's tower.**

* * *

"Put me down, we have to go back for Blake." Ruby continued to try and break free of Dunstan's grasp.

"If we go back for her now we'd be abandoning your sister. How long do you think she can hold off an immortal foe?"

"Let me help her. If you stop that ringing, then me and Yang can help Blake."

"That's no longer an option. If I go on alone I doubt I'd survive against whoever is in charge. I may be good, but my entire style was built around understanding my opponents then finishing them on the second or third go around. Unless I'm facing off against someone leagues below my level then I could lose." Dunstan tossed a vial of blood to Ruby.

"Then what are we supposed to do. You know Blake doesn't stand a chance against him by herself. Weiss might not even make it to the third floor in time to help." Ruby noticed Dunstan turn his head away from her. "Weiss is coming, right?"

"She promised to watch our backs by staying on the ground floor. A room easily accessible to anyone who can fit through the front door of Signal's most prominent buildings."

"Weiss knows what she's doing. She wouldn't break a promise like that. She's stronger than we ever gave her credit for and smarter too. There's no way she'd ever lose to some killer," Ruby said with confidence.

"I'll give you that. Your resident queen is tougher than she looks, but we have different matters to attend to. Help me, help your sister. Once Yang is freed up she can aid Blake. If she isn't to hurt, she can help turn the tide in Blake's favor or buy enough time for Weiss to arrive after she seals the entrance."

"Okay, we go up there kill whoever is ringing that bell then get back down to help bust Adam's teeth in before Yang does."

"About as sound of a plan I would've used. Skimped on the details in between those points, but those tend to get filled in during the plan. You good to help me now?" When Ruby gave a nod of her head, Dunstan let her go.

"You didn't have to carry me up all those stairs. I think you wrinkled my skirt."

"Since when do you care about appearances?"

"Since Weiss made it a point that everyone on the team is properly dressed. I know Yang thinks we do it so we don't besmirch Weiss' name or something, but she just doesn't want others getting the wrong impression of us. Being raised by a prim and proper family tends to get people thinking about how the outside world will view them." Ruby knew Weiss wasn't complete forthcoming about her upbringing. Spending so much time together though did lead to some secrets slipping through the cracks.

"Anything unique about the fourth floor?"

"Nothing besides that it was reserved for people on their fourth year at Signal. Should be normal unless they changed it after we left."

"So nothing too big. Should be fun saving the world again."

"You never did tell me how that ended, Dunstan."

"I saved the day of course. Fought my way through the night and brought an end to the nightmare along with everything it birthed," Dunstan said boastingly.

"Never really talked about what happened afterwards. You didn't talk about your home or what happened to the spreading plague that had infected the surrounding areas."

Dunstan felt a sharp pain pierce his head at the thought. A flash of images from Yharnam and the red moon that filled its sky. Beasts being hunted down and strung up on stakes as warnings to anything that saw it. Doors covered in blood as the incense that warded off the plague burnt out. The shattering of wood as homes were busted into and cries from those it housed. Field hospitals with people that were fraught with a fever. Beasts falling to blades as cities burned in the background and sudden explosion that ripped the sky asunder. Mountains giving way to rivers and the ground reaching skywards.

"Dunstan are you okay?" Ruby asked as the man in question had raised a hand to comfort the pain that filled his head.

"Just a headache. It will pass eventually."

"Is this about what happened in Yharnem?"

"I try not to think about what happened after Yharnam. It's like a dream I can't remember and the more I grasp at the memories, the more they slip away."

"Then don't think about it. Sometimes if you're patient enough and wait long enough it will come to you."

Dunstan was about to reply when they reached the door leading to the fourth and final floor of Signal's tower. Running through the door they saw a man with a top hat on his head stood in the center of the arena. He wore what must have been a custom suit due to the embroidering on the cuffs and the odd symbol that marked his right chest pocket.

"So nice of you to finally arrive. You will not believe how much work it took to get to this exact point." The mystery man said as Ruby and Dunstan walked into the arena. They noticed a clocked figure behind the man with a bell in their right hand that continuously rang.

"Are you the one behind all of this?" Ruby asked as her hand inched towards the weapon she kept strapped to her back.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Are you the reason everyone in Vale is fighting to survive this night?"

"In that case, yes. Vale fell to pieces a little quicker than I expected, but it was a nice enough distraction." The man began walking around the arena without a care. "The logistics alone combined with coercing the right people really made pulling tonight off feel special."

"Was this all just some game to you?" Ruby felt her voice strain at the realization that everything she suffered through was caused by someone's whim.

"After enough time everything turns into a game. What is a child doing by pretending to be a Huntress anyways?"

"Protecting my family." Ruby pulled out her weapon and gave a nod to Dunstan who smiled in return.

Dunstan ran at Floes who eagerly charged as well. Dunstan brought his sword up just as Floes brought his down creating a shower of sparks from the clash. Even with the second blade Dunstan's attacks were all intercepted by Floes own. Each trying to unleash their own burst of attacks only to intercept the others. As they clashed Ruby launched herself over Dunstan only for Floes to raise his left hand towards Ruby.

"Where do you think you're going?" A gunshot went off throwing Ruby further into the air and causing her to tumble to a stop only a few feet from Floes.

Before Floes could turn back to face Dunstan two swords flashed before him. Floes once pristine suit now had two horizontal gashes across it that oozed blood. Bringing his attention back on Dunstan, Floes raised his sword and intercepted the twin blades that were trying to snap back together. With his sword wedged between the two blades Floes swung his own weapon throwing Dunstan and freeing their weapons.

The moment Dunstan landed he launched himself at Floes again. Instead of swinging his own sword he brought the gun at his hip up and fired trying to catch Floes mid swing. Floes narrowly leaped out of the way towards Ruby who was poised to strike. Swinging her scythe Ruby felt the tip of the blade begin to sink into Floes side only for it to stop due to his sword pressing back against the body of the scythe. With one arm still free he used the butt of his pistol and whipped Ruby across the head. As she stumbled backwards Floes dropped the gun and reached into his jacket pulling out another pistol that had clockwork like mechanisms built into the double barreled marvel.

Leveling the pistol at Ruby as she stumbled back the shots fired wide due to Dunstan's swords hitting the gun. The two bullets leaving rather large holes in the arena wall. When Ruby recovered she saw Dunstan engaged with Floes and made another run for the bell maiden. They both saw the red speedster make a break for it and While Dunstan could feel a grin forming on his face, Floes' remained calm. Dunstan was about to bring his sword down when a bullet crashed into his chest. He could feel his heart stop for a moment as Floes had an opportunity to kill him. Instead of delivering a fatal strike Floes ran towards Ruby.

Ruby ran at the bell maiden and drew her scythe back. Vanishing in a flash of petals she reappeared next to the maiden and brought her scythe forward impaling her. The maiden was hoisted off the ground by the force of the strike. Ruby kicked the back of her scythe, giving it enough momentum to carry the weapon over her head and into the floor. The ground cracked as the scythe pierced the ground with a body still stuck to it. The ringing came to a halt as the maiden let out her last gasps for air. Ruby was about to rejoin Dunstan in his fight when something nailed her leg, knocking it out from under her. As she brought her arms out two bullets tried to pierce her back and pushed her into the ground. Trying to get up she felt another pair of bullets nail her back and force her back down. Ruby felt what little aura she had left shatter under the force and for a hand to grip her by the neck.

Pulling Ruby up to eye level, Floes pressed the barrel to the side of Ruby's head and pulled the trigger. A flash from the gun and splatter of blood filled Dunstan's eyes. As Ruby's body fell towards the ground a sword embedded itself in Floes' arm. Looking at Dunstan, Floes saw only one sword in his hand and recognized the other half that had bit into his arm. Floes went to grab the blade only for Dunstan to throw his other sword forcing Floes to leap away as the blade spiraled through the air.

'_Dunstan, I can't feel my body. What is going on? Why are you looking at me like that, Dunstan? Please answer me. Why can't I feel my Body? Please say something.' _Ruby tried saying with only a jumble of words leaving her mouth.

"What answer going body. What is going looking are on? Why are Dunstan? Please Dunstan? Please, going body. What is you looking what answer? Please answer going body? Answer going body."

"Ruby I need you to calm down. The dream isn't taking you back even though you can't fight anymore. I'm going to give you something to help heal this, but you have to stay still while it works." Dunstan reached into his jacket and pulled out several vials and began injecting them one after another into Ruby.

"Do you really think I'd leave the connection to the dream open knowing there were Hunters after me. I will admit that reopening the Hunters dream was an unintended side effect at the time, but seeing what it brought back made me quick to rectify that." Floes laughed at the appearance of his opponents. "I only had to sacrifice a few hundred of my bodies to get the power needed to sever the connection to this world and bury that place once and for all."

"Just stay here for a moment. Keep your eyes focused on Floes and learn as much as you can." Dunstan stood up and drew his cane and pistol.

Floes gripped the sword lodged in his arm and with a quick jerk ripped it free. Drawing his arm back, Floes threw the weapon back at Dunstan. The sword spun through the air like a disk before a quick jab of a cane knocked it to the ground. Dunstan ran at floes trying to close the distance between them when an explosion occurred over head. Rolling out of the way of the falling rubble, Dunstan saw the blood red moon that hung above the academy.

"Come, Flora of the Moon. She who gave blood to the Pthumerians to uplift them. Who gave life to the beasts and let those around them transcend their human bonds. I beseech thee to grant an audience to hear my plea." The light from the moon shined into the arena as the clouds parted. Basking Floes in its red glow.

Dunstan tried to slash at Floes with his cane, only for it to come to a stop mid-air as if it had struck a stone wall. Dunstan struck the barrier again and again to no avail. Seeing the was impenetrable, Dunstan shifted his weapon into a whip. Sending an out a horizontal strike he watched as the base of his whip hit the invisible field and began curving behind Floes. As the tip of the whip curved inwards to reach floes, it smashed into another barrier. Dunstan pulled on his weapon seeing the whip wrap the air around Floes. The shield had formed a perfect sphere around his target.

"Don't do this Floes. The Great Ones never cared for us as a people. They would only glance our way when enough of an uproar was made to garner their attention." Dunstan's words were drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. The sky above Signal cracked open revealing an otherworldly darkens that devoured any light it touched.

"They may not care for us, but they are sympathetic to our plights. Placing curses on those who have committed atrocities and granting the wishes of those who've delved deep enough. All it takes is an offering to lure their eyes to a single point." The arena was covered in darkness as the moon's light vanished behind the hole that filled the sky. "I've given enough blood to garner her attention and made sure to keep the others away for when she descends. I will receive what I have earned you dying relic."

"Then I'll just have to beat you before she arrives. In the end they don't care who is standing before them as long as it gives them a reason to expend some of their power." Dunstan drew his swords and flipped the left one to hold it with a reverse grip. "You gave up your bodies to bait the waters so all I have to do is finish you to end this Hunt."

"Do you really think a hunter can stand up to this body. There's a reason I kept this one after all." In an instant Floes had drawn a longsword and pistol. "Condensing my mind into a single vessel has done wonders for me too."

Dunstan noticed Floes eyes twitching as they snapped to focus on everything around him. Minute jerks of the pupil turning into wide sweeps of the area. The moment Dunstan took a step forward Floes was halfway across the arena with his sword poised to strike. Raising his own blade Dunstan felt his arm being pushed back as he took the brunt of the blow. Swiping at Floes only resulting in failure as the blur of motion vanished before him.

Rolling to the side the sound of stone being shattered erupted along with fragments of the floor flying from the spot where Dunstan was stood. Floes sword had destroyed the tile completely and was quickly pulled up from the rubble. Dunstan swept Floes' legs forcing the man to the ground. Pulling a knife from his jacket he tried to stab Floes. Floes grabbed Dunstan's hand, preventing the knife from reaching his flesh. As Dunstan continued to press down with his knife, Floes dug his hand into Dunstan's. A snap echoed in the arena as Floes snapped two of Dunst's metacarpus, warping the hand. The grip on the knife slackened enough to let floes rip it from Dunstan's hand. Floes stabbed the knife into Dunstan's side causing the man to roll off and remove the weapon.

The knife clattered to the floor, as Floes stood back up to face Dunstan. Out of all of their exchanges Floes had managed to emerge victorious. With each clash whittling Dunstan down further and further he knew something dramatic would have to happen to shift the tide of battle. Pulling his arms back and his cane up, Dunstan prepared himself for a last ditch effort to end the fight in his favor. As Dunstan raised his weapon, Floes raised his own in preparation for the clash.

When a piece of rubble from the ceiling struck the floor, Floes charged Dunstan with a yell. With their swords raised Dunstan brought his left blade across to parry the stab only for his weapon to be swatted aside while Floes' sword continued forward. Floes continued his charge as his sword pierced Dunstan's chest. Dunstan's feet left the ground as he was dragged backwards by the impact until he was staring up at the gaping darkness above. Turning his head downwards he saw the silver blade hilted in his chest and likely the ground beneath him. Using both his hands he tried to pull the blade out with the only result being a new set of injuries on his hands. Feeling his strength beginning to fade Dunstan grabbed a vial and was about to inject himself when a bullet tore through his hand shattering the precious vial.

"Can't have you healing now after all the work I did." Floes pressed his foot into the gunshot wound. "Now for the main event. Moon Presence I once again request thee to make yourself be known and to hear my plea."

A chuckle could be heard from behind Floes coming from Dunstan as he winced with each gasp. "That's who you're trying to summon." Dunstan began to laugh only stopping when Floes gripped the sword handle causing the blade to shift in his chest.

"What do you find funny Hunter. Surely what remains of your order is aware of the being that sustained the dream and abandoned it during the last Hunt. After all it's what led to your species dying out. The only reason your even alive tonight is because I reopened the connection to the dream. Even the shattering of this world's fulcrum couldn't stop me forever. Nightmares slipping through for the last millennium all building up to this night."

"You really believe that she's still alive. How long have you deluded yourself by clinging on to a scrap of hope that I killed?"

"You tell nothing, but lies Hunter. She is too great to have been killed by a human or anything short of her equal."

"Look around Floes. You have nothing and your god is long dead. It's time you fade away like everything else."

"I have no need for you any longer. Now give way as I dredge up a body from the depths of the great sea." Floes pulled out his sword and aimed it at Dunstan's heart. With one push the blade shattered ribs and struck the organ ending its pulse. His pupils dilated as what life remained drained away onto the arena floor. The iris had nearly vanished revealing the darkness that crept behind it.

Before Ruby could even cry out, Dunstan's body vanished into a mist of light. Not even a stain of blood remained as Floes' weapon shined just as brightly as before. Trying to stand up and fight Ruby managed to get her right leg to properly move and toppled to the ground when the left remained unresponsive.

"Stay down you incessant pest. You'll get your turn after I've done what I had too," floes said trying to ignore the girl.

"What more could you possibly want? You've destroyed everything and put all of Remnant in danger."

"I was made to save your kind and was greeted with scalpels upon my birth. Even after everything that was done to me I still wanted to end the Hunt only to find silence upon reaching the surface. The beasts howling turning into little more than a murmur and the bloody streets being washed clean in the rain." Floes stabbed his sword into the ground out of frustration. "I lost my only purpose in life and found a new one. If I couldn't save humanity I would instead lead them into a new age. A new era with me at the spear point cutting a path into the future for others to follow."

"You goddamn liar!" Ruby yelled at Floes seeing his face stay stoic upon hearing her words. "No one who ever wanted to protect others would bring so much suffering to those they wanted to save."

"I guess I should have expected as much from a Hunter. Your kind would never have submitted to me like the rest of my followers. A few honeyed words are usually all it takes for a child to warm up to others, but I guess your no child. Monster would be more appropriate?"

Ruby let out a scream of anger as her body still refused to listen to her. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard, if it's the last thing I do."

"While it has been fun talking to something so below me, it appears that my efforts have come through." Floes looked up into the depths of the hole torn into the sky and could see something approaching its surface. "Perhaps you'll feel differently about submitting to me after I have a body worthy of ruling."

Ruby starred at the mass of grey and white flesh that seemed to float towards the hole before it breached the surface. The flesh slowly began to push itself out of the darkness. It appeared to be a culmination of rotted parts that had gravitated towards each other until forming a single unit. The most obvious part being the humans that composed the body. Each one was a pale as a ghost and lacked any hair. The eyes in their heads were completely black and seemed to lack any sign of intelligence. Ruby could see a few pieces of an Amygdala sticking out of the form. A few heads and arms that hadn't been fully absorbed by the mass. A few other odd extremities were exposed that clearly belonged to other Great Ones.

With on last push it was free and fell towards them. Floes opened his arms welcoming as the monster descended from the sky above. With a thunderous crash it punched an even larger hole through the roof and landed behind Floes. The moment Floes was within reach, one of the amygdala arms reached out and grabbed him. Floes was pulled above the being when the flesh atop it began to shift revealing a maw lined with teeth. In a blur of motion Ruby saw the hand slam into the being's top. Throwing Floes into the mouth before snapping shut.

Ruby looked up expecting something to happen only for the monster of flesh to begin hobbling towards her. She felt cheated out of something she deserved and was angry at the thing standing before her. Trying to stand up Ruby noticed her body was back in working order and quickly reached for Crescent Rose. With her weapon in hand she Fired off a few rounds to test the waters. Each bullet carving into her target's flesh, but the damage seemed meaningless do to the sheer size of her opponent.

Ruby ran forward and slashed at one of the several exposed legs that carried the monster. Her weapon tearing through the flesh to expose the muscle and bones that supported the being. Rolling to the side, Ruby avoided one of the Amygdala arms that reached for her. Hooking her scythe into its hand, Ruby let her blade segment. Spiraling across the arm she used the tension in the wires to support herself. Reaching the body, she stabbed the knife like blade that rested on the bottom of her weapon into the beast and reeled her blades in. The force snapping the giant arm backwards as bones shattered to accommodate the motion. Once the hand was pinned to the main body, Ruby fired her weapon propelling herself even further around the beast. The sound of flesh being torn was heard as her weapon went slack thanks to the arm being ripped from its body.

Blood spilled out from the wound and pooled on the floor. The monster roared as two bulges appeared underneath its skin. Ruby was about to charge in again when two arms tore out of the swells covered in viscera. The new appendages flailed about trying to crush Ruby. Each strike uncoordinated with the only substance being the strength behind them. Leaping through the barrage of attacks Ruby stabbed her weapon into the monster's body and caught her scythe into it. Ruby ran around the beast with her scythe still in its body. Every bone she snagged on being shattered as she fired her weapon to push through. Pushing herself further, Ruby leaped onto the body and began to carve into it. Nearing her third lap around Ruby leaped away noticing the lack of movement from the monster.

Ruby felt her heart pounding in her chest as the monster stopped moving. With a deep sigh she collapsed to the ground exhausted with her weapon barely being gripped in her right hand. The moon was still tinted red, but the clouds moving overhead brought some sense of normalcy to her. Ruby got ready to get back up when a rumble began to shake the arena. Looking around she saw the body of the monster begin to shake as parts of it began to collapse inwards. Like a flame burning out its last source of fuel she watched as it began compacting itself further and further. It all came to a stop when all that remained was a single body.

The being was human in shape with two arms and legs. What set it apart from what would be a human would be the lack of genitalia and its completely smooth face which lacked eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Its skin was sickly grey and lacked any hair. When Ruby reached for her weapon it turned its head as if to look at her. A seam split the head vertically across its center and tore open to reveal a pair of teeth and a tongue.

"I can feel the fear you're giving off, Ruby." Out of shock, Ruby fired her weapon launching a round at the thing standing before her. Raising its hand, the bullet harmlessly bounced off with a spark from the impact being the only visible effect. "You cannot kill a god."

"You're no god, you're a monster."

Ruby sat on the ground crying as the moon shined down on her and Floes. His new body shining a ghostly white as he stepped towards her. With a wave of his hand the blood from his old body that laid on the floor began to pool in his hand before solidifying into a sword. The blade lacked any texture and almost appeared flat with it all being made up of a single substance. Even the guard for the blade lacked any pattern and remained a static red.

With nothing to do and her body exhausted Ruby felt herself give up. Her mind that had been racing for some solution had come to a halt. She couldn't beat Floes in his new body and nothing she could muster could even detour him from his advance. Ruby relaxed seeing the situation before her and prepared herself for a much needed rest. Closing her eyes, she began to slow her breathing and listen to the sound of approaching footsteps. In the darkness of her mind she noticed something beginning to take shape.

Without even realizing Ruby felt her hand run across a rough metal surface of something. Opening her eyes, she saw the familiar bell that Dunstan gave her. A sudden surge of emotions brought Ruby back from her thoughts of defeat. Taking the bell Ruby held it out and shook it. The distinctive ring filling the arena and causing Floes to pause momentarily.

"There is no one for you to call on. The dream is dead along with all the tricks it granted its Hunters. That bell is nothing more than scrap now." Floes rant came to an abrupt stop when the arena shook from something

The sky was violently torn apart as a new hole was torn into reality above them. The sound reminding Ruby of fabric being torn Floes stopped in his tracks at the sudden feeling of cold washing over him. Ruby looked up into the darkness and could feel something from within it staring back at her. The sensation being enough to make her blood run cold. Several tentacles erupted from the hole dripping with a black liquid. Ruby watched as the globs of liquid would crush the stone floor as they fell from above. Reaching down the tentacles grabbed the top of the tower and began to be drawn back into the darkness. With the hold It had on the structure, the walls it gripped began to crumble inwards from the force. Eventually the building gave way shattering the floor beneath them, taking the rubble skywards. Before Ruby couldn't even begin to panic she realized that instead of falling she was being pulled up along with the remains of the structure.

Ruby tried to move to no success as whatever was pulling her up locked her movements. Moving her eyes, she could see Floes frozen just like her though his struggling caused his own extremities to begin bleeding due to the strain being put on them. All she could do was wait as more of her vision was taken up by the approaching darkness that sat in the sky. The rubble effortlessly drifted upwards through the hole. When her turn came Ruby could feel her heart quicken as her hand was pressed to the veil. As it passed through the barrier she could feel the cold as it ate away at her heat along with her hand vanishing into the darkness despite it being only a foot away from her eyes. Taking one last breath, Ruby was pulled into the darkness. After taking the two individuals from atop the tower the hole began to close. The edges slowly creeping towards one another until vanishing from existence and letting the island bask in the now pale moon.

* * *

**1v1, 1 stock, no items, Final Destination. Let's do this. Seriously though folks, we have one last climatic fight to go and then we see what happens.**

**I've really enjoy writing these and most of you have probably noticed the naming theme for this chapter and the last three. It's just been enjoyable and we only have 2 more chapters to go. I know it's super basic to have each member face off with a opponent and have the boss at the top, but it's a classic in story telling and games. Just my influences shinning through on what I enjoy in a finale I guess. If every goes according to plan this story should end just before RWBY V4 comes out.  
**


	38. Knockin on Heavens Door

**Just watched the Volume 4 trailer and I am getting a serious Valkyria Chronicles vibe from the animations and the backgrounds. Everything seems to have this painted effect on it which honestly makes the backgrounds look really nice. Particle effects have stepped up with the Grimm leaving behind a red glowing trail with their eyes and the effects on Ruby's cape. The visuals have improved overall, but I'm unsure on if the new shading they're using on the character models make it look more like a video game and a step back from the original style they developed. They draw aggressive ties with the Red Trailer, but the fight can't even be compared to it. The V4 trailer isn't as impactful as the Red trailer. ****Hits don't seem to land, even slicing and cutting feel really weak. The Grimm have no weight to them, only animation, making them feel unreal and uncharacteristically light. Overall opinion on the series is still the same until I've seen some actual story. On the plus side, it seems like they decided against giving Jaune some ugly and scraggly facial hair like some junior in highschool who finally got his first few chin hairs to grow out. So thumbs up to whoever made that call in the art department.  
**

**Thank you all for sticking around this long. It's been a good year and this story has nearly reached 220,000 words. When I started out I couldn't imagine making it past 100,000 let alone 200,000. That along with so many of you following, favoriteing, and viewing this story has been such a thrill. Nearly a year and a half has gone by since I started writing this. I've moved states, switched jobs, and bought myself a car since my last one was a aging piece of scrap that needed to visit the shop every other month. The point is that this has been a exhilarating crazy ride and writing this has been a highlight in what is a mostly boring life. Onto the end and all it brings.  
**

**There's going to a epilogue and a Q&amp;A in the next chapter, see details below.**

* * *

Dunstan jolted awake with ragged breath. Turning his head, he saw a field of white flowers surrounding him. If he continued to lay in the field, Dunstan doubted any onlookers would even be able to spot him. Sitting up the he could see a wall of clouds in the distance obscuring everything past the iron fence. Reaching out with his right hand, Dunstan gripped a wooden post and pulled himself up. With the added height he recognized the familiar setting. Tilting his head, Dunstan could see the cross he was clinging to covered in vines. Pushing away from the object and nearly toppling over, he managed to maintain his balance.

"Take that world! You can try to kill me, but I'll always find a way out of death's grasp. I survived my illness, the Hunt, and now an execution by some insane scholar." Dunstan clung to the wooden post. "Nothing can kill Dunstan Arkwright, Hunter of Hunters and Slayer of Gods."

His limbs had never felt heavier than they did now. Even trying to fully stand up was proving to be difficult. Nothing was making any sense for the Hunter as he saw the great tree that bordered the Hunter's workshop. Gehrman's wheelchair still sat beneath it. Vines had taken root over the aid and the wheels appeared as if they could never be moved with how much had grown into them. Even the tree had changed with blossoms appearing between the leaves that formed the overhead canopy. Brushing his hand over the wooden frame, Dunstan felt a twinge of sadness. The First Hunter was long gone and even what remained of him would eventually be eroded by time. Keeping a hand on the now rusted iron fence, Dunstan began making his way towards the gate.

Pushing against the gate offered nothing as the rust had even gripped the hinges. Getting a lead up Dunstan rammed his shoulder into the gates snapping it open as rust on the hinges began to flake off from the sudden movement. The stone pathways had become overgrown with grass and weeds. The stones cracked or partially retaken by the earth from the lack of use clearing them. Following the path Dunstan came to the base of the stairs leading into the workshop. The workshop was clearly worn down. Even from the base of the stairs he could see the holes in the roof where the tree had begun invading the building. Vines creeped through the wooden boards, but whether they were destroying the structure or holding it together was questionable. Looking over the path leading behind the building was impossible to reach due to the foliage that had grown at the entrance.

Taking his first step up the stairs, Dunstan nearly slipped on the wet stone. Holding out a hand he pressed it into the stone wall and began slowly climbing. With each step Dunstan's body felt like it was being weighed down with lead. He could feel his muscles beginning to strain under the simple task of walking. Reaching the sealed door Dunstan was readied his hand to force it open to stop short of the wooden barrier. Softly running his hand over the wood he turned his hand around and knocked instead.

After a moment of silence, footsteps could be heard coming from behind the door. The latch on the door was undone and once it clattered against the frame the door began to creak open. The vines desperately gripping to the door only to fall under their own weight once their support was pulled away. A woman in a Victorian dress was stood before Dunstan with porcelain white skin. Even with gloves covering the top of her hand, mechanical joints could be seen making up her fingers and likely her arms. Hair as white as snow could be seen extruding from underneath her bonnet. Even at the sight of the disheveled Hunter she remained calm and kept a smile on her face.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Dunstan. Did you enjoy your rest?" She reached out with to place her hand on Dunstan's shoulder.

Taking step back Dunstan let the hand fall past him, "What happened to the dream and why am I here?" Dunstan fell forward as one of his legs buckled.

The Doll was quick to catch the Hunter and soften his fall since holding him on her own proved to be too much. "Are you okay?"

"Please, just tell me what is going on. I feel like I'm losing my mind right now." Dunstan clung to her feeling a strange warmth emanating from her.

"Let me help you up. I'll help you to the dreams edge." They both slowly stood up, as Dunstan leaned on her for support.

With the added support Dunstan hobbled alongside the Doll. They descended the stairs giving Dunstan a chance to view the Dream from the highest point available. Where there used to pillars of stone rising up from the clouded depths and into the sky now laid nothing. The horizon was clear of any of the marvels that used to dot it. Now the only thing around them was an endless expanse of clouds as far as the eye could see.

"When did everything change?" The words slipped from his mouth.

"The plants took some time to get the way they are along with the tree growing into the workshop. The other pillars vanishing happened just before your arrival."

"How did this happen? The dream is supposed to a constant in this world. Never changing unless effected by a higher power."

"Something tried to destroy the dream, but it appears that you're currently holding it up with your own body. Even without a spark to fuel it or a conscious mind to drive it, it can still move on instinct alone."

"But I'm standing right next to you. How can I even hold up something like the dream? I'm just a human who fumbled his way through the Hunt and survived." Dunstan came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs as his headache flared up. Nearly toppling over in pain the Doll sat Dunstan on the plateau she normally rested on. "What's happening to me?"

"Your current vessel is failing. You've been away from the dream for too long. Even your memories are leaking out of your head." The Doll ran her hand through Dunstan's hair. "You need to return to your body finally, after all these years."

"I'm not even human anymore am I?" Dunstan weakly asked with some defeat in his voice. "Why did I separate myself if it would just cause me to decay and possibly kill me."

"To avoid Rom's fate. Even when she obtained the form of a Great One the shift was too much and she was left empty. With the physiology of a great one she could do much, but without a mind to guide her she could only sit in the lake and stagnate." The Doll offered Dunstan a hand.

Taking her hand, he stood up and leaned on her again. "Prevent the complete loss of self or at least keep the drive. I doubt our minds are even compatible, but what little that does get through will be better than nothing." They continued walking down the path, until they reached the edge. The iron fence that once surrounded the workshop completely had a hole in it. What remained of the barrier was loosely hanging over the edge as if something had pulled it out.

"This is as far as I can take you. I can't exist outside of the dream." She came to a stop at the end of the path.

"I could always sit up here and wait out the end of the world with you, but that wouldn't be fair. To many people had to die during my Hunt to have it all amount to nothing and I can't just let my student down. Please give Ruby my regards and what she's owed." Dunstan handed over a fistful of necklaces and walked away from the Doll towards the edge of the cliff. "I don't want to die."

Dunstan took a step and plummeted over the edge. Falling through the air with the tower rushing past, Dunstan watched the cloud layer fast approaching. Images of his hunt flashing in his head before burning away. As the images burned away he was left with a feeling of regret and doubt over the blanks forming in his memory. Things he knew were important vanishing in his grasp. Leaving behind only momentary thoughts over what could have just been lost.

Breaching the cloud layer Dunstan was greeted with the sight of a vast ocean of darkness. The sea extended out in every direction and the clouds prevented any direct light from ever reaching below their coverage. Looking down towards the towers base it was made clear how it managed to stay standing. Black tentacles reached out from the depths and griped the monumental column of stone. The waves were choppy with white crests forming as they crashed about. The situation below could have been mistaken for a storm if the clouds weren't a light grey.

A sharp pain came from Dunstan's left arm. Bringing the appendage forward he saw that his forearm had fallen off. The flesh appeared shattered and turning around he could see the arm above him falling at a much slower speed before breaking apart into a mist. The pain faded away as he got closer to the ocean below. A bright red glow was piercing the darkness of the ocean. It reminded him of a bright shining jewel just below the surface of the waves. With only a few seconds before he would hit the surface of the ocean began to violent churn until a hole opened up. The water was being pushed back by some force creating a barrier.

Dunstan fell into the tunnel of water as it continuously pushed further into the depths and towards the red glow. Eyes could be seen outside the barrier. Each one looking at Dunstan with a hunger, but refusing to approach the wall. He could see what appeared to be a mass of carcasses floating downwards with him, but they quickly vanished. The water stopped carving out a tunnel when it touched a ruby about the size of a small house. The creature it was embedded in had black skin that looked like smooth rubber as the water ran off of it. Before he could even comprehend the sight, Dunstan slammed into the jewel. What should have been a solid material reacted like water, letting Dunstan sink into its depths. Floating in the heavy liquid Dunstan felt it begin to eat away at his body.

His already missing arm gave easy access to his internals as the wound continued to grow. The liquid had devoured his arm up to his shoulder by the time Dunstan noticed the flesh surrounding his extremities had been absorbed. The bones floating in place as chips began to form on their surface. The small amount of light that shined through the tunnel vanished as the water rushed back in letting the darkness return. The silence was deafening at the bottom of the sea. The only sensation being pain as more of his body was eaten away at.

Dunstan snapped awake from the sound of something ringing in his ears. He couldn't remember passing out, but the awaking he got was enough to remind him of his situation. The sound was distinctive and seemed to be emanating from his surroundings. It was a constant in the darkness that he tried to focus on. He felt the noise held some importance to him, yet the reasoning eluded him. Grasping at the thought he could almost remember a face of a girl. He knew her hair was dark and that her eyes were bright. Something about the blurry image held importance to him. Maybe it was someone he knew at a point in life. His memories had been slipping away lately, but he found the ones that still remained tended to be more recent. Letting the memory go for a moment, they remembered two people talking to each other.

"This is a gift for your use only. Should you require aid in battle, simply ring the bell and help will arrive. All Hunters keep a bell on them and I hold this one's counterpart. I hope this helps smooth over what I did to you," The male voice said as he gave a metal bell to a girl.

The girl inspected the bell for a moment before putting it in her pocket. "Thanks Dunstan, I'll keep it safe."

The girl he saw was clearly the one he was trying to think of, but the man remained a mystery. It didn't help that they were watching the conversation from above and the man wore a hat to hide his face. The ringing clearly belonged to the girl's bell. The only question remaining was what the man was currently doing if he wasn't coming to her aid. After some inspection it became apparent that the counterpart to the bell had been destroyed somehow. From what it could see, nothing was connected to the bell's sound as it searched for a response. Each ring passing through the vast sea in a vain search for something long gone. Sounds would ping off of its body like sonar bringing unwanted attention to the leviathan.

A solution became clear as it mulled over the problem. If the man was either dead or gone then the ringing would continue. Pulling itself away from the stable column of rocks that it clung to, the being began sinking deeper into the sea towards the source of the sound. After a minute of sinking through the sea it came across a tear sitting in the immensely pressured depths. How such a tear came to be was unimportant, but it did offer an easier means of entry. As long as something answered the call of the bell it would be made to stop by the owner. A guttural cry was released as it reached out to the gash and ripped it open. The difference in pressure being enough to keep the ocean in, but with enough force it managed to push some of the tentacles through. Its vision was limited by the small gap it was peering through. Reaching down it grasped the structure and began to pull in order to find the girl who called it. Eventually the structure as it pulls up anything that had broken loose.

Just as it had guessed the girl was among the rubble along with something not too dissimilar from itself. The key distinction being that the small being was only a shell that had somehow found a way to move. On closer inspection it appeared to be made from the scraps that floated through its home. Leftovers or things that had died with nothing around to devour them. The girl remained calm even with its gaze fixated on her. It was clear she could feel the gaze, but unlike the thing that struggled pointlessly, she seemed to accept what was happening. Could just be fear though now that it had a better view of her.

Pulling them through the hole, it formed a pocket of air to store the two beings. Neither of them could move yet due to the gaze that held onto them, but a number of pillars starting to rise from the depths offered a solution. With the bubble in its grasp, it swam next to a stone column and placed the bubble atop it. The bubble stuck to the stone and easily pushed the water out of the ruins that laid atop the stone. Algae had been growing on the structures and a mist began to form in the newly created space. With the two beings taken care of it went back to its column of stone. Using its tentacles, it wrapped itself around the column to make sure it wouldn't drift away as it slept. Tired from the effort and uninterested in the outcome of the battle it went back to its slumber.

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening. One moment she was about to die and the moment she passed into the darkness she felt all her injuries fade away and all her energy return. She still couldn't move, but neither could Floes from the look of things. They were being held in a sphere of some kind by something larger than the biggest Grimm she had ever seen. A red jewel could be seen on its head that let off a soft glow that pierced the darkness. With the way it moved, Ruby would have called it a squid. Its skin seemed to shimmer in the water. She could see it sparkle like the night sky as focusing on a single point seemed to make the lights vanish from sight.

In a blur of motion, Ruby could feel her prison begin to quickly move through the sea. The g-force pushing against her body until they came to a sudden halt. The bubble they were in was lifted through the water them smashed atop something throwing Ruby and Floes into the ground. The first thing she felt was the soft ground beneath her. She stretched out a hand and gripped the grass finding it surprisingly gooey. Lifting her hand, she saw that it was now caked in the green slime. Throwing herself off the ground, Ruby quickly wiped her clothing down and threw the algae back onto the ground. Ruby felt something watching her and leaped to the side as Floes smashed his hand into the spot she was previously stood.

Floes removed his hand from the shattered stone and lifted it towards Ruby. Before he could get near the speedster, she vanished in a gust of petals. The ruins turned deathly silent as Floes raised his head in search of Ruby. When nothing gave away his prey's position, he took a more active role in flushing her out. Leaping down from the platform he began walking the grounds. Slowing his pace before every corner to see if a streak of red would burst from behind it. The process was slow going, but Floes was sure that Ruby hadn't moved from her hiding spot. Eventually he found himself at the base of a small tower. Two bridges ran off the tower at about 15 feet. Kicking the door down Floes was the barrel of a high impact sniper rifle. A flash of fire filled Floes vision as the bullet smashed into his head. A small chunk of flesh had been torn from his, but without any effort more flesh sprung up from within to fill the gap.

Looking back into the door Floes could see that Ruby was already gone. Ascending the staircase, he followed the only path she could have taken. Floes opened the door to the bridge. He found himself atop the ruins once again. Looking out over the remains of the structures for Ruby. Before he could decide on a path to take, floes raised his hand to catch a scythe. The blade began sinking into his when the surge of flesh pushed the weapon away.

Ruby took another swing with her weapon and managed to catch Floes leg. It got the same result however when the weapon rebounded out of the wound. Pointing the barrel at Floes, she fired a round hoping to distance herself from the man. Flying backwards she saw the bullet begin to carve into his flesh. When the bullet disintegrated from the impact, flesh began to reform around the open wound. Hooking her scythe on the tower, Ruby threw herself onto the roof. Turning around to look at Floes, she saw him fly towards her.

The top of the tower exploded from the sudden impact. Dust flew in every direction as rubble fell to the ground. While the rubble rained down, Ruby could be seen moving through the falling debris. She jumped from rock to rock trying to pick up speed as a white streak followed behind. Floes made no attempt to maneuver around the stones and kept a clear line heading towards Ruby. Ruby shot out of the cloud of dust and into the destroyed buildings. Flying through an open window she slid to a stop with her gun pointed at the window.

Ruby kept her breathing steady as she tried to find a way to kill Floes. At the very least it appeared her weapon could hurt him, but how much was up in the air. She continued to wait for Floes to leap past the window or at least hear his steps patrolling the road. When nothing happened she began to worry. She could hear something whistling through the air when back wall exploded causing Ruby to leap towards the window. Spinning around midair she could see the large stone that shattered the wall and a lack of Floes. Ruby swung her scythe on her left side knowing she was just flushed out of her cover. The blade catching Floes in the chest. However, that did little to detour him as his fist hit her in the side.

"Finally got you," Floes said.

Floes fist made a solid connection launching Ruby down the road. She hit the ground and slid to a stop while clutching at her side. Crescent Rose was still in her hand thanks to the death grip she developed when it came to the weapon. Quickly standing up she saw Floes land and immediately run towards her. Using her semblance, she vanished around the corner. Half way down the road she pressed her foot into the stone and launched herself back towards the intersection. The blade separated giving her a trail of serrated blades. Floes rounded the corner ready to throw himself after Ruby, only for her to shoot past him. His head followed Ruby before ducking under a blade that would have caught his neck. Floes was about to follow when a blade cut into his leg, causing him to begin falling over. Even as he fell, blades continued to fly past cutting into him. By the time the gust of wind had passed, Floes was kneeling on half a leg. The wires severing his left arm while the blade took out chunks across his body.

Floes began reforming himself when a bullet tore through his head. Ruby anchored her weapon to the ground with its blade and quickly chambered another round. Bullets began to fly down the street as Floes raised his good arm to shield the remainder of his head. Protecting his head opened up other avenues for Ruby to exploit. A round severed Floes good leg causing him to tip over from the lack of support. Using his arm to brace instinctively, Floes felt another bullet go through his head. The barrage came to an end after the eighth shot.

"Are you finished?" Floes asked as he stood on his legs as they began to regrow. The injuries that covered his body healing one by one. The two holes in his head healing last.

Holding out his hand, a small cut appeared. Blood slowly came to the surface of his palm and with a wave it formed the hilt of a sword. Floes slowly walked forward, as the blood from his previous injuries began to lift off the ground. Soon a full blade had been constructed in his hand. Taking a step forward, Floes vanished.

Ruby watched as Floes disappeared from her sight and brought her weapon up. She could feel the impact of Floes' sword against her scythe. Pulling her weapon back she ducked under the blade as it followed through. Bringing her weapon across, she swung at Floes. The blade clipping Floes arm as she ran past. Ruby raced towards the outer edge of the ruins while avoiding Floes.

When Floes managed to track her down again he saw a line of pillars a few feet away from the barrier. It was too dark to see any shadows that may have laid on the ground, but simple elimination would suffice. Floes pulled his sword above his head as it began to elongate. The handle stretched to the length of the blade while the blade shifted into a single spear head. Drawing the weapon back, floes launched it at one of the pillars. The spear pierced the rock like butter and continued into the barrier. After a moment the pillar collapsed with its support shattered leaving the other four standing.

Holding up his hand, another spear began to take shape. "Why don't you just come out and make this easier on the both of us." When no response came, Floes threw his spear.

When the spear destroyed the pillar, it threw rubble across the others forcing a red cape to whip around from the gust. With Ruby's position exposed Floes drew blood from his hand to form a sword. Floes walked towards the pillar with his sword poised to strike. When she made no attempt to move he leaped around the hiding place and brought his sword down. His blade Passing through the air as he realized the cape was pinned to the pillar with a knife.

Floes felt the scythe going through his right arm suddenly and tried to bring his left to catch the blade. His bones breaking as Ruby twisted the blade under the hand to hook his other arm through the blade. Pulling her weapon back, she pressed it into Floes' chest. With a burst of speed, she carried Floes on her weapon and slammed him into the barrier. Ruby continued to try and push Crescent Rose further into Floes with her feet failing to find enough traction on the stone.

"Do you think that you'll be able to stop me like this. I'll heal from any wound and wear you down until you're driven into a corner. I'm immortal."

Ruby drew a silver knife from her pocket and threw it into Floes' left foot. Raising her boot, she stamped atop the knife further drilling it into the stone. "I'm going to make sure you pay for killing Dunstan."

Floes mouth snapped at her, "The sooner you defects die the quicker I can take my place as a god. Humanities been blind for centuries in their attempts to quell the nightmares or Grimm as they've taken to naming them. I will be what the kingdoms unify under and be the one who will guide the remnants that remain."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby could feel her arms beginning to strain from the effort of pinning Floes.

"When the world's fulcrum shattered it changed everything. Anything trying to get in became disjointed and was forced to rely on another being's mind for a functional form. The most efficient forms becoming what the people would remember. Always evolving and adapting with the people. You've been fighting a losing war and I'm going to offer a solution. Any kingdom that isn't with me will fall and from its ashes something even brighter will emerge." Floes ripped his arm free and hit Ruby across the head.

She stumbled back a moment before falling against a building and sliding to the ground. "Have you ever fished before, Floes?"

"Did I knock your brain loose again? As soon as I'm free, I'll be sure to fix that."

"Patch didn't have a lake, but dad would sometimes go along the coast with Qrow and they'd fish." Ruby watched Floes continue to try to work the blade out. "Whenever they got back, they'd talk about what they caught and what's swimming in the water during the season. Told me to be wary of getting blood from the fish in the water since it could attract sharks. Do you know what they called that when it was done on purpose?"

Floes looked up for a moment then back to the blade and began franticly trying to pry it free. "Get out of me you piece of scrap."

"It's called chumming. Yang would make some joke about getting all chummy with the sharks and we'd all groan at her pun. Me, I thought it would be nice to have a friendly shark or something. Kind of like Zwie, but for the sea since he can't do much in the water." Ruby watched as the glowing eyes from the darkness came closer to the bubble.

"You need me to help stop the plague. Without me there'll be countless deaths in each kingdom. They can't contain the plague by themselves. Even the Grimm will come back stronger than ever once this is finished. More will try to reach Remnant and the Grimm will only flourish in numbers and strength. You need me to save your species."

"You're not the only one making a sacrifice. I'm going to lose my darling for this. The revenge is a nice consolation on that cost though." Ruby gave a weak wave goodbye as something massive opened up behind Floes.

Floes reached out with his arm as if to claw at the air only for a pair of teeth to crush through the barrier. The rows of teeth snapping shut just beyond Floes' hand. The gust of wind from the sudden rush blowing Ruby's hair back, as the sea monster drew back out of the barrier. The bubble around the ruins shifted slights with some of the air being displaced so violently. Ruby watched as it swam away, back into the pits of the sea. More light began to spill into the ruins with the surface fast approaching. Ruby laid on the ground, staring up at the barrier.

With the battle over she could feel the pressure pushing down on her from the constant ascension. It was like watching the shifting tides as water rushed across the bubble. Colors erupting from what light managed to get caught in it. When the column breached the surface the barrier seemed to vanish. A gust of air sweeping through the ruins and pushing down as the pillar continued to rise towards the clouds. Ruby could see the dreary grey clouds with pockets of moonlit breaking through the thinner layers.

As she rose through the clouds, Ruby could feel the temperature drop. The ruins became shrouded in rolling clouds for a moment. The clouds spilling off the edge of the column as they tried to move around the new intrusion. Droplets of water beginning to cling to the surface before it rises above the clouds. The cool breeze that was created only serving to further calm Ruby. She breathed in the humid air and felt it chill her lungs. The crisp air would have been an annoyance if not for how happy she was to be alive.

Piercing through the clouds, Ruby could see the moon that hanged above the Dream. It laid shattered in the night sky. Ruby thought back on her first trip to the dream and remembered the oddly whole moon that filled its sky. Turning her head to the side she could see another pillar they were rising up next to. Standing up she began walking towards the other end of the ruins. Destruction had claimed a few of the structures and some of the road. Even the bridge she walked under had been mostly shattered when rubble fell upon it. The road she shredded along with Floes even had turned over stone slabs due to the wind kicked up. A smile passed over her lips remembering what she had managed to do. When Ruby reached the outer edge of the ruins she looked up and saw what looked like a tree sprouting atop the neighboring column. She could see a fence poking out over the edge of the column.

Ruby's eyes widened at the revelation and took a few steps back. Waiting as the ruins to rise further into the sky. Crouching down low she put her feet back with her left foot further up then her right. Ruby brought her hand to the ground with her finger tips barely touching the stone. Raising her head, she waited for the moment when the ruins become level with the other column. The moment she saw the hanging fence, Ruby sprinted forward in a burst of petals. She flew over the edge of the ruins and towards the hole in the fence. Her cape whipped around in the wind as she tried to bridge the gap. Ruby skidded across the dirt, only coming to stop after hitting a tree.

"Hello again, Ruby," Doll welcomed Ruby back.

"Doll, I'm so sorry. I was with Dunstan and then I couldn't stop Floes. Floes stabbed him through the chest. I'm sorry, just so sorry, that I couldn't save him."

"All Hunters who've performed their duties pass on, Ruby. It was Dunstan's time to move on. I do have something to give you. I believe that Dunstan would have wanted you to have these." The Doll handed 2 badges over to Ruby. Both of which resembled pendants. One was jet black and had a crow with its wings spread. The other had a gem of some kind in its center that seemed to hold lightening in it. The last badge was

"I don't know what to say Doll. How did you manage to get these? I thought Dunstan kept them on him at all times."

"I was privy to most of his possessions before his departure. There is one other badge that you deserve, but it would be improper to give it to you without an explanation." Doll held out a single old iron badge. It was shaped like a scythe's blade and had runes carved into its base. A single hole adorned it with a silver thread to keep it secured on the bearer. "This badge belonged to the first Hunter Gehrman. It was a privilege for the Hunters of old to hold this and eventually Gehrman's became the only one left after his original students died. Those who claim the badge as their own must truly be prepared to assume the will of those who've gone before. With the Hunt ended this is where you can part with the Dream."

"What about all the other Great Ones who managed to make it to Remnant? Won't the plague just continue as it has now?"

"The plague reached its peak with tonight's Hunt, like it did in the last. Now it will begin its slow decline over the next several centuries until it's little more than a myth once again. Perhaps new life will take shape thanks to the changes provided by the plague."

"I'm the only Hunter left. If I leave wouldn't that just end everything Dunstan built?"

"Dunstan wasn't the first and he won't be the last. New Hunters will awaken with time and find their way here. The situation calls for the clean up after this Hunt so that will be their job until the end. They will stumble, but never be allowed to fall. They will be the new generation of Hunters to help push Remnant towards its new future."

"They won't have anyone to guide them, will they?" Ruby already knew the answer to her question.

"A basic direction will be given, but they will have to find their own path in the world."

"Then I ask that you give me that badge."

"If you take this now, you'll be a bound to this dream until the Dream sees no more use in you."

"I can't leave other people out on their own. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for my team and Dunstan being there for me. The least I can do is be there for them." Ruby took the badge and drew the thread over her head. Letting go she felt the cold iron rest against her chest.

"Then there is one last thing to do before you leave." The Doll began walking along the path forcing Ruby to follow behind.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why is everything here so old now. It looks like it's been abandoned for centuries."

"This is Dunstan's Dream. The one that he had when completing his first Hunt and the one where he killed the Moon Presence." They passed through the gate into the graveyard.

Ruby came to a stop before a Cross sticking out of the ground that had Dunstan's sword next to it. "Why is Dunstan's weapon here?"

"I can't answer your question Ruby. All I can say is that Hunters are supposed to be severed from the dream while within it." The doll gestured towards the large grave marker at the end of the graveyard.

Ruby walked up to the vine covered stone and began clearing it. Names were strewed across its surface, but one name stood out among the others. At the bottom of the list was 'Gehrman, The First Hunter'. Ruby took Dunstan's sword and began carving away at the stone. The sound of scrapping stone reverberated through the graveyard. Putting the finishing touches on her work, Ruby stuck the blade into the earth next to the marker. Her body began to fade as pale mist spilled off of her. Ruby vanished from the dream with the only thing of hers left behind her weapon lost to the depths of the sea and a new addition to the tombstone.

'Dunstan Arkwright, Hunter of Hunters'

* * *

**And we've finally come full circle. There's something nice about winding back up at the starting location at the end of a story or game. Dunstan starts the series there and it ends for him there. Having the chapter be circular was just a nice bonus since we get Dunstan's fall and Ruby's rise. Beginnings and endings, rebirth with all that extra jazz. **

**There will be a epilogue to show what has happened around Vale and give a jumping off point for my next story. If anyone has any questions about writing, character names, story, reasons to why I wrote certain scenes, or literally anything else feel free to ask. Basically it's a Q&amp;A since I will probably go dark for a month or so to plan out my next story. Feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you along with putting your name, question, and the answer in the AN for the next chapter. O******ption two is leave a question in your review and I'll give it the same treatment.** If you wish to be anonymous in the Q&amp;A next Chapter, just say so and I'll list your name as anonymous.  
**


	39. The Best Is Yet to Come

**Welp, this is it folks. I had a great time writing this and a even better time talking to all of you who wanted to talk. This entire story has just been so amazing for me. This was my first story and I was lucky to be one of the first few people to post a BloodborneXover story here. If the dates are correct, I was the third person to do so and that is just such an amazing feeling. To go into uncharted territory and carve out your own mark. To inspire and entertain others by dedicating some time into writing a story I wanted to tell. Once this chapter is posted, this story will be the 23rd completed RWBYXover that's over 100k words and also the first BloodborneXover over 100k to be completed. Thank you one and all for being here and taking this journey with me.  
**

**In a unrelated note, JoJo's Bizare Adventure has started airing Dubbed on Toonami. Which means the dubbed episodes will likely start find their way onto the internet someway or another. It's going to be fun to see how the English voices hold up. Toonami did right with One-Punch Man with their voice actors, so I really hope we are getting a great Dub for JoJo.**

**For information on what is to become of this story, check the Q&amp;A in the AN below.  
**

* * *

Ruby woke up to the sight of eggshell white ceiling tiles. She tried to raise her arm to little success. Turning her head, Ruby could see that she had a IV drip running into her arm. Gripping the tube, Ruby ripped the needle out. Her blood began to drip from the small hole, but quickly sealed itself. With nothing attaching her to the area, Ruby sat up and looked around the room. The curtains to had been drawn preventing any light from getting in. Ruby got out of her bed and nearly toppled over thanks to her legs feeling numb. Gripping a nearby chair for support she walked over to the curtains. With a swipe of her hand the curtains were yanked open.

She could see beacons courtyard from the room, but the sight made no sense to her since the medical wing was on the other end of Beacon. Looking around the room Ruby found a closet with her clothes in it. They appeared to have been cleaned since they lacked any traces from the battle. She instinctively reached for her weapon finding its usual holster empty. Ruby gave a little jump to see just how much lighter she was without Crescent Rose strapped to her. The lack of any medical equipment made her question just why she was dumped in the room. The IV was clearly from the medical wing of Beacon if the label on the bag was right.

Reaching for the door handle, she let her hand rest on the cold metal. The sensation bringing some comfort to her before opening the door. The halls were filled with nurses and doctors quickly walking through the halls. Each one rushing past the other towards their destinations. Ruby kept herself pressed against the wall while walking to avoid bumping into the physicians. They ran between the rooms giving Ruby a chance to see the injured that laid within each room.

Ruby eventually came to the stairway and began her descent to the first floor. The stairwell was noticeably empty. The elevators were likely clogged with patients and doctors. As she walked down the stairs, a few people would walk past her on their way up. Plenty of room of either side as they walked by one another. Reaching the ground floor, Ruby walked into the reception hall. Chairs had been brought over and now took up a majority of the hall. Each one filled with someone either sick or old. Ruby walked up to the front desk causing the man stationed there to look up from his screen.

"If your injury isn't in need of immediate attention please check in and take a seat. We're currently pressed for doctors over here so it could be a few hours." The man lifted a clip board over to Ruby to sign.

"I'm actually looking for my friends. Can you tell me if they're here?"

"I can see if anyone with a matching name is in this building. If they aren't here, check in with the admittance hall past the docks. All refugees and patients are logged there before entering Beacon. Now what are their names?"

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee." Ruby ran her fingers across the counter as the man typed away.

"We currently have no patients here with those names. If you want I can send in a request to check the some of the functional hospitals in Vale."

"That's okay, can we try some other names? I was out of it for a while and need to know if any of them are hurt."

"Sure."

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Cardin Winchester." Ruby grew worried with each keystroke made by the man. If their names didn't appear then they would either be completely fine or dead. At this point, knowing they were injured would be reassuring.

"I have three matches for those names currently. Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Cardin Winchester were admitted to this hospital three days ago. Would you like their room numbers?"

Ruby gave a nod and handed her scroll over. Placing the scroll on a scanner the man looked over his screen for a moment as he went over the information before giving a reassuring smile. Moving his hand over the screen, the files were copied over to the scroll. He placed the scroll on the counter and Ruby eagerly took it.

"While they were all transferred here due to them recovering on their own, I advise you don't bother Mister Lie. While his life isn't in any danger, he isn't permitted any visitors until his health improves further." Ruby gave a nod in understanding and walked back to the stairs.

Ruby made her way to the third floor in search of her closest target. The halls weren't difficult you navigate thanks to the building not being too dissimilar to her dorm's layout. Reaching the room, she pulled the handle and entered. The curtains were open and let in enough light to illuminate most the room. An IV hanged by the bed with a tube running into the patient's arm. Ruby peaked her head around the corner of the bed and saw Cardin sleeping. His left arm and chest were bandaged. Whatever wounds he had stopped bleeding a while ago since the cloth was still white.

Reaching out, Ruby poked Cardin in the face. He gave a weak wave with his right hand to swat away the annoyance. Once he settled, Ruby poked him again. Eventually Cardin couldn't take anymore and snapped awake. He swung his arm around his head trying to catch whatever was bothering him. When nothing happened he quickly turned his head to scan the room and came face to face with the intruder who was poking her head around the corner of the frame. The sudden proximity causing him to panic and try to distance himself from the person. Flailing around, Cardin fell off the other side of the bed dragging the IV stand with him.

As Cardin fell over the edge, Ruby dived for the IV stand to make sure it didn't clatter on the floor. Gripping the metal pole, she set it back up right as Cardin's legs were still hung up on the bed. Ruby was about to peer over the edge when he spoke up.

"Pull me back up."

"What's the magic word?" Ruby asked in response.

"Please, pull me up," Cardin said in defeat. He felt a pair of hands wrap around his ankles and begin to pull him back over the edge of the bed.

Ruby slowly hauled Cardin up from the floor. Once she got him situated back in the bed she promptly grabbed a seat. "How are you doing, Cardin?"

"I was enjoying some sleep a minute ago. Then some chick showed up and decided to make a game of poking a sleeping patient. Besides all that though, I'm doing great."

"That's good to hear. So, how did you get hurt?"

"I got it for being a hero and saving all of Vale from the Grimm and those things that started prowling the streets." A ray of light was practically shining through the window onto Cardin.

The same ray of light vanished as Ruby spoke, "So what really happened?"

"I got blindsided by an Ursa and my team was slow on getting over to me. Good news is I now have some scars that weren't delivered by a little girl with a hedge clipper. My chest piece is hanging in the closet if you want to see the damage." Ruby vanished from her seat and the room was briefly filled with rose petals. Before Cardin could even blink, Ruby was back in her seat with the armor in hand.

True to his word, the armor had three claw marks running across its front. The once pristine golden insignia of a bird in flight was cleaved in thirds. "I'm not sure that's going to buff out."

"I'll just make a new piece. It's going to be a pain, crafting the insignia again. Never could get the artesian like sculpting skills of my dad. Say what you will, but the man knew how to add flare to any design."

"How much is it going to cost to replace that. I mean you can melt down what's left, but you're still going to need some more gold." Cardin began to laugh at the mention of gold. "What's so funny?"

"My family may have wealthy, but they'd never actually give me enough to buy gold for my armor. While Schnee probably eats all her meals with gold flakes sprinkled on top, I spend my money on useful things."

"Like?"

"You know, important stuff like entertainment systems and games. The point I'm trying to make is that my emblem isn't made of gold. It's made of a zinc and copper blend. Cheap and soft enough to shape with a little heat." Cardin used both his hands to mime try and mime the sculpting process.

"Well, since you've had such an exciting adventure I'll tell you all about mine. There were these cultist, a plot to take over all of remnant, a giant space squid, and a duel with a god. I also got these cool badges to show what an awesome hero I am." Ruby reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklaces. "Got this one for killing a weird lightning beast that could teleport all over the place and throw its own lightning bolts. I got these one for…" Ruby held up the other two badges and felt her heart begin to ache.

"You okay?"

Taking the badges, she pulled them back into her shirt. "Just caught up in the moment. Did you and your team ever settle who's in charge?"

"We never got a chance to duel. The fact that we were deployed with an injured leader like me means Beacon was desperate for Huntsman. We got an assignment and protected a group of citizens before they closed off an end of the commercial district."

"Wait a second, they closed off the commercial district?"

"We lost sections in almost all of Vale excluding the industrial district. The agricultural section got hit the hardest and is what most the people are trying to reclaim. Fires broke out across the district and destroyed most the crops. People are talking about how there won't be enough food come Winter."

"Did you hear anything about the other teams? I know Pyrrha and Ren are here, but that's it."

"We lost a lot of classmates that day, Ruby. Some got left behind as we pulled out of sections of Vale. All I know is that they were brought in the same day as me," Cardin said.

"I'm going to check on the others. Are you going to be okay?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I got stuck in a hospital. I'll find a way to survive. When it comes time for a jailbreak can I count on you?"

"Your talking to someone who kept a corgi hidden from all of Beacon's staff for 2 months. If there's anything I've learned, it's that subtlety is one of my strong suits." Ruby got out of her seat and took a few steps back, tripping over a cord. "You saw nothing." Ruby vanished out the door in a storm of petals.

Reaching the fourth floor, Ruby walked over to Pyrrha's room. The fourth floor seemed isolated with only the occasional nurse walking the halls. When she reached the end of the hall she saw an Atlas guard posted outside. Before she could even approach the door, the guard shouted.

"Halt." He raised his rifle and pointed it at Ruby.

"Are you seriously doing this?" When he didn't lower his weapon Ruby slowly raised her hands. "Your pointing a rifle at a 15-year-old girl and shaking like a leaf."

"I have a young woman trying to gain entrance t Nikos' room. Please advise," He spoke out loud, into the communicator.

Ruby was about to talk when she saw that he already had his finger on the trigger of the rifle, ready to fire. On one hand she could easily knock the guard unconscious and go talk to her friend, on the other it would further strain what little nerves the Atlas soldiers had left with a little girl going around and knocking them out. Deciding to just wait out the situation, Ruby kept her arms up and awaited a response. Eventually two other soldiers walked down the hall and by the lack of clatter, Ruby understood they had their own weapons drawn.

"Can you please tell this man to get his gun out of my face," Ruby said calmly.

"Status report." One of the two new arrivals was a woman if her voice was any indication.

"This woman tried to approach miss Nikos' room and failed to provide any ID," The soldier with blue highlights answered.

"You didn't ask for any ID. I approached and you drew your weapon immediately. Can one of you make him take his finger off the trigger," Ruby asked again, hoping at least one of the new soldiers had some common sense.

"I'm going to need to see your scroll mam." The woman asked.

"I'm not going to bring my arms down or reach for anything until you get this man to lower his weapon." Ruby could feel the tension building and the sweat beginning to form on the blue soldier's face became more apparent.

"I'm going to slowly walk up behind you and unclip your scroll, okay?"

"Alright," Ruby answered back

Ruby stared down the barrel wondering where she'd come back to life if she somehow got killed. Sure it'd take more than a few bullets, but if enough Atlas' soldiers came she would eventually fall to their sheer numbers. The weight of Ruby's scroll vanished as the soldier took it. The footsteps slowly backing away until they were a good distance back.

After a moment of silence, the woman spoke up again. "Lower your weapon, she's a Huntress with Beacon."

The blue soldier tentatively lowered his weapon and eventually holstered it. Before Ruby could say anything, the female soldier rushed past her and butted the guard in the head with her rifle. He was knocked to the ground when she began yelling at him. "Don't you ever point your fucking weapon at a child. We are soldiers of Atlas and we are meant to protect these people. I don't care what your reasons were, but you will conduct yourself with the proper manner required of this station. If you're feeling threatened by a little girl or a fucking 4-year-old next time, at most you will use non-lethal measures. Have I made myself clear?"

The soldier couldn't even respond before she tore into him again. "Get up and get your ass down to the barracks. We'll discuss your conduct with the locals later." Now that Ruby could see the female soldier, she was surprised by the vibrant red hair. The people of Atlas tended to be duller when it came to the vibrancy of color that the rest of Remnant had developed through open borders. Most people refused to move into the frozen kingdom of the north, instead opting to the other kingdoms.

"Thanks for doing that," Ruby said happily.

"I can't believe we give jackasses like those guns. It's not like giving a jerk a gun will magically make them not a jerk. You just get a twitchy rabbit with confidence issues that is now armed. I am deeply sorry for the way you were treated by that man and will make sure he is properly punished later." She gave a bow to Ruby.

"It's no big deal. He's actually lucky that you came when you did. I was debating whether or not I should just knock him out and be over with it."

"Even more reason for me to thank you. You have a better temperament than some of my soldiers. Please enjoy your visit with Miss Nikos, she'll be happy to have a visitor." The soldier held the door open for Ruby.

Walking into the room, Ruby saw Pyrrha staring out the window. Ruby slowly approached her, trying not to startle the Spartan. Reaching out with her hand, Ruby gently touched Pyrrha's arm. Pyrrha jerked away from the sensation, but calmed down the moment she saw who was standing next to her bed. Tears began to form at the corner of Pyrrha's eyes at the sight of Ruby.

Ruby instinctively pulled Pyrrha into a hug. The Spartan eagerly returned the jester and tightened her grip on the young leader. The usually composed warrior was sobbing into Ruby's shoulder. Invincible or not, Pyrrha was still only human. They didn't separate for what seemed like hours. Once Pyrrha's grip loosened, Ruby helped ease her back into the bed.

"Pyrrha, what happened?"

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. It happened so fast that by the time we realized what was happening it was too late. Ren was injured and Jaune was trying to hold them off."

"Pyrrha, what happened to Jaune?" Ruby asked with concern.

"I wasn't fast enough and Jaune sealed the entrance. He locked himself on the otherside to give the rest of us time to escape. I wasn't there to save him. Nora had to drag me and Ren back to the bullhead before they sealed the upper-class residential district. They wanted the best guarding them and I pulled JNPR in with me. I'm so sorry Ruby." Pyrrha tried to control her breathing, only to gasp for air as her lungs began to burn for more.

"It's okay, Pyrrha. Everything is going to be okay." Ruby rested her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Please don't hate me. I don't want to lose you too."

"Pyrrha, none of this was your fault. No one could have predicted what was going to happen that night. I'm sorry for asking you this now, but I need to know what happened to my team."

"All of you came back from patch in an unregistered Bullhead. Blake was hurt the worst, she had a large laceration going down her chest. It was treated before coming to Beacon, but the faculty had her moved to a hospital in Vale. Yang is perfectly fine from what I've heard, but Weiss is a different case altogether."

"What happened to Weiss?" Ruby's voice was strained as she began to agonize over what became of her partner.

"About a day after they began sealing off sections of the city, an Atlas ship arrived. They wouldn't even tell the Atlas students what was happening in their own kingdom. Eventually it became apparent that they came to collect Weiss. No one knows if it was the General that sent for her or Weiss' family, but Yang refused to let them take her." Ruby could feel a smile forming on her face from the thought of her sister holding the team together even without her. "Yang was ready to fight when several glowing people appeared around them. They were completely white and seemed to be with Weiss since they fought off the new arrivals. If Nora said is true then those soldiers are currently being held in the crashed airliners brig. Turns out that the faculty didn't take too kindly to some soldiers trying to abduct one of their students."

"So where are Weiss and Yang now?"

"They should still be on school grounds. Most people are hesitant to send out students now that they've quarantined most of the hazardous sections of the city."

"Where's Nora? I would have thought she'd be with you."

"Nora's camping outside of Ren's room. She stayed with me when Ren went in for surgery." Tears began to swell up from her eyes again. "We just don't want to lose anyone else."

"I promise that I'll be back in a few hours." Ruby slid her hand off of Pyrrha and made her way towards the door.

The entire school seemed so different. In the distance Ruby could see battlements that were hastily erected to push the Grimm back off Beacon's cliff. Atlas soldiers and students were stationed atop the structures and keeping a vigilant watch for anything. Tents lined what used to be Beacon's docks. People walked around, but a small checkpoint separated The academy from the now occupied surrounding areas. The cloudy day wasn't helping the already depressing sight of displaced citizens. Spots of sunlight would occasionally poke through for a moment before the clouds shifted to cover it up.

Whispers could be heard from those she walked past. Murmurs or worry as they shied away and avoided her eyes. Tired of the stares, Ruby rushed to her dorm in search of Yang and Weiss. Even the student dorms seemed less lively with most people preferring to just walk past one another. No one was stopping to talk to each other or even ask how they were doing. Standing in front of her room, Ruby hesitated to grab the handle. When she was about to open the door, it flew open revealing Yang. The blonde brawler had red eyes that snapped back too lilac the moment she saw Ruby.

Yang rushed forward and embraced Ruby in a crushing hug. She pulled Ruby off her feet and began swinging her around in joy. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"It's good to see you too," Ruby managed to say as she was being crushed by the overbearing hug.

"I was so worried about you. Nobody knew when you'd wake up, but I knew you wouldn't stay down for long." Yang released her sister from the bone shattering hug. "Now all we have to do is wait for Blake to get better and team RWBY will be roaring and ready to go."

"What happened to you at Signal? After me and Dunstan went to the top floor everything started getting," Ruby paused to think of the proper word, "weird."

"We were actually hoping you could tell us. Blake and I fought the current leader of the White Fang. Even gave him a few new scars before we got away."

"Is that why she's in the hospital?"

"Blake is a tough girl, she'll pull through. Some of the best doctors around helped patch her up. All we can do now is wait and let her aura fix the rest of the injuries." Yang looked back at Weiss for a moment before giving Ruby a kiss on the head. "I'll always love you, Ruby."

As Yang left, Weiss walked up to her leader. "It's good to see you've recovered. We were worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh, you're good. Let me try," Ruby cleared her throat and made her voice more screechy, "My name's Weiss. I'm rich. I act all prissy, but I'm actually really nice once you chisel through the mile of ice encompassing my heart."

Ruby watched as 'Weiss' glared at her and waved her hand to project a glyph. As the glyph formed beneath Ruby, she darted forward towards Weiss. "I don't remember you being this fast. If that's the case I should perhaps, step it up, as you say."

Two glyphs formed in her palm and began to form a pair of rapiers. Gripping them, Weiss raised both weapons in preparation for the battle. Instead of the young leader retreating, she threw herself at Weiss and wrapped her arms around the heiress. The sudden impact throwing Weiss down to the ground with Ruby on top of her. With Weiss' arms locked and Ruby Weighing too much to force off from their position, Weiss relinquished her weapons. The constructs shattering upon hitting the floor. Now that Ruby was closer, she could see how dull Weiss' eyes now looked compared too their usual appearance. It was like a veil had been draped over them.

"I don't know what you did to Weiss, but I'm going to get her back." Ruby drew her head back and snapped it forward. The sound of two heads smashing into each other at break neck speeds echoed through the room. The impact causing Weiss' head to hit the ground and bounce back. "Don't worry Weiss. I'll save you."

Ruby drew her head back again and snapped it forward. Even with the speedster sat atop her, 'Weiss' seemed distracted and payed little mind to the girl. The veil over her eyes lifted and were filled with light leaving a very confused Weiss on the floor. "Ruby what are you -" before she could finish her sentence, Ruby brought her head down again atop the bridge of Weiss' nose.

The sound of bone cracking was audible and forced Ruby to stop for a moment. Looking down at Weiss, Ruby saw a very familiar glare. "Weiss, you're back." Ruby released her grip on Weiss.

The moment Weiss could move her arms she brought her hands to her nose to cradle the injury. "I think you broke my nose, you dolt!" Weiss tried yelling through her hands as blood began dripping over her fingers.

"I'll grab the first aid kit." Ruby ran into the bathroom, nearly ripping the mirror off the wall as she grabbed the kit stashed behind it. Rushing back out she slowly eased Weiss' hands away from the injury. The nose was slightly misaligned due to the break. "I've treated Yang before, when dad was busy so this should work." Ruby placed her thumbs on Weiss' nose.

"What are you-" Ruby jerked Weiss' nose and straightened it out. The effect was immediate as Weiss threw her head back to get away from Ruby. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I had to realign it. If I didn't you'd have a wonky nose until someone broke it again to get it straight." Ruby pulled Weiss closer and inspected the broken skin. "Let me put a bandage on it and you should be fine in about a week or so. Just remember to ice it once the swelling starts."

"Thank you, Ruby. Now would you mind telling me," Weiss took a deep breath, "Why you decided to slam you head into my nose!"

"You weren't you, if that makes any sense." Ruby averted her eyes for a moment as she tried to think of a better explanation as to why she broke Weiss' nose.

"Unfortunately, that does make sense." Weiss placed a hand on her own head to try to ease some of the pain. "I don't know how long I have, but I'm going to have to head to Atlas soon."

"But we all just got back together and Blake isn't even awake yet."

"Ruby, do you remember what I did back when Beacon was under attack?" Weiss asked.

"You talked to some ghosts and got them to help you."

"The only reason they agreed to help was because I made a deal with them. The last thing I remember is me fighting at Signal and then I was suddenly stuck in a room of some kind. I could hear the murmurs of people talking and moving around outside my door, but I was locked inside. I don't know how long I spent in there, but then I was suddenly back at Beacon with you on top of me." Weiss gripped her own arms as she began to shiver. "They didn't need me anymore and just shut me away."

"Weiss, I'm going to try talking to them. I need you to try and get one of them out here so I can talk to them. Can you do that for me?" Weiss gave a nod as a glyph formed beneath her and began to spin.

Like a marionette with its strings cut, she went limp only for her body to suddenly come to life again. Her eyes were dim and lacked the spark that was usually in them. "Well you have our attention. What do you want?"

"You are going to let Weiss have control of her body again and never leave her by herself when she's in that room." Ruby gave her demands to 'Weiss'.

"You don't know what you're getting into Ruby. We upheld our end of the bargain and she will uphold hers."

"I don't think you understand. I am Weiss' leader and she made that decision without talking to any of her team. My job right now is to make sure you give her a fair deal."

"She made that deal when she was desperate. Of course it's in our favor. She needed our power and we were more than happy to provide it."

Ruby reached into her shirt and pulled out her badges. She held them in front of 'Weiss' so she could see them. 'Weiss' recoiled at the sight of the badges and had a brief look of shock. "You know what I can do and you will treat Weiss with the respect she deserves while she is in your care. In return she will show the same respect. If not, I will drag all of you out of her and make sure you never get a chance like this again. Do you understand?"

'Weiss didn't respond for a moment as her eyes went blank. After a minute, she came back with an answer. "We've discussed your terms and decided that certain additions can be made to accommodate Weiss. Know that we kept her isolated so she could heal in peace. Believe it or not, Hunter, it's best to keep your host alive and happy with extended stays like ours. With that done, we're going discuss our next course of action. You might want to talk to your sister about her deal with us." With that over, Weiss' eyes returned too normal.

"How are you feeling Weiss?"

"Better. The door to my room was open this time and I could talk to some of the people wandering the castle. I sat in on a meeting about you actually."

"Did they say anything fun about me?"

"It was actually about whether they should just kill you and move on before you got back or let you finish talking."

"You did vote to not kill me, right?"

"Both sides made a very compelling argument." Weiss said with a smile as she stood up.

"Weiss, you did vote to not kill me, right?" Weiss walked out the room, leaving behind a confused leader. "Weiss?"

Ruby was about to run out of the room after Weiss when Yang walked back in. "You finish talking to the ice queen?"

"Everything should be good now. I talked it over with," Ruby made quotations with her hands, "Weiss."

"That's good. I really didn't know how you would take the whole possession deal she has going on. Dunstan may have wanted those ghost's heads on a pike, but that's not an option with them inside Weiss." Ruby went quite at the mention of Dunstan, causing Yang to realize what she just said. "Ruby, we never found Dunstan when we were evacuating. I don't want to ask you this, but is Dunstan alive?"

"Yang," Ruby's voice was tense, "Dunstan was killed by the person who started that Hunt. He fought Floes while I was healing. Floes impaled him on a sword and all I could do was sit there and watch. It happened so fast." Yang gabbed her sister and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Everything is going to be okay, Ruby. You'll always have team RWBY. Even when we're not by your side, you know we'll always be a family. Even with Dunstan gone, I bet he's watching over you. It would take a lot more than death to stop him from keeping a promise."

Ruby broke the hug to wipe her nose of the snot that had started come out. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Now let's go visit Blake. She is supposed to wake up sometime this week. It'll be good to have some team bonding before me and Weiss head out." Yang clasped her hand over her own mouth upon realizing what she said.

"It's fine, Yang. I knew you and Weiss wouldn't be able to stick around forever. What is the deal you have with them anyways?"

"Something about helping Weiss restore the Vilebloods to their former glory. Apparently they aren't too keen on being called Vilebloods either. The Church called them that to portray them as monsters. Since society made them out to be monsters they decided to done the name monsters. After some deliberation between them, they decided that Vilebloods wasn't the most inviting name. They're starting to go by their original name, Bloodkin." Yang walked alongside Ruby as they went through the halls. "So, do you want to come with me and Weiss. We have enough room to take a few passengers if you want to come."

Ruby brought her hands together and began to twiddle her thumbs. "I kind of have a job to do now."

"You going to take to saving Vale while we're gone."

"I'm actually thinking of going out into the world. Remnant is a very different place now and they'll need a hunter to help contain whatever happened in the other kingdoms. Not to mention, helping the other Hunters that will start popping up thanks to how many of the infected are out in the world."

"Oh my god, you're actually doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Going out to save the world."

"Yang, we saved the world by beating Floes. Now it's time I go around and pick up the pieces. Maybe see if I can just help everyone get adjusted to this. Feels like I have to since I'm the only one left who has some knowledge on being a Hunter. You know me."

"Yeah, I do. I was hoping this wouldn't happen for about 3 more years. We would all be Huntresses, have more experience under our belts, and have gotten to spend more time together as a team. Get to see you grow up into a Huntress. Everything is just happening so fast now."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably going to need some help packing for the trip. Do you think Beacon will forward our mail to us once we're out of the kingdom?"

"I can think of a few people who might be able to help with that. Helps to be friends with the girl in charge of the Atlas Armada."

"Yang, we are not asking Penny to use military flight vehicles to deliver our mail. Despite how cool, awesome and effective it might be." Ruby hated shooting the idea down, but even she had her limits when it came to requests to friends.

"It was just a thought." Yang raised her arms up defensively.

"Even if we can't talk to each other immediatly. We'll always be family. Do you think we should throw a party for Weiss and Blake? Give them the formal welcome with Dad and Qrow." Ruby stepped into the bullhead with Yang.

"I'm not entirely sure Weiss would be happy to, but Blake would probably tolerate our hijinks. She'd definitely enjoy the fish Dad brings in." Yang stood next to the window as the doors closed.

"One final hurrah for team RWBY."

"One last night to be together as a team." Yang added as the bullhead began to liftoff.

The city in the distance was recognizably damaged from the Hunt. Even with all the cracked stone and toppled buildings, it was still alive. Lights flickered on and off as people continued to try and restore power to the entire city. Businesses were open and offering their services to those that still walked the streets. Everything from bakeries to electronic shops were slowly drawing in customers. Each one bringing with it a sense of normality that the citizens craved to return to. Vale was recovering slowly and with enough time and work, it could begin to regain some of the gleam it had as a kingdom in Remnant.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who sent in a question. I had a great time answering them and hope that everyone else who's reading this will find some answers or joy in the responses I gave. Now let's come onto the questions from the audience.**

**Darklegendarysoldier- Will you start making more game fics. Possibly with God of War, Dynasty Warriors, Asura's Wrath, Dark Souls, or Demon Souls.**

**Dhuradhan- Will your next story be the continuation of this? Or is this the end of this Bloodborne X RWBY story?**

**A: There will be a continuation story of this series in the style of an Anthology. Characters will have a few chapters dedicated to each of their adventures in the now plague ridden Remnant. The only chapters I currently have a rough idea ones about are Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake. I also plan on working on a RWBYXJoJo since I felt myself burning out occasionally when I only had the BB fic to write. I'm hoping that if I have the option to switch between them I can keep more of my enthusiasm and drive through the entire production. I will post an update to this story when I've released the next BB story so people can migrate over if they want. I'll probably take a short**

**Otaku-Nation666- 'I do gotta ask, is Annalise in there somewhere? Or even Maria?'**

**A: While plenty of Vilebloods are contained in Weiss' body as a back up, Analise gets to be the one in charge as the voice of their consensuses. Think 'Legion' from Mass Effect, if Legion could delegate each separate program into a new body to help fight. The way I have it is that Weiss is basically a single voice in an entire kingdom or however big the Vilebloods actually got before the church killed them all. Even before the show revealed that her semblance had the ability to summon, I was planning on Weiss being the arcane user in the series. Her powers always felt unique in series since her glyphs were so versatile. This was going to lead into her being able to summon the Vilebloods. Since her power seemed like a catch all, it didn't feel like too much of a jump to have it work as an amplifier or conduit for some of the Hunter's Tools. **

**Poliamida- 'Looking back, what would you change? If you were to write this story again what would you do different?**

**A: There are two big things I'd change. The first and largest one would be making the White fang more prominent in earlier chapters. After Floes started giving them vials they kind of vanished since I rushed into Vale's outbreak. They really should have gotten a warehouse raid or something to show the beginnings of the plague earlier in the series. They never got much of a presence during the outbreak besides elaborating on Cinders plan and they deserved more to make them a viable threat. The second would be giving The Order a bigger presence during the outbreak. I was going to have SSSN, CFVY, and JNPR face off against some of the cleaners moving around the city. Originally they were meant to have a separate chapter for each team fight, but I couldn't find a way to introduce the fights without it feeling like they were taking focus away from the story. I also didn't have the drive to write them out at the time and when I got back into the flow of things the opportunity had passed. I might write them out for the anthology series later or at least get JNPR's fight.**

**drmonicblood: As for the names, how did you come up with them? or did you find them somewhere?**

**A: Coming up with names was one of my favorite parts in this series. I wanted each one to stay true to the RWBY naming convention so I made it a point to pick names with multiple meanings and relations. **

**-One of the biggest secretes in this series that I was hoping for someone to catch onto was how Floes full name 'Floes Cadges' means 'Floating ice that's undeserving' and is an anagram for Faceless God. I actually got his name from a anagram generator that I kept hammering through until I got a name related to color with a hidden meaning. **

-**Dunstan's case involved me looking up old English names and their meanings. I knew I wanted Arkwright as his last name so I just needed a first name that meant a material of some kind. I decided that Stone Hills or Stone from Hills would fit fine and have some humor in the naming convention since boats made of stone, while they would be sturdy, couldn't sail the sea and would just sink. Ark could also mean a chest for storage as a play on what's in Dunstan.**

**-Citrine's name was originally going to be German to show a link to Atlas, but I decided against it and instead went for name involving Gems and Flowers. Since those fit perfectly in the RWBYverse. Even Citrine, the subject from the compound, has a meaningful name that translates to 'successful dream' or 'successful harmony' when you take the gem meaning of Citrine and the plant meaning of Phlox. It was nice fit for the only surviving subject to come out of the experiments.**

-**Typically the entire process revolves around the type of character you want to make then finding meanings behind names or objects. If said object or word is associated with a color or makes you think of a color, then it's a go ahead. Since I lack any understandings of foreign languages I stick to English. Mostly due to not trusting translators to get the word correct.**

**SteelfistJon: Is it alright if other authors do spin-offs or make use of the world you've made for their own stories? Possibly involving things surrounding the Signal group or some of the still surviving villains.**

**A: It is completely alright to do spin-offs, continuations, or whatever about my story. After all, it is a fanfic and if people want to change things or continue the story in their own way then it's cool. That's kind of the main reason I got into Fanfics anyways. To change things in cannon and share ideas with others. I need to disclaim that I am only giving my permission to write these. I will not check them or promise any standard of quality, I.E. they are fanfics. Whether they're good or bad is up to the creator and whoever they involve.**


	40. Remnant of Hunters

**It's good to see you all again after about 2 months of silence. For those of you interested, the sequel is now up. Remnant of Hunters first chapter is up. Everything below this line should give you a taste of what is to come. I hope to see you all again in the sequel, so until then, farewell.**

* * *

A small town sat in the middle of a heavily cleared forest. Dying stumps sat in the distance. So far out from the town no one bothered too clear them. A dirt road ran through the center of the town and back into the forest. The sun had recently set with its soft glow fading over the horizon. Darkens falling in the forest and the town due to the shadows being cast by the trees. Even the moon couldn't illuminate the night with a cover of clouds in the sky. The last carriage for the day came out of the forest. It's wheels shaking as it came down the uneven dirt path. Wheat fields that were a few feet off of the road appeared ready for harvest.

The carriage pulled up in front of the towns inn and the driver stepped off onto the ground. Walking over to the passenger door he pulled it open. Three passengers stepped out on to the road and made their way to the inn. Each one with a backpack strapped to themselves and a bag in hand. As they walked through the entrance, the driver looked inside to see a passenger still asleep.

"Hey, Stranger, we made it to Greenacres. Unless you want to help store the carriage and put the horses away, it's best you head inside." The man said as the last passenger began weakly opening their eyes.

After a moment, the passenger stepped out of the carriage and walked tiredly towards the inn. A package was strapped to her back and wrapped in cloth to protect it. They even had an oversized survival pack that rose reached from their back over their head. The carriage was pulled around the back of the inn, leaving the last passenger by themselves.

Inside the inn, travelers were drinking and exchanging stories about their trips. People going about their night before heading to bed. The stranger pulled up a stool at the bar and set their backpack on the ground. A red hood covered their head, shielding them from any prying eyes. It only took a moment for the bartender to make her way down to the customer.

"What I can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have your tallest glass of milk." The girl asked.

A silence ran across the entire ground floor as people turned their heads towards the newcomer. Cards were set down and games put on hold as a single laugh came from a table. At that moment, the entire inn burst into laughter. Fists began pounding onto tabletops as some patrons couldn't contain themselves. Some could even be seen with tears in their eyes from how hard they were laughing. Eventually the laughter died down to a occasional chuckle as people remembered the event. The bartender managed to suppress her laughter and look at the girl again.

"Not from around these parts I take it." She stated the question as a fact.

"No, actually. I've been traveling around for a few weeks, but my supplies started to run low. I figured a town like this could help me restock before taking off again." She brought her hood down far enough to hide the top of her face.

"Sorry about the laughter, but we don't get to many city folk coming out this far. You're probably the first this town has seen in years. More will start showing up after the shit show in Vale though. Most people out here are already doubtful of the Council and tend to be a hell of a lot more welcoming of others trying to etch out an existence in the world." The bartended pulled out a glass and began wiping it down with a rag.

"More business and growth for surrounding towns then. Everything in Vale started to go downhill pretty quick once it became apparent living space had become an issue. To many residential areas lost and people displaced. With nowhere to go and a vast number of jobs no longer being done, people just couldn't afford to live in the city." The girl adjusted her hood to look back at the server.

"You a refugee then? Looking to start up a new life outside the government's reach. It's not so bad out here. No one steals or fights simply due to it attracting the Grimm. Even got a few town guards for when some strays find this place. So, what can I get you?"

"Do you actually not have any milk." The girl gave a small pout as the bartender slowly began to waiver.

"We have it, but it's usually only taken by children. Aren't you a bit old to still be drinking milk?"

"I am a growing woman and won't risk my growth being stunted due to poor nutrition."

"Let me get that for you then. I can give a few suggestions for where to restock afterwards if you're interested." Hoping the bar, she made her way to the back door and tapped the man standing by it on the shoulder. Giving a nod, the man walked behind the guard while keeping an eye on the patrons.

The girl kicked her legs back and forth while sitting when someone grabbed her by the shoulder. Turning around she saw a woman with two men at her side. Each had a blade on their waist and some minor armor covering them.

"It's rare to see people from the city venture this far out here. Only make me wonder why you would stop in this town?" She asked as the other two encircled the girl.

"Just stopping to pick up some supplies."

"Then you won't mind if we check your bags then." One of the guards asked.

"Sure, just be careful with it. Some of the stuff in there is fragile." She pulled her backpack off and handed it to the guards.

They opened the pack to find very mundane items within it. A small tent was tightly folded into the pack and wrapped around the metal stakes that would hold it down. Some basic Firestarter and a sleeping bag could be seen pressing the tent against the edges of the bag. Everything seemed to be normal if not a little underprepared for life outside the kingdom. It seemed more useful as camping supplies for a small excursion than walking the continent. The only thing out of place was old metal rod that protruded from the pack. It had an arm extending in a 'L' shape with a small ring at the end to attach something to it.

"Everything seems fine. Now if you could show us that thing strapped to your back." The guard asked as she set the backpack aside.

"I'm going to need you to not freak out when you take her, okay?" The girl asked as she pulled the wrapped object off her back.

One of the guards gabbed the wrapped object, but the moment it left the girl's hand, the guard was pulled to the ground with the object. A thud echoed through the hall as the guard tried to get the object off their arm. The other two guards rushed over and began trying to lift object off their friend. The object would only shift beneath the cloth, but couldn't be lifted. In the end, the girl got off her seat and pulled the object off the guard.

"What the hell do you have in that thing?" The woman asked as the others stood up.

"She is a bit heavier now due to the modifications, but she shouldn't be that heavy." Taking the object in hand, she placed it back on her back.

Before they could continue a man ran into the inn with panic across his face. "Grimm are coming!"

At the mention of Grimm, every patron in the bar reached for their weapon. Some pulling a revolver off their waist and others taking the riffles off their backs. Ammunition was loaded and extra clips were strapped on as they all began preparing for the incursion. Those without weapons were quickly armed by those who had weapons to spare. Children from the village were quickly ushered behind the bar and down into a cellar. People rushed out of the inn to join the townsfolk in the defense of the community.


End file.
